Tromper
by Sam-Elias
Summary: Le lycée, l'université sont passés -pas pour tous- mais tous ont réussit plus ou moins leurs vies. Venez vivre leurs histoires aujourd'hui avec des hauts, des bas et des histoires qui commencent d'une façon différente de celle qu'on avait imaginé! [Pairing diversifié] [Tranche de vie] [Humor/Romance/Comfort/Frienship/Family]
1. 01:Différentes versions

**Bonjour à vous!**

C'est une sorte de prototype. Je voulais m'essayer à une chose nouvelle et -_même si cela ne parait pas_-, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire de cette façon.  
ça peut paraitre en vrac et mélangé mais, ça ressemble exactement à ce que je voulais faire.  
Ensuite, je ne sais pas si ça sera vraiment palpitant mais, ça faisait un moment que j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose comme ça et si c'est pour Free, c'est encore mieux!

Donc, j'espère que ça plaira. Les pairing sont assez diversifié même si, j'en ai gardé un _-pour moi exclusivement_\- et qu'ils ne sont pas tous -_tout de suite_\- présent.

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Sur ceux, j'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture!

* * *

**01_ Différentes versions.  
**

* * *

**_ Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'a trompé !? Tu penses que c'était prémédité !?**

**_ J'pense pas que ce genre de chose le soit. On le fait, c'est tout. …Même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Ils étaient bien ensemble c'est deux-là, non. **

**_ Oui, je le croyais moi aussi. …Est-ce que tu as de ces nouvelles !? Tu penses que c'est ma faute !? Parce que je leur ai dit de bien s'entendre !?**

**_ Non. Et évidemment que non. Peut-être que..., j'en sais rien de ce qui a pu se passer.**

Se fixant l'un et l'autre, ils réfléchissent à la dernière phrase prononcée.  
Puis quelques secondes plus tard, une tête se dépose sur une épaule accueillante et connue de ses sens.  
Il respire ce parfum apaisant, frotte son nez à ce cou offert et fixe cette peau qu'il aime gouter.

**_ Tu as déjà pensé me tromper !?**

Son souffle chatouille son compagnon.  
Sa question n'est pas malveillante, elle est juste curieuse. Curieuse de tout et de rien.

**_ J'crois pas que ce soit une chose à laquelle on pense, Rin. Et puis pour être honnête, je n'ai pas le temps de penser à ce genre de truc puisque la plupart du temps, c'est ta tête que j'imagine. **

**_ …Moi, je ne veux pas que ça nous arrive. Comment je ferais sans toi, moi maintenant !?**

**_ Comme tu faisais avant, tu t'en sortais très bien non. **

Se relevant et passant à califourchon sur son amant, il attrape le visage de son vis-à-vis entre ses mains.  
Sourit tendrement –_ce qui n'arrive pas souvent_\- et cogne leurs fronts.  
Sentant les mains de son compagnon sur ses hanches, un incroyablement apaisement se joue en lui et pinçant sa lèvre, il reprend la conversation.

**_ Pas vraiment. C'est toi qui m'as tendu la main quand ça n'allait pas. Tu m'as laissé rester dans le club à Samezuka et si je m'en suis sorti, c'est un peu grâce à toi. …Ne me trompe jamais, Sei'.**

Un baiser se montre. Simple et platonique.  
Un sourire vient ensuite et attrapant à son tour les joues légèrement rougit de son requin-chaton, Mikoshiba entame une réponse.  
Il est sûr de ne jamais pouvoir faire un truc de ce genre. Il a mis beaucoup trop de temps à l'avoir et il ne veut plus perdre de temps. Pas pour des conneries !

**_ D'accord, de toute façon ça n'a jamais été dans mes projets. Alors toi, n'essaie jamais de vivre sans moi.**

**_ Comment je pourrais. J'ai tellement pris l'habitude d'être avec toi, que quand tu n'es pas là au bout de 20 minutes j'te cherche partout comme un imbécile. **

**_ Y'a des fois comme là, où tu te rends pas compte des choses mignonnes que tu me dis. Je t'adore.**

**.**

**_ Sousuke-san, je-**

**_ Tais-toi. Ce qui s'est passé ne se reproduira pas. On a fait une connerie, j'ai fait une connerie et il faut que tu oublies ça. **

Observant son ainé, il ne sait pas quoi dire.  
Dans ce petit café ou le monde n'est pas, il se retrouve à table avec…., avec celui pour qui il est tombé amoureux.  
Comment aurait-il pu lui résister. Grand. Brun. Les yeux bleus. Le sourire ravageur. C'est sûr, jamais il n'aurait pu lui résister.  
Et ce qu'il entend lui brise le cœur.

**_ Je…, je suis tombé amoureux de toi Sousuke-san.**

**_ J'aime Haruka, tu le sais. Je suis désolé mais, je ne veux pas le quitter. Tu comprends !? On a fait une erreur… .**

Serrant fortement son jeans, ses phalanges blanchissent et son regard s'embue.  
Il se fait cruellement jeté et sans une once de regret. Sincèrement, il ne pensait pas avoir la moindre chance mais, jamais il n'aurait cru être si peu important pour ce noiraud.  
…Non, en vrai il espérait avoir une chance, une infime petite chance pour que son amour soit partagé mais en une phrase, tout s'est éteint.  
Et puis, ça veut dire quoi « une erreur » !? Est-ce qu'il est l'erreur ou est-ce le fait qu'ils ont partagé le même lit, qui est l'erreur !?  
Il est blessé, il a juste mal mais il ne dit rien. Il ne peut rien dire. Après tout, c'est de sa faute non !? C'est lui qui est tombé amoureux d'une personne déjà prise. C'est lui qui a volontairement couché avec un homme déjà prit.  
Face à lui, le Yamazaki termine sa boisson et regarde ailleurs. Il ne veut plus être là. Il perd son temps, il en est sûr mais, il faut que tout soit clair. Qu'il ne soit plus gêné par ce roux avec qui il a eu le malheur de coucher juste par envie.

**_ Oui. Est-ce qu-**

**_ J'ai pas envie qu'on se revoit. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. Tu comprends, si je veux qu'Haruka me pardonne, je ne dois plus te voir. Alors, ne m'appelle plus Momo. **

Un simplement acquiescement se fait.  
Là, le roux n'arrive plus à parler, à ne souffler ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Sa gorge étouffe, sa voix est morte.  
Et il dit « oui » à tout, comme le parfait idiot qu'il est en ce moment. En vrai, il a juste le gout de pleurer –_un peu, voir beaucoup_-. D'oublier –_énormément_-. Et de partir d'ici.  
Le cadet des Mikoshiba sent que son cœur ne va pas tenir. Il part en miette et, il est désolé. Désolé d'être tombé sous le charme de cet ébène.

**_ J'vais y aller. Tiens, j'te laisse ça pour le café. Souhaite-moi bonne chance !**

Levant son regard doré vers ce corps large qui s'éloigne déjà, il ne peut croire ce qu'il entend. Comment pourrait-il lui souhaiter bonne chance !? …C'est, cruel.  
Prenant une profonde inspiration, frottant son visage qui peut le lâcher à tout moment, il paie et se retire aussi de ce café qu'il connait bien.  
A l'extérieur, attrapant son chandail, il enserre son cœur mort. Fixant le sol gris et mouiller, il est un peu –_beaucoup_\- désorienté et mal en point.  
En réalité, il n'a rien demandé, il a juste cru que son coup de cœur avait été partagé mais il n'en fut rien, il a juste reçu un coup. Un coup de plus. Un coup de trop. Un coup qui l'écorche gravement.

**.**

**_ Momo' !? …Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! Entre.**

Laissant un passage plus grand pour l'invité surprise, Rin attend qu'un pas se fasse. Pas qui s'avance lentement pour laisser une tête percuter un torse.  
Étonné, le mauve referme la porte et relève ce roux qui n'a pas l'air en forme et pour cause, des larmes se tracent déjà un chemin sur ses joues.

**_ C'est rien, calme-toi. …Suis-moi.**

Attrapant cette tête contre lui, il le guide jusqu'au salon et s'asseyant avec lui dans le canapé, il lui laisse son épaule pour pleurer.  
C'est vrai, le cadet des Mikoshiba en profite un peu –_même si sa peine est grande_\- mais, tout le monde sait qu'il a toujours eu un faible pour la famille Matsuoka.  
Appelant le grand-frère à la rescousse –_qui prépare le diner_\- le violet essaie d'atténuer ces pleurs qui lui enserrent le cœur.  
Voir Momotarou Mikoshiba dans cet état est inhabituel et triste.

**_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé !? …Dis-moi, le temps que ton frère arrive. **

**_ Je lui ai dit que j'étais amoureux de lui mais, …je sais que je n'avais qu'une infime petite chance pour qu'il accepte mes sentiments mais- Je…, c'est nul ce que j'ai fait, Haruka-senpai est quelqu'un de bien et je suis désolé mais…il a dit que j'étais une erreur. Je…, c'est ma faute mais-**

**_ Chut…, ça va aller.**

Frottant le dos du rouquin, Rin essaie de calmer un peu sa douleur. Il ne dit pas que ce qu'il a fait est bien, de toute façon il n'était pas seul à décider ce soir-là mais…, le voir aussi mal lui donne envie de le protéger.  
Levant les yeux vers Seijuurou, celui-ci se pose face à eux –_sur la table basse_\- et tapotant les cheveux de son petit-frère, ça l'énerve. Là, tout de suite, il a juste envie de frapper le Yamazaki.

**_ Oni-chan~**

Seul ce mot réussi à faire comprendre une chose impossible. Attrapant son cadet, il le pose entre ses bras et le resserre fortement.  
Là, d'autres pleurs arrivent. Des sanglots qui ne soulagent pas mais qui aident. Il a besoin d'évacuer toute cette souffrance que son cœur a reçu.  
Agrippant le t-shirt de Seijuurou, ses plaintes réussissent à fendre l'âme des deux ainés, c'est deux mêmes ainés qui ne savent pas comment réparer le Momotarou « cassé ».  
A l'instant, même Rin trouve que Sousuke a été trop abrupte avec lui, même s'il ne connait pas les mots qu'il a eus pour le rouquin. Il le connait assez pour dire que parfois ces mots sont trop durs.  
En vrai, le Matsuoka ne sait pas quoi faire. Il y a Momo –_ami et frère de son copain_-, ensuite il y a Haruka –_son meilleur ami_\- et il y a Sousuke –_son autre meilleur ami-._  
Entre ces trois-là, il est partagé et si chacun des trois rejettent la faute sur l'autre, Rin est persuadé que tous sont en tort.

**_ J'en ai ma-rre de… d'être celui qui…- ai le cœur bri-sée. Je… …ça fait mal d'être re-jeté~**

**_ Je sais mais tu peux compter sur moi, sur nous d'accord !? On va pas te laisser tomber. …Ils ne te méritaient pas, Momo'.**

**_ Mais Gou-san était gentille et- …Sou-suke-senpai aussi~ …Je…, j'suis qu'un con !**

Il est vrai que sa première déception amoureuse fut avec Gou Matsuoka, celle-ci l'avait rejeté préférant un Tachibana plus avenant et plus viril.  
Resserrant sa prise sur son frère, un coup à la porte se fait au même moment.  
Et alors que Seijuurou propose –_invite_\- son cadet pour la nuit, Rin passe affectueusement une main dans les mèches oranges avant d'ouvrir à l'inconnu.  
Prenant une profonde inspiration, le mauve ouvre la porte en espérant qu'il ne s'agisse d'aucune personne non-désiré –_comme Yamazaki ou Nanase, car là, la bataille serait inévitable_\- et penchant le visage, il soupir.  
Pourquoi est-il ici celui-là !? Il n'a pas été invité. Au contraire, il est toujours « évité » mais c'est pour le bien de tous.

**_ Que fais-tu ici, Kisumi !?**

**_ Eh bien je passais dans le coin et comme il est heure de diner, j'me demandais s'il n'y avait pas une petite place à votre table. **

Étirant un rictus reconnaissable, Rin pousse ce rose à l'extérieur de l'appartement et referme la porte derrière lui.  
Sur le palier, un petit cliquetis se fait et observant son ami tout guilleret, il a envie de le frapper.  
C'est simple, à chaque fois qu'il le voit, il a envie de le frapper simplement parce qu'il sourit trop et pour rien.

**_ Désolé mais tu vas devoir aller autre part, chez toi par exemple. Là, c'est pas le meilleur moment pour t'avoir à notre table.**

**_ Oh, une dispute !? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait !?**

Arquant un sourcil, IL n'a rien fait et pousse son ami pour cette insinuation dérangeante.  
Pourquoi cela serait de sa faute si une dispute éclaterait entre eux !? C'est ridicule.

**_ Non, c'est son petit-frère. Il n'est pas bien et il a besoin de nous. Pas d'un abruti que ne fait que dire des conneries en longueur de temps. **

**_ Un genre de réunion familiale en quelque sorte ! Ok alors je vous laisse. J'repasserais plus tard. Bonne soirée Rin-Rin !**

Un poing percute un estomac et une porte claque.  
Un rosé reste dans le couloir à se tordre de douleur tandis que Rin s'exaspère de ce surnom horrible qui le poursuit depuis l'enfance. …Un jour, il se promet de lui faire payer !  
Barricadant l'appartement, son froncement de sourcil fait sourire le rouge sans qu'il ne le voie et quand la voix de celui-ci s'élève, il le fusille du regard –_alors qu'il n'y est pour rien_-.

**_ Cet abruti de Shigino, un jour j'vais le tuer. …On passe à table, Momo oublie Sousuke de toute façon il n'était pas fait pour toi, t'es trop gentil.**

Les deux frères acquiescent pour des raisons différentes et s'il essuie ses joues trempées de larme, il récolte aussi l'un des rares sourires de Rin.  
Pourquoi !? Surement pour lui dire que tout va bien aller. D'ici quelques temps, ça sera de l'histoire ancienne et dans un espoir fou, le Matsuoka espère que tout rentrera dans l'ordre.  
Recevant une fois de plus ce roux dans ses bras, il redevient maladroit dans ces cajoleries mais il sent également que ce roux en profite. Pourquoi toujours se frotter contre son torse !?  
Sérieusement, ce garçon à un problème.

**_ Arrête ça, abruti ! Éloigne-toi et va t'assoir.**

**_ Rin-senpai~ c'est si confortable.**

Ça ne manque pas, un autre coup de poing est distribué. Il vient s'écraser sur le crâne du pauvre Momotarou et s'il masse sa tête endoloris, cela dessine également un sourire sur son visage.  
Un sourire qui manque et qui ne peut pas être disputé.

**_ Mikoshiba, garde ton frère en laisse. Il est encore plus chiant que toi !**

**_ J'vais prendre ça comme un compliment. Allez, asseyez-vous et Rin arrête de ronchonner t'es mignon.**

**_ La ferme ! Pose les plats et va te jeter par la fenêtre ! **

Un rire se montre alors –_discret mais sincère_\- et si tous les deux fixent leur cadet, c'est parce qu'ils ont peur qu'il devienne fou.

**_ Hé hé…, merci de m'accueillir, j'aime rester avec vous. Oni-chan te laisse pas faire !**

**.**

Sa façon d'être stoïque est déroutante.  
Il reste là. Ne bouge pas. Fixe un point inconnu.  
On ne sait pas à quoi il pense, s'il réfléchit. On ne sait rien puisqu'il ne fait et ne dit rien. Il…, il a cette faculté de ne pas montrer ses émotions quand il le peut.  
On a l'impression que rien ne le touche alors que c'est faux. Il a juste du mal à s'exprimer. Du mal à se faire comprendre mais pas pour tout le monde.

**_ Bordel, dit quelque chose ! Je suis désolé, tu sais. Tellement. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris et j'recommencerais plus jamais alors Haruka, dis-moi ce que j'dois faire pour que tu m'pardonnes. **

Si le silence était une réponse alors cet ébène serait chanceux, malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas.  
Face l'un à l'autre, ils ne font que se scruter. S'étudier.  
Puis attrapant les épaules du Nanase, il resserre sa prise comme si sa vie en dépendait. Comme s'il avait peur de voir disparaitre ce noiraud.

**_Parle ! J'peux pas deviner. Dis-moi, comment faire pour que tu m'fasses de nouveau confiance.**

**_ … … . Commence par ne plus le voir.**

**_ C'est déjà fait ! J'lui ai dit que je voulais qu'il nous laisse tranquille. J'lui ai dit que c'était toi que j'aimais. **

**_ Tu as une drôle de façon de le prouver.**

Le rictus qui se dessine à cette phrase est presque malsain, tellement il est terrifiant.  
A ces simples mots, Yamazaki ne sait plus quoi répondre.  
Il a joué au con. Il a invité par caprice Momo dans un petit bar, pour s'amuser –_pour rire un peu_\- et finalement, il l'a amené dans un Love Hôtel. C'est arrivé comme ça.  
_Seulement quelques heures... ._  
Il avait voulu oublier une journée de travail et un message emmerdant. Il a donc appelé un ami qui craqué pour lui.  
Maintenant, il s'en veut. Maintenant, il sait qu'il a fait la pire des conneries et il veut réparer tout ça.  
Il a déjà reçu les sermons de tout le monde –_ou presque_\- de Makoto surtout et ces paroles restent encrées.  
_« Tu l'as trahi par simple pulsion. Tu as joué avec tout le monde et tu t'demandes pourquoi il ne veut pas te voir !? T'es qu'un gros con. Haru ne mérite pas ça et tu ne mérites pas qu'il te pardonne ».  
_Il veut donner tort au Tachibana. Il veut garder Haruka. Il veut se faire pardonner son erreur d'une nuit.

**_ Je sais… . Ça fait trois semaines que tu t'es réfugié ici, tu crois pas qu'il serait temps de rentrer chez nous !? Tu me manques, Haruka. J'ai besoin de toi… .**

**_ Tu me manques aussi mais qui me dit qu-**

**_ Jamais ! Jamais ! J'veux plus jamais te revoir pleurer. **

Pour une fois qu'il parle, Sousuke le coupe.  
Ayant trouvé refuge chez son meilleur ami, Haruka se traine depuis trois semaines, c'est vrai.  
Il se lève, va à son travail, rentre, mange et se couche. Il ne fait rien d'autre. Ne parle pas. Ne se confie pas ou très peu.  
En vrai, il a mal et a vraiment envie de se mettre en colère –_même s'il l'a déjà fait_-, envie de lui rendre la pareille mais…, lui contrairement à Sousuke, ne peut pas.  
Il l'aime. Encore malgré ce qu'il lui a fait. Il a mal au cœur quand il s'imagine Yamazaki avec un autre que lui mais, d'une certaine manière, il est aussi soulagé de le voir revenir vers lui.  
Il se dit que peut-être…, peut-être que c'est « je t'aime » sont encore sincère, eux.  
Dans les bras du brun, sa tête reposant sur cette large épaule, Haru ne bouge pas. Ne fait aucun geste et pourtant, il retrouve un certain réconfort là. Une certaine chaleur qui lui manque.  
Serré au maximum, il va étouffer mais, le brunet n'a pas l'intention de le laisser partir. Pas encore une fois. …Ce soir, il veut le ramener chez lui. Chez eux.  
Ce soir, Yamazaki veut fermer cette parenthèse qu'il a lui-même ouvert. Il veut récupérer ce qu'il ne veut pas perdre.

**_ D'accord mais…, il me faudra un peu de temps.**

**_ Tout ce que tu veux. Je suis un gros connard et j'te promets de ne plus te faire souffrir.**

**_ Ne promet rien et arrête d'en parler si vraiment ça ne comptait pas et si tu veux que j'oublie.**

Un signe de tête accepte gentiment la proposition et si Sousuke garde précieusement ce visage entre ses mains, c'est parce qu'il a eu peur de le perdre.  
Et parce qu'il a envie de l'embrasser. Envie de gouter à ces lèvres faites pour lui.  
Doucement, il se penche, approche de cette bouche tentante et s'il effleure ces deux bouts de chairs, le Nanase s'éloigne exprès.  
Il ne veut pas lui donner une victoire facile. Ça ne le sera pas et il veut lui faire comprendre.

**_ On rentre mais avant laisse-moi le dire à Makoto.**

De nouveau un hochement de tête se fait et si Sousuke n'a pas réellement envie de voir s'éloigner cet ébène, l'autre ne lui laisse pas le choix.  
Quittant le salon, Haruka retrouve un couloir puis une cuisine. Là, il observe les deux personnes chez qui il a trouvé refuge et s'asseyant près d'eux, il leur explique avec des mots simples et des phrases courtes.  
Il dit « _au revoir_ ». Il dit « _merci _». Il dit « _je l'aime_ ». Et si Gou le soutien, Makoto –_lui_\- doute de la sincérité du brunet.  
Plus jamais il ne veut revoir son meilleur ami souffrir autant !

**[…]**

* * *

**Fini.**

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce projet!? De la mise en page!? De la manière de voir les choses!? Si des zones de "flous" se montrent, c'est normal aussi.

Si des questions vous viennent n'hésitez pas, je n'ai encore jamais mordu -_enfin si mais jamais méchamment_-. Les pairing!? -_Je sais, ce ne sont pas les plus connus-_

Dite-moi vos appréciations, et ce que vous attendez peut-être de la suite des événements.

**L.**


	2. 02:Amabilité et Amitié

Bonjour, bonjour! Je suis **tellement contente de vous savoir au rendez-vous**! Je vous adore.

Maintenant et comme j'ai terminé, je vous poste directement la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise. Quoiqu'il en soit, merci pour votre soutien et vos mots qui m'ont beaucoup aidé et qui m'ont faits plaisir.

**Rating**: K+

**Pairing**: Diversifié.

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Résumé**: Une bagarre. Une discussion.

* * *

**02_ Amabilité et Amitié.**

* * *

Dans les vestiaires du commissariat, Seijuurou retire sa veste et enfile son uniforme.  
Cela fait un peu plus de trois ans qu'il travaille en tant qu'agent et il aime ce qu'il fait.  
Ces horaires sont fixe la plupart du temps, ces collègues sont gentils –_presque tous_\- et il s'épanouit dans sa façon personnelle d'aider les autres.  
Boutonnant sa chemise bleu nuit, la porte se fait entendre et s'il ne remarque pas qui se tient à ses côtés, il le reconnait à sa voix. Voix qui l'irrite de beau matin.

**_ Tu pourrais au moins être poli. **

**_ Pourquoi j'serais poli avec un gars qui fait du mal à mon frère !?**

Claquant la porte de son casier, la tension est palpable et se retournant pour fixer son « ennemi », le Yamazaki fait de même.  
Parce que oui, ils sont collègues et travail dans le même poste de police. Par chance, ils n'ont jamais fait équipe ensemble et ils s'en portent très bien.

**_ Parce qu'évidemment, il est innocent dans l'histoire. Il n'aurait pas dû me tourner autour !**

**_ …Tu n'aurais pas dû le laisser faire dans ce cas-là. Il me semblait que tu avais déjà quelqu'un et que tout allait bien entre vous, non !? Apparemment ce n'était pas le cas sinon tu n'aurais pas trompé Nanase-kun avec mon frère ! **

**_ Ferme-là enfoiré !**

**_ Pourquoi, la vérité ne te va pas !? C'est toi l'enfoiré, Yamazaki. Ne t'approche plus de Momo sinon ton portrait va être refait !**

Une main attrape un vêtement. Froissé et fortement serré, la veste de Seijuurou se fait malmener mais plutôt que d'énerver celui-ci, ça le fait sourire.  
Face à lui –_avec la tête des mauvais jours_\- Sousuke veut frapper et faire mal. Le poing serré et les pensées sombres, il approche son visage de celui du rouge et le fixe méchamment.

**_ C'est lui qui m'a offert son cul alors ne défend pas une petite pu-**

Rapidement, Sousuke est éloigné.  
La droite a été rapide. Comme un souffle venant de nulle part et si sa mâchoire se fait douloureuse –_ainsi que son dos dans les casiers_-, face à lui, Mikoshiba revient à la charge et agrippe à son tour son ennemi.  
Jamais personne ne doit traiter son frère de la sorte. Jamais il ne laissera qui que ce soit malmener son cadet auquel il tient tant !  
Préparant sa nouvelle attaque, une véritable bagarre se déroule dans les arrières du commissariat et si le bruit attire du monde, ils sont rapidement séparés.  
Leurs collègues les éloignent l'un de l'autre, les retiennent durement et ne font pas attention aux mots prononcés.  
Des mots vulgaires qui énervent un peu plus l'autre. Cette chose était sans doute inévitable.  
Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils s'évitaient et aujourd'hui, ils n'ont pas su se retenir.  
Surtout Seijuurou qui hier encore, consoler son petit-frère de cette histoire sordide.

**_ Va te faire foutre ! J'te croise, t'es un homme mort Yamazaki !**

**_ Mais oui, toi profite de Rin tant que tu peux encore parce que je t'assure que je vais te pourrir !**

**_ Bâtard ! Vas-y, viens nous faire chier, je t'attends !**

**_ Mikoshiba va prendre ton service immédiatement et toi, Yamazaki dégage là-bas. Bordel, c'est quoi cette merde ! Que j'vous revois vous battre et vous aurez un blâme, compris ! Foutez-moi le camp !**

Éloigné de force, ils disparaissent de leurs champs de visions respectifs et c'est sans doute pour le mieux.  
Énervé au possible, Seijuurou frappe fortement dans le premier mur venu et sort de l'établissement prendre l'air.  
Massant l'arête de son nez, son poing continue de se serrer mais il doit se calmer. Il doit travailler et bordel, il est sur de vouloir tuer cet enfoiré qui a osé le menacer !  
De son côté, Yamazaki joue le même rôle. Frappant l'un des nombreux casiers –_encore en bonne état_\- il ne décolère pas et même si l'un de ces collègues essaie de le calmer, la situation empire.  
Encore en t-shirt, il ne sait pas s'il sera en état de travailler ou non, là tout ce qu'il veut, c'est continuer de frapper ce rouge aux airs supérieurs.

**.**

Frappant à la porte comme une mauvaise habitude, celle-ci s'ouvre dans la même mauvaise habitude et si elle laisse entrer un fauteur de trouble, le propriétaire des lieux lui indique de ne pas faire de bruit.  
Silencieusement, l'invité entre –_fait son petit bonhomme de chemin_\- et s'arrête dans un salon bien agencé et toujours agréable.

**_ J'arrive alors ne bouge pas et ne l'emmerde pas.**

**_ C'est qui !?**

Observant l'endormit sur le grand canapé blanc, le rosé le scrute et se questionne.  
Il ne l'a encore jamais vu –_il s'en souviendrait_\- et cela l'étonne de voir Rin laisser une personne paresser sans aucunes remarques blessantes.

**_ Momo, le petit-frère de Mikoshiba. Laisse-le, ok.**

**_ Mh. Il lui ressemble beaucoup, il est mignon.**

Souriant de cette remarque et dans une pièce voisine, le Matsuoka consent cette vérité.  
Enfilant et attrapant son sac de sport, le mauve éparpille ses mèches –_les remet en place ou essaie_\- et s'arrêtant derrière le sofa, il remonte la couverture sur le dos de l'endormit.  
Intimant à Kisumi de s'éloigner, il attrape également un bloc-note et inscrit quelques mots en vrac à l'intention du squatteur des lieux.  
Pour ne pas qu'il se pose de question inutile. Pour ne pas le réveiller.  
Ensuite, ils sortent tous les deux de cet appartement, prennent l'ascenseur et s'avance vers la grande rue.

**_ Tu vas encore t'entrainer aujourd'hui !? Ton coach est d'accord avec ça !?**

**_ Si je ne nage pas je m'ennuie et qu'il soit « ok » ou non je m'en fous, j'ai besoin d'être dans l'eau.**

**_ Alors tu vas vraiment nager pour le Japon maintenant !? …C'est génial.**

Resserrant les lanières de son sac de sport négligemment posé sur son épaule, il acquiesce sans dire.  
Ça fait un an que Rin est revenu au Japon.  
Après avoir gagné dans un relai qu'il a pu nager avec Haruka et deux autres coéquipiers. Son rêve avait toujours été de nager un relai parfait sur une scène international et il a brillamment réussi.  
Puis son rêve réalisé, il a décidé de revenir au Japon. De retourner « chez lui ».  
Avant, il ne faisait que revenir de temps à autre puis il s'est découvert nostalgique et, plus à sa place en Australie.  
Donc naturellement et quand Haru lui a dit qu'il arrêtait la nage à haut niveau, il s'est décidé de le remplacer dans l'équipe brodée de rouge et de blanc.  
Bêtement et simplement mais aussi, parce qu'une autre raison lui intimait de rester sur cette île.

**_ Mikoshiba a de la chance, il sait que tu es revenu pour lui !?**

Son œil dérive sur son côté gauche à cette affirmation et question.  
Un voile rougeâtre se dépose sur ses joues mais tentant de le chasser, c'est la colère qui se montre.  
L'affirmation est ridicule, tout autant que la question.

**_ Ne dit pas n'importe quoi. J'suis là parce que j'veux nager pour mon pays, pas parce qu'il est ici. **

**_ …C'est pas ce que j'ai entendu. Mako-chan a dit que c'est parce que tu avais peur que Mikoshiba se trouve quelqu'un d'autre. Tes rêves ont changé Rin et ça te va bien. **

Vexé par la conversation, le violet s'abstient de répondre. Il ne veut plus de cette discussion inutile.  
En vrai, Rin et Seijuurou sont une vieille histoire.  
Très souvent –_à chaque fois en réalité_\- que le Matsuoka faisait escale au Japon, il s'invitait chez son ancien capitaine et à chacune de leur rencontre, ils terminaient dans un lit ou n'importe où mais toujours nu.  
C'était, une relation sans attache. Volage et éphémère. Mais à chaque fois, Rin ne pouvait s'empêcher de rencontrer ce géant rouge au trop large sourire.  
Et après une conversation avec le Tachibana, après avoir entendu dire qu'Haru voulait arrêter, il a vu là une opportunité d'attraper une nouvelle chose qu'il convoitait depuis bien longtemps.  
Nager pour son pays le rendait plus qu'heureux mais, concrétiser sa relation avec son ancien capitaine l'a comblé sans pour autant le dire.

**_ Arrête de raconter des conneries et avance, je serais en retard. **

**_ Ouais, ouais ! Dit, ensuite tu viens avec moi boire un café !? Haru aura surement terminé son service et on pourra discuter tous ensemble ! **

Un haussement d'épaule équivaux à une approbation alors c'est souriant et turbulent que l'on retrouve Shigino sur le trottoir brodé de monde.  
Kisumi, ce qu'il fait !? Rien d'extraordinaire d'après lui. Il fait partie de l'équipe de Basket du Japon et, c'est une star dans son genre. Pour ceux, qui s'y connaisse du moins.  
Depuis tout petit, il se consacre à sa passion –_comme Rin et Haru_\- et s'il était capitaine de son équipe de Basket au lycée, là, il est simplement heureux d'être sélectionné depuis près de deux ans dans l'équipe nationale.  
En réalité, certains d'entre eux ont un destin extraordinaire mais, c'est seulement parce qu'ils se sont donnés les moyens de réussir. De briller quelque part.

**.**

**_ Au revoir coach, à demain !**

De petites mains s'agitent au-dessus des têtes et saluant ses élèves d'un large sourire, Tachibana Makoto soupir de sa journée bien remplie.  
Se faire appeler de la sorte le rend toujours aussi heureux et voir des visages souriant et fiers d'avoir accompli une chose aussi « simple » le ravi.  
Attrapant son sac après avoir salué la secrétaire des lieux, il salut ses autres collègues et se retire de ce gymnase aquatique adapté aux petits comme aux grands.  
Se laissant attraper par une brise d'automne, il étire quelque peu ses muscles avant de prendre la route et de se rendre dans un endroit qu'il côtoie tous les jours.  
Il lui faut une demi-heure de marche –_il préfère marcher que d'emprunter un moyen de transport_\- et quand il arrive devant la pâtisserie, c'est toujours avec enthousiasme.  
Il pousse la porte, s'avance vers sa place attitrée et là –_tout en saluant la serveuse- _il reçoit un morceau de tarte qu'il n'a pas commandé mais dont l'habitude est connue.

**_ Haru est occupé !?**

**_ Il ne devrait pas tarder, il était au téléphone et terminait des glaçages. En attendant, mange ça, c'est ma première sans l'aide d'Haruka-senpai.**

Si un homme de 25 ans n'est pas censé aimer les pâtisseries ou autres trucs sucrés, ce n'est pas le cas du brun qui se fait toujours un plaisir de manger ce genre de chose, tant que ça n'a pas le goût de fraise –_ou chose qui y ressemble_-.  
Découpant une part du gâteau proposé, son palet adore et il le fait savoir d'un sourire et d'un mot.  
Une conversation s'engage entre la serveuse du nom de Rinka –_embauchée depuis près de quatre ans_\- et du maître-nageur même si d'autres commandes affluent.  
Jusqu'à ce que le pâtissier en herbe pointe le bout de son nez. Comme souvent, la jeune fille s'éloigne pour laisser les amis et reprend son travail.

**_ Haru, est-ce que ça va !? Aujourd'hui Hayato est venu me donner un coup de main, il m'a dit qu'il avait fait son entrée au lycée, tu savais !? Il ressemble de plus en plus à son frère.**

**_ Je ne savais pas.**

**_ Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'autre avec Yamazaki !?**

Levant son regard bleuté vers son meilleur ami, l'ébène ne répond pas. …Ou si, il essaie mais ne sait pas quels mots employer.  
Essuyant un plat et le déposant à l'endroit prévu, il revient vers le brunet qui attend toujours une réponse. Comment peut-il savoir ce genre de chose !?  
Parce que pour ce brun, Nanase n'a plus aucun secret pour lui.

**_ Apparemment, il se serait battu avec Seijuurou-san ce matin. Il m'a dit qu'il a été provoqué.**

**_ Il ne te donne que des problèmes. Pourquoi est-ce que t-**

**_ Ne revient pas là-dessus, Makoto. **

Un silence s'installe entre les deux et Tachibana n'avance rien d'autre.  
Il reprend une part de son gâteau « offert » et essaie de comprendre cet ébène qu'il n'aime pas voir souffrir.  
Impassible comme toujours, Haruka ne montre pas ses émotions, même sa phrase a été dite d'un ton neutre et distant.  
En réalité, ils semblent dans une impasse puis-qu'aucun des deux ne veut reprendre la parole, même si la bonne foi du nageur de dos y est.

**_ Est-ce que tu as prévu quelque chose ce week-end !? Sinon tu pourrais m'accompagner au gymnase, une compétition est organisé avec les primaires dont j'ai la charge.**

**_ Pourquoi pas. **

Petit à petit, la discussion reprend autour d'un autre sujet _–sachant maintenant que le dossier Yamazaki n'est pas à sortir_\- et si le bruit ambiant ne le dérange pas, bientôt ça sera l'inverse.  
Une fois que les dix-sept heures se montrerons, une voix stridente se fera entendre _–une voix qu'on peut facilement reconnaitre_\- et une fois de plus, Kisumi se fera remarquer.  
Mais le plus important, c'est que cette histoire de tromperie n'ait rien cassé entre Rin et Haruka.  
Pour l'instant c'est la seule chose dont on peut s'estimer heureux car, depuis plus de trois semaines, il est impossible de les réunir tous dans un même groupe !

**.**

**_ Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ! T'as pas réussi à rattraper un voleur ou un truc du genre !?**

Un large sourire aux lèvres et laissant son ami s'assoir sur le même banc que lui, Rin attend une réponse qui –à coup sûr, retiendra son attention.  
Croquant généreusement dans sa crêpe fourrée, la mine renfrognée du noiraud l'amuse.  
Appuyé sur ses cuisses comme à son habitude, un sac fait trembler le sol _–car relâché brutalement_\- et un regard noir se peint.

**_ J'me suis battu avec ta saleté de copain ! Il me le paiera à coup sûr.**

**_ Et ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé !? Il ne frappe pas pour rien, tu as du parler de Minishiba, non !?**

Comment Rin peut être si perspicace !? Sousuke se le demande à l'instant, à croire qu'il connait les habitudes et réactions de chacun.  
C'est énervant et en même temps, ça permet de ne pas tourner autour du pot.  
S'appuyant contre le dossier du banc, un long soupir à fendre l'âme apparait et fixant le ciel assombrit, un froncement de sourcil se montre.

**_ Je lui ai dit la vérité, que son frère n'était pas un saint et qu'il écartait les jambes pour tout le monde. **

Le souffle du Yamazaki se coupe à cause d'un poing dans l'estomac.  
Un regard noir assassine le violet et un poignet est retenu. Sousuke n'aime pas ça, se faire maltraiter pour une seule petite phrase.

**_ Il n'est pas comme ça et tu le sais. Il a bien fait de te frapper ! Sérieusement à quoi tu pensais !? Pourquoi tu l'as provoqué de la sorte !? Assume un peu ton erreur merde, tu ne vas jamais avancer sinon.**

**_ Pour toi aussi c'est de ma faute alors !? Merde, j'pensais que tu me soutiendrais un peu, que tu prendrais un peu mon parti.**

**_ Je n'ai pas dit ça. Momo est aussi en tort parce qu'il ne t'a pas repoussé mais tu l'es également puisque tu connaissais ses sentiments pour toi et tu l'as amené dans un love hôtel. Vous avez tous les deux fait du mal à Haru. … …Il t'a bien amoché !**

Attrapant et examinant la mâchoire de son meilleur ami, Rin sourit malicieusement.  
Une marque se dessine déjà sur cette peau légèrement bronzé et si le noiraud se laisse faire, il ne fait pas non plus attention au Matsuoka rieur.  
Mais quoiqu'il en soit, se retrouver ici –_seul_\- avec ce mauve, lui fait du bien. Au moins, il peut continuer de compter sur son ami d'enfance.  
Ami qui le relâche et qui croque de nouveau _–généreusement- _dans sa crêpe qui disparait rapidement.  
Il n'est pas censé être si mignon pour un homme de 25 ans, c'est ce que se dit le Yamazaki à cet instant mais apparemment, Rin est différent des autres. …C'est son meilleur ami après tout.

**_ Si Ryugazaki n'avait pas été là, personne n'aurait jamais rien su. Tu penses de moi que je suis un salop !?**

**_ De temps en temps. Mais tu n'aurais pas supporté de lui mentir. …Moi tout ce que j'espère, c'est que tout se calme. Que tout redevienne comme avant même si ça semble impossible. Tu n'as plus intérêt à faire d'autres erreurs avec Haru parce que même moi, j'te le pardonnerais pas.**

**_ A t'entendre parler, j'ai l'impression que ça ne pourra jamais t'arriver de tromper ce c-, Mikoshiba. **

**_ Évidemment que non !**

La réponse ne peut pas être plus claire et plus rapide.  
Cette chose étonne d'ailleurs le Yamazaki qui dévisage ce mauve au regard sur et limpide.  
La détermination qu'il y lit est rare et précieuse. Apparemment, Rin est sur de ce qu'il avance, sûr de lui et de ses sentiments.  
Un « _tu l'aimes tant que ça_ » est fortement pensé mais rien n'est dit. Il chiffonne seulement les mèches violines de son ami pour détendre l'atmosphère.

**_ Allez vient, j'te paie un truc avant de rentrer !**

**_ Tu devrais plutôt rejoindre Haru, il a bientôt terminé et ça lui ferait surement plaisir. On ira une autrefois ! Et puis, je dois féliciter Sei', j'aurais bien aimé le voir en colère.**

**_ Arrête ça, j'ai l'impression de voir une lycéenne pré-pubère toute émoustillée par une bagarre de rue. **

S'énervant de cette remarque, Rin frappe sans retenu le noiraud qui en rit.  
Et puis quelque part –_à cet instant précis_\- Sousuke à l'impression que tout est redevenu comme avant.  
Comme durant leur année de lycée où ce violet le remettait toujours en place.  
Sur la route –_sortant de ce parc_-, les deux amis quittent ce petit havre de paix.

**[...]**

* * *

**Terminé.**

J'ai l'impression que c'est court mais bon. Je crois que ça sera le format habituel. ^-^

Ah, une petite précision -_pour ceux et celle qui ne le savent pas encore_-, le MikoRin est mon couple préféré donc, je m'excuse d'avance si parfois, je les expose un peu plus. Ce n'est pas intentionnel, c'est inconscient. Je tâcherais de me reprendre si ça gêne réellement. Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'oublierais pas les autre et particulièrement Sousuke et Haru.

Sur ceux, je tâcherais de poster le plus régulièrement possible. Sinon, à votre avis, Haruka va-t-il réellement pardonner à Sousuke ou pas!?

Je vous embrasse.

**L.**


	3. 03:Rencontre Improviste

**Bienvenu à vous !**

Je suis là et je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous, un bon Halloween -_même si c'est déjà passé de quelques jours_\- ! J'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusé, moi oui (à part une légère bagarre)

Aussi, je suis très heureuse que cette fiction fasse l'unanimité! C'est super, sincèrement! Je vous remercie toutes -_et tous!?_-

**Réponse à Yume**: _De la folie sans doute un peu, j'avais toujours rêvé d'une scène de ce genre entre eux. ^-^_  
_Toujours pas réussi!? Rah, c'est pas faute d'essayer pourtant ! lol. Non mais je peux te comprendre et puis, vu que tu apprécie énormément le Yamazaki, ça va être difficile pour toi de le détester!_  
_Je ne peux que te dire, espère parce qu'en réalité, je doute encore beaucoup donc, je ne peux pas préciser tes pensées et puis ça serait trop facile sinon! ;) Mais quoiqu'il en soit, Kisumi je l'aime de plus en plus!_  
_Merci et j'espère que la suite te plaira! Croisons les doigts! je t'embrasse fort! :3_

* * *

**Rating: **K

**Pairing: **Nombreux.

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Résumé: **Rin aime les gens incontrôlable. Haruka a du mal. Makoto essaie de bien faire. Et.. Momo _-lui_\- essaie simplement d'éviter tout ce petit monde.

* * *

**Rencontre Improviste.  
**

* * *

**_ Oh, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec ton arcade !? Tu as loupé une porte !?**

**_ J'ai eu, une divergence d'opinion avec ton cher et tendre meilleur ami. Et j'en suis assez heureux parce que je ne l'ai pas loupé. Je t'assure que ça fait du bien de le frapper.**

Se laissant tomber dans le canapé et soupirant de bien-être, le rouge ferme les yeux et laisse son crâne percuter le dossier de son siège.  
Le silence de l'appartement lui fait plaisir même s'il sait que Rin va répliquer. Peut-être même défendre cet idiot de noiraud sans cervelle.  
De son côté et revenant dans le salon, le mauve observe la nonchalance de son petit-ami à peine rentré est souri bien malgré-lui.  
En vrai, c'est un sourire d'excitation. Il ne sait pourquoi mais il aurait adoré apercevoir un Mikoshiba violent et hors de contrôle.  
Il y pense depuis sa rencontre avec Yamazaki dans le parc. …Depuis des heures donc.

**_ Je sais, il m'a raconté. Tu sais, j'pensais que tu ne te mettais jamais en colère –de cette façon j'veux dire et j'aurais aimé voir ça. **

Les paupières encore closes, il saisit quand il sent quelque chose sur ses cuisses, quelque chose répondant au doux nom de Rin à califourchon sur lui.  
L'observant faire, son amant pose ces mains sur son torse et approchant leurs deux visages, des nez se frôlent et un large sourire apparait.  
Apparemment, le Matsuoka à quelque chose derrière la tête.

**_ Vraiment !? Tu ne me fais même pas la morale !? Me dire, que j'aurais pu agir autrement. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Rin, dis-moi. **

**_ On verra ça plus tard, pour l'instant j'ai envie de faire l'amour ici-même. **

**_ Me savoir violent, t'excite !? **

Un cœur rate un battement de cette annonce faite à haute voix mais, la vérité est là.  
Effleurant du bout des lèvres la bouche tentante du carmin, Rin semble réellement émoustillé et s'il mordille les bouts de chairs de son ainé, c'est pour lui transmettre son envie.  
De petits baisers en surfaces se montre alors que Seijuurou l'observe faire –_le laisse faire également_\- et suivant ces petites intentions, le vermillon invite ses mains sur le fessier relevé de son compagnon.

**_ …Je crois bien~ J'ai vraiment envie, Seijuurou.**

Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut entendre ce prénom dans la bouche du mauve et si le Mikoshiba en est heureux, il presse un peu plus ce corps contre le sien.  
Attrapant à pleine bouche les lèvres tentantes de son cadet, un baiser pulsion s'improvise et une nuque est prise en otage par des mains joueuses.  
Le mauve griffe cette peau tannée, emmêle ses doigts aux mèches vermeil et nourrit le baiser de désir.  
Leurs respirations s'accélèrent inévitablement et se dandinant quelque peu sur les cuisses du rouge, Rin sent également des mains s'introduire dans son pantalon.  
Souriant et heureux de ce constat, leur étreinte continue jusqu'à ce qu'une sonnerie les dérange.  
Sonnerie qui ne veut pas être entendu et qui fait grogner le plus jeune des deux.

**_ Laisse, on n'est pas là ce soir. …J'ai envie de toi~**

**_ Ça pourrait être important ou alors…hn Rin, mon travail. **

**_ Je m'en fous, ce soir c'est seulement nous deux. Ça te pose un problème, crétin de Mikoshiba !?**

Il répond d'un baiser et d'un sourire.  
Ça ne lui pose aucun problème et pour preuve, il masse plus vigoureusement les fesses de ce mauve –_qui gémit-_ et juste après, il le renverse sur le sofa.  
Dominant la situation, la sonnerie continue de retentir et une phrase arrive, celle d'un rouge qui ne veut rien faire d'autre que de concrétiser les attentes de son copain.

**_ On va laisser le répondeur faire son boulot. **

Cette phrase terminée, des bouches se rejoignent ainsi que des langues avides et torrides.  
Appuyant sur le corps du mauve, Seijuurou fait frémir celui-ci et il en est ravi.  
Continuant d'agripper tout ce qui pourrait le mettre en contact avec son rouge, le Matsuoka s'impatiente et demande plus.  
Il se cambre même pour permettre à son amant de retirer plus facilement ses vêtements.  
Et si les soupirs envahissent la pièce, si les gémissements et les envies se font entendre un peu partout, au loin un message s'enregistre.

_« Oni-chan t'es là !? Rin-senpai !? …Bon, c'était pour savoir si- en vrai j'aimerais vous inviter. J'ai une course ce week-end avec mon club et j'aimerais bien que vous soyez là. Dite oui, s'il vous plait ! Ça me rassurerait ! A plus tard. »_

**.**

De retour chez lui après une journée de travail, la fatigue se fait ressentir et en même temps, un sentiment de bien-être se pose sur ses épaules.  
Pourquoi !? Simplement parce qu'il a l'agréable surprise de revoir le Nanase vagabonder entre les couloirs et dans la cuisine pour préparer son repas préféré –_le maquereau-_ de toutes les façons possibles.  
Ces simples choses lui avaient manqué durant ces semaines d'absence, de déroute et de solitude.  
Accoté à cette embrasure, il épie sans vergogne l'ébène qui lui donne une deuxième chance et parce qu'il veut recréer le contact entre eux, il s'avance et se poste derrière ce dos qu'il veut toucher.  
Du bout des doigts, il frôle les épaules, les bras occupés et les côtes fines.  
Et approchant son visage de la nuque fraiche du noiraud, il respire ce parfum qu'il reconnait sans peine, ce parfum qui –au début de leur relation le mettait sur les nerfs et qui ensuite, l'a rendu complètement fou.  
Son nez donne des frissons à Haru, toute sa peau frissonne et tremble mais il ne veut pas vraiment y faire attention.

**_ Tu sens bon, Haruka.**

Ça ne se voit pas mais intérieurement Haru aime ça. Aime entendre son prénom dans la bouche de ce brun, pourquoi !?  
Parce qu'il est le seul qui ne veut pas découper son prénom.  
Le seul, qui s'efforce de le dire en entier, d'un seul tenant et…, comme s'il aimait la sonorité.  
Mais même avec ça, il ne peut pas. Il a l'impression que la bouche du Yamazaki à encore le gout de l'autre. Le gout du mensonge.

**_ Tu n'aurais pas dû te battre. Éloigne-toi s'il te plait, je pourrais te brûler. **

Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, Sousuke n'écoute pas. Il ne veut pas, ne peut pas.  
Il se dit que s'il obéit, plus jamais il n'aura l'occasion de le toucher, de l'approcher, de l'embrasser et il ne veut pas de ça.  
Alors, caressant cette nuque blanche de ses lèvres, il répond à la première partie de la phrase. Au pourquoi silencieux.

**_ Je sais mais il doit arrêter de croire des choses fausses. Je ne le ferais plus, ça te vas !?**

La réponse ne vient pas et ne viendra surement jamais.  
Un visage est alors tourné, le Yamazaki veut apercevoir cette frimousse impassible et pourtant jolie.  
Il veut…, juste lui montrer qu'il est là et qu'il restera là quoiqu'il arrive.  
Leurs prunelles se croisent, deux bleus différents se jaugent et s'inspectent. Deux océans qui essaient de se joindre de nouveau.  
Et si, en douceur un baiser se pose sur les lèvres du Nanase, il ne dure pas. Casse vite mais n'est pas rejeté. Il est simplement…, coupé.  
Ce n'est ni une victoire ni une défaite pour le brunet. C'est un pas qui stagne et c'est déjà pas mal !  
Et reprenant la cuisson de leur diner comme si de rien n'était, Sousuke s'éloigne après avoir caressé des mèches câlines.

**_ Je vais prendre une douche. A tout de suite.**

Fixant son plan de travail, Haru sert les dents et une fois la disparition de l'autre fait, il observe ce couloir vide de tout.  
Être de retour ici, dans cet endroit avec ce brunet lui va. Un truc en lui à l'air heureux même si son cœur à peur.  
Il est terrifié à l'idée de devoir encaissé d'autres maux mais, il a besoin de lui pour réparer sa tête et ses sentiments. Pour réparer leur histoire mise à rude épreuve.  
Mordant sa lèvre –_chose rare et souvent invisible_-, il termine le diner et installe la table.  
Revenir ici après trois semaines de « casse » le rend heureux et…, il aimerait que cela continue.  
Il veut oublier. Oublier même si pour l'instant il n'arrive plus à trouver le sommeil.  
Il a besoin qu'on lui dise que tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, que tout est derrière lui.

**.**

Le week-end se montre et parce que le samedi a déjà été décidé, la plupart des personnes connues se trouvent dans le gymnase, là où, l'effervescence est de mise.  
Ce que tous attendent avec impatience !? Cette course –_ou même pas_\- d'un groupe de primaire organisé par eux et pour eux.  
Bien sur les coach sont là –_Tachibana en fait bien sûr parti-_et s'il motive ces petits nageurs en herbe, c'est pour divertir parents, frères, sœurs et amis.  
Dans le bassin, certaines « courses » ont déjà été effectuées et le sourire aux lèvres, la journée est bonne. Heureuse et bonne.  
S'éloignant de ses élèves pour une minute ou deux, Makoto s'en va retrouver ses propres amis assis dans les sortes de gradins près de la piscine.  
Il salut évidemment quelques parents et s'asseyant près de Gou –_à laquelle il vole un baiser_-, il espère que tous s'amusent –_tous ceux qui ont pu être présent_-.

**_ C'est gentil d'être venu, merci. Haru, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi. Une fois les nages terminées, les parents pourront rejoindre leurs enfants s'ils le souhaitent donc, tu pourras nager si tu veux. **

Cette réplique ravie les oreilles du noiraud qui ne fait que fixer cette eau clair depuis tout à l'heure et si tous ont le sourire, personne n'ose se moquer d'Haru et de sa passion.  
Différentes conversations se montrent alors _–des tensions également, comme celle entre le Tachibana et Yamazaki_\- mais personne n'en fait la remarque.

**_ C'est dommage que Rin-chan ne soit pas là ! Haru-chan et lui auraient pu leur donner un magnifique** **spectacle ! **

**_ Ouais, c'est dommage mais il ne pouvait pas aujourd'hui. Ça sera pour une prochaine fois.**

**_ Makoto tu devrais y retourner, je crois qu'ils te réclament. **

La discussion entre Nagisa et le brun ne va pas plus loin et ceux, grâce à la violette.  
Si ça avait été le cas, le nageur de dos aurait dû dire que Rin ne pouvait pas être présent car il avait déjà des engagements envers Momotarou et…, ça n'aurait pas plu.  
Des idées auraient germées dans certains esprits et ça n'aurait pas été bon pour le groupe légèrement bancale ces temps-ci.  
Souriant une dernière fois à ses amis, il s'en va rejoindre le bord du bassin. Et si on ne l'entend pas, on peut clairement voir qu'il se fait taquiner par ses élèves.

**_ Quelqu'un sait ce que fait Rin-chan aujourd'hui !? On pourrait le retrouver plus tard, non !**

**_ Arrête de parler de mon frère, laisse-le où il est ! Il est occupé. …Sousuke-kun, c'est bien que tu ais pu venir.**

**_ Je suis content aussi, Gou-san. **

Souriant à la jeune fille, le brun attrape sans réfléchir la main du Nanase et s'il la resserre et la pose sur sa cuisse, c'est sans mauvaise intention aucune.  
D'ailleurs, cette main n'est pas repoussée n'y même retirée et ça soulage Sousuke.  
Voyant ce petit pas en avant, la mauve sourit et re-concentre son attention vers son petit-ami officiel qui ne fait que sourire et attirer les regards.  
Elle n'est pas du genre « jalouse » mais, le fait que des mères célibataires tournent autour de ce brunet ne lui plait pas.  
Il lui appartient et si certaines ne l'ont pas encore compris, elle va devoir se faire entendre !

**.**

De l'autre côté de la ville, l'ambiance est tout autre et les cris sont de plus en plus perçants. Même du côté de R-

**_ VAS-Y MOMO ! FAIT DE TON MIEUX !**

**_ Oniii-chan !**

Sur le bord de la piscine, un rouquin fait d'étrange signe à son frère ainé –_dans les gradins_\- qui est sur le point de se faire tabasser par un violet à l'oreille sourde.  
La « conversation » continue –_si on peut dire_\- et à côté d'un Rin renfrogné, des éclats de rire se font entendre –_ceux d'un rose complètement hilare_-.  
Et par chance, après quelques longues minutes, l'agitation se tait grâce à Shima Ikaya –_l'ami et capitaine de Momotarou-._  
Soupirant de contentement, le Matsuoka se détend légèrement quand l'autre abruti rouge s'assoit à ses côtés et que l'autre crétin orange plonge dans le bassin se mettre en position.

**_ Ils sont marrant. Pourquoi tu ne l'encourage pas toi aussi, Rin-Rin !**

**_ Ferme-là, tu veux !**

Pas vexé pour un sous, le sourire de Shigino continue de se montrer et juste après, un silence étrange envahis le stade.  
Les athlètes se préparent, se concentrent et attendent avec impatience et stresse, le coup qui retentira pour signaler le top départ.  
Et celui-ci ne se fait pas attendre.  
Là, tout va très vite. Le premier plongeon, le premier battement, la première remontée. Tout. Tout va extrêmement vite et les 50 premiers mètres s'envolent rapidement.  
Les encouragements pour Momo et l'université qu'il représente s'accentue toujours plus et si Rin à le sourire de le voir aller si vite, ce n'est rien au côté d'un Mikoshiba s'époumonant de joie.  
Les tribunes hurlent, les nageurs donnent toutes leurs forces dans cette course folle et si l'adrénaline est à son comble, l'épreuve se termine déjà.  
Ce n'est rien. Seulement des secondes qu'on pourrait croire longues alors que non. Ou alors, ce sont des minutes toutes au plus mais rien d'autre et la première main touche déjà le bord.  
La seconde main arrive très vite et les autres suivent le même chemin. Au final, il faut attendre quelques autres secondes de plus pour connaitre le résultat définitif.  
Résultat qui qualifie un rouquin alors qu'il pensait avoir fait un mauvais temps.

**_ Il l'a fait, c'est bien mon petit-frère ça !**

Heureux à souhait, il informe le rose et le mauve de sa descende dans les vestiaires et si le violet, le laisse partir, c'est sans doute pour retrouver une ouïe convenable.  
Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il est heureux pour le Minishiba –_second d'une course_-, ces efforts et ces entrainements ont payés !  
Les gradins continuent d'applaudir les champions qui se retirent déjà pour laisser place aux autres compétiteurs et continuant d'applaudir, Rin se dit que lui aussi aimerait féliciter le petit Mikoshiba.

**_ On y va, on reviendra ensuite.**

**_ Ok, je te suis. Je ne le savais pas aussi fort, le petit dernier. C'est une famille de prodige ou quoi !?**

**_ Et puis quoi !? Ne dit pas ça devant eux, il pourrait encore te croire et attraper la grosse tête.**

Descendant l'escalier, ils s'en vont retrouver deux rouges qui doivent être bien agités et c'est peu dire car, dans les vestiaires –_ou dans les couloirs_\- les frères se chamaillent.  
Attrapant et triturant les mèches gorgées d'eaux, Seijuurou félicite son cadet et l'enserre contre lui –_peu importe qu'il soit trempé ou non_-.  
Souriant et rigolant à souhait, ce spectacle n'est pas rare mais toujours aussi délectable.  
Alors quand derrière eux se montre le Matsuoka et Shigino, l'un est habitué à cette chose, l'autre étonné.

**_ Oh Rin-senpai, tu as vu ! J'ai augmenté mon temps !**

**_ Ouais, félicitation. Tu vas devoir d'entrainer pour la suite maintenant. Et qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit, arrête avec le « senpai » sérieusement, ce n'est plus nécessaire. **

**_ C'est une vieille habitude, désolé.**

Chiffonnant les mèches de son cadet, il lui sourit et le laisse se rendre au vestiaire –_réellement cette fois- _quoi qu'avant, le rosé décide lui aussi de félicité ce rouquin qu'il rencontre pour la seconde fois.  
Et la réaction de Momotarou se fait mignonne. Pourquoi !? Parce qu'il n'a pas l'habitude d'être complimenté par un étranger.  
Donc, des pointes de rouges se dessinent sur ses pommettes.

**.**

Dans les rues de la ville, un quatuor se distingue très nettement à cause de leur folie –_enfin surtout à cause de leurs jacassements incessants_-.  
Traversant les trottoirs de la grande rue, ils cherchent un café habituel et connu de leurs sens.  
Même si Rin essaie de les faire taire à coup de poing, de remarque acerbe et de regards vengeurs rien n'y fait, ils sont beaucoup trop excités.  
Surtout que l'autre abruti, joueur de basket s'y est mis aussi.

**_ Soyez moins bruyant, s'il vous plait. Mikoshiba tu ressembles à un gamin.**

**_ Désolé mais que veux-tu, je suis fier de mon petit-frère. **

Levant les yeux au ciel de cette réplique qu'il entend toutes les deux minutes maintenant, le violet se décide de ne plus rien demander.  
De les laisser de côté pour un moment.  
Continuant sa route –_les mains dans les poches mais un fin sourire tout de même_-, il observe les vitrines et ne fait plus attention à cette main qui le frôle de temps à autre pour un oui ou un non.  
En vrai, c'est une bonne journée et il est content de la passée avec ces abrutis.

**_ Rin-chan ! Sei-chan ! **

Une porte s'ouvre à la volée –_la porte d'une boutique_\- et le requin tombe nez à nez avec un blondinet souriant.  
Étonné de le croiser ici, les deux font une pause tandis que Momo se retourne –_tout comme Kisumi_-.

**_ Nagisa, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici !?**

**_ Je suis avec Makoto, Haru et les autres vous venez !? Je vous ai vu à travers la vitre. Salut Momo' !**

Le roux salut timidement le doré face à lui et détourne très vite le regard.  
Momotarou ne sait pas se que les amis de Rin pensent de lui et il ne veut pas le savoir. Il n'a pas envie de voir de haine dans le regard des autres.  
Là, en une fraction de seconde, sa bonne humeur s'atténue et ses poings se resserrent imperceptiblement.

**_ Désolé, on doit fêter la victoire de Momo. Il s'est qualifié pour son université aujourd'hui. Mais, on peut rapidement les saluer, non !?**

Une approbation se fait attendre. C'est étrange à dire mais, Rin veut l'accord du Mikoshiba avant de se décider.  
Il ne veut froisser personne en réalité.  
Un signe de tête se fait alors de la part de Seijuurou et si un sourire se montre, une réplique arrive.  
Elle n'était pas attendue mais quelque part, elle est peut-être nécessaire. En réalité, c'était inévitable même si le mauve s'étonne et s'attriste de la situation, tout comme les autres.

**_ Je vais vous attendre ici.**

**_ On vous attend ici. Dépêchez-vous ok, sinon je l'embarque avec moi !**

**_ On se dépêche.**

Fixant le rose à ses côtés, Momotarou ne dit rien et essaie de se faire le plus petit possible alors que Rin et Seijuurou suivent le blondinet tout guilleret.  
A l'extérieur, la parole n'est plus. Elle n'est plus parce que le Minishiba observe par-delà la fenêtre et tombe sans problème –_malheureusement pour lui_\- sur le Yamazaki et Haru.  
Son cœur pince et pique. Et si sa lèvre tremble –_se fait maltraiter_-, il est également éloigné de la vitrine et mis contre un mur.  
Là, il ne peut plus rien épier si ce n'est un torse et un timide sourire.

**_ Tu devrais arrêter de te faire du mal, d'accord. Je sais un peu ce qui s'est passé et tu devrais oublier. C'est la meilleure des choses à faire même si c'est compliqué.**

Passant son avant-bras sur ses prunelles pendant de longues secondes, Minishiba calme ses pensées et son palpitant patraque.  
Après ça, son visage est de nouveau découvert et un mince sourire se montre. Un sourire de réconfort et de non-inquiétude.  
Il ne veut plus voir et ne plus penser. En vrai, il ne veut plus tomber amoureux. Il est sûr que cette chose est mauvaise pour lui. Non, elle n'est pas mauvaise, elle est surement impossible pour lui !

**_ Tu viens, j'te paie une glace le temps qu'ils reviennent. On m'a toujours dit qu'il fallait quelque chose de sucré pour se remettre d'aplomb. **

**_ Non merci, Shigino-san.**

**_ Appelle-moi Kisumi et j'insiste. Moi, j'en ai besoin d'une !**

**[…]**

* * *

**Terminé.**

Ce sont tous des personnages principaux et pour l'instant, j'essaie de n'oublier personne même si ci ça ne se voit pas mais c'est normal, j'avais pris un peu d'avance pour ce chapitre et après l'avoir relu, je n'ai pas su changer la moindre phrase! :/ [J'ai comme l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ce moment, non!? O_o]

Par contre, la semaine prochaine, tout sera pour le mieux, j'en fais une affaire personnelle!

Sinon, je suis ravie d'avoir des followers, des favoris, de vous avoir en vrai! Merci à vous! :3

**L.**


	4. 04:Prendre son temps

**Tadam** ! Magie du cinéma me voilà !

Et attendu avec impatience -bon ok, c'est pas vrai xD- voici un nouveau chapitre!

Vous avez passé une bonne semaine!? Moi, oui. Dans la mesure du possible, on va dire. Donc sans plus attendre voici ce qu'il vous faut savoir.

**Rating**: K

**Pairing**: Divers et varié.

**Dislcaimer**: Comme chaque semaine -_je le redis_-, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Résumé**: Quand on ne sait plus, on réfléchit trop et quand on aime défendre ce que l'on croit, on n'y met tout son cœur.

* * *

**Prendre son temps.**

* * *

Il l'aime. Il en est sûr. Mais ce n'est pas ça le problème.  
Le problème, c'est qu'il ressasse sans cesse cette histoire. Il n'en peut plus. Il a souvent mal à la tête à cause de ça.  
Mais et même si c'est lui qui a dit au brun de tout oublier, il n'y arrive pas. Il ne peut pas faire abstraction de ce qu'il a su, de ce qu'il imagine, de ses pensées.  
Tous les soirs, sa tête lui fait un peu plus mal et quand Sousuke le touche, c'est la même chose. Il a cette sensation de brûlure qui lui court sur la peau et il n'aime pas.  
Il déteste cette sensation qui commence à le dévorer à petit feu.

Pourtant il l'aime. C'est tellement bête à dire. …C'est tellement bête mais, il ne peut s'en empêcher.  
Parfois, quand il est seul, il a envie de pleurer mais il n'y arrive pas.  
Il n'arrive pas à extériorisé son mal-être, parce qu'il n'arrive pas en parler avec la personne concerné.  
Il se demande pourquoi !? Comment !? Les raisons !? Les causes !? …Il veut savoir et en même temps, absolument pas.  
Si jamais Sousuke venait à lui dire que c'est parce qu'il est trop calme ou docile ou « lent » ou inexpressif, il ne le supporterait pas.  
Et il n'est même pas sûr qu'il supporterait le fait qu'il lui dise que c'était simplement une « envie passagère ».

Pourquoi serait-ce une envie passagère de toute façon !? Une envie n'est généralement pas passagère, elle est régulière et répétée.  
Alors, est-ce que Sousuke a déjà revu, Momotarou !? Est-ce qu'il repense à cette nuit !? Est-ce qu'il pense à ce roux, plus qu'à lui !?  
Il ne croit pas. Et puis, si c'était le cas, il ne serait pas revenu vers lui. Il ne l'aurait pas imploré.  
Alors qu'est-ce qui cloche !?  
Il a mal. Là, juste au niveau de son cœur. …Il a terriblement mal et en même temps, il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit faire. Il ne sait pas comment réparer tout ça.  
Est-ce qu'il le veut au moins !? Est-ce qu'Haruka veut réparer cette erreur !? Il le croit. Il veut y croire.

Quand il ferme les yeux, quand il fait le vide dans son esprit, il a envie d'être égoïste. Juste un peu. De prendre encore un peu plus de recul mais, dans le même temps…, il n'a pas su dire non à Sousuke.  
Comment aurait-il pu alors qu'il avait l'air si sincère. Si blessé.  
Il veut ce brun seulement pour lui mais maintenant il doute. Comment pourrait-il l'avoir pour lui alors qu'il n'est pas fichu de le garder !?  
Comment faire pour qu'il lui appartienne un peu alors qu'à la moindre occasion, il le laisse s'enfuir sans pouvoir le retenir.  
Il autant en colère contre lui, que contre le Yamazaki. Il s'en veut et en veut à l'autre.

**_ Haruka-san, est-ce que ça va !? Tu as l'air ailleurs depuis tout à l'heure.**

Perdu dans ses pensées, la phrase a du mal faire son chemin jusqu'au cerveau de l'ébène.  
Oui, il va bien. Il veut juste comprendre ce qui a pu se passer entre lui et son petit-ami. Il veut comprendre ce qu'il a fait de mal. Ce qui cloche entre eux. En lui.  
Alors, peut-être qu'il a l'air ailleurs mais, c'est impossible pour lui de se concentrer uniquement sur son travail ces temps-ci.

**_ Ça va, merci.**

Rien de plus, rien de moins. « Ça va » parce que ça doit aller.  
Parce qu'il veut que ça va et il veut continuer de bien aller. Il veut faire un effort et il veut réussir à récupérer ce brun qu'il a peut-être volontairement éloigné, il ne sait pas.

**_ Tu as des problèmes avec Yamazaki-san !? Il vient rarement ces temps-ci et tu ne regardes plus la porte dans les environs de 18 heures. Est-ce que je peux t'aider !?**

Fait-il réellement ça !? Regarder la porte. L'attendre inconsciemment. Vérifier l'heure.  
Il ne sait pas mais une chose est sûre, il a des problèmes avec Yamazaki Sousuke et il ne sait pas comment les résoudre.  
Il ne sait pas s'il doit parler franchement. Avec modération. Ou laisser faire et tout garder pour lui.  
Oublier c'est compliqué, il vient de s'en rendre compte.  
Parce qu'au plus il veut oublier, au plus il y pense. Et Au plus il y pense, au plus il veut savoir.

**_ Rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas. …Met ceux-là en vitrine, s'il te plait.**

**_ Rah, tu ne veux jamais rien m'dire ! Mais tu sais, si tu as des soucis, c'est toujours mieux de se confier à quelqu'un alors n'hésite pas d'accord ! **

Le sourire de la jeune fille lui fait tout oublier pendant quelques secondes.  
Elle a raison, il le sait et il a déjà quelqu'un à qui se confier mais pour l'instant, il veut juste, essayer de régler tout ça lui-même.  
Il veut trouver une solution, des réponses et récupérer Sousuke Yamazaki, seul.

**.**

**_ Tu crois que ça va s'arranger !? Ça fait quoi, une semaine qu'Haru-chan est reparti chez lui, non !?**

**_ Ça ne fait qu'une semaine mais hier en parlant avec Haru, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il allait un peu mieux.**

Dans le salon du Tachibana –_alors que tous ont terminés ou non pas eu à travailler_-, trois autres personnes participent à cette conversation.  
Gou –_évidemment_-, Rei et Nagisa.  
Tous deux inquiets pour leur ami, ils essaient de trouver ensemble des solutions acceptables mais, en réalité, ils ne peuvent rien faire. Seulement attendre et supposer.

**_ De toute façon, on ne peut pas les aider. C'est à eux de faire ce qu'ils croient être justes. Nous, on peut simplement les épauler s'ils nous le demande.**

**_ Momotarou aurait dû le repousser. C'est de sa faute si Haru-chan souffre aujourd'hui.**

**_ Momo-kun n'est pas le seul fautif !**

Elle ne sait pourquoi mais, Gou ne peut pas laisser Nagisa dire n'importe quoi. Il est vrai qu'elle défend le rouquin à l'instant mais, c'est parce qu'il le mérite un peu.  
Jusqu'à présent, il a été accablé de tout et ce n'est pas acceptable. La jeune fille est partagée entre ses différents amis et elle ne veut pas choisir qui elle doit soutenir.  
Alors si son regard dispute silencieusement le blondinet, elle ne le fait pas exprès. Elle veut juste protéger tout le monde d'une histoire sans lendemain.

**_ Nagisa-kun, Gou-san a raison. Et puis si tu fais ça, il y a encore moins de chance pour qu'on puisse passer des soirées tous ensembles comme tu le souhaites. **

**_ …Désolé. Et si on parlait de Thanksgiving !? Vous rentrez tous chez vous !?**

**_ Je crois oui. Et puis, notre mère sera contente de voir Rin avant sa prochaine compétition. Il va devoir partir pour deux semaines en Novembre. **

**_ Moi cette année, je vais présenter Rei à ma famille. **

N'étant pas au courant de ce petit détail, le dit « Rei » observe son côté gauche. Pourquoi n'est-il pas informé de cette chose !?  
Une petite dispute apparait, ainsi que des rires et si Makoto et la violette sont spectateurs, ils trouvent cette situation assez drôle et bonne enfant.  
Le blondinet a toujours eu le don de prévoir l'imprévu et cela, à toujours agacé le bleuté qui n'est autre que son petit-ami depuis le lycée –_même si officiellement, leur relation a vu le jour plus tard_-.  
Les arguments voltent de parts et d'autres de la pièce et pendant ce temps, Makoto se permet de resservir ces invités.

**_ De toute façon c'est trop tard, Rei-kun. Une fois que Nagisa a décidé quelque chose, on est obligé de suivre. Bonne chance !**

Fixant la mauve comme si elle venait de l'informer d'une nouvelle dérangeante, il fait rire l'assemblé.  
S'il y a bien une personne qui connaisse le doré sur le bout des doigts c'est bien lui, alors il n'a pas besoin qu'une tierce personne vienne enfoncer le clou de sa pitoyable défaite à ne trouver aucunes excuses valables.

**_ C'est cruel, Gou-san. **

**_ Mais non et puis comme ça, tu pourras demander à sa sœur des photos de Nagisa quand elle le déguisait en fille. Ça sera ta récompense. **

**_ Hé ! De quoi tu parles !? Ce n'est pas vrai. Oublie ça, Rei. **

Un éclat de rire se fait entendre, suivi de plusieurs autres et inévitablement, des petites remarques commencent à être faite à l'Hazuki.

**.**

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais !?**

**_ Une nouvelle recette.**

Mélangeant les différents produits dont il a besoin, il met des doses approximatives. Des doses que lui seul exige et il a besoin de concentration pour ça.  
D'aucunes distractions même si –_dans son dos_-, il peut sentir cette chose qu'on appelle regard sur lui.  
Le tablier noué et les mains occupées, il essaie de garder son attention sur sa création mais, il ne sait pas. Sentir ce brun quelque part derrière lui, le rend nerveux. Nerveux et frissonnant.

**_ J'suis sûr que ça sera délicieux. Tu m'fais gouter !?**

Regardant en biais, les prunelles bleutées d'Haruka tombe sur le corps imposant du Yamazaki à ses côtés.  
C'est –il ne s'habitue pas à sa présence. Il…, en vrai cet ébène à simplement peur de le regarder en face. Peur de le regarder et de voir un truc qui pourrait le déranger.  
C'est vrai, c'est lui qui est revenu de son plein gré mais, maintenant il ne fait plus que douter de ce brun. Il a peur d'être de nouveau pris pour un con.  
Pour un idiot même si tous ses sentiments sont contradictoires depuis un certain temps.  
Dans sa tête c'est le bocson, il se sent trahit et manipuler mais en même temps, il ne peut pas se défaire de Sousuke. Il a envie de recoller les morceaux, de le croire et de compter pour lui.  
Alors dans le silence de cette cuisine, dans l'attente aussi du Yamazaki, Haru se décide de plonger son doigt dans la pâte et de l'approcher des lèvres de son compagnon.  
Heureux de cette invitation, Sousuke prend un malin plaisir de lécher cet index et s'il ne lâche pas du regard le Nanase, c'est certainement pour lui faire comprendre un truc.

**_ C'est délicieux. …Goute, tu verras par toi-même. **

Plongeant à son tour son doigt dans la pâte, Sousuke incite le plus petit à prendre son doigt en bouche et sans forcer, il y arrive.  
La langue d'Haru joue avec ce doigt et si un jeu de séduction se crée entre les deux –_pour l'un ce n'est pas réellement intentionnel-._  
Doucement, le brunet fait lâcher les ustensiles du Nanase et si celui-ci se retrouve dos au plan de travail, c'est pour que ce même brun se retrouve face au noiraud.  
L'un face à l'autre, le doigt du Yamazaki joue avec la lèvre inférieure d'Haruka et s'il se laisse faire, c'est parce qu'il le veut bien.  
Fixant ce nageur de papillon face à lui, Haruka ne fait qu'attendre et s'il le voit approcher, il n'amorce aucun geste de recule. …Il veut tester. De nouveau sentir le contact avec Sousuke.  
Accrochant la taille du noiraud, des lèvres se frôlent et si tout va doucement pour le moment, la pression que ressent Haru dans son dos se montre –_elle_\- plus forte.  
Suivant le baiser donné, des centaines de questions parviennent à l'esprit de l'ébène et ça le terrorise. Est-ce que Sousuke a déjà fait ce genre de chose avec quelqu'un d'autre !?  
Est-il aussi attentionné avec les autres !? Qu'a-t-il fait avec le Mikoshiba !? Est-il réellement revenu !?  
Cassant le baiser pour reprendre son souffle, des mains s'accrochent à un t-shirt et une tête se baisse.

**_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a !?**

**_ J'me demande si tu vas recommencer ou si tu as déjà fait ce genre de chose avec l'autre. J'en ai marre de me poser tant de question et j'aimerais pouvoir oublier tout ça. Mais à chaque fois que j'te vois tout m'revient. Ce soir-là, j'avais essayé de t'appeler pour te dire que Makoto avait été trop loin mais toi, t'étais occupé de t'envoyer en l'air ! J'me demande quand est-ce que tu vas recommencer.**

**_ Je ne fais jamais deux fois la même erreur mais j'vais pas continuer de m'excuser Haruka. J'ai fait une connerie, je le sais et toi aussi alors si tu n'arrives pas à aller de l'avant, je sais pas ce qu'on peut faire. **

**_ J'en sais rien moi non plus. **

S'éloignant du Nanase, il se pose sur un tabouret non loin de là et soupir.  
Cette conversation –_cette situation_\- prend une drôle de tournure et Sousuke n'aime pas. Il n'aime pas la façon dont Haru le fixe, cette façon silencieuse de lui dire « peut-être que… ».  
Ça le met en rogne même s'il n'a aucun droit de l'être. Mais que peut-il faire de plus !? Se justifier !? Non, il l'a déjà trop fait. Comprendre le noiraud !? C'est déjà fait. Alors quoi !?  
Le laisser prendre la décision sans se battre !? Ce n'est pas acceptable. Il ne peut pas accepter de perdre cet emmerdeur de dauphin si peu bavard.

**_ Est-ce que tu veux qu'on se sépare !? **

**_ Je veux…- …Je veux que tu répondes à mes questions. Pourquoi lui !? Est-ce qu'à chaque fois qu'on va se disputer tu vas te précipiter sur un autre !? Qu'est-ce qui te plait le plus chez lui !? Est-ce que tu l'embrassais comme tu m'embrasses moi !? Est-ce que tu le touchais com-**

**_ Tais-toi et écoute-moi. Ce soir-là, c'était pas prévu. C'est toi que je voulais mais j'étais trop en colère contre le Tachibana et toi pis, je l'ai appelé histoire de boire un verre avec un ami. Ensuite, pourquoi je l'ai amené dans cet hôtel, j'en sais rien. Parce que je voulais te blesser sans doute comme tu l'avais fait. J'savais pas que ça aurait été aussi loin et putain non ! Tu baises dix fois mieux que lui ! Rien ne me plait chez Momo'. C'est toi que je veux. Je l'ai même jamais embrassé. Je…, c'est toi que je veux Haruka, tu entends ! Alors regarde-moi, essaie de me croire. Je te mens pas.**

Attrapant la taille du Nanase, Sousuke pose son front contre le torse de son vis-à-vis et respire son parfum.  
Sa prise se fait ferme –_elle fait presque mal_\- et Haruka ne sait pas quoi faire. Les mots, la voix du Yamazaki semble tellement sincère –_même son regard semble l'être_\- alors qu'est-ce qui cloche !?  
Et puis, peut-être que s'il n'avait pas connu son « rival » ça aurait été mieux. …Non, ça aurait été pire, il le sait.  
Pourquoi Rei a dû lui dire dans ce cas !? Il aurait préféré ne jamais être au courant de cette coucherie. Rester dans l'ignorance toute sa vie.  
Déposant ses mains sur les larges épaules du Yamazaki, Haru l'observe. Caresse du bout des doigts quelques mèches de son homologue et…, il l'aime autant qu'il le déteste.  
Mais, il ne peut décidément pas le laisser à quelqu'un d'autre. C'est…, c'est impossible de le voir partir.

**_ …Je te crois.**

Relevant le visage, les yeux remplis d'espoir, Sousuke pose un maigre sourire sur son visage.  
A-t-il bien entendu !? Il croit que oui.  
Il semble qu'ils peuvent surmonter cette épreuve, s'ils sont deux. Il y croit. Continuant de fixer les autres orbes océans, il essaie de lire en lui, de le comprendre un peu plus mais il se trouve dans l'incapacité de retranscrire les émotions de cet ébène.

**_ J'aimerais parler avec Mikoshiba. Est-ce que tu veux bien !?**

**_ …O-oui, si tu en as besoin. **

Une sorte de soupir s'échappe des lèvres du Nanase et juste après ça, un baiser-caresse voit le jour.  
Haruka dépose ses lèvres sur celle du Yamazaki et si l'échange ne dur que quelques secondes, ce sont des secondes de bonheur car, c'est la première fois en un mois que le Nanase débute un baiser de lui-même –_sans qu'il n'y soit forcé ou obligé_-.

**_ Allons dormir, je terminerais ça demain. Sousuke…, je crois que ça va un peu mieux. **

**.**

Sortant de la faculté –_son entrainement terminé_\- et son sac sur l'épaule, Momotarou chiffonne ses mèches rebelles et brillantes.  
Saluant son capitaine et ses autres coéquipiers –_amis plus que coéquipiers_-, il marche tranquillement le long des grilles et se fait rattraper par une personne qu'il connait à peine.  
Levant la tête, il tombe nez à nez avec l'ami de Rin. Il ne comprend pas ce que ce rosé fait face à lui alors, il est bien obligé de demander.

**_ Bonjour, Momo-chan.**

**_ S-Shigino-san, bonjour. Que fais-tu ici !?**

Un sourire malin s'installe sur les lèvres de l'appelé et faisant une gestuelle qui lui est propre, un clin d'œil se montre et la réponse se fait.

**_ Kisumi. Je viens de quitter l'entrainement et je t'ai aperçu. Je peux te proposer un café !?**

Momotarou ne le sait pas mais, Kisumi passe ses entrainements très loin de son université.  
Alors si une question « hors contexte » devait être posée, il est inévitable que ce rose mente effrontément.

**_ Euh je…, j'allais rendre visite à mon frère. **

**_ Oui mais je sais qu'il finit tard ! Rin se plaint toujours de ça. **

**_ Rin-senpai ne se plaint jamais d'Onii-chan. **

**_ Es-tu sur de connaitre Rin !? Je ne pense pas. …Tu viens, c'est par-là, j'vais te dire des tonnes de choses sur Rin et ton frère.**

Contrarié de ce fait, le Mikoshiba suit sans rechigner Kisumi auprès duquel il défend le mauve et le rouge.  
Il est vrai que le Matsuoka cri souvent pour rien –_et souvent à l'encontre de son frère_\- mais, admettre cela ne lui plait pas.  
Pour lui, Rin et son frère sont le couple idéal parce qu'ils n'étaient pas prédestiné.  
Parce qu'ils se sont battus et il aime les idéaliser.

**.**

_**_ Quoi !? Non. …Oui, je sais ça. Oui.**_

Attrapant un stylo et un bloc note, il note ce qu'il entend et essaie de ne pas soupirer.

_**_ Évidemment. Pourquoi !? …Mais non et puis tu sais Tachibana ne sera pas là. **_

Levant les yeux au ciel, cette fois il soupir et n'entend pas la porte de son appartement se refermer.  
Allant et venant dans la chambre –_entre bureau et armoire_-, il continue de noter ce qu'on lui dit et de préparer son sac pour la fin de semaine puisqu'il doit se rendre à la demeure familiale dès le dimanche soir.

_**_ Parce qu'il ne veut pas te voir, tu ne le savais pas. Oui, je viendrais un jour plus tôt, ça te va ! Quoi !? Non, ce n'est pas parce que je viens un jour plus tôt que Mikoshiba sera là. Pourquoi tu tiens tant à le voir de toute façon !? Il te déteste. **_

Arrivé dans la chambre –_après avoir visité les autres pièces_-, le rouge arque un sourcil d'entendre cette phrase.  
Lui, détester sa « belle-mère » !? Rin est vraiment quelqu'un de vil. Enfin bon, il ne va pas le changer.  
Attrapant la tête violette sur laquelle il dépose un baiser sur le haut du crâne, il salut son cadet et attrape le téléphone.

_**_ Bonjour, belle-maman. Rin vous fait encore des misères !?**_

Très clairement, sur les lèvres du Matsuoka on peut lire un « fayot ».  
Poussant le géant rouge, un rire se fait entendre alors que le carmin continue d'écouter la matriarche Matsuoka.  
Et continuant de fixer son amant alors qu'il ferme son sac, il s'assoit sur le lit et écoute la conversation en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du vermeil.

_**_ Eh bien, peut-être que vous pourriez venir à Noël !? Comme ça, même si Gou-kun le fête avec la famille de Makoto, vous pourriez la voir. **_

Un « Quoi » se lit sur les lèvres de Rin et retirant le téléphone des mains du Mikoshiba, il cache le combiner pour que la conversation ne soit pas entendu par sa génitrice.  
Pas qu'il soit contre l'idée, seulement… un truc l'emmerde.

**_ Pourquoi tu dis un truc comme ça !? Elle va vouloir dormir à l'appartement. **

**_ Ce n'est pas un problème. On a une chambre d'ami, elle sert à ça, non !? **

**_ C'est pas le problème. Elle va vouloir fouiner partout, tu ne l'as connais pas encore. Et puis, on n'pourra rien faire. Si tu l'amène ici, réserve lui une chambre d'hôtel. Tu n'auras qu'à trouver une excuse crédible. **

Un sourire narquois se pose sur les lèvres de Seijuurou et embrassant Rin, il garde ce menton entre son index et son pouce.

**_ Ne pas faire l'amour te chagrine à ce point !? **

Sentant le rouge s'étaler sur ses joues, le violet repousse son irritable petit-ami et s'éloigne rapidement de lui. Il le déteste. …Il déteste ces mots.  
En plus, il peut clairement lire sur son visage sa taquinerie et il n'aime pas.

**_ …Ferme-là et me parle plus, crétin ! Va te pendre, tu me feras plaisir.**

Balançant le cellulaire à la figure de son homologue, il quitte la chambre tout aussi vite et s'en va dans la cuisine, réchauffer les plats commandés plus tôt.

**_ Oh et la prochaine fois, préviens quand tu as des heures supplémentaires à faire, idiot de Mikoshiba !**

_**_ J'avais oublié, la chambre d'ami est occupée par le matériel de Rin. Je vous réserverais une chambre dans un hôtel pour les fêtes, si bien-sûr vous voulez venir. Belle-maman, je vais devoir vous laisser, Rin fait encore une fois ces dents. Passez une bonne soirée.**_

_**_ Pour le calmer quelque chose de sucré suffit généralement. Bonne soirée Seijuurou et tu es le bienvenu quand tu veux à la maison. Au revoir.**_

**[…]**

* * *

**Terminé**.

Voilà, l'équilibrage est occupé de se faire et Haru commence à nous dévoiler des choses. J'espère que cela va vous plaire. Ho et oui, Haruka parle mais c'est tout à fait normal non vu les circonstances.

En tout cas, merci d'être au rendez-vous et j'essayerais de répondre au mieux à vos attentes! Sur ceux, j'espère bien, à la semaine prochaine!

**L.**


	5. 05:Thanksgiving

**Bonjour !**

Je suis là et j'espère que ça vous fait plaisir. [Non!? T-T bon eh bien, pas grave. Moi je suis contente d'être ici!]

Sans plus attendre, voici la suite. ...Ou pas.

**Yume: **_Coucou! Une psychopathe quand même pas mais presque lol. Non sérieusement, je peux tout à fait comprendre parce qu'il y a aussi certains personnages de Free que je ne porte pas dans mon coeur et que j'aime voir souffrir donc bon. Je ne te jetterais pas la première pierre!_  
_Sinon, moi aussi j'ai une préférence pour les Samezukiens hors mis une personne, voir deux. Mais bon ça, c'est juste physique lol et je suis contente de te faire apprécier Haruka, j'espère que je réussirais à continuer sur ma lancée!_  
_Kisumi est l'un de mes perso préféré même s'il n'apparait pas énormément et j'ai toute une histoire pour lui. En ce qui concerne Momo..., je n'en dirais pas plus mais tu as surement raison!_  
_J'ai pas pu m'empêcher avec la mère de Rin, contente que t'ait apprécié ce moment! ;) Je t'embrasse fort! Et merci d'être là !_

Maintenant, appréciez!

* * *

**Thanksgiving**

* * *

**_ Tu ne te moques pas.**

**_ Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais quelque chose comme ça !? …On n'a pas eu trop l'occasion de se voir ces temps-ci… .**

**_ Je crois être incapable de garder quelqu'un, Rin. …Moque-toi.**

**_ Je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour faire ce genre de chose et puis, de nous deux, c'est toi qui est le plus apte à ce genre de chose. Moi, j'ai eu beaucoup d'échec. Tu en fais d'ailleurs parti.**

**_ Tu t'en sors mieux que moi aujourd'hui. Pourquoi êtes-vous tous aussi gentil.**

**_ C'est parce que…- . Aie confiance en toi, Haru. Je connais Sousuke et s'il est revenu, c'est pour te garder soit-en sur. **

Regardant le ciel face à eux, ces arbres qui perdent doucement leurs feuilles, les deux amis respirent le grand air et savourent ce petit moment d'accalmie.  
Fermant les paupières et repensant aux paroles du mauve, un fin sourire se distingue sur les lèvres de l'ébène. Discuter avec Rin le repose, lui fait du bien.  
Il n'y a pas de faux-semblant, d'attention particulière aux mots choisit. Il y a juste, Haruka et Rin.  
Deux vieux amis qui se connaissent mieux qu'ils ne le devraient et qui savent quand parler ou non.

**_ J'aurais aimé que quelqu'un se moque. Entendre un « **_**j'te l'avais bien dit**_** » pour changer un peu. Tu penses toujours que je suis assez bien pour rester avec Sousuke ?!**

**_ Si ce n'est que ça, je peux te dire des trucs que personnes ne t'a encore jamais dit. Par exemple, « Si tu restes là à pleurer sur ton sort, rien ne va jamais changer ». Ou alors, « Frappe-le ce baka-suke et venge-toi de la même manière ». …C'est ce que tu veux entendre !?**

**_ …Je…, non désolé.**

**_ Ne le soit pas. Tu sais Haru, ne doute pas de toi. T'es parfois chiant à ne rien dire, bête en pensant que tu es seul mais, tu es quelqu'un de bien. Si tu veux, je t'aiderais. Tu peux compter sur moi, Haru !**

Frappant son torse pour affirmer ses dires, un large sourire se dessine sur la frimousse du violet ce qui donne de bon frisson au noiraud.  
Des frémissements de bien-être et de confiance. Il aurait surement dû parler au Matsuoka avant, c'est ce qu'il se dit. Rin a toujours une solution à tout.  
Puis se faisant attraper les épaules pour un peu plus de réconfort certainement, le Nanase laisse échapper un soupir et des petites tâches rougeâtres sur ses joues en guise de joie.

**_ Bon et si on rentrait, maintenant !? Je dois rejoindre Sei' avant qu'il ne parte chez lui. Si ça va pas, appelle-moi d'accord. Je suis là pour toi, Haru !**

**_ Merci. …Vas-y, j'ai autre chose à faire avant. … …Rin~**

**_ …A ton service.**

Oui, décidément –_et tout le monde peut dire la même chose_-, il n'y a que le sourire de Rin qui est une vérité à part entière.  
Enfant ou adulte, son sourire répare toujours. Alors serrant les poings, Haruka se promets d'écouter les conseils de son ami d'enfance et des autres. Il veut passer au-dessus de tout ça et il veut arrêter d'inquiéter ses amis.  
…Mais, il veut aussi connaitre la vérité.

**.**

**_ Ha-Haruka-senpai ! **

**_ Est-ce qu'on peut parler !?**

Fixant les alentours comme si une caméra cachée s'y trouvait, le Minishiba espère à une farce ou un truc qui y ressemble.  
L'ébène ne peut pas réellement se tenir face à lui avec son air habituellement neutre peint sur son visage, si !? C'est impossible. Et puis, pourquoi !?  
Pourquoi venir le retrouver. Pourquoi vouloir lui parler !?  
Acquiesçant contre son gré et pensant ne pas pouvoir refuser cette rencontre, il demande au noiraud de le suivre.  
A l'extérieur –_derrière le café dans lequel Momotarou était venu avec des amis_-, il se retrouve face au Nanase.  
Surement son pire ennemi à l'instant. Puisque…, à part le frapper, que peut-il faire d'autre !?

**_ Je suis venu te demander une seule chose alors, répond simplement. Qu'à fait Sousuke après avoir couché avec toi !?**

Son cœur brûle, il en est sûr. Ce rouquin se mord la lèvre durement, à l'évocation de ce simple souvenir trop douloureux.  
Il essaie pourtant de suivre les conseils de son frère, d'oublier « ce connard » comme il aime l'appeler mais, si on lui en reparle tout le temps, ça devient compliquer.  
Comment oublier une personne alors que tous y font toujours référence !? C'est comme si tous l'empêcher d'oublier sa faute, son erreur et son attachement pour cette personne.  
Relevant la tête mais ne voulant pas croiser le regard tellement bleuté de son vis-à-vis, il s'arrête à la hauteur de son nez.

**_ Il…, il m'a dit de foutre le camp. Que…, qu'il aimait Haruka-senpai et que je ne devais plus le croiser. Il m'a dit d'oublier cette stupide connerie.**

**_ C'est tout !?**

Ce n'est pas tout, il a eu bien d'autres mots cruels mais, il ne veut pas tous les répéter.  
Alors continuant de serrer les poings et la mâchoire, il répond de nouveau à cet ébène qui ne change pas d'expression.

**_ …O-oui. Haruka-senpai, je sais que…, tu ne veux pas d'excuse de ma part, que ça serait très malvenu mais j'voulais pas, vous faire de mal. C'est ma faute ! C'est ma faute, j'aurais pas dû le pousser à faire ça. Je ne suis rien alors, je ne vous causerais plus d'ennui. **

**_ Il n'aurait pas dû t'amener là-bas. …Crois-tu qu'il regrette !?**

**_ Évidemment… .**

_« Il ne disait que ton prénom et quand il a compris ce qu'il était occupé de faire, il m'a mis dehors. »  
_C'est la suite de son « évidemment » mais il ne dit rien, ça fait déjà mal comme ça –_pour les deux_-.  
Baissant la tête, le cadet des Mikoshiba espère que cet interrogatoire se termine bientôt, pourquoi !? Parce qu'il se sent réellement mal. Il a mal au cœur, au ventre, à la tête, partout.  
L'ébène –_lui_\- essaie de comprendre mais n'y arrive pas. C'est vrai que cela a pu être facile d'être tenté par Momotarou mais à l'entendre, Sousuke ne voulait même pas de lui.  
Alors pourquoi !? Pourquoi se sont-ils retrouvés dans ce love hôtel à faire des choses dégueulasses !?  
Mordant sa lèvre, le Nanase lève sa main.  
Il a envie de détester ce roux –_il le déteste_\- mais, quelque part il sent de la culpabilité monter en lui, pour aucunes raisons puisqu'il n'est pas fautif.  
Attendant le coup, le Minishiba ne fait que fermer les yeux et attendre. Après tout, il l'a bien mérité.

**_ Ne t'approche plus de nous.**

La main d'Haruka sur son épaule, il ne comprend pas et s'il ne fait que la fixer, il entend aussi très distinctement ces mots.  
Les yeux bleus fixent durant de longues minutes ce roux immobile et s'il fronce les sourcils, c'est peut-être parce qu'il aimerait frapper en réalité.  
Pas une personne en particulier –_même pas celle qui se tient face à lui_-, juste frapper dans quelque chose. Pour évacuer son trop plein d'émotion.  
L'acquiescement se fait –_est enfin aperçu-_ et retirant sa main, Haruka se retire également et retourne à l'intérieur du café pour ensuite disparaitre complètement.  
De son côté, Momotarou reste là, ne bouge plus et essuie ses prunelles rougies et humides.  
Il ne veut plus faire de mal à personne. …Il ne veut plus. Ne veut plus s'immiscer dans la vie des gens.  
Plus jamais.

**.**

**_ Oh Sousuke ! J'pensais que tu ne viendrais plus, entre vas-y. **

**_ Désolé de m'imposer ainsi.**

**_ Ne dit pas de bêtise, je t'ai invité il me semble et je suis heureuse de voir que tu as suivi mon conseil. Vas-y installe-toi à table, on va bientôt diner.**

Retirant sa veste et ses chaussures, il entre dans la maison des Matsuoka et s'avance vers la salle-à-manger suivi de près par son hôte.  
Une fois-là, une place lui est assignée –_à côté de Rin_\- et si la conversation continue, elle dérape sur un sujet important pour les grands-parents et pour la matriarche Matsuoka.

**_ Quand est-ce que Tachibana-san va faire sa demande !? Il serait temps, tu ne penses pas Gou !? Combien de temps vous fréquentez-vous maintenant !?**

**_ Oba-chan ! Ce…, ne dit pas des choses comme ça. On a le temps tu sais et puis, on est très bien comme ça.**

**_ Il n'a pas intérêt. Qu'il s'estime heureux que je l'accepte à tes côtés, c'est déjà pas mal.**

**_ Rin, ta sœur est assez grande maintenant pour prendre ces décisions seules, tu ne crois pas !? Bon et sinon, vient avec moi dans la cuisine apporter les plats.**

Trainant avec elle un Rin bougon, le violet menace sa sœur d'un regard.  
Pourquoi l'a menacé !? Pour rien. Simplement pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas se précipiter dans les bras de ce vert. Elle a bien assez le temps d'après lui.  
Autour de la table, la discussion continue et un brun prend la parole. Maintenant que le mauve n'est plus, il est plus facile de donner son opinion quand il s'agit de Gou.  
Le grand-frère protecteur n'étant plus là, on peut s'exprimer plus librement.

**_ Rin a encore du mal sur le fait que tu es aménagé avec lui !? …Il t'a toujours protégé, c'est mignon.**

**_ Qu'il s'occupe un peu de ses affaires si tu veux mon avis. **

**_ Dommage qu'il n'est pas pu venir aujourd'hui. Il est tellement agréable comme garçon. Comparé à Rin et sa mauvaise humeur.**

**_ Obaa-chan, je t'entends ! Je vous entends tous d'ailleurs, bande de crétin. …Sousuke fait de la place, la dinde est là. **

Arrivant avec le plat de viande, le mauve fait attention de ne rien renverser.  
Posant avec précaution les mets, il se pose en bout de table avec celle-ci et attrapant les couteaux, il les avance à son grand-père comme toujours.  
Depuis…, que leur père n'est plus là pour faire ce rituel si particulier.

**_ Cette année mon garçon, c'est ton tour. **

**_ Vraiment !? …Ojii-san… .**

**_ Oh allez, ne te fait pas prier Onii-chan, j'ai faim moi ! **

Des éclats de rires se font entendre et si des tâches rouges se posent sur les joues de la violette, l'ainée des Matsuoka attrape les couteaux.  
Cette année semble particulière… .

**.**

**_ Comment se passe ton travail Makoto !? On a entendu dire, que tu faisais des compétitions, est-ce vrai !? Et toi Haru, tout se passe bien !? La natation ne te manque pas trop !?**

**_ Ce n'est pas vraiment des compétitions, c'était seulement pour que les différentes écoles se rencontrent. Mais c'était amusant. **

**_ Tel que je te connais, tu as dû apprécier oui. Et toi, Haru !?**

**_ …Pas vraiment. J'aime assez ce que je fais aujourd'hui.**

**_ Toujours aussi bavard à ce que je vois, tu n'as pas changé ! En tout cas, je suis heureuse que vous ayez accepté l'invitation. Ça me rappelle de vieux souvenir, quand vous étiez encore enfant par exemple.**

Les parents échanges des sourires complices tandis que les « enfants » eux, se contentent de soupirer silencieusement.  
A table, deux familles. Celle d'Haruka et celle de Makoto.  
Les sourires sont de mises et si les plats sont déjà entamés, la parole _–elle-_ continue toujours plus.  
Même Ran et Ren s'y mettent. Faut dire, ils sont heureux de revoir leur frère.  
Et ils posent tellement de question que le vert ne sait pas où et quoi répondre.

**_ Je me suis inscrit au club de natation de notre lycée ! Et Ran est membre du club de basket. Je lui ai dit que c'était pour les garçons mais elle ne veut rien savoir.**

**_ Imbécile, tu crois que le club féminin sert à quoi !? Et puis, je n'ai pas demandé ton avis. On est arrivé plus loin que vous au championnat inter-lycée !**

La dispute –_ou la conversation mouvementée_\- s'accentue davantage entre les jumeaux et si Makoto, reste au milieu de cela, ça ne le dérange pas.  
Cette ambiance lui manque de temps en temps, alors retrouver ses frères et sœurs le rend heureux.  
Même si pour l'occasion, il les calme en tapotant sur leurs têtes et en s'ajoutant à la conversation.

**_ Alors le club de natation existe toujours au lycée Iwatobi !? …C'est super. J'espère que vous en prenez bien soin et toi Ran, je suis sûr que tu vas faire des merveilles dans ton équipe.**

**_ Bien sûr ! Vous êtes des légendes au club et il parle souvent de vous et de toi Haru-chan aussi ! Et quand je leur dis que je te connaissais, ils ne m'ont pas cru. **

**_ Tu arrêterais de te vanter aussi.**

**_ Ça suffit tous les deux, manger et laissez Haru et Makoto tranquille. Le repas vous plait !?**

**_ Il est délicieux, merci.**

Souriant à ses parents, le vert reprend une bouchée de sa viande tandis que l'ébène acquiesce silencieusement.  
Là, dans ce salon qui n'a pas changé, on pourrait croire à un retour en arrière.  
C'est peut-être ça la magie de Thanksgiving. Le fait que…, quoi qu'il se passe, au moins une fois par an, on se retrouve « comme avant » et sans penser à autre chose.  
Tachibana et Nanase continuent d'évoquer des anecdotes de leurs bambins tandis que les jeunes adultes et adolescents, continuent de s'informer des nouveautés de leurs vies.

**.**

**_ Ah Nagisa, on ne t'attendait plus ! Tu dois être Rei, c'est ça !? Je suis sa mère, enchanté.**

**_ Enchanté Madame, je suis Rei Ryugazaki.**

**_ Ne soit pas si formel, entrez, entrez ! La route n'a pas été trop longue !? Tes sœurs sont dans le salon, va les rejoindre. **

**_ NA-CHAN !**

Des tornades blondes et châtaines se ruent sur le pauvre dernier de la fratrie.  
Étouffant au milieu de tous ces bras et de toutes ces têtes souriantes, Nagisa essaie de faire bonne figure même si un « Na-chan » a déjà été dévoilé.

**_ Comment tu vas !? Tu n'as pas changé, tu es toujours aussi mignon. …oh, dis-nous qui c'est !? **

**_ Je vous présente Rei, c'est…, euh, c'est mon co-locataire. Sa famille est en déplacement à l'étranger et j'me suis dit que ça ne serait pas dérangeant de l'amener. **

Pourquoi un manque de courage soudain !? Parce que le blondinet a eu peur de tous ces yeux braqué sur lui.  
Comme dans l'attente de quelque chose et il n'a pas aimé.  
Il s'en veut et il a peur que Rei lui en tienne rigueur mais, il ne l'a pas fait exprès.

**_ Mais non, mais non ! Enchanté, je suis Nanako ! Tu es mignon, est-ce que tu as une copine !?**

**_ Ne commence pas avec ça et vous, n'en rajoutez pas. Rei vient avec moi, je vais te montrer ou déposer tes affaires. Maman, on monte quelques minutes.**

**_ Fait, avec tes sœurs je vais préparer la table. **

Attrapant le poignet du Ryugazaki, le blondinet le tire derrière lui et l'entraine à l'étage.  
Pourquoi ces sœurs sont-elles si excitées et bavardes !? Il ne sait pas et maintenant, il se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de garder ce bleuté pour lui.  
Fermant la porte de son ancienne chambre, un long soupir se fait entendre et collé à la planche de bois, Nagisa s'excuse silencieusement d'une chose qu'il ignore.

**_ Ton colocataire, hein !?**

**_ Je…, désolé.**

**_ Ce n'est rien, c'est peut-être mieux comme ça après tout. **

**_ Mais je veux leur dire.**

Souriant gentiment au doré qui se tient face à lui, Rei comprend et accepte.  
Il sait que cette chose lui tient à cœur même si –_personnellement_\- il ne se sent pas prêt mais qu'importe.  
Il se dit que le bonheur de Nagisa est plus important qu'un petit détail insignifiant comme le sien.

**_ Dans ce cas, tu auras encore des tas d'opportunité non. On vient seulement d'arriver. En tout cas, ta famille est aussi énergique que toi, je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu ne sais pas tenir en place.**

**_ Ne me compare pas à elles. …Tu déposes tout ça là, ensuite on va redescendre. Rei, je suis content que tu sois ici.**

**_ Moi aussi.**

S'avançant lentement vers le bleuté, Nagisa se retrouve très vite sur la pointe des pieds et accroché à un fin pull blanc. De là, il réclame un simple baiser qu'il obtient sans problème.  
Leurs lèvres se rencontrent simplement, les mains de Rei s'attachent à la fine nuque blonde et cherchant toujours plus de contact, ils y arrivent sans mal, jusqu'à ce qu'au bas de l'escalier, des cris leur parviennent.  
Des voix qui les appellent et qui les force à se séparer.

**_ On ferait mieux de descendre. …****Hn, ce week-end sera long Rei-chan. **

Rouvrant la porte, ils redescendent dans la « fausse au lion » comme Nagisa aime le penser et si des tas de piaillement se font entendre, c'est pour son plus grand déplaisir.  
Dans le salon, il se pose et propose un verre à son invité tandis que celui-ci est pris d'assaut par les trois sœurs ainées du blondinet.  
Et si, le petit Hazuki essaie de libérer son amant des griffes de ces tordues, en une phrase il voit Rei s'éloigner.

**_ J'ai des tas de photos de Nagisa à te montrer. On a plusieurs albums sur lui, tu veux les voir maintenant !? Il était tellement mignon.**

Pourquoi le voir en couche le ravi autant !? Soupirant et fronçant les sourcils, Nagisa se souvient alors d'une dernière chose.  
Il y a des tas de photos de lui déguisés en fille à cause de ses sœurs !

**.**

**_ Aniki ! 'Tarou ! Vous en avez mis du temps, pourquoi êtes-vous en retard !? J'ai dû inventer une excuse aux parents. Vous n'êtes que tous les deux !? **

**_ Oui, pourquoi !? …Tu peux nous laisser entrer s'il te plait.**

**_ Ah oui, allez-y. Pourquoi Rin-chan n'est pas là ! Je voulais le voir. …C'est pas drôle. Bah alors 'Tarou, t'es fatigué !? Viens dans le salon, Aniki va s'occuper de vos affaires.**

Levant les yeux au ciel après avoir été sauvagement agressé par sa petite-sœur, Seijuurou débarrasse l'entrée de leurs sacs et s'aventure dans la villa à la recherche de ses parents.  
Ça faisait un bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas vu cette fille et, elle parait encore plus énergique qu'habituellement.  
Comment est-elle !? Aussi souriante que ces deux frères, aussi rousse également avec les mêmes ambres que Sei'. En vrai, elle est sa copie conforme, en plus fine, plus féminine et plus petite également.

**_ Bonjour, désolé pour le retard.**

**_ Ce n'est rien, on n'aurait pas commencé sans vous de toute façon. Tu es toujours aussi beau, où est ton frère !?**

Les compliments d'une mère ne sont pas à prendre au sérieux mais ils font toujours plaisir.  
Alors souriant, il répond à la question et salut son père par la même occasion.  
Puis entendant du bruit derrière lui, il se doute de quelque chose. De deux abrutis en vrai.  
Et bientôt, il se fait harponner par ces deux cadets. On lui agrippe la taille _–tire sur ses vêtements- _et étant poussé vers l'avant, il se rattrape de justesse à la table.  
Très vite, il attrape les deux énergumènes, les bouscule légèrement et la chamaillerie débute.  
Des cris arrivent, une bataille s'engage et comme dans leur enfance, les deux cadets sont contre l'ainé. Et comme dans leur enfance, ils ne gagnent pas !

**_ Bande de crétin, vous ne m'aurez jamais comme ça ! Okaasan, où est-ce que j'peux les enfermer !?**

**_ La cave a été refaite mais avant installe-les à table, le diner est prêt.**

**_ Tu es trop gentille avec eux. Vous avez entendu, assis. **

Boudant presque, les deux –_Momotarou et Natsumi_\- prennent place autour de la table et observe leur père arriver.  
Les yeux brillants, les deux attendent avec impatience le festin tandis que le carmin s'assoit et se réjouit de son retour à la maison. Autant pour lui que pour son petit-frère.  
Parce qu'il sait, il voit bien qu'il a perdu quelque chose. Cette petite étincelle dans le regard.  
Le repas se met en place, tout le monde se sert avec entrain et une fois les assiettes bien remplies, la dégustation se fait et les compliments arrivent.  
Les compliments et les questions. Parce qu'une mère a toujours besoin de savoir comment se porte ses enfants.

**_ Bon et sinon, comment ça va là-bas !? Ton travail ne te met pas en danger, j'espère !? Et toi Momo', comment se passe tes études !?**

**_ Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Mes collègues sont plus dangereux que ceux que j'arrête.**

**_ J'apprends bien si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Demande à Sei' si tu ne me crois pas. **

**_ Je n'ai pas dit ça. Au faite, ton père te l'a dit mais pas moi, félicitation pour ta qualification ! Je suis fière de toi mais ce n'est pas une raison pour négliger le reste, d'accord. **

**_ Oui, Okaasan. **

Souriant tendrement à son fils –_à son petit dernier_-, elle reprend une bouchée de sa nourriture et enclenche une autre discussion.  
Pendant ce temps, la rouquine taquine son grand-frère et le père suit la chicane avec attention.  
Tout autour de cette table, une bonne humeur se montre, se ressent et c'est certainement ce qui fait la force de la famille Mikoshiba.

**.**

**_ Est-ce que ça va !?**

**_ …Oui.**

**_ Ça fait du bien de revenir ici. Tu penses qu'ils sont encore occupés de discuter en bas !?**

**_ Je vais lui donner une deuxième chance.**

Scrutant le profil de l'ébène, Makoto ne dit rien. Il assimile simplement la nouvelle.  
Il ne peut rien dire de toute façon, ne peut pas aller contre la décision de son meilleur ami même si…, même si il aimerait lui dire d'être prudent. …De faire attention.

**_ Si c'est ce que tu veux faire, alors fais-le. Je ne vais pas t'en empêcher tu le sais.**

**_ Hn. Je crois qu'il s'en veut vraiment. Et j-**

**_ Haru-chan, on peut jouer avec toi !? Regarde c'est un nouveau jeu qu'on a acheté récemment. **

En une seconde, la discussion n'est plus et l'amusement reprend.  
Même si le Tachibana ne peut s'empêcher de garder un œil sur le noiraud.  
Dans l'instant, cette chambre se fait envahir et le calme n'est plus. Tout comme la voix d'Haruka.

**.**

**_ Tu devrais te méfier, Rin.**

**_ De quoi !?**

**_ Je crois que les Mikoshiba sont des sortes de malédictions. Rien de bon ne sort d'eux quand on s'approche trop près.**

**_ Ferme-là, tu dis n'importe quoi. Dis-moi plutôt comment ça va avec Haru !? **

Assis sous la véranda avec pour paysage le jardin légèrement éclairé par la nuit –_et les lumières intérieures_-, un soupir se fait entendre.  
Terminant sa boisson, le mauve attend une réponse alors qu'il essaie de chasser son irritabilité.  
De son côté, Sousuke réfléchit. Comment ça va !? Il ne sait pas trop.

**_ Mieux, …je crois. Il voulait voir Momo'. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit mais, je ne sais pas s'il l'a fait ou non. Tu penses qu'il peut me pardonner !?**

**_ Si ce n'était pas le cas, il ne serait pas revenu. Tu devrais le connaitre, non !?**

**_ Comme si tu pouvais m'dire toutes les habitudes de l'autre crétin avec lequel t'es. **

Un coup dans les côtes se fait et si un regard noir fusille le Matsuoka, il s'en contre fout.  
Il n'a pas à insulter une personne qui n'est pas là pour se défendre et auquel il tient.

**_ Sérieusement, ferme-là. Et oui, je sais au moins dire ce qu'il peut penser ou non, pas comme toi. **

**_ Sousuke, Oni-chan ! On vous attend dans le salon, Okaasan a préparé un dessert. Levez-vous, au lieu de vous disputez pour rien. …Sousuke, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que tout s'arrangera pour toi. Maintenant, suivez-moi.**

Obéissant bien sagement à la jeune fille, les deux jeunes hommes la suivent sans broncher.  
Puis, d'un regard, d'un geste qui se veut réconciliateur, Yamazaki cogne dans l'épaule de Rin et lui lance un sourire désolé.  
Sourire qui est accepté.

**.**

**_ Ta famille est gentille, Nagisa-kun.**

**_ Tu trouves ?! Elle est bruyante surtout.**

**_ J'ai pu en connaitre davantage sur toi alors, je suis heureux. J'ai passé une bonne journée.**

Rougissant quelque peu de cet aveu, le blondinet ébouriffe ses cheveux et lève le regard vers son interlocuteur.  
Plus un bruit autour d'eux, il ne sait pas où ses sœurs et sa mère sont parti mais ça ne le dérange pas, au moins, il peut profiter d'un peu de temps avec ce bleuté.  
Bleuté qui a été accaparé toute la journée par ses ainées.

**_ Tu ne serais pas venu, je…-**

**_ Tu aurais de toute façon réussi à me convaincre alors ce n'est pas la peine de penser de cette façon. Ne bouge pas, tu as quelque chose ici.**

Levant la main pour la porter jusqu'au visage du doré. Les doigts de Rei effleurent lentement une joue à la tâche invisible.  
Caressant cette peau qu'il trouve toujours aussi douce, il s'approche furtivement _–sans s'en rendre compte_\- et désir des lèvres. Lèvres qui s'entrouvrent gentiment.  
Leurs prunelles parlent entre elles, se sourient également et à quelques infimes centimètres de là, leurs bouches auraient pu se savourer.  
…Ce n'est pas le cas, puisqu'un bruit les dérange, les fait saisir et les éloigne sans autre cérémonie.

**_ Oh vous étiez là ! Venez dans le salon avec nous. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez !?**

**_ Rien, rien ! Vas-y, on arrive ! Dépêche-toi nee-san. **

Gêné d'avoir presque été surpris, Nagisa est nerveux tandis que Rei remonte ses lunettes en prenant bien soin d'être le plus naturel possible.  
Souriant à son petit-frère et à son « colocataire », elle préfère ne pas les embêter davantage et garder ce qu'elle a vu pour elle.  
Après tout, ce n'est pas à elle d'avouer une relation qu'elle vient seulement de découvrir.

**.**

Dans sa chambre –_ou ancienne pour le moment_\- Momotarou est assis sur son lit, le regard plongé dans le vide. Il ne fait que ressasser depuis qu'il est seul, depuis qu'il n'a plus de distraction et ça le mine.  
Triturant ses doigts, son visage se fait triste et mélancolique. Passant par-là, le grand-frère se donne pour mission de réconforter le dernier de la fratrie.  
Prenant place près de celui-ci, il pose une main sur son crâne méché de roux et si son pouce s'active, sa bouche également.  
Ils tombent en arrière –_sur le matelas_\- et fixant le plafond, on peut entendre des mots murmurés.

**_ Tu veux m'dire !?**

**_ Haruka-senpai est venu me voir, un peu avant que j'te rejoigne pour partir et il ne m'a même pas frappé. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'était même pas en colère alors que c'est faux et je- …Je suis désolé.**

**_ Viens là.**

Grimpant sur son frère –_son habitude n'a pas changé depuis qu'il est gamin_-. Il grimpe carrément sur le corps de Seijuurou, cache son visage tout contre l'épaule de celui-ci et le serre très fort.  
L'étreinte est rendue, un dos est caressé d'un pouce et là, le Minishiba se sent à l'abri.  
Là, il ne peut faire de mal à personne et personne ne peut lui en faire. Seijuurou l'a toujours protégé.

**_ Plus personne ne te fera de mal à partir de maintenant, j'te le promets. J'vais faire en sorte que plus personne ne t'embête avec ça. Arrête de t'accabler d'accord.**

**_ Mh. Je…, je ne vais plus y penser et ne plus les approcher. Comme ça je…, je pourrais aller de l'avant. Merci, Onii-chan. **

Relevant la tête, un timide sourire se montre et s'il est rendu au centuple, ça lui va.  
Dans le couloir, une autre personne apparait et entrant dans la chambre, elle se faufile près de ses frères.

**_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a !? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que vous me cachez quelque chose !? Faite-moi une place !**

**_ Un de ces jours, j'vais plus savoir vous porter. Vous êtes trop grand et lourd !**

**_ Mais oui, mais oui Aniki ! En attendant que ça arrive, enlève ton bras et laisse-moi participer. Maintenant, racontez-moi tout. Je veux vous aider, moi aussi.**

**[…]**

* * *

**Terminé.**

Oui, je voulais faire un spécial Thanksgiving, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Et j'espère que l'histoire vous ravi encore sinon faite-moi des suggestions! Je les prendrais en compte.

La semaine prochaine, ce qui se passe, je ne sais pas encore! Bien à vous et passez une bonne semaine! Je vous embrasse et je remercie tous ceux et celles qui m'ont mit dans les favoris et follow! ça fait plaisir!

**L.**


	6. 06: Loin de la famille, retour à la

**Hi ! Je suis là !**

Bon alors après deux nuits blanches (simplement pour des révisions) je trouve le temps de poster! Et j'espère que ça va vous plaire. -je crois toujours autant les doigts-.  
Sur ceux, je ne m'attarde pas trop, sinon je pourrais vous lasser... .

* * *

**Rating: **K

**Pairing: **Beaucoup et en même temps, pas tellement.

**Résumé: **Une personne qui se plaint, une autre qui suspecte avec des suppositions et une réunion entre amis.

* * *

**Loin de la famille, retour à la normale.**

* * *

**_ Tu traines encore dans le coin !?**

**_ Hein !? Ah oui, je pars seulement dans deux jours. Alors, raconte-moi tu as prévu de lui demander quand !?**

**_ De quoi parles-tu !?**

**_ …Hum hum, tu feintes l'innocence. Je t'ai vu dans la grande avenue marchande. Entrer, dans cette bijouterie. Alors !? Tu me dis ou tu as encore l'intention de m'faire languir !? Ça tombe, j'pourrais même pas être là pour te féliciter !**

Observant son ami –_de ce qu'il croit encore-,_ un pincement de lèvre s'effectue.  
Que dire !? Que faire !? Il ne sait pas. En plus, ce rose ne sait pas tenir sa langue, il le sait alors…, doit-il se confier ou non !?

**_ Je…, ne faisais que regarder, il n'y a rien. **

**_ Dommage mais bon, j'te crois pas. **

**_ S'il te plait, garde ça pour toi, je ne tiens pas à ce que ça s'ébruite. Et n'en parle pas à Rin.**

**_ Quoi il fait si peur que ça ! Sérieusement !? …Trouillard. …Il ne sera pas contre du moment que tu prends soin de sa petite-sœur, tu sais comment il est. Surprotecteur avec elle.**

**_ Je sais et même si elle dit le contraire, elle aime bien ça. Enfin, ce n'est pas pour ça que je veux qu'il ne sache rien. Sinon, pourquoi voulais-tu me voir !?**

Attrapant son verre, il attrape la paille de sa langue et aspirant son breuvage, sa frimousse sourit.  
Face au vert, Kisumi semble heureux d'une chose qu'on ne connait pas et commandant une autre boisson, il reprend la parole.  
Parole qui surprend légèrement le brun mais bon. Ce n'est pas grave.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos de Mikoshiba Momotarou !?**

**_ Comment ça !?**

**_ Répond seulement à la question. Est-ce qu'il a la même personnalité que Sei-chan ou pas !?**

**_...Hm, plus énergique je dirais. Il aime les insectes –je ne sais pas pourquoi. Et, c'est un gentil garçon même si…, enfin tu connais l'histoire. Il est en second année à la faculté du coin et c'est un bon élève –son frère y veille. …Ensuite, je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre, je crois qu'il aime les trucs sucrés. Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ce genre de chose !?**

**_ …Pour rien. **

Scrutant avec attention le rosé face à lui, Makoto n'y croit pas trop. Généralement, quand Shigino pose des questions sur une personne en particulier, c'est qu'il a une idée derrière la tête mais laquelle !?  
La première fois qu'il l'a questionné sur quelqu'un, c'était sur Haru et avec les informations reçues, il l'avait taquiné que ce soit en classe ou en dehors.  
Veut-il taquiner le rouquin !? A-t-il besoin d'une nouvelle distraction !? Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il plaint le dernier né des Mikoshiba.

**_ Ne l'embête pas trop, Kisumi. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait besoin de ça pour le moment.**

**_ Tu me vois comme quelqu'un de vraiment horrible, Makoto. Ne t'occupe pas de ça. Je vais devoir y aller sinon le coach va encore une fois hurler ! On se voit plus tard.**

Terminant sa seconde boisson, le basketteur se lève et salut une dernière fois son ami.  
Le brun lui souhaite un bon entrainement et juste après ça, le Tachibana se retrouve seul à table et soupirant, il rouvre son livre laissé à l'abandon quelques minutes plus tôt.

**.**

La chemise le couvrant à peine _–tout comme son boxer-, _sa langue et sa bouche s'active.  
Même ses dents se montrent pour laisser des traces bien visibles –_ou pas_-, parce qu'il a grand mal à faire ce genre de chose.  
La peau de Seijuurou ne marque pas facilement –_contrairement à la sienne_-.  
N'écoutant pas la conversation que le carmin entretien depuis plus de 20 minutes, il ne fait que le taquiner, l'aguicher et l'embrasser.  
Grâce à ça, il a déjà réussi à lui enlever son pull et il n'en n'est pas peu fier.

_**_ De quoi tu me parles !? Demande aux parents. De toute façon, j'vais devoir partir au boulot. …On s'est quitté il n'y a même pas 24H.**_

Penchant son visage sur le côté, il laisse Rin faire ce qu'il veut même si sa main libre caresse sans vergogne la peau de son petit-ami.  
Mais, ce qui est vraiment aguichant, c'est le fait que la chemise portée est celle de l'uniforme de Seijuurou lui-même. …Alors qu'il venait de la ranger dans son sac de service.

**_ Raccroche…, il ne nous reste que 10 minutes. …Hum, Sei'~**

_**_ Pourquoi voudrais-tu lui parler !? …Ce n'est pas une raison ça. On se revoit bientôt de toute façon. **_**…Hn, attend Rin**_**. Non, j'te parle pas crétine.**_

Fronçant les sourcils de contrariété, il ouvre un peu plus ce jeans trop chiant et passant sa main dans le boxer du vermillon, il masse vigoureusement un membre en forme.  
Puis et parce qu'il en a marre que ce carmin s'adresse à une autre personne que lui, il l'embrasse à pleine bouche et lui fait lâcher son cellulaire.  
Le baiser est entreprenant et suivi. Même que les mains du Mikoshiba s'attardent sans timidité sur les fesses d'un violet qui n'attend que ça.  
Leurs langues se bagarrent alors que des mèches vermeilles sont emmêlées et relâchant la pression sur cette bouche tentatrice, Rin apporte le téléphone à son oreille.

_**_ J'ai très envie de ton frère alors, à plus tard Natsumi-kun. **_**…Et toi la prochaine fois, hum~ raccroche immédiatement !**

Les mots rapidement dit, le mauve se jette de nouveau sur les lèvres de son compagnon sans lui laisser possibilité de réponse mais il s'en fout.  
En quelques secondes, Rin se fait plaquer au matelas et s'il est surplombé du grand rouge, ça ne le dérange absolument pas. …Il lui a manqué durant le week-end de Thanksgiving.

**_ Je t'adore dans mes vêtements.**

**_ Tu es vraiment…hn un pervers, tu vas les porter juste après. **

**_ Oui mais tu es terriblement sexy dedans, enfin bon, vaut mieux pas que tu les tâches…, enlève-moi ça !**

**.**

**_ T'es encore là, toi.**

**_ J'pourrais te dire la même chose. Termine de t'habiller et va voir ailleurs.**

**_ Toi dégage ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ici !? T'es pas censé patrouiller en ville !?**

**_ Tu as l'air frustré, un truc ne va pas !? Haruka ne veut plus de toi !? Ça ne m'étonne pas.**

La réplique claque sans le vouloir, seulement pour faire taire et elle est mal vue.  
En un instant, le rouge et le noir se confrontent et si les poings sont serrés, cette fois Sousuke se retient de frapper.  
Si un débordement survient de nouveau, il pourrait recevoir une sanction et…, il ne veut pas.

**_ Ne parle pas d'Haruka ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre ! Ferme-là, enfoiré ! Est-ce que j'te demande ce que tu fais avec Rin !? Putain, comment peut-il rester avec toi !**

**_ J'ai touché juste !? **

Un uniforme est attrapé –_froissé par une poigne_\- et deux visages s'affrontent.  
La mâchoire serrée, le Yamazaki veut frapper ce sourire qu'il voit _–même si le sourire n'est pas réellement présent-. _Il veut juste…, faire taire le Mikoshiba.  
Le frapper.

**_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici !? Vous n'êtes pas encore occupé de vous battre !? Le patron n'est pas loin les gars. **

Le brun qui vient d'apparaitre, sépare les deux individus.  
En simple t-shirt, l'ébène passe une main sur son visage et essaie de se calmer. De prendre une grande respiration et de calmer ses nerfs mis à rude épreuve.  
Seijuurou _–lui_-, attrape son arme de service et claque la porte de son casier.  
La tension est palpable et les vestiaires respirent l'envie de meurtre, du moins l'envie d'en découdre avec les poings mais rien n'est fait.  
S'approchant de la porte de sortie, le rouge ne prête plus attention au noiraud derrière lui…, quoiqu'avant de franchir la planche de bois, une dernière phrase est dite.  
Phrase en réponse à une interrogation précédente.

**_ Au faite, …Rin est à moi.**

**.**

**_ Rei est occupé d'écrire une thèse ! Il y passe ces nuits et à cause de ça moi, je dors tout le temps tout seul ! **

**_ Le connaissant ça ne m'étonne pas. Tu n'as qu'à lui dire, peut-être qu'il comprendra que tu as un peu besoin d'attention.**

**_ Non, il va m'dire qu'on a assez profité durant le week-end chez moi. Alors qu'on n'a rien fait et que mes sœurs n'ont pas arrêté de lui tourner autour !**

**_ Tiens en parlant de ça, tu leurs as dit alors !? Ils ont réagi comment !?**

**_ Pas vraiment…, mais je crois qu'elles s'en doutent alors. En vrai, j'ai été nul. Je crois que j'ai eu peur et-…, ça ne serait pas Momo' là-bas !?**

Pointant la vitre alors qu'il se trouve à l'intérieur de la boutique de pâtisserie –_celle où le Nanase travaille_-, Nagisa tapote la vitre et montre l'endroit à la violette.  
Examinant la scène avec plus d'attention, ils essaient tous les deux de reconnaitre l'ami qui l'accompagne et ouvrant à peine la bouche, des interrogations se font entendre.  
_\- Le plus discrètement possible même si ce n'est pas leur fort, il ne faudrait pas qu'Haruka entende leur conversation-._

**_ Ce n'est pas Shigino-kun avec lui !? Que font-ils ensemble !? Je ne savais pas qu'ils se connaissaient. Gou, est-ce que tu sais quelque chose !?**

**_ …Non. Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. En tout cas, ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, non !?**

**_ Oui. N'est-ce pas étrange !? Shigino n'est pas l'un de ces amis, enfin j'veux dire, …tu as compris. Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent !?**

**_ Je crois qu'on ne devrait pas s'en mêler. Momo' a le droit de parler à n'importe qui après tout et Shigino-kun aussi. Ils ont certainement dû se rencontrer grâce à Onii-chan. **

Continuant de fixer par-delà la vitre, les deux semblent intéressés par le spectacle en même temps qu'ils se sentent coupable de jouer au voyeur –_ou pas_-.  
Croquant dans leur part respective de gourmandise, les suppositions vont bon train et une remarque est dite. Elle n'est pas méchante mais, elle pourrait blesser si certaines personnes passaient par-là.

**_ Au moins, il ne va plus être derrière Sousuke-chan !**

**_ Mh. On devrait arrêter d'parler de ça. Ce ne sont pas nos affaires après tout et puis, tu n'as pas fini de te plaindre de Rei-kun il me semble. **

**_ Pourquoi tu m'reparle de lui ! Il m'abandonne à la première occasion venue. Je crois que j'aurais pas le choix d'attendre qu'il finisse sa thèse. …ça va être long… .**

Un léger rire se fait entendre, celui de la Matsuoka et si elle se moque gentiment du « malheur » du blondinet, elle aperçoit également Haruka arriver.  
Souriant encore plus franchement, elle complimente le chef de ces recettes succulentes et pas troublé pour autant, le noiraud la remercie d'un simple regard.

**.**

**_ Kisumi nous demande de venir vendredi soir. C'est une sorte de soirée avant son départ alors, tu n'as pas intérêt à te battre avec Sousuke. **

L'un à côté de l'autre dans le lit, ils se fixent et des sourcils se froncent.  
En ce moment, il n'aime pas ce prénom mais bon, ce n'est pas de sa faute.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, il répond et attrape fermement ce mauve.

**_ Je ne ferais rien s'il ne dit rien. Où est-ce que Shigino part !? Dis-lui qu'on sera là.**

**_ Oh euh, un camp d'entrainement je crois. Un truc comme ça. …Au faite, tu n'as rien à m'dire !?**

**_ Je hais ce gars. J'ai dit que tu étais à moi et alors !? C'est vrai non. Et j'compte tout faire pour que ça reste ainsi. **

**.**

**_ Rei-chan, tu es libre vendredi soir !?**

**_ Eh bien, j'ai prévu une petite pause oui, pourquoi !?**

**_ Super ! On sort ce soir-là. Kisumi-kun nous invite à une soirée avant qu'il ne parte pour…, je ne sais quoi ! **

**_ Une soirée !? Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça Nagisa-kun. J'ai du travail.**

**_ Ce n'est rien, tu peux d'accorder une soirée non. Fait ça pour moi, de toute façon je lui ai déjà répondu oui. **

Un soupir, des lunettes qui remontent sur un nez fin et droit et le tour est joué. Nagisa gagne –_encore ou toujours_-.

**.**

**_ Gou !? Où est-ce que tu es !?**

**_ A la salle de bain, j'arrive. Tu as besoin de quelque chose !? …Attend, je sors, voilà. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a !?**

Vêtu d'une longue et large serviette qui lui entour le corps, la violette entre dans la chambre ainsi vêtu et attend la réponse de son petit-ami.  
Petit-ami qui la fixe avec tes yeux emplis de désir et de tendresse mélangés.

**_ Tu pouvais prendre ton temps. J'voulais simplement te dire que Kisumi-chan, nous invite vendredi soir. Je lui ai dit qu'on serait là sans faute.**

**_ Oh, il se passe quelque chose !? C'est rare de lui. Qui y'aura-t-il !? **

**_ Tout le monde. Je crois, qu'il veut voir tout le monde avant qu'il n'aille « mourir de froid » à son camp d'entrainement. Tu sais que la saison approche pour ça et qu'il nous en parle souvent. **

**_ Ah oui, j'avais oublié. C'est super, j'ai hâte !**

**.**

**_ Haruka, est-ce que tu dors !?**

**_ Hm.**

Sous la couette, une tête noire se tourne légèrement pour faire face à son interlocuteur et écouter ce qu'il a à dire.  
Ses prunelles océans épient fixement le brun et celui-ci sourit. Il aime avoir le regard d'Haruka sur sa personne. Ce regard est le plus beau du monde d'après lui.

**_ Vendredi soir, Kisumi nous invite au restaurant fêter son départ. Je lui dis qu'on vient !?**

**_ Tout le monde sera là !?**

**_ Je pense oui. Tu le connais, y'aura même surement des personnes qu'on n'a jamais vu. …Ne t'inquiète pas, Haruka. D'accord !?**

**_ Je ne m'inquiète pas. Accepte.**

Souriant doucement, le Yamazaki se penche vers le noiraud et du bout des lèvres, il scelle leurs bouches. Bouche qui accepte et qui laisse perdurer le contact.  
Petit à petit, le Nanase redécouvre cette sensation d'euphorie qu'il a quand son corps frôle celui du grand brun.

**.**

_**_ Tu es obligé d'accepter. Alors, tu viendras, pas vrai !? Et puis ce n'est pas un souci, tu n'auras qu'à te mettre dans un angle ou tu ne pourras pas les voir. **_

_**_ Je…, je ne sais pas Shigino-san. Et puis, ce n'est pas vraiment ma place, on ne se connait pas.**_

_**_ Tu es le petit-frère de Sei-chan c'est suffisant pour moi ! Et puis, tu ne seras pas tout seul, Rin et ton frère seront là. Moi et puis aussi-**_

_**_ C'est bon, c'est bon, ça suffit. Mais si quelque chose ne va pas, je partirais. Je n'ai pas envie de-…, tu as compris. Où pars-tu !?**_

_**_ Super ! En chine pendant un mois et demi. Je ne passerais même pas les fêtes de Noël en famille. Enfin bon, c'est pour le bien de l'équipe et puis on a besoin de s'entrainer différemment. **_

_**_ …Je comprends. Je vais te laisser, j'ai cours tôt demain matin, désolé. Passe une bonne soirée.**_

Les dernières salutations se font et si le petit rouquin dépose son cellulaire sur son bureau, un fin sourire orne son beau visage.  
Il est assez content qu'une personne ait pensé à lui. –_Ait pensé à l'invité_-.

**.**

Dans un restaurant, autour d'une longue table rempli de personne différente, la conversation est animée et tous ont des sujets différents.  
Des places stratégiques ont été emprunté, comme par exemple Momo' qui n'a pas en ligne de mire Haruka ou Sousuke. Seijuurou qui est éloigné du Yamazaki ou bien Rin placé près d'Haruka car ils ne se sont pas vu depuis longtemps.

**_ Allez, levons nos verres et souhaitez-moi bon courage. **

**_ Tu n'as pas besoin de ça, on sait que tu trouveras un moyen de sécher. Ou de voir tes groupies qui te courent après.**

**_ …Ah oui, ça je sais faire aussi ! Trinquons à tout ça !**

Les verres sont levés, les sourires se montrent et des verres se frappent.  
La discussion continue –_ou le semblant de dispute entre Rin et Shigino_\- alors qu'à leur côté, Haruka parle silencieusement à Sousuke.  
Petit à petit, ils réapprennent à communiquer à leur façon et c'est surement pour le mieux.  
En face, le Tachibana laisse un petit sourire trainer sur son visage tandis que Gou dépose l'une de ses mains sur la cuisse du brun.

**_ Tu as vu !? **

**_ Oui mais, n'y faisons pas attention. Haru n'aime pas être surveillé.**

**_ Parfois j'me demande s'il aime autre chose que l'eau ou la nourriture. Mais bon tu as raison, intéressons-nous plutôt à Nagisa-kun. Il a l'air heureux ce soir. Tu savais qu'il se sentait délaissé par Rei-kun !?**

Un large sourire se dessine sur les lèvres du Tachibana et tournant son regard vers sa droite, il continue d'écouter les dires de sa petite-amie.  
Apparemment là, rien ne le gêne. Pas même, les « cris » que se lance Rin et Kisumi _–qui continue encore et toujours leur « conversation »-._

**_ Tout va comme tu veux, pas vrai !?**

**_ Ne t'en fait pas Onii-chan. Tiens passe-moi la bouteille, tu veux.**

**_ Prend plutôt du jus de fruit, ça sera mieux pour toi.**

Ebouriffant les cheveux roux de son petit-frère, le rouquin en question soupir et accepte la « proposition » -_ou plutôt ordre_\- donné par Seijuurou.  
Après ça, le vermeil s'accapare le mauve une seconde ou deux, lui souffle quelques mots à l'oreille que personne n'entend mais pour autant qu'on sache, cela fait sourire.

**.**

**_ Haru, tu n'auras qu'à venir avec moi lundi ! Ça me fera un bon entrainement avant les compétitions. **

**_ Je ne sais pas.**

**_ La piscine est grande et personne ne sera là avant l'après-midi donc, personne ne nous emmerdera ! Et puis, c'est ton jour de congés non !? Accepte, s'te plait Haru j'ai besoin de toi.**

Le bleu et le rouge s'affrontent. Comme toujours les orbes sont déterminés et ne scilles pas.  
Le bruit ambiant ne les embête pas, pas même les cris d'un roux qui s'amuse avec un Ryugazaki ayant perdu ses lunettes.

**_ …D'accord, je t'accompagnerais.**

**_ Génial ! J'espère que le week-end passera vite. Oi Sousuke, ne donne pas ça à ma sœur ! T'es un homme mort si tu oses la faire boire. Kisumi, pourquoi tu as commandé de l'alcool.**

**_ Parce que c'est spécial ce soir ! …Sei-chan fait le boire qu'il s'amuse enfin.**

**_ Non, je préfère le savoir sobre. Alcoolisé, il me grimpe dessus et-**

Une main se plaque sur une bouche et le rosé ne connaitra jamais la fin de cette phrase_ –tout comme les autres qui étaient attentifs-._  
Un regard est ensuite lancé, une menace est dite et le requin serre la mâchoire. Ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois !  
Il lui a grimpé dessus une seule fois –_ou deux_\- alors ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire une généralité.

**.**

Dans le couloir qui mène aux toilettes, Momotarou s'arrête et se pose contre le mur.  
Une main sur son torse, il écoute son cœur et si la mesure qu'il entend est étrange, elle ne fait pas mal –_néanmoins, elle n'est pas bonne non plus_-.  
Tout à l'heure, quand il a vu Haru et Sousuke, il a senti sa tête exploser tellement la culpabilité le tourmenté –_et le tourmente encore_-.  
Comment a-t-il pu s'immiscer entre deux personnes comme eux !? Il n'aurait pas dû. Il se sent réellement nul et minable de son acte.

**_ Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !?**

Relevant la tête, le Minishiba essuie son visage d'un revers de main et aperçoit le rosé au-dessus de lui.  
Joueur de basket qui s'appuie sur le même mur que lui à l'aide de son avant-bras.

**_ Rien, je me suis passé un peu d'eau sur le visage.**

**_ Tu ne devrais plus t'inquiéter. Personne ne t'a jamais dit d'oublier !? C'est pourtant ce que tu dois faire ou alors, essaie de penser à quelqu'un d'autre. **

**_ Je préfère pas. Ça gênerait et je ne veux plus faire de tort à personne. …Retournons à table tu veux bien. **

Enclenchant le premier geste, Momotarou se fait arrêter et appuyer contre le mur derrière lui.  
La seconde d'après, Kisumi se penche et attrape doucement les lèvres du cadet des Mikoshiba.  
C'est en surface, rien d'appuyé –_ou un peu_\- et après ça, des prunelles violettes rencontrent des ambres dans un sourire narquois.  
Ensuite, une phrase est dite avant que Momo ne se retrouve perdu au milieu de ce couloir, seul.

**_ Pense à moi, ça ne gênera personne.**

**[…]**

* * *

**Terminé.**

Bon alors est-ce que je vous ai un peu surprise ou pas du tout!? Mais bon, tout n'est pas encore fait. Je vous laisse sur cette méditation.

La suite arrive prochainement, comme toujours! Je compte sur vous pour la suite aussi ! :)

**L.**


	7. 07:A chacun sa vie

**Bonjour !**

**Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière -j'ai complètement oublier- sans rire et je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé ! J'espère que vous m'excuserez avec ce long chapitre! **

* * *

**Rating: **K**  
**

**Pairing: **Haruka, Rin, Rei et... _-je ne complète pas les couples! ;)-_

**Résumé: **Une petite remise a niveau silencieuse fait toujours du bien alors que de l'autre côté, un retour fait du bien et que des conversations virtuelles sont de plus en plus gênante.

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas si c'était le cas, tout le monde le saurait déjà !

* * *

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**A chacun sa vie.**

* * *

**_ La compétition commence demain pour le 100m et 200m dos, le 100m et 200m papillon et brasse et le 800m et 1500m nage libre. Alors j'espère que vous êtes en forme et que vous allez donner le meilleur de vous-même ! **

**_ OUI, coach !**

**_ Pour les autres épreuves, je n'ai pas encore reçu le planning mais pour l'instant, laissez la priorité aux nageurs de demain. Maintenant, allez-y ! Je ne veux voir personne lambiner ! Matsuoka, viens ici, s'il te plait.**

Levant le regard déjà obnubilé par la piscine, le violet s'approche et respire plus qu'il ne soupire même si cela n'est pas perçu ainsi.  
C'est la première fois qu'il participe au pan-pacifique* en tant que nageur du Japon et ça le rend légèrement nerveux. …Enfin, il croit –_il ne sait plus bien_-.  
Arrivant face à l'entraineur de l'équipe du Japon, il attend et ne dit mot.

**_ Est-ce que tu sens capable de remplacer Kosuke au 100m papillon !? Il s'est blessé durant l'entrainement d'hier.**

**_ Je… . Oui, je peux le faire ! Comptez sur moi !**

**.**

Un pantalon en toile en guise de vêtement, Sousuke déambule dans son appartement tout en terminant d'essuyer sa nuque encore humide.  
Frottant sa peau –_ainsi que quelques-unes de ses mèches dégoulinantes_-, il s'arrête dans la chambre alors qu'Haruka est sagement posé sur le lit, un livre à la main.  
L'observant plus intensément qu'il ne le souhaiterait, il reste dans l'embrasure de la porte et dépose son essuie sur ses épaules.  
Juste après et parce qu'il a envie d'un contact –_plus que visuel_\- avec l'ébène, il prend place à ses côtés et dépose un baiser sur la joue.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu lis !?**

**_ Un livre que Makoto m'a prêté. Tu devrais mettre un t-shirt pour ne pas prendre froid.**

Un regard sur le côté plus tard, Haruka est de nouveau plongé dans sa lecture.  
Ce qu'il fait n'est pas intentionnel, seulement…, son cœur se tort de voir Sousuke ainsi.  
Il aimerait le toucher autant qu'il aimerait le voir s'éloigner. C'est compliqué dans sa tête et il ne sait plus comment réagir.

**_ Dit Haruka, est-ce que je peux t'embrasser !?**

La question est posée si doucement, si nerveusement qu'elle parait mignonne.  
Détournant le regard –_et interloqué par la question_-, le bleu si caractéristique du Nanase dévisage ce qui s'apparente toujours à un petit-ami.  
Très sincèrement, il ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il n'y a pas de réponse correcte de toute façon. Oui, non, peut-être…, ça ne veut rien dire. Et ce visage face à lui le tente.  
Fermant son bouquin et le posant à ses côtés, il pince sa lèvre inférieure et s'approche imperceptiblement. …Comme une invitation, une tentation ou une indécision.  
Le Yamazaki décide de prendre ce geste comme une invitation et s'il dépose tendrement sa main sur la joue du noiraud, il goute également à la sensation grisante des lèvres de celui-ci.  
En surface. Brodé de caresses et de doute. Un baiser qui ne goute pas, qui laisse bercer et qui fait battre un cœur.  
Un cœur qui reconnait sans problème le baiser donné –_échangé_-.  
Agrippant le drap, Haruka répond et si sa lèvre est mordillée, il laisse la main du brun se perdre sur sa nuque.

Petit à petit, le baiser prend de l'ampleur et s'il ouvre les yeux pour apercevoir le Yamazaki, un fin sourire se montre au travers de ses pensées.  
Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais, il aime cette sensation. Il aime croire qu'il est important pour ce brun. Il aime le sentir entreprenant au travers de ces doutes. …Là, il oublie leurs problèmes pour la première fois.  
Puis, le baiser cesse en douceur. Sans effort mais avec une pointe d'envie. De recommencer.  
Et si leurs prunelles entrent en contact, les deux océans essaient de communiquer à nouveau. Plus sereinement. Plus gentiment.  
Le pouce de Sousuke dessine des cercles sur l'épiderme frissonnant de son amant et la main de l'ébène s'accroche faiblement au pantalon du brun.  
Un rapprochement s'effectue –_de la part d'Haru_\- et de son libre arbitre, il ré-embrasse le nageur de papillon.  
Une langue timide se montre, le Yamazaki aimerait plus et cette chose est acceptée, puisque l'ébène se fait allonger et ses mains s'agrippent aux épaules de son compagnon.  
Rien n'est dit, les gestes parlent pour eux et les caresses leurs dictes la marche à suivre.  
Sur la couette, surplombé du brunet, Haruka ne pense plus vraiment et profite de ce moment de flottement qu'il a décidé.

**_ Haruka…, tu as le coup du sucre.**

Mordant sans faire mal, Sousuke accroche ce bout de chair appétissant et souriant légèrement –_sans être réellement vu_-, le noiraud le laisse faire.  
Quelques-unes des mèches barrant le visage du Nanase sont retirées et sans faire le moindre bruit, les songes disparaissent le temps d'un instant.  
Essayant de se comprendre l'un l'autre –_de comprendre leurs intentions_\- pour cette nuit –_pour ce soir_\- Haruka Nanase accepte cette tendresse offerte –_légère et sans contrainte_\- mais rien de plus.

**.**

Allongé sur son lit en compagnie de l'un de ses coéquipiers, il tapote tranquillement son clavier à la main dans un léger sourire mystérieux.  
Ne faisant pas attention à son ami à ses côtés, il est épié sans le savoir et s'il rit en silence d'un mot reçu –_d'un mot dit_-, son visage rayonne pour aucunes raisons.  
Continuant sa discussion muette, il répond vaguement à la question posée et s'il est vrai que l'heure se fait tardive, il n'a pas sommeil.  
Il n'a pas sommeil alors qu'il devrait se reposer de son jour éprouvant qui a sollicité tous ses muscles.  
Se retournant –_sur le ventre à présent_\- et un coussin entre les mains, il envoie une photo prise le jour-même et dépose peu de temps après sa tête sur l'oreiller.  
Il est heureux de pouvoir discuter ainsi avec son cadet. Heureux que celui-ci lui réponde après son dérapage contrôlé dans ce couloir.

**.**

**_ Rah putain !**

**_ Que se passe-t-il !? **

**_ Un mauvais présage, ça ne peut être que ça. Regarde ma tasse ! L'anse est restée dans mes mains. Il se passe un truc, je sais pas quoi mais il se passe quelque chose. … …Il faut que j'appelle Rin.**

**_ …Il va très bien, Seijuurou-san.**

Levant le regard vers son homologue, la mine du Mikoshiba est triste et absolument pas rassuré.  
Pas qu'il ne croit pas cet ébène mais, la poignée d'une tasse qui casse est un mauvais présage, il le sait et ça c'est toujours vérifié jusqu'à présent.  
Et même si celle-ci est vite remplacée par Haruka peu de temps après, cela n'en reste pas moins de mauvais augure pour lui.

**_ Comment peux-tu le savoir !? Tu lui as parlé récemment !? Je suis sûr qu'il se passe un truc là-bas.**

**_ Il revient dans deux jours, tu pourras lui demander.**

**_ Mh…, je l'appellerais ce soir. Pourquoi tu me donnes ça ?! J'ai l'air d'aller si mal que ça !?**

**_ Oui.**

La sentence tombe comme un couperet et le vermillon boude vraisemblablement. Néanmoins, il croque dans la part de gâteau offerte.  
Quelque part elle réconforte mais elle ne fait pas oublier. Et là, dans cette pâtisserie où il s'est arrêté après son travail, il essaie de ne plus penser.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'autre chose lui vienne en tête. Enfin, il ne sait pas si ce genre de chose est poli à demander mais, ils sont tout de même ami –_c'est ce qu'il a toujours cru du moins_\- alors, il peut surement se renseigner, non !?

**_ Tu ne parles pas beaucoup mais tu es direct. Comment ça va toi, sinon !? Avec Yamazaki !?**

**_ Ça va…, ça va mieux j'te remercie. Est-ce que tu te bats encore avec lui !?**

**_ Ça ne saurait tarder ! Ton gâteau est délicieux. Tu as mis de la fraise avec du citron !? J'adore !**

Heureux de ce compliment même si cela ne se voit pas, le noiraud adoucit son visage et garde un œil sur ce géant rouge qui dévore son met.  
Voir des personnes heureuses grâce à ses préparations le ravi, sincèrement. Il se dit toujours qu'il n'est pas vraiment doué pour tout mais, les seules choses qu'il sait accomplir il l'est fait bien et ça le rassure.  
Continuant de regarder la progression du carmin, le dessert disparait très vite. Elle disparait au même moment que le Yamazaki apparait.

**_ Salut toi, tu vas bien ! **

S'appuyant sur la sorte de bar, l'officier –_qui n'est plus en service_\- s'appuie sur celui-ci pour voler un baiser au pâtissier.  
Et faisant comme si le vermeil n'était pas là, il entame une discussion avec son petit-ami tout en sachant parfaitement que Seijuurou réagira aux mots dits.  
Ils ne sont pas rivaux –_ou pas_\- seulement ils ne s'entendent sur rien, n'ont aucuns atomes crochus et se querelles depuis qu'ils se connaissent. Et l'histoire récente renforce cette animosité entre eux.

**_ Tu devrais faire attention et ne pas accepter tout le monde dans ta boutique Haruka.**

**_ Ah…, tu as bien raison. J'étais justement occupé de m'dire la même chose quand je t'ai vu apparaitre Yamazaki ! Haru est bien trop gentil avec toi pour oser te montrer en public. J'sais pas où il trouve la force d'une telle chose !**

**_ Tu as un problème Mikoshiba !? Si tu veux on peut régler ça dehors !**

**_ Tu t'énerves bien trop vite à mon gout. Qu'est-ce qui se passe tu n'as eu ta dose d- !?**

**_ Taisez-vous, tous les deux.**

Le rouge et le brun se retourne vers le Nanase qui a haussé le don et se tuant une dernière fois du regard, ils se promettent une future bagarre silencieuse.  
Ils ont tous les deux leurs raisons pour se détester autant mais –_et même si tout le monde le sait_-, ils se sont tous, toujours dit : Qu'un jour peut-être, le carmin et le brunet trouveraient un terrain d'entendent.  
Peine perdu cependant car Seijuurou se lève déjà et paie sa note même si le noiraud refuse d'un regard –_regard qui n'est pas pris en compte_-.

**_ Merci Haru, on se voit plus tard ! Passe une bonne soirée…enfin essaie, parce qu'avec ça… ! Salut !**

Levant le dos de sa main pour les saluer, Sousuke est prêt à le rattraper mais l'ébène le retient.  
Cela ne sert à rien et puis, il a l'habitude –_surtout quand on sait que le Yamazaki fait la même chose quand il se retrouve en compagnie du Mikoshiba et de Rin_-.  
Ils ressemblent à deux enfants insupportables et, c'est ce qu'ils sont bel et bien !

**.**

**_ Je pourrais être avec toi au 24 alors s'il te plait, vient diner chez Rin au 25. Ma mère sera ravie de te voir. Je t'ai déjà raconté ce qui s'était passé à Thanksgiving alors, s'il te plait.**

**_ Tu sais, on sera surement fatiguer et puis, je ne sais pas trop la famille de Seijuurou-san sera là non !?**

**_ Et alors !? Où est le souci !? Si la sœur de Sei' à un petit-ami il sera certainement présent et ça n'embêtera personne. …De toute façon, j'ai pratiquement dit à ma mère qu'elle te verrait. Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix à dire vrai.**

**_ Pourquoi m'embêtes-tu avec ça dans ce cas !? Tu vas me trainer de force si je refuse non !?**

**_ …Parce que ça serait mieux si l'envie y était. Tu comprends, parfois j'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas envie de te retrouver au milieu de ma famille et…, c'est gênant.**

Arrêtant son geste, le brun observe la petite mauve gênée de ses paroles et durant de longues secondes il l'observe.  
Sa réplique est fausse. Il aime beaucoup la famille de cette violette, il ne veut simplement pas être une gêne. Laissant un soupir s'échapper, il relâche la veste entre ses mains et se pose sur le lit, à côté de sa petite-amie.  
De là, il ne fait qu'une chose, un baiser sur le coin de la tempe de la jeune fille.

**_ Ce n'est pas le cas rassure-toi. J'adore Rin et ta mère est très gentille. Je viendrais avec toi le 25 et par la même occasion, je ferais connaissance avec toute la famille de Seijuurou-san. **

**_ Merci. Ils sont tous très gentil et puis, tu les connais presque tous. Je vais prévenir maman que tu seras là et Rin aussi quand il reviendra !**

**_ Je préfère te voir avec le sourire. …Dit Gou et si on arrivait un peu en retard chez Nagisa !?**

Souriant davantage à cette proposition, la jeune Matsuoka se pose sur les cuisses de son petit-ami et l'embrassant du bout des lèvres, un sourire mutin se montre.  
Enroulant ses bras autour de la nuque du nageur de dos, Gou se laisse tenter par la proposition et frôle le nez du vert du sien. Tout en douceur…, avec délicatesse et plaisir.

**_ J'aime bien cette idée. **

**_ Tant mieux. …Tu sais que tu es très jolie ce soir, j'aime beaucoup quand tu laisses tes cheveux tomber sur tes épaules.**

**_ Oh vraiment, faut que je t'avoue quelque chose alors…, c'était un peu fait exprès. Depuis que t'es rentré j'ai envie que tu me prennes dans tes bras.**

**.**

**Serre-moi encore.**

Enfouie contre le torse de ce rouge qu'il n'a pas vu depuis deux semaines, Rin ne bouge plus.  
Rien n'a été enlevé. Sa veste est encore sur son dos, son bonnet également. Seul son sac a été jeté –_laissé tomber_\- à terre pour retrouver des bras réconfortant.  
En vrai, à l'instant, tous ses muscles peuvent se relâcher et ses pensées s'envoler pour un certain temps.  
De son côté, Seijuurou a dû lâcher ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains pour réceptionner ce mauve. Mauve qui le surprend une fois de plus, pourquoi !? Parce qu'il aurait aimé venir le chercher _–tout simplement-._  
Serrant cette tête de l'une de ces mains et ce corps dans l'autre, un large sourire se dessine quand même sur le visage du carmin et s'il dépose des bisous ici et là, c'est pour être sûr qu'il ne rêve pas.

**_ Tu m'as manqué, Rin. Je serais venu te chercher si tu me l'avais dit, en plus je t'attendais demain.**

**_ Je voulais te faire la surprise.**

Les doigts du Matsuoka continuent d'accrocher fermement le t-shirt de son petit-ami et frottant sa frimousse contre le corps du vermeil, il sent son énergie revenir au galop !  
Il ne veut pas bouger pour l'instant. Il veut rester là et ne plus penser à sa course minable –_même si tous ne l'ont pas été-. _  
Là, il oublie tous les problèmes qu'il s'est découvert. Pour ce soir, il veut éviter de parler de sujet qui fâche et qui le rendrait morose.

**_ Tout c'est bien passé !? Le vol et tout ça !? Et la compétition, tu veux en parler maintenant ou pas !?**

**_ …Pas ce soir. J'ai juste envie de rester là.**

**_ Très bien mais avant je vais t'effeuiller, tu vas mourir de chaud sinon. Tu veux que j'te prépare un bain !? **

Levant le regard, son menton se pose sur le torse du Mikoshiba et si son air est mignon, il réfléchit véritablement.  
Il aime les petites attentions de son compagnon, à dire vrai c'est ce genre de chose qui l'a fait tomber amoureux de lui alors, Rin affectionne particulièrement ces moments même s'il ne le dit pas toujours.

**_ Oui mais avec toi et je m'en fous si tu as déjà pris une douche. Enlève mon manteau.**

**_ Mon requin est plutôt chaton ce soir, j'aime bien.**

Un regard noir est lancé –_ou pas_\- et la seule chose que Rin récupère est un baiser. Le premier depuis son retour et cette chose les ravi tous les deux.  
Alors, le Matsuoka se moque de ce qui a été dit précédemment. Là, il veut simplement se laisser aller et qu'on s'occupe de lui. Qu'IL s'occupe de lui.

**_ Vas-y j'te rejoins. Avant je vais terminer de ranger tout ç-**

**_ Non, tu viens et tu ne discutes pas.**

Attrapant le bas du t-shirt de Seijuurou, le Matsuoka le tire vers lui et fait en sorte que celui-ci le suive sans discuter.  
Guidé par une main ferme et par un violet grognon, le carmin à son cœur gonflé à bloc. Il est…, vraiment très heureux de le revoir, de le retrouver ce soir et il a le gout de le prendre dans ses bras –_encore_\- et de le couvrir de baiser en tout genre.  
Il a également le gout de respirer son parfum alléchant mais pour l'heure, il se fait déshabiller alors qu'il y a une demi-heure de cela, il sortait propre d'une douche bien mérité.

**.**

_**_ Tu sais quelle est la première chose que j'ai envie de faire en rentrant !? Devine, je suis sûr que tu connais la réponse.**_

_**_ Je ne sais pas. Retrouver ton appartement pour pouvoir te reposer.**_

_**_ Tu es beaucoup trop simpliste. Ça, je peux très bien le faire ici même si mon colocataire est chiant à souhait ! **_**Pas vrai, Daichi ! … …Ah ah ah, j'arrête, j'arrête ! Non, vas-y, j'irais ensuite. **_**Alors, aucune idée !?**_

_**_ Non vraiment, aucune.**_

_**_ Passer une journée au parc et manger une glace. Ça me manque ce genre de truc, ici je peux rien faire à part m'entrainer ! On n'a même pas le droit de sortir. Dis-toi qu'on a un couvre-feu !**_

Pendant une seconde ou deux, Momotarou avait imaginé une autre réponse alors si son cœur fait un bond dans les airs, c'est du à la surprise de cette réponse franche.  
Il ne doit rien croire –_il le sait_\- et si l'autre lui téléphone sans cesse c'est parce qu'il n'a pas eu de réponse de Rin, Makoto ou Haru, rien de plus.  
Pas parce qu'il s'intéresse un tant soit peu à lui.

_**_ …C'est- …Tu peux très bien faire ça là où tu te trouves, je crois.**_

_**_ Tu as l'air déçu.**_

_**_ Je ne le suis pas ! Pis qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça d'abord, laisse-moi tranquille.**_

_**_ C'est peut-être parce que je ne l'ai pas précisé mais dans la scène que j'imagine, tu es là et on partage cette glace, Momo-chan. **_

Le rouge monte à ses joues sans qu'il n'y puisse rien.  
Ce n'est qu'une phrase pourtant, rien de plus, rien de moins alors pourquoi est-ce que ça le rend si nerveux !?  
Le rouquin n'ose plus bouger les lèvres. Il ne veut rien dire d'embarrassant ou d'idiot.  
Éloignant l'appareil de son oreille, le Minishiba pose une main sur son torse et prend une profonde inspiration. Il ne peut pas être touché par ce genre de chose –_ne veut pas l'être_\- et ne veut pas croire des choses fausses comme il l'a toujours fait jusqu'à présent.

_**_ Momo, tu es encore là !? Est-ce que par hasard…, tu serais occupé de te toucher !? Tu pourrais me donner des dé-**_

_**_ CE N'EST PAS CE QUE JE FAIS ! Je…, ne dis pas des choses si idiotes. Je vais devoir raccrocher.**_

_**_ Est-ce que je t'ai vexé !? Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais…, j'aime seulement taquiner les gens et comme tu réagis vite, je trouve ça mignon.**_

Il n'y a rien de mignon chez lui. Il n'est plus mignon depuis longtemps avec les derniers actes qu'il a osé commettre.  
Soupirant et frottant ses paupières, un petit sourire se montre tout de même et le cadet des Mikoshiba répond plus posément.  
Il trouve ce rose sympathique alors, il ne veut pas entacher cette nouvelle amitié même si parfois, celui-ci dit des choses étranges.

_**_ Non, ce n'est rien. Je suis juste un peu fatigué je crois. **_

_**_ Très bien alors je vais te laisser. Passe une bonne nuit Momo-chan et tu peux rêver de-moi si tu veux, ça me ferait plaisir !**_

Il ne sait pourquoi mais à cet instant le Mikoshiba imagine bien ce rose avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres. A croire que le taquiner est dans sa nature.  
Enfin ce soir, il a décidé d'arrêter de répondre à ces provocations où il tombe toujours, tête la première dedans.

_**_ Ça n'arrivera pas. Bonne soirée, Shigino-san.**_

Un dernier mot est dit et ensuite, la conversation s'éteint et le silence revient dans la pièce.  
Déposant son cellulaire sur le coin du lit, Momotarou s'étire longuement et éparpille ses mèches rousses autour de son visage resté enfantin.  
Observant l'heure et éteignant la lumière, il préfère dormir plutôt que de cogiter sur autre chose.  
Et puis, il doit rester en forme s'il veut que son club de natation continue de l'appeler « la loutre ».

**.**

**_ Dis-moi ce que tu en penses. Je ne l'ai pas fait trop sucré, exprès.**

Une part de gâteau face au brun, Sousuke étudie celle-ci et attrape la fourchette non loin de là.  
Découpant un morceau de la pâtisserie, il amène celui-ci à sa bouche et s'il goute différente saveur, pour l'heure, il est simplement heureux d'être de nouveau le testeur de ce noiraud.  
Mâchant et souriant de plaisir, il aime se sentir épier par deux orbes bleus qui se font intenses.

**_ C'est bon. Quand est-ce que tu as fait ça !?**

**_ Un peu avant ton retour.**

Dans cette phrase, on peut comprendre deux choses.  
La première c'est qu'Haruka a fait ce gâteau exclusivement pour lui et la seconde, c'est qu'il a pris un peu de temps pour Sousuke –_comme avant-._  
Le menton dans le creux de ses mains, le Nanase reste stoïque et n'amorce aucun mouvement de recul quand des doigts lui percutent la joue.  
En vrai, il ne fait que croiser d'autres iris –_un peu moins bleue que les siennes_\- et un moment de flottement se fait.  
C'est calme et sans frivolité. C'est apaisant et simple. Puis, un morceau de crème est donné à la bouche de l'ébène.  
Le Yamazaki ne sait pas si celui-ci sera accepté mais, il tente tout de même. Il apprend de nouveau à s'approcher de lui _–comme avant-._  
Ne plus réfléchir à ses actes si simple et pourtant devenu « interdit » depuis quelques temps.  
L'index se fait lécher –_doucement et avec indécision_\- mais, le doigt est nettoyé par une langue câline.

**_ Je suis content que t'ai pensé à moi.**

**_ C'est que… .**

_« Je m'disais que t'avais le droit à une récompense ». _Cette fin de phrase ne verra jamais le jour mais, s'il dit connaitre le Nanase alors, il doit connaitre ces pensées.  
Se levant de la chaise, le noiraud casse leur contact et prenant une grande respiration, un fin sourire se dépose à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il se dit que peut-être…, tout peut reprendre.  
Derrière lui, il ne le voit pas mais le brunet se dégage également de sa chaise pour le rejoindre.  
Entourant les épaules couvertes d'Haru de ses bras, Sousuke se niche dans ce cou offert et embrassant du bout des lèvres cette peau blanche et parfaite, il sait qu'il ne doit pas trop en faire mais…, c'est plus fort que lui. Il a besoin de contact.  
De redevenir proche de son ébène qu'il a osé délaisser et trahir.

**_ Haruka, est-ce que tu accepterais de sortir avec moi samedi après-midi !? C'est ton jour de repos et je viens de prendre le mien également.**

**_ … .**

**_ Ça me ferait très plaisir. …Enfin, je ne veux pas t'obliger.**

**_ D'accord.**

Ne prenant pas la peine de se retourner, le Nanase vient de poser le pour et le contre et il se trouve qu'aujourd'hui, il a trouvé plus de pour que de contre.  
Même si, ce samedi Makoto avait prévu de venir, il se dit…, qu'il n'a qu'à le décommander.  
A cet instant, il veut donner la chance à son couple. Il veut voir à quel point les efforts du Yamazaki sont sincères. A quel point, il croit encore à eux.  
Et si son visage se tourne à demi, c'est à cause d'une large main. Et si sa bouche est prise en otage durant quelques secondes, c'est de sa seule faute car il a lui-même décidé d'embrasser ce brun.  
Comme pour sceller leur accord, leur sortie.  
Ensuite et si une main se glisse sous son pull et sur son ventre, il décide de la retirer en douceur.  
Pas forcément qu'il soit contre mais…, il ne peut pas l'expliquer et puis il doit terminer le diner.  
Au pire, Sousuke n'aura qu'à retenter encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ce contact soit de nouveau accepté et apprécié.  
En vrai, c'est comme pour tester sa ténacité, sa persévérance et son entêtement à vouloir quelque chose.

**.**

**_ Qui s'était avec toi au midi !?**

**_ L'un de mes senpai. Je lui demandais des conseils au sujet de certains récits que j'ai trouvés à la bibliothèque, hier au soir.**

**_ Je ne l'aime pas. Il sourit beaucoup trop pour être honnête.**

**_ Eh bien, il me fait un peu penser à toi sur certains points, Nagisa-kun. **

**_ Comment ça !? Tu veux dire que je ressemble à ce truc décoiffé et trop orange !?**

**_ Je n'ai pas dit ça, seulement que vous aviez des ressemblances. **

Vexer des mots du bleu, le blond boude bel et bien.  
Il est vrai qu'ils ont choisi la même université –_pas les même section_\- pour être ensemble mais ces derniers temps, Nagisa est sur de voir Ryugazaki avec toujours le même type de personne et il n'aime pas.  
Oui, il est jaloux –_il n'assume pas réellement cette « qualité »- _mais, c'est plus fort que lui. Savoir que d'autres passent plus de temps que lui avec son Rei-chan l'énerve et l'emmerde.  
Enfoui sous une pile de coussin, Rei observe son compagnon et dépose son bouquin à même le sol.  
Il ne comprend pas toujours les réactions de l'énergique blondinet mais ça, il commence à en avoir l'habitude. …A croire que sa jalousie se veut maladive.

**_ Que dirais-tu d'un restaurant vendredi soir !? On n'a pas eu l'occasion de se voir énormément ces temps-ci et j'aimerais me faire pardonner. **

Se relevant –_éloignant les oreillers de son maigre corps_\- le doré se retrouve très vite à genoux sur le lit. Il cherche si les mots dits sont vrai ou non.  
Si l'autre ne va pas se désister à la dernière minute ou pas.

**_ Pour de vrai !? Pas comme la semaine dernière !?**

**_ Je n'ai rien d'important à rendre pour le moment alors oui, je te le promets Nagisa-kun.**

Le sourire est bien perçu mais il se fait vite emporter par une tornade blonde qui saute sans retenu sur le pauvre Ryugazaki qui bascule à l'arrière.  
Acceptant avec joie « l'offre », Nagisa se retrouve très vite sur le bleuté qui –allongé sur le matelas, laisse ce doré le couvrir de baiser.  
A califourchon sur son « surdoué », un sourire malicieux se dessine très vite sur les lèvres du Hazuki et faisant aller et venir ses doigts sur le torse de Rei, l'ambiance change radicalement.

**_ Rei-chan, je vais te faire oublier toutes ces personnes que je déteste !**

**.**

**_ Après-demain je recommencerais à travailler de nuit.**

Le matin est arrivé et si le sommeil est encore présent, la phrase est comprise.  
Se frottant fortement les paupières, le drap glisse sur son corps et observe le rouge qui termine de s'habiller.  
De son côté, Seijuurou ferme l'armoire et s'approche du lit alors qu'il n'est que 7 heures 30.

**_ Pendant combien de temps !?**

**_ Je ne sais pas trop. Je dois rattraper des heures et on manque de personnel ces temps-ci. **

Baillant et crapahutant légèrement sur le lit, Rin accroche alors le pull de son ainé et se frotte à celui-ci –_comme pour demander un câlin à la façon des chats-._  
Attrapant le mauve, Seijuurou embrasse le front de celui-ci et passe une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

**_ Tu connais tes horaires !? Sousuke sera avec toi !?**

**_ J'espère pas. Non pas encore mais j'te dirais ça bientôt. …J'vais y aller, rendors-toi d'accord.**

**_ Hum…, Bonne journée Sei'. Non, j'vais me lever j'vais prendre un peu plus d'heures d'entrainement à partir d'aujourd'hui. Fait attention.**

Un baiser sur le front se montre et après un dernier sourire, le Mikoshiba sort de la chambre et se dirige vers la sortie après avoir attrapé son sac avec toutes ses affaires à l'intérieur.  
De son côté, Rin s'étire longuement et soupir doucement. A partir d'aujourd'hui, il se promet de s'entrainer sans relâche et de tout faire pour remonter son niveau.  
Pourtant, rien n'est dramatique. Seulement, il a dû remplacer au pied levé l'un de ses coéquipiers pour une nage qu'il n'a plus l'habitude de pratiquer.

**[…]**

* * *

Pan-pacifique* : cette compétition se passe en été et tous les 4 ans mais bon, pour les biens de cette petite fiction, je me suis dit que je pouvais bien tricher un peu.

**Terminé.**

Alors est-ce que ça vous a plu ou non!? J'espère en tout cas. Je croise les doigts.

Je ne sais pas s'il se passe des tas de chose dans ce chapitre mais j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et puis avec Haru, ça va mieux _-pour moi, pour écrire sur lui (ou devrais-je dire, pour écrire sur l'autre qui l'accompagne-._

La semaine prochaine, je ne sais pas encore ce qui va y avoir mais bon, vous aurez la surprise! :) Je vous embrasse.

**L.**


	8. 08:Conversation et information

**Bonjour !**

**Alors, êtes-vous prêt!? Le week-end est arrivé et j'ai mille et une chose de prévu! :) mais pour l'heure et ayant terminé le chapitre, je le poste maintenant.**

**Rating: **K

**Pairing: **Haruka, Rin, Makoto ...

**Résumé: **Les meilleur(e)s ami(e)s sont toujours notre meilleur soutien alors quand on se confie a eux, on espère toujours qu'ils nous soutiendront.

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. ...Toujours pas mais je ne désespère pas.

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Conversation et information.**

* * *

**_ Haru ! Je suis content de te voir ici et merci.**

Attrapant le bento tendu par l'ébène, le Tachibana incite silencieusement son ami à le suivre.  
Marchant jusqu'à la salle de repos des employés du gymnase, le noiraud espionne calmement les lieux alors qu'il en est habitué.  
Puis arrivant dans la salle –_là où d'autre se trouve_-, Makoto prend place sur une table encore vide et le Nanase le suit.

**_ Gou n'a pas pu venir, c'est pour ça que je suis venu à sa place.**

**_ Je m'en doutais un peu, elle voulait voir Rin. Ça a l'air d'aller toi, tu restes déjeuner !?**

**_ Je peux rester.**

Souriant gentiment, Makoto ouvre son bento et l'observe avec envie. La violette fait des choses délicieuses et il est toujours très heureux de manger ces plats.  
Le calme se fait, Haruka laisse son meilleur ami manger tranquillement tandis qu'il reçoit un mail d'une personne qu'il connait bien.  
Une sorte de nouvelle habitude s'est créer entre le noiraud et Sousuke. Ils prennent toujours le temps de se parler à l'heure du midi.  
Pour ne rien dire de particulier, seulement pour avoir un contact avec l'autre. Un genre de lien qu'ils essaient doucement de retisser en silence.

**_ Comment ça se passe avec Sousuke !? Ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'as rien dit à ce sujet.**

**_ Ça va. Hier soir c'était bien.**

**_ Est-ce que tu veux m'en dire plus !? Tu sais, j'veux pas qu'on se dispute ou quoique ce soit mais, j'aimerais quand même que tu fasses un peu attention. J'ai peur qu'il te fasse encore du mal.**

Les orbes océans fixe le visage inquiet du Tachibana et sans rien dire ou presque, Haruka se fait comprendre.  
Lui non plus ne veut pas souffrir mais, à l'intérieur de lui –_et même si quelque chose à changer-,_ il a l'impression que…, le plus dur est derrière lui, même si parfois il y pense.  
Haru n'a pas l'intention de se disputer avec Makoto parce qu'il a besoin de lui, de ces conseils et de sa bienveillance.  
A l'heure qu'il est, il ne sait pas où il serait sans lui et sans son soutien.

**_ Ne t'inquiète pas mais tu sais, j'ai l'impression qu'il est plus attentionné.**

C'est assez gênant de dire ce genre de chose, Haru en a conscience et c'est pour cela qu'il ne parle pas énormément. Parce qu'il a toujours l'impression de dire des choses embarrassantes.  
Détournant le regard après sa phrase, le vert sourit parce qu'il retrouve des mimiques qu'il connait et qu'il comprend.  
Reprenant un peu de son repas, il continue d'argumenter la discussion et de donner des conseils plus ou moins caché à son ami d'enfance.

**_ Laisse-le encore attendre et si j'étais toi, j'essayerais de voir jusqu'où sa patience peu aller.**

**_ Je ne te connaissais pas comme ça, Makoto.**

**_ C'est juste que- … …Si jamais autre chose devait arriver, compte sur moi d'accord. N'oublie pas que je te soutiendrais toujours et que je suis là pour toi. Je ne veux plus te revoir aussi triste à cause d'un abruti qui ne voit pas la chance qu'il a. **

**_ Tu parles comme Rin.**

Un sourire de connivence se fait et c'est peut-être vrai, le Tachibana a eu le discours d'un Matsuoka mais l'important c'est qu'il le pense réellement.  
Peut-être traine-t-il trop avec eux –_en même temps, il fréquente l'un d'entre eux_\- mais, ça ne le dérange pas. Si cela peut permettre à Haruka de comprendre ces sentiments, ça va.

**_ Surement, c'est à force de les fréquenter. Mais, comptes sur moi, d'accord Haru !**

La réponse ne se fait pas mais elle peut être vu et ressenti.  
On peut voir la trace d'un sourire invisible sur le visage de l'ébène, des prunelles qui remercient et des épaules qui se relâchent lentement.  
En vrai, ça faisait un bout de temps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé ainsi, n'y retrouvé de cette façon alors ça a paru naturel à ce noiraud de « dépanner » Gou.

**.**

**_ Aide-moi ! Faut que tu m'aides Sousuke, j'peux pas y arriver seul.**

**_ Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à ton entraineur !? **

**_ Parce qu'il m'a dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Que…, ce n'était pas ma première discipline mais, je ne veux pas –je ne peux pas délaisser le papillon. Il faut que j'augmente mes chronos ! J'en ai besoin ! Tu pourrais venir me voir après ton travail, non !**

**_ Je pourrais oui mais pourquoi est-ce que ça t'obsède autant !?**

**_ Tu t'en fous de la raison, Sousuke. Aide-moi, c'est tout.**

L'un en face de l'autre dans ce parc qu'ils côtoient souvent, ils se dévisagent et essaient de voir qui pliera en premier.  
Les poings serrés et la mine fermée, Rin a besoin que son meilleur ami le soutienne.  
La lèvre mordue et essayant de comprendre la motivation du mauve, le Yamazaki hésite. En vrai, il ne sait pas ce qu'il va pouvoir apporter.  
Certes, avant c'était sa spécialité mais maintenant…, ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a plus pratiqué !

**_ Hn…, je veux bien t'aider mais comment veux-tu que je fasse !?**

**_ Rejoins-moi tous les jours au gymnase et je suis sûr que tu me seras très utile ! Merci, Sousuke. N'oublie pas ce soir d'accord, au faite, tu ne travailles pas de nuit !?**

**_ On me l'avait proposé mais j'ai refusé. Ça ne m'sera pas très utile et je veux qu'Haruka retrouve confiance en moi.**

**_ …D'accord, fait de ton mieux alors ! J'y vais, bon courage !**

**.**

**_ Onii-chan, rends-moi ça !**

**_ Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui te rend si heureux !? A qui tu parlais à l'instant !? **

**_ A… à personne. Ce n'est pas important j'te promets.**

**_ Tu sais, je n'ai qu'à appuyer sur cette touche pour savoir. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'le dire !? **

**_ C'est…- je t'assure Onii-chan c'est rien et puis, ça ne te regarde pas. Rends-moi ça maintenant.**

Surpris de la réponse de son petit-frère qu'il veut simplement taquiner, Seijuurou rend le cellulaire à son propriétaire et s'excuse.  
Normalement, Momotarou n'hausse jamais la voix contre lui.  
Normalement, l'orangé ne lui cache rien.  
Normalement, il aurait inventé une fausse excuse simplement pour faire croire.

**_ Désolé, Onii-chan. **

**_ C'est rien, tu en as surement marre que je me mêle de tes affaires, je comprends. Je voulais seulement m'amuser. Tu as terminé !?**

Grattant l'arrière de son crâne comme gêné, l'ainé des Mikoshiba attend une réponse alors que son assiette face à lui se fait vide depuis bien longtemps.  
Dans un petit restaurant rapide, Momo l'avait « invité » à se voir pour l'heure du déjeuner et si l'uniforme que porte le rouge impressionne, il attire également le regard.

**_ Oui, j'ai fini. Pourquoi es-tu déjà en uniforme !?**

**_ J'ai pris quelques heures ce matin et ensuite, j'ai pas eu le temps de me changer. En tout cas, j'ai bien besoin d'une sieste moi ! On peut y aller !? Tu reprends bientôt non !?**

**_ Hm mais je préfère y aller seul. Si tu m'accompagnes comme ça, les gens vont se poser des questions et me prendre pour un voyou. **

**_ Tu es drôlement exigent aujourd'hui. J'me sens rejeté. …Enfin bon, attends-moi je vais payer.**

Chiffonnant les cheveux de son cadet, Sei' se dirige vers les caisses et Momo' sort du restaurant, attendant son grand-frère près des portes.  
De là, il relit le dernier message reçu et si –_de nouveau_\- un sourire brode ses lèvres, il ne le fait pas exprès.  
Les mots qu'il a reçus sont pourtant simples et sans importance mais, pour une raison obscure, ça le rend heureux.

**_ On peut y aller ! Au faite avant que tu n'ailles prendre le métro faut que j'te dise que Natsumi viendra avec les parents pour les fêtes du nouvel an. …ça craint, mon appart' sera envahi de cri. **

**_ Et où est-ce qu'ils logeront !?**

**_ Dans le même hôtel que belle-maman. Bon je vais te laisser et arrête de sourire comme un idiot même si tu ne veux rien m'dire, j'vois bien que quelque chose se passe. Enfin bon, j'te préfère comme ça ! A plus tard, Momo.**

**_ Repose-toi bien avant ton service ! A plus Onii-chan !**

S'éloignant d'un pas rapide et d'une main volante, le roux s'engage dans la première bouche de métro et ne perd pas une minute de plus pour répondre à son fameux mail.  
De son côté, Seijuurou se pose des questions. Il essaie de comprendre qui a bien pu donner un sourire aussi lumineux sur le visage de son petit-frère.  
Sans le vouloir, il se retrouve anxieux. Ce n'est peut-être rien, il se fait peut-être des idées mais, il aimerait bien protéger Momotarou de temps en temps. C'est peut-être son côté grand-frère protecteur qui veut ça.  
Son côté soucieux qui le fait se poser tant de question mais qu'importe, il sait que, quand le temps sera venu, le rouquin lui parlera de tout.  
Mais pour l'heure, il a besoin de repos avant de reprendre du service !

**.**

**_ Je ne suis pas prête pour ça et il le sait !**

**_ Bien, c'est peut-être pas ce que tu crois. Et puis, tu n'aurais pas dû l'espionner Gou-chan.**

**_ Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait. Je-, je l'ai vu par hasard et j'me suis caché.**

**_ Ça revient au même. Parle-en avec lui et tu verras bien son explication.**

**_ Non, s'il sait que je sais, il ne voudra plus me le demander.**

**_ Mais même s'il te le demande, tu diras non, non ! Alors qu'est-ce qui te dérange !? Ça tombe, ce n'est pas pour toi alors n'en fait pas toute une histoire.**

S'observant l'un l'autre, Nagisa sent qu'il a fait une connerie en prononçant cette phrase.  
Plus un son n'entre dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que la violette ferme son visage et serre les poings.  
« Pas pour elle » !? Pour qui d'autre dans ce cas !?

**_ Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose !? Nagisa parle immédiatement. **

**_ Tu devrais rentrer et lui demander directement. Mako-chan sait que tu n'es pas prête pour tout ce qui est officialisation devant vos parents etc…, alors ne te fait pas de souci. Ça tombe, il se prépare aux emplettes de noël. **

**_ On avait dit qu'on le ferait ensemble. Je… . J'vais lui demander mais, et si je gâche sa surprise !?**

**_ Toi et Rin avaient le don pour gâcher toutes vos surprises alors ça ne serait pas vraiment grave mais, faudrait que tu me dises. Tu veux qu'il te fasse sa demande ou non !? Parce que, à t'entendre j'ai l'impression que tu serais quand même prête à dire oui. **

**_ Impossible. Il devrait être rentré, faut que j'le vois avant qu'il n'aille voir Haru ! A plus tard, Nagisa !**

**_ A ton service Gou-chan. **

Embrassant rapidement ce qu'on pourrait appeler son meilleur ami, la jeune fille disparait rapidement de l'appartement et entame sa course dans les rues de la ville.  
Elle n'est pas du genre peureuse n'y même aventurière mais, elle veut que tout reste exactement comme maintenant.  
Elle ne veut rien devoir annoncer aux fêtes qui approchent à grand pas. Et elle ne veut surtout pas voir Rin débarquer comme un fou et attraper Makoto.  
Ce qu'elle a vu devant cette bijouterie –_le Tachibana y entrer et discuter avec le vendeur_\- ce n'était rien. Elle en est sur ou plutôt elle se persuade de cette chose.

**.**

_**_ Que crois-tu que je dois faire !? Dépêche-toi de répondre, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps Mako-chan.**_

_**_ Je ne sais pas. Tu ne m'as pas dit grand-chose mais je crois que le mieux serait d'en discuter avec la personne concernée, tu ne crois pas.**_

_**_ Il va prendre peur. Ça serait con si ça arrivait. **_

Le téléphone à la main, le vert déambule dans l'appartement –_rangeant ici et là ces affaires utilisés en journée et d'autres à nettoyer-._  
Makoto ne s'attendait pas à recevoir cet appel et maintenant, il essaie de comprendre le véritable problème de son ami.  
Ami qui ne fait que lui demander des conseils –_la plupart du temps du moins_-.

_**_ Ça ne serait pas plutôt toi qui douterait !? J'ai pas l'impression de te savoir aussi sur de toi qu'à l'ordinaire. Généralement, tu ne demandes pas autant de chose quand il s'agit de l'une de tes conquêtes. **_

_**_ Mako-chan…, j'crois que…, j'veux que ce soit plus qu'une conquête. **_

_**_ Dans ce cas, fait-le comprendre à cette personne. Soit honnête et ça pourrait surement fonctionner.**_

Du bruit se fait entendre de l'autre côté du combiner et peu de temps après le cellulaire est récupéré.  
S'excusant de sa maladresse à l'objet inanimé –_Makoto reconnait bien là, Kisumi_\- et soupirant de désespoir une voix réapparait.

_**_ Je dois te laisser, on m'appelle ! En tout cas c'est cool, jamais j'aurais pu parler de ça avec Rin, il m'aurait frappé et découragé ! Prend soin de la petite Gou-san, à plus tard Makoto-chan !**_

**_ Ah tu n'es pas encore parti. Tachibana-kun, je dois te parler ! **Prenant une profonde respiration, Gou stoppe ses pas et attend une réponse du vert.

**.**

Dans les environs de 18 heures, une transition se fait dans le commissariat.  
L'équipe de jour laisse place à l'équipe de nuit. A l'arrière, les blagues se montrent, les esprits se détentes et tous sont heureux de retrouver leurs foyers.  
Revêtant ses vêtements de civils, Sousuke étire un peu sa nuque douloureuse alors que sa journée n'est pas terminée et derrière lui, il entend une voix familière.  
Une voix qu'il trouve vraiment trop emmerdante à son gout et qui lui tape fortement le crâne.

**_ Tu travailles encore de nuit !?**

**_ Pourquoi tu m'parles !? Toi et moi, on sait qu'on ne s'apprécie pas plus que ça alors pourquoi tu m'emmerdes !?**

**_ Tu as raison mais Rin ne se plaint pas !? Il est du genre à toujours se plaindre. A moins que tu ne le vois plus et vu tes horaires, ça ne serait pas étonnant.**

**_ Ferme-là si tu veux pas que ton portrait soit refait.**

Torse nu, le carmin fait face à son meilleur ennemi pour le coup.  
Les deux ont un sourire mauvais aux lèvres mais aucuns des deux n'amorcent le premier coup _–et c'est sans doute mieux_-.  
Autour d'eux et parce que leur conversation parait cordiale –_le ton n'étant pas monté_-, leurs camarades ne font pas attention à eux.

**_ Même moi je le vois plus souvent que toi, pas vrai. Je dirais…, tous les jours tandis que toi…, ça doit bien faire une semaine non qu'un coup de vent te répond. Et tu veux savoir pourquoi !?**

**_ Ta gueule, retourne donc chez toi.**

**_ Ah non, là je vais rejoindre Rin vois-tu. Y'a un truc qui va pas et je suis sûr que c'est ta faute. Tu lui as fait quoi !? …Tu sais pas toi-même, pas vrai !? T'es tellement nul.**

**_ Enfoiré, je vais t-**

**_ Hé oh les gars, ne recommençaient pas. **

**_ Tu as raison, je ferais mieux d'y aller. A demain et toi… ! Hn.**

Un casier claque et un brun s'éloigne. Il ne cherche pas spécialement à être méchant, seulement, il n'aime pas voir Rin aussi « perdu ».  
Il cherche simplement à protéger son ami d'enfance, rien de plus. Et pour se faire, Sousuke est sûr qu'il doit éloigner ce rouge bon à rien.  
De son côté, Seijuurou mord fortement sa lèvre tout en revêtant son uniforme et repense aux mots que le brunet a eus.  
Depuis quand Rin va mal !? Aussi mal du moins. Il a bien vu son regard soucieux mais il ne pensait pas que c'était aussi « grave ».  
Est-ce seulement vrai !? C'est vrai qu'à son retour il avait l'air fatigué mais ensuite…, tout est redevenu normal non !?

**_ Tu es prêt pour ton service, Mikoshiba-kun !?**

**_ Ah…, ouais. Je termine et j'te rejoins.**

Donnant l'un de ses sourires, le carmin fait comme si de rien n'était mais il n'oublie pas pour autant la conversation –_ou le règlement de compte_-.  
A-t-il raté quelque chose !? Sousuke l'emmerde réellement.

**.**

**_ Est-ce que tu peux le faire !? **

**_ Oui, senpai ! Merci.**

Souriant de bonheur, Momotarou se retient de justesse de sauter dans les bras de son ainé et capitaine.  
A l'instant, il vient de se faire titularisé alors qu'il attendait ce moment depuis l'année dernière.

**_ Tu peux y aller maintenant. Et n'oublie pas l'entrainement de demain après les cours.**

**_ Oui, oui évidemment ! Je suis content capitaine, merci.**

Courant et chassant la prudence d'un revers de main, il quitte le bassin ainsi jusqu'à rejoindre les vestiaires et plonger la main de son casier.  
Ce qu'il recherche !? Rien, simplement un cellulaire. Et s'il le trouve bien vite, il pianote déjà un numéro et quelques mots.  
Assis sur le banc non loin de là, il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Il sait que ce rose est occupé –_c'est pour cela qu'il lui envoie un mail_\- mais il veut que ce soit lui le premier au courant de la nouvelle.  
Depuis quelques temps, il aime se confier à ce joueur de basket et si celui-ci le taquine souvent, il n'y fait pas attention. Lui tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il est heureux de l'avoir rencontré.

**[…]**

* * *

**Terminé.**

En ce moment, je fais tout mon possible pour faire le chapitre dit "de Noël" pour la semaine de noël mais..., j'ai l'impression que les semaines se raccourcissent!  
Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère y arriver! :)

Sinon, vous aurez d'autre précision en ce qui concerne Rin -_en autre_\- dans les notes à venir, ne vous inquiétez pas!

Sur ceux, je vous embrasse! Et passez une bonne semaine et un bon week-end.

**L.**


	9. 09: Sur place ou à emporter

Avant toute chose, bonjour les amis ! :)

Et encore une fois je suis en retard donc, je doute d'être à jour pour Noël !  
En plus c'est entièrement ma faute, sur chapitre j'hésitais entre deux choses, j'ai écris ce chapitre en deux fois -_chacun avec deux idées bien distinguent_\- et finalement, j'ai choisi celui-là, plus facile et moins contraignant d'une certaine façon -_car, je peux le justifier en disant "ce sont les risques du métiers"_-.

Tout ça pour vous dire, que j'ai longuement hésité et que c'est pour cette raison que le chapitre arrive si tard. Je pensais le mettre en début de semaine et j'ai raté ! :/

Donc, sans plus attendre, je vous laisse découvrir la suite !

* * *

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **SouHaru, MikoRin

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Sinon, le personnage de Mikoshiba Seijuurou apparaitrait partout dans l'anime!

**Résumé: **Y'a des jours comme ça ou on ferait mieux de rester coucher et de laisser passer la journée. Y'a des jours comme ça, où tout ce qui arrive est empli de malchance et de désordre.

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Sur place ou a emporter.**

* * *

**_ Oh, tu rentres tôt aujourd'hui. Attend là, s'il te plait.**

Obéissant bien sagement sans même répondre, il ne fait que retirer ses chaussures et sa veste.  
Restant dans l'entrée, il se permet tout de même de se rendre au salon et de s'installer confortablement dans son canapé.  
De là, revient son colocataire –_et compagnon_\- avec un étrange tablier dans les mains. Pourquoi !?

**_ S'il te plait ne va pas voir, d'accord. Je vais chercher du lait et je reviens immédiatement après. En attendant, tu peux te détendre. …Je fais vite.**

**_ …Très bien.**

Un fin sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de Sousuke et attrapant d'une main le visage de l'ébène, il l'embrasse du bout des lèvres.  
Promettant silencieusement de rien toucher, le Yamazaki s'en va l'esprit tranquille et quand la porte claque, étrangement la curiosité d'Haruka est piquée au vif.  
Il se dit, qu'un coup d'œil n'est pas méchant. Que personne ne le sauras.  
Alors se relevant, il s'accroche au mur et s'il tend le visage pour apercevoir ce qui se cache dans la cuisine, des lèvres s'étirent finement pour former un sourire attendrit.  
Là, un plan de travail est utilisé et…, des plats terminent de se préparer.

**.**

**_ Tu n'as pas l'air très réveillé, il s'passe quoi ?!**

**_ Oh rien. C'est juste que Rin est malade et j'ai veillé dessus toute la journée. **

**_ Ton amie dont tu me parles si souvent mais que je n'ai jamais vu !? J'voudrais bien voir à quoi ressemble cette petite. …Tu aurais dû rester chez toi aujourd'hui.**

**_ Non, t'inquiète pas, ça va. …A la limite dépose-moi là que je prenne un café. T'en veux un toi aussi !?**

**_ …S'il te plait.**

Sortant de la voiture de patrouille, le Mikoshiba s'éloigne tout en pensant aux mots de son co-équipier.  
Pense-t-il toujours que Rin est une fille !? Pourtant avec tout ce qu'il dit, ça ne devrait pas.  
Enfin bon, ce n'est peut-être pas si important que ça et en pensant à lui, il espère que la température a continué de baisser.

**.**

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici !? …Tsk, ne bouge pas. Ils sont deux, je peux les avoir.**

**_ Hé, ne m'oublie pas. Ne va pas t'attribuer tout le mérite.**

**_ Tu n'es pas armé alors ferme-là. …J'vais d'abord m'occuper de celui à la caisse, ensuite l'autre avec la batte. Ne bouge pas de là.**

Accroupi derrière l'une des étagères du combini, leurs voix se font basses et discrètes.  
Ils n'ont pas encore été vus et c'est pour le mieux.  
Derrière eux, deux hommes cagoulés et armés d'une batte et d'un pistolet automatique.  
Le cœur battant et attrapant son arme de service, Seijuurou se concentre et pince l'arête de son nez pour effacer toutes traces d'incertitude.  
A ses côtés, Sousuke cherche une arme, quelque chose pour se défendre et pour aider le rouge qui croit pouvoir tout gérer seul.  
Pourquoi le Yamazaki se retrouve là, entre deux feux !? En plein milieu d'un braquage !?  
A cause de cet ingrédient manquant. …Lui qui voulait faire une surprise, à cause de tout ce remue-ménage, ça risque de raté.

**_ Donne-nous la caisse ! Dépêche-toi le vieux !**

**_ Reste-là-toi ! Ne bouge pas ou je t'éclate la gueule. Hé sale pute, tu pensais faire quoi !? Viens par-là !**

Un cri de femme se fait entendre. Des cheveux blonds sont arrachés et alors que le Mikoshiba prend une impulsion pour prendre les devants, un brun sort de derrière le rayon et fonce sur le premier assaillant qu'il aperçoit ou pas.  
Ensuite…, tout va très vite. L'arme se braque sur le brunet par réflexe.  
Sousuke tombe à la renverse.  
Le sol tremble sous l'impact.  
Un autre coup de feu se fait entendre. Un autre corps tombe à terre.  
Seijuurou se rue peu de temps après sur le voleur pour éloigner l'arme. Le faire prisonnier ou l'immobilisé.  
Mais le second braqueur se montre et utilise sa batte bien ancrée dans ses mains.  
Les coups de feu sont entendus de l'extérieur et si le coéquipier prévient le central, il s'approche également de l'enseigne pour venir en aide et comprendre ce qui se passe.

**_ Baisse-toi !**

Une épaule est accrochée, un rouge est amené vers l'arrière et un dernier coup de feu est entendu.  
Il raisonne dans la pièce et seul ce bruit reste.  
Le temps s'arrête. S'éteint presque et la situation stagne.  
De longues secondes sont perdues alors qu'une analyse se fait de la situation.  
Il y a du sang. Des blessés. Des victimes !? Des otages libérés. Des cris.  
Et si une ombre s'approche prudemment de la porte, une radio se met à fonctionner.

_**_ Appelle une ambulance, on a deux blessés. **_

**.**

_« Après le bip, vous pourrez laisser votre message… »_

Déposant son cellulaire sur la table basse, Haruka ne comprend pas.  
Cela fait près d'une heure maintenant que le Yamazaki a disparu au magasin de coin et c'est étrange.  
Il ne comprend pas pourquoi il ne revient pas. Pourquoi il ne répond pas.  
Mordant sa lèvre et allant jusqu'à la fenêtre pour épier la rue assombrit mais tout de même éclairée par les lanternes, il attend.  
Peut-être a-t-il rencontré quelqu'un. Peut-être qu'un imprévu l'a surpris mais, il aurait pu prévenir ce noiraud non ?!  
Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait ?!

_**_ Allo !?**_

_**_ Ah Haruka, je suis désolé. Je ne pourrais pas revenir tout de suite.**_

_**_ Pourquoi !? Tu n'en n'avais que pour dix minutes non !? Pourquoi ne répondais-tu pas !?**_

Un moment de silence se fait entre les deux.  
Des bruits parviennent à l'oreille de l'ébène, des sons étranges et s'il entend comme un haut-parleur ou quelque chose du genre, ses sourcils se froncent.  
Chez lui, ce n'est pas habituel mais là, quelque chose l'intrigue vraiment.

_**_ Où es-tu !?**_

_**_ Je vais te le dire mais ne t'inquiète pas d'accord, je n'ai rien. Je suis à l'hôpital central, le combini où on a l'habitude d'aller a été pris d'assaut par deux connards armés. Et avec l'aide de M-**_

_**_ J'arrive.**_

Deux secondes plus tard, la conversation est terminée. Un bip régulier se fait entendre à l'oreille de Sousuke et n'essayant pas de comprendre, il range son téléphone et n'y fait plus attention.  
Il aurait aimé lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine, qu'il rentrerait bientôt mais, il n'a eu le temps de rien et quelque part, cette chose lui fait plaisir.  
C'est la preuve qu'il compte pour ce noiraud et il en est satisfait même s'il ne devrait pas.  
Haruka –_lui_\- a déjà enfilé sa veste et rangeant son portefeuille et son cellulaire dans l'une de ses poches, l'appartement s'éteint et un cœur arrête de battre.  
Même s'il a entendu sa voix, même s'il lui a dit « _ne t'inquiète pas_ », il n'y arrive pas. Là, à cet instant précis, un seul sentiment le domine : La peur.

**.**

**_ Merci.**

Étonné de ce qu'il entend, il éloigne l'infirmière pour apercevoir de qui provienne ces mots.  
Ce n'est réellement pas habituel et vraiment très étrange.  
Voir ce brun devant lui et entendre un mot gentil sortir de sa bouche, c'est de l'ordre de l'impossible et pourtant, c'est bien le cas. Pourquoi ?!

**_ Pourquoi !?**

**_ Si…, si tu n'avais pas été là, la balle aurait été pour moi.**

Un « oh » pensif se fait dans la tête du rouge –_n'ayant agi que par instinct_\- et continuant d'observer avec curiosité son interlocuteur chagriner d'avoir à remercier, il aimerait s'amuser.  
Enfin, il aurait aimé parce que pour l'instant, il est simplement trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit.

**_ Bah…, c'est rien. Pis tu m'as bien aidé aussi avec l'autre alors on est quitte !**

Un large sourire se répand sur le visage du carmin _–l'un de ces trop grands sourires qui généralement emmerde-_ mais le brunet ne trouve rien à redire.  
Pour une fois, il accepte ce trait de caractère qui lui déplait fortement.

**_ Pas vraiment. **

Entretemps, les points de suture son revenu –_suture sur une épaule dont la plaie mesure près de 10 cm_\- due à une éraflure de balle.  
Le t-shirt retiré, un pansement se montre également sur son arcade encore ensanglanté et si le silence revient, des dents se serrent.  
L'aiguille fait mal et sa tête tourne étrangement.

**_ Tu veux que j'appelle Rin !?**

**_ Non, ne lui dit rien. C'est pas la peine, je lui expliquerais en rentrant. Il doit surement dormir.**

Sousuke ne répond rien mais il n'en pense pas moins.  
Ne pas prévenir Rin c'est se préparer à un cyclone. Enfin bon, ce n'est pas son problème.  
Puis et alors que le Yamazaki allait s'éloigner, il se fait intercepter par un médecin qui étudie sa plaie à l'arrière de son crâne et lui fait mal par la même occasion.

**_ Vous avez besoin de point, monsieur. Asseyez-vous ici.**

**.**

Dans le hall d'entrée, il ne sait pas bien quoi faire. N'y ou regarder.  
Il est là, perdu entre le silence et l'agitation. Et si son regard inspecte chaque endroit avec minutie, son cœur –_lui_\- continue de s'affoler comme un pauvre fou.  
Un pas devant l'autre, il arrive à faire entendre sa voix –_bien que basse_\- à l'une des réceptionnistes et s'il n'explique pas bien la situation, tout est malgré tout compris.  
Il prend la première allée à sa gauche, se retrouve au cœur du service des urgences et s'il se sent perdu, cette sensation est normale.  
Il essaie de trouver un indice –_peu importe lequel_-, d'apercevoir quelque chose –_n'importe quoi_\- ou t'entendre un son familier –_comme une voix_-.  
Et là, derrière un rideau –_après avoir regardé derrière de nombreux autres voiles blancs_-, un timbre qu'il reconnait s'élève.  
Un palpitant redémarre, une bouche s'entrouvre et des pas reviennent. …Ensuite, ensuite Sousuke ne fait que réceptionner un corps entre ses bras.

**_ Haruka. **

Une main frotte un dos comme pour réconforter tandis qu'une tête ne se déniche plus de sa cachette.  
Ses bras se resserrent à cette nuque et mordant sa lèvre pour se faire violence, il réussit tant bien que mal à s'éloigner du brun pour l'examiner.  
Pour voir, observer que tout va bien.

**_ Je vais bien. Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'inquiéter. Tu trembles, tu as froid !? Haruka…, tu m'dis un truc !?**

Là, il n'a pas envie de faire des phrases construites. Des phrases bien faites.  
Il ne sait plus parler. Ne sait plus rien. Il sait juste regarder et dire avec ses yeux.  
Sa bouche ne sait plus parler. Ne sait plus rien dire. …De toute façon, il ne connait plus aucuns mots.  
Sa réaction est surprenante mais mignonne.  
Normalement, le Nanase ne réagit pas de cette façon. Il perd très peu ses moyens, là, c'est simplement impossible.

**_ Calme-toi. **

Maintenant face à Sousuke, sa panique, sa peur et sa nervosité se calment progressivement mais…, mais il a encore besoin de quelques minutes. De quelques longues secondes.  
Et le Yamazaki lui accorde ce temps sans problème. Il garde simplement les mains de l'ébène entre les siennes et patiente.

**_ Tu vas bien !? Que s'est-il passé !?**

**_ Oui. Deux individus ont tentés de braquer le combini ou on va très souvent. Il n'y a pas eu de blessé grave –si ce n'est les braqueurs eux-mêmes. …Je n'ai eu que des points, rien de grave. Je suis désolé tu sais, ce soir je voulais te faire une surprise et c'est tombé à l'eau.**

**_ Pas grave… . On peut rentrer ou pas !?**

Toujours l'un face à l'autre, leurs iris ne se détachent plus.  
En réalité, c'est dur pour Haruka de quitter des yeux ce brunet qu'il aurait pu perdre ce soir.  
Plus jamais une telle chose doit se reproduire. …Il, il a cru mourir.

**_ Pas tout de suite, le Mikoshiba est là aussi. J'ai pas eu le temps de t'le dire mais, il était là lui aussi.**

**_ Où est-il !? Où est Rin !?**

**_ Pas là.**

**.**

**_ Tu devrais prévenir Rin, il ne sera pas ravi si tu rentres comme ça.**

**_ C'est rien du tout et puis, il est malade. Vaut mieux qu'il se repose et qu'il ne se soucie de rien. Tu devrais retourner voir ton copain qui peut être vraiment stupide.**

Un regard parle plus que des mots pour Haruka.  
Et si Seijuurou se sent viser, il s'abstient d'un autre commentaire quand le médecin revient pour terminer les points de sutures à son arcade.

**_ Est-ce que quelqu'un vient vous chercher !? Parce que je ne peux pas vous laisser conduire dans cet état.**

**_ Oui.**

**_ Je vous ai fait une prescription. En rentrant, prenez du repos et voici votre arrêt de travail.**

**_ C'est pas nécessaire, je vais très bien.**

**_ J'en doute monsieur, vous avez été salement amoché. Votre collègue aussi est en arrêt. …Ne bougez pas s'il vous plait.**

Assis sur le lit –_ou la table_-, une grimace se dessine quand l'aiguille transperce sa peau de part en part.  
Se faire recoudre une arcade à vif –_ne sentant pas les effets de l'anesthésie_\- n'est pas une partie de plaisir, surtout quand le désinfectant et les autres produits vous brûlent l'épiderme.  
Baissant le regard, il observe son uniforme tâché de sang –_de son sang_\- et soupirant pour penser à autre chose qu'à la douleur et son mal de crâne, Seijuurou espère ne pas croiser Rin.  
Il n'a pas la force de tout lui expliquer et n'a pas le courage de se retrouver face à lui pour le moment.

**.**

Alors que Sousuke se trouve sous la douche, Haruka met en marche la machine à laver.  
Ayant raccompagné le rouge à son domicile et étant revenu ici, le Nanase n'a pas réellement rouvert la bouche depuis.  
Ce soir, il a réellement eu peur. Quand il a reçu cet appel provenant de l'hôpital, il s'est imaginé des tas de scénarios.  
C'est vrai, quand il a vu ce brunet à peine amoché, il s'est senti soulagé mais pas rassuré pour autant.  
Ce soir, il a vraiment eu peur de le perdre et à cette pensée, rien de bon n'en n'est sorti.  
Il a juste eu cette irrépressible envie de prendre le Yamazaki dans ses bras et de ne plus le lâcher. Accrocher à ce téléphone, il ne pensait plus à rien si ce n'est « je l'aime ».  
Dans son dos, la douche s'est éteinte et le brun sort de la cabine une serviette autour de la taille. Dans le dos de l'ébène, il se sèche les cheveux et le reste de son corps…, ou pas.  
Le noiraud observant ce reflet et sent son cœur mordre. …Il a eu peur.

**_ Haruka, tu vas être trempé. **

Un haussement d'épaule se fait pour toute réponse et des bras resserrent leur prise sur le corps musclé du Yamazaki.  
Le nageur de papillon se retourne pour être face à son petit-ami et garder cette prise que l'autre à sur lui. Il ne comprend pas bien mais apprécie le geste plus que tout autre chose.

**_ …Je suis désolé. Tu dois surement m'en vouloir pour ce qui s'est passé ce soir. Je t'avais dit que je revenais vite et …et en plus je n'ai pas pu terminer le diner que je t'a-**

**_ J'ai eu peur. **

**_ Excuse-moi. Tu sais, peu importe ce qui se passera, je serais toujours là. …Mon instinct m'a toujours dit quoi faire et grâce à ça, je n'ai rien eu ce soir.**

**_ On t'a fait des points. …Je suis content que tu sois rentré saint et sauf.**

**_ Moi aussi. Ne t'inquiète plus maintenant, j- **

Sur la pointe des pieds, un baiser voit le jour. Du bout des lèvres, tout doucement et tendrement.  
Sousuke ne sait pas réellement ce qu'il doit comprendre de ça mais, il se permet tout de même d'en profiter.  
De gouter à cette langue qui sait se faire câline par moment et vicieuse à d'autres.  
Accrochant les hanches du brun, le Nanase continue cette étreinte et alimente le baiser.  
Il n'a pas l'intention de s'échapper cette fois. …Ce soir, il sait ce qu'il veut. Il ne veut pas perdre Yamazaki Sousuke.

**_ Je veux faire l'amour. **

Surpris des mots, Sousuke n'a aucune véritable réaction si ce n'est celle de soutenir un ébène qui est maintenant en apesanteur.  
Les mains sur le fessier du Nanase, il se laisse embrasser. Laisse Haruka mordre son cou et son lobe d'oreille.  
Sortant de la salle d'eau et se rendant dans la chambre attenante, le Yamazaki fait face au lit sans pour autant s'y assoir ou poser son compagnon.

**_ …Haruka, tu…- Tu es sur !?**

La réponse ne se fait pas explicitement –_ça serait mal connaitre le noiraud_-.  
Elle est interprétée par un regard, une mimique mignonne et par un nez qui frôle le visage légèrement rougit de Sousuke.  
Visage qui ne ressent plus aucune douleur à cet instant –_Haruka a réussi à l'anesthésié d'un toucher_-.  
Et sans autre parole, le noiraud est posé délicatement sur les draps tandis que Sousuke le surplombe et le ré-embrasse peu de temps après.

**.**

Ouvrant la porte avec le moins de bruit possible, Seijuurou passe la porte et la referme pour ensuite retirer sa veste et ses chaussures.  
Encore en uniforme, il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux pour garder les idées claires et là, sans qu'il ne le remarque _–dans la cuisine-_ un violet recouvert d'une couette qui ferme le frigo.  
La lumière ouverte, Rin ne comprend pas pourquoi son petit-ami est déjà de retour alors s'approchant à pas de velours, il le scrute. …Scrute et n'aime pas ce qu'il voit.  
Seijuurou –_lui_\- frotte doucement sa nuque tendue et tombe nez à nez avec ce mauve.

**_ Rin qu'est-ce que tu fais debout !? Tu devrais être au lit. Est-ce que ça va !?**

**_ …Est-ce-que-ça-va !? …Je devrais être celui qui te pose cette question. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé !? C'est quoi ces pansements et…, ce sang sur ton uniforme !?**

**_ C'est rien, rassure-toi. Viens avec moi que tu te rallonges.**

Une main essaie de se poser sur l'épaule de Rin mais celle-ci est rejetée sans appel.  
Et face à la réponse du rouge, le Matsuoka ne trouve rien d'autres que de le pousser après l'avoir frappé au visage.  
Pourquoi !? Parce qu'il n'aime pas le voir mentir effrontément.

**_ Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé !? Est-ce que…, c'est en rapport avec ton travail !? **

Les poings serrés et la lèvre mordue, l'ainé des Matsuoka veut savoir. Il n'a plus mal nulle part, ne ressent même plus cette froideur désagréable qui lui court partout et sa tête ne tourne plus.  
Face l'un à l'autre, Seijuurou agite sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche comme pour calmer la nouvelle douleur qu'on lui inflige.  
Il ne croit pas avoir mérité ça mais bon. Et s'il réessaie de frôler le plus petit, l'autre ne l'autorise pas.

**_ Oui. Il y avait deux hommes qui voulaient braquer un petit combini et j'me suis retrouvé à l'intérieur au même moment, tout comme le Yamazaki. On a réussi à les arrêter non sans quelques égratignures. **

**_ T'appelle ça des égratignures !? Tu as été aux urgences !? Est-ce que Sousuke va bien !?**

**_ Il va bien, il m'a même évité de-. Oui, j'y suis allé sinon je n'aurais pas d'aussi beau pansement. Rin, tu-**

Mikoshiba se fait fortement repousser deux/trois fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il percute le mur.  
Ensuite, Rin attrape le chandail de son ainé et le fixe d'un regard mêlé de rage, d'inquiétude et d'un je ne sais quoi de peur et d'incertitude.

**_ Pourquoi tu ne m'as appelé !? Pourquoi personne ne m'a rien dit !? C'est toi qui as décidé ça !? Espèce d'enfoiré c'est toi qui leur as dit de ne rien m'dire !? Pourquoi !? Pourquoi t'as fait ça, abruti !? Et pourquoi…, pourquoi t'es tant amoché !?**

**_ Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. Tu es malade et j'voulais pas donner une raison pour que ça s'aggrave. …J'ai juste reçu quelques coups.**

**_ Quelques coups !? Qu'est-ce qui t'as touché ici !? Ici !? Et là !?**

Appuyant sur chacun des points indiqués, le Matsuoka fait exprès de faire mal à l'autre.  
Il a mal au cœur –_pour une raison qu'il n'explique pas_\- et tellement il a mal, il est obligé de déverser un peu de sa frustration sur ce grand con rouge !

**_ Une balle m'a éraflée le bras, un coup de batte de baseball et là, ma tête a juste ricoché sur le comptoir. **

Resserrant le haut de l'uniforme de Seijuurou, la tête mauve se pose sur un torse.  
Son visage disparait dans ce tissu taché et sombre et là, le Mikoshiba se permet de prendre son petit-ami dans ses bras même si celui-ci se débat.  
Des soubresauts se montrent, Seijuurou resserre alors plus fortement son mauve même si la douleur a son bras se fait ressentir et voulant calmer la situation, il embrasse le haut du crâne méché.

**_ Je suis désolé, Rin. J'voulais…, je sais pas, sur le coup ça me paraissait une bonne idée et puis, j'voulais pas que tu te déplaces pour rien.**

**_ Pour rien !? Tu crois que… …que c'est rien, crétin !?**

Un reniflement se fait entendre et si le visage du Matsuoka est relevé, le carmin essuie les joues humides d'une eau salée.  
Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait. Il ne voulait pas le faire pleurer.  
Et maintenant, il s'en veut un peu même s'il est encore persuadé que sa décision était la bonne.

**_ Non mais, ne pleure pas Rin. J'veux pas que tu pleures.**

**_ Je ne pleure pas, crétin. …Tu…, tu devrais te changer. Donne-moi tes vêtements, je vais les laver.**

**_ Tu devrais retourner te coucher, je vais me débrouiller seul ne t'en fait pas.**

Rin attrape le visage de ce vermeil sans aucune douceur.  
Le fixant durement _–le plus qu'il le peut à cet instant_-, il garde ce visage entre ses mains et le tue.  
Il en a marre d'être traité comme une chose fragile, il ne l'est pas, ne le sera jamais alors, l'autre doit se taire. Juste pour ce soir, du moins.

**_ N'y pense même pas ! Tu t'es assez démerdé seul, je crois. Alors arrête de me laisser en arrière. Tu peux t'appuyer sur moi. Je suis là pour ça, non ! Je suis là pour toi alors maintenant déshabille-toi et va prendre une douche.**

Des mains en accrochent d'autre et enlevant doucement cette prise, des baisers se forment.  
Sur les deux mains maintenant prisonnières, sur un front, un nez et une bouche.  
Puis de là, un fin sourire se montre sur les lèvres du Mikoshiba et des bras entourent le Matsuoka.

**_ Je sais tout ça, désolé. …Allons-y dans ce cas d'accord !? Hé Rin, je suis là d'accord. Et je partirais nulle part, j'te promets. **

Un acquiescement se fait mais la parole n'est plus. Le mauve n'a plus envie de parler, il veut seulement continuer de regarder ce rouge même s'il lui cri dessus, même si son regard continue de s'embuer.  
Rejoignant la salle d'eau, Seijuurou s'en va prendre sa douche tandis que Rin attrape les vêtements de celui-ci pour les mettre en machine.  
Seul le bruit d'une « cascade » se fait entendre et au même moment, dans l'une des poches du manteau de ce vermillon, il découvre une petite boite avec une chose brillante à l'intérieur.  
Ne voulant rien savoir _–n'arrivant plus à réfléchir_-, il se dit que la meilleure des choses et de ne rien dire et de déposer cette boite dans les affaires du rouge.  
Ce soir, il veut seulement se coucher à côté de lui et le sentir près de lui. Il veut seulement le toucher et ne plus imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer.  
Alors, une fois revenue de la chambre, il l'attend là –_sans un bruit_\- appuyé sur le lavabo et grelottant.  
Il s'en fout si sa fièvre revient, Seijuurou la calmera grâce à sa présence.

**[…]**

* * *

**Terminé.**

Alors oui, le chapitre est concentré sur ces deux couples mais c'est pour une seule raison, c'est que les autres -_pendant ce temps_\- son profondément endormit et donc, ne font rien- car tout se passe en une soirée ici.

Je sais aussi que ça ne va pas forcément plaire mais dans les chapitres suivant, nous retrouveront tout le monde. J'ai simplement voulu faire ce chapitre pour qu'Haruka fasse un pas vers le Yamazaki.  
Parce que depuis le début, les deux ne s'étaient pas plus touché que ça -_si vous comprenez bien... *bande de perverse* ;)_-

Le chapitre suivant ou celui d'après, j'ai envie d'un invité surprise. Je ne vous en dis pas plus! Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que vous appréciez le chapitre ci-dessus! Hé oui, je parle beaucoup cette semaine... .

Je vous embrasse! A très vite et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions.

_*Le titre, c'est simplement en référence au combini que je compare a un fast-food, d'où le "sur place ou à emporter"_

**L.**


	10. 10:Des choses surprenantes arrivent parf

**Bonjour à vous !**

Un petit retard mais bon, l'essentiel c'est que j'ai réussi à poster avant que la nouvelle semaine ne se montre. Chose à part, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon noël! Moi, le papa noël m'a offert la PS4 que demander de mieux! ;)

* * *

**Rating**: T

**Pairing**: HaruSou, MikoRin, ShigiMomo, MakoGou

**Résumé**: Parfois ce sont les amis qu'on connait depuis longtemps qui nous font les plus grandes surprise, parfois se sont les opportunités qu'on attrape au vol qui nous surprennent et d'autres fois, ce sont nos comportement qui gêne ou qui étonne.

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

**Des choses surprenantes arrivent parfois.**

* * *

Il n'est plus le même depuis quelques temps.  
Il est un peu plus maladroit, un peu plus souriant, un peu plus énergique, un peu plus idiot.  
Il est là, à rire pour rien parfois et il a cette façon étrange d'être chamboulé alors que rien ne se passe autour de lui.  
Et cette chose, le rend peut-être un peu plus attirant que l'a normal. Il dérive progressivement alors il ne se rend pas compte de ce changement.  
Pourtant s'il savait, il arrêterait tout immédiatement. Il fermerait son esprit et ses pensées.  
A son bureau, l'ordinateur ouvert, la nuit est là depuis pas mal de temps et s'il termine un dernier exercice pour le lendemain, une fenêtre de conversation s'ouvre.  
Inconsciemment, un cœur s'emballe mais rien n'est senti. Il renie ses propres émotions pour son propre bien.  
La conversation s'engage alors à travers une webcam et si les sourires se montrent et les banalités sont lancées, aux files des minutes la discussion dérive légèrement.  
Un compliment se montre, un regard se détourne, une réplique se montre acerbe –_ou essaie_\- et le rire se fait entendre.  
Il en est venu à se dire que cette amitié était étrange pour lui. Jamais, il n'a eu d'ami de ce genre.

_**_ Pourquoi es-tu si rouge !? T'es malade !?**_

_**_ …N-non, tout va bien. Je- Il fait juste très chaud dans la chambre.**_

_**_ Tu sais quand tu te mords la lèvre de cette façon, j'ai l'impression que t'essaie de m'aguicher. **_

_**_ Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! **_

Souriant des mots entendus, le rosé continue de taquiner son ami à l'autre bout « du monde ».  
Leurs appels sont devenus comme une habitude. Une chose indispensable alors qu'à la base de tout, Shigino voulait seulement s'assurer que ce roux ne se sente pas trop seul.  
Mais à force de le côtoyer on s'attache. Et ce rose, s'attache toujours très facilement. Pourtant s'il essaie d'espionner les gestes gênés du rouquin, c'est seulement pour lui. Pour le connaitre davantage.  
De son côté, Momotarou essaie de remettre ses idées en place et de ne pas se laisser perturber par les dires de son ainé –_même si depuis quelques temps, c'est peine perdu_-.

_**_ D'accord, d'accord. Bon alors parle-moi de ta journée. Tu as d'autres choses à me dire depuis ta titularisation !?**_

_**_ Pas vraiment mais je m'entraine dur. Non, ce que je trouve étrange, c'est qu'Onii-chan ne met pas encore appelé pour savoir si j'étudiais bien. Enfin, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre ! Et toi, Shigino-san, tu ne t'ennuie pas trop quand tu ne t'entraines pas !?**_

_**_ Kisumi, j'aimerais bien te l'entendre dire un jour. Non mais si tu étais ici, je m'amuserais deux fois plus. …Tu es fatigué !?**_

_**_ Non, non, je ne le suis pas. **_

_**_ Hn, ça veut dire que tu ne veux pas quitter, j'aime bien l'idée Momo-chan !**_

L'ordinateur se fait retourner alors que l'écran pousse des cris.  
Le dit « Momo-chan » ne veut pas montrer une fois de plus sa gêne flagrante. Tandis que Kisumi _–lui-_ rit et essaie de retrouver un visage sur son écran.

_**.**_

Allongé là, il ne bouge pas.  
Ses doigts bougent distraitement et s'il fixe un point invisible, sa tête ne cogite pas pour autant.  
Il a chaud, il est bien et pour l'instant c'est cette chose qui prédomine sur tout.  
Le ciel est clair dehors mais dans cette chambre, ça n'a pas grande importance.  
Puis dans la tête de Rin, une inquiétude née. Une fine ride sur le front se montre et imperceptiblement sa lèvre inférieure se fait torturer.  
Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais son cœur se serre.  
Son palpitant s'accélère.  
Et ses pensées s'assombrissent à cause d'une chose qui s'est produite.  
Mais les idées n'ont pas le temps de trouver refuge dans ce corps en doute puisqu'un doigt percute un front doucement.

**_ Ne réfléchit pas. …Tu as bien dormi !?**

**_ Mh. On peut rester ici encore un peu !?**

La réponse positive se fait par un baiser sur des mèches violines et une main qui resserre cette prise sur la nuque chaude.  
Cependant un petit soupir se fait entendre, un soupir qui montre une douleur endormit.  
Et entendant cette chose, la tête de Rin se relève –_se pose sur un torse_\- et observe sans sourciller ce carmin dans l'attente d'une quelconque demande.

**_ Tu veux que j'aille te chercher tes médicaments !? **

**_ Un baiser sera bien suffisant. …Ne t'inquiète pas. **

**_ Ce n'est pas à toi de me dire ça, abruti. Reste là, je reviens vite.**

Essayant de retenir le Matsuoka, Seijuurou ne réussit à rien et il se retrouve seul dans ce grand lit.  
Tout ce qu'il voit, c'est le dos de son petit-ami vêtu d'un boxer disparaitre.  
Un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres du carmin et fermant les yeux pour ne plus penser aux points de son arcade qui tirent, il prend une profonde inspiration.  
Cette chose lui donne mal à la tête et apparemment il est très mauvais comédien.

**_ Tiens, lève-toi et prend ça. …****ç****a va, pas vrai !? **

Le vermeil saisit légèrement, il ne l'a pas entendu revenir et si la mine inquiète de Rin lui donne un sentiment de culpabilité, il obéit à l'ordre donné.  
Avalant les gélules à l'aide d'eau, il récupère aussi une main près de sa mâchoire. Le mauve attend une réponse et il l'a veut rapidement.

**_ Ça va, ça tire seulement et puis, je suis encore fatigué. Et toi, ta fièvre a baissée !? **

**_ Oui. Tu sais, ce n'était que du surmenage. Rallonge-toi, allez crétin.**

Poussant sur le torse de Seijuurou, il retombe très vite sur le matelas et grimpant de nouveau sur le lit, le mauve surplombe pendant quelques secondes son petit-ami pour revenir à sa place d'origine.  
Tout contre le rouge et caché d'une couette.  
Un bras autour de la taille de Sei', Rin embrasse inconsciemment la peau découverte de son compagnon et pendant quelques minutes, ils sont seuls au monde.  
A l'instant, Rin ne veut plus subir aucune agression provenant de l'extérieur. Il veut juste, reste là et entendre ce cœur battre dans la poitrine de ce rouge.

**.**

Quand il s'est levé, la première chose qu'il a aperçu c'est ce bras qui accroché sa taille.  
Ensuite, il a aperçu ce visage tout près du sien –_serein et calme_-.  
Et enfin, ce corps nu –_autant que le sien_\- allongé sous ce drap qui les recouvre encore.  
Ses océans ont fixés durant une durée indéterminée son petit-ami à ses côtés et si la chaleur lui rappelait des tas de souvenirs, il s'est quand même permit de quitter le lit.  
_-Non sans un soupir de regret invisible et non-entendu-.  
_La douche prise et le petit-déjeuner préparé, il était assis à table quand Sousuke s'est levé. Et c'est assis autour de cette table, qu'il a reçu un baiser.  
Un baiser, une caresse sur la joue et un regard qui en dit plus que des mots.  
Ils ont mangés ensemble, silencieusement rient ensemble et ils retrouvent cette intimité perdue petit à petit.

**_ Tu ne travailles pas ce matin !?**

**_ …J'ai un peu de temps. Prends ça.**

Présentement assis sur le canapé avec une serviette autour de la nuque, le Yamazaki récupère une petite gélule –_gélule faite pour lui seul-._  
Remerciant l'ébène d'un sourire, il avale le tout à l'aide d'un peu d'eau et frottant dans ses yeux encore fatigué, il aimerait que le Nanase soit à ses côtés.  
Hier soir, le seul fait d'avoir pu le caresser et le prendre dans ses bras, l'a rendu dingue et heureux.  
Cette sensation de possession a repris le dessus sur lui et il aimerait encore marquer ce corps qu'il a de nouveau pu approcher.  
Parce que si de fines traces apparaissent sur la peau blanche d'Haruka, du point de vue du brun, elles ne sont pas encore assez nombreuses.

**_ Haruka !?**

L'appelé lève la tête et si son silence est évocateur –_dans certaines situations_-, il l'est également ici.  
Dans la tête de l'ébène, rien n'est clair.  
Il a seulement cette impression d'être en apesanteur. D'être un objet flottant que rien ne peut agresser.  
Il aime cet état même s'il ne le dit pas. Il se sent serein et c'est peut-être grâce à Sousuke, qui a su trouver les mots et les gestes adéquates hier.

**_ Est-ce que tu pourrais prendre ta matinée !? J'me disais qu'on…, qu'on aurait pu la passer ici. …Tous les deux. **

Se grattant la joue de son index, un bond se fait dans le cœur du noiraud.  
Il en est sûr, c'est la première fois qu'une telle demande est faite. Jamais Sousuke n'a eu « envie » de rester bien sagement à l'appartement.  
Jamais Sousuke ne lui a proposé de « quitter » son travail durant quelques heures et là, il ne sait quoi répondre. …Doit-il dire oui ou non !?  
Peut-il continuer d'être « froid » après ce qu'il a autorisé hier soir !? Il ne sait pas trop.

**_ Que ferait-on !? **

Sans pouvoir se contrôler, le Yamazaki sourit. …Il est dingue de ce noiraud et de ses réactions.  
Se levant de sa chaise, il s'en prend une autre –_bien plus près d'Haruka_\- et jouant avec l'une des mèches de son petit-ami, le brun ne peut s'empêcher d'épier son vis-à-vis.  
Il l'aime. Il en est certain. Et il aimerait le lui redire sans que le Nanase ne se méfie d'un quelconque message caché.

**_ Simplement profiter l'un de l'autre. J'aimerais rester seul avec toi. **

**_ Il faudrait que j'appelle. **

**_ J'aimerais beaucoup que tu appelles, que tu leur dises que…, tu ne te sens pas très bien. Mais je ne veux pas non plus te forcer.**

Essayant de ranger une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille d'Haruka, le brunet attend une réponse.  
Et dans l'attente, il ne se sent pas approcher du visage de son cadet et caresser cette joue de son nez.  
Il goute également à son épiderme salé de ses lèvres et s'il l'observe du coin de l'œil, il aimerait également connaitre un bout de ces pensées.  
Haruka n'est pas bavard –_ça, il le sait_\- mais, s'infiltrer dans ces pensées l'aiderait à savoir ce qu'il doit faire pour la suite des événements.  
Même un indice lui suffirait.

**_ …Donne-moi le téléphone. **

La phrase est soufflée sur le bout des lèvres.  
Lèvres qui en percutent d'autres et qui demandent timidement un baiser. Baiser accordé sans autre cérémonie.  
Une main accroche une nuque méchée de noir tandis qu'une autre se pose sur la cuisse du Yamazaki.  
Resserrant sans le savoir sa prise, le Nanase sourit intérieurement.  
Rien n'est plus comme avant mais, il voit bien que Sousuke essaie de faire des efforts _–fait des efforts- _et, il en est heureux.  
Alors, c'est sans doute pour cette seule chose qu'il lui accorde cette matinée.  
Passé du temps l'un avec l'autre ne peut être que réparateur et bienfaiteur.

**.**

Assis dans le canapé, il reste là à observer l'écran de télévision alors que rien ne se joue à l'intérieur.  
Pensif depuis près d'une semaine, il essaie de garder cette chose pour lui –_et si ça parait facile_\- une fois seul, il ne peut s'empêcher d'y penser.  
Il hésite. Prévoit. Envisage. Se projette. Mais, n'arrive pas trancher.  
Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarque pas immédiatement sa moitié qui l'épie mais une fois cela fait, il retrouve un sourire serein sur son visage.  
Peut-être devrait-il lui dire.

**_ Est-ce que tu as envie d'en parler !? Tu as un problème au travail ou avec Haru !?**

Étonné des mots qu'il entend, il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.  
Cette fille –_non, cette jeune femme_\- le connait décidément bien.

**_ Tu as le temps, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose. Assis-toi, s'il te plait.**

Prenant place près du brun, la violette laisse ses mains être prises en otage et attend bien sagement.  
Des prunelles se croisent et si un sourire se fait bienveillant, il a également le don de réchauffer le cœur des gens.  
L'un en face de l'autre, Gou attend patiemment tandis que Makoto cherche ses mots.  
Il essaie de trouver les bons mots pour avoir une réponse à ses interrogations silencieuses.

**_ Il y a une semaine, l'université de Tokyo m'a contacté pour me proposer un poste. Ils veulent que je devienne l'entraineur de leur équipe de natation. Je…, je les ai écouté jusqu'au bout et la proposition est intéressante mais, je ne veux pas quitter mes élèves. …Pourtant, je trouve que c'est une opportunité merveilleuse.**

**_ Cette place te fait vraiment envie, pas vrai !? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt !?**

**_ Parce que je ne sais toujours pas quoi leur répondre. Et, je crois que oui…, je ne sais pas. Mon travail au gymnase est vraiment important pour moi et je ne veux pas le quitter.**

**_ As-tu déjà envisagé de faire les deux !? J'veux dire, tu n'auras certainement pas les mêmes horaires et peut-être que tu y trouverais ton compte. **

Observant la mauve, Tachibana pince sa lèvre et réfléchit.  
Il a déjà envisagé cette possibilité, il a même déjà demandé les tranches-horaires mais, aura-t-il encore du temps !?  
Pour Gou !? Pour ses amis !? Il ne sait pas.

**_ Ce ne sont pas les mêmes horaires mais, j'aurais peur de ne plus trouver de temps. Est-ce que ça te dérangerait de me savoir moins présent pendant quelques temps !?**

**_ Si c'est ce que tu veux, absolument pas. Je te soutiendrais quoique tu décides mais…, je pense que tu aimerais cela. Tu aimes « donner » aux autres, Makoto. **

Chiffonnant ses mèches brunes, le Tachibana sourit à la remarque de sa petite-amie.  
Il reçoit également un baiser sur le bord de sa joue et l'encourageant silencieusement, un « je les appellerais demain » se fait entendre.  
Apparemment, Makoto veut entrer dans une nouvelle année avec de nouveaux objectifs.

**.**

Un coup se fait entendre et installé sur le canapé, aucuns des deux n'a envie de bouger.  
L'un joue avec des mèches carmins sur ses cuisses, l'autre lit tranquillement un livre et ils n'ont pas envie de bouger même si la planche bouge de nouveau sous les coups.  
Soupirant de mauvaise grâce, Rin retire la tête de Sei' de sur ses genoux, la laisse retomber sur le canapé et s'en va ouvrir la porte.  
Là, c'est avec étonnement qu'il aperçoit son meilleur ami. Jamais, ô grand jamais, Sousuke ne vient à l'appartement quand Seijuurou s'y trouve.

**_ Ça va !? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici !?**

**_ Tranquille. Je…, passais par là. Comment vas l'autre !?**

Un sourire se montre sur le visage du violet –_ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'agrandir_\- et narquoisement, Rin trouve des tas de répliques.  
Le Yamazaki _–lui_\- attend simplement une réponse à sa question.

**_ Il va bien mais pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça !? Tu t'inquiétais, pas vrai !? Est-ce que j'ai le droit de penser que toi, Sousuke serait-**

**_ Ferme-là, crétin et laisse-moi entrer.**

Poussant le violet et entrant dans l'appartement, le Matsuoka ferme la porte et suit son invité jusqu'au salon ou Seijuurou est toujours allongé –_le regard levé cependant_-.  
Delà, il s'assoit et salut d'une main –_de son livre_\- le brun nouvellement arrivé.

**_ J'pensais que tu ressemblerais plus à rien mais non, dommage. **

**_ J'sais bien que t'es pas venu voir ma tête alors, va discuter ailleurs s'te plait, j'ai mal au crâne.**

**_ Croit-le ou pas, il est là pour toi ! Pas vrai, Sousuke !?**

Une frappe dans le dos se fait –_forte et vengeresse_-.  
Le brun détourne le regard peu de temps après –_ayant vu le sourire du mauve_\- et soupir de désespoir. Parfois, il aimerait ne pas connaitre Rin.  
Le Mikoshiba –_lui_\- observe avec prudence le brunet et ne comprend pas. Ils ne s'aiment pas, ils se sont toujours fait des coups en douce alors pourquoi viendrait-il ici pour LE voir !?  
Quelque chose ne va pas.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu me veux !?**

**_ Rien. J'venais seulement voir si…, si tu allais bien. **

Un sourcil s'arque et soupirant de cette situation qui ne se débloquera pas, Rin s'en va chercher des cannettes et en jette une –_peu de temps après_\- dans les mains de son ami.  
Reprenant place dans le canapé, le Matsuoka accroche par habitude la cuisse du rouge tandis que Sousuke prend place dans le fauteuil.

**_ …Ok~. Et toi, t'as pas eu trop de mal à dormir !?**

**_ Sérieusement, vous m'faite rire. Que vous le vouliez ou non, vous êtes pareil tous les deux. **

A l'instant, les deux pensent la même chose « n'importe quoi » et si les voix s'élèvent, c'est pour dire leurs pensées communes.  
Rin ré-entame alors la discussion et s'il fait les questions-réponses, ils trouvent cet après-midi inhabituel et peu commune.  
…D'ailleurs, manquerait plus qu'Haru se montre pour que la situation soit complètement irréelle.  
Pourquoi !? Parce que si Haruka vient souvent ici –_seul_-, personne ne se souvient avoir vu Haruka et Sousuke dans cet appartement.

**.**

Dans les rues, alors qu'il est censé se reposer dans sa chambre, il revient d'un combini.  
Un sachet à la main, Kisumi déguste une sucrerie sur le chemin du retour et s'il percute une personne, il ne le fait pas exprès.  
Il a seulement été distrait et il s'excuse déjà de sa maladresse.

**_ Shigino-san !? Que fais-tu ici !?**

C'est étrange pour lui de se faire appeler de la sorte. Il n'y a qu'une personne qui l'appelle ainsi ces temps-ci alors…, ça cogne imperceptiblement.  
Puis, se reprenant juste après, il reconnait l'inconnu. Inconnu qu'il trouve immédiatement craquant.  
Il est petit et avec cet air innocent. Tout ce qui lui plait en réalité.

**_ Nitori, c'est ça !? Je suis en camp d'entrainement et toi, pourquoi courrais-tu !? Qu'est-ce que tu deviens !? C'est bien toi qui courrait après Rin au lycée, non !?**

**_ Hn, pas vraiment… . Je suis en stage de compétence. Et…, je viens de rater mon dernier train pour rentrer. **

**_ Oh ! …Oh, eh bien…, si ce n'est que ça, tu n'as qu'à venir passer la nuit dans ma chambre, c'est pas loin et puis, je ne vais pas laisser un ami de Rin dans la rue ! …Allez, vient !**

Surpris, le gris ne sait pas s'il doit accepter ou non. Généralement, on ne propose pas ce genre de chose à des « presque inconnus ».  
Mais, sans même pouvoir y réfléchir, il se fait pousser vers l'avant –_à l'aide d'un sourire et de bras_\- et répond aux différentes questions posées par ce rose souriant, insouciant et heureux.  
Pendant près d'un quart d'heure, ils font la route vers l'établissement et une fois s'être glissé à l'intérieur, Kisumi propose à Aiichirou de faire comme chez lui.  
Pendant une minute ou deux, il l'observe. Le scrute sous tous les angles et si cette chose est remarqué, l'argenté ne dit rien. Que dire de toute façon !? L'autre ne fait rien de méchant.

**_ Tu n'auras pas de problème !?**

**_ Ah non, mon coloc' n'est pas là ce soir, il est parti avec l'une de nos groupies et je doute de le revoir avant demain. Vas-y installe-toi, tu peux prendre son lit si tu veux, moi…, je vais à mon bureau. La douche est là aussi, si tu veux.**

Traversant la chambre pour se laisser tomber sur la chaise, le bruit n'est plus et silencieusement, l'invité entre dans la salle d'eau.  
Il n'est pas vraiment à l'aise mais, il est aussi heureux d'avoir été accueilli de la sorte.  
Et s'il se dévêtit déjà, il se dit aussi qu'il doit remercier son hôte de sa gentillesse.  
De l'autre côté, une conversation s'engage déjà –_comme chaque soir ou presque_\- et si les rires sont déjà présents, le rose se concentre sur cet appel émis.  
Sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, Momotarou parle, récite sa journée, demande des nouvelles du basketteur et l'informe de l'évolution de la situation à Tokyo.  
Durant de longues minutes, le calme laisse place à l'agitation et cela ne dérange personne.

**_ Et toi, j'espère que tu n'as pas été à ce gokon. **

**_ Je…-, pourquoi je ne pourrais pas y aller !? De toute façon, ce jour-là j'avais entrainement.**

**_ Tu sais que t'es mignon quand tu rougies Momo-chan ! J'aurais le gout de te croquer…, si tu vois ce que j'veux dire.**

**_ La ferme ! Ton…, ton colocataire pourrait t'entendre et- ne dit pas ce genre de chose. …C'est gênant.**

**_ C'est bien pour ça que je le dis. **

Un large sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de Kisumi et si le Mikoshiba continue de détourner la tête, une chose attire son regard.  
Une chose complètement stupide mais néanmoins importante pour lui.  
En réalité, quand il parle à ce rose, il ne voit jamais les minutes passer –_les quarts d'heure passer_\- et c'est bien ça le problème. S'il continue ainsi, il va de nouveau tomber amoureux et il ne peut pas se le permettre.  
Il ne veut plus avoir ce genre de problème inutile. …L'amour l'effraie et il préfère rester éloigné de ça.

S'excusant rapidement, son emplacement se fait vide et c'est ce moment que choisit Aiichirou pour réapparaitre –_avec pour vêtement son pantalon et une serviette qui sèche ses mèches_-.  
Accoté à l'embrasure, le jeune grisâtre scrute son ainé et discrètement un sourire se montre sur ses lèvres pleines.  
Kisumi _–lui_-, attend bien sagement le retour de son cadet et quand il sent une main sur son épaule, il n'y fait pas plus attention que ça.  
En réalité, il est simplement insouciant de tout, donc si sa chaise bascule, il ne s'en rend pas compte.  
Tandis que dans la tête de la souris, tout est assez différent.  
Il a un peu changé avec l'âge et si au lycée on pouvait le croire « coincé », aujourd'hui, il a réglé chacun de ses problèmes.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais !?**

**_ Je te remercie pour ton hospitalité, Shigino-san.**

**_ Me remercie pour-…, hn~**

Étouffant un soupir –_ou gémissement_\- des mains massent vigoureusement son entrejambe alors qu'une bouche s'approche de la fermeture éclair de son jeans.  
Il ne comprend pas et en même temps, se faire sauter dessus par un jeune homme aussi mignon que Nitori ne le dérange pas du tout.  
Là, entre ses jambes, Aiichirou se retrouve à genoux face à lui et…, cette chose est suffisante pour le distraire entièrement.  
De l'autre côté de l'écran, le roux ré-approche et s'excuse de son absence à l'aide d'un sourire.  
Mal à l'aise et essayant de retirer ce gris de sous le bureau sans brusquerie, le rosé n'arrive à rien.  
Si ce n'est ressentir cette langue, ces mains et cette respiration sur son bas-ventre.  
Le souffle court et les mains baladeuses, sa lutte continue même si cela est dur.  
Le truc, c'est que…, qu'en face de lui, il y a ce roux et son cerveau fait immédiatement le rapprochement entre celui-ci et les attouchements qu'il reçoit.

**_ Tu n'as pas l'air bien, Shigino-san !? Tu devrais te reposer, tu ne crois pas.**

**_ Hn, non ça va. …hm bordel. **

**_ Je te dérange…, désolé. On ferait mieux de se parler une autre fois et puis, j'ai encore des tas de devoirs. Repose-toi d'accord. Passe une bonne soirée, à plus tard !**

Le rose n'a pas le temps de répliquer que la conversation se coupe et s'il lâche un soupir, c'est à cause de deux choses bien différentes.  
La première parce qu'il n'a même pas eu le temps de répondre à ce « je te dérange » et la seconde parce qu'un gris est incroyablement doué de sa langue et de sa bouche.  
Attrapant quelques fines mèches argentées, il relève la tête légèrement rougies de Nitori et s'il ne comprend pas, il se dit aussi…, qu'il ne peut que craquer face à ce visage.  
Il a toujours aimé les choses mignonnes même s'il sait qu'il va le regretter par la suite –_ou pas_-.  
A cet instant, il a juste envie d'apaiser son bas-ventre en feu. …Finalement, c'est une chance que son colocataire ne soit pas là, ce soir.

**[…]**

* * *

**Terminé.**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que vous allez me demander pourquoi ou juste vouloir me faire du mal x) mais ne me tuer pas tout de suite, s'il vous plait.  
Sinon, j'aimerais vous remercier pour vos review qui m'aide et qui me font avancer!

Je vous souhaite de **Joyeuses Fêtes** et une **bonne fin d'année** à vous toutes et tous !

**L.**


	11. 11:Pour le meilleur et pour le pire

**Bonjour et Bonne année à vous toutes et tous !**

Je vous souhaite des tas de bonnes choses pour cette nouvelle année et que toutes vos résolutions s'accomplissent. Moi, pour ma part, je n'ai pas encore décidé de mes résolutions!  
Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère encore qu'on va se voir ici cette année! :)  
Et voilà le chapitre des fêtes de fin d'année!

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Haruka, Makoto, Rin, Nagisa...

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. Les négociations ont échoués mais en 2015, je suis sur que je peux réussir! ...ou pas.

**Résumé: **Si certains passent des fêtes inoubliables et "parfaites", d'autres ont un peu plus de mal à trouver les choses réjouissantes. Mais au final, on ne garde que les bons moments, non!?

* * *

**Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.**

* * *

**_ Vite dépêche-toi ! Pourquoi tu traines !? **Aboie un blond.

**_ Ne te fait pas autant de souci, tout vas bien.**

**_ Alors vient m'aider et arrête de travailler. Où sont les assiettes !? J'ai perdu les assiettes, on va devoir manger sur la nappe ou directement dans les plats. …Argh~**

Le cri de lamentation venant du cœur, Rei dépose son stylo et ferme ses cahiers.  
Passant une main dans ses cheveux et s'étirant légèrement, il traverse rapidement le couloir qui le sépare du salon et constate les « dégâts ».  
Nagisa presque en pleure. Les assiettes tranquillement installées derrière lui. Les gaz encore allumés. Et cette tension particulière qui émane du blondinet.  
C'est sûr, il ne peut pas le laisser seul sinon, il va finir par devenir complètement fou.

**_ Elles sont ici. …Laisse, tu pourrais encore les faire tomber.**

L'Hazuki se laisse tomber sur la première chaise venu et soupirant de désespoir, il frotte son visage pour enlever ses larmes invisibles et son stress.  
Il est à peu près sûr de mourir dans la seconde s'il ne se calme pas mais, …mais c'est tellement stressant. Recevoir les parents de Rei est tellement stressant pour lui.  
Même s'il les a déjà rencontrés, il ne veut pas leur donner une raison de reprendre leur fils.

**_ Calme-toi, c'est un jour de fête aujourd'hui.**

**_ Je sais bien mais…- mais si un truc ne se passe pas comme prévu !? Et puis, tu ne fais rien pour m'aider. Tu restes le nez dans tes bouquins alors que tes parents vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Rien n'est prêt et je suis sûr qu'ils vont détester le repas. …Je suis un bon à rien !**

Entourant la taille qui lui fait face, le doré se cache dans le pull de son petit-ami.  
L'enserrant le plus fortement possible, il essaie de calmer sa respiration et ses maux insensés. Et pour l'aider à retrouver un peu de sa lucidité, il suffit d'une main dans ses cheveux.

**_ Ne t'en fait pas, ils vont adorer et puis tu sais, Nagisa-kun, mes parents t'adore. Tout se passera très bien, ce n'est pas la peine de t'en faire. …Et puis, je suis là. **

Frottant encore un peu ce pull près de lui, Nagisa relève son visage rougit et si sa moue continue de se faire triste, elle change peu à peu.  
Le bleuté a raison, les Ryugazaki l'apprécie et puis, c'est lui-même qui les a invité alors, tout se passera bien.

**_ Oui. …C'est juste que, c'est la première fois que je vais fêter une fête importante avec ta famille.**

**_ Et alors !? Reste toi-même et tout se passera bien. ..Tiens les voilà, prêt !?**

**_ Je crois oui.**

Rei sourit à son amant et pour lui faire oublier son stress inutile, il l'embrasse goulument.  
Pris au dépourvu, le pauvre blondinet ne peut que suivre l'acte et à cet instant il oublie tout. Il ne se concentre que sur ce baiser reçu et ça lui plait.  
Il oublie les coups à la porte. Ses mauvaises pensées. Ses nerfs maladroits. Il garde seulement en mémoire son parfait petit-ami.

**_ Si tu restes comme ça, je t'offrirais ton cadeau un peu plus tôt.**

**.**

**_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Momo !? T'as pas l'air bien !?**

**_ Rien du tout, juste un peu de fatigue. On devrait rejoindre Rin-senpai, les parents devraient se montrer bientôt.**

**_ Tu as raison, avance. …Belle maman, voici votre verre. **

Un large sourire aux lèvres, les fêtes sont arrivées plus vite que prévue et le réveillon se montre déjà.  
Déposant le verre d'alcool dans les mains de la matriarche Matsuoka, le rouge prend place quelques secondes plus tard dans le fauteuil ainsi que son petit-frère.  
Il est remercié, questionné au sujet du mauve –_savoir s'il prend soin de lui_\- et si l'agitation se montre rapidement, des coups à la porte apparaissent.  
S'avançant de lui-même, c'est Rin qui laisse entrer les derniers invités –_la famille du Mikoshiba_\- et si les décorations sont appréciés, le violet se fait déjà capturer par Natsumi –_benjamine des Mikoshiba_-.

**_ Le trajet c'est très bien passé, merci. Bonsoir Madame Matsuoka, joyeux Noël à vous également ! **

**_ Vous pouvez utiliser mon prénom vous savez, après tout, ces deux-là sont pratiquement marié. …Venez, asseyez-vous. Rin, va déposer leurs manteaux. **

Un peu gêné des mots de sa mère, il ne réplique rien à l'ordre donné et s'exécute rapidement.  
De son côté, Seijuurou et Momotarou saluent leurs parents et leur sœur et le brouhaha s'intensifie.  
Dans la chambre par contre, le requin essaie de réguler sa température, il ne sait pourquoi, il est persuadé d'être brulant.  
Les mains sur ses joues, il prend de profondes inspirations et il ne le sait pas encore mais, les paroles de sa mère l'ont plus bouleversé qu'il ne veut bien le croire.

**_ Et où est-ce que vous avez mis les cadeaux !? Okaasan !?**

**_ On sait dit que vous étiez trop grand pour ça alors, on n'a seulement prit cet assortiment de chocolat.**

Le visage du roux se décompose, pourquoi !? …Parce qu'il adore recevoir des cadeaux et savoir que ses parents ne vont rien lui offrir le rend triste.  
Voyant cela, le vermeil essaie de le réconforte à l'aide d'une main sur un crâne mais rien n'y fait, ce qui fait doucement sourire les parents Mikoshiba. …Comment, pourraient-ils réellement faire ça, à leur petit dernier !? Ils en sont incapables.

**_ Momo, tu ne changeras jamais. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras ta surprise mais seulement à minuit.**

**_ Super ! T'as entendu Onii-chan ! **

**_ J'ai entendu, oui. …Où est Natsu' !?**

**_ Dans la cuisine avec Rin, je crois. Moi qui pensais que mon fils effrayé les foules, je dois bien constater que non. **

A cette information, Seijuurou tend le cou pour apercevoir le mauve –_venant d'apparaitre_\- aux prises avec sa petite-sœur et souriant des derniers mots prononcés par la mère Matsuoka, il se dit tout simplement que c'est impossible.  
Rin ne fait pas peur, c'est d'ailleurs tout le contraire. Il attire les regards et les foules.

**_ Si vous voulez, on peut aller à table terminer l'apéro. Maman, Gou aura du retard. Apparemment,** **l'autre Tachibana n'est pas dégourdi. **

**_ Quand vas-tu te décider à laisser Makoto tranquille. Tu es d'une mauvaise foi. Seijuurou, tu devrais lui faire entendre raison.**

**_ Il fait seulement semblant de le détester, de toute façon. …Allez, à table tout le monde !**

**.**

Dans la cuisine, appuyée sur le plan de travail, un soupir se fait entendre.  
Fermant les yeux une seconde ou deux, il essaie de garder l'esprit ouvert et vif. Il doit trouver une parade, des mots ou un geste qui l'amènerait à être « accepté ».  
Le plat devant lui, il doit retourner dans cette salle-à-manger et s'il a bien un allié, il ne sait pas trop si son soutien est présent même s'il ne devrait pas en douter.  
Reprenant une bouffée d'air, il s'arme de son courage et se retourne le plateau entre les mains, manquant de percuter quelqu'un.

**_ Ça va !?**

**_ Sérieusement !? Je m'attendais à pire mais, je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'aimerais qu'il voit autre chose de moi, qu'un gars qui détourne son fils du droit chemin.**

Le regard partant sur le côté, l'ébène réfléchit à la phrase, à la situation et s'embête.  
Il n'aime pas cette tension et puis sincèrement, il ne comprend pas. Son éducation a été « la liberté » et maintenant qu'il a fait un choix, on le lui reproche alors que…  
…Qu'ils étaient censé accepter tout simplement. Parce qu'ils sont généralement comme ça. Et terminant sa phrase, Sousuke essaie de rassurer le noiraud.

**_ Ne t'en fait pas, Haruka. Rien ne se passera ce soir, je te le promets. Je serais un gentil garçon même s'il essaie de me provoquer.**

**_ J'aimerais qu'il t'accepte.**

Passant une main sur la joue du brun, leurs iris se rencontrent et si l'un sourit des mots entendus, l'autre espionne et se rassure.  
La première fois qu'Haruka a présenté Sousuke à ses parents, il a été…, pas rejeté mais presque.  
Le père du noiraud n'accepte pas cette relation, ne comprend pas pourquoi son seul et unique fils se retrouve avec un garçon.  
Secrètement ou même pas, il aurait aimé avoir des petits-enfants, une belle-fille et voir son fils devenir père. Là, petit à petit, tout s'effondre.  
Ce soir, il se rencontre pour la seconde fois –_à la même période_\- et on ne peut pas dire que tous soient très joyeux pour un réveillon.  
Revenant dans le salon, le diner est servi, un regard sombre suit les faits et gestes du brunet et même si rien n'est dit, les pensées peuvent être comprises.

**_ Tu ne nous as pas encore parlé de ton travail Sousuke-kun, est-ce que ça se passe bien !?**

Et contrairement au père, la mère Nanase –_elle_\- s'est fait une raison. Et puis, elle a aussi aperçu la petite étincelle dans les yeux de son fils. Jamais elle n'aurait pu lutter contre ça.  
Elle est heureuse pour lui. Et, elle les soutient. Elle préfère garder son fils que s'éloigner inutilement pour une chose qu'on ne contrôle pas forcément.

**_ Ça va, il n'y a pas eu beaucoup d'arrestation. Seulement quelques infractions mineures. **

**_ Tant mieux alors. J'espère que tu ne causes pas trop de souci à Haru. **Dit-elle gentiment.

**_ Évidemment qu'il en pose. Son métier n'est pas sûr et ça m'étonnerait qu'il sache se servir de son arme.**

Le pic est lancé et si un sourire se montre sur le visage du Yamazaki –_il est tout sauf, réellement heureux-._  
Sous la table, inconsciemment une main s'est posé sur la cuisse de celui-ci et observant la réaction de son petit-ami, Haruka ne sait pas quoi faire.  
Il ne veut pas faire de mal à son père en le blessant inutilement et il aimerait également prendre la défense de Sousuke sans pour autant que cela ne soit pris comme un signe de faiblesse.

**_ Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, Monsieur. Je suis très doué avec les armes. Il y a deux mois, j'ai même réussi à percer une poitrine. **

**_ Un coup de chance surement. Et durant la fusillade, je suis persuadé que tu ne pensais pas à mon fils. Ai-je tort !? **

**_ Je ne pensais qu'à lui parce que je ne voulais pas le faire attendre et rentrer tard. **

Les deux se jaugent. La conversation pourrait paraitre polie et courtoise car les tons sont bas et posés mais ce n'est pas vraiment le cas.  
A l'intérieur des deux hommes, une chose les ronges –_cela s'appelle la colère cachée_-.  
Mais quoiqu'il en soit, la réponse fait mouche et le paternel Nanase ne trouve rien à redire. En réalité, il a juste peur de voir son fils triste.

**_ Papa, laisse-le s'il te plait. Tu sais, je dirais pas qu'il est parfait mais il fait de son mieux et…, je suis heureux avec lui. Peu importe le métier qu'il fait ou les défauts qu'il a, il est toujours là pour moi. …J'aimerais que pour noël, tu acceptes de faire la paix avec Sousuke. …S'il te plait, papa. Je ne veux pas que ça finisse comme l'année dernière. **

**_ Il a raison mon chéri, tu devrais te montrer un peu plus souple. **

Observant son fils puis son épouse, le patriarche se questionne et étudie les mots.  
C'est vrai qu'il pourrait mais c'est difficile. Comment pourrait-il laisser son fils à ce genre d'individus !?  
Son cœur a peur. C'est irrationnel et il ne peut rien y faire. Il veut protéger son fils et pour ça, peut-être qu'il teste un peu trop violemment ce Yamazaki. Il ne sait pas.  
Mais, peu importe, c'est la première qu'il entend son fils lui parler autant et ceux, pour défendre quelqu'un.  
…Peut-être que ce Sousuke en vaut la peine, il ne sait pas. Il a juste…, mal dans tout le corps de devoir accepter le brunet mais ce n'est pas de sa faute. …Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il ne le connait pas assez.  
…C'est vrai après tout, parce que s'il pense à son fils, il n'aurait vu aucun inconvénient à ce que celui lui dise être avec le Tachibana, le Matsuoka, le Hazuki ou encore le Ryugazaki.

**_ Je veux bien faire un effort ce soir mais seulement pour toi, Haruka. Tiens d'ailleurs, j'ai un cadeau pour toi, Yamazaki. Le 29 décembre, on va quelque part.**

**.**

**_ Je suis crevé. J'pensais pas qu'on y resterait si tard.**

**_ Moi non plus mais bon, demain on a un jour de repos. Tu veux qu'on aille en ville !?**

**_ Pourquoi pas. Ça pourrait être pas mal !**

Allongé sur son lit, les mains derrière la nuque, il répond sans contrainte à son colocataire.  
Il se trouve un peu triste d'être coincé ici pour les fêtes de fin d'année mais bon, il n'y peut rien.  
Il s'est engagé à être présent et s'entrainer dur. Et puis, il rentre bientôt.  
Observant, le brun à ses côtés –_qui lit tranquillement son livre_\- un soupir se fait entendre et une sonnerie également.  
Le rosé jauge son téléphone un instant –_trop loin pour lui_\- et dans un effort surhumain réussit à attraper celui-ci.

_**_ Bonsoir, Shigino-san. **_

_**_ Hé salut toi ! Que me vaut ce plaisir. **_

_**_ Eh bien, si tu n'as rien de prévu j'aurais aimé t'invité ce soir. Est-ce possible !?**_

Se relevant et écoutant attentivement les dires de son interlocuteur, le rosé sourit presque mesquinement à cet appel.  
Fixant son colocataire alors que celui-ci est attentif, la réponse se fait entendre.

_**_ Je crois que oui. Tu as une idée d'où on pourrait se retrouver !? **_

_**_ Est-ce que la gare t'irait ! Je mis trouve, justement.**_

_**_ T'inquiète, pas de souci. Attends-moi, j'arrive tout de suite.**_

Raccrochant après avoir entendu une dernière fois les mots de son cadet, Kisumi prévient son colocataire de sa future sortie.  
Se remettant sur ses pieds, il s'avance vers son armoire et sifflotant joyeusement, il se choisit une tenue.  
Revoir le gris aujourd'hui ne le dérange pas. Lui aussi doit se sentir seul loin de sa famille et de ses amis. Alors peut-être qu'ils pourront se réconforter mutuellement.  
Et se raconter des tas d'anecdotes sur leurs amis en communs.

**_ Tu as l'intention de rentrer !?**

**_ Dis-toi que si je ne rentre pas, ça sera un joyeux noël. Sur ceux, j'te laisse seul. J'penserais à toi.**

**.**

**_ Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que l'appel durerait si longtemps.**

**_ Ce n'est pas grave, même si les vacances sont censées être là. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle t'a dérangeais alors que tu ne t'occupe même pas de son fils.**

**_ J'ai éteins mon cellulaire donc, ne soit plus jalouse.**

**_ Je ne le suis pas, baka-koto.**

Dans l'ascenseur qui mène à l'appartement de son frère, Gou croise les bras et boude.  
Sincèrement, ils auraient pu arriver à l'heure si seulement cette satané « maman » d'un gamin qu'elle ignore, ne les aurait pas dérangés.  
Observant la bouderie de sa petite-amie, le brunet ne peut que sourire.  
Attrapant une mèche de cheveux violines, il essaie de revenir en douceur et la méthode fonctionne –_comme souvent_-.

**_ Ne me fait pas la tête, j'aurais déjà assez de Rin pour ça, tu crois pas !?**

**_ Et il aura raison pour une fois. **

**_ Mh. …J'espère que tout va bien se passer. **

**_ Tu t'en fais trop. Et puis, tu n'as à plaire à personne ce soir. Soit juste toi-même. La famille de Seijuurou ne va pas te manger. …Ils n'ont d'yeux que pour les Matsuoka.**

**_ Ton narcissisme revient, Gou. **

Souriant joyeusement de sa dernière remarque, il ne se prive pas non plus d'attraper le poignet de la jeune femme pour l'attirer contre lui –_au même moment que les portes s'ouvrent_-.  
Un baiser se montre, pour taire la conversation et les paroles inutiles et s'observant durant un instant, ils se rassurent l'un l'autre.  
Longeant le couloir peu de temps après, la porte se montre déjà à eux et prenant une profonde inspiration, des coups se montrent à la planche de bois.

**_ Tu constateras par toi-même, à quel point j'ai raison Makoto.**

Un large sourire aux lèvres, la violette se montre sûre d'elle et si c'est un rouge qui ouvre la porte dans un « joyeux noël » explosif, un regard en coin se fait.  
La porte se referme derrière eux et au fil de la soirée, le Tachibana va se rendre compte d'à quel point sa compagne à raison.  
Mais bon, il s'en fiche un peu –_quelque part, ça le rassurera et lui enlèvera tout le stress accumulé_-.  
Ce soir, il a juste à se détendre, alimenter la discussion, se chamailler avec Rin –_même si la taquinerie est toujours bon enfant_\- et déguster un délicieux repas.

**.**

Sous la couette et fixant le plafond, Haru ne fait pas attention au lit qui s'affaisse près de lui.  
Continuant de contempler ce plafond froid, il cogite –_mord sa lèvre_\- et ressasse.  
La soirée s'est mieux déroulé qu'il ne l'avait prévu et en même temps, il n'a cessé d'avoir peur. Peur des mots et des gestes de son père.  
Son regard s'éclaircit à peine de sa soirée alors qu'il y a bien deux heures maintenant que ses parents sont partis.  
Recevant un bras sur son torse, il n'y fait pas réellement attention, il sort seulement de ses pensées quand des lèvres lui frôlent la tempe.

**_ Ça c'est mieux passé que prévu non. N'y pense plus maintenant.**

**_ Que va-t-il se passer le 29 !?**

Scrutant les iris du Nanase, Sousuke ne peut répondre à cette question. Il n'en n'a aucune idée et il ne veut pas y penser pour l'instant.  
Alors s'il embrasse ce noiraud, c'est simplement pour le rassurer, lui.  
Il voit bien que cet ébène est préoccupé et il aimerait le distraire un peu.

**_ J'en sais rien et je veux pas m'en occuper maintenant. Mais tu sais, je ne renoncerais pas et ton père m'acceptera coûte que coûte sans pour autant que ça change quoique ce soit à votre relation.**

**_ Vraiment !?**

**_ Évidemment, je ne lâcherais rien. …Tiens, joyeux noël Haru.**

Attrapant la boite face à lui, le noiraud ne sait pas très bien quoi faire. Il a déjà tout reçu alors…, qu'est-ce que cela peut être !?  
Observant Sousuke puis le présent, Haru se mord la lèvre dans un geste mignon et timidement, il ouvre ce cadeau.  
A l'intérieur de la petite boite, une chose simple, bête mais qui fait sourire et cette chose est réellement précieuse pour le Yamazaki.  
Rare sont ceux qui réussissent un tel exploit.  
Dans le coffret, une boule transparente rempli d'eau, –_une sorte de bille_\- et à l'intérieur de celle-ci un kanji sur une sorte de papier ou plaque grise.

**_ C'est mon porte-bonheur, prend-en soin d'accord.**

**_ Pourquoi me donner ça !?**

**_ Parce que je n'en n'ai pas besoin si tu restes à mes côtés, Haruka. **

Rien n'est dit mais un « idiot » inonde la pièce.  
Jamais le Nanase n'a vu un cadeau de la sorte et dans le même temps, la phrase dite fait plaisir et le rassure au plus haut point.  
Se sentant emporté dans les bras du brunet, il ne fait rien pour se défaire de cette prise et plaqué au torse du Yamazaki, un fin sourire se montre –_secret et inconnu_-.  
A cet instant, il se dit qu'il peut bien tout surmonter même les fautes de ce brun. Il veut bien lui donner sa seconde chance parce que…, parce qu'il n'a pas envie de le lâcher.

**.**

**_ T'as sœur m'a épuisé.**

**_ Ne dit pas ça comme ça, Rin. En tout cas, je suis content qu'ils soient tous parti, je suis fatigué. **

**_ Tu te fais vieux, crétin.**

Se retournant et levant ses iris rouges vers celle ambré de son amant, il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.  
C'est plus fort que lui. Il n'arrive simplement pas à faire autrement et ça, Seijuurou le voit bien.  
Taquinant d'ailleurs son cadet de ce fait, Rin essaie de bouder sans succès, il ne fait que se cacher sur le torse halé.  
Et quand les orbes de ce mauve croisent sa main, son cœur rate un battement, tout autant quand ses prunelles tombe sur le collier du rouge.

**_ Tu vas la regarder encore longtemps.**

**_ Ferme-là ! Est-ce que tout le monde le savait !?**

**_ Non. Seulement ta mère, je ne pouvais pas ne pas lui demander, t'imagine bien et Makoto puisqu'il m'a aidé. Je suis content tu sais…, que t'ait accepté. **

**_ Je comprends mieux l'allusion de ma mère maintenant. Mais t'aurait pu attendre au lieu de…, argh t'es un abruti.**

Fronçant les sourcils –_pour se donner un peu de contenance_-, Rin appuie fortement sur le torse du carmin pour le plaquer au lit et grimper dessus.  
Ce qu'il fixe avec autant de joie !? Un simple anneau à son annulaire –_une promesse_-. Un anneau qui était caché dans une boite qu'il a découvert peu de temps avant. Un anneau qui a fait peur à Gou mais qui n'était pas pour elle.  
Mais jamais, il n'aurait pensé que celle-ci lui était destinée.  
Et se posant à califourchon sur le Mikoshiba, il retire ces mains qui lui chatouillent les hanches.

**_ Comme je suis idiot, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Tu as l'intention de dormir !?**

**_ Tu vois bien que non mais repose-toi si tu veux, je me débrouillerais ne t'en fait pas Sei'. **

**.**

Allongé sur ce lit, dans ce love hôtel, il fixe la fenêtre non loin de là, éclairé par des tas d'enseignes nocturnes.  
Le bruit de la douche aux oreilles, rien d'autre ne l'embête si ce n'est ce message reçu.  
Ses prunelles violettes sur le petit écran, il relit les mots encore et encore. Il se sent bête et idiot.  
On lui souhaite de joyeuse fête, on espère qu'il s'amuse et qu'il ne soit pas trop déprimé.  
Et tout ce qui est écrit était vrai, plus maintenant malheureusement. Parce que ce mail a été envoyé par ce roux.  
Il a de nouveau couché avec cet argenté, par envie et parce que la situation s'y prêté mais maintenant, il espère que rien ne se saura jamais.

**_ Un problème Shigino-san !?**

Il n'a pas entendu cette porte s'ouvrir mais il s'en fiche un peu.  
S'asseyant et déposant son cellulaire à ses côtés, il frotte dans ses yeux et soupir.

**_ Non, rien. Tu as terminé !?**

**_ Oui. …J'pensais pas que tu accepterais ce soir, au moins on a pu s'amuser.**

« S'amuser » c'est «exactement ça, Nitori n'est qu'une distraction pour lui et même s'il ne lui a pas dit, ça se ressent assez.  
Et puis, il n'a rien à se reprocher, il le sait. Seulement un truc l'emmerde, il ne sait pas. …Ou si, il a peur que le cadet des Mikoshiba découvre cette chose.  
Ce roux lui plait réellement et en même temps, il n'a jamais pu dire « non » aux trucs dit « mignon ».

**_ Tu sais, j-**

**_ Ne t'en fait pas, je ne demande rien en retour Shigino-san. J'voulais seulement prendre un peu de bon temps et toi aussi, non !?**

**_ Ouais, tu as raison. Bon, je vais prendre ma douche ensuite je rentre. **

Traversant la chambre, le rosé s'enferme dans la salle d'eau et se retrouve très vite sous la cascade chaude.  
Tout ce qui se passe en Chine restera en Chine. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Et puis, pour l'instant, il n'est jamais passé à l'attaque en ce qui concerne Momotarou alors… . Alors tout va bien.  
Et une fois de retour au Japon, il se promet de capturer un petit roux qui le fait culpabilisé alors que rien n'a jamais été promis ou dit.  
Sérieusement, il se demande comment cet orangé peut avoir autant de pouvoir sur lui !

**[…]**

* * *

**Terminé.**

Bon alors !? Ai-je bien fait !? Ne me détestez pas ok, c'est juste que mon avis de martyrisé Momo n'est pas passé. Pis oui, je n'ai pas voulu que tout se passe bien pour Haruka et Sousuke. Au début, je voulais faire venir les parents du Yamazaki mais ensuite, je me suis ravisé.

Sinon, j'ai bien aimé ce petit moment de panique avec Nagisa ^-^ pis, la famille Mikoshiba, avec eux, c'est le grand amour, sans rire!

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon 31 et que vous vous êtes bien amusé! :)

**L.**


	12. 12:Retour et Retournement

**Bonjour, fan de Free ! ^-^**

Alors après un petit travail sur ce chapitre, j'ai envie réussi à trouver le temps de le poster ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que je vais encore pouvoir faire palpiter votre petit cœur.

**Rating**: K

**Pairing**: MikoRin, SouHaru, MakoGou, ReiGisa, KisuMomo or KisuTori !? ;)

**Disclaimer**: Je crois bien que cette année sera comme la précédente, les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas !

**Résumé**: Une personne est de retour au Japon, une autre panique seule, d'autres se regroupent et certains se disputent.

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_**Retour et Retournement. **_

* * *

_**_ Alors !?**_

_**_ Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop. Je crois qu'il accepte notre relation. Quand il dit « Si t'essaie de lui faire quelque chose, t'auras à faire à moi », ça veut bien dire que ton père m'accepte un peu plus, non !?**_

**\O/**

Repensant aux paroles du Yamazaki, Haruka se permet de respirer.  
Les fêtes sont passées depuis une semaine et s'il se sent moins nerveux, c'est pour une bonne raison. Ses parents ne sont plus là pour juger quoique ce soit.  
Terminant de préparer sa pâtisserie qu'il doit mettre en vitrine, le glaçage est parfait et posé sur un papier brillant, il est satisfait de son travail.  
Pourquoi repense-t-il aux paroles qu'il a échangées avec son petit-ami !? Il ne sait pas trop, parce qu'il n'y croit pas réellement même s'il aimerait.  
Et puis…, il est sûr qu'un truc le dérange. Le problème c'est qu'il ne sait pas quoi.  
Essuyant ses mains dans son tablier, il examine la cuisine dans laquelle il se trouve et étrangement de l'autre côté, un client se fait bruyant.

**_ Haruka-san, je lui ai dit que tu étais occupé mais il ne veut pas écouter. Il a dit qu'il voulait te voir immédiatement.**

**_ Qui est-ce !?**

**_ Euh et bien, il m'a dit de te laisser le découvrir.**

Soupirant de cette réponse à moitié gênée, l'ébène frotte dans ses prunelles et soupir.  
Il déteste ça. Cette façon d'être appelé tel un chien ou il ne sait quoi d'autre.  
Attrapant la serviette sur le bord du plan de travail, un froncement de sourcil se montre –_rare sont les fois où celui-ci est perceptible_\- et traversant la pièce, le Nanase rumine silencieusement.  
Et une fois derrière le comptoir, un mouvement de recul se fait. …Oh non.

**_ Bah alors, tu n'es pas content de m'revoir Haru-chan ! Tu me souhaites un bon retour !?**

**_ Que fais-tu ici, Kisumi !?**

**_ Hmph, tu es méchant. Bon pour te faire pardonner, j'accepte ta part de gâteau généreusement offerte. **

Souriant de tout son souk, le rosé est toujours aussi énergique qu'habituellement et attrapant la part de tarte aux fruits, il croque ce petit plaisir.  
Oubliant de penser à ses propres problèmes, il revient vers la sorte de bar et s'approche de son ami.

**_ Je ne savais pas que tu étais de retour.**

**_ Je suis rentré y'a pas longtemps, -y'a quelques heures. J'ai déposé mes affaires chez moi et je suis venu te rendre visite. Tu es le premier à me savoir ici. …C'est délicieux ça, goûte. **

Tendant la petite cuillère au noiraud, celui-ci hésite et ne voit pas les regards autour de lui les dévisager.  
Et attrapant le morceau de tarte faite par la jeune fille –_un peu plus tôt dans la journée_\- il consent à dire que cette chose est délicieuse.  
Puis le temps revient à la normale et plus personne ne fait attention au pâtissier insouciant des actes parfois ambiguë que ses amis lui font faire.

**_ Tout le monde travail, c'est pour ça que tu es là. **

**_ C'est vrai, tu m'as démasqué. Mais bon, je voulais te voir aussi, ton air « **_**je m'en foutiste**_** » m'avait manqué. Tu ne me poses pas de question sur mon voyage !? Tu ne veux pas savoir comment ça s'est passé !? Ce que j'ai fait ?!**

**_ Pas tellement.**

**_ Rah, j'te reconnais bien là. Bon alors je te raconte rapidement. Les entrainements très longs et durs mais ça valait le coup, on a réussi à créer de nouvelles combinaisons. Pis les pauses aussi étaient pas mal, j'ai pas eu trop le temps de visiter mais bon…, ça ne m'a pas dérangé. **

La parole continue encore et encore.  
Haruka commence même à avoir mal au crâne tellement les mots du rosé sont débités rapidement.  
Alors occupant ses mains et rangeant correctement le comptoir, l'ébène se contente d'acquiescer ce qu'il entend.

**_ Haruka-san, je le remets dans le réfrigérateur !?**

**_ S'il te plait.**

Kisumi se moque d'être écouté ou non. L'important c'est qu'il ne se retrouve pas seul.  
Alors son sourire continue, ses mots aussi et c'est comme ça, que sa première après-midi à Tokyo se déroule. Tout est redevenu « normal ».  
Il est là, avec son ami qui lui prête parfois attention et Haruka _–lui-_ oublie de penser à ce qui le tracasse grâce ou à cause de ce rosé de retour parmi eux.

**.**

Souriant largement, Seijuurou continue de taquiner et de chiffonner.  
Il ne pensait pas voir son petit-frère dans les parages mais apparemment, Rin l'a invité à diner.  
Et si des tas d'âneries sont dites, ils arrivent tous deux très vite dans l'appartement souhaité.

**_ Ça faisait longtemps que t'étais pas venu, c'est bien ! Rin et moi, on se faisait du souci pour toi mais t'as l'air d'aller bien.**

**_ Je sais me débrouiller tout seul donc, ne vous inquiétez pas. Rin-senpai, c'est moi ! **

**_ O-ha-yo, Momo-chan~**

La voix est reconnaissable et impensable. Rin ne l'appellerais jamais ainsi, de cette voix guillerette et presque moqueuse.  
Alors quand il dépasse sa tête de derrière le dos de son frère, ses prunelles croisent celle violette d'une personne qu'il apprécie beaucoup.  
Que fait-il là !? Il n'est pas censé être en Chine !? Pourquoi se retrouve-t-il dans le salon de son frère et du mauve !?  
Puis, une claque se montre sur le crâne du Shigino. Le Matsuoka passant par-là, frappe sans retenu ce rose et fronce les sourcils.

**_ Tais-toi, abruti. Il est arrivé à l'improviste, ça va vous deux !? Momo, tu peux t'assoir si tu veux.**

Imitant le rouge et retirant son manteau, le rouquin reste sans voix tandis que Sei' s'en va rejoindre son petit-ami dans la cuisine.  
Seul dans le salon, Momotarou cherche ses mots tandis que Kisumi sourit davantage et laisse sur son visage son air taquin et espiègle.

**_ Tu n'es pas heureux de m'revoir, Momo-chan !?**

**_ Je…- euh si, oui ! Tu- tu as fait bonne route Shigino-san !? Quand es-tu revenu !?**

**_ Viens t'assoir et j'te le dirais. …T'es mignon quand on te surprend.**

**_ Hé toi là ! T'approches pas de mon frère. Mais vas-y raconte-moi ton histoire, ça m'intéresse aussi. Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici !?**

Agrippant l'épaule de Kisumi, le Mikoshiba le remet bien sagement au fond du canapé et s'assoit dans le fauteuil non loin de là.  
Une cannette à la main et un sourire sur le visage, Seijuurou attend tandis que le roux se pose doucement et sans bruit dans le canapé pas trop loin mais pas trop près du rose.

**_ Il se sentait seul et il est venu m'emmerder ici. Il était là quand j'ai été rendre visite à Haru dans sa boutique. Cet abruti m'a suivi alors que je lui ai dit que je ne le voulais pas dans les pattes.**

**_ …Mh, t'es méchant Rin. Je suis revenu ce matin et ça fait du bien d'être de retour chez soi. …Je voulais revoir l'un de mes meilleurs amis mais apparemment ça ne lui plait pas.**

**_ Va mourir, Shigino. **

Assis sur le rebord du fauteuil –_là ou le vermeil est installé_-, Rin continue de fusiller ce rosé du regard.  
Il est emmerdant et en même temps, sa folie avait manqué.  
Puis, jouant avec les doigts du carmin qui accroche sa taille, un autre sujet est lancé. Le Matsuoka s'intéresse plus au cadet des Mikoshiba qu'autre chose.  
Il veut savoir si tout va bien, si rien ne le chagrine et il peut savoir tout ça rien qu'en le fixant. Parce que Momotarou ne sait absolument rien cacher.

**_ Bon au moins, tu as l'air d'aller bien. Ne fait pas attention à Kisumi si tu veux passer une bonne soirée. Ignore-le et ça devrait aller.**

**_ D'accord, Rin-senpai. En tout cas ça sent bon, qu'est-ce qu'on mange !?**

**_ J'ai fait du curry, on peut aller à table si vous voulez. **

**_ Hé Momo-chan ne l'écoute pas. Je ne t'ai pas manqué !? Je suis sûr que si pourtant. **

Attrapant l'épaule du plus jeune alors que tous se dirigent dans la cuisine, la bonne ambiance se fait et l'appartement se rempli de joie de vivre.  
Cette arrivée soudaine n'était pas prévue mais bon, le plus important c'est que rien de grave n'arrive.  
Puis reprenant de droit son petit-frère, Seijuurou rouspète de nouveau sur le rosé trop tactile.  
Mais s'il ne peut pas avoir l'un, il prend l'autre. Et c'est comme ça que durant toute sa soirée, Seijuurou gardera près de lui son frère et son petit-ami et maudit le jour où ce rose a débarqué à Tokyo.  
Lui, possessif !? Extrêmement, et c'est cela que Kisumi aime taquiner.

**.**

**_ Tu rentres tard, aujourd'hui aussi.**

Comme toujours, aucune réponse. Cela devrait être connu et même plus un sujet de dispute mais quand bien même, c'est énervant de ne pas être répondu.  
Alors si Sousuke, s'en va voir ce que fabrique son petit-ami, il le surprend à mettre quelque chose au frigo –_encore_-. Le frigo ressemble plus à une énorme maison à gâteau qu'à un réfrigérateur normal.

**_ Que faisais-tu !?**

**_ Il y a toujours du travail après les fêtes.**

**_ Ça ne s'arrête donc jamais !? Quand est-ce que tu ne travailles pas !?**

Soupirant de mauvaise grâce aux mots du brun, Haruka se contente d'acquiescer sans envie une question à laquelle il ne répond pas et reprend son activité première : ranger.  
Et alors qu'il sent la dispute arriver, le Nanase ne fait rien pour l'amortir, pourquoi !? Il ne sait pas. Parce qu'il n'a pas envie de lui donner la vie facile ce soir.  
Il aimerait que lui aussi se tracasse de temps à autre. Qu'il se soucie de tout et de rien. Qu'il s'inquiète pour eux. Qu'il ne dort pas toutes les nuits.

**_ Réponds-moi au moins ! …J'aurais dû rester au poste.**

Pas moyen de répondre à ce genre de chose, l'ébène ne le peut pas alors il ignore tout simplement l'exclamation pour ranger ses affaires.  
Il ignore également les yeux qui se posent sur sa route, tout est fait intentionnellement ou pas.  
En vrai, il veut juste savoir s'il préoccupe autant les pensées de son compagnon que lui, les siennes.  
Entrant dans la chambre, il s'attrape des vêtements plus confortables et quand il s'apprête à rejoindre la salle d'eau, il se fait « agresser ».  
Son poignet kidnappé et son corps immobilisé.

**_ Hé Haruka, qu'est-ce qui va pas !? Je suis désolé d'accord mais, depuis décembre tu rendre tard et…, ça me gêne de ne plus te voir.**

**_ Beaucoup !?**

**_ Comment ça « beaucoup » !? Evidemment. Tu n'me crois pas !?**

Les iris bleutés jaugent –_sondent_\- celles presque vertes de son petit-ami et son visage reste impassible.  
Ce n'est pas une question de croire ou pas, c'est juste que…, qu'il n'est pas réellement sur de manquer quelques fois. En vrai, il doute beaucoup de lui en ce moment.  
Le Nanase n'est pas du genre à se remettre en question mais, il y a tellement de chose qui le tracasse qu'il ne sait pas de quoi discuter en premier.

**_ Si. Est-ce que tu m'aimes !? **

La question a le don de prendre au dépourvu le pauvre Yamazaki.  
Il ne comprend absolument pas et en même temps, c'est dans la nature d'Haru d'être direct.  
S'appuyant sur le mur, le poignet du noiraud est lâché et un sourire apparait sur le visage de Sousuke.

**_ Plus que tu ne le crois. J'ai juste envie de passer du temps avec toi, c'est pour ça que j'me suis peut-être un peu emporté. Je vais recommencer depuis le début. Comment s'est passé ta journée !?**

Mordant sa lèvre, imperceptiblement –_et si le noiraud ne le sent pas_\- son cœur semble soulagé et adoucit.  
Laissant approcher ce grand brun, il le fixe et si le sourire ne se montre pas, il est pourtant bel et bien là. C'est simplement qu'il faut l'imaginer.  
Prisonnier du mur et de son amant, le Nanase ne suffoque pas. Il…, aime cette sensation. Accaparé le brunet. Se l'approprier même si ce n'est que pour un court moment.

**_ Fatigante. Shigino est de retour. …Dit-le-moi.**

Déposant ses lèvres sur celles envieuses d'Haruka, le baiser ne dure pas. Il reste en surface et doux.  
Finalement, le Yamazaki est content d'être rentré même s'il a dû attendre le retour du poisson humain.  
Il se fiche de ça à présent et, il se rend compte à l'instant, qu'il pourrait l'attendre des heures parce qu'il est sur de le voir arriver.  
Il sait qu'Haru rentrera toujours près de lui. Il vient de le lire dans ces yeux.

**_ Je t'aime, Haruka.**

**.**

**_ Où est-ce que tu étais hier soir !? Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré !?**

**_ Ah désolé, Nagisa-kun. Avec l'un de mes senpai, on a fini tard et je suis resté dormir chez lui puisque le train ne passait plus.**

**_ Et envoyer un mail était exclus !? Je t'ai appelé, je ne sais combien de fois et… ! T'es emmerdant, Rei !**

**_ Désolé, je n'avais plus de batterie. Tu m'en veux !?**

Mordant sur sa lèvre et près à frapper ce bleuté stupide, le doré se retient de beaucoup de chose.  
Hier soir, il était à la fois inquiet et en colère.  
Et voir cet imbécile de Ryugazaki revenir comme si rien de n'était l'emmerde.

**_ Bien sûr que oui, imbécile ! Je…, je pensais qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose et toi, tu reviens le sourire aux lèvres ! J'te déteste, Rei ! **

**_ Je me suis déjà excusé, Nagisa, que veux-tu de plus. Je suis fatigué.**

Fatigué !? Parce que ce blond ne l'est pas !? Lui, n'a pas dormit de la nuit et durant ses heures de cours, il ne faisait que cogiter et penser à tout et à rien.  
Ses prunelles rougies peuvent témoigner de sa somnolence et c'est cet abruti bleu qui est fatigué !?  
Repoussant son vis-à-vis alors que celui-ci terminait de retirer son manteau, Nagisa n'en finit plus de le frapper et de passer sa colère sur ce qui lui sert de petit-ami.

**_ J'aimerais que tu réfléchisses. Tu n'en n'as rien à faire de moi ou quoi ! Il n'y a que tes amis qui compte, tes cours et tes livres. Ça fait des mois que j'te sers de décors…, j'en ai marre. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu m'accordes si peu d'importance !? **

**_ Tu dramatises…, comme toujours. Je n'vais pas m'excuser de travailler dur auprès de quelqu'un qui ne sait pas ce que sait.**

**_ Va te faire foutre !**

Attrapant une veste à la va-vite et prenant des chaussures au hasard, le blondinet prend la porte et court le plus vite possible pour s'éloigner de cet appartement étouffant.  
Très vite à l'extérieur –_après avoir descendu les escaliers_-, il frappe son visage pour ne pas craquer et courant vers un lieu encore inconnu, il décide de se rendre chez sa meilleure amie.  
Parce que…, pour lui, c'est ce qu'elle est. Il a besoin de réconfort et Gou Matsuoka est la seule capable de cette chose.

**.**

Enfermé dans la salle de bain, elle panique.  
Assis sur le bord de la baignoire, sa tête cogite et ses mains tremblent. Fermant les yeux pour retrouver un semblant de calme, elle essaie de réfléchir.  
Makoto a commencé son nouveau travail –_en plus de celui au gymnase_-, il ne peut rien arriver de tel en ce moment. …C'est simplement impossible.  
Grattant l'arrière de son crâne à la façon de son frère, elle ne peut en parler à personne. Du moins _–à cet instant, elle n'a aucun nom en tête-._  
Et puis, rien n'est sûr. C'est juste un petit retard. Un tout petit retard d'une semaine.  
Pourquoi ne connait-elle que des garçons !? Pourquoi doit-elle trainer qu'avec des personnes aux muscles parfaits !?  
Secouant son visage de droite à gauche et frottant ses prunelles plus que nécessaire, elle se relève brutalement et fixe son reflet dans le miroir, plus déterminé que jamais.  
Attrapant son cellulaire, elle sort dans le même temps –_laissant un mot pour son petit-ami_\- et fermant la porte, sa voix salut l'une de ses anciennes amies de lycée : Hanamura Chigusa.

**.**

**_ Onii-chan ne va pas apprécier ça.**

**_ Quoi donc !? Que je te raccompagne !? Il devrait être rassuré au contraire.**

Un soupir est lâché par le plus petit des deux et laissant son regard dériver sur le côté, le roux ne répond rien. C'est préférable, de ne pas répondre.  
Alors continuant le chemin, la nuit se fait silencieuse et aucuns des deux n'osent briser celui-ci –_du moins en apparence-._

**_ Dit Momo-chan, tu n'as pas l'air heureux de me revoir. Ça ne te fait pas plaisir !? **

Inconsciemment, le rouquin resserre ses poings et se stoppe un dixième de seconde.  
Pourquoi cette question tout d'un coup !? C'est étrange et puis, n'a-t-il pas l'air heureux de son retour !?  
Levant ses iris vers le rose, de petites rougeurs se montrent sur les joues et détournant le regard peu de temps après, il pince sa lèvre et répond à demi-mot.

**_ Bien sûr que si, je…- pourquoi tu- …, ta question est étrange. **

Souriant de tout son souk, Kisumi semble excité –_encore plus énergique qu'habituellement_\- et si cela se voit, le Mikoshiba est le seul à ne rien remarquer.  
Mais la nuit est courte et tournant à un angle, l'université est à portée de vue. …Déjà.  
Donc quand cette réalité se montre et après avoir scruter les environs, le rose entraine contre son gré l'orangé contre un grillage et le coince.

**_ Ça me fait plaisir tu sais, de savoir que je t'ai manqué.**

**_ Ce…, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. J'ai simplement dit que, que c'était bien que tu sois de retour.**

**_ C'est la même chose pour moi. Momo-chan…, est-ce que tu continues de penser à moi comme je te l'ai demandé !?**

Baissant le regard mais n'essayant pas de s'extirper de cette prise –_car trop étourdi_\- le rouquin essaie de trouver une réponse adéquate.  
Puis ensuite, il se demande pourquoi il devrait répondre à cette question idiote. Il n'y est pas obligé même si, son ainé l'oppresse un peu et le rend nerveux.

**_ Je, bien sûr que non. Éloigne-toi Shigino-san, tu es trop près.**

**_ Tu mens effrontément. On ne t'a jamais dit que le mensonge était mal. **

**_ Je…- Je ne mens pas ! **

Attrapant le visage du pauvre rouquin accolé à la sorte de mur, Kisumi prend plaisir à martyriser son adorable cadet.  
Dévisageant le dernier des Mikoshiba aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot, un sourire taquin se dessine sur le visage du rose et sans se contrôler, il se permet d'embrasser celui qui lui fait penser des choses absurdes et mignonnes.  
Ce baiser a d'ailleurs le don de calmer toutes les angoisses de Momotarou et de le planter sur place –_sans même respirer_-.

**_ Moi par ta faute, j'ai très souvent pensé à toi. Et ce baiser n'est qu'une petite compensation. T'es adorable quand tu fais cette tête, Momo-chan.**

Essayant de retrouver de l'air au fil des mots qu'il entend, le Minishiba, essaie de calmer son cœur affolé et turbulent.  
Dans sa tête, ça cogne à une allure folle et il n'arrive à rien contrôler. Il ne sait pas quoi faire, quoi dire, comment se comporter et puis, son embarras est flagrant, il le sait.  
Mais, mais il n'est pas adorable. Ce n'est pas vrai. Est-ce vrai !?  
Puis et alors qu'il sent de nouveau son visage se faire emporter par cette main qui redessine lentement sa mâchoire, il pousse ce rosé loin de lui.  
C'est trop… . Il ne sait pas gérer. Il ne sait pas quoi faire et il ne veut pas tomber amoureux. C'est ce qu'il redoute le plus.  
C'est cette chose qui le tracasse depuis des semaines. Il ne voulait pas que ce rose réapparaisse pour cette raison. …Parce que ça fait des semaines qu'il lutte contre ses propres sentiments.

**_ Ne fait pas ça, Shigino-san. Je…, je dois y aller. Merci de m'avoir raccompagné. **

**_ Attend. …Momotarou, tombe amoureux de moi.**

Rouge jusqu'aux oreilles de cette phrase dit à l'improviste, le Mikoshiba prend la poudre d'escampette sous le regard amusé de Shigino.  
Souriant largement de cette réaction, il sait que demain et les jours suivant, il va encore venir le séduire.  
Maintenant qu'il est de retour, Kisumi se promet de tout faire pour avoir ce rouquin !  
Au loin par contre, c'est tout autre chose. Momo sent son cœur serrer tellement fort qu'il est sûr, qu'il va éclater et le laisser pour mort.  
Jamais. Jamais personne ne lui a demandé une telle chose et puis de toute façon, est-il réellement autorisé !? …Apparemment oui. Non, impossible ! Il ne peut pas.  
L'amour fait mal, il le sait. Et il ne veut pas retomber dans ce piège immonde.

**[…]**

* * *

**Terminé.**

La semaine prochaine, je ne sais pas encore si je vais pouvoir poster car je suis en panne -je sais ce que je veux mais je ne sais pas comment l'écrire-. Donc, il faut que je cherche un moyen pour remédier à ce problème.

J'espère que cela vous a plus parce que bon, la suite..., je vous laisse deviner! Je vous embrasse et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews.

**L.**


	13. 13:Solitude

**Bonjour à vous !**

Je sais, j'ai du retard _(encore vous allez m'dire)_ et le truc c'est que je n'ai pas d'excuse si ce n'est que je voulais faire quelque chose de bien pour certains des personnages ici présent dans le chapitre.  
Alors sans plus attendre, je vous laisse découvrir la suite des aventures de nos nageurs préférés! ;)

* * *

**Rating: **K

**Pairing: **SouHaru, MakoGou, ReiGisa, MIKORIN (Petite préférence, j'avoue .) ...etc.

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Résumé: **Rien ne va plus pour les anciens membres d'Iwatobi et de Samezuka.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Solitude.**

* * *

**_ Je vais devoir y aller, Nagisa. …Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, tu ne crois pas !?**

**_ Je ne veux pas le voir. Est-ce que…, est-ce que je peux rester ici !? S'il te plait.**

**_ Évidemment.**

Saluant son ami blond, Makoto lui souhaite une bonne journée –_du mieux qu'elle puisse passer_\- et inexorablement, Nagisa se retrouve seul.  
Scrutant chaque recoin de l'appartement, il attrape son téléphone et fixe l'écran. Fixe l'écran est soupir.  
Aucuns appels. Aucuns mails. Rien… . Absolument rien, provenant de Rei.

**_ Dit Rei, est-ce que tu me déteste !?**

Parlant seul et essayant de trouver une réponse, sa lèvre se fait torturer.  
Il pensait que le bleuté lui courrait après, l'appellerait du moins mais, ce n'est pas ce qui s'est produit.  
Déjà, Gou n'était pas là. C'est Makoto qui l'a accueilli. Ensuite, il a su que la jeune fille ne reviendrait pas de la nuit alors il a encore plus sombré et sa nuit a été pénible.  
Heureusement, il a pu compter sur le Tachibana pour le rassurer à minimum.  
Se recroquevillant sur le canapé, il n'a pas le gout de sortir aujourd'hui. Il préfère se lamenter sur son sort et imaginer tout et n'importe quoi.  
Pourquoi cet abruti de Ryugazaki l'a laissé de côté !?

**.**

**_ Ton copain n'était pas dispo aujourd'hui, c'est pour ça que tu t'es rabattu sur moi !?**

**_ Mh, tes supérieurs l'ont appelé ce matin. Tu peux prendre une douche si tu veux.**

**_ Merci. En tout cas si tu veux, on peut recommencer ça quand tu veux. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas couru aussi longuement.**

**_ Pourtant tu devrais, non. **

Continuant de sécher ses cheveux alors que son torse n'est pas encore couvert, Rin déambule dans son appartement et se laisse tomber dans le canapé.  
Dans la cuisine, Sousuke termine son verre et rejoignant son ami, il l'observe en fronçant les sourcils.  
Est-ce que ce violet essaie de lui dire qu'il a perdu en endurance !?

**_ T'essaie de me faire passer un message caché ou pas !?**

**_ Non, pourquoi !? …Oh et si tu veux des vêtements, tu peux emprunter ceux de Sei'. Je sais déjà ce que tu vas m'dire mais bon, obéis seulement.**

**_ Tu changeras jamais, toi. T'adore donner des ordres.**

Le mauve ne répond pas à cette « chose » et jetant un peu plus loin l'essuie trempé, il s'en va dans sa chambre chercher un t-shirt et des vêtements pour son meilleur ami.  
Déposant les tissus sur le bord du lavabo, il retrouve ensuite la cuisine et se préparant un encas bien mérité, il attend que le brunet lui revienne.  
C'est vrai, le Mikoshiba va encore ronchonner à l'idée d'avoir dû prêter des vêtements au Yamazaki mais bon, ce n'est pas de la faute du Matsuoka s'ils ont presque la même carrure.  
Une demi-heure plus tard, la douche est libre, le brunet dans le salon avec un requin qui s'intéresse à une émission étrange et de la nourriture à portée.

**_ Comment vas, Momo !?**

La voix est mal-assurée et en même temps, étonnante.  
Ce n'était pas prévu mais, Sousuke aimerait savoir. Ses pensées ont été trop vite pour être retenu et maintenant le silence présent est suspendu.  
Rin observe une seconde son vis-à-vis et scrutant celui-ci, il se demande s'il ne s'est pas cogné en prenant sa douche.

**_ Bien, pourquoi !?**

**_ Pour rien. Je…, c'est que j'ai pensé à lui en étant ici et j'me suis dit que tu avais forcément eu de ces nouvelles, alors voilà. Est-ce qu'il va bien !?**

**_ Il s'est remis de cette histoire. Bien sûr, ça le chagrine de ne plus discuter avec toi mais il comprend ta décision. Je crois qu'il a tourné la page et il n'a plus l'intention de t'embêter si tu veux savoir. …Tu sais, il n'a jamais voulu tout ça.**

**_ Je sais et moi non plus, j'ai été bête. …Mais je suis content qu'il aille bien. Ça me rassure. **

Prenant une gorgée de sa cannette de coca, il laisse sa tête reposer sur le dossier du sofa et observant le plafond, un léger soupir apparait.  
Un soupir de détente et de non-crainte. Puis passant une main sur son visage, un léger sourire survient, il trouve que Rin a un don pour lui remonter le moral même si rien ne vas mal pour lui.  
C'est étrange et en même temps, c'est bien pour ça qu'il adore discuter avec lui, même si la question qui arrive va le faire douter.  
Ce doute, il le connait et puis, se confier à Rin le soulage.

**_ Peut-être qu'un de ces jours ont pourra de nouveau tous se chamailler. Enfin bon et avec Haruka, ça va mieux !? J'ai entendu dire que oui mais sinon, pour toi, …c'est comment !?**

**_ Depuis pas mal de temps ces horaires sont infernaux. Je sais que c'est à cause des fêtes et tout ça et pourtant, je l'engueule quand même. J'suis un de ces mecs horribles qui crient pour rien, je le sais et en même temps, c'est plus fort que moi. …Il déteste quand je fais ça et je sais qu'il appréhende de rentrer et je m'en veux. En plus…., j'ai l'impression qu'il cherche quelque chose mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça peut être. …Sinon ça va tu sais. A part le fait que son travail l'accapare, …ça va. J'veux dire, on a recollé quelques morceaux et il me laisse l'approcher, seulement…-**

**_ Tu crois qu'il te test encore !? …Je crois pas qu'il soit comme ça mais, tu ne devrais pas l'agresser dès son retour. J'te connais, je sais comment tu peux être parfois et j'pense pas qu'il aime ça. Il doit même être sûr que tu le déteste plus que tu ne l'aimes ou que tu cherches un moyen pour t'éloigner. On dirait pas comme ça mais il cogite beaucoup et souvent, il pense mal. …Enfin bon, ce n'est que mon avis.**

**_ Ouais mais t'as surement raison. …Rah, je suis con parfois !**

**_ A qui le dis-tu. Prends soin d'Haru, abruti. Sinon je lui dis de se débarrasser de toi.**

Une bagarre débute alors que le mauve continue de parler et s'ils se traitent de noms d'oiseaux, c'est plus par amusement que réel « bagarre ».  
C'est juste que le mot « abruti » n'a pas plus à un brun mais quoiqu'il se passe, savoir que les choses s'arrangent doucement entre ces deux meilleurs amis rassurent le Matsuoka au plus haut point.  
Et si pendant plusieurs minutes ils se chamaillent, c'est une sonnerie de téléphone qui les fait cesser.  
Apparemment, le Yamazaki à un appel.

**.**

Revêtant son tablier d'un blanc immaculé, il le lisse bien proprement –_une habitude_\- et sourit au chef et propriétaire de la petite enseigne.  
Ayant rangé ses affaires dans son vestiaire, il attrape un bloc note, s'avance vers la « grande salle » et offrant sa plus belle bouille au client, Momotarou inscrit déjà plusieurs commande pour le détenteur de ce petit café.  
Jalonnant entre les tables et l'établissement n'étant pas bondé de monde, il remarque facilement une personne qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.  
Cela l'étonne d'ailleurs. C'est surprenant et en même temps vraiment bien –_c'est ce qu'il pense_-.

**_ Ni…, Nitori-senpai !? C'est bien toi. **

Observant la table de toute sa hauteur, le Minishiba semble plus qu'heureux de retrouver l'un de ses ainés de lycée.  
Cela faisait un bout de temps qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé –_près d'un an pour tout dire_\- et c'est une joie pour lui de le retrouver après tout ce temps.

**_ Oh Momo-chan ! Que fais-tu ici !? Je ne savais pas que tu travaillais.**

**_ C'est à mi-temps après les cours de la fac. Je ne savais pas que tu étais ici, Rin-senpai ne m'en a jamais parlé. Que fais-tu là !?**

**_ Je n'ai pas encore reparlé à Rin-senpai. J'ai terminé mon stage, il y a peu et là, je vais reprendre des cours normaux à la fac à l'extérieur du centre-ville. Tu es la première personne que je connaisse sur laquelle je tombe. **

Continuant de sourire –_sans le faire exprès_-, le jeune roux s'installe sur la chaise face à ce gris et continue la conversation entamée.  
Observant de temps en temps, les tables à la recherche de nouveaux clients, il se plait à la discussion et sait que le patron ne dira rien sur son comportement –_puisqu'en temps normal, c'est un excellent élément-._  
Pendant des minutes entières, les deux se rappellent du bon « vieux temps » et continuant d'arborer un sourire, le rouquin saisit d'une voix derrière lui.

**_ Désolé Nitori-kun, je suis en retard. Tu me laisse la place, tu veux… . Momo !?**

Levant la tête à son nom et à ce timbre de voix, le Mikoshiba s'étonne de cette chose.  
Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas que son senpai et ce rose se connaissaient. C'est assez surprenant.

**_ Ah désolé, je te laisse la place. Nitori-senpai, je t'apporte immédiatement ton café.**

**_ Hé attends-toi. …Tu fais quoi ici !? Ton frère te laisse travailler maintenant !?**

Le poignet capturé, Momo essaie de se dégager de cette prise.  
Levant la tête pour dévisager son bourreau, celui-ci à un mince sourire aux lèvres et attend une réponse de toute évidence.

**_ O-oui et puis, je n'avais pas besoin de sa permission pour ça.**

**_ Hm, tu as raison. Vous vous connaissez tous les deux !?**

**_ Momo-chan et moi étions colocataire pendant un an au lycée, pas vrai ! Et on faisait partir du même club de natation.**

Tiré vers ce rosé plus que réellement relâché, l'orangé ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi, on le garde tandis que Shigino essaie de comprendre pourquoi ce poignet entre ses mains est si fin.  
Même si son cœur tangue de savoir que ces deux-là sont liés.

**_ Sérieusement !? Pourquoi je ne t'ai pas connu plus tôt dans ce cas, Momotarou-chan !?**

**_ Je…, je ne sais pas. Shigino-san, est-ce que tu veux commander quelque chose ou non !?**

**_ Si tu m'offres un chocolat chaud, j'en serais ravi. **

**_ …Très bien. Euh…- …est-ce que tu…, pourrais me relâcher Shigino-san.**

Lâchant lentement cette main –_profitant de celle-ci plus qu'autre chose_\- le rose laisse partir son cadet et se tient maintenant face à l'argenté.  
S'éloignant, Momotarou essaie de calmer ses mains –_et son corps_\- tremblotants de tout part.  
Il trouve cela un peu étrange que ces deux-là se connaissent mais, il se dit que c'est surement dû à Rin. …C'est surement cela puisque lui-même a connu Kisumi grâce au mauve.  
Attrapant les commandes préparées et les disposant sur son plateau, il se dit qu'il ferait mieux de servir ces amis en premier pour ne plus les déranger par la suite.  
A dire vrai, il est sur de toujours déranger et ne préfère donc pas s'immiscer.  
Et à la table occupée, Shigino est légèrement nerveux. Il n'aime pas réellement cette situation et il se dit que peut-être…, il devrait avoir une conversation avec la souris face à lui.  
Un peu plus en privé et sans oreilles trainantes.

Sincèrement, Kisumi ne pensait pas que c'est deux-là se connaissaient et ça l'emmerde. Pis, il se demande pourquoi il est venu ici aujourd'hui et pourquoi il a dû tomber sur ce petit rouquin.  
S'il avait su qu'il travaillait ici, jamais il n'aurait accepté ce rendez-vous.  
C'est vrai, ce rosé a dit qu'il resterait ami avec Aiichirou et c'est ce qu'il compte faire mais avant, il doit régler certains détails qui ne devront jamais être révélés.  
Il ne veut pas. Il ne veut pas que Momotarou découvre sa légère relation avec cet argenté.  
Il n'a rien fait de mal –_il le sait_\- seulement, il pense que le Mikoshiba n'accepterait plus de le voir comme un potentiel amant.  
Shigino veut que le Minishiba accepte ces demandes et pour cela, il doit étouffer certaines affaires, c'est sans doute pour cela aussi, qu'il pense à changer d'endroit et ne pas rester ici trop longtemps.

**.**

**_ Na-Nagisa-kun… !? **

S'approchant prudemment du blondinet qui se trouve au salon après avoir déposé ses affaires, Gou se penche et caresse doucement l'épaule de son meilleur ami.  
S'asseyant près de lui, elle attend. Constate. Et aperçoit très vite les yeux rougis et gonflés de son ami.  
Frottant le dos du doré à l'aide du plat de sa main, la jeune mauve essaie de ne pas se montrer curieuse mais, elle veut savoir ce qui chagrine autant son ami.

**_ Nagisa-kun, qu'est-ce qui se passe !?**

Relevant la tête, il essaie d'apercevoir qui se tient à ses côtés et quand –_au travers de ses yeux embrumés_-, il reconnait la Matsuoka, ses prunelles se font rapidement essuyées.  
Frappe presque ses joues pour que plus rien ne paraissent, en vain… …c'est peine perdu.

**_ Rien, c'est rien désolé.**

**_ Tu sais, je vois bien que tu as pleuré et que ce n'est pas « rien » alors explique-moi ce qui t'arrive. Je suis là maintenant, alors dis-moi.**

Elle ne pensait pas retrouver son meilleur ami en rentrant mais là, la violette ne pense plus à ce qu'elle devait faire, elle pense à ce qu'elle doit faire.  
Et là, son instinct lui dit de prendre soin du blondinet.  
D'ailleurs ce dernier ne fait que tomber dans les bras de la jeune fille et pincer ses lèvres pour ne pas replonger dans sa tristesse.

**_ Je crois que… …Rei en a marre de moi. Hier soir on s'est disputé et je suis parti de l'appartement. Et le seul message qu'il m'a envoyé aujourd'hui c'est « ne rentre pas tout de suite ». …Surement qu'il me déteste maintenant.**

**_ Mais non, ça n'arrivera jamais ça. A propos de quoi vous vous êtes disputés !?**

Levant le regard et s'asseyant un peu plus convenablement, le blond reprend un peu de sa respiration avant de reprendre la parole.  
Les poings légèrement serrés sur ses cuisses, il fixe une chose invisible pour l'œil de Gou et débutant son récit, il reparle de sa dispute.

**_ On s'est disputé quand je lui ai dit que je m'étais inquiété de ne pas le voir rentrer. Il ne m'avait pas prévenu et il ne m'avait rien envoyé non plus alors…, c'est normal non !? Mais, ensuite il a juste dit que j'étais fatiguant et que je ne pouvais pas comprendre parce que je ne savais pas ce que c'était que de « travailler dur ». …Il…, il en a marre, pas vrai !? Je savais que ça se finirait comme ça parce que, je suis pas quelqu'un de facile et parce qu'il déteste mes crises. **

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Nagisa-kun. Rien n'est terminé. Ce n'est qu'une dispute, rien de plus. Lui aussi a fait des erreurs alors ne dit pas qu'il te déteste, c'est faux. Il te connait depuis le lycée et il sait comment tu es, il est sans doute la personne qui te connait le mieux alors…, ne croit pas ce que tu penses.**

Écartant une mèche de cheveux du visage du Hazuki, un fin sourire –_sincère et consolateur_\- se montre sur le visage de Kou.  
Elle veut rassurer son ami même si, le mail envoyé par Rei ne lui plait pas. D'ailleurs et en silence, elle dépose le cellulaire du blondin sur la table basse et essaie de l'apaiser d'une caresse et d'un regard.

**_ Il s'est peut-être lassé et ses senpai sont peut-être mieux que moi…, ce genre de chose est facile.**

**_ Tu crois qu'il aurait pris la peine de rencontrer ta famille à Thanksgiving !? Je ne crois pas alors enlève ces idées de ta tête. Peut-être que hier soir vous étiez… …, tous les deux fatigués et que vos mots ont dépassés votre pensée. **

**_ Rei réfléchit toujours à ce qu'il dit, fatigué ou non. **

**_ Je lui parlerais. Si tu veux je lui parlerais demain, ok. En attendant, tu restes ici cette nuit et Makoto et moi –quand il rentrera, on tâchera de te redonner le moral.**

**.**

**_ Je ne savais pas que tu habitais Tokyo et que tu connaissais cet endroit.**

**_ Mon stage ne durait que trois mois, maintenant j'ai repris des cours réguliers. Est-ce que tu aimerais qu'on aille ailleurs !?**

**_ Non, désolé.**

**_ Très bien, alors pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici !? C'est étrange non !?**

Soupirant et croisant les bras pour un peu plus de contenance, Kisumi fixe son cadet.  
Il ne veut pas d'ambiguïté. Il ne veut pas que ça se sache non plus. Il ne veut pas approfondir cette histoire d'un soir.  
Et s'il chiffonne les cheveux argenté, c'est dans un geste de bienveillance et de douceur.  
A l'arrière de ce café –_à l'abri des regards et du reste_\- Kisumi s'est permis de ramener Aiichirou dans cet endroit pour une mise au point rapide sans que personne ne soit au courant.

**_ J'aimerais que personne ne sache ce qui s'est passé entre nous en Chine. **

**_ Très bien. Je n'avais pas non plus l'intention de te harceler Shigino-san et je n'allais pas non plus le crier sur tous les toits. Pour tout te dire, ça ne m'étais même pas venu à l'esprit. **

Un sourire se montre sur le visage de Nitori et juste après sa phrase, il se permet d'accrocher le bras de ce rose soulagé.  
Un cœur bat de nouveau normalement, tandis qu'un jeune homme, aimerait rentrer puisque le froid lui pince les joues.  
En vrai, rien n'est un problème.

**_ T'es mignon Ai' ! …Tu viens, je te paie un truc à manger !?**

**_ Avec plaisir et puis, je commençais à avoir froid. **

Laissant le chemin au gris, les deux s'éloignent de la ruelle tandis qu'une porte claque et ré-accueille ses clients sorti plus tôt pour récupérer leurs affaires.  
Pourtant, pas très loin de là, un cœur se serre. La conversation a été entendue et elle fait mal. Plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait cru.  
Hier pourtant, il a cru aux paroles de ce rose mais elles étaient fausses. Il est déjà intéressé par quelqu'un d'autre et pas par n'importe qui, par l'un de ses senpai.  
Par une personne qu'il connait et qu'il respecte.

Pourquoi ont-ils dû se donner rendez-vous dans le petit restaurant où il travaille !? Ce n'est pas juste.  
Et puis, pourquoi vouloir cacher leur relation !? …Ils ne devraient pas.  
Refermant la porte de derrière –_celle qui mène à l'arrière salle_-, il baisse la tête et essaie de ne rien montrer de sa détresse.  
Un frisson le mange lentement et il le déteste. Il n'a pas tout entendu de la discussion mais, le peu qu'il sait, lui suffit.  
Accrochant le haut de son chandail, Momotarou mord sa lèvre et s'efforce de sourire au chef qui l'appelle.  
Et s'il répond, le rouquin se demande comment il va pouvoir taire son amour dans l'œuf.  
Il s'était pourtant promis mais on l'a surpris de la pire des manières possibles. Il a été séduit sans s'en rendre compte alors que ce n'était qu'un jeu.

**[…]**

* * *

**Terminé.**

Oui, je sais mais rassurez-vous, je n'en veux pas particulièrement a Momo-chan ! A dire vrai, j'aime énormément ce personnage ^-^ c'est peut-être pour ça que je le fais légèrement souffrir.  
Pour ce qui est de Nagisa, eh bien j'avoue qu'il m'a un peu énervé -_pour une raison inconnue jusqu'à ce jour_\- et donc, un éloignant avec Rei s'est imposé!

La suite, je vous laisse le plaisir de la deviner ! :)

**L.**


	14. 14:Tu peux te confier

**Bien le bonjour/bonsoir.**

Je viens de remarquer que cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas posté. Près de deux semaines alors que ce chapitre est prêt depuis une semaine..., je suis impardonnable et en même temps, j'espère être pardonné avec ce chapitre!  
[_Tout en sachant que je n'ai pas terminé de tourmenter mon Minishiba ;)]_

**Rating: **K

**Pairing: **SouHaru, MikoRin, ReiGisa, MakoGou...etc.

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas et j'attends avec impatience l'épisode spécial de Free ! :D

**Résumé: **Si tu trouves une personne à qui te confier alors fais-le. N'attends pas que ce soit le bon moment. Parle et laisse tout ce qui traine sur ton cœur à quelqu'un d'autre.

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Tu peux te confier.**

* * *

**_ Salut ! Tu as changé d'horaire, non !?**

Face à lui, ce rose. Il ne sait pas comment n'y pourquoi et il se sent mal à l'aise.  
Détournant légèrement le regard à ce sourire trop large, il essaie de calmer ses pulsions désordonnées et sauvage.  
Ses pulsions qui n'ont plus rien à faire là, il en est sûr.

**_ Oui. …Que fais-tu ici, Shigino-san !?**

**_ Ce n'est pas évident !? Je t'attendais, évidemment. Ça ne vas pas !? Tu as l'air d-**

**_ Tu te fais de fausse idée. Je suis désolé mais, je dois y aller. Je travaille aujourd'hui aussi. Au revoir.**

**_ Attend. …Pourquoi n'as-tu pas envie de m'voir !?**

Ayant attrapé le poignet du plus jeune –_comme une mauvaise habitude_-, Kisumi attend une réponse.  
Il voit bien qu'un truc chagrine le rouquin. Il ne sait pas quoi mais généralement –_avec lui-,_ il est simplement gêné, mal-à-l'aise d'une façon mignonne et souriant pour se donner un peu de contenance.  
Là, rien. Juste cette froideur inhabituelle qu'il essaie de cacher. Cette façon de ne pas le regarder. …De ne pas lui répondre.  
Et Shigino ne comprend pas. Il n'a rien fait pour être rejeté de la sorte. Il n'a… …rien fait, il en est sûr.

**_ Ce n'est pas vrai.**

**_ Alors tu veux bien me laisser t'accompagner, Momo-chan !? Je serais ravi de passer un peu de temps avec toi… …simplement tous les deux.**

Un fin sourire se trace sur le visage du rosé –_simple et légèrement démuni-._  
Puis et sans le faire exprès, il s'autorise à lever la main et agripper une mèche de cheveux rousse.  
Il joue avec sans le vouloir, sans se commander et ne voit pas la cohue qu'il fait dans le cœur du plus jeune.  
Momotarou –_lui_\- ne comprend pas et ensuite, il se dit que la nature du rosé est ainsi. Il est tactile sans que cela ne veuille dire quelque chose et puis, il se joue simplement de lui. …Rien de plus.  
Mais à cette pensée, sa poitrine se resserre et l'image de Kisumi et Nitori lui revient en mémoire.  
…Il ne doit pas se faire d'illusion. Ce basketteur veut simplement passer du temps avec un ami. Il ne doit plus se fourvoyer ou espérer. …Il ne doit plus jamais espérer quoique ce soit, de qui que ce soit.  
Avec ça en tête, il peut répondre et ravaler cette boule au niveau de sa gorge qui le menace depuis tout à l'heure.

**_ Je…- …si tu veux. **

**_ Super. Dit, si jamais quelque chose ne vas pas, tu peux m'en parler tu sais. Il ne faut pas tout garder pour soi, c'est mauvais et puis…, dis-toi que je suis là pour toi. **

**_ Tout va bien. **

Cette phrase, il se la répète depuis hier soir. « Tout va bien ». Momotarou s'en veut seulement d'avoir pris les paroles de Kisumi un peu trop au sérieux.  
« Tout va bien ». Ce n'est pas comme s'il était tombé amoureux de ce rosé.  
« Tout va bien ». Oui définitivement, Momotarou se persuade de cette chose mais pour combien de temps encore !?

**.**

C'est vrai, il aurait peut-être pu emprunter le téléphone portable de l'un de ses senpai mais, il n'y a tout simplement pas pensé.  
C'est vrai, il aurait même pu le prévenir –_dans la journée_\- qu'il rentrerait certainement tard pour moins d'inquiétude.  
Mais il est également vrai qu'il n'en peut plus de la jalousie grandissante de son petit-ami. C'est de plus en plus insupportable et il ne sait pas comment changer ça.  
Alors peut-être a-t-il était un peu trop brutal avec lui cette soirée-là mais, il ne l'a pas fait exprès…, ou pas. Il ne sait pas.

Certes la fatigué jouée mais, il y avait aussi cette pointe d'irritation au fond de lui. Cette pointe qui n'aime pas être surveillé et qui n'aime pas donner son planning de minute en minute.  
Donc, s'il a envoyé ce message, c'est simplement pour se donner un peu de temps et respirer.  
Parfois, vivre avec Nagisa est trop « dur ». Sa façon d'être enjoué le tape parfois sur le système. Sa façon d'être insouciant lui cause trop de souci. Et sa façon de tout rendre moins important –_comme le travail ou les cours_\- l'insupporte.  
En vrai, il a peur de désaimer ce qui l'a fait tomber amoureux de Nagisa au début et il ne veut pas.  
Et là, au lieu de pianoter sur son ordinateur comme à son habitude et rendre un travail parfait _–ou presque-,_ Rei reste là à observer la pièce bien silencieuse dans laquelle il se trouve.

Ce bleuté n'est pas dérangé par des questions idiotes, des propos bêtes ou des distractions inutiles et il n'a pas l'habitude de ça –_il n'a plus l'habitude_-.  
Quelque part, surement qu'il s'en veut –_c'est même certain_\- mais, il sait aussi –_et se dit aussi_\- que le blondinet fait toujours des histoires pour rien et tout à la fois.  
Faisant aller et venir son stylo sur cette feuille encore vierge, il retire pendant une seconde ses lunettes et se plaque contre le dossier de la chaise.  
C'est vide sans Nagisa à ses côtés, il le remarque mais il aimerait que celui-ci le comprenne. Qu'il n'est pas du genre à aller voir ailleurs. Qu'il n'est pas du genre à lui cacher quelque chose. Qu'il n'est pas du genre à l'oublier même si en ce moment, il préfère passer du temps avec ces amis.

_**_ Allo !?**_

Après avoir vérifié le numéro, le nageur de papillon décroche et écoute attentivement ou presque.  
A l'autre bout du combiné !? Personne. Simplement l'un de ces kohai qui lui fait parfois penser au blondinet justement –_au doré lors de ces années de lycée_-.

_**_ Je n'ai pas le temps de passer au café. Si je te donne mon adresse, tu serais capable de me l'apporter ou non !?**_

Apporter quoi !? De simple documents et livres prêtés.  
Et si l'approbation se fait, Rei ne perd pas une minute pour divulguer son adresse au plus jeune.  
Pourtant rien ne presse. Il aurait pu les récupérer demain à la faculté ou un autre jour. Alors pourquoi avoir choisi cette solution !?  
Peut-être parce qu'il n'aime pas entendre son appartement silencieux. Peut-être parce qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un derrière lui à l'embêter.  
Peut-être que finalement, il devrait simplement s'excuser convenablement auprès du doré. Ouais, il se dit qu'après ça, il parlera certainement au Hazuki.  
Comme ça, il en profiterait peut-être pour dire certaines choses et en clarifier d'autres. Il pourrait sans doute parler avec son petit soleil qui énerve souvent mais qui manque encore plus.

**.**

**_ Gou !? Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici !?**

Se retournant après avoir reconnu son frère, la violette sourit pour réponse et ralentissant pour laisser son ainé venir à sa hauteur, il cherche une réponse plus concrète.  
Les mains dans les poches et le regard inquisiteur, Rin reste patient. Les deux s'éloignent alors de cet hôpital.

**_ Rien, j'ai simplement demandé un rendez-vous. Et toi !? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici !?**

**_ L'habituelle visite médical puisque le médecin de l'équipe est malade, on a été jeté ici. Un rendez-vous pourquoi !? Tu sembles aller bien.**

Une main devant son visage –_frappant l'air comme si de rien n'était-,_ un autre sourire apparait et cette chose devient suspecte aux yeux d'un frère surprotecteur.  
Savoir que la mauve pourrait être malade ou autre le rend anxieux et souffrant. Il a une irrépressible peur qu'il ne peut jamais contenir quand cela touche ses proches.

**_ Ne t'en fait pas, c'est pour un simple contrôle de routine. Maman dit toujours de prendre soin de nous, non !**

**_ Mh. Makoto sait que tu es ici !? Pourquoi n'était-il pas avec toi !?**

**_ J'ai seulement pris rendez-vous, pourquoi veux-tu le voir débarquer ici, Onii-chan !? Et puis il travaille, pas comme certain.**

**_ T'insinue quoi, que je ne fais rien ! Je suis un grand champion moi !**

Riant doucement de cette conversation et de la vantardise de son frère, Kou se trouve chanceuse de pouvoir détourner la discussion ainsi.  
Et continuant de s'éloigner de l'établissement médical, le frère et la sœur continuent leurs paroles futiles, agréables –_ou non_-, intéressées ou juste heureuses.  
Puis passant une main dans la chevelure de sa sœur et attrapant doucement la nuque de celle-ci dans une légère caresse, un regard doux se pose sur la jeune fille.

**_ Dit…, si un truc n'allait pas, tu m'le dirais pas vrai !?**

**_ Oui, bien sûr. **

**_ D'accord. J'vais te laisser ici…, n'oublie pas ce que tu viens m'dire ok ! A plus tard. **

**.**

**_ T'es pas encore sur les routes !? Où se trouve ton coéquipier !?**

**_ En quoi ça te regarde Mikoshiba !? J'te demande pourquoi t'es en retard ou un truc du genre…, j'crois pas alors ne pose pas de question.**

**_ Et moi qui voulait être gentil avec toi. …C'est la dernière fois que j'essaie.**

Fixant son côté droit avec suspicion, le Yamazaki détail son ainé pendant de longues minutes alors qu'il termine de ranger la table du déjeuner.  
Puis jetant les assiettes à la poubelle et après avoir réajusté son uniforme, il s'appuie contre le mur –_croise les bras_\- et boude sans le savoir.

**_ …Il parle avec le chef alors je prends mon temps.**

Étonné d'avoir une réponse de la part du brun, le rouge fronce légèrement ses sourcils tellement sa surprise est grande.  
Il ne s'attendait plus à des mots en réalité. Il pensait que tout était clos et il ne voulait pas se disputer davantage alors là, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il reste bouche bée du comportement de…, de cette connaissance.

**_ Il a été convoqué !? Normalement c'est ton domaine ça. Tu l'as emmené dans ta démence !?**

**_ Je ne suis pas un délinquant ou un truc du genre. Pis je pensais que tu travaillais dès le matin, pour t'es là que maintenant !?**

**_ J'avais certaines choses à faire. …Passe le bonjour à Nanase-kun, pour moi.**

Attrapant son arme, Seijuurou s'éloigne du brun et s'en attendre la réponse, rejoints le hall d'entrée.  
Il ne sait pas réellement pourquoi il a élevé la voix, sincèrement il n'avait pas plus envie que ça de lui parler…, peut-être voulait-il simplement faire plaisir à Rin et lui dire « _au faite, j'ai eu une conversation normal avec le Yamazaki, félicite-moi _».  
Ouais, c'est certainement pour ça qu'il a tenté mais, on ne l'y reprendra pas de sitôt. Pourquoi !? …Peut-être parce que Sousuke restera toujours –_pour lui_\- celui qui a voulu lui prendre son mauve.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, il se devait de rendre la pareille à ce brunet qui a fait le premier pas en s'attardant dans son appartement la dernière fois !

**.**

Dans son salon, une tasse à la main et le silence pour compagnie, Kou fixe un point invisible.  
Perdue dans ses pensées, elle humidifie ses lèvres de temps à autre à l'aide de sa boisson et continuant de ne pas bouger –_telle une statue_-, elle…, elle ne sait pas quoi faire.  
Ou si, le souci c'est qu'elle ne sait pas comment s'y prendre.  
Les épaules tendues et la nuque raide, sa respiration est lente et régulière.  
La porte s'ouvre et même si la jeune mauve l'entend, elle n'émet aucuns gestes, aucuns mouvements. …Elle n'a plus cette faculté à réagir comme elle le voudrait.  
Le calme revient alors malgré une salutation, des vêtements froissés et des pas et si la violette termine sa boisson, elle saisit d'une main sur sa nuque.

**_ Désolé, je n'voulais pas te faire peur. Tu as passé une bonne journée !?**

**_ Ce n'est rien. Je devrais être celle qui demande ce genre de chose. …Tu rentres tard aujourd'hui, non !?**

**_ Non, j'ai même un peu d'avance. Je vais me chercher quelque chose à boire.**

Confuse de ses mots, elle se réveille à demie et observant son côté, elle cligne plusieurs fois des paupières et se lève de son siège.  
Apportant avec elle sa tasse –_qui finit par la suite sur le comptoir de la cuisine_-, Gou mord sa lèvre une demi-seconde et reprend la parole –_dos au brun_-.

**_ Makoto, est-ce que…, est-ce que je pourrais te parler !?**

**_ Évidemment. Tu veux qu'on aille se poser dans le salon ou-**

**_ Non, ici c'est très bien. Je… …je dois te parler de quelque chose. Ce n'est pas réellement important mais, je eumh…, comment dire.**

**_ Ça te tracasse !? Tu sais que tu peux tout m'dire, non. **

Approchant de sa petite-amie qu'il enserre contre son torse, doucement il lui caresse les cheveux et embrasse son front.  
D'un sourire rassurant, il apaise la plus jeune de ses simples gestes et soupirant d'aise pendant des secondes entières, elle se laisse aller contre le torse fort et musclé de son brunet.  
Humant son parfum et agrippant ce pull sombre, son appréhension disparait et même ses maux interminables.

**_ Alors, je t'écoute. **

**_ Eh bien, c'est pas grand-chose. Je suis seulement inquiète parce que… …ça fait un peu plus d'une semaine que j-**

Un bruit se fait dans le même temps, une sorte de porte qui claque et ils saisissent tous les deux.  
Aucunes fenêtres n'aient ouvertes pourtant. …C'est-

**_ Nagisa, j'te pensais parti. Tu restes diner ce soir aussi !?**

**_ Désolé, j'voulais pas vous déranger, c'est la porte de la salle d'eau qui a fait du bruit. …Oui, je vous dérange encore une nuit ensuite, je parlerais à Rei.**

**_ Tu ne nous déranges pas, voyons. **

**_ Merci. Est-ce que vous avez besoin d'aide pour le diner !? J'peux faire quelque chose !?**

Se réveillant légèrement de cette interruption, la violette saute de son tabouret et contourne son amant dans une légère caresse dans le bas de son dos.  
Et s'appuyant contre le plan de travail et attrapant déjà des plats, un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

**_ Tu n'as qu'à aller dans le salon avec Makoto, j'vais m'débrouiller ne t'en fait pas.**

Acquiesçant d'un signe de tête, le blondinet accourt dans l'endroit indiqué en hélant son ami d'enfance –_même si celui-ci lui fait signe de partir devant_-.  
Faisant demi-tour et attrapant la taille de la mauve, il dépose son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de celle-ci et lui embrassant la joue, il reprend la conversation.

**_ On parlera plus tard tous les deux d'accord. **

**_ Oui, ça me vas ne t'en fais pas. Ce soir, on mange de la viande grillé, tu pourras l'dire à Nagisa.**

Ils s'échangent un baiser –_tendre et amoureux_\- puis d'un regard, ils se comprennent et n'ont plus besoin de mot.  
Quoique –_dans le même temps_-, Gou savoure ce moment de répit. Elle ne voudrait pas faire peur au Tachibana qui n'a rien demandé.

**.**

Il n'a pas spécialement envie d'y aller. On lui a forcé la main pour ainsi dire mais et justement après cela, pouvait-il seulement refuser !? Il sait bien que non.  
Apercevant déjà l'enseigne dans laquelle il doit se rendre et rejoindre Sousuke et ses amis, un léger soupir sort d'entre ses lèvres.  
Haruka vient à peine de quitter son travail qu'il ne peut s'offrir une soirée de repos. Pas qu'il soit spécialement fatiguer mais…, il n'a pas envie d'entendre différentes conversations sans sens.  
Remontant l'écharpe jusqu'à son nez, un bruit lui parvient à l'oreille avant d'atteindre l'enseigne –_et la porte de celle-ci par la même occasion_\- et d'instinct, il cherche d'où cela peut provenir.

Cet ébène n'est pas de nature curieuse ou quoique ce soit d'autre, seulement ces gémissements –_ces plaintes_\- qu'il entend, on l'air d'être rempli de tristesse.  
Tournant légèrement sur la droite –_dans l'impasse sombre face à lui_-, le jeune poisson peut facilement découvrir une silhouette et pas n'importe laquelle.  
Il pourrait reconnaitre ces cheveux n'importe où tant il les déteste. Serrant les poings et ne prévenant pas de sa présence même pas descellé, il attend et observe la scène.  
Pourquoi cet abruti de rouquin pleure !? Ou plutôt pourquoi se cache-t-il ici pour pleurer !? Serait-il aussi de la partie !? L'invitation lui a-t-elle été lancée également !?  
Imperceptiblement les sourcils du Nanase se fronce. Il n'aime pas ça. Il ne veut plus voir ce rouquin tourner autour du Yamazaki.

Continuant de scruter les joues luisantes de ces larmes que l'autre tente en vain d'essuyer et de cacher de ses poings, un tic nerveux prend Haruka.  
Claquant sa langue à son palet, le noiraud aimerait comprendre. L'autre à l'air infiniment triste et si cela ne le touche pas plus que ça, il aimerait savoir pourquoi cet orange se cache dans un tel endroit.  
Les yeux rivés sur les gestes de Momotarou, d'autres mouvements se font et si l'ébène le fixe avec précision, il semble être le spectateur d'un bien étrange rituel.  
Pourquoi ce Mikoshiba tente-t-il de sourire !? Il se frappe durement les joues –_comme pour se ressaisir_\- et efface toutes traces de larmes même si celles-ci reviennent encore et toujours.

**_ …Ngh~ C'est ma faute…, j'aurais pas dû. …Je…, je n'ai que ce que je mérite alors ressaisis-toi, Momo.**

Écoutant le monologue bas et fragile de l'orangé, Haruka ne comprend pas ces paroles.  
Pas qu'il s'en soucie seulement, il a peur. Peur que cette histoire qu'il essaie d'oublier revienne comme un boomerang.  
Saisissant et s'appuyant contre le mur face à la rue, le Nanase à juste le temps de se « cacher » que le roux passe à ses côtés sans le voir. Suivant la route que celui-ci emprunte, le noiraud se retrouve soulagé de ne pas le voir entrer dans le restaurant et attendant que celui-ci soit hors d'atteinte, il se permet de souffler et de faire son entrer.  
Cherchant la table occupée par ses connaissances, il remarque bien vite la voix de Rin. S'avançant en leur donnant à chacun un sourire invisible, il prend place près de son petit-ami –qui, lui a « réservé » sa place et les saluant –_se faisant attraper la main par le brunet_-, il trouve le contraste énorme entre maintenant et avant.

**_ Tu foutais quoi Haru, t'as été long ! Du coup, on a commandé pour toi.**

**_ Merci, Rin.**

Le violet lui répond d'un sourire et ré-entamant sa discussion avec Makoto et Shigino, Haruka se permet de détailler chaque personne. …Certaines sont manquantes et d'autres sont nouvelles.  
Pourquoi Rei est absent !? Pourquoi Nagisa se force à sourire !? Et depuis quand Nitori est de retour !?  
Attrapant son verre d'eau, il continue de détailler la table et décidément, quelque chose ne va pas.  
Il ne sait pas quoi mais…, il a l'impression de manquer certaines choses.

**_ Rei ne viendra pas si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Nagisa et lui se sont disputés et depuis quelques jours, ils ne se parlent plus. Et pour ce qui est de Nitori-kun, il a terminé son stage de compétence.**

Laissant un sourire brodé ses lèvres, la seule jeune fille du groupe tente de donner les dernières infos au pâtissier et si celles-ci sont pris avec plaisir, il se met à doucement hocher la tête.  
Puis apercevant la serveuse venir avec un nombre impressionnant de plateau, il retient sa question et saisit de cette main tombée sur sa cuisse.  
_-Main qui appartient à Sousuke-.  
_Une chamaillerie s'enclenche alors entre les grands enfants que sont Rin et Kisumi et attrapant ses baguettes, il ne peut s'empêcher de poser une question à la mauve à ses côtés.  
_-Sans que celle-ci ne soit entendue. Parce qu'elle ne doit pas être entendue-._

**_ Le frère de Seijuurou-kun n'est pas là !?**

Assez surprise de la question, Gou épie pendant de longues secondes le visage au trait fin du Nanase.  
Durant ce lapse de temps, elle cherche une réponse, quoi répondre et surtout, elle essaie de savoir pourquoi Haruka lui pose ce genre de question.  
Elle aurait plutôt pensée que celui-ci serait heureux de « _ne pas le voir_ » justement.

**_ Eh bien, on pensait que tu ne serais pas venu et puis, Momo travaille ce soir.**

Travailler !? C'est impossible, Haruka en est sur puisqu'il l'a vu de Ses propres yeux. Acquiesçant la réponse reçue, une chose l'embête.  
Cet orange a définitivement menti ou alors passait-il ici par hasard !? Il s'en fout et puis, non.  
Serrant imperceptiblement ses couverts, Haru a peur de savoir pourquoi le Minishiba pleurait plus tôt. Est-ce parce qu'il a vu, Sousuke au travers de la vitre !? Il déteste cette idée.

**_ Effectivement, je préfère ne pas le voir.**

Son ton est plus froid qu'il ne le voudrait mais il ne peut faire autrement. Puis entreprenant de commencer son repas, il fixe sa gauche pour apercevoir le Yamazaki.  
Ce brunet lui sourit, embrasse même sa tempe et lui dit à quel point il est heureux de le voir à ces côtés et rien que pour ça, il se promet de tout faire pour que Momotarou ne lui tourne plus autour.  
Et alors que des idées noires traversent les pensées du Nanase, de l'autre côté de la table, les anecdotes fusent et une entente se montre.

**_ Shigino-san, raconte-moi encore une histoire sur Rin-senpai et Haruka-senpai.**

**.**

La tête sur le bureau, il ressasse et se fait du mal.  
Le regard vague et ses doigts jouant avec un stylo pioché au hasard, il essaie d'atténuer la douleur qu'il ressent.  
Elle est vive. Piquante et l'empêche de respirer à certains moments.  
Il connait cette douleur, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il l'a ressent et de ce fait, il en a marre. Marre d'avoir mal et d'être le seul à suffoquer en permanence.  
Contre la surface froide de cette table, il laisse sa joue se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouve et mordant sa lèvre, il laisse celle-ci repenser aux événements récents.

Il savait que son frère et Rin allaient diner avec les autres. Sei' le lui avait dit mais, Momotarou ne savait pas que Nitori serait également invité et au bras de Kisumi.  
Ça l'a surpris quand il les a aperçus derrière la vitre. Il ne s'y attendait pas et même le fait d'apercevoir Sousuke ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.  
Avec le brunet, Momotarou a toujours su que ses chances étaient nulles, avec Shigino cela avait été différent. Ce rose s'était amusé à lui donner un faible espoir.  
Frottant dans ses prunelles encore humide, il s'est rapidement écarté du restaurant et caché. La douleur qu'il ressentait au niveau de la poitrine était telle, qu'il n'arrivait même plus à marcher correctement.

_**_ Momo, est-ce que je peux entrer !?**_

Bougeant imperceptiblement à cette frappe sur sa porte, l'orangé fixe un instant celle-ci avant de trouver quoi répondre.  
Clignant plusieurs fois des paupières, il essaie de s'abstenir de tout et de ne pas éjecter son capitaine certainement venu pour de bonnes raisons.

**_ Oui, un instant capitaine.**

Se levant avec lenteur, le Minishiba frappe légèrement ses joues pour retrouver « la bonne couleur » et essuyant ses iris ambrés, il prend une profonde inspiration et ouvre.  
Laissant le passage pour que l'intrus s'immisce dans la faille, il reprend sa place sur sa chaise pivotante et proposant un siège à son ainé, il essaie de paraitre naturel.  
…Ce qui veut dire, enjoué et souriant.

**_ Est-ce que tu as besoin de moi !?**

**_ Non, j'étais venu vérifier que tu te reposais bien. Même si demain ce n'est pas une compétition officielle, j'ai bien l'intention d'écraser cette université concurrente et pour ça, j'ai besoin d'avoir mes meilleurs nageurs. **

Il a presque oublié cet « entrainement ».  
Observant les alentours pour se donner contenance, demain ils doivent accueillir le club de la ville voisine et…, à l'instant, il ne sait pas s'il sera capable de nager ou non –_correctement du moins_-.

**_ Ne vous en faite pas capitaine, je ferais mon possible.**

**_ Mh. …Que se passe-t-il !? **

Surpris, le roux –_de nouveau sur ses pieds_\- recule d'un pas et inspecte son senpai. Pourquoi une question comme celle-ci survient !?  
Tout va bien, n'est-ce pas !? Tout va, il veut que tout aille parfaitement, il en est conscient.

**_ Rien.**

Le visage se fait prisonnier d'une main et passé à la « sonde », il ne peut se défaire de cette pris que l'autre à sur sa mâchoire.  
Avalant difficilement sa salive et détournant le regard de celui sans faute et perçant de son capitaine, un étrange silence se montre.  
L'un en face de l'autre, le bruit n'existe plus et essayant de faire abstraction de son capitaine, il lui agrippe le poignet.

**_ Je ne te crois pas mais je vais faire semblant d'accord, Mikoshiba !? …Si jamais tu as des problèmes, je suis là si tu veux en parler.**

**_ …Merci, capitaine. Mais ça va aller, promis.**

**_ Ne promet pas ce genre de chose mais, si cela n'affecte pas tes capacités, ça me va. Repose-toi, tu en as besoin et essaie de retrouver un peu de couleur d'ici demain.**

Tapotant la tête du rouquin dans un geste amical et lui offrant l'un de ses rares sourires, le capitaine reprend la porte et laisse le Mikoshiba seul.  
Au milieu de la pièce, l'orangé frotte vigoureusement son visage et se laissant tomber sur le lit, il soupir longuement –_jusqu'à vider ses poumons de ce surplus d'oxygène_-.  
Posant une main sur son torse, il agrippe son chandail et faisant abstraction de ces battements irréguliers, il préfère suivre les conseils de son senpai.

**.**

Retirant ses lunettes, il s'assoupit dans son canapé alors que le silence l'entoure.  
Un livre sur le plat de son ventre, il reste ouvert à une page quelconque et laissant son corps se détendre, il part irrémédiablement rejoindre les bras de Morphée.  
Dans la salle d'eau, après s'être humidifié le visage, le jeune blond fixe un moment son reflet dans le miroir face à lui avant de rejoindre le salon.  
Reprenant déjà la parole avec un entrain qui lui appartient, il stoppe rapidement son monologue quand il aperçoit son ainé endormit.  
Laissant un sourire broder ses lèvres, il cherche du regard une couverture ou une plaide et une fois l'objet en main, il recouvre le Ryugazaki de celle-ci.

**_ J'vais rentrer Ryugazaki-senpai.**

Chuchotant plus qu'autre chose, le jeune blondin –_camarade dans la même session que Rei_\- attrape ses affaires ici et là et se revêtant de son manteau, il laisse également une note sur la table.  
Scrutant une dernière fois les alentours, le doré ferme la porte en douceur et attrapant l'ascenseur, il cherche dans son sac son bouquin entamé précédemment.  
Sur le papier coincé sous un verre du bar !? Rien, seulement un petit mot _« Je t'ai laissé dormir et si tu pouvais m'appeler plus tard, ça serait super ! »._

**[…]**

* * *

**Terminé.**

Alors !? Oui, personne n'arrive à parler mais c'était surement le but après tout. Juste pour laisser un peu de suspense, un peu de mystère alors appréciez !

Vos reviews me font chauds au cœur alors merci ! Pis, je croise les doigts pour que la suite rencontre le même succès!

A très vite, je vous embrasse.

**L.**


	15. 15:Révélations

**Un chapitre tout beau, tout propre fait son entrée!**

Je n'ai pas eu vraiment de mal avec celui-là -_quoique_-, la seule chose dont je me suis réjouis c'est de *****_roulement de tambour_*****, la petite conversation entre Rin et Seijuurou ^-^ -_sincèrement, on peut pas me refaire. Je les idolâtre tellement, c'est deux-là-_.  
Sinon, à part cela que va-t-il se passer !? Je vous laisse immédiatement découvrir la suite des aventures des "petits Free" !

* * *

**Rating**: K -_Tiens d'ailleurs, si jamais vous voulez un lemon ou lime (sur un couple en particulier), dite-le moi et je pourrais peut-être l'insérer au moment opportun_-.

**Pairing**: MikoRin - SouHaru - MakoGou - KisuMomo - ReiGisa ... .

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas -_je sais, je me répète mais bon, je préfère le dire même si ça me fait de la peine x)_-

**Résumé**: Peut-être qu'il faut mettre les choses aux claires! Peut-être qu'il faut frapper et discuter ensuite! Peut-être qu'il faut agir et ensuite penser aux conséquences! Peut-être..., peut-être que dire la vérité telle quelle ne peut pas être mauvaise.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Révélation.**

* * *

Venant s'accrocher aux épaules du rouge, il se cale confortablement contre ce torse qu'il connait et attrapant les mains de celui-ci pour qu'il soit enserré, les mouvements se font en silence.  
Posant sa tête sous le menton du carmin, un fin soupir s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres et gardant ses doigts encrés sur les avant-bras qui le cachent –_ou presque-,_ une morsure se fait au niveau de sa lèvre.  
Ça fait un moment qu'il y songe et ça le dérange trop pour qu'il n'y fasse pas attention.  
Fermant les yeux, il se laisse cajoler et ramenant ses jambes à lui, un morceau de voix se fait entendre.

**_ J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort c'est vrai mais…, je trouve ça tellement étrange. Et puis, pourquoi s'est-elle énervée comme ça !? J'avais rien dit de mal.**

**_ T'sais, j'suis pas le mieux placé en ce moment pour te dire quoi faire. J'ai pas mal merdé avec Momo, moi aussi. **

Levant la tête pour apercevoir celle de Seijuurou -_le rouge ayant oublié la télévision_-, Rin s'articule doucement et entourant les épaules de celui-ci de ses bras, il dépose sa frimousse quelque part par-là également –_entre une épaule et un cou-._  
Les mains de l'ancien capitaine dans le bas de son dos, tout de suite cette chose soulage ses peines et se frottant comme le chat qu'il peut être, il resserre sa prise.

**_ On est nul, pas vrai. Pourquoi…, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne veulent rien nous dire !? C'est pas comme si on était des étrangers ou un truc du genre. Sérieusement, c'est chiant. Je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose ! Je le sais puisque je l'ai vu là-bas, la fois dernière alors pourquoi me ment-elle !?**

**_ Peut-être que Gou-kun veut en parler à Tachibana-kun avant. **

**_ Elle m'écarte volontairement. J'te jure que Makoto va l'payer s'il lui fait un truc de mal ! …Et Momo !? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit !?**

**_ Rien. Qu'il n'y avait rien et qu'il devait se concentrer sur les compétitions à venir mais tu l'as vu comme moi, pas vrai !? Il est encore pire que cette histoire avec le Yamazaki. Tu penses que cet enfoiré est revenu le voir !?**

Se relevant quelque peu et jaugeant son compagnon, Rin épie les ambres sans ciller et mord sa lèvre pendant quelques secondes.  
La question ne peut pas avoir de réponse positive, n'est-ce pas !?  
C'est insensé, Sousuke ne peut pas être aussi idiot et puis, non. Ce brun lui aurait dit et ce violet l'aurait dissuadé.

**_ Impossible. Non, il ne ferait pas une chose aussi bête même si je sais à quel point, il peut l'être. Je crois qu'il y autre chose avec Minishiba. **

Remontant ses mains le long du dos du mauve, Seijuurou ne sait pas qu'il fait frissonner son amant de son geste et le serrant contre lui, il s'enfouit légèrement dans le cou du Matsuoka.  
Il laisse ses lèvres vagabonder en douceur et essaie de chasser un peu de ses idées noires sans grand succès quand il s'agit de son petit-frère.

**_ Et qu'est-ce que ça peut être !? Depuis pas mal de temps, il est assez secret et ne m'confie rien. **

**_ Je sais, il ne m'a rien dit non plus. …Peut-être, qu'il a des soucis dans ces cours ou alors, il a peut-être rencontré quelqu'un et ça ne se passe pas très bien. **

**_ Qui serait assez stupide pour se foutre de la gueule de mon petit-frère !? Si jamais j'le trouve, j'le tue cet enfoiré ! **

**_ On est des mauvais frères…, on ne sait même pas prendre soin de nos cadets. **

Encerclant le visage de son capitaine de ses avant-bras, Rin dépose ses lèvres sur le nez et autres parties de la frimousse du rouge.  
Il essaie d'apaiser son amant –_et lui par la même occasion_-. Il essaie de se réconforter comme il peut.  
Et si ses mains se baladent dans la tignasse de feu, il se colle davantage au corps qui l'accapare déjà.

**_ Faut dire qu'ils ne nous aident pas beaucoup non plus. Peut-être qu'on devrait s'échanger les rôles. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas voir Kou pour moi et j'irais rendre visite à Momo.**

**_ Ça pourrait fonctionner même si tous les deux seraient réticent. **

Attrapant les lèvres du mauve, un baiser est échangé et une lèvre mordue avec délicatesse.  
Se laissant faire, Rin suit les gestes de son amoureux et continuant de cajoler la nuque de celui-ci, il se cambre légèrement quand les mains du Mikoshiba reprennent son activité dans son dos _–sous son sweat enfilé, il n'y a pas si longtemps-._

**_ Et on pourrait s'échanger les informations. Comme ça, je pourrais savoir si je dois faire des plans sur la mort prématuré de Makoto ou non. **

**_ …Et de mon côté, je pourrais envisager de faire disparaitre ton meilleur ami si vraiment il a fait quelque chose à Momo. **

Un sourire se montre sur le visage de Sei' alors qu'il se fait manger celui-ci.  
Rin embrasse en surface son rouge et bougeant légèrement sur les cuisses du carmin, sa cambrure s'accentue un peu plus.  
Agrippant quelques-unes des mèches de son Mikoshiba, il fait se rencontrer leurs langues bavardes et approfondissant leur baiser, il ne se rend pas compte de sa chute dans le canapé.  
Surplombant peu de temps après le mauve, un autre fin sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de Seijuurou et s'embrassant à la façon des esquimaux, leurs regards s'attirent même si une sonnerie retenti.

**_ Tu dois me réconforter, ne répond pas. …Soit un gentil « **_**grand-frère**_** »… .**

Un léger rire se fait entendre et reprenant possession des lèvres de son cadet, l'ancien capitaine se fait attraper pour un baiser bien plus entreprenant que tous les autres.  
Écartant d'avantage les jambes, Rin laisse ce rouge s'appuyer sur lui en tout état de cause et bougeant légèrement son bassin, le Matsuoka se permet de laisser un rictus trainer quand il entend la phrase du vermillon.

**_ Je serais très gentil. Ce soir, on est absent pour tout le monde.**

**.**

_**_ Est-ce que tu serais libre, demain soir !? **_

_**_ Pourquoi !? Je…, je ne sais pas encore si je travaille ou non. **_

_**_ Est-ce qu'il te serait possible de me réserver ta soirée !? J'aimerais passer un peu de temps avec toi, Momo-chan. **_

Un cœur bat mais, pas dans le bon sens.  
Il bat à en faire mal. A se tordre de douleur. A couper la respiration.  
Mais retenant sa voix, il ne veut pas que cela s'entende. Il ne veut faire passer aucunes émotions au travers de sa voix ou du ton qu'il pourrait avoir.  
Face à son casier qu'il ferme avec un léger tremblement de la main, il se demande pourquoi il a décroché. Il aurait dû regarder le nom affiché. Le numéro de téléphone… .

_**_ Je…, je ne crois pas que ça sera possible. Je dois m'entrainer et j'ai des devoirs en retard, je suis désolé. **_

Un frisson de désarroi se dessine sur la peau blanche du rouquin et essayant de reprendre une bouffée d'air, il aimerait raccrocher maintenant.  
Il ne veut plus entendre ce rose. Il ne veut…, plus le voir non plus. Il veut juste, qu'on le laisse seul. Qu'on ne vienne plus l'embêter et qu'on l'oublie.

_**_ Oh eh bien, ça ne m'dérange pas de t'aider. Comme ça, on pourrait tout de même se voir et discuter. Tu en penses quoi !? Je pourrais être un très bon professeur. **_

_**_ …Je ne veux pas.**_

_**_ Momo-chan !? Je n'ai pas compris, qu'est-ce que tu as dit !?**_

_**_ Laisse-moi tranquille. Je ne veux plus… …je veux que tu arrêtes de m'appeler, Shigino-san.**_

Raccrochant sans attendre de réponse, son cellulaire disparait dans son sac et son avant-bras vient cacher ses iris embués.  
Traversant rapidement ce long couloir, il court presque pour arriver à l'extérieur. Il a besoin d'air. Son corps suffoque et son cœur est prêt à exploser, il le sait.  
Arrivant quelques minutes plus tard au lieu voulu, il s'appuie contre un mur et se laisse glisser contre celui-ci jusqu'à toucher terre. L'orangé essaie de tout garder pour lui, de ne rien montrer à quiconque pourrait le voir et enserrant son chandail avec force –_au niveau de son palpitant_-, il essaie de passer au-dessus de ce qu'il peut ressentir à cet instant.  
Entre colère et tristesse, il ne sait plus quoi ressentir. Il ne sait plus s'il est autorisé à sourire ou à pleurer de sa malchance.

Observant son téléphone, Shigino essaie de comprendre. Rien n'est compréhensible.  
La dernière phrase n'est absolument pas possible. Pourquoi ne pourrait-il plus le contacter !? Pourquoi ne voudrait-il plus le voir !?  
Fronçant les sourcils et enserrant son mobile avec force, il n'aime pas ça. Il n'aime pas ce qu'il vient d'entendre et il veut éclaircir les choses.  
La voix de ce roux lui a fait mal, c'est étrange et maintenant il aimerait le réconforter. Pourquoi Momo le rejette-t-il à présent !? …Rien n'a été fait, il en est sûr.  
Il n'a rien fait à moins que…, non. Nitori n'aurait pas été parlé au Mikoshiba, n'est-ce pas !? Est-ce que ce gris aurait dit quoique ce soit sur lui !?  
Merde, il n'aime pas ça et il est certain qu'il doit rendre visite à l'orangé dans les plus brefs délais.

**.**

**_ C'est peut-être un faux positif. Ça existe et plus souvent qu'on ne le croit.**

**_ T'aimerais que ça en soit un !?**

Levant les yeux vers son amie, la violette réfléchit à la question posée. Aimerait-elle !? Elle n'en sait rien. Surement oui !? Non !?  
…Aucune idée.  
Prenant son visage dans ses mains, un léger cri de frustration se fait entendre et soufflant longuement pour remettre ses idées en place, elle revient de nouveau vers sa complice.

**_ …J'en sais rien. C'est juste que tu sais…, on n'est pas prêt pour ça, j'crois pas en tout cas. Makoto vient d'être engagé à son nouveau travail, je vais terminer ma dernière année et…, on n'a pas du tout prévu un truc comme ça.**

**_ Dans ce cas, attend les résultats de ta prise de sang avant d'en parler. Mais, tu seras bien obligé de le lui dire, un jour ou l'autre. **

**_ J'ai déjà essayé tu sais mais, c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Je sais qu'il est souvent compréhensif mais, j'ai aucune idée de sa réaction si on lui annonce qu'il va devenir père ! …Rien que de dire ce mot, j'trouve ça étrange. **

**_ Tu ne peux pas le savoir tant que tu ne lui as rien dit. **

**_ Pis Rin va vouloir le frapper. Déjà qu'il soupçonne un truc alors si ça se sait…, je…-**

**_ Tu as plus peur de Tachibana-kun ou de ton frère !?**

Un blanc se crée dans la conversation. Cette question est difficile. Se relevant du bord de la baignoire, Kou commence à faire les cents pas et à réfléchir à la question.  
De son côté, Chigusa attend non sans légèrement sourire. Étrangement, elle croit déjà connaitre la réponse mais elle est également sûre d'une chose, elle est persuadé que Gou ferait une bonne mère.

**_ Onii-chan, j'le connais et je sais aussi ce qu'il peut faire. Makoto, je- …c'est sa réaction qui m'inquiète le plus.**

**_ Dans ce cas, tu devrais lui dire. N'attend pas les résultats et que ce soit vrai ou non, tu connaitras son point de vue là-dessus. …En même temps, qu'elle idée d'oublier sa pilule.**

**_ Je…, ce n'est pas que de ma faute ! Il n'y avait plus de condom aussi et…, on en avait très envie. Sérieusement, c'est arrivé qu'une seule fois et…, peut-être qu'on est maudit.**

**_ ****ç****a va alors, ta malédiction n'est pas si horrible que ça ! …Tu viens, on va prendre une tasse de thé dans le salon et parler d'autre chose.**

**_ Attend, j'te rejoins…, j'me sens pas bien.**

**.**

A l'eau, il termine sa dernière longueur.  
Reprenant son souffle et observant les alentours, il entend brièvement le temps de l'un de ces coéquipiers et sourit. Les temps de chacun s'améliorent –_le sien y compris_\- et cette chose est bonne pour l'avenir.  
Sortant du bassin, il attrape la serviette tendue par son entraineur et le remerciant, il s'en vers les vestiaires.  
Étirant ses muscles le long de sa marche, il prend une rapide douche une fois arrivé au lieu voulu et enfilant ses vêtements peu de temps après, il attrape son manteau –_son sac également_\- et salut le reste de son équipe.

Une fois à l'extérieur -_la nuit pour compagnie_-, un sourire se montre sur le visage du mauve et attrapant la nuque son cadet, il le salut chaleureusement.  
Répondant à son ainé, Momotarou essaie de se libérer de cette prise –_en vain_\- et commençant une conversation tout à fait banale les deux arpentent les rues vers un lieu bien défini.  
Plus réservé qu'à l'ordinaire, cette seule petite chose donne la puce à l'oreille à Rin mais ne voulant rien précipiter, il parle de la seule personne que ce rouquin déteste avoir « contre » lui.  
Le long du trottoir, attendant à un passage pour piéton également, les deux amis rentrent tranquillement et baissant légèrement la tête, l'orangé essaie de paraitre naturel.

**_ Ton frère sera content de te voir, même si tu ne veux plus lui parler.**

**_ Je…, c'est juste qu'il se mêle de chose qui ne le regarde pas. Je sais bien qu'il veut prendre soin de moi mais je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller tout seul. **

**_ Je le sais, mais c'est toujours bien de pouvoir se confier aussi, non !?**

Levant le regard vers le violet, le Minishiba mord dangereusement sa lèvre et serre ses poings à l'intérieur de ses poches.  
Il aimerait bien se confier, il adorerait ça mais c'est impossible. Lui, il est vu comme un briseur de couple et un malchanceux, non !?

**_ Est-ce que tu crois au karma, Rin-senpai !?**

**_ Arrête avec les « senpai » bientôt on…- rien laisse tomber. Pourquoi demander ça !? Peut-être, je ne sais pas.**

**_ …Je pense que j'ai dû faire de sacré connerie dans le passé. Tu vois, y'a… …y'a ce gars que j'aime bien –ce n'est pas Sousuke-senpai, tu ne le connais pas mais, encore une fois je pense mettre fait avoir. Je suis presque sûr qu'il sort déjà avec quelqu'un. **

Observant son cadet du coin de l'œil et réajustant son sac derrière son épaule, le regard du mauve se fait compatissant.  
Pinçant sa lèvre sans rien dire, il essaie de comprendre les mots –_le sens caché de tout ça_\- et continuant le chemin, les deux s'arrêtent à un énième passage piéton.

**_ Est-ce que tu lui as demandé !? Ça serait le plus simple pour être fixé et pour que tu ne passes pas ton temps sur une histoire perdue d'avance. **

**_ Sans le faire exprès, j'ai entendu l'une de leur conversation et il lui parlait comme à moi –**_**je crois…**_** . Le problème c'est que je connais cette personne, l'autre et je ne voudrais pas lui faire de mal. J'ai l'impression de toujours choisir les mauvaises personnes. **

**_ Quand tu as connu cette « personne » t'a-t-elle dit qu'il était déjà en couple !?**

**_ Non, il… . Lui et ses amis le vanter d'être célibataire. **

Passant une main dans les mèches couleur pêche, un fin sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de Rin.  
Il ne comprend pas vraiment, essaie d'éclaircir tous les mystères qu'il peut y avoir autour de cette histoire mais avec le peu d'information obtenue…, une seule pensée lui vient.

**_ …Tu penses qu'il y aurait moyen pour que ça fonctionne entre vous !? J'veux dire, réellement. Parce que personnellement, j'crois juste que t'as un rival. Et si tu ne veux pas te le faire voler, fonce. Arrête d'être gentil et impose-toi. Mais avant, demande-lui tout de même si sa situation n'a pas changé. **

**_ C'est ce qu'Onii-chan à fait pour te récupérer !?**

**_ Non, lui ça a été pire. Il a tout simplement frappé en croyant des choses fausses. Sincèrement pourquoi j'en aurais voulu un autre… enfin bon, c'est du passé et puis ton frère est bête. **

**_ Il n'est pas très intelligent quand il s'agit de toi, Rin-senpai mais c'est normal…, reste avec lui.**

**_ T'en fait pas pour ça ! Mais revenons-en à toi, tu vas faire quoi !? **

Lorgnant sur le côté gauche à la recherche d'une réponse, les deux traversent la grande rue sans se soucier des autres personnes et là, un imperceptiblement mouvement de peur se fait.  
Momotarou croit avoir reconnu les mèches d'un rose dans toute cette foule.  
Laissant son cœur arrêter de battre, les mains du rouquin se crispe et attrapant le bras libre du mauve, il l'entraine dans une ruelle plus étroite et moins fréquenter.

**_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe !?**

**_ C'est juste…, y'a une personne que je n'veux pas croiser. **

**_ Oh alors il était ici. …Ok, passons par ici mais si jamais ça s'arrange, j'aimerais le rencontrer ce type. Et s'il te cause trop de souci, j'lui dirais ma façon de penser et Sei' aussi.**

**_ S'il te plait, promets-moi de ne rien dire à mon frère pour l'instant. …J'veux pas qu'il sache.**

**_ Va falloir payer cher pour ça. …Porte ça pour commencer.**

Le sac est tendu _–non sans un méchant sourire_\- et ne montrant pas son soupir, le roux accepte bon gré mal gré. Le Minishiba part vers l'avant pendant une demi-seconde et se moquant légèrement, Rin ébouriffe les cheveux de celui-ci.  
Dans quelques minutes, ils arriveront dans l'appartement de Rin et du rouge et là, ils pourront passer une soirée plus tranquille. Du moins, Momotarou l'espère.

**.**

Sans faire de bruit –_à pas de loup_-, un jeune blond fait son entrée dans l'appartement –_dans son appartement-. _Posant son regard un peu partout, peut-être est-il légèrement anxieux mais ne voyant rien d'inhabituel, il se permet de fermer la porte derrière lui et de faire ses premiers pas.  
Retirant son manteau et son écharpe, son œil se pose partout et si un bruit se fait entendre, il n'y fait pas attention.  
Arpentant son salon, il range ce qui traine ici et là. Ramasse un vieux pull qu'il dépose sur le bord du canapé et s'avance ensuite jusqu'à la cuisine ouverte et continue son rangement.  
De là, un autre bruissement se fait entendre et agrippant le minibar pour prendre un virage plus court, il s'avance vers la chambre.

**_ Rei, t'es là !? **

Sentant son cœur battre à cent, il s'approche doucement et attend une réponse venir.  
Prenant son courage à deux mains, il pousse une première porte –_celle de la salle de bain_\- mais rien ne lui saute aux yeux, il pousse la seconde –_celle d'un bazar sans nom_\- rien également et enfin, la troisième –_celle de la chambre_\- et une réponse lui vient enfin.  
…Clignant plusieurs des paupières le doré s'avance dans la pièce et agrippant l'épaule de son vis-à-vis, il le fait saisir.

**_ Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas répondu ! Tu m'as fait une peur bleue. **

**_ Qu'est-ce que…, Nagisa !? **

Retirant le casque de ses oreilles, le bleuté est surpris de cette soudaine apparition.  
Laissant son visage s'apaiser, il enfile tout de même sa veste –_ce qui surprend le blondinet-._

**_ Tu…, vas quelque part !? **

**_ Je dois rejoindre…, peu importe. Je suis content de te voir, Nagisa-kun. **

**_ Vraiment !? Pourtant, tu ne voulais pas que je rentre n'est-ce pas !?**

Le Ryugazaki tend sa main vers le plus petit et frôlant cette joue, un mince sourire se dessine sur les lèvres du bleu.  
Le laissant faire, le doré ne comprend pas réellement mais, Rei lui manquait pour sûr.

**_ Parce que j'avais besoin de réfléchir. On se dispute beaucoup trop ces temps-ci et sincèrement, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. **

**_ Réfléchir sur quoi !? Sur moi !? Tu… …tu ne veux plus de moi !? Tu crois que j'aime me disputer avec toi et emmerder nos amis !?**

**_ Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, évidemment que je veux de toi. **

Attrapant le bras du doré, Rei amène le petit énergumène vers lui et le posant sur son torse, il l'enroule de ses bras et dépose son menton sur les mèches soleil.  
Pendant un temps, le bruit ne se fait plus. Nagisa resserre la prise qu'il à présent sur l'autre et voulant se fondre dans le corps de l'autre, il préfèrerait ne plus entendre parler.

**_ A quoi…, tu veux réfléchir alors !?**

La voix basse et les doigts accrochés à la chemise de son compagnon, Nagisa n'a peut-être pas envie d'entendre la réponse. Il veut peut-être oublier sa question aussi.  
Se crispant sans savoir pourquoi –_puisque rien n'a encore était dit_\- le Hazuki commence à se morfondre de n'entendre aucune réponse.

**_ Si on continue comme on le fait maintenant, je vais en venir à détester ce pourquoi j'ai commencé à t'aimer et je ne veux pas. Alors, faut réfléchir à une solution pour nous deux tu ne crois pas !?**

**_ Préviens-moi si tu as un empêchement ou quoique ce soit d'autre, ça éviterait que je m'inquiète. **

**_ Je me suis déjà excusé pour cette histoire. Tu ne devrais pas r- … !? Attend, je dois répondre.**

Attrapant son cellulaire, Rei s'éloigne et répond vivement à l'intervenant.  
L'observant faire, le blondin attend patiemment et essaie de comprendre les brides de conversation entendues.  
Quoique…, les seuls mots entendus ne plaisent pas réellement.  
Après quelques minutes sans interruption, le GSM est rangé et attrapant son sac, Nagisa a peur de comprendre.

**_ Est-ce que…, tu t'en vas quelque part !?**

**_ Désolé. On peut en rediscuter plus tard !? Je suis déjà en retard. **

**_ Tu…, tu as l'intention de ne pas terminer cette discussion !? On a besoin de parler, c'est toi-même qui l'a dit alors ne t'en vas pas. Reste ici, Rei. **

**_ Attends-moi, je n'en n'ai pas pour longtemps. …J'ai besoin de toi Nagisa alors promets-moi de m'attendre ici. **

Les lèvres serrés et le regard légèrement embrumé, il ne sait pas quoi répondre –_ne sait pas quoi penser-._  
Le bras le long de son corps, les phalanges blanchies, le petit blond réfléchis à ses prochains mots alors qu'une main attrape sa nuque et l'enserre doucement.  
Un léger acquiescement se fait et laissant un léger sourire surmonter ses lèvres, Rei se permet de voler un baiser à son partenaire avant de quitter les lieux.  
Quoique…, le doré se permet de retenir un peu son petit-ami pour ne pas être oublié.  
Par la suite une porte claque et Nagisa se trouve de nouveau seul. Frottant vivement son visage et essuyant ses prunelles embuées, il se frappe légèrement et s'en va vers la salle d'eau se changer les idées.

**.**

Devant le commissariat, elle ne sait pas très bien ce qu'elle fait ici. Ou peut-être que si, elle cherche un point de vue extérieur à sa condition même si elle sait, qu'elle risque d'être trahit.  
En réalité, les rares fois où la jeune fille s'est confié à lui, il s'est avéré que les conseils de Seijuurou étaient bons alors, aujourd'hui ne peut pas faire exception, n'est-ce pas !?  
Son sac à la main, elle ne sait pas si elle doit entrer ou non. Sur le trottoir face au bâtiment elle guette le moindre signe de vie et fixant les portes qui n'arrêtent pas de battre, elle aperçoit enfin celui qu'elle cherche.

De là, l'autre carmin la salue déjà vivement et avec son habituel sourire. Parlant rapidement avec ces collègues, le Mikoshiba passe à autre chose et rejoignant la rue opposée, il lui fait la bise avec entrain. –_Sincèrement, il ne pensait pas que connaitre le secret de Gou serait si facile ! Puisque normalement, c'est lui qui aurait dû la contacter pour son mauve_-.  
Souriant de cette bonne humeur, Kou relâche un peu de cette tension qu'elle a accumulé au fil des jours et commençant leur chemin, la parole n'est présente que d'un côté.  
Une discussion à sens unique se crée et marchant l'un à côté de l'autre, le plus âgé ne veut rien brusquer.  
Il est encore étonné de cet appel alors, il ne veut pas forcer la violette à se confier. Elle le fera quand elle se sentira prête.

**_ Tu veux qu'on aille à l'appartement !?**

**_ Est-ce qu'Oni-chan est déjà rentré ou non !?**

**_ Vu l'heure, y'a des chances oui.**

**_ Alors non. …Eumh, est-ce que tu aurais le temps de prendre un café avant de rentrer !?**

Acquiescement après une mince réflexion, le rouge sort son GSM de sa poche _–prévient son amant de son retard_\- et une fois cela fait, il amène la jeune fille dans un petit café qu'il connait bien.  
Le long du trajet, des futilités sont lancés et quand ils passent une porte, les deux jeunes gens s'installent à une table côté fenêtre et patientent.  
Scrutant nerveusement les alentours, Gou essaie de paraitre « normale » mais, c'est peine perdue.

**_ Il va falloir que tu gardes pour toi, ce que je vais te dire. Tu ne devras pas en parler à Rin –surtout pas et à personne d'autres non plus d'accord !?**

Saisissant quelque peu de cette entrée en matière, le Mikoshiba ne peut qu'acquiescer alors que le serveur arrive avec leur commande.  
Attrapant sa tasse de café et Gou son chocolat chaud, un temps de pause se crée, jusqu'à ce que la belle reprenne ses esprits et commande un ordre.

**_ Tu dois me le promettre. Pas un mot, est-ce que je peux compter sur toi !?**

**_ Évidemment. Je ne dirais rien. Par contre, tu fais légèrement peur à me presser comme ça. Est-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave !?**

**_ De grave ?! …Je ne pense pas. Je suppose que Rin t'a déjà dit qu'il m'avait croisé à l'hôpital la semaine dernière !?**

**_ Effectivement et il est inquiet à ce propos parce qu'il pense que tu lui caches quelque chose mais, j'ai essayé de le rassurer du mieux que j'ai pu. …ça a eu l'air de fonctionner. **

Pinçant ses lèvres –_à la manière de son frère_-, Seijuurou reconnait bien là, la marque « Matsuoka ».  
Souriant de cette conclusion, le rouge se permet de tapoter la main de la jeune fille pour lui donner un peu de courage et offrant également un sourire réconfortant, un soupir s'échappe.  
Kou essaie de faire le vide dans son esprit –_pendant une minute ou deux-_ et ensuite, comme une bombe, une phrase est dite. Ça soulage son cœur et son esprit mais ça l'angoisse également.

**_ Je suis enceinte. …Je crois, … …je ne sais pas. Je pense que si. **

Pendant un instant, la terre arrête sans doute de tourner pour laisser au vermeil le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle.  
C'est étrange et en même temps, invraisemblable. La petite Gou, enceinte !? …Restant à scruter sa cadette –_au visage tourné vers la vitre_-, il ne sait pas bien quoi dire.  
Mais reprenant petit à petit ses esprits, il essaie de mettre de l'ordre à ses questions.

**_ Tu penses ou tu es sûre !?**

**_ J'ai fait un test et il était positif. Je me suis dit que c'était peut-être un faux positif, ça arrive. Puis, hier j'ai reçu ça mais j'ose pas l'ouvrir alors, j'me suis dit que peut-être, tu pourrais le faire pour moi.**

Montrant une enveloppe à son ainé, la violette manque d'air –_au même titre d'être soulagé d'un poids-._  
Attendant la suite, elle voit la lettre s'échapper de ses mains et observant son beau-frère –_puisque quelque part, il le sera bientôt_-, Gou avale difficile sa salive, quand elle aperçoit celle-ci s'ouvrir.  
Des minutes, des heures passent très certainement et le Mikoshiba continue de lire. L'attente est un supplice et si elle se ronge les ongles, c'est qu'une angoisse se crée en elle.  
Puis la lettre est repliée –_rien ne se lit sur le visage du rouge_\- et dans la crainte, elle attend une parole, un mot.

**_ Tu en as déjà parlé avec Tachibana-kun !?**

Clignant plusieurs fois des paupières, ce n'est pas ceux à quoi elle s'attendait mais, ce n'est pas grave. Elle peut tout de même lui répondre avant d'entendre la sentence.  
Prenant une gorgée de son chocolat, elle peut sentir son cœur battre dans tout son corps et épiant à la recherche d'une oreille indiscrète, elle ne trouve rien.

**_ Non, j'ai bien essayé mais quelqu'un a interrompu la discussion. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'écrit alors !?**

**_ J'pense que ça pourrait être une bonne nouvelle. Là, tu seras obligé de lui dire par contre, tu es bel et bien enceinte Gou-kun, d'approximativement trois semaines. **

**_ Co- …Comment !? Tu es sur !? Montre-moi ça !**

Attrapant les papiers posés sur le bord de la table, elle parcourt rapidement la lettre des yeux et passant par toutes les expressions possibles, elle finit par s'enfoncer sur sa chaise.  
Déglutissant, la mauve ne sait pas bien ce qu'elle doit ressentir. …Quelque part, elle est sûre que cette nouvelle la rend heureuse mais, d'un autre côté, il y a tout un tas de raison d'être contre.  
Reposant le tout sur la table, Seijuurou remarque bien la mine perdue de la jeune fille et rattrapant cette main, il essaie de la rassurer.

**_ Ça ne peut pas être une mauvaise nouvelle, n'est-ce pas !? Après tout, tu aimes Tachibana, non !? Ça fait un moment que vous êtes ensemble et de ce que je sais, tu envisages ta vie avec lui, non!? ...Puis, il sera très heureux avec vous, si vous décidez de le garder ce bonhomme.**

**_ ...Tu as raison. ... …Un bébé. Il faut que j'aille le dire à Makoto. Je sais pas ce qu'il va en penser mais- …Seijuurou, j'crois que j'veux le garder. **

Elle ne sait pas bien pourquoi. Elle ne sait pas bien ce que sont occupés de faire ses pensées mais, cet éclair qui vient de la traverser, la rendue extrêmement bien.  
Elle se dit à l'instant que portée l'enfant du Tachibana ne peut pas être mauvais.

**_ Je crois que les félicitations sont appropriées. **

**_ Oui, je pense aussi. Ne dit rien d'accord, tu me l'as promis. Je…, je veux que personne d'autre ne soit au courant pour l'instant. …Merci, Mikoshiba-kun. **

**_ Je n'ai rien fait. Allez vas-y, il doit d'attendre non ! Bonne chance. **

**_ Oui. Oui, j'y vais. …J'me dépêche et ne dit rien à Rin. Je veux être celle qui lui dira. **

Attrapant ses affaires et son manteau, elle salut prestement son ainé et disparaissant du café, un fin sourire se trace sur ses lèvres. Elle croit être heureuse. …Vraiment. Pas un peu ou à demi-mesure. Mais réellement !  
Courant le long des trottoirs, elle bouscule sans le faire exprès et même si elle ne sait pas comment lui annoncer, elle espère voir Makoto le plus rapidement possible.  
De son côté, Seijuurou est à la fois heureux pour le couple et inquiet pour son compagnon. Cette conversation restera secrète, il le sait –_et il a promit_\- mais…, il a un peu peur de la réaction de Rin.  
Et puis sincèrement, il ne s'attendait pas à une nouvelle de cette ampleur !

**.**

Revenant à la faculté –_là ou son dortoir se trouve_-, Momotarou a apprécié sa soirée avec son frère et Rin. Il n'y a pas eu de sujet qui fâche, pas eu de blanc et un Matsuoka qui soutenait ce rouquin semblant de rien.  
Arrivant devant l'enceinte de l'établissement, un léger bâillement se montre et étirant quelque peu ses muscles fatigués, il se sent un peu plus serein.  
Se confier l'a soulagé d'un poids même s'il ne sait rien. Il n'y voit pas plus clair pour autant mais, il sait qu'il doit parler au principal concerné. Pas toute de suite –_ça il ne peut pas_\- mais, prochainement sans doute.

**_ Momo-chan, je t'ai attendu toute la soirée. On m'a dit que tu n'étais pas là et…, est-ce qu'on peut parler !? Est-ce que tu as un peu de temps !?**

Reculant franchement, le Mikoshiba regarde autour de lui à la recherche d'une issue de secours mais avant même qu'il ne puisse s'enfuir son avant-bras se fait harponner.  
Levant le regard pour faire face à son « agresseur », une expression de crainte se fait ressentir. Momotarou se sent oppressé.

**_ Je…, est-ce que tu pourrais me lâcher. **

**_ Si j'te lâche tu vas te sauver, n'est-ce pas !? Pourquoi tu m'as dit de ne plus t'appeler !? Qu'est-ce qui se passe !?**

**_ Je resterais ici, …s'il te plait. **

Hésitant un instant à accepter la demande, Kisumi fini par lâcher prise tout doucement.  
Une distance de sécurité se fait entre eux et détournant rapidement le regard, l'orangé sent toutes ses angoisses apparaitre. Il ne sait pas comment faire face à la situation.  
…Il ne sait absolument pas ce qu'il doit faire à l'instant.

**_ Ce midi, tu m'as dit de te laisser tranquille et je ne comprends pas. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a déplut !? Momo-chan regarde-moi…, parle-moi, je ne peux pas deviner.**

**_ Tu devrais pourtant. Tu vois, j'pensais que t'étais quelqu'un de bien, tu l'es en vrai mais, …mais pourquoi à chaque fois que je suis sur le point d'admettre que j'ai des sentiments, on me fait comprendre que c'est impossible !? …J'ai pourtant rien fait cette fois.**

Approchant lentement du rouquin, Shigino tend la main mais celle-ci est rejetée. Désorienté et ne comprenant pas, le rosé commence à avoir peur.  
Impuissant face à ces quelques larmes qui se dessinent sur le visage du plus jeune, il aimerait bien les effacer mais de toute évidence, elles sont là à cause de lui. …Il en a conscience.

**_ Je t'ai vu tu sais. Tu lui parlais si gentiment, tu lui adressais les mêmes mots qu'à moi, tu fais…, des tas de choses avec lui et- … . Ne me fait plus croire des choses. Je…, à partir de ce soir, je ferais tout pour être un bon ami. Je…, je ne ferais pas deux fois la même erreur alors s'il te plait, laisse-moi maintenant.**

Par réflexe, Kisumi attrape le Mikoshiba pour le ramener à lui. Celui-ci se débat fortement, il n'écoute pas les mots prononcés par ce rose et réussissant à se libérer après plusieurs minutes, le Minishiba crache une dernière parole.

**_ Je suis désolé Shigino-san, je… …je ne peux pas faire ça à Nitori-senpai ! Moi, je commence à avoir l'habitude alors…, ne fait pas de mal à Nitori-senpai.**

C'est dit à contrecœur. Avec la nausée et le cœur en vrac. C'est dit avec violence et comme s'il était prêt à tomber en lambeau.  
C'est dit avec le désespoir et le réalisme de la situation. Puis rapidement, Momotarou change de route. Courant à l'aveugle, il ne peut pas rester ici, ne veut pas.  
Alors, il s'en va se réfugier chez la seule personne qui pourra le calmer puisque son dortoir est inaccessible.

L'appelant et essayant de le rattraper, un poids énorme s'abat d'un seul tenant sur les épaules du rose au même instant. Il a peut-être fait une connerie…, non en réalité, il sait qu'il peut enlever le « peut-être ».  
S'arrêtant sur le trottoir –_en plein milieu_-, ses poings se serrent fortement –_ses phalanges blanchissent_\- et pour l'une des rares fois, plus aucuns sourires ne se dessinent sur son visage.  
Frappant le mur qui borde l'université, il s'insulte des pires noms qu'il connaisse et se promettant de tout mettre ça au clair, il se jure de récupérer ce nageur de dos. …Il est obligé maintenant.

**.**

Insérant la clef dans la serrure, celle-ci est vivement tournée et claquant la porte peu de temps après, la pièce est rapidement sondé.  
Le cœur battant à cent, un flux d'émotion lui traverse le corps et si aucuns ne se distinguent réellement, elle se fait prendre de court quand elle tombe nez à nez avec ce brun –_qui apparemment rejoignait le salon-._  
Essayant de reprendre son souffle, la violette dépose son sac et observant son petit-ami –_qui la salut sans avoir de réponse_-, un mouvement de recul se montre jusqu'à lui emporter la main et l'amener dans le salon.

**_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe Kou !? Tu vas bien !?**

Prenant place sur le canapé, elle emprisonne les grandes mains du vert et plongeant son regard dans celui émeraude, un battement se rate.

**_ Oui…, oui ça va. Je…, est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un à la maison !?**

**_ Non personne, pourquoi !? Tu es étrange Kou. Tu as l'air énervé ou non…, excité par quelque chose !? Essaie de respirer normalement et calme-toi d'accord. …J'partirais nulle part tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui te tracasse. **

Enserrant un peu plus fort les mains du Tachibana, la mauve baisse légèrement la tête –_écoute les conseils donnés_\- et perdant de sa confiance, un sentiment d'hésitation se montre.  
Plus posée et moins tremblante, elle se pince les lèvres et relevant le regard, une détermination s'y lit à l'intérieur.  
Elle ne peut plus reculer de toute façon. Elle est obligé de lui dire, d'avouer ce qu'elle vient d'apprendre et ce dont elle est sûre à présent.

**_ Je… y'a quelque chose que j'aimerais te dire. Tu sais, y'a des choses qu'on prévoit pas vraiment dans la vie. …ça nous tombe dessus, c'est tout et y'a une semaine je, …un truc m'est tombé dessus. **

**_ Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues mais, tu m'fais un peu peur j'dois dire. Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire exactement !? Est-ce que c'est en rapport avec la semaine dernière !? Quand on a été coupé par Nagisa !?**

**_ Oui. Je…, j'ai fait plusieurs tests, des tas de tests. J'ai même fait une prise de sang pour être sûre et il paraitrait que… . Il paraitrait que je sois enceinte. **

Si son cœur battait encore il y a peu, à cet instant c'est terminé. Son palpitant a cédé et son regard ne fait que scruter les réactions –_la réaction ?-_ que le Tachibana pourrait avoir.  
Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Le brun n'a aucune réaction. Il est comme, une statue de sel.  
Gou –_elle_\- angoisse et patiente. Elle se dit, qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû le dire ainsi. Que peut-être, elle n'a pas choisi le bon moment. Que peut-être, elle n'aurait pas dû lui dire, du tout.  
Puis un son de voix revient. Un grain de voix qu'elle connait parfaitement.

**_ Mais comment !? J'veux dire…, je sais comment mais, ce n'est pas possible, si !? **

**_ Je…, j'ai été aussi surprise que toi. Je t'assure que cette semaine a été une vraie angoisse pour moi. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, à qui en parler, comment te parler. Je… …qu'est-ce que tu en penses !? **

**_ Je ne sais pas. Pour tout te dire, je ne sais pas quoi penser. …Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire !?**

Relevant le regard vers son compagnon, un voile de panique s'immisce en elle.  
Doit-elle dire ce qu'elle vient de décider ou non !? Elle a peur d'avoir pris la mauvaise décision à l'instant. Elle a peur d'avoir mal fait.  
Ses mains se crispent –_la prise a été lâchée car des mains se sont retirés_\- et hésitant à parler, la jeune violette prend une profonde inspiration et répond à la question.

**_ Je, je m'étais dit que…, qu'on aurait pu le garder. Ça sera difficile je sais mais, il est de toi et je t'aime. **

Un soupir se fait entendre et dans les secondes qui suivent, Gou se retrouve entre des bras et contre un torse réconfortant.  
Un baiser sur le haut du crâne se fait et souriant –_ému au possible_-, Makoto resserre sa prise et réalise petit à petit, l'ampleur de la nouvelle.  
Il n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Jamais il ne s'est préparé pour entendre ce genre de chose et pourtant là, c'est sans doute la plus belle nouvelle qu'il n'ait jamais entendu même si elle déboussole un peu _–beaucoup-._

**_ On va essayer alors et je ferais tout pour être à la hauteur, Gou. …On va avoir un enfant c'est, …à peine croyable. Est-ce que tu l'as dit à quelqu'un !?**

**_ Je voulais que tu sois le premier au courant même si j'ai demandé quelques conseils à Mikoshiba-kun. Tu ne m'en veux pas !?**

**_ Comment je pourrais maintenant. Je vais prendre soin de toi Gou, tu peux me faire confiance. On réussira et ce bébé sera le plus heureux du monde. **

Agrippant la nuque du brunet, la mauve s'y accroche et laisse une larme ou deux s'évanouir sur ses joues. Pouvant laisser libre court à ses émotions elle s'en donne à cœur joie et ne pouvant pas se retenir de pleurer, elle rit dans le même temps.  
Heureuse, elle embrasse plusieurs fois son petit-ami et laissant ce brun lui essuyer les joues, deux sourires se complètent. Ce soir, ils auront beaucoup de chose à se dire.

**[…]**

* * *

**Terminé.**

Disons que ce chapitre est dans la demi-mesure, tout ne se passe pas mal mais tout ne se passe pas bien non plus. C'est un chapitre en demi-teinte et il me plait bien! :)  
Alors, que pensez-vous de Gou!? Vos avis, a-t-elle bien fait ou non!? Et vous avez vu ça, je m'étonne seul d'être aussi gentil avec le Tachibana! ...Enfin, peut-être que ça changera ah ah ah!

Dans le prochain chapitre il y aura, du Momotarou qui se dévoile, un Haruka curieux qui pose des questions, un Nagisa morose et ..., je n'en dis pas plus!

Je vous embrasse toutes et tous !

**L.**


	16. 16:Confession et nouvelle choquante

**Bonjour !**

J'ai dans l'idée que ce chapitre pourrait vous plaire! Incroyable non!? Non!? ...Et pourtant. En tout cas, je n'ai pas mis énormément de temps à le faire puisqu'il m'a énormément inspiré et fait rire -_oui, oui, rire_\- !

**Rating:** K+ _-le sondage continue pour ceux qui ne se serait pas encore décidé!-_

**Pairing: **MikoRin - SouHaru - MakoGou - KisuMomo - ReiGisa -_et je crois pas en oublier-._

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne sont pas et ne seront jamais à moi. Malheureusement, j'aurais tant aimé avoir mon capitaine T-T

**Résumé: **Je t'aime moi non plus. Cette phrase peut résumé des tas de choses et en même temps rien. Une relation amoureuse, fraternel ou amical. Et si tout était bousculé!?

Enjoy !

* * *

**Confession et nouvelle choquante.**

* * *

**_ Kisumi !? T'es drôlement matinal qu'est-ce que tu fais ici !?**

Chiffonnant ses cheveux et laissant son ami entrer, Rin attrape sa tartine couverte de pâte à tartiner et l'entame généreusement.  
S'étirant sans mal, la fatigue est encore présente même s'il doit partir dans quelques minutes.  
Observant son invité surprise, le rosé n'a pas l'air « bien ». Il ne porte aucun sourire, aucune bonne humeur, rien qui le représente en réalité.

**_ Qu'est-ce qui t'amène !? J'vais bientôt devoir y aller alors…, si tu pouvais parler.**

**_ J'ai fait une connerie. Sans rire et j'ai besoin que tu retrouves Momo pour moi. C'est possible !?**

Fronçant les sourcils au nom prononcé, le Matsuoka n'aime pas ça.  
Déposant son petit-déjeuner –_qui restera très certainement inachevé_-, il s'approche de son ami et le fixe de son regard inquisiteur. …ça c'est bizarre.  
Il n'aime pas, ce mauve n'aime pas ça du tout.

**_ Non, pas avant que tu m'aies dit pourquoi. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait !?**

Au même instant, une porte s'ouvre –_celle de la salle d'eau_\- et une serviette sur la tête alors que son corps est recouvert de vêtement propre, un soupir de soulagement se fait entendre.  
Heureux de voir ce qu'il voit, Shigino laisse un maigre sourire sur ses lèvres.

**_ Rin-senpai, Onii-chan a dit que je pouvais prendre l'un de tes pulls mais je préfère te demander et-**

La voix du Minishiba se meurt rapidement et épiant les deux –_tour à tour_-, le mauve commence à comprendre –_un peu trop à son gout et ça ne va pas_-.  
Attrapant la chemise parfaite du rose –_celle-ci se chiffonne rapidement_\- et continuant de scruter le rouquin dans la foulée, il lui demande gentiment de s'assoir.  
Après de longues minutes, le cadet des Mikoshiba consent cette chose et tremblant surement un peu, son cœur le fait souffrir.

**_ Toi, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait !? Momo, c'est à cause de lui que t'es revenu hier soir !? Sérieusement, vous avez intérêt a rapidement m'expliquer. …Ne bouge pas, Shigino !**

Plus rien d'amical ne se fait dans la voix du violet. Elle est sévère et inquisitrice.  
Rin veut des réponses et rapidement parce qu'hier soir, …hier soir il a bien entendu les pleurs étouffés de l'orangé –_Seijuurou également_\- et ils se sentaient tous les deux impuissants face à ça.  
Ils ont bien essayé de comprendre –_de lui tirer les vers du nez_\- mais sans succès.

**_ Répondez ! Shigino, je t'ai posé une question il me semble, non !?**

**_ Rin-senpai, s'il te plait…, je…, j'aimerais partir.**

**_ J'ai eu une histoire d'un soir avec Nitori mais c'était avant que je ne sache ce que je ressentais vraiment. Et puis, c'était il y a longtemps. Ce soir-là quand tu nous as vus ou entendus, j'lui disais simplement que je ne voulais pas que ça sache parce que…, je ne voulais pas que tu me repousses, Momotarou. **

Serrant sa prise, le Matsuoka fait reculer son ami –_si ami il est encore à cet instant_\- et observant la réaction du Minishiba, un pincement de lèvre se fait.  
Au bar, Momo réfléchit aux mots entendus, aux informations qu'il reçoit et laissant son regard fuir vers la gauche une seconde ou deux, il…, il s'en veut autant qu'il en veut au rosé mais quoi qu'il pense, il n'a pas le temps de parler que le requin reprend la parole.

**_ Avec Nitori !? Sérieusement !? Depuis quand tu le connais !? Et…, on t'avait prévenu de ne pas t'approcher de lui. Momo mérite quelqu'un de bien, pas un abruti qui court après tout ce qui est mignon ! Bordel, si Sei' sait ça, il va t-**

**_ Rin-senpai, c'est ma faute aussi. Je, je l'ai laissé faire parce que…, parce qu'il me faisait du bien. Il m'a aidé à surmonter ce que j'ai fait à Haruka-senpai et il- C'est ma faute Rin-senpai, je m'attache trop facilement, je suis désolé !**

Approchant de quelques pas aux files de ses mots, le Mikoshiba garde les bras le long de son corps et soutenant –_du mieux possible_\- le regard de son ainé, il essaie de ne pas flancher cette fois.  
Quant à Kisumi –_lui_-, il se libère de la prise du mauve non sans mal et ne bougeant pas plus que ça, c'est à son tour de prendre la parole avant Rin.

**_ T'as pas à être désolé, j'ai tout fait pour me rapprocher de toi. Et t'aurais pas dû savoir ça, c'est sans importance pour moi et t'imagine pas comme j'ai paniqué quand j'ai su que vous vous connaissiez. Je t'assure que c'est rien du tout. Normalement, ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça. **

**_ Comme ça aurait dû se passer alors !? Tu lui aurais menti et tu aurais joué sur les deux tableaux !?**

**_ Bien sûr que non. Normalement, j'aurais dû l'inviter à une date, on aurait dû passer la journée ensemble, la soirée aussi et là, bien…, t'as pas à connaitre la suite Rin. **

**_ Tu veux quoi de Momo !? T'as intérêt à bien répondre, enfoiré. **

Levant le regard vers ce rosé, inconsciemment Momotarou attend une réponse. …Peut-être la bonne. En tout cas, il espère à nouveau.  
Il ne sait pas pourquoi, ne sait pas comment mais, il espère que tout ce que l'autre lui a dit dans le passé était un peu vrai.  
Croisant les bras et fixant durement –_son ancien ami pour l'instant_-, le Matsuoka attend une réponse claire et sans ambigüité. Il est sur de le mettre à la porte si la réponse lui déplait.

**_ C'est lui que je veux, Rin. Je l'ai su au moment même où je l'ai vu endormit là, même si c'était pas clair dans ma tête. …Momo-chan, tu veux bien me donner une chance !?**

L'un en face de l'autre à présent, les deux s'épient longuement.  
Essuyant encore ses joues humides, le rouquin se détourne un instant pour tomber sur Rin et inconsciemment ou non, peut-être demande-t-il l'autorisation.  
Un haussement d'épaule se fait –_même un regard partant vers le ciel_\- et revenant vers le basketteur –_sans pour autant le fixer_-, des lèvres s'humidifient et se pincent avant de souffler un truc incompréhensible.

**_ Quoi !? Je…, j'ai pas entendu Momo-chan. **

**_ Il a dit qu'il était « ok », t'es sourd ma parole ! **

**_ Ferme-là Rin, tu gâches tout. J'veux l'entendre dire. J'veux qu'il m'le dise. Momo-chan !?**

**_ … …C'est d'accord. Je, je veux bien t-**

Enserrant dans ses bras le plus petit, il l'étouffe plus qu'autre chose mais peut-être n'est-ce pas grave. Embrassant du bout des lèvres, le crâne méché du Minishiba, toutes les angoisses de Kisumi s'envolent au même titre que celles de l'orangé.  
Souriant, riant presque de ce qu'il a entendu, Kisumi parait être le plus heureux des hommes et quelque part, peut-être est-ce la même chose pour Momotarou si seulement on pouvait le voir.  
Attrapant du bout des doigts les flancs de Shigino, Momo les agrippe gentiment et relâchant tous ses muscles, il profite d'une étreinte autre que celle de son frère ou de Rin.

**_ Bon ça suffit maintenant, tu dois y aller. **

**_ Hein !? Quoi !? Non, pourquoi !? **

**_ Parce que tu es chez moi, que je dois partir, accompagner Momo à la fac et toi, tu dois surement avoir un entrainement ou quelque chose du genre. Alors lâche-le maintenant, tu pourras le voir une autrefois, non !? Il a dit qu'il était d'accord pour trainer avec toi, il me semble.**

**_ Mais !?**

**_ Y'a pas de « mais » qui tienne. Dehors et toi, Momo termine de te préparer. …**_**Shigino, tu as intérêt à tout m'expliquer en détail plus tard, clair.**_

Les mots murmurés et attrapant le bras du rose, Rin traine celui-ci jusqu'à la porte mais avant de se faire jeter comme un malpropre, il réussit un petit tour de passe-passe.  
S'avançant rapidement vers le rouquin, Kisumi lui attrape le visage et le découvrant du bout des doigts, il se permet de lui voler un baiser –_et par la même occasion de lui gouter les lèvres_-.  
Ce n'est qu'un simple baiser d'une demi-seconde mais il a le don de surprendre et si par la suite, il se fait jeter comme un voleur par le mauve, il s'en fout bien. Sa journée est la plus belle qui soit.

**_ Momo ?! Hé Momo, revient sur terre. Et n'oublie pas de prévenir ton frère sinon c'est moi qui le ferait.**

**_ …Quoi !? …Onii-chan… . On ne lui dira pas tout n'est-ce pas. **

**_ Vaut mieux pas. …Allez et dépêche-toi. **

**.**

Assis là, il ne sait pas très bien quoi penser.  
Observant la place vide à ses côtés, puis quelque temps avant, l'horloge non loin de là l'a appelée à une nouvelle journée, un pincement au cœur persiste et signe.  
Enserrant ce bout de papier un peu plus fort, un soupir lui échappe sans qu'il ne le veuille et préférant bouger plutôt que de rester inerte, il se débarrasse de son drap et s'en va rejoindre une salle d'eau.  
Se préparant une serviette, il la place sur le coin de la baignoire et se cachant sous la douche, il laisse seul la chambre remplie de souvenir.  
Et sur le matelas, comme à l'abandon, un semblant de mot d'excuse ou quelque chose qui y ressemble.

_« Tu dormais déjà quand je suis rentré, désolé. Ça c'est un peu prolongé et je n'ai pas d'excuse. Si tu veux bien accepter, j'aimerais qu'on se voie ce midi, on pourrait manger ensemble !? Je t'attendrais au restaurant où on a l'habitude d'aller. J'espère t'y voir, Nagisa. Bisous »._

Sortant de la salle de bain avec une serviette autour de sa nuque et un boxer, Nagisa termine de se préparer lentement et sans un mot.  
Généralement, la gaieté se montre, se faufile par tous les pores de sa peau mais aujourd'hui –_et depuis quelques jours_-, y'a plus moyen que cette chose passe.  
Lissant son pull beige, il attrape son sac mais avant de s'enfuir par la porte, il se fixe un instant dans le miroir et essaie de sourire.  
Sauf que cette fois, son sourire appelle au secours.

**.**

Il n'a plus envie de se ronger les sangs. Il ne veut plus être aux proies avec ses questions embarrassantes ou interdites. Il ne veut plus se retenir de savoir.  
Toute la nuit dernière, il s'est retenu. Il a fait semblant de rien –_comme souvent_\- mais, ça ne fonctionne pas. Il a besoin de mots, besoin d'être rassuré.  
Observant ce brunet dans le canapé –_brunet qui prend son service dans l'après-midi_-, un pas de courage se montre et tapotant sur l'épaule de celui-ci, il est accueilli par un fin sourire.  
Ne laissant rien paraitre –_comme toujours_-, Haruka fixe un instant son petit-ami et prenant place dans le fauteuil non loin de là, il laisse une trainée de silence se montrer.

**_ Haruka !?**

Dérivant son regard vers autre chose –_vers la table basse_-, il cherche une formulation à sa question et il constate qu'il n'est pas doué pour cette chose.  
Il ne sait pas tourner les phrases, il ne sait pas manier les mots comme certains de ses amis. Lui, il ne sait que parler abruptement et sans faux semblant.

**_ Est-ce que tu as revu, Momotarou !?**

Surpris de la question, Sousuke laisse ses sourcils se froncer légèrement et perdant sa voix, il essaie de comprendre d'où cette question peut provenir.  
Frottant sa nuque, un peu intimidé par le regard bleu de l'ébène, il se redresse et dépose ses avant-bras sur ses cuisses.

**_ Non. Non, je ne l'ai pas revu. Pourquoi !?**

**_ Parce que je l'ai croisé l'autre soir, quand on a diné avec Makoto et les autres. Il était à l'extérieur, dans une ruelle derrière le restaurant et il était mal en point. **

**_ Et !? Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça, j'te promets.**

**_ Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux savoir. Je veux savoir s'il pourrait encore te convoiter et si tu pourrais lui succomber une nouvelle fois. **

Surpris de ce qu'il entend, le Yamazaki n'est pas sûr de vouloir comprendre. Peut-être que la question est normale, il n'en sait rien mais ça l'énerve. Il n'aime pas ça !  
Soupirant longuement, il ferme un instant les yeux pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de ses membres et fixant son noiraud, il voit bien que sa mine est sérieuse et dans l'attente.

**_ J'suis pas con au point de faire deux fois la même erreur, Haruka. J'le ferais pas et Momo ne reviendra pas me voir, j'en suis sûr. **

**_ Alors pourquoi pleurait-il quand il t'a vu au travers de la vitre !?**

**_ Qui te dit que c'est de ma faute !? Peu y'avoir tout un tas de truc qui a fait que… . Ce n'est pas forcément moi. Puis, il avait peut-être simplement passé une mauvaise journée, j'en sais rien. **

**_ J'le supporterais pas…, si tu me trompes de nouveau, je-**

Une main sur la bouche, le Nanase est privé de ses dernières paroles. A genoux à même le sol, Sousuke fait taire le poisson pour une seule bonne raison, parce qu'il ne veut pas entendre ce que l'autre à a lui dire.  
Il ne recommencera pas alors ce n'est pas la peine d'en parler, point.  
Déposant son front contre celui d'Haru, les prunelles vertes se cachent sous des paupières et changeant l'atmosphère autour d'eux, le Yamazaki espère faire taire les doutes qui habitent son amant.

**_ Haruka, je t'assure que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je sais que je peux être stupide, un vrai connard en le prouvant très souvent mais, je peux t'assurer que je ferais plus une connerie de ce genre. J'suis pas encore assez con pour risquer de te perdre une seconde fois. **

Caressant du bout des doigts la nuque chaude et la mâchoire finement dessiné de son noiraud, Sousuke espère être convainquant car il l'est !  
Entre les jambes du Nanase, il relève doucement la tête et fixant ce visage qu'il aime tant, le Yamazaki se permet d'embrasser le poisson pour le sortir quelque peu de ses pensées.  
Et ça a le goût de fonctionner légèrement puisque les pupilles d'Haru reviennent doucement sur son petit-ami.

**_ J'ai peur de ne plus te plaire. De ne plus t'attirer… .**

**_ Tu es parfait, je t'assure. Comment pourrais-tu ne pas me plaire alors que j'te trouve magnifique !**

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Sousuke peut remarquer de petites rougeurs sur les joues de son compagnon et le brunet trouve ça fort agréable.  
Détournant le regard aussi, l'ébène se sent malgré tout un peu mieux. Son cœur souffre moins et son corps ne l'agresse plus autant.  
Alors se permettant d'attraper ces mains qui l'agrippent depuis tout à l'heure, des orbes se croisent de nouveau et un fin trait de confiance se lit entre les deux.

**_ Je…, je veux-**

**_ Ne dit rien, tu as le droit de te méfier de moi, c'est mérité mais, je ferais tout pour regagner ta confiance Haruka. Je m'en fous de combien de temps ça prendra mais, j'te jure que j'arriverais à reprendre ta confiance. **

**.**

Assis à une table, Nagisa est un peu en avance –_il le sait_\- mais il ne peut s'empêcher de fixer son téléphone portable. Il s'occupe de la moindre minute qui passe et mâchonne sans envie cette paille qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de son verre vide.  
Observant les passants par-delà la vitre, son cœur pèse lourd, il en a conscience mais ce n'est pas lui qui a proposé ce rendez-vous et ça le soulage légèrement.  
Commandant un nouveau verre, il fait signe à la serveuse non loin de là et laissant la porte derrière lui sonner –_encore_-, il saisit de cette main sur son épaule.

**_ Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, j'avais des questions à poser au professeur.**

**_ Oh non, …je viens d'arriver seulement.**

Au même instant, son verre se fait débarrasser et un autre se pose devant lui. La carte est alors déposée pour les deux et souriant légèrement, le Ryugazaki se rend compte du petit mensonge dit.  
…Et, il trouve ça assez mignon.  
Les deux commandes alors leur repas, des banalités sont échangées entre les deux et même si un certain malaise se fait ressentir, rien n'est encore dit.  
Plusieurs regards sont également vus, des petites œillades faite par le blond et se pinçant les lèvres, il aimerait également des réponses même si le lieu n'est pas approprié.

**_ Pourquoi…, mh qu'est-ce qui se passe !? J'veux dire, pourquoi m'avoir donné rendez-vous ici !?**

**_ Eh bien, je pensais qu'on aurait pu dîner ensemble pis, je voulais m'excuser aussi pour hier soir, j'ai pas vraiment assuré. **

**_ Ça tu peux l'dire. Je peux savoir ce qui t'as retenu ou non !?**

**_ Ce n'est rien, on parlait simplement et on n'a pas vu l'heure passer. Mais ce n'est pas important, écoute Nagisa-kun, il faut que je dise quelque chose. …Je sais que je n'ai pas été très attentif à toi ces derniers temps, que je t'ai fait passer au second plan sans le vouloir mais- **

**_ Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal !? J'veux dire, je ne suis pas plus chiant qu'à l'ordinaire. C'est vrai que parfois je peux piquer des crises pour rien mais, je n'aime pas me disputer avec toi. Je déteste ça… .**

**_ Je me demande si ce genre de chose est déjà arrivé à Makoto-senpai ou Haruka-senpai. …J'ai l'impression que quelque chose est occupé de changer, Nagisa-kun.**

Baissant le regard à cette phrase, le doré ne sait pas quoi répondre. La phrase de Rei sonne bizarrement à son oreille. …Elle sonne un peu faux, un peu triste, un peu démunie.  
Serrant doucement ses poings sous la table, il dévisage son repas sans y toucher. …Nagisa n'a pas faim, il aimerait simplement comprendre son petit-ami à cet instant.  
Comprendre ce qui a pu l'amener à de telles réflexions sur leur couple.

**_ En bien ou en mal !? …Est-ce que je suis devenu une sorte de poids pour toi ou quelque chose comme ça. **

**_ On n'est plus sur la même longueur d'onde ces temps-ci. Moi, je pense à mon avenir, je fais des projets futurs et j'envisage toutes sortes de possibilités, toi tu…, tu vis au jour le jour Nagisa. Ce n'est pas un reproche mais, ta vision insouciante des choses m'embête. …J'ai remarqué qu'on était très différent toi et moi. **

**_ C'est vrai mais, ce n'est pas si grave. … ...Le seul point en commun qu'on a c'est le sport…, c'est ça que tu penses pas vrai !? Rei…, est-ce que t-**

**_ Ryugazaki-senpai ! J'pensais bien de trouver ici, Masamune-senpai et Sato-senpai ont quelque chose à te montrer et…- Oh désolé, je vous dérange. **

Les deux blonds se dévisagent un instant, l'un aborde un large sourire l'autre une mine neutre et une réponse essaie de se montrer de la part du bleuté.  
Observant un instant la situation, un raclement de gorge se fait et les présentations s'amorcent.

**_ Nagisa-kun, je te présente Inoue Nanami, il est dans le même cursus que moi en seconde année.**

**_ Salut, ravi de te rencontrer. **

**_ De même. **

**_ Est-ce qu'il serait possible de t'emprunter Ryugazaki-senpai !? Je sais qu'on est en pause déjeuner mais, c'est super important. S'il te plait, Nagisa-kun.**

Les mains jointes et le regard suppliant, le dit Nanami attend une réponse positive.  
De son côté, Rei tente de calmer l'ardeur de son cadet en lui intimant qu'il prendra part à tout ceux-ci plus tard et dans un cadre plus approprié.

**_ Allez-y, de toute façon on a terminé de parler et puis…, j'ai à faire.**

**_ Nagisa, ça peut attendre et je-**

**_ Ce n'est rien, tu es occupé apparemment, je comprends ne t'en fait pas. Passe une bonne journée et content de t'avoir rencontré Inoue-san. **

Un fin sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de l'Hazuki et attrapant son sac –_non sans laisser un peu d'argent pour son repas même pas touché_-, il se lève et débute sa marche.  
De son côté, l'invité surprise presse le bleuté à le suivre non sans l'attraper et le tirer par le bras.  
A l'extérieur et préférant quitter l'endroit au plus vite, Nagisa se sent inutile et bon à rien. A l'instant, il a bien vu qu'il n'était plus vraiment utile à la vie de Rei.  
Peut-être…, peut-être est-ce le bon moment pour faire un break. Après tout, il est sûr que le Ryugazaki ne sera pas contre.

Et au même instant, dans une autre partie de la ville et alors qu'Haruka se confie à son meilleur ami, celui-ci fait de même et annonce une nouvelle qui va changer sa vie dans quelques mois.  
Voulant partager la « bonne nouvelle », Makoto n'a pu faire autrement que de partager son secret avec le poisson et d'un sourire –_réel cette fois_-, Haruka félicite le brunet.  
Mis dans la confidence, la discussion tourne alors autour de ce sujet et durant le repas –_si la violette apparait_-, les mots s'estompent et celle-ci invite le noiraud à un diner.  
Diner qui aura pour but de réunir tout le petit monde –_querelle ou non_\- pour faire part du changement dans leur vie !

**.**

Se posant douloureusement sur le comptoir, une tête cogne un marbre froid et des mains servent peu de temps après d'oreiller à celle-ci.  
Soupirant longuement et ne faisant pas attention aux clients certainement gêné par ses mimiques, Rin relâche ses épaules et ferme les yeux. Sa journée l'épuise et quand il repense à sa matinée, il se dit qu'elle n'aurait pas pu être pire.  
Relevant de quelques centimètres sa frimousse à l'air découragée, un sourire l'accueille mais ne l'intéresse pas. Détournant le regard, il fixe l'extérieur et vexe sans le savoir la jeune serveuse.

**_ Je déteste cette journée, Haru… …J'en peux plus.**

L'ayant senti venir, le violet laisse cette phrase trainer et laissant son regard divaguer vers l'extérieur, il ne sait pas s'il aura une réponse ou non.  
L'après-midi se termine bientôt et s'il doit encore se présenter devant son entraineur, il n'en n'a pas réellement envie.

**_ Tu as fait de mauvaises performances !?**

**_ Non et heureusement, j'aurais dû me suicider sinon. Non c'est- … …Kisumi qui m'emmerde et d'autres abrutis. Pis, je dois encore aller voir Gou, elle veut que je l'aide à faire je ne sais qu'elle merde…, comme si elle ne pouvait pas demander au Tachibana. **

**_ Est-ce que je peux te donner quelque chose si tu vas chez eux !?**

Acquiesçant d'un léger signe de tête, le mauve ne se relève même pas et reste avachi sur le comptoir. De son côté, le Nanase s'échappe en cuisine et recherche un carton pour y déposer un gâteau fraichement préparé.  
Soupirant longuement, Rin prend le courage de se positionner correctement après un léger mal de dos et passant une main sur sa nuque, il aperçoit déjà le noiraud revenir.  
Scrutant le paquet, la curiosité des Matsuoka est légendaire alors sans réellement demander l'accord de son ami, il ouvre la boite et observe le présent.

**_ Félicitation !? Pourquoi t'as écris ça sur le gâteau !?**

**_ Ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on dit quand l'un de vos amis, attend un heureux événement !?**

Parlant avec lenteur, Haruka se rend compte trop tard de la question posée par le mauve.  
Relevant le regard et fixant les billes rouges qui essaient de comprendre, le Nanase comprend trop tard son erreur.  
Donc essayant de réparer ses mots, il se force à une explication vague et incertaine sans grand succès, malheureusement.

**_ Quoi !? De quoi tu parles !? Gou n'attend rien du tout. … … . Haru, qu'est-ce que tu sais !?**

**_ Makoto m'en a parlé ce midi, il…, je pensais que tu le savais et que ta journée était mauvaise à cause de ça entre autre… .**

**_ Bordel ! …Dit pas que c'est possible !? **

Maintenant pleinement conscient de son erreur, l'ébène essaie de faire baisser le ton de Rin. Et de…, dédramatisé la situation même si pour le mauve, cela parait la fin du monde.  
Refermant la boite de tous les crimes, Haruka l'éloigne également et se permet de trainer son ami jusqu'au cuisine pour ne pas faire étale de sa vie à toute la clientèle.  
Serrant les poings –_ses phalanges blanchissent de colère_-, le Matsuoka fusille également le noiraud face à lui et lui en veut.

**_ Alors c'est pour ça, le diner de demain soir !? …Y'en aura pas, pour sûr. Pourquoi tu sais ça toi, d'abord !? Comment ça se fait que tu le saches avant moi !?**

**_ C'est une coïncidence, rien de plus. …Tu devrais être heureux pour eux, non !?**

**_ Heureux !? Tu te fous de ma gueule ! On parle de Gou là ! De ma sœur ! Comment est-ce qu'il a pu lui faire ça, cet enfoiré !? Elle n'a même pas fini ses études et elle est beaucoup trop jeune ! J'veux pas qu'elle gâche sa vie ! **

**_ Je crois que tes mots dépassent ta pensée, Rin. **

**_ …Alors c'est très mal me connaitre. **

Gratifiant l'ébène d'un regard accusateur, menteur et traitre, une porte claque fortement et une tornade violette disparait.  
Le Matsuoka veut des explications et rapidement. Il ne peut pas concevoir une chose comme celle-ci. Gou est sa petite-sœur…, elle n'est pas prête, il le sait.  
Ce qu'il ressent n'est pas rationnel, c'est juste que…, qu'il a toujours dû la protéger –_prendre le rôle de son père parfois_\- et il ne peut pas, ne veut pas la voir en pleure à cause d'une décision aussi importante que celle-ci.  
Pis, il doit également avoir une conversation avec le Tachibana. …Il l'a trop longtemps laissé faire, maintenant il se doit de lui faire prendre conscience de ces conneries !

**.**

**_ …C'était elle la petite Rin, n'est-ce pas !?**

**_ Co- Comment !? **

**_ Devant le poste, il y a deux jours, c'était bien elle non !? Ta fiancée !?**

Légèrement déboussolé et revenant seulement de sa patrouille quotidienne, Seijuurou ne comprend pas bien cette conversation.  
Continuant de remplir certains feuillets, le rouge essaie de faire abstraction de son coéquipier face à lui –_l'un de ces nombreux coéquipiers d'ailleurs_\- et de répondre sans trop s'y attarder.

**_ Ah non, c'est la sœur de Rin. Elle voulait simplement me parler, rien de plus. **

**_ Vraiment !? …Dommage. Mais un de ces jours, va falloir nous la présenter d'accord ! On compte tous sur toi.**

**_ Ouais, ne t'en fait pas pour ça mais faut que tu saches qu-**

**_ Officier Mikoshiba, vos rapports sont bientôt terminés ou non !?**

Relevant son visage vers son supérieur, le rouge oublie la conversation précédente et répond à son ainé sans empressement et avec son ton habituel –_décontracté et serein_-.  
Montrant déjà son travail effectué, il se fait féliciter et gratifié d'une tape sur l'épaule et si l'officier s'éloigne vers son bureau, la conversation peu reprendre… ou pas.

**_ Bon alors, c'est pour quand !? Et puis faudrait aussi poser une date pour votre mariage non !?**

**_ Un jour va vraiment falloir que tu entendes les mots qui sortent de ma bouche. …Qui t'as dit que Rin était une fille !?**

**_ Abruti, quel gars pourrait porter un nom de fille ! Arrête de te débiner et présente-là-nous. **

**.**

Frappant en continue à cette porte qui ne s'ouvre pas, la patience n'est plus depuis près d'une heure et demi. Les nerfs en pelotes et le regard des mauvais jours quand la planche de bois s'écarte, Rin force le passage et fait peur à sa sœur par la même occasion.  
Faisant un tour complet sur lui-même pour voir si le vert est présent –_il constate avec véhémence que non_\- alors, faisant face à sa sœur qui est parti au salon, un timbre de voix se fait entendre.  
Un timbre sombre et coléreux.

**_ Est-ce que c'est vrai !? …T'es enceinte !?**

Plus que jamais surprise, Gou se recule d'un pas et cherchant à reprendre de l'air, elle regarde tout autour d'elle à la recherche d'indice qui pourrait l'amener à de telles questions.  
Paniquée également, elle… elle ne voulait pas que son frère l'apprenne de la sorte. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas ça et ça crainte augmente.

**_ Qu'est-ce que…, qui t'as dit ça Rin !? Qui t'as parlé de ça !?**

**_ Mh, qui me l'a dit… . Haru pensait que j'le savais déjà. Il m'avait demandé de te donner un gâteau et quand j'ai demandé pourquoi il y avait un texte…, il m'a répondu que c'était ce genre de truc qu'on écrivait quand l'un de nos amis attendait un heureux événement. Tu vois ça comme un « heureux événement », toi !? **

L'un en face de l'autre, c'est la première fois que la jeune mauve voit son frère si en colère contre elle. Mais le pire pour elle –_surement_-, c'est…, qu'il ne crie pas. Que ces mots restent étrangement posés mais lugubres.  
Elle n'aime pas ça. Elle n'aime pas cette atmosphère, cette discussion. Elle ne se voyait pas, l'annoncer de cette façon à son frère. …Pas à lui.

**_ Je ne voulais pas que tu le saches de cette façon. Je…, je pense que c'est une bonne chose, oui. J'y ai beaucoup pensé, je ne faisais que ça en longueur de journée et j'ai mis du temps avant de me décider.**

**_ Avant de décider quoi !? Parce que tu as l'intention de le garder en plus de ça !? Es-tu seulement sérieuse !? C'est la fin pour toi si tu fais ça ! Tu en as conscience ou non. T'es trop jeune et Tachibana est inconscient. A quoi il pense bon sang pour d'imposer ça !? Il se croit où cet enfoiré !**

**_ Évidemment qu'on a l'intention de le garder ! C'est même grâce à Mikoshiba-kun que j'ai pris cette décision ! De quel droit tu te permets de débarquer ici, d'insulter celui avec qui je vis et de m'faire la morale, Rin !? T'es pas mon père alors sort seulement d'ici et ne revient pas avant un bout de temps !**

**_ Parce que cet enfoiré le sait aussi !?**

Le ton monde est inévitablement on dit des choses qu'on ne pense pas, des choses qu'on ne devrait pas.  
Mais c'est trop tard de toute façon…, le mal est déjà fait avant même qu'on ne s'en rende compte.  
A la question posée –_dite avec rage et irritation_-, la violette recule de nouveau et pose une main sur sa bouche comme une excuse à elle-même.

**_ C'est…, c'est pas ce que tu crois. C'est un hasard, Oni-chan je t'assure. C'est parce qu-**

**_ Hasard, mon cul ! Fait chier, bordel !**

Au même instant, alors que Rin tourne comme un lion en cage, la portée d'entrée s'ouvre pour laisser passer le second habitant de l'appartement.  
Déposant ses affaires et saisissant des voix réapparus sauvagement, Makoto accourt dans le salon –_là ou la bagarre fait rage- _et éloigne d'une main protectrice la poigne du requin sur la jeune fille.

**_ Toi, me touches pas ! **

**_ Rin, attend où est-ce que tu vas !? Rin, revient s'il te plait ! Rin !**

N'écoutant pas un seul instant sa sœur, le violet quitte l'appartement non sans détruire quelque petite chose à son passage –_notamment la mâchoire d'un brunet_\- et laissant derrière lui sa sœur, il sort de l'immeuble dans une colère noire.  
Dans le couloir, Kou reste pantoise. Elle s'en veut un peu, en veut un peu à Haruka, à Makoto également mais surtout à Rin.  
Elle ne comprend pas sa réaction et ses mots. Faisant un léger bond quand elle sent une main sur son épaule, deux bras l'entourent rapidement pour la ramener à l'intérieur et la calmer légèrement.  
Rapidement, elle essuie ses joues quelque peu humides et s'éloignant du brun, elle tient le torse de celui-ci à l'aide de ses mains.

**_ Pourquoi tu en as parlé avec Haru… . J'devais…, ça devait pas se passer comme ça normalement.**

**_ Je suis désolé, Kou. J'en ai parlé par inadvertance et je lui avais dit de ne rien dire. Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé, Haru tient toujours parole.**

**_ Il voulait nous offrir une pâtisserie qu'il avait faite… . Hm…, je ne veux pas que Rin me déteste. **

Reprenant sa petite-amie dans ses bras, il lui embrasse le haut du crâne, essuie les prunelles qui n'arrêtent pas de verser des larmes et culpabilisant, Makoto essaie de la réconforter.  
Rin ne va pas la détester, il en est sûr. Il ne peut pas croire une chose comme celle-là même s'il a entraperçu la bagarre et que sa joue brûle durement.  
Décidant de prendre soin d'elle, le Tachibana l'abandonne un instant dans le salon et lui préparant un thé, il se dit qu'une conversation avec son ami ne serait pas mauvais.  
Mais avant toute chose, il va passer sa soirée à rassurer Gou et à sécher ses larmes.

**[…]**

* * *

**Terminé.**

Eh bien oui, ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle pour tout le monde mais faut le comprendre -_il se sent légèrement mis à l'écart, trahit et frustré d'être le dernier à connaitre la vérité (même si ce n'est pas vraiment vrai)-_

Pour la semaine prochaine, la suite de leurs aventures, évidemment. En attendant, je garde Seijuurou pour moi ;)

Je vous embrasse.

**L.**


	17. 17:Fait et dit ce que tu crois être just

**Bonjour et bon dimanche !**

Ravie de vous revoir et dans mes bagages un nouveau chapitre ! Je l'ai terminé il y a peu et bon, je vous laisse découvrir ce qui arrive à tout ce petit monde !  
Sinon, j'aime, non j'adore vos reviews, ça m'inspire à tellement point et me donne l'envie de continuer indéfiniment -même si je sais cela impossible !- Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est un véritable bonheur de voir cette fiction appréciée! MERCI

* * *

**Rating**: K+

**Pairing**: SouHaru - KisuMomo - MikoRin - MakoGou - ReiGisa

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent -_ça déprime de dire ça toutes les semaines mais bon, pas le choix_ !-

**Résumé**: Quand une chose vous passe en travers de la gorge, vous vous en prenez à tout le monde, évidemment et quand une chose que vous n'arrivez pas à maitriser prend le dessus sur vous, vous... ...soit vous fuyez, soit vous essayez de le combattre -_aussi ridicule soit le combat_-.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

**Fait et dit ce que tu crois être juste.**

* * *

Rangeant quelques vêtements dans son sac, il prend seulement ce qui lui sera utile, ce dont il aura besoin et ne prend rien qui pourrait le faire penser à lui.  
Quelques vêtements, son téléphone et son portefeuille, voilà tout ce qu'il prend avec lui et s'il sort de sa chambre, il ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur son colocataire plus que son petit-ami à l'instant.  
Se dévisageant l'un et l'autre, un moment de flottement se crée et retirant sa veste au même titre que son sac de cours, une parole se fait.

**_ Est-ce que tu vas quelque part, Nagisa !?**

**_ Je rentre chez moi. J'avais prévu de te laisser un message mais comme tu es là.**

Fronçant les sourcils à ce qu'il entend, la porte claque et les mots sont incompris.  
S'approchant du blondinet, celui-ci recule au fur et à mesure de la progression ne voulant pas être touché.  
C'est étrange pour le Ryugazaki, jamais il n'a été rejeté de la sorte par le doré. Il ne lui a jamais refusé aucuns contacts, c'est même le contraire, l'Hazuki est toujours le premier à réclamer.

**_ Comment ça !? Pourquoi !?**

**_ Je veux qu'on fasse un break, toi aussi mais comme tu n'oses pas me le dire, je le fais pour toi. Tu avais raison quand tu disais qu'on n'était plus sur la même longueur d'onde. Je l'ai bien remarqué hier…, je suis perdu tu sais et je ne nous comprends plus. …J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir où on va parce qu'apparemment, toi tu le sais déjà.**

Pour la première fois, Rei est surpris.  
Il entend bien les mots qui sortent de la bouche du petit blond mais, il n'en comprend pas la signification. Hier encore, ce même blond voulait retrouver leur intimité passé –_et oublié_\- alors, il ne peut pas accepter ça. Il ne peut pas accepter le fait de laisser s'enfuir Nagisa.  
Ce n'est tout simplement pas tolérable.

**_ Nagisa-kun, tu ne peux pas. C'est vrai que j'ai pu avoir ses mots mais, on doit régler nos problèmes ensemble. Et puis, où comptes-tu aller !?**

**_ Je serais chez ma mère pendant quelques jours. …Si vraiment tu aurais eu envie que je reste, tu aurais trouvé une meilleure raison, non. Comme…, je ne sais pas, dire que tu m'aimes par exemple. Ça aurait été une bonne raison, tu ne crois pas !?**

Les prunelles violettes se dévisagent et un calme pesant et criant de réalité se fait sentir.  
Mordant légèrement sa lèvre, le cœur du blond pique et bat maladroitement. La non-réponse de Rei veut tout dire pour lui mais alors quoi !? Leur amour s'est essoufflé !?  
Il n'y croit pas. Lui, il l'aime comme au premier jour –_peut-être même plus il en est sur_\- mais le bleuté _–lui_\- n'a plus l'air de tenir à lui.  
Il ne veut pas en tout cas et c'est sans doute pour cela qu'il veut s'éloigner, il veut trouver une solution pour le récupérer. Pour faire renaitre la flamme aux risques de mal faire ou alors, de faire prendre conscience au bleu qu'il peut le perdre à tout moment. …Il ne sait pas.  
Puis passant devant l'ancien nageur de papillon, il ne se fait même pas retenir, même pas attraper et ça, c'est encore plus douloureux.

**_ Tu sais Rei, …j'aimerais au moins te manquer de temps en temps… . **

Une larme s'échappe du coin de l'œil et passant la porte s'en autre mot, Nagisa disparait et se retourne plusieurs fois pour voir le bleuté qui lui, ne pose même pas un œil sur lui.  
Entrant dans l'ascenseur et fixant le plafond pour ne pas laisser ses larmes glisser sur son visage, le doré soupir longuement pour retirer ce poignard au cœur.  
Pourquoi…, pourquoi ce bleuté ne voit pas que le problème est ça façon de se comporter !? Ou alors est-ce ce blondin, son sourire trop grand et son air guilleret sont devenus trop énervant ou ennuyeux.

**.**

La porte claque et fait saisir le rouge qui se trouvait il y a encore quelques secondes dans la cuisine.  
Épiant les faits et gestes de son petit-ami, il se fait rapidement repérer et si Seijuurou s'apprêtait à rejoindre son violet pour lui souhaiter un bon retour, il se fait rapidement évité.  
Examinant donc la situation, il aurait peut-être du remarquer plus tôt cette aura malveillante autour du Matsuoka.  
Peut-être aurait-il dû, parce que ce qu'il s'apprête à entendre et tout sauf « gentil ».

**_ Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire !? Tu te fous carrément de ma gueule là, non !?**

**_ Rin de quoi veux-tu parler…, calme-toi et discutons tranquillement.**

**_ Tu peux toujours rêver enfoiré ! Moi j'te l'aurais dit, j'aurais pas fait mon connard et je t'aurais prévenu. Mais ce que je te reproche le plus, c'est que t'ai monté la tête à Gou ! Pourquoi tu lui as dit de le garder !? **

Repoussant ce rouge loin de lui, le Matsuoka n'a pas l'intention de calmer sa colère. Quant à Seijuurou –_lui_-, il ne sait pas comment réagir.  
Il comprend les mots de son mauve, il comprend ce qui lui est reproché mais, ça ne lui dit pas comment répondre.  
Alors ne prenant pas la peine de se ré-approcher, il essaie de donner la réponse la plus adéquate possible.

**_ Tu l'aurais vu, elle avait l'air perdue. Je n'ai fait que mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle me disait, sur ces impressions. Je ne lui ai pas dit de le garder, surement pas explicitement en tout cas alors ne te met pas en colère pour quelque chose qui est censé être une bonne nouvelle. Pis, n'oublie pas que c'est toi qui m'as dit de parler à ta sœur, pour connaitre ses problèmes. **

**_ Bordel mais c'est quoi votre problème à vous ! Où est-ce que tu vois la bonne nouvelle dans tout ça !? Cette imbécile va gâcher sa vie c'est tout ce qu'elle va faire et toi, tu l'as tire par la main ! T'es tellement con parfois ! Et de lui parler oui mais, pas de l'enfoncer et de tout me cacher. **

**_ Rin, ferme-là maintenant ! Tu crois que ta sœur est bête au point de se laisser influencer par qui que ce soit pour une décision aussi importante !? Tu la penses aussi idiote que ça !? Sincèrement, tu me déçois là. Ce n'est plus une gamine, elle est adulte alors mets-toi ça dans le crâne !**

Des éclairs passent dans les prunelles rougeoyantes et continuant de se laisser emporter par la colère qui le ronge de plus en plus, le Matsuoka ne contrôle plus ses mots.  
Ils sont de plus en plus méchants et gratuits et si tous ses amis étaient alignés à cet instant, ils en prendraient tous pour leur grade.

**_ Tu parles, tu parles mais qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire de toute façon ! Il ne s'agit pas de ta sœur alors t'en a rien foutre, pas vrai !? J'pensais que la seule personne qui pourrait me comprendre c'était toi mais tu viens de m'prouver le contraire ! …J'ai vraiment l'envie de te détester là !**

**_ Eh bien déteste-moi tant que tu veux mais si tu as fait une scène pareille devant Gou, j'me demande ce qu'elle peut bien penser de toi maintenant. T'es un idiot, tu le sais !**

**_ L'idiot t'emmerde et t'essaie de me faire la morale là !? Putain Mikoshiba je t'assure qu-**

**_ Bordel Rin, arrête. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis au moins !? De ce que tu es occupé de faire !? T'es aveuglé par la colère et l'impuissance de la situation parce que tu ne peux rien maitriser et ça t'emmerde !**

Tout en parlant, le Mikoshiba s'approche de la tête brulée –_qu'est Rin_\- et l'attrapant par les épaules, il essaie de prendre un peu de sa colère.  
Il sait bien qu'il n'y arrivera pas mais, c'est le mieux qu'il puisse faire pour l'instant. Parce que Rin est chiant quand il perd le contrôle de lui-même.

**_ Me touche pas, et j'te mets au défi d'entrer dans la chambre ce soir !**

Poussant une dernière fois –_fortement_\- sa soi-disant « moitié », Rin renverse également quelques petites choses sur son passage avant de claquer violement une porte.  
Pinçant ses lèvres et soupirant, il passe ses mains sur son visage et se donne du courage pour les heures à venir –_voir même les jours, il en est sur_-.  
Et apparemment, il dinera également seul et dormira sur le canapé. …Ce n'est pas réellement comme ça qu'il pensait passer son petit week-end d'un jour.

**.**

Sortant du restaurant, un léger sourire aux lèvres pour chacun des deux, le début de soirée se passe sous les meilleurs auspices.  
L'un à côté de l'autre et parlant d'un sujet au hasard –_choisit par le rosé_-, les deux se dirigent d'un pas sur vers un petit bar pour un dernier verre –_puisque le planning a été donné_\- mais continuant d'être nerveux, Momotarou ne peut s'empêcher de stresser.  
Le roux est sûr d'avoir commis plusieurs erreurs déjà –_une notamment_-, celle d'avoir agrippé les mains du plus âgé durant le film et puis faut dire, il n'est pas habitué à ce genre de rendez-vous.

**_ J'espère que tu as bien mangé et que tu aimes cette journée ! **

Rougissant presque de cette phrase, le cadet des Mikoshiba se sent réellement nul. Et si sa voix bafouille et son corps tremble, c'est simplement parce qu'il ne sait « _pas faire_ ».  
Avalant sa salive et cherchant une réponse dans le même temps –_qui devrait être positive_-, Kisumi –_lui_\- voit bien les mimiques du plus petit et s'en réjouit.  
En vrai, il aimerait bien le taquiner un peu plus mais, il se dit qu'il peut bien attendre un peu… .

**_ Je… …évidemment Shigino-san. …Où va-t-on déjà !?**

**_ Boire un dernier verre dans le nouveau bar qui vient d'ouvrir. …J'voulais faire les choses bien et j'espère que ça va te plaire. …Dit, est-ce qu-**

**_ J'aime beaucoup cette journée ! Je suis content de la passer avec toi et que tu m'aies invités ! Merci !**

S'inclinant presque de sa phrase rapidement sortie, le rouquin se fait malmené quelques temps plus tard par une large main sur son crâne et chiffonnant ces mèches brillantes grâces au soleil déclinant, il se fait entrainer contre un torse et resserrer à l'aide d'un bras.  
Le rosé rit légèrement de l'enthousiasme et de l'énergie de l'autre et se moquant un peu, il claque dans le même temps une bise sur la joue de l'orangé.  
Orangé qui prend rapidement une teinte vermeille jusqu'au bout de ses oreilles.

**_ Ne dit pas de chose si adorable. **

**_ Shigino-san, ne fait pas ça ! Ce…, ne fait pas ce genre de chose !**

Repoussant le plus grand loin de lui et piquant un fard pour une petite chose, Momotarou retrouve doucement son caractère habituel et cela va parfaitement au plus grand.  
S'excusant bon gré mal gré, Kisumi attrape doucement le poignet du Minishiba et l'entrainant à sa suite, il reprend une conversation normale et sans trop de sous-entendu pour ne pas intimidé le roux.  
Par la suite, ils arrivent au lieu voulu et prenant place à une table réservée pour l'occasion –_puisque c'est une ouverture spéciale_-, le rendez-vous continue et doucement, ils continuent de se connaitre.

Ils quittent le bar aux alentours de 22 heures –_puisque le dortoir de Momotarou à un couvre-feu_\- et déambulant dans les rues maintenant éclairées grâce aux luminaires, l'ambiance se fait plus intimiste –_moins nerveuse_\- et plus détendue.  
Momotarou a retrouvé son caractère habituel, son sourire est de plus en plus présent et si bientôt, ils devront se quitter, aucun des deux n'est pressé.  
Parfois leurs mains se frôlent, un doigt en accroche un autre et certains regards se font d'un côté comme de l'autre.  
Puis, un portail se montre non de là, autour personne, dans la rue pas âme qui vive et marchant de plus en plus lentement, ils s'arrêtent et se font face. …La soirée se termine ici.

**_ …On est arrivé. Merci pour cette journée Shigino-san.**

**_ Merci d'avoir accepté et d'être resté en ma compagnie. Tu te serais sauvé en plein milieu j'sais pas ce que j'aurais dû penser.**

**_ Qu'une urgence été arrivé. **

Un sourire se montre des deux côtés et regardant de temps à autre la voie qu'il va bientôt emprunter, Momotarou sent son cœur battre à cent.  
Il ne sait pas très bien pourquoi, peut-être à cause d'un tas de chose mais et peut-être aussi parce que ce visage face au sien se rapproche et lui fait de l'effet.

**_ T'es mignon Momo-chan. J'espère qu'on pourra recommencer ça, très vite. **

Aime-t-il l'embarrasser ou est-il comme ça de nature !? Le rouquin ne sait pas et essayant de cacher son visage, ses mains se font retenir par deux autres, plus grandes et chaudes.  
Observant cette prise sur ses poignets et les voyants se baisser lentement, il essaie de comprendre ce qui est occupé de se passer.  
Relevant la tête pour comprendre les intentions de Kisumi, il tombe dans deux prunelles violettes brillantes et…, il ne sait pas. Il ne sait pas parce qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de voir de l'envie dans le regard des autres pour lui.

**_ J'aimerais terminer cette soirée de la meilleure manière qui soit et Dieu seul sait à quel point j'en ai envie depuis un bout de temps mais, je voudrais ton accord. …Est-ce que je pourrais de voler un baiser, Momotarou !?**

Le rouge aux joues et le cerveau en surchauffe, le Mikoshiba regarde partout sauf devant lui.  
Il ne peut décemment pas fixer son ainé après ce qu'il vient t'entendre.  
Entendre l'autre lui demander un baiser est étrange et en même temps, vraiment génial ! Son oreille n'a pas l'habitude d'entendre de telles paroles et ça fait sauvagement bondir son cœur.  
Mais, il est sûr que cette dernière chose est due au fait que ce soit Kisumi Shigino qui lui demande.  
Gonflant doucement les joues comme un enfant pris en faute –_ou plutôt un enfant troublé_-, un léger mouvement de tête se montre. Un hochement de tête positif apparemment.

**_ Est-ce que tu pourrais me dire ta réponse à voix haute !? … …S'il te plait. **

Humidifiant ses lèvres étrangement sèches, Momo est sur de bouillir intérieurement. …Puis, essayant de se reprendre –_maladroitement ce qui fait sourire le rose_-, il relève sa tête et essaie de faire face au rosé sans ciller.  
Attendant patiemment, Shigino n'a pas l'intention de le presser au contraire, il veut que cela vienne de lui, parce qu'il le veut, parce qu'il en a envie, pas parce qu'il se sent obligé.

**_ O-oui, tu peux. **

**_ Tu veux que je t'embrasse !? Vraiment !? **

**_ Oui.**

**_ Tu ne le regretteras pas n'est-ce pas !? Parce que…, je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de te lâcher par la suite.**

**_ OUI J'LE VEUX ALORS EMBRASSE-MOI SHIGINO-SAN !**

Peut-être à bout de nerfs et n'ayant pas l'habitude d'être autant embêté pour une chose aussi embarrassante, Momo a crié cette dernière phrase.  
Cette chose fait grandement sourire –_voir rire son homologue_\- mais ne perdant plus de temps en bavardage, Kisumi capture la frimousse du Minishiba et s'approchant tendrement, il scelle leurs lèvres d'un baiser affectueux et doux.  
Tout se passe en surface et même si l'orangé est légèrement surpris, il agrippe par réflexe les hanches du plus grand et apprécie le contact convoité.

Lentement, une langue se crée un passage et caresse des lèvres douces au bon gout de cerise. Demandant de la compagnie de manière assez sensuelle, Kisumi observe dans le même temps toutes les petites réactions que son cadet peut avoir et sincèrement, il lui fait un effet incroyable !  
Ouvrant légèrement la bouche, Momo accepte timidement le baiser et goutant pour la première fois le basketteur, il resserre ses doigts sur le tissu et s'approche un peu plus de ce corps chaud.  
Un ballet de langue est entamé, calmement et avec plaisir pour être sûr de profiter de cet instant un long moment.  
Caressant du bout des doigts la mâchoire, la nuque et les mèches rousses, Kisumi fait frissonner celui-ci à ne plus en finir et l'enroulant dans ses bras peu de temps après, il termine le baiser d'une légère pression, d'un bout de nez caressé et d'un sourire magnifique.

Se remettant difficilement de cet échange, le Mikoshiba garde les yeux fermés et inconsciemment son index vient caresser ses lèvres comme pour réaliser.  
Épiant la réaction de son cadet, le rose se permet de voler un second baiser –_rapide et marquant_\- et ouvrant les yeux dans la seconde, Momotarou sent son visage surchauffer.  
Puis attrapant le roux dans ses bras, l'ainé calme son rendez-vous et chuchote quelques mots gentillets et plaisants.  
Se cachant sur le torse, le Mikoshiba essaie de calmer son cœur au bord de la crise cardiaque.

**_ On aurait presque l'impression qu'il s'agit de ton premier baiser, Momo-chan.**

**_ Ferme-là…, ça faisait longtemps que je…, rien. Arrête, s'il te plait.**

**_ Tu es tellement mignon, j'pensais pas que c'était possible de l'être à ce point. Grâce à toi, je vais passer une bonne nuit et…, je vais surement rêver de toi et moi. **

Fronçant les sourcils de cet aveu, Momotarou s'éloigne quelque peu du géant rose et le gardant à distance, il le fixe légèrement vexé ou plutôt, légèrement offensé.

**_ Je te l'interdis. **

**_ Tu ne seras pas là pour m'en empêcher de toute façon. Je vais te faire rougir un millier de fois !**

**_ Imbécile. Je vais rentrer comme ça tu ne pourras plus dire de connerie du même genre. **

**_ Tu veux me quitter parce que je t'ai raconté ma nuit !? …Ah merde, les grilles se ferment. **

Faisant demi-tour, Momotarou observe les dires et reprenant du poil de la bête, il s'arrache complètement des bras du rosé.  
Puis voulant déjà s'évader de l'autre côté de la clôture, il se fait retenir par une main ferme et par des lèvres sur les siennes –_pendant une demi-seconde, une longue demi-seconde-._

**_ Tu n'allais pas me quitter sans me souhaiter une bonne nuit, n'est-ce pas !? Je t'appellerais demain si tu es d'accord.**

**_ …Bonne nuit Shigino-san et …, j'attendrais ton appel. Oh shigino-san je…, je suis content que tu m'aie choisi pour cette sortie. Je-**

**_ Tu te répètes mais tu sais, je vais te choisir pour un tas de chose encore, ne t'en fait pas Momo-chan. Passe une bonne nuit et dit à ceux qui essayerait de te draguer que tu es déjà pris, d'accord. …A demain !**

**.**

Le lendemain alors que rien d'autre ne sait passer, Haruka tourne la pancarte « close » et assis à cette table habituelle une fois le service terminé et la boutique fermée, le poisson s'est étrangement fait rejoindre par son petit-ami –_qui lui a terminé son service_-.  
L'un à côté de l'autre, rien de particulier, simplement cette ambiance légèrement feutrée, légèrement calme, …légèrement tendre entre eux.  
Ils parlent de tout et de rien, de la journée passée, de certains clients, de certaines personnes arrêtées en journée et de petites choses l'un sur l'autre.  
Caressant du bout des doigts la joue de l'ébène, Sousuke se demande pourquoi il ne vient pas ici tous les soirs de la semaine après son travail. Pourquoi il n'ose pas décider davantage de chose en ce qui concerne ce noiraud et pourquoi… …pourquoi quelqu'un frappe comme un malade sur cette porte !?

Dérangé alors qu'ils n'ont rien demandé à personne, le Nanase soupir et s'éloigne du brunet pour dire à l'impoli qu'il est trop tard pour acheter quoique ce soit.  
Quoique…, en apercevant l'intrus, il se dit qu'il ne pourra pas le chasser si facilement. On ne peut pas chasser Rin, si !? …Évidemment que non, ça se saurait sinon !  
Lui laissant le passage, il peut facilement remarquer sa mauvaise humeur, toute son « aura » parle pour lui et prenant place face à son meilleur ami…, le mauve rumine déjà des insultes.  
Toute la journée durant, il n'a pu se concentrer. Son entrainement, n'en parlons même pas… . Bref pour le mauve, c'est une journée sans et il aimerait voir des personnes qui comprennent son mal-être.

**_ Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller fort Rin, laisse-moi deviner… Mikoshiba !**

Immédiatement, le brunet est assassiner du regard et le défiant de dire autre chose, le mauve revient se masser les tempes et attendre Haruka.  
Celui-ci reprenant sa place, connait la raison d'un tel énervement –_même s'il ne comprend pas vraiment- _puis lui offrant un café –_qui est refusé_\- la voix du Matsuoka se fait entendre –_sans marmonnement ou autre-._

**_ J'y ai pensé toute la journée et peu importe comme je le vois, ce n'est pas une bonne décision. Il faut à tout prix que je l'a fasse changé d'avis ! Peu importe la manière, je réussirais, compris !**

**_ …Je ne pense pas que tu puisses y faire quoi que ce soit, Rin. …Ce…, ce ne sont pas tes affaires.**

**_ Tu te fous de moi ! Il s'agit de ma sœur ici, pas d'une vulgaire inconnue ! Et je t'assure que j'vais tuer Tachibana si je le vois trainer dans les parages. **

**_ Tu ne devrais pas…, tu n'as que des mauvaises idées en tête, Rin.**

Jaugeant son meilleur ami et son petit-ami, Sousuke est légèrement perdue. Il ne comprend pas la conversation et n'a aucune idée de ce qui peut mettre le violet dans cet état.  
Terminant son verre et continuant d'écouter les mots qui voltent ici et là, le Yamazaki se permet tout de même une question et il aimerait une réponse, pour sûr.

**_ De quoi vous parlez exactement !? J'peux peut-être vous aider.**

**_ Tu le sauras en temps voulu, ce n'est pas à nous de t'annoncer cette nouvelle. …Désolé Sousuke.**

**_ Merde alors, finalement j'étais pas le dernier ! …Tu crois que ça devrait me réconforter c'est ça !? Bordel, Haru j'ai l'impression d'entendre l'autre Mikoshiba ! …ça me soule !**

Au même instant, un second invité frappe à la porte vitrée et ne se pressant pas plus que cela, Haruka tombe nez à nez avec son meilleur ami.  
Essayant de ne pas le montrer au violet assis sur la banquette, il essaie de le trainer vers l'extérieur mais comme tout bon plan qui se respecte, celui-ci ne fonctionne pas.

**_ J'voulais simplement savoir si tu aurais eu le temps de faire le dessert pour la soirée de demain. Gou m'a demandé de passer par ici avant de rentrer alors j-**

**_ Tachibana, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici !?**

A l'entente de son nom, le vert relève la tête et tombe immédiatement sur un visage féroce et empli de colère à son intention.  
S'intercalant entre ses deux amis, le noiraud repousse légèrement Makoto et se faisant attraper par Sousuke, Rin se retrouve bien vite à l'opposé de sa direction.  
Agrippant fermement le bras et les épaules du requin, le Yamazaki le retient durement jusqu'à ce que le Nanase soit hors de danger –_puisqu'en restant au milieu, il y a de grandes choses pour que celui-ci reçoivent une chose non mérité-. _

**_ Je ferais mieux de repasser plus tard. Désolé de vous avoir dérangé. …Haru.**

**_ Qu'est-ce t'as Tachibana, tu te défiles ! Tu as peur d'entendre ce que j'ai à te dire, c'est ça ! **

**_ C'est plutôt moi qui n'aimerais pas te blesser, Rin. Je ne comprends pas ta réaction et pour la première fois je ne te comprends pas du tout. …Et je suis sûr que pour tous c'est la même chose. **

**_ Tu ne comprends pas ! Imagine un peu que ce soit ta sœur et là tout deviendra plus clair pour toi, enfoiré ! **

**_ Laisse-moi te dire un truc Rin, elle n'a plus besoin que tu t'inquiètes pour elle, elle m'a moi pour ça maintenant alors si tu ne peux pas être heureux pour nous, ce n'est plus la peine de te montrer, compris ! **

Rare sont les fois où Makoto se montre fâché et cela à quelque chose d'étrange.  
La main sur l'avant-bras de son meilleur ami, même le Nanase est surpris mais ne le lâche pas pour autant. Suivant la confrontation du regard, Haruka attend une nouvelle réplique du mauve parce que celle-ci va bien évidemment arriver d'ici peu.  
Se débattant pour pouvoir se confronter au vert, Rin ne fait que marquer ses bras des doigts de Sousuke et crachant de son venin, il en devient méchant –_encore_\- comme si c'était une seconde nature chez lui.

**_ Parce que tu penses qu'elle aura besoin de toi un jour ! Soit sérieux deux minutes et laisse-moi te dire que t'es rien pour elle ! T'es juste occupé de la foutre dans la merde et ensuite, tu vas faire quoi !? La laisser tomber, non !**

Le regard rouge lance des étincelles de rage tandis que celui émeraude inspire une sorte de mépris.  
Ne prenant pas la peine de répondre, il écoute le conseil du Nanase et prend la sortie pour ne pas dire d'autres choses plus incommodantes encore.  
Il entend bien les « lâche » et les « trouillard » lancé derrière lui mais il fait semblant de rien et lance un simple sourire à l'ébène pour le saluer.

**_ Haruka, j'l'emmène avec moi, on se retrouve à l'appartement d'accord. **

**_ Lâche-moi toi, tu veux m'embarquer où d'abord !? **

Passant par derrière Rin et Sousuke quitte l'établissement et soupirant de la scène, Haru espère que le brunet puisse calmer la tête de mule qu'est le mauve.  
Il ne peut pas comprendre ce que ressent Rin mais, il est sur aussi qu'il réagit de la mauvaise manière.  
Soupirant et débarrassant la dernière table –_celle qu'il a salit_-, il ne tarde pas à fermer les lumières, les portes et rentrer chez lui.  
Et pour l'instant, quoiqu'il se passe, il ne veut pas imaginer le diner de demain soir. Il sait que Gou aura invité tout le monde et il sait aussi qu'il va devoir faire face à ses propres problèmes.  
D'ailleurs, comment pourra-t-il rester de marbre alors qu'en face, il y aura ce rouquin !? …Il ne sait pas.

**[...]**

* * *

**Terminé.**

J'avoue, je me suis fais un petit plaisir avec Momotarou mais bon, il va se reprendre en main et ne plus se faire aussi facilement embêter par Kisumi, non mais! ...Ou pas.  
Rin eh bien écoutez, c'est Rin! Je l'adore et je trouve ça façon d'agir correct. Il s'énerve de toute façon très vite !  
Nagisa, je suis désolé pour lui mais c'est nécessaire. Pis en ce moment, j'ai une dent contre Rei mais sans savoir pourquoi donc..., pouf je les sépare.  
Haru est mignon, me demandez pas pourquoi -_rare sont les fois ou je dis une chose de ce genre de sur lui_-. Et Makoto, lui eh bien, j'ai toujours envie de lui faire du mal xD

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! En ce qui concerne les éventuel lime-lemon, je suis en pourparler avec les acteurs -_nous verrons bien quand le moment s'y prêtera_\- !

Je vous dit à la semaine prochaine ! Je vous embrasse fort et merci de me suivre !

**L.**


	18. 18: Un diner presque parfait

**Bonjour à vous !**

Bon alors, normalement ce chapitre était beaucoup plus loin. J'avais envisagé de le laisser tel quel mais 10,000 mots ça faisait un peu beaucoup pour une après-midi qu'on veut paisible. Alors j'ai pris la décision de le couper et de reporter la partie manquante à la semaine prochaine.  
Ce qui m'amène à une autre chose. Je n'espère pas mais je préviens tout de même d'un léger retard pour la semaine suivante. J'ai écris les grosses lignes de ce que je veux voir à l'intérieur -_ce n'est pas le problème_-, le problème est que..., le temps ne sera pas mon ami la semaine qui arrive donc... .

Sur ceux, je vous laisse avec les petites indications de début de chapitre!

**Rating**: K+

**Pairing**: SouHaru - MakoGou - KisuMomo - ReiGisa

**Disclaimer**: Je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages, sinon il y aurait déjà bien longtemps que le capitaine Mikoshiba aurait eu sa série à lui seul! ;)

**Résumé**: Parfois, on veut juste faire plaisir à ces amis. Parfois, on prend sur soi pour qu'aucun débordement ne se fait. Et parfois, on fait carrément semblant de rien pour ne pas inquiéter ces amis.

En espérant que la lecture vous plaise.

* * *

**Un diner presque parfait.**

* * *

Une petite salle d'un petit restaurant a été réservée pour l'occasion.  
A l'abri de regard indiscret, tous les invités arrivent doucement et si la violette guette secrètement l'arrivé d'une personne en particulier, elle ne montre pas sa déception s'agrandit quand Seijuurou s'approche d'elle, la salut et l'informe qu'il sera seul pour la soirée.  
S'efforçant de sourire –_pour faire bonne figure_-, elle essaie également de s'excuser près de ce rouge mais impossible, il ne l'a laisse pas faire et puis, elle doit saluer ces autres invités.  
Tranquillement, la salle se remplie –_les chaises également_\- et si Haruka et Sousuke arrivent, pas très loin de là, Momotarou fait aussi son entré et salut tout ce petit monde à voix basse et mal à l'aise.

L'ambiance est étrange. Vraiment sous-tension ou alors mauvaise tout simplement.  
Les conversations se font rares mais d'autres personnes se montrent et si on aperçoit Rei, ce n'est pas Nagisa à ses côtés mais Nitori. …Le blondinet arrivera un peu plus tard.  
Personne ne sait bien ce qui se passe pour chacun d'entre eux mais tous, plus ou moins prennent sur eux et essaient de montrer des sourires plus ou moins sincères.  
Attablé, les dix trouvent certains sujets de conversations avec leur voisin puis laissant un verre tinter, le Tachibana laisse le silence se poser et échauffe sa voix.  
Serrant la main de son petit-ami sous la nappe, Gou scrute les visages de chacun et s'élançant dans le vide, le vert saute le pas.

**_ Merci d'être tous venu, vraiment ça fait plaisir de tous vous voir réunis. Mais si Gou et moi, on vous a demandez de venir c'est parce qu'on a quelque chose à vous annoncer. **

**_ Oh…, vous allez vous marier !? J'ai vu juste ou pas !?**

**_ Non Nagisa, ce n'est pas ça. Juste que… …hn, eh bien d'ici neuf mois, on ne sera plus tous les deux mais tous les trois. Gou est enceinte, on l'a appris récemment et on voulait partager la bonne nouvelle avec vous tous !**

Plusieurs exclamations se font entendre et les uns après les autres, ils félicitent les heureux futurs parents.  
Trouvant un véritable sourire cette fois, la violette enserre chacun de ses amis dans ses bras et si Nagisa la sermonnent légèrement de lui avoir caché cette chose, bientôt ils en rient tous les deux.  
La discussion tourne autour de l'événement et le brouhaha se fait alors –_même si certaines personnes ne se mélangent pas-._  
Polie et courtoise, les paroles ont l'air bonne enfant et pour le coup rien ne pourrait paraitre entre Nagisa et Rei –_si seulement il n'était si éloigné-,_ entre Haruka et Momo –_si l'un ne dévisageait par l'autre plus discret et le regard parasité_\- et entre Nitori et Momo –_si le roux ne se rongeait pas les sangs d'un gris qui parle ouvertement à ce rose_-.

Oui, tout pourrait être parfaitement parfait si d'autres histoires encore ne se cachaient pas sous celles en surfaces.  
Quelques temps plus tard, le repas se montrent et le ventre creux, certains sont satisfait de voir les mets délicieux qui leurs sont proposés.  
Se servant les uns et les autres, Seijuurou taquine sans méchanceté le vert légèrement amoché par un Rin absent –_d'ailleurs cette question n'a pas vu le jour quand le carmin a intimé aux autres de ne rien demander_-, Sousuke sert généreusement son petit-ami de son plat préféré –_autrement dit le maquereau cuisiné avec soin_\- et Kisumi se permet de taquiner Momotarou sans se soucier des regards qui pourraient se montrer.  
C'est à cet instant qu'on se dit que peut-être…, cette soirée est une bonne chose et qu'elle permettra à tout ce petit monde d'oublier leurs problèmes pour quelques heures.

**_ Dit Momo-chan, tu le connais depuis longtemps !?**

Indiquant le rosé d'un signe de tête, Nagisa essaie de se faire discret dans ses questions.  
La voix légèrement plus basse qu'à l'ordinaire, le visage plaisant du blondin ne montre aucuns signes de méchanceté alors répondant sans mal, le roux continue la conversation.

**_ Quelques mois, quand Rin-senpai l'a invité à ma compétition, pourquoi !?**

**_ Oh non, je suis curieux de nature ! Rin-chan dit toujours qu'il est « chiant » et « bruyant » c'est vrai !? En tout cas, vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre. **

**_ …Peut-être parfois oui. **

**_ Hé oh là, je vous entends ! Comment ça, je suis chiant et bruyant !? Retire tout de suite cette chose, Momo ! **

**_ Eh toi, retire tes sales pattes de mon frère, Shigino !**

Séparé du trio mais sans être inattentif, Seijuurou met déjà le « ola » à ce rose qui n'a fait que tirer son petit-frère vers l'arrière –_et accessoirement contre lui_-.  
Les deux plus âgés s'envoient des pics « gentillets » et aimant embêter son monde, Kisumi se fait un plaisir de prendre pour cible l'ainé des Mikoshiba.  
Et si le premier côté de la table est animé, il en va de même pour l'autre –_même si la conversation est moins « bruyante »-._

**_ Et sinon cette bonne nouvelle ne peut pas arriver seule. Est-ce que vous allez officialiser autre chose ou non !? …Comme, je ne sais pas…, un mariage par exemple !?**

**_ Arrête ça, Sousuke-kun, j'ai l'impression d'entendre ma mère. Mais pour répondre à ta question, non ce n'est pas dans nos projets.**

**_ Pourtant tu serais belle, toute vêtue de blanc. **

Frappant –_sans force mais frappant quand même_\- le policier non loin de là, une épaule se fait repousser et le son de la moquerie se fait entendre.  
Le brunet continue de taquiner la jeune fille et si, près de lui se trouve Haruka, celui-ci donne secrètement son avis sur le sujet et ça, Tachibana le voit bien.  
Pour le connaitre par cœur, le vert c'est exactement ce que son meilleur ami pense de la question posée précédemment mais ne préférant rien dire, Makoto sourit simplement –_comme souvent, un sourire indescriptible qui cache bien des choses_-.  
Les dix jeunes gens continuent alors leur petite soirée moyennement partie mais qui s'améliore d'heure en heure –_alors que la boisson n'a pas encore fait son effet_\- et si certains évitent tout simplement de se croiser du regard, d'autres parlent franchement et se font entendre à l'autre bout du restaurant.

**.**

**_ Mikoshiba-kun, est-ce que je peux te parler une seconde !?**

A l'extérieur de l'établissement –_prenant une petite pause de ce bruit_-, le rouge fait demi-tour pour voir son interlocuteur.  
Il est peut-être un peu étonné de voir Rei derrière lui –_puisqu'ils n'ont jamais eu de grandes discussions philosophique_\- mais qu'importe, il acquiesce d'un signe de tête et l'incite à reprendre la parole.

**_ Comment tu as réussi à dépasser le stade des trois ans avec Rin-senpai !?**

Surpris d'une question de ce genre, Seijuurou se demande s'il est le mieux placé pour répondre à ce genre de chose. Et aussi, s'il est le mieux placé pour se confier.  
Peut-être devrait-il parler de ça avec une personne qui le connait mieux, non !? …Peut-être pas aussi, c'est vrai mais, c'est assez étrange de devenir le « conseiller » sans rien n'avoir demandé !

**_ Eh bien, je sais pas trop. Avec Rin, j'en ai eu deux. Une officielle et une officieuse. Mais dis-moi plutôt ce que tu veux savoir. C'est par rapport à Nagisa !?**

**_ Comment tu as réussi à faire avec ces choses qui t'irritent ou que tu aimais avant mais avec le temps que tu as appris à désaimer. Comment tu as fait pour…, depuis qu'on vit ensemble, j'ai appris d'autres choses sur lui et j'en suis venu à m'dire que ça m'plaisait pas vraiment pourtant, j'veux pas lui faire de mal.**

**_ Rin et moi ont se dispute souvent, c'est toujours rien la plupart du temps mais, c'est plus facile à communiquer comme ça avec lui. …Il est borné. Y'a pas réellement de truc qui m'énerve chez lui donc, je pourrais pas te dire mais, si vraiment ça devait arriver j'pense que j'en parlerais. Tu devrais lui dire les petites choses qui t'irritent pour qu'il puisse les modifier ou juste, les faire quand tu n'es pas là. …Pour moi, le cap des trois ans c'est juste un mythe donc, j'crois pas être le mieux placé.**

Remontant ses lunettes sur le haut de son nez, le Ryugazaki analyse la réponse comme toujours et cherche des indices cachés.  
Réfléchissant aux mots prononcés, il compare également sa relation avec les mots entendus et s'il se fait épier, il ne le remarque pas.  
Le Mikoshiba attend donc tout simplement et termine sa boisson alcoolisé.

**_ Je lui ai déjà dit ce qui me déplaisait chez lui et j'ai l'impression que nos routes se sont éloignées. On n'est plus en phase lui et moi. Nagisa-kun ne pense jamais aux conséquences et m'ennuie toujours quand je suis avec mes senpais pour terminer un devoir ou autre. **

**_ Tu le perds tout seul, Rei ! Tu viens de dire toi-même que tu le rejetais, non !? …Du peu que je le connais, je ne crois pas qu'il ait énormément changé. Mais, tu le fais passer au second plan voir pire et je crois qu'il a simplement tenté de se faire remarquer. Ce n'est pas non plus une question d'année ou quoique ce soit d'autres, la seule question que tu dois te poser c'est : Est-ce qu'il est encore ta priorité ou es-tu passé à autre chose !?**

**_ … …Il n'est plus à l'appartement. Il a décidé de partir quelques temps et je n'ai même pas trouvé de mots pour le retenir. **

Tapotant l'épaule de ce bleu, le carmin a envie de soupirer et de lui lancer un « bon courage, si tu veux que ça fonctionne » mais il s'abstient.  
Il ne préfère pas s'impliquer davantage et puis, il est sûr que l'autre est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il doit faire.  
Au même instant, la porte par laquelle Rei est sortie s'ouvre de nouveau et si le calme était encore présent, maintenant c'est sûr que cela ne sera plus.

**_ Sei-chan, j'te pensais parti, j'te voyais plus ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites !?**

**_ Rien en particulier. …Et tu m'auras sur ton dos toute la soirée, ne t'en fait pas. J'te surveille alors pose tes mains ailleurs que sur mon frère, compris. **

**_ Pas grave, j'attendrais d'être autre part avec lui dans ce cas. Rei, t'as pas l'air en forme toi, y'a un truc que t'as pas digéré !?**

**_ Non, tout va bien. Il faisait simplement trop chaud à l'intérieur. **

Attrapant par l'épaule et enserrant quelque peu celle-ci, le Mikoshiba sourit –_sauf que son sourire n'est pas charmant-._  
Et amenant ce rose avec lui, il demande également à Rei de les suivre pour revenir à l'intérieur et profiter du reste de la soirée en compagnie de leurs amis.

**_ Tu ferais mieux de te trouver quelqu'un d'autre parce que si tu veux jouer avec Momo, tu auras à faire à moi, compris. **

**.**

Il n'avait jamais vu d'yeux aussi sages lancer autant d'éclair.  
A cet instant, c'est ce qu'il pense et c'est ce qu'il ressent. Il est mal à l'aise de ce regard porté sur lui et en même temps, il sait qu'il le mérite alors il ne fait rien pour l'éviter.  
Écoutant les différentes voix qui l'entoure, il les reconnait tous sans problème et quelque part, il est chagriné d'une chose qu'il ne sait pas –_ou qu'il connait trop bien_-.  
A une chaise de là, il y a Nitori, à quatre chaises de là, il y a Haruka et Sousuke et juste un peu plus loin, Gou son tout premier amour.  
Attrapant son verre et buvant une gorgée de son breuvage, un frisson lui parcours l'échine quand il entend un timbre facilement reconnaissable derrière lui.

D'une main nouvellement tremblante, il pose son verre et dégageant ses prunelles ambrées du regard juge d'Haru, il fixe ses mains sous la table occupées d'être triturées par ses soins.  
Très sincèrement, il ne se sent pas à sa place.  
Il n'avait pas envie de venir, pas envie de se montrer, pas envie d'être là tout simplement mais, pour faire plaisir à une fille –_pas n'importe laquelle_\- il a accepté la demande et savoir que cette « fille » est devenue adulte, quelque part, ça l'ennuie.  
Puis entendant une autre voix et sentant une main dans ses cheveux, Momotarou laisse sa tête partir vers l'arrière et tombe dans le sourire de son frère.

**_ Ça va bien, toi !?**

Voyant Seijuurou faire le tour et s'assoir près de lui, un étrange sentiment de soulagement s'installe en lui.  
Suivant du regard celui qu'il connait depuis qu'il est petit, il répond à l'affirmatif à cette question et aux autres questions qui suivent.

**_ Si jamais un truc t'embête, tu me dis ok. **

**_ Tu t'inquiètes toujours trop, Onii-chan. Tu devrais plutôt te soucier de Rin-senpai. **

**_ Ah non, j'ai dit que je ne parlais pas de lui ce soir. …Fait attention à Kisumi pour moi d'accord, ne te laisse pas embarquer dans son jeu. **

Au même instant, le rosé dont on parle fait son apparition non loin de là et reprend sa place.  
Celui-ci se mêle d'une conversation qui ne le regarde pas, taquine le rouquin qui répond aux mesquineries dites et se fait remarquer par un ébène sans le vouloir.  
Retournant peu de temps après à sa place, Sei' quitte son petit-frère et le laisse contre son gré aux mains d'un Shigino.  
Quoique, pour l'instant celui-ci est occupé de répondre à Nitori sur une question banale.

**_ Et toi, tu en penses quoi Momo-chan !?**

**_ Je…, je ne sais pas, Nitori-senpai.**

**_ Oh allez Momo, tu dois bien avoir une petite idée, non. Pourquoi Rin n'est pas là !? Tu penses qu'il s'est disputé avec sa sœur !? Ton frère ne t'a rien dit !?**

**_ Vraiment, je ne sais pas. …Et je préfère ne pas savoir.**

**_ J'aurais bien voulu passer un peu de temps avec Rin-senpai mais bon, j'vais prendre des nouvelles de Mikoshiba-senpai à la place. Je vous laisse un instant. **

D'un sourire, Aiichirou s'échappe alors que Momotarou aimerait le retenir près de lui pour ne pas qu'il « tourne autour » de son frère.  
Instinctivement, il veut juste protéger son ainé même si pour cela, il doit voir ce gris et ce rose parler ensemble. Il préfère souffrir plutôt que de laisser d'autres être blessé.  
Fixant la table de part et d'autres, le rouquin ne se plait pas. Il a peur d'un tas de truc à la fois sans pour autant savoir de quoi il s'agit et supporter le regard bleuté du Nanase le fatigue –_il sait bien qu'il n'est pas désiré à cette soirée-._  
Alors sans se préoccuper d'un basketteur qui lui adresse la parole –_ne l'entendant pas, plus exactement_-, il sort de table et se dirige vers les toilettes.

Sorti de la salle réservée, il passe un long couloir avant de dévier et de prendre la petite porte de secours. Prendre l'air lui fera le plus grand bien.  
Il a besoin de ne plus sentir cette chose oppressante qui l'entoure et le tiraille de toute part.  
S'appuyant sur la porte une seconde ou deux, il respire fortement et expire tout l'air emmagasiné pour relâcher ses épaules et apaiser ses pensées.  
Cependant, quand la porte de métal sur laquelle il s'appuie décide de bouger, il se décale de celle-ci et s'y cache derrière.  
Contre le mur et entendant des pas, la silhouette se montre rapidement et l'orangé se demande pourquoi l'autre est ici.

**_ J'me suis dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de te laisser seul. …Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici !?**

**_ Je prends un peu l'air, on étouffe à l'intérieur non !?**

Sans savoir pourquoi, Kisumi attrape les épaules de son cadet et le plaque contre son torse. Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais, dans cette voix fluette il a entendu un truc déchirant. …Un truc qu'il n'aime pas.  
Se débattant quelque peu et pas vraiment à l'aise de cette action, le rouquin essaie de se dégager même si ses mains s'accrochent à ce pull près de lui.

**_ Si ça va pas, tu peux m'le dire tu sais. Ne garde pas tout pour toi, c'est mauvais et tu vas attraper des rides. **

**_ …Je suis trop jeune pour avoir des rides, Shigino-san. **

Entourant la taille du dit Shigino-san, Momotarou se protège de ce corps contre le sien et laisse sa joue se faire cajoler par une main tendre.  
Pendant quelques minutes plus un bruit ne se fait –_si ce n'est celui de la rue_\- et durant ce lapse de temps, les songes de Momo se calment et s'apaisent.  
Puis et parce que ses lèvres ont envies, on peut entendre un fin filet de voix s'échapper de cette nuit.

**_ Haruka-senpai me fait peur et je préfèrerais qu'il me hurle dessus une bonne fois pour toute au lieu de me donner de plus en plus de remords. …Pis, j'aimerais être aussi intéressant que Nitori-senpai et qu'il n'embête pas mon frère. **

**_ Y'a encore quelques temps de ça, j'ignorais qu'Haru pouvait être rancunier mais cela ne doit pas t'empêcher de passer un bon moment, il faut juste que tu arrives à oublier sa présence. En ce qui concerne Nitori, tu n'as rien à lui envier et pour ce qui est de ton frère, j'vois pas ce qui t'embête mais, il est assez grand et connait Nitori, non ! **

**_ J'ai l'impression que c'est écrit sur mon visage que je suis une mauvaise personne. **

**_ Bon et bien, j'adore cette mauvaise personne que tu es. **

**_ Ce n'est pas drôle, Shigino-san.**

Relevant son visage et faisant la moue, Momotarou soupir tandis que le rose rit légèrement.  
Chiffonnant les cheveux de son cadet, il dépose son front contre celui du plus petit et laisse un moment de flottement entre eux.

**_ Tu sais que ton frère m'a donné l'autorisation de te suivre tout à l'heure. Sans rire, il m'a fait un signe de la tête, parce qu'il a vu que t'étais pas bien. …Tu crois que ça équivaux à son feu vert !?**

**_ …T'es bête, bien sûr que non. **

**_ Pas grave. J'te garde encore un peu si ça te dérange pas. **

Resserrant sa prise sur le corps du roux, l'autre n'a pas son mot à dire et se contente de rester contre cette chaleur nouvelle et ce torse rassurant.  
Tandis qu'à l'intérieur des lieux, les paroles continuent et les différentes conversations prennent d'autres tournants.  
C'est peut-être le cas pour Sousuke, qui espère ne pas faire trop d'erreur. En vrai, il n'a rien à se reprocher, seulement il hésite quand il voit son petit-ami et le Minishiba dans la même pièce.  
Il est du genre à être nerveux et a essayé de deviner les pensées du Nanase. Puis, il a également vu les iris bleus lagon se transformer en orage.

**_ Haru !? **

**_ Hm, désolé. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a !?**

**_ On a l'impression que tu as un peu la tête ailleurs ce soir. **

**_ Non, seulement un peu de fatigue.**

Rassurant la Matsuoka d'une parole, celle-ci acquiesce et reprend sa conversation avec Makoto et Seijuurou.  
Riant de certaines paroles, le noiraud ne préfère pas écouter les paroles lancées dans les airs et se concentrer sur ses propres songes dérangeant, il saisit de cette pauvre main sur sa cuisse.  
Levant son regard vers le brunet, Haruka le dévisage un instant et essaie de comprendre pourquoi ce geste a été fait.  
Suivant les mouvements du Yamazaki, il le voit se pencher vers lui pour atterrir vers son oreille et lui susurrer quelques mots.

**_ Veux-tu qu'on rentre ou non !? Ça ne me dérange pas si tu ne te sens pas bien. **

**_ Ce n'est rien, ça va passer. ...Je reviens, je vais demander en cuisine, s'ils peuvent apporter le gâteau.**

**_ J'vais t'accompagner, j'vais chercher les autres pour leur dire de revenir. **

D'un signe de tête, le Nanase accepte la proposition et sans rien dire au Tachibana et à la violette, les deux s'éclipse de la salle et se sépare…, ou presque.  
Puisqu'inconsciemment Haruka attrape la main de son compagnon pour le stopper dans sa marche. Il aimerait lui dire quelque chose avant, il aimerait lui dire…, lui dire de penser à lui surement.

**_ Ne lui parle pas. … …S'il te plait. **

Automatiquement, Sousuke c'est de qui parle le noiraud et il n'a pas besoin d'explication non plus.  
Accrochant la nuque de son poisson, il lui dépose un maigre baiser sur les lèvres et le rassurant comme il peut, il lui sourit doucement.  
Il ne peut rien faire d'autre, il le sait et il sait aussi qu'il va devoir patienter avant qu'Haruka lui fasse confiance pour la moindre chose.

**_ J'reviens vite. **

Offrant un dernier baiser, il s'échappe peu de temps après et empruntant la porte principale, il ne trouve pas grand monde –_pour ne pas dire, personne_-.  
Faisant le tour de la rue, ses prunelles se posent sur chaque objet et finalement, le brunet revient à l'intérieur et percute un blond passant par-là.

**_ Désolé, Sousuke-chan ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici !?**

**_ J'suis venu te chercher, Haruka est parti chercher le dessert. Tu sais où sont Shigino, Momo et Rei !?**

**_ Aucunes idées. Peut-être aux toilettes sait-on jamais. …Allons-y.**

Faisant le chemin inverse et suivant Nagisa, le Yamazaki ne pipe mot durant tout le court trajet, jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur un rosé et un rouquin.  
Kisumi embête l'orangé qui ronchonne et les apercevant Nagisa les attrape et les préviens.  
Acceptant la demande, les quatre se dirigent maintenant vers la salle et croisant au passage le Nanase, le blondinet c'est ce qu'il doit faire. …C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il entraine le Minishiba à sa suite et que celui-ci le suit avec joie.  
Dans le couloir, les têtes se montrent une par une et finalement, tous sont de nouveau réunis dans cette grande pièce.  
Bientôt, la sucrerie fera son entrée et là, les estomacs seront contentés et les têtes vident de tous sentiments négatifs pendant un lapse de temps relativement court mais qui sera le bienvenu.

**.**

Le gâteau était délicieux, Haru avait encore une fois fait des merveilles avec ces mains et tous l'ont félicités de son travail.  
Attablé et silencieux, cette chose n'est pas chose courante chez un certain blond et s'il fixe les différentes personnes autour de lui et écoute de temps à autre les conversations qu'il peut capter, un léger soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres.  
Il croit être fatigué alors qu'il n'a rien, alors qu'il ne veut pas l'être puisqu'il est ici pour sa meilleure amie mais, la soirée est sans doute trop longue ou alors son humeur n'est pas au beau fixe.

**_ Nagisa, quelque chose ne va pas !?**

**_ Ah non, tout va bien Mako-chan ne t'en fait pas. …T'sais, m'dire que tu vas devenir père me parait étrange. J'veux dire, ça nous rend encore plus vieux d'une certaine manière. **

**_ C'est vrai. J'suis pas encore habitué à l'idée ou juste au fait que ce soit vrai mais, ça me rend heureux à un point inimaginable. **

**_ Vous continuez d'avancer et je trouve ça super, moi. Pis vous êtes tellement bien ensemble, ça ne pouvait qu'évoluer comme ça, pas vrai !?**

Un fin sourire se dessine sur les lèvres du vert à cette remarque et acquiesçant les dires de son ami, il reprend une gorgée de son verre.  
Scrutant une seconde ou deux la violette en pleine discussion avec Sousuke, son œil dérive sans le vouloir sur le bleuté et sentant son pincement au cœur, il mordille sa lèvre et attrape son verre pour le terminer dans la foulée.

**_ Pourquoi Rei et toi êtes en froid !? Et ne me dit pas non, généralement tu aimes le taquiner. **

Attrapant une autre cannette de bière à cette question, le blondinet ne se sent pas très à l'aise et s'il aurait aimé démentir, il ne peut plus. …Il est un livre ouvert pour ces amis, il le sait.  
Mais ce soir, n'est pas comme tous les autres et il peste intérieurement contre ce brunet qui fourre son nez au hasard des histoires qu'il aperçoit.  
Alors si sa réponse se fait un peu brusque, ce n'est pas de sa faute, c'est juste…, qu'il aurait aimé passé une soirée sans se sentir inutile pour un bleu.

**_ On fait une pause et je suis retourné chez ma mère pour quelques temps. **

Ne sachant pas quoi dire –_quoi répondre_\- le Tachibana reste un instant sonné par la nouvelle.  
Pour lui, c'est beaucoup trop surprenant pour être réaliste. De tous ses amis, Nagisa et Rei sont toujours les seuls à être sur la même longueur d'onde. …Alors oui, il ne comprend pas cette soudaine séparation.  
L'épiant de longues secondes, il cherche ses mots et s'excuse silencieusement de sa question et des autres à venir. …Lui, pensait qu'une simple dispute avait eu lieu, rien de grave en somme.

**_ Est-ce que tu veux m'dire pourquoi ou non.**

**_ Parce que…, …parce que je crois qu'il n'a plus besoin de moi, c'est tout. Tu sais, depuis quelques temps, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être le seul à faire des efforts pour notre couple et j'en ai assez.**

**_ J'espère que ça s'arrangera Nagisa et je suis sûr qu'il va se ressaisir. **

**_ Mh. …Moi, …moi j'ai juste besoin de lui. …Enfin, ne parlons pas de ça ce soir, tu veux bien !?**

Frottant fortement dans ses prunelles pour ne rien montrer de ses émotions et sentiments, le doré offre un large sourire à son ami –_et même si celui-ci est sans réel vie_\- Makoto accepte la demande.  
Il ne veut pas le blesser davantage en parlant d'une chose qui le rend triste.  
Remerciant son ainé d'un petit signe, il termine sa boisson nouvellement commencé pour en prendre une autre et s'il n'y fait pas attention, il entend bien sa meilleure amie –_de retour_\- le mettre en garde.

**_ Tu vas être saoul si tu continues ! **

**_ Je bois pour toi puisque tu ne peux plus et ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai pris l'habitude de boire de l'alcool, je le tiens mieux qu'avant ! **

**_ Tiens donc, en voilà une nouvelle. Moi j'te dis que d'ici 20 minutes, si tu continues à ce rythme Rei va devoir te ramener sur son dos. **

**_ Dans 20 minutes tout le monde sera parti, le resto va bientôt fermer. T'as pas vu l'heure ou bien !**

A cette remarque, la jeune fille se tourne vers l'horloge et soupirant, elle se dit que la soirée s'est faite rapidement.  
Les minuits s'affiche bientôt et s'ils ne sont pas les derniers clients, c'est tout comme.  
Soupirant de cette « défaite », elle marmonne des choses qui font rire le blond et reprenant une dernière cannette –_pour la route comme il dit_-, il continue d'oublier ses soucis et de faire la fête avec ses amis.  
Il préfère sourire plutôt que de s'apitoyer sur son sort. En vrai, il préfère juste ne pas penser pour aujourd'hui. Il en a marre de ressasser ses erreurs et de chercher ses fautes.

Non loin de là –_à l'opposé de la table en réalité-,_ le Ryugazaki bien qu'ayant une conversation avec Nitori observe en coin ce doré manquant à son appartement.  
A le voir là, il ne comprend pas pourquoi il n'essaie pas de recoller les morceaux tout de suite puis en y réfléchissant un peu, il se dit…, qu'il ne peut tout simplement pas ignorer ce qui l'embête.  
Alors, il se promet de trouver une solution, dans les livres ou à côté d'une personne compétente il s'en fout.  
Il veut juste retrouver ce Nagisa pour lequel il est tombé amoureux. Il veut retrouver ses premiers sentiments et ne plus s'énerver pour une voix enjouée qui lui titille l'oreille ou une bêtise dite dans le feu de l'action –_bêtise qui le faisait rire avant_-.

Lâchant un soupir de cette constatation, il revient sur le gris à ces côtés et répondant à la question posée, il essaie de ne plus penser au Hazuki.  
Ressassant quelques anecdotes –_années où Rin lui apprenait la nage_\- des sourires se montrent et sans le savoir, il réussit à blesser le blond qui le fixe à cet instant.  
Avant, ils pouvaient se comprendre sans aucun regard maintenant, ils ne se regardent plus et ne se comprennent plus.

**[…]**

* * *

**Terminé.**

J'avoue avec Rin dans les parages ça aurait été légèrement plus tendu encore et avec ce chapitre, je viens de me rendre compte que chacun avait leur problème. Une fois, tous réunis c'était plus flagrant pour moi !  
Comme quoi, on croit connaitre les amis et en vrai, ils sont tous des bras-cassés... .

Sinon, qu'attendez-vous pour la semaine prochaine!?

Je vous embrasse, j'espère que votre week-end se passe bien et profitez de la semaine à venir!

**L.**


	19. 19: Bonne et mauvaise humeur

**Bonjour à vous toutes -et tous!?-**

J'ai réussi à le terminer, le timing était serré mais j'ai tenue bon ! En même temps, je ne pouvais faire autrement des suppliques ont surgis... .

J'espère que comme à chaque fois, il soit à la hauteur de vos espérances _-toutes les semaines je prie le seigneur pour ça (eh oui, quand même)_\- et sur ceux, après vous avoir souhaité un bon dimanche, je vous laisse avec les quelques informations ci-dessous.

**Rating**: K+

**Pairing**: MikoRin - MakoGou - ReiGisa - KisuMomo

**Disclaimer**: Mes petits Free ne m'appartiennent pas. Pourtant j'ai entamé des négociations pour obtenir le Mikoshiba mais pas moyen!

**Résumé**: On ne peut pas tous être "bien" en même temps, ce n'est pas possible. Tout comme on ne peut pas tous broyer du noir. La vie est faite de haut et de bas et c'est à nous seul de pouvoir les surmonter.

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

**Bonne et mauvaise humeur.**

* * *

Dans le salon, mère et fils parlent.  
Rin a voulu s'éloigner de la ville et quoi de mieux que de retrouver un endroit qui rassure et qui vous mets en confiance !? Rien. Dans la maison familiale, la matriarche Matsuoka a été quelque peu surprise de voir son fils lui rendre visite et en même temps…, pas tant que ça.  
Quand hier au matin sa fille lui a téléphoné pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, elle savait. Elle savait qu'une chose allait se produire.  
Appelez ça comme vous voulez, l'instinct maternel ou le sixième sens, peu importe…, c'est juste, qu'elle connait ses enfants et les réactions souvent excessives de Rin.

D'ailleurs, elle a été très peinée de l'apprendre et d'entendre sa fille les larmes au bord des lèvres.  
Y'avait comme un déchirement qui lui arraché le cœur et pour la première fois, elle avait du mal à trouver les mots adéquates.  
Mais ayant tenu bon, elle réussit à rassurer sa fille et maintenant, elle est occupé de faire la même chose avec son grand et imbécile de fils.  
Elle ne le blâme pas, seulement, elle se dit qu'il aurait pu trouver d'autres mots. Qu'il aurait pu y réfléchir avant. Mais Rin ne réfléchit jamais avant d'agir !

**_ Ta sœur n'aurait pas pu faire meilleur choix que Tachibana-kun et tu le sais, n'est-ce pas… . Tu sais qu'il prendra soin d'elle. Il le fait déjà et il s'en sort à merveille, non !? …Il faut que tu l'as laisse faire sa propre vie, Rin. …Soit heureux pour elle. …S'il te plait.**

**_ Mais…, maman…- Si jamais-**

**_ Si jamais quelque chose devait arriver, ce dont je doute fortement, tu serais là pour elle n'est-ce pas !? Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'une chose pareille se produise. Makoto-kun prendra toujours soin de Gou, on le sait tous les deux alors peut-être…, que tu devrais t'excuser, tu ne crois pas !?**

**_ J'veux pas qu'elle souffre.**

**_ Elle va en souffrir si tu continues d'être aussi têtu. Si tu vas lui parler, elle t'excusera j'en suis sûre. **

Un bruit se fait alors à l'entrée et abandonnant son fils pour ouvrir la porte à un inconnu, Rin se pose maladroitement dans le canapé et réfléchit aux mots dits depuis la veille.  
Sa mère a probablement raison –_il le sait_\- mais, y'a quand même cette pointe au niveau de son cœur qui fait que… . Qu'il souffre d'une raison inconnue. Fermant les yeux et laissant son visage à l'intérieur de ses mains, il ne fait pas attention à la voix de sa mère et retrouvant un peu de sérénité dans son corps, une main se pose dans ses cheveux.  
Laissant un grognement s'échapper de ses lèvres, il daigne tout de même faire face à sa mère et fronçant les sourcils, il s'étonne également _–et du piment se dessine sur ses joues pendant une longue seconde-._

**_ Regarde qui est là, Rin. …Je vous laisse discuter, d'accord. Je serais dans la cuisine. Seijuurou-kun, ne soit pas trop dur avec cette tête de linotte d'accord. **

Frappant gentiment l'épaule de son gendre, elle est récompensée d'un sourire que seul ce rouge sait faire et se tournant vers ce mauve qui n'a pas bougé, le Mikoshiba scrute celui-ci sans rien dire.  
Détournant rapidement le regard, Rin se sent atrocement coupable pour le coup et s'emmêlant les doigts, un pincement de lèvre s'effectue.

**_ …Capitaine…**

Malgré lui, le carmin ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à l'entente de son ancien titre. Quand son amant l'appelle ainsi, c'est qu'il est réellement démuni et fautif.  
Alors laissant trainer ce rictus sur le coin de ses lèvres –_qui s'agrandit doucement_-, il dépose une main sur l'épaule de son cadet et l'obligeant à le regarder, il commande un ordre.

**_ Et si on allait dehors prendre l'air !? **

D'un signe de tête, le mauve accepte et se laissant entrainant, il resserre cette main chaude qui l'enveloppe et essaie de ne pas la lâcher.  
Une fois à l'extérieur –_sur le terrain de cette grande maison ou le soleil se trouve haut dans le ciel_-, Seijuurou se laisse bercer par une légère brise et faisant face –_par la suite_\- au Matsuoka, des mots reprennent et se laissent entendre.

**_ T'sais quand tu m'as laissé le mot au matin, j'me suis dit que c'était pas la peine que j'te poursuive même si j'avais une petite idée d'où tu te trouvais. …Et si tu veux savoir, le diner s'est plutôt bien passé pis quand j'ai vu Gou, j'me suis dit que j'devais te ramener par tous les moyens possibles. …Est-ce que tu veux me parler maintenant ou pas !?**

**_ J'ai vraiment été un connard avec elle mais entendre ça d'Haruka, ça m'a vraiment surpris. Y'a une semaine encore, j'pouvais même pas concevoir le fait que Kou soit aussi… …adulte. Pour moi, c'est ma petite sœur et maintenant…, maintenant je sais plus.**

**_ Elle restera toujours ta petite sœur, Rin et elle aura toujours besoin de toi sauf que maintenant, c'est une autre personne qui prend soin d'elle et qui veille sur elle. …Tachibana-kun est bien dans ce rôle non. **

**_ Elle aurait dû rester vieille fille. **

Souriant un peu plus des mots qu'il entend, Seijuurou est soulagé de le voir plus posé et moins énervé.  
Passant une main dans ses cheveux, le rouge fixe un instant l'horizon et le décor serein qui les entourent pour reprendre la totalité de ses pensées.

**_ Bien…, alors elle sera heureuse de te voir. Et n'oublie pas de t'excuser auprès de Tachibana-kun parce que tu l'as quand même bien amoché !**

Fixant le dos du vermillon, le Matsuoka tend sa main et agrippant doucement le gilet de son ainé, il dépose son front entre les omoplates de celui-ci.  
La lèvre mordue et le regard légèrement embué, Rin voit sa respiration se saccadé pour une raison qu'il connait et laissant son cœur se serré, il bredouille des mots à lui-même et au rouge –_puisqu'il est certain que l'autre l'écoute-._

**_ J'suis désolé de m'en être prit à toi. Je t'aime et tout ce que j'ai pu te dire était faux… . J'me suis juste senti trahi alors que t'es le dernier qui pourrait m'faire un truc pareil. …Excuse-moi, capitaine~**

S'échappant de la prise du mauve pour se retourner, il se fait rapidement rattraper par des mains timides sur son t-shirt et encerclant son compagnon, Seijuurou dépose son menton sur le crâne près de lui.  
Un moment de silence se crée entre les deux et cajolant le requin, il ne peut faire autrement que de le resserrer et d'embrasser les quelques mèches violines.

**_ Quand tu m'appelles comme ça, j'peux pas faire autrement que de t'excuser, Rin. Je t'aime aussi, tellement que j'en deviens fou parfois, même si tu piques quelques crises de temps à autre. …C'est comme ça que t'es et c'est peut-être un peu pour ça que je t'ai voulu aussi. **

Essuyant les prunelles humides du mauve, un large sourire accueille le Matsuoka et se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, il capture ce sourire lumineux tout en continuant de le tenir fermement.  
Par la suite, l'un contre l'autre et durant un temps indéfini, il reste ainsi. Sans bouger et dans les bras de l'autre. Ils se ressourcent, s'alimentent de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'une voix les interpelle.

**_ Est-ce que vous restez à diner !?**

_**_ Oui, on s'en va ce soir d'accord !?**_

La question est posée au rouge avant que cette chose ne soit confirmé à sa mère et laissant le rouge décider, Mikoshiba répond à sa belle-mère puisque le violet veut rester muet à toute autre personne que ce carmin.  
Et quand ils repartiront, Rin sait qu'il va devoir affronter sa sœur et il espère que son vermillon sera à ses côtés.

**.**

Allongé au travers de son lit, le blond ne dit pas un mot et se contente d'épier son plafond blanc sans rien faire.  
Ou à la limite, il se bat avec la poussière qui danse ici et là à l'aide de sa main.  
Depuis quelques jours, il ne sait plus bien s'il doit se sentir bien ou non. La seule chose qu'il sait, c'est qu'il est bienheureux de se retrouver chez sa mère.  
Il s'est fait passer pour malade auprès de sa famille et d'une voix faible, il s'est entendu dire qu'il avait besoin de calme.  
Et depuis deux jours, il reste enfermé dans sa chambre. Sans vraiment manger, sans vraiment avoir de vie sociale, sans vraiment regarder ce qui l'entoure non plus.

Il cogite, jamais il n'a autant réfléchit de sa vie depuis aujourd'hui –_à part peut-être quand il était au collège_\- et ça lui donne mal à la tête.  
Il a mal aux yeux aussi de les sentir verser des larmes et il a mal au cœur de penser à quelqu'un qui se contrefout surement de lui.  
Soupirant et laissant ses prunelles dans le vide, elles n'ont jamais été aussi sombres et éteintes.  
Bougeant mollement de quelques millimètres à peine, il se fatigue de ne rien faire et de ne rien entendre également.  
C'est vrai qu'il est venu ici pour se reposer et surement trouver une solution mais, il n'est pas sûr d'y arriver seul. Et il aimerait dormir aussi. …Un peu, le temps de reposer son esprit.

Et là, une frappe se fait à sa porte. Il ne veut pas parler alors, il ne dit rien. Il fait « le mort » et il sait bien faire ce genre de chose.  
Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pense parce que la frappe sur sa porte persiste et même qu'une voix se fait entendre.  
Essayant de s'assoir, il ébouriffe ses cheveux sans le vouloir et si sa bouche s'ouvre, aucuns mots n'arrivent jusqu'à ses lèvres. …Il ne peut tout simplement rien dire parce qu'il sait qui se trouve derrière cette planche de bois.  
Et il n'a pas envie de lui parler ou de lui confier quoique ce soit. Enfin, il n'a juste pas le courage d'entendre des mots qui peuvent faire mal et sans son autorisation, une porte s'active.

**_ Hé Nagisa. Maman m'a dit que tu étais rentré pour quelques jours et que tu ne te sentais pas bien. **

**_ …Je vais bien…, c'est juste un peu de fièvre.**

La jeune blonde s'avance dans la chambre et prenant place près de son petit-frère, elle le fixe et dépose sa main sur ce front en parfait état –_elle en est sur_-.  
Épiant par la suite le doré, un petit sourire de compassion s'installe sur les lèvres de la blonde et recoiffant quelque peu le plus petit, elle reprend doucement.

**_ C'est au cœur que t'as mal, non !? T'as toujours été sensible Na-chan. …Est-ce que tu veux me parler !?**

**_ Non. … …J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser mais, j'veux pas que tu te moques alors s'il te plait Nanako laisse-moi tranquille et dit à maman que ce n'est rien, qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas.**

Dans une impulsion, la sœur prend son cadet dans ses bras et le serrant du plus qu'elle le peut, elle lui envoie tout l'amour qu'elle a pour lui.  
Le protégeant du mieux possible, du mieux qu'elle croit pouvoir de toutes ses choses qui font du mal à Nagisa, elle le resserre à elle et lui cramponne les vêtements pour qu'il sache qu'il ne se retrouve pas seul.

**_ Jamais je me moquerais d'une chose à laquelle tu tiens et qui te met dans cet état. Alors vas-y, dis-moi et j'te promets de t'aider du mieux que je peux. **

Levant ses prunelles violettes –_humides et embuées_-, il cherche sur le visage de cette blonde la moindre trace de mensonge et étrangement, il ne trouve rien.  
Peut-être cherche-t-il mal, il ne sait pas mais à l'instant, il a envie de se confier ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

**_ Je…, j'ai dit à Rei que je voulais faire un break même si ce n'est pas vrai. Je les fais parce qu'il n'aurait jamais osé. **

Ravalant ses larmes et mordant sa lèvre du plus fort qu'il le peut, il attend d'entendre un truc, quelque chose qui pourrait le rassurer.  
Et s'il sait qu'il a osé révéler sa relation avec ce bleuté, il sait aussi que rien ne va plus changer maintenant.  
Nanako –_elle_\- se doutait déjà de sa relation avec le Ryugazaki alors, elle ne prend le temps de le taquiner sur sa cachoterie.

**_ Pourquoi !? Je veux dire, il s'est passer quelque chose !?**

**_ Je pense qu'il ne m'aime plus et moi je l'aime trop. …Je l'aime tellement que mon cœur est sur le point d'exploser. Il ne m'a pas retenu quand je suis parti, il m'a juste regardé faire. Je sais pas quoi faire, je- … …Je-**

Essuyant les larmes de son jeune frère, la jeune femme souffre avec lui mais se montrant forte pour celui-ci, elle le rassure de quelques mots –_comme quand il était petit_-.  
Le cajolant doucement, lui souriant tendrement et l'enserrant parfois, elle cherche quoi répondre. Quoi faire, quoi lui dire.

**_ Tu veux que j'aille lui botter le cul !? J'en suis capable, tu n'as qu'à m'en donner l'ordre. On ne peut pas traiter mon frère comme ça. Mais…, j'espère que tu te trompes. Quand il est venu ici pour** **Thanksgiving, je l'avais trouvé attentionné à ton égard et il te regardait avec tendresse. Je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication rationnelle à tout ça.**

**_ Hum…, est-ce que tu sais laquelle !? …Peut-être que je suis e-**

**_ Tu es parfait, Nagisa ! Eh, n'oublie pas que tu as été élevé dans la meilleure famille qui soit alors, tais-toi. …Il a peut-être ces règles.**

Un faible sourire se montre et se fait entendre. Sa sœur a le don de rendre des choses drôles sans le vouloir et il est heureux de ça. …De lui parler.  
Essuyant ses joues et faisant face à sa sœur, il essaie de trouver le sourire mais c'est difficile. Tellement difficile qu'il n'y arrive pas.

**_ Je vais faire mon enquête, ça te vas !? Je dois de toute façon me rendre à Tokyo et je pourrais avoir plus d'information.**

**_ Ne fait pas ça, je n'ai pas besoin de ça, d'accord. …ça va je t'assure.**

**_ Qui tu essaies de convaincre, toi ou moi !? Peut-être qu'à force de te le répéter tu y croiras vraiment mais c'est ok, je ne ferais rien jusqu'à ce que tu me donnes le feu vert.**

**_ Je ne te le donnerais pas et ne dit rien. Ne parle de ça à personne, s'il te plait. …J'veux pas, je ne veux embêter personne avec ça.**

**_ Espèce d'imbécile, une famille s'est fait pour soutenir chaque membre quand ça ne va pas. Tu ne nous embête pas enfin si mais c'est juste parce que t'es le dernier de la famille ! Je garderais le secret, promis.**

**.**

Nerveux, il joue depuis quelques minutes avec son verre au lieu de le boire et épie les messages de son cellulaire pour ne pas mordre sa lèvre à sang.  
Tapotant légèrement une réponse, Rin se sent étrangement nauséeux. Maintenant, il a conscience qu'il a surement fait du mal à sa sœur et peut-être qu'il aurait dû demander à ce rouge de prendre son après-midi et de l'accompagner.  
Envoyant son dernier message à son petit-ami, une silhouette s'avance vers lui et ce mauve l'a reconnait sans mal puisqu'il s'agit de sa sœur.

Les deux se saluent d'un signe de tête, d'aucuns mots puisqu'ils ne savent plus parler et prenant place près de son frère, on peut aussi distinctement voir Makoto pointer le bout de son nez et s'installer face au Matsuoka.  
Rin les a expressément demander de venir et maintenant qu'il se retrouve là. Il a étrangement le trac. Il ne sait pas par où commencer. Quoi dire ou quoi faire.  
Les deux nouveaux venus le dévisagent et le requin ne peut faire autrement que de se défendre –_comme par instinct_-.  
Alors d'un regard noir, il les intime de se taire et appelant une serveuse non loin de là, le Tachibana commande une boisson.

**_ Pourquoi veux-tu nous voir, Rin !? …T'sais, j'avais pas l'intention de venir, c'est Makoto qui m'a obligé alors si tu as quelque chose à me dire, c'est maintenant.**

**_ Ne croit pas que j'ai l'intention de le remercier de ça. **

**_ Ça ne m'étonne même pas. …Merci.**

Souriant pour ce verre déposé, Gou prend une gorgée de son cola et revenant vers son ainé, elle attend le regard inquisiteur et froid.  
Observant les deux violets, le brunet aimerait commencer mais, il préfère d'abord entendre les paroles de son vieil ami. …Il est sûr qu'il ne les a pas fait venir pour rien mais connaissant les Matsuoka et s'il les laisse se chamailler, rien de bon n'en sortira.

**_ Rin, est-ce que tu veux bien me laisser commencer !?**

Un regard sang qui donne la chair de poule déteint sur le vert et serrant les poings, le Tachibana n'a pas l'intention de revenir en arrière.  
Ils doivent débloquer cette situation et puis ce violet à fait le premier pas en les invitant, n'est-ce pas !? C'est à eux trois de continuer et aller de l'avant.

**_ J'aime ta sœur et je ferais tout pour elle, j'aimerais que tu me fasses confiance pour ça. …Tu sais, c'était pas prévu qu'elle tombe enceinte, c'était pas prévu que tu l'apprennes de la sorte. Gou voulait te le dire elle-même, elle voulait faire ça au calme et c'est sans doute de ma faute si tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. Mais i-**

**_ Moi, je veux simplement savoir si tu as l'intention de rester avec elle, de prendre soin de Gou et de ne pas l'abandonner. Si votre décision est sur et pas prise sur l'instant du moment. Si tu as l'intention de tout pour elle, même l'impossible. …Et toi, j'veux savoir si tu es sur de toi. Ça va faire un sacré changement dans ta vie, tout va être bouleversé et tu n'auras plus une minute pour toi. Est-ce que tu veux vraiment devenir…- …est-ce que tu veux vraiment de cet enfant, Kou !?**

Les poings serrés sur la table et le regard devenu pourpre, Rin attend une réponse des deux. Il ne veut pas…, ne veut pas que sa sœur regrette ou autre.  
Puis faisant un geste, la jeune femme attrape la main de son frère et la resserre dans un geste tendre et dans un mince sourire. …A l'instant, elle reconnait son ainé et sent son cœur s'apaiser d'une chose qui la rassure et la calme.

**_ Tu devrais le savoir, Rin. Je ferais tout pour ta sœur même l'impossible alors, tu peux compter sur moi. J'ai l'intention d'aller nulle part et je l'a rendrais heureuse, soit-en sur.**

**_ Ce n'est pas une décision que j'ai prise sur un coup de tête, je peux te l'assurer. Oni-chan, je sais ce que tu peux penser mais, je t'assure qu'on y a bien réfléchit. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi, Makoto est là. …Tout se passera bien, tu verras et puis, tu seras là pour moi toi aussi, pas vrai. **

Fixant la violette, le regard du requin devient plus tendre et posant sa main sur le haut du crâne de la jeune fille, un mince sourire se dessine sur le visage de Rin.  
La voir changer, la voir grandir lui fait peur et en même temps, il ne peut rien y faire. Il peut juste être fier d'elle. La regarder avancer et la soutenir.

**_ …Évidemment que je serais là pour toi, imbécile.**

Laissant un sourire rayonnant orner ses lèvres, la mauve se jette dans les bras de son frère et sentant, Rin la serrer, elle continue d'agrandir son sourire jusqu'à en avoir mal.  
Le remerciant pour une chose qu'elle ignore, Gou ne relâche plus sa prise qu'elle a sur son ainé et reste à l'abri dans ces bras qu'elle connait depuis toujours.  
Heureux de ça, Rin caresse les cheveux de sa cadette et levant son regard vers le brun face à lui, un pincement de lèvre s'effectue et un baiser se pose sur le crâne de la plus petite.

**_ Tu as intérêt à prendre soin d'elle Makoto et à prendre tes responsabilités. …Félicitation Gou, je suis heureux pour toi, …sincèrement. **

**_ …Oni-chan~…, merci. **

Ayant l'approbation de son frère, elle se sent incroyablement bien.  
Reprenant par la suite sa place, elle observe son petit-ami avec bonheur et lui attrapant la main, elle lui demande un accord tacite d'une chose dont ils ont déjà discuté ensemble.

**_ Au faite, je suis désolé pour ça Makoto. …C'était pas nécessairement voulu, du moins maintenant.**

**_ Vous les Matsuoka êtes une race à part alors bon, on oublie !? **

**_ Oui mais, t'as intérêt à être au petit soin pour elle et-**

**_ Oui, oui Oni-chan, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. …Dit, Makoto et moi, on aimerait savoir si tu serais d'accord pour, pour être son parrain. **

Regardant à tour de rôle les deux personnes à ses côtés, le mauve est surpris. Cette demande est étrange et pas vraiment prévu.  
Pourquoi lui !? Pourquoi demander une chose comme celle-ci maintenant !? Pourquoi !?

**_ Quoi, mais… !? J'pensais que vous l'auriez demandé à Haruka, plus tard. …C'est-, pourquoi moi !?**

**_ Bien, parce que tu es Rin, Oni-chan. A qui d'autre j'aurais pu demander et puis, je sais que tu seras aussi protecteur avec lui qu'avec moi alors, ça me va. …Tu acceptes !?**

**_ Haruka, ça sera pour le prochain, n'est-ce pas Gou !**

**_ Oi, ne pense même pas à un prochain, Tachibana sinon c'est un séjour à l'hôpital qui t'attend. … … . …Je, je crois que je peux accepter ça.**

Souriant de nouveau et revenant dans les bras de son frère, Kou est finalement heureuse que le vert lui ait forcé la main à venir et le remerciant, elle taquine son frère sur les dernières phrases dites.  
Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, on peut apercevoir Rin et Makoto se serrer la main.  
En signe de paix, en gage de confiance. …Une sorte de passage de relai sans doute aussi.

**.**

Au même instant que Rin, Makoto et Gou, dans le café d'en face, Momotarou et son capitaine conversent tranquillement de leur journée d'aujourd'hui et de leur entrainement terminé.  
Un chocolat chaud à la main pour le rouquin et un soda pour l'autre, les deux s'entendent bien et se font confiance mutuellement.  
Parlant des différentes compétitions qu'ils ont déjà tenues et comparant les chronos de ces nombreux nageurs, Kirishima Ikuya –_un peu plus grand que le roux, fin et tsundère à ces heures perdues- _discute dans le même temps avec son cadet.  
Il a bien vu que le comportement de l'orangé avait quelque peu changé. Il a retrouvé son sourire oublié et son visage enjoué.

**_ Intéressant. Enfin, si tout c'est bien passé c'est le principal mais ça n'explique pas ton regain d'énergie et d'enthousiasme.**

**_ Je suis toujours enthousiaste et souriant, capitaine ! **

**_ Mais oui…, en attendant je crois assez bien te connaitre pour dire qu'une chose s'est passé pour toi et pas n'importe laquelle. Enfin bon, si tu ne veux rien me dire, ça te regarde.**

Bougonnant face à son ainé, Momo préfère boire son chocolat et se taire plutôt que de dire des choses qu'il regretterait par la suite.  
Laissant un rictus trainer sur le coin de sa lèvre, l'ébène aux reflets violets n'embête pas plus son ami et termine de pointer les performances du dernier nageur.

**_ Il s'est peut-être passé quelque chose mais comme je ne suis jamais pris de chance, je préfère ne pas en parler sinon… .**

**_ Sinon, ça va mal se terminer c'est ça. Je ne t'embête plus avec ça, promis. En attendant, promet-moi de venir un peu plus tôt demain. **

**_ Pourquoi !? Tu as décidé de qui participerais au tournoi inter-université !? Est-ce que ça sera les même personne pour les nationales ou pas !? Est-ce que je suis pris !? Capitaine, dites-moi, je suis dedans ou pas !?**

**_ Attend donc demain pour le savoir. …Ou alors si tu allais me chercher un café, peut-être que je serais plus apte à parler. **

Ne perdant pas une minute, le Minishiba accourt vers le comptoir et cela fait sourire les prunelles vertes. Il n'a jamais vu autant d'innocence dans une même personne et il espère que personne ne se joue de cela.  
Rangeant les nombreuses feuilles qu'il avait étalé ici et là sur la table –_comme la plupart des étudiants qui occupent ce café-,_ il saisit d'apercevoir ce roux revenir rapidement et sans renverser une goutte de sa boisson demandée.  
Puis reprenant sa place, l'orangé ne remarque pas une personne le fixer par-delà la vitre et entrer par la suite dans le petit établissement qui était encore bien calme avant son arrivé.

**_ Pourquoi traines-tu ici Momo-chan alors que tu devrais être dans ta chambre à faire tes devoirs !? **

**_ Shigino-san ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici !? **

Il ne sait pas si c'est la panique qui le gagne ou la surprise. Le Mikoshiba ne s'attendait pas à voir débarquer ce rosé ici et lui parler tout aussi naturellement.  
Le capitaine des lieux –_lui_\- observe simplement le nouvel énergumène et les réactions changeantes de son cadet. Il trouve cela assez amusant en réalité et divertissant.

**_ Tu sais, on voit à travers la vitre. Alors, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. **

**_ Shigino laisse-le tranquille, on doit aller à l'entrainement et si on est encore en retard le coach va gueuler !**

**_ Ouais, ouais. …Tiens Daichi, j'te présente Momo-chan, tu te rappelles, j'arrêtais pas de t'embêter avec lui quand on était en Chine.**

**_ Eh bien Momo, je ne sais pas comment tu arrives à le supporter, il est d'un chiant ! **

Le « Daichi » en question –_Brun avec des prunelles d'ors, grand et ayant une carrure légèrement plus fort que Kisumi_\- prend place non loin de l'ébène et soupirant de tout son souk, silencieusement il demande à l'inconnu à ces côtés de l'aider.  
…De l'aider à faire déguerpir ce Kisumi collant et véritablement emmerdant quand il veut.

**_ J't'emmerde ok ! Et toi, qui es-tu !? Shigino Kisumi, enchanté. **

**_ Kirishima Ikuya, je suis le capitaine de Momotarou et d'ailleurs, on va devoir y aller, n'est-ce pas !?**

Se levant de son siège et laissant un sourire trainer, le noiraud s'excuse auprès du brun récemment installé et attendant maintenant son cadet, il croise les bras sur son torse et scrute l'orangé –_qui se bat avec le rose ou se chamaille-._

**_ Quoi faire !? Alors qu'on vient de se retrouver lui et moi. **

**_ Peu importe, toi tu me suis Shigino et ne discute pas. **

Les deux « responsables » attendent sagement les deux « amoureux » bien que cela ne se sache pas.  
Essayant au maximum de ne pas fixer Kisumi, Momo détourne sans arrêt le regard et répond rapidement aux questions posés discrètement par ce joueur professionnel de basket.  
Malheureusement, la moindre petite chose est aperçue de la part d'Ikuya et payant les consommations bien tranquillement, Shigino se fait trainer et brutaliser par son ami.

**_ On n'a plus le temps, déjà que tu m'as fait faire un détour ! Grouille-toi, on sort d'ici. …Momo, désolé du dérangement. …Capitaine, bonne fin de journée.**

**_ Au revoir Daichi-san, Kisumi-san. **

**_ Je t'appelle tout à l'heure, Momo. **

Et rapidement, il se fait jeter hors du café et petit à petit, le calme revient.  
Suivant du regard les deux amis de son cadet, le noiraud soupir doucement et demande à ce roux s'il veut bien le suivre.  
Se remettant de ses émotions, le Mikoshiba accepte de vive-voix et se levant rapidement de la banquette, ses petites rougeurs précédemment apparues, s'estompent tranquillement.  
Sur les trottoirs et prenant le chemin inverse des deux basketteurs, les prunelles vertes dérivent doucement vers celles ambrées –_qui ne voient pas_\- et pense à haute voix.

**_ …C'est donc à cause de lui, ta bonne humeur. Je comprends maintenant.**

**_ Non, capitaine ! J'veux dire… …non. Pourquoi dire une telle chose !?**

**_ Pour rien. …Bien rentrons, le souper va bientôt être servi.**

**.**

**_ On dit que t'as pas encore retrouvé ta soi-disant moitié.**

**_ Et on dit que t'es un crétin fini mais jamais devant de toi pour ne pas te froisser. **

Les deux se fusillent méchamment et à l'extérieur du commissariat, ils peuvent s'en donner à cœur de joie de leur querelle sans sens et inutile.  
L'un terminant sa boisson, l'autre assis sur le capot de la voiture, ils ne s'entendent pas –_c'est un fait_\- mais, ils sont toujours amener à se croiser et leurs efforts –_même sincère certaines fois_\- ne sont pas suffisant pour une « bonne entente ».

**_ Tu veux que j'aille le récupérer et au passage lui dire qu'il fait fausse route avec toi. **

**_ Non ça ira mais, c'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour nous. Si tu veux savoir, j'ai été le chercher le lendemain du diner que Gou et Makoto avaient organisé. **

**_ Et il t'a suivi !? Tu l'as menacé ou un truc du genre !?**

**_ Aucunes menaces. Prend un peu exemple sur moi et peut-être que ton couple fonctionnerait mieux. Pourquoi n'écoutes-tu pas les conseils de tes ainés !?**

Serrant les poings et fusillant son a.i.n.é du regard, une frappe se montre sur l'épaule du Yamazaki et tournant l'œil vers celui qui a osé l'emmerder, il rencontre le coéquipier de ce rouge souriant mesquinement.  
Lâchant un soupir ou un juron silencieux, il observe le nouveau venu ouvrir la portière de la voiture de service et remet son attention sur le vermillon peu de temps après.

**_ Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, toi tu t'es juste incrusté en fourbe et tu continues de le faire.**

**_ …Hé vous deux, vous continuez encore vos chamailleries. Yamazaki-kun, tu sais bien que Seijuurou est un bon gars et que Rin-chan est entre de bonnes mains alors arrête de le provoquer à chaque fois.**

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu en sais toi ! Rin est-**

**_ Est-ce qu'elle te semble malheureuse ou mal dans sa peau depuis qu'ils sont ensembles !? Est-ce qu'elle s'est déjà plainte de Seijuurou si fort qu'elle te paraissait au bord de l'asphyxie !? …Si c'est pas le cas alors il serait temps pour toi, d'accepter. …Sur ceux, on doit y aller Mikoshiba, on a été appelé.**

**_ Ok ! …Et toi ne dit rien, il ne conçoit pas que Rin puisse être un mec. **

Encore un peu étonné des mots vrais qu'il a pu entendre et du « elle » en désignant Rin, Sousuke laisse les deux flics s'échapper sans rien répliquer.  
Cependant, un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres et son envie de téléphone au Matsuoka se fait grande.

**.**

La soirée déjà lancée, les crayons et les livres rangés, il se permet de se détendre autour d'un verre avec ces amis et d'oublier ses problèmes pendant un temps.  
Un verre de bière à la main et un rire près de son oreille, il se permet de répondre à son interlocuteur et d'entamer un autre sujet de discussion.  
Entouré de ces senpai et de son cadet, il se permet de relâcher ses épaules et de consentir à la demande de Nanami en ce qui concerne une autre tournée.  
La discussion se voulant légère, Rei ne fait pas réellement attention aux gestes et aux attentions que l'autre peut lui porter.

Tout est anodin mais si ce blond apercevait cette scène, il en tirerait des conclusions hâtives et certainement néfastes pour son pauvre cœur mit à rude épreuve.  
Jouant à un jeu enfantin, Rei et les trois autres laissent leurs bonnes humeurs déteindre sur la soirée et s'ils sont quelque peu éméchés, ce n'est rien de grave. Ils n'auront qu'à rentrer en métro.  
La dernière tournée s'effectue et si celle-ci se termine rapidement, ils quittent le bar après avoir payé et rencontre bien vite un trottoir légèrement froid et peu avenant.  
Proposant un dernier verre dans l'un des appartements, la proposition est accepté et une voix se fait entendre derrière ce petit groupe.

Se retournant puisque son prénom a été lancé dans les airs, le bleuté observe celui qu'il peut bien connaitre et reconnait sans mal un grand brun recouvert d'un épais manteau.  
Saluant poliment ces autres inconnus, Makoto emprunte pendant un temps indéfini le Ryugazaki et s'excusant, ils s'éloignent légèrement et se fixent comme si l'un essayait de sonder l'autre.  
C'est là que la voix du Tachibana s'élève et se renseignant quelque peu sur la situation actuelle, il s'étonne de voir le bleuté prendre sa à la légère –_comme si tout cela n'était rien-._

**_ Tu sors de plus en plus souvent avec tes amis, j'ai l'impression.**

**_ Est-ce que tu me juges !? J'ai bien le droit de décompresser de temps à autre, non. **

**_ Ouais, enfin tu fais ce que tu veux. C'est juste étonnant puisque d'habitude tu préfères étudier la théorie et rarement passer à la pratique. **

**_ Comme quoi, tout le monde peut changer.**

**_ Ryugazaki-senpai, dépêche-toi y fait froid ! **

Faisant un signe au doré qui le hèle, il reporte son regard sur le brunet qui se permet de le juger et doucement le violet de ses iris foncent et se dilue en encre.  
Le Tachibana remarque bien ce changement et il ne sait pourquoi mais, il ne peut que se dire que Nagisa a eu raison de partir quelques temps.

**_ As-tu quelque chose d'autre à me dire Tachibana-senpai ou non !?**

**_ Ouais. Je comprends pourquoi il préfère te fuir si tu laisses les choses se dégrader ainsi. Je sais pas ce que tu fous mais, je ne te reconnais pas. **

**_ C'est tout !?**

**_ Fait attention à toi, parfois on se rend compte trop tard de ce qu'on a perdu.**

La fin de la phrase terminée, Rei s'échappe de là et rejoint ses amis.  
Il sait bien qu'il ne devrait pas faire comme si rien ne le préoccupait ou le ronger mais pour l'instant, c'est la seule solution qu'il ait trouvé pour ne pas retrouver son appartement vide.  
Depuis que ce blondin n'est plus, il n'a plus aucun gout à revenir chez lui –_chez eux_\- et s'il a pensé à le ramener, il ne l'a pas fait.  
Il sait juste que pour l'instant il a besoin de changer d'air.  
Peut-être besoin de perdre quelque chose pour se rendre compte d'un truc qu'il a oublié.

**[…]**

* * *

**Terminé.**

D'ailleurs en parlant de bonne et de mauvaise chose, je crois pouvoir dire qu'un lemon se montrera d'ici peu. Alors, je ne sais pas s'il va couvrir un chapitre entier ou seulement la moitié -_puisque je suis en pleine phase de négociation_\- mais, je peux seulement dire -_pas affirmer_\- que le rating changera surement.

Je ne dis pas non plus le couple mis en avant, je vous laisse la surprise ou deviné.

J'espère que ça vous a plu et oui, Rin est redevenu raisonnable. Je vous embrasse toutes et tous ! A la semaine prochaine.

**L.**


	20. 20: Avancer

**Bonjour/ Bonsoir !**

Bon, je suppose que vous avez tous vu l'oad de Free n'est-ce pas !? ...Il était tellement fun, j'ai ris d'un bout à l'autre! Même si je dois bien avouer qu'un flashback n'aurait pas été de trop pour voir Rin en maid -_et voilà que je recommence à parler de ça..., irrécupérable_-.  
Certes mon capitaine manquait à l'appel mais, que peut-on y faire T-T sinon, vous savez pour le film de décembre! Rah..., quelle hâte !

Sinon j'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine et que vous êtes prêt pour la chasse aux œufs de pâques qui arrive rapidement!

**Rating**: K+

**Pairing**: KisuMomo - SouHaru - ReiGisa

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages et l'univers de FREE ne m'appartient pas.

**Résumé**: On croise certaines personnes lors d'un imprévu, on en croise d'autre lors d'un événement prévu et on croise des situations imprévues qui nous rende sceptique.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

**Avancer.**

* * *

Un air légèrement détaché, les cheveux toujours aussi long et la sensation d'être à cent lieues de tout le rende incroyablement serein.  
Du moins, c'est ce que ce blondinet pense quand il croise sur sa route, ce brun qui l'approche de plus en plus.  
Nagisa a osé « sortir », pas très loin mais, c'est un premier pas vers sa guérison dirons-nous et là, au milieu de cette rue –_avec son sachet rempli à la main _\- il reste soufflé par cette prestance qui ne fait que le narguer et le rendre pantois.  
Lui, il n'a l'air que d'un vulgaire adolescent mal dans sa peau à cet instant, mal habillé –_d'après ces critères_\- et pas vraiment apte à offrir bien plus. …Alors, peut-être est-il jaloux.

**_ Bonjour, j'te regarde depuis tout à l'heure et je crois que ta tête me dit quelque chose. …**

La phrase d'approche classique se dit ce doré mais et en même temps, il se sent légèrement fier d'être accosté par un inconnu. …Peut-être n'est-il pas si laid que ça, après tout.  
Et n'écoutant pas le reste des paroles de cet « apollon », il revient sur terre quand il entend un prénom qu'il connait étrangement.

**_ Qu-…, quoi !? Désolé, vous pouvez recommencer.**

**_ Je te demandais si tu n'étais pas l'un des amis de Rin Matsuoka au lycée. **

L'un des amis de Rin Matsuoka !? …Ah oui. Oui, assurément, ce violet est son ami mais, Nagisa ne reconnait absolument pas son interlocuteur.  
Alors plissant légèrement ses sourcils et resserrant son sac de course, il analyse de nouveau la personne face à lui et ce sourire ne lui dit absolument rien.

**_ Oui. Oui comment vous le savez !?**

**_ Tu peux me dire « tu ». Je me rappelle du jour où il a nagé avec vous lors d'une compétition et quand vous êtes venu vous entrainer dans notre gymnase. …Ah désolé, je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Minami Kazuki. Rin était mon capitaine et Mikoshiba-senpai aussi. **

Un ami de Rin, tout s'explique donc, même si lui ne se souvient pas réellement de ce brunet.  
Grattant l'arrière de sa nuque en guise d'acquiescement -_et légèrement embarrasser d'avoir cru être draguer_-, le blondinet essaie de passer outre et continue le fil de la discussion bien agréable –_et se présente aussi par la même occasion_-.

**_ Nagisa Hazuki. Oui, je me souviens de ça, même qu'on sait fait sermonner par la suite mais c'était tellement bon de pouvoir re-nager tous les quatre ensemble ! Ça m'étonne que tu puisses te souvenir de ça. **

**_ Ça m'a juste marqué et puis c'était la première fois qu'on voyait Rin sourire en nageant. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, tu sais comment il va !? Vous êtes resté en contact !?**

**_ Ah oui, Rin va très bien et il va même devenir tonton, ce qui ne l'enchante pas vraiment mais il va s'y faire je suppose. **

**_ J'ai le souvenir qu'il était très protecteur avec sa sœur… .**

**_ A qui le dis-tu mais, j'me dis que c'est compréhensible vu qu'ils ont perdus leur père très jeune. Enfin bon, il n'a pas réellement changé en vrai.**

Sans le voir, ils sont maintenant côte à côte et doucement –_sans aucun empressement-_ ils traversent les grandes rues presque vides mais agréables.  
Pour l'instant, le doré a oublié son mal-être, grâce à une conversation facile et à des souvenirs vivaces. …Là, il oublie ses problèmes pour la première fois depuis son arrivé dans sa ville natale.

**_ Mikoshiba-senpai a vraiment du courage. E-**

**_ Oh, tu sais pour eux deux !? **

**_ Mh, lui et moi avons gardé le contact. Et toi, que fais-tu ici si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, Mikoshiba-senpai m'avait dit que vous vous étiez tous retrouvé à Tokyo. **

**_ Rien de spécial, j'avais juste besoin d'un peu d'air. La grande ville m'étouffait. Et toi, Minami-kun qu'as-tu fais après le lycée !?**

**_ Eh bien…, je fais des tableaux. J'ai étudié l'art pendant deux ans et durant une expo j'ai été repéré et depuis, j'expose un peu partout. …Là, je prends des vacances. **

Un artiste, maintenant qu'il le regarde c'est vrai que ce brunet à cette allure nonchalante que tous les orignaux ont.  
Lui souriant de sa réponse et continuant sur le petit chemin qu'il connait avec exactitude -_il ne pose pas de question sur le pourquoi d'une nage arrêtée-.  
_Les deux continuent de discuter simplement et ne voyant pas le temps passer, Nagisa accepte ce café proposé et se dit que sa mère comprendra parfaitement son retard pour le diner et les petites choses demandées à la supérette.

**.**

Pressant légèrement son ainé, le roux semble de bonne humeur –_ou plutôt d'excellente humeur_-.  
Ayant eu la confirmation qu'il nagerait pour représenter son équipe à l'inter-lycée et au national, sa journée ne peut être meilleure, il en est sûr.  
Les cheveux encore légèrement humide –_il n'en n'a cure_-, il préfère –_et de loin_\- presser son capitaine et le tirer par le bras avec toute sa force disponible.

**_ Je sais encore marcher seul, Momotarou-kun. Où m'emmènes-tu d'ailleurs, je dois vraiment me rendre à la bibliothèque. **

**_ Tu pourras y passer plus tard, non !? …J'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes. Shigino-san a dit que je pouvais amener qui je voulais si jamais j'avais peur de m'ennuyer. **

**_ Je n'ai pas l'intention d'être utilisé pour l'une de tes dates et puis, je ne ferais que vous déranger.**

Passant par plusieurs expressions à la fois alors qu'ils dépassent les portes du gymnase pour se retrouver sous le soleil, le roux reste interloqué des paroles de son capitaine.  
Ce n'est pas –_et il en est sur_\- une date. …Il a juste été invité à assister à un entrainement de l'équipe de basket par ce rosé. …Rien d'autre.  
Et c'est même Kisumi lui-même qui lui a dit d'inviter l'un de ses amis, s'il le souhaité alors non, ce n'est pas un rendez-vous !

**_ Ce- …mais- non ! Ça n'a rien à voir, je t'assure. Ikuya-senpai, s'il te plait. Je ferais tout ce que tu me demanderas si tu m'accompagnes aujourd'hui, promis. **

**_ Tu sais, je ne crois pas qu'il ait l'intention de te laisser seul s'il t'aperçoit. **

**_ Pitié, j'te promets que tu t'amuseras. S'il te plait, fait ça pour moi. **

Levant les yeux au ciel et regardant en coin cet orangé surexcité, faiblement il demande le temps que cela prendra et la réponse arrive rapidement –_une heure tout au plus_-, l'ébène consent donc à la suivre non sans émettre des conditions claires et précises.  
Acquiesçant rapidement les dire du noiraud, ils sortent à l'extérieur du campus et récupérant son bras de droit, il suit le plus jeune non sans sortir l'un de ces bouquins acquis aujourd'hui-même pour commencer sa lecture et ne pas prendre de retard.  
De son côté, le Minishiba le remercie une dernière fois et le guidant au travers des rues, il se repère facilement grâce aux indications données par le rosé un peu plus tôt.

Une vingtaine de minutes suffisent à rejoindre le lieu voulu et là, on peut apercevoir les deux étudiants assis dans des gradins –_depuis pas mal de temps_\- à observer un match.  
Momo apprécie d'ailleurs le fait d'avoir été invité à une séance d'entrainement d'une équipe nationale de basket.  
Quant à Kirishima –_lui_-, continue sa lecture semblant de rien et suit tranquillement l'histoire que son livre lui offre pour un prochain cours –_tout en répondant à certaines interrogations de son cadet et en levant les yeux de temps à autre sur le terrain_-.  
Des cris se font entendre –_raisonne au travers de la pièce_-, des grincements de chaussures se font entendre sur le parquet ciré, des indications hurlées par le coach se font également présentes et là, tout à l'air idéal…, ou presque.

**_ Quand je disais vouloir t'accompagner, je ne pensais pas à « quitter un gymnase pour en rejoindre un autre ». **

**_ Je sais…mais, la peinture n'est pas la même. **

**_ J'ai parfois très envie de te martyriser, Momotarou. …Bon et sinon quelle équipe est en train de gagner !?**

**_ Celle au maillot rouge mais tu n'as rien suivit du match, il se termine dans quelques secondes. **

**_ Accompagner ne veut pas dire regarder ou être intéresser, Momotarou-kun. Seulement une obligation de suivre une orange sur patte pour être tranquille...Enfin bon, c'est toujours intéressant de voir une équipe nationale en plein entrainement.  
**

Boudant de ce qu'il peut entendre, l'orangé croise les bras sur son torse et un sifflet retenti.  
Entendant ce bruit, deux têtes se relèvent et scrutent le terrain qui se vide doucement. Comprenant pourquoi et apercevant les joueurs autour de leur coach, un claquement de langue satisfait se fait entendre –_ce qui irrite le plus jeune toujours vexé_-.  
L'équipe est réunis –_discute de leurs performances_\- pendant près d'un quart d'heure, ensuite ils sont libérés et rapidement, une personne rejoint le roux et l'ébène –_plus le roux que l'ébène cependant_-.

**_ Alors qu'est-ce que ça fait de voir des champions s'entrainer ?! On est fort, non. **

**_ C'était super et puis, tu connais des tas grands noms, c'est incroyable. **

**_ Hé, je suis l'un d'entre eux j'te rappelle. …Enfin bon, est-ce que tu as du temps maintenant !? On pourrait aller boire un verre quelque part.**

**_ Hum oui. Oui, je n'ai rien de prévu. **

**_ Super ! J'vais prendre ma douche et j'te rejoins à l'entrée du gymnase. Attend-moi d'accord. …J'arrive, j'arrive, deux minutes les gars ! Momo-chan, attends-moi.**

Encore assis, un livre se ferme après qu'un marque-page ait été posé et rangeant celui-ci dans son sac, le noiraud se lève et scrute les environs.  
Humidifiant ses lèvres et éparpillant ses mèches, il s'éloigne doucement et attend d'être rattrapé par ce rouquin légèrement dans les nuages.

**_ Capitaine, où est-ce que tu vas !?**

**_ On doit sortir il me semble et je suis libéré de mon obligation n'est-ce pas !? Je t'ai bien accompagné et je ne crois pas que tu aies besoin que je te tienne la main pour le reste. **

**_ Mais puisque je te dis que nous sommes seulement amis. **

Faisant aller et venir sa main devant lui, Ikuya ne croit pas une seconde son cadet et continue sa marche tandis qu'il se sent suivre et entend également des murmures bougons.  
N'y prêtant pas attention, ils arrivent tous deux rapidement à l'extérieur mais n'étant pas un monstre non plus, le capitaine veut bien attendre avec le Minishiba ce joueur de basket trop bruyant.  
Et ils restent là, pendant près de 20 minutes, avec ou sans discussion mais rempli de moquerie parfois non-vu.

**_ Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre Momo-chan, Ikuya !**

**_ Peu importe. …Sur ceux, je vais vous laisser et encore merci pour l'invitation. Au plaisir, Kisumi-san.**

Prenant congés et laissant son cadet, on peut facilement entendre le rosé saluer à son tour ses coéquipiers et voir certains de ceux-ci prendre la même direction que l'ébène un peu plus tôt –_et donc, le croiser_-.  
Seul maintenant, les deux entament une conversation légère et longeant le trottoir pour rejoindre l'établissement un peu plus loin, Shigino ne peut s'empêcher de toucher et gêner son cadet.

**_ Vu l'heure, j'avais l'intention de t'amener chez moi pour diner par la suite, est-ce que ça te va !?**

**_ Oui. Tu cuisines !?**

**_ Je sais pas faire grand-chose mais le peu que je connaisse n'est pas trop mal…, du moins c'est ce qu'on dit. Mais dis-moi plutôt comment s'est passé ta journée.**

**_ Bien. Je suis sélectionné pour les nationales et l'inter-université, je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux ! Faut encore que je le dise à Nii-chan et Rin-senpai. **

**_ Je pourrais te revoir nager dans très peu de temps alors. Tu m'invites n'est-ce pas !?**

**_ Si tu en as envie, tu peux. Ce n'est pas fermé au public de toute façon. **

Souriant largement de cette réplique, Kisumi se dit que ce rouquin est adorablement naïf et l'épiant au fil de leurs pas, le rosé observe également les alentours et cherche une chose.  
Il ne peut décemment plus se retenir. En vrai, depuis qu'il le sait dans les gradins –_depuis près de deux heures environs-, _le basketteur à un mal fou à se retenir.  
Alors attrapant sans mal le bras du Minishiba et l'attirant dans une rue moins fréquenté, Kisumi laisse planer un léger sourire sur ses lèvres et se penchant vers le plus petit, il l'embrasse doucement.  
Gardant les joues du rouquin dans ses mains, il pourlèche la bouche sucrée et envieuse du Mikoshiba et lui demande l'accès à cette langue parfois timide.

Agrippant les flancs de son ainé, Momo profite de ce baiser et gardant les yeux fermés, il se met sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir suivre cette langue qu'il apprécie.  
Tout se passe tendrement et dans une sorte de petite bulle qui n'appartient qu'à eux.  
Puis en manque d'air, Shigino relâche la pression sur la bouche rougie de son cadet et collant son front à l'autre, deux minces sourires se tracent sur leurs visages respectifs.  
A l'abri des regards inconnus –_ou connus_-, un silence s'installe et déposant un baiser papillon pour clore leur petit ébat, Kisumi se sent légèrement apaisé.

**_ J'en avais envie depuis des heures. **

**_ Dit Shigino-san…, est-ce je peux te poser une question !?**

**_ Tu es déjà occupé mais vas-y, pose-en une deuxième. …Viens, on passe par-là, comme ça…, je- et voilà !**

Ayant attrapé la main de l'orangé –_pour la cacher dans la sienne_-, de petites rougeurs apparaissent sur le visage de Momotarou et se faisant entrainer on ne sait où, il humidifie ses lèvres pleines et rougies pour reprendre la parole dans un ton qui se veut détendue.

**_ On ne sort pas réellement ensemble, n'est-ce pas. …J'veux dire, comme on en n'a plus reparlé depuis le jour où tu as débarqué chez Rin-senpai, je me disais que, eh bien…, en faite, j'me demandais ce qu'on était.**

Se stoppant et ne répondant pas immédiatement, Kisumi laisse ses pensées le traverser jusqu'à rencontrer deux prunelles ors.  
Dans un certain sens ce roux a raison mais dans un autre, Shigino pensait que tout été clair.  
…Peut-être pas en vrai.

**_ J'pensais que tu avais compris quand je t'interdisais de voir quelqu'un d'autre et en même temps, j'voulais pas te presser mais puisque tu en parles…, accepterais-tu de devenir mon petit-ami officiel, Momo-chan !?**

**_ Ce…, ce n'est pas un peu trop, Shigino-san. …C'est gênant. **

**_ C'est toi qui as commencé. Alors, veux-tu bien répondre à ma question. **

Levant le regard vers ce rosé et le détournant aussi vite à cause d'un sourire trop grand et d'un regard violet trop fixe, des joues se gonflent et une tête est détourné.  
Le Mikoshiba ne pensait pas entendre une chose comme celle-ci en réalité, il s'attendait simplement à une réponse, pas à une question de ce genre et en même temps, ça lui réchauffe le cœur.  
Savoir que quelqu'un veut bien de lui, le rend heureux, même si on pourrait croire qu'il boude à cet instant.  
Alors murmurant sa réponse –_non, là grognant plutôt_-, Kisumi est obligé de se pencher vers lui pour l'entendre et le taquiner.

**_ …Mh…, d'accord oui. **

**_ Tu pourrais quand même être un peu plus enthousiaste, tu ne crois pas. Dit comme ça, on a l'impression que je te force la main.**

**_ Mais c'est ta faute ! Et ne me regarde pas, c'est embarrassant. **

**_ Faut dire aussi que t'es à croquer quand tu es gêné, Momo.**

**.**

_**_ Nagisa-kun !?**_

_**_ Désolé, Nagisa a oublié son cellulaire. Qui est à l'appareil !?**_

_**_ Je suis Ryugazaki Rei. Est-ce qu'il serait possible de parler à Nagisa, madame… …**_

_**_ Nanako, tu te rappelles de moi !? On sait vu à Thanksgiving, je suis l'une de ces grandes sœurs. Malheureusement et comme je viens de te le dire, il a oublié son GSM à la maison mais, si tu veux, je peux lui laisser un message. **_

A l'autre bout du combiné, le bleuté réfléchit rapidement et mâchonne l'embout de l'un de ces stylos. …Que faire !?  
Laissant ce petit moment de silence entre lui et la sœur du blondinet, il cherche une formule, des mots corrects à énoncer. …Sans pour autant être trop ambiguë.  
Malheureusement, il n'a encore jamais été confronté à ce genre d'exercice et il aurait préféré parler directement avec ce blond.

_**_ Je…, oui, j'aimerais lui laisser un message. **_

_**_ Alors vas-y dis-moi, je t'écoute. **_

Essayant de ne pas jouer les trouble-fêtes ou simplement les curieuses, la jeune fille se retient de beaucoup de question, notamment celle du « pourquoi ».  
Elle aimerait aider Nagisa, lui apporter de bonnes nouvelles mais avant toute chose, il faudrait connaitre la source du problème.  
Secouant vivement sa tête et attrapant feuille et crayon, elle s'apprête à noter et à ne pas couper la parole à cet ancien nageur de papillon.

_**_ Dite-lui…, Dite-lui… . Non finalement ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Dite-lui simplement que j'ai appelé et que malgré tout ce que j'ai dit, l'appartement est bien vide sans lui.**_

_**_ Très bien, je le ferais. Oh, est-ce que je peux te donner un petit conseil, Rei-kun !? … …Peu importe les problèmes que vous avez, que vous devez surmonter, vous devez le faire à deux mais si c'est trop tard, ne laisse pas Nagisa croire que tout peut s'arranger. Ne lui donne pas d'espoir inutile si tu sais quelque chose qu'il ignore. **_

_**_ …Entendu, Nanako-san. Merci et je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée.**_

_**_ Toi aussi. Au revoir, Rei-kun.**_

Raccrochant et déposant son cellulaire sur son bureau, il le fixe d'un œil étrange et sombre.  
Quoiqu'il puisse en penser, il sait que Nagisa a dû parler à sa sœur et cela l'embête autant que ça le soulage.  
C'est vrai ce qu'il a dit, ne plus avoir ce blond derrière lui manque. La pièce est vide sans lui et sans ses « bêtises » ou simplement sa présence rassurante.  
Les paroles de Makoto l'ont marqué également, quand il l'a croisé ce soir-là –_dans la rue_-, il n'avait qu'une seul envie, ne rien entendre mais maintenant qu'il repense aux paroles du brun, il se dit que celui-ci a surement raison.

Nagisa est emmerdant, c'est un fait qu'il connait depuis toujours et doucement, il se rend compte que même s'il sait cette chose, il ne peut pas faire sans. …Ne veut pas faire sans cette folie qui l'énerve parfois –_souvent_-.  
Il ne sait pas pourquoi il a commencé à détester cette chose…, ne sait plus mais maintenant qu'il n'a plus cette voix près de lui, c'est comme si son navire n'avait plus de voile pour avancer.  
Il doit trouver un moyen de le ramener, de lui dire ses peurs et ses faiblesses, de parler à cœur ouvert avec ce blond et de ne pas chercher ailleurs ce qu'il a déjà.  
Et même si cela va lui prendre un peu de temps pour rassembler ses mots, pour faire comprendre ce qu'il ressent. Il sait, …il sait qu'il le fera.

**.**

Terminant son café prit un peu plus tôt et attendant son coéquipier, il scrute les environs comme à son habitude et fait craquer sa nuque douloureuse.  
Les 21 heures s'affichent déjà et terminant son service dans la demi-heure suivante, il dépose son gobelet non loin de là et imperceptiblement une chose attire son regard.  
Fronçant les sourcils et regardant par-delà sa fenêtre, il en est sûr à présent, son petit-frère traine sur le trottoir d'en face avec ce rosé.  
La première question qu'il se pose est : Depuis quand se fréquente-t-il !? La seconde est : Pourquoi sont-ils ensemble à cette heure-ci de la soirée !?

Les suivant du regard et attrapant son cellulaire, le Mikoshiba commence à se méfier de ce que ses yeux lui montrent et décidant de vérifier une chose, il cherche un numéro précis.  
Mettant son GSM à l'oreille, il écoute les sonneries puis enfin, la voix qu'il attendait se fait entendre.  
Parlant normalement et enclenchant la première vitesse du véhicule pour ne pas perdre de vue le roux, Seijuurou oublie complètement son ainé dans le combini et continuant de faire la conversation à son frère, il en vient à lui poser une question.  
Une question à laquelle, il ne tolérera aucun mensonge.

_**_ Est-ce que tu es seul !? J'entends des personnes parler derrière toi.**_

_**_ C'est que…, je rentre à la résidence là donc forcément y'a du bruit. Est-ce que tu voulais me demander quelque chose, Nii-chan !?**_

Se pinçant la lèvre inférieure, il n'aime pas savoir son frère lui mentir mais jouant le jeu, il bifurque sur un autre sujet comme si de rien n'était.  
Tournant à un angle de rue, celle-ci se fait moins fréquenter et voyant Shigino porter sa main dans la tignasse de son frère, le carmin fronce imperceptiblement les sourcils.

_**_ Non, j'voulais seulement de tes nouvelles. …ça fait un bout d'temps que t'es plus passé à l'appartement, depuis le soir ou t'étais réapparu et j'me demandais si t'allais bien. **_

_**_ Ça va ne t'inquiète pas, pour moi. Je…, je vais devoir te laisser Nii-chan, fait attention à toi.**_

Raccrochant peu de temps après, le vermillon observe l'écran de son mobile et soupirant fortement, il se décide à prendre en filature son petit-frère même si cela n'est pas correct.  
Il veut comprendre pourquoi celui-ci traine avec ce rose. Pourquoi ils ont l'air de s'amuser. Et surtout pourquoi Momotarou lui a menti en affirmant qu'il était seul.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, un truc l'embête et il est sûr de ne pas aimer ce qu'il va apprendre. Depuis le diner de la semaine dernière, un truc le gêne alors…, non.  
Son frère lui en aurait parlé, il en est presque sûr… !

**.**

**_ Pourquoi tu- !?**

**_ Tu te rappelles, j'ai déjà tenté de faire ce genre de chose mais j'ai été pris dans une fusillade. Aujourd'hui, j'ai bien fait attention à ce que rien ne vienne gâcher notre soirée, Haruka. …Est-ce que tu veux bien t'assoir !?**

Laissant ses prunelles bleutés aller et venir dans la pièce, l'appelé ne sait rien faire d'autre que de répondre à l'ordre donné et s'assoir.  
En rentrant de sa boutique, il pensait retrouver Sousuke, le saluer, manger ce qu'il avait réchauffé, prendre une douche et dormir –_rien de palpitant en somme_\- mais là, cet ébène se retrouve un peu étourdi, un peu heureux et agréablement surpris.  
A dire vrai, il avait peur qu'une nouvelle routine s'installe entre eux –_une routine faite de cohabitation plus que de réel concubinage_\- mais là, il semble ravi.

**_ C'est toi qui aie fait tout ça !? Comment !?**

**_ Je suis rentré un peu plus tôt…, j'voulais te faire la surprise et tu sais, je sais cuisinier.**

**_ …Alors, cesse de réchauffer des plats.**

Un petit sourire complice s'installe entre eux et attrapant les premiers mets, le Nanase est surpris du gout, de la texture et du parfum agréable qui s'en dégage.  
Lançant un compliment, des questions anodines surviennent sur la soirée mais préférant se concentrer sur une seule personne, Sousuke le stoppe et lui fait part de ses intentions.

**_ On ne parle de personne ce soir, tu veux bien. Ce soir, c'est toi et moi. Est-ce que ça te convient !? **

**_ …Oui.**

**_ Parfait. **

Laissant son sourire trainer sur le bord de ses lèvres, le Yamazaki s'en va alors chercher le premier plat et continuant de dévisager cette table impeccablement dressé, une gêne se pose au Nanase.  
Se regardant et passant une main dans ses cheveux sans le savoir, il fait rire son petit-ami et le fixant de nouveau, une remarque se fait.

**_ On prendra une douche ensemble après, si vraiment ça te gêne vraiment.**

Relevant ses billes bleues vers celles bleutées de son amant –_amant qu'il ne touche plus autant qu'avant_-, l'ébène mort sa lèvre et laisse ses prunelles dériver.  
C'est étrange pour lui parce qu'avant, personne d'autre ne pouvait lire ses gestes ou comprendre ses pensées, sauf Makoto. Avant, personne n'arrivait à lire le moindre mouvement de son visage sauf le Tachibana alors…, entendre cette phrase de la bouche de ce brun est étrange.  
Étrange mais de la bonne manière.

Il pensait ne plus être regardé. Être devenu un électron libre depuis bien longtemps alors qu'en vrai, un autre électron l'a accroché même s'il l'a laissé s'enfuir une fois déjà.  
Attrapant son verre pour boire une gorgée de ce…vin !? Haruka retombe dans les prunelles du Yamazaki et laissant une respiration prendre le contrôle de son corps, une once de sourire se montre.  
Sousuke essaie vraiment de recoller les morceaux –_à présent il le remarque bel et bien_\- et commençant le repas, une voix revient –_calme et posée_-.

**_ …Un bain.**

**_ Ça me va. Alors, suis-je bon !?**

**_ C'est délicieux, Sousuke. **

Se levant de sa chaise et passant la moitié de son corps par-dessus la table, le brunet attrape le visage du poisson à l'aide de sa main et lui vole un baiser.  
Acceptant celui-ci, doucement leurs lèvres se touchent et lentement comme une vieille chanson jamais partie, leurs bouches se ré-apprivoisent et se goutent doucement.  
Cette soirée, Sousuke veut qu'elle soit parfaite. Il veut montrer à Haruka qu'il ne l'oublie pas, qu'il l'aime toujours –_même plus encore_\- et qu'il fera tout ce qui est nécessaire pour le retrouver complètement.  
Ce soir, il veut montrer au Nanase ce qui est important pour lui ! Et ce qui est important pour le Yamazaki est juste en face de lui !

**_ Ce soir sera parfait, fais-moi confiance. **

**_ J'aime beaucoup.**

**[…]**

* * *

**Terminé.**

Alors vos prévisions! J'aimerais savoir ce que vous prévoyez pour la semaine prochaine. Moi, j'ai déjà une ébauche -_normale me direz-vous.._.- mais peut-être que vous allez me donner des nouvelles idées qui sait !

J'avoue mon souffre-douleur est maintenant Nagisa mais c'est pour son bien. Si si, sans rire ! Je vous aime et je vous embrasse !

A la semaine prochaine et merci pour tout ce que vous me donnez !

**L.**


	21. 21:Terrain miné

**Bonjour à vous et Joyeuse Pâques !**

Le moment que vous attendiez tous est enfin arrivé et là, je me rends compte que la pression est montée d'un cran. Selon comme il sera accepté, j'envisagerais d'en refaire un ou pas. En vrai, celui-ci est plus que doux -_guimauve en perceptive_\- mais, c'est à cause du couple et..., de l'un d'entre eux. -Je m'expliquerais en fin de chapitre-.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'y a pas que ça !

**Rating**: M -_eh oui u_u_-

**Pairing**: SouHaru - KisuMomo

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Malheureusement.

**Résumé**: Après une bonne soirée et des ondes positives, on a pas forcément besoin d'explication pour continuer sur la lancée ou pas..., cela dépend du nom que l'on porte !

* * *

**Terrain miné.**

* * *

Sorti de la douche, il termine de sécher le haut de son corps et se fixant dans le miroir, il laisse une goutte traverser son visage et ses prunelles s'encrent dans son reflet.  
Mordant sa lèvre, il soupire longuement et entendant du bruit de l'autre côté de la porte, il laisse cet essuie tomber sur ses épaules et ressort de la pièce avec un fin pantalon retombant sur ses hanches.  
Il a aimé la soirée, les attentions que Sousuke a eu pour lui et ce repas préparé spécialement pour lui.  
Cependant, il est nerveux.  
La dernière fois qu'il a fait l'amour avec ce brun remonte maintenant. C'était après le braquage –_après qu'il ait eu peur_\- et il n'avait pas réfléchit. …Il avait simplement voulu montrer au Yamazaki qu'il comptait pour lui et qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre.

Là, il se sent rouillé. Pas vraiment apte à répondre aux attentes du plus grand et surement pas à la hauteur.  
Son cœur bat avec des fausses notes et même s'il pourrait avoir envie d'un moment intime, il a peur de se tromper et d'éloigner une fois de plus ce brun de lui. Peur de l'envoyer dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre.  
S'avançant dans la chambre, il remarque sans problème le policier assis sur ce lit, qui lui sourit gentiment. …Laissant sa main trembler sans montrer, il s'approche de son petit-ami et frôle ces mèches volages de ses doigts hésitants.

**_ Tu ne t'es pas changé !?**

Sousuke ne répond pas à la question, il préfère attrape la hanche de l'ébène, l'amener doucement vers lui et mettre son nez contre ce ventre pour sentir cette fabuleuse odeur que le Nanase dégage naturellement.  
Laissant ses mains sur les hanches d'Haru qu'il caresse doucement, il embrasse ou plutôt caresse de ses lèvres la peau blanche de celui-ci et attend.  
Attend de recevoir une approbation ou juste une caresse de ce noiraud qu'il aime tant.

**_ …Je t'aime tu sais. **

Continuant de fixer ce brunet qui le tient fermement, Haru sans son cœur manquer un battement à cet aveu pourtant souvent entendu.  
Haruka amène sa main à ce visage encore contre son épiderme et si leurs iris entrent en contact avec une infinie tendresse -_que ce poisson ne lui connaissait pas_-, il se fait de nouveau surprendre.  
Alors voulant le « récompenser », Haruka se courbe légèrement et dépose ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon.  
Compagnon qui se laisse faire et qui en profite pour gouter cette langue toujours timide.  
Le baiser se prolonge, s'accentue en douceur et caressant le dos du Nanase, il donne des frissons à celui-ci et le stress un petit peu plus encore.

Asseyant le noiraud sur ses cuisses et continuant de le cajoler, d'embrasser cette peau offerte, le Yamazaki n'essaie même pas de forcer son petit-ami, il veut juste…, le sentir contre lui. Respirer son odeur et rester comme ça encore un temps.  
Il aimerait retrouver leur petit cocon qu'ils s'étaient créée au fil des années –_celui qu'il a détruit sans faire exprès_\- mais, il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre.  
Aucuns des deux ne parlent jamais beaucoup –_ils sont similaires pour beaucoup de chose_\- mais, il aimerait vraiment dépasser ce stade et retrouver celui pour lequel il est tombé amoureux.  
Rattrapant les lèvres fines du Nanase, il l'observe avec inquiétude et bonheur tandis que le noiraud se laisse porter par ce nouvel échange.

**_ …Tu te souviens du jour où tu m'as donné l'éventualité d'une nouvelle rencontre !? J'étais surpris, vraiment…, je ne pensais pas qu'on aurait pu « bien s'entendre » et finalement, je suis tombé dans ton piège.**

**_ Quel piège !?**

**_ Le même que tous ceux qui t'ont voulu. Après notre rendez-vous, je voulais que tu me réserves tes sourires. **

Laissant son regard dériver sur le côté, Haruka se sent légèrement gêné. Sousuke n'est pas du genre à révéler ce genre de pensée, il n'est pas du genre à révéler grand-chose –_un peu comme lui_\- alors, ça le surprend et ça le réjouit.  
Jamais le Yamazaki n'a fait autant d'effort pour dire ce qu'il ressentait. …Jamais jusqu'à maintenant.  
Laissant ce sourire dont ce brunet parle broder ses lèvres, Haru dépose lui-même un baiser sur cette bouche bavarde et caressant les mèches sombres du policier, l'ébène percute le front de son ainé.  
Il ne sait pas quoi répondre –_lui n'est pas doué pour les mots_\- et il n'aimerait pas…, il n'aimerait pas gâcher tous les efforts que ce brun est occupé de faire.

**_ J'aime quand tu me regardes et …tes mains. **

Entrelaçant leurs doigts ensemble, la prunelle bleutée du poisson fixe cette chose et jouant avec la main de son petit-ami, un petit sentiment grandissant fait doucement sa place.  
Un sentiment d'allégresse qui se diffuse lentement dans tout son corps.  
Alors se permettant d'oublier, il embrasse et engage ce baiser avenant en pourléchant les lèvres du Yamazaki. Il demande son accord qu'il obtient sans concession. Il demande sa permission alors qu'il n'en n'a pas besoin et lentement –_presque au ralentis_-, Haruka fait tomber Sousuke sur ce lit.  
Et une phrase soupirée se fait entendre. Une phrase qui répare les blessures du noiraud.

**_ Laisse-moi te toucher et te regarder toute la nuit, dans ce cas. **

N'ayant pas besoin d'accepter, leurs lèvres se rencontrent de nouveau. Les grandes mains du Yamazaki redessinent le corps de son compagnon et chatouillant –_titillant_\- les flancs, hanches et reins d'Haru, un serpent frisson s'accroche à la colonne de celui-ci.  
Les choses sont ressenties étrangement –_presque avec fascination_\- et déboutonnant doucement la chemise de Sousuke, le Nanase préfère mettre son cerveau en « off » pour cette nuit.  
De toute façon, il n'a plus besoin de réfléchir. Il n'a pas l'intention de le quitter. Il veut garder ce brunet le plus longtemps possible et pour se faire, il doit oublier et recommencer de zéro !  
Le séduire, le charmer, le tenter et recréer des liens.

Caressant du bout des doigts le torse bien fait de l'ancien nageur de papillon, Haru dépose de léger baiser le long de cette gorge et descendant lentement sur l'épaule à la cicatrice encore visible, il n'imagine pas une seconde à quel point celle-ci peut être sensible.  
Tout se passe avec une réserve même pas calculer, avec un calme olympien qu'il ne se connait pas et dans la chambre, pas un bruit, pas un son. …Même leurs respirations sont muettes.  
Haruka continue de découvrir cette peau légèrement halée et jouant de ses doigts sur les pectoraux et les côtes du brunet, il lève les yeux et tombe dans deux orbes qui ne font que le fixer.  
Laissant trainer un sourire sincère, Sousuke fait pivoter son cadet et retirant entièrement sa chemise, il se retrouve à demi nu au-dessus d'un Haru décoiffé et sans souffle.

**_ Tu es beau, Haru. **

Il l'a appelé ainsi pour la première fois devant leurs amis, ensuite il a préféré son prénom en entier pour plus de particularité. …Pour être inconsciemment vu.  
Et depuis, ce surnom ne remonte que pendant leurs moments d'intimités. Quand Sousuke désir plus qu'il ne réfléchit. Quand il aime plus qu'il ne savoure.  
Alors plongeant de nouveau sur les lèvres du noiraud, il l'embarque pour un autre monde. Un peu plus sauvage, un peu plus fougueux, un peu plus désireux.  
Et là…, on peut facilement entendre la pièce vivre. Entendre des soupirs s'échapper de la bouche du Nanase et de légers gémissements qui prennent au cœur.  
Demandant plus, Sousuke à ce qu'il exige et traçant des morsures sur l'épiderme fin du poisson, il descend progressivement et laisse ses mains agacer des hanches et un pantalon trop large.

Il redécouvre avec envie et passion les courbes parfaites de l'adorable Nanase. Mord à certains endroits, la peau fragile et sensible de celui-ci et le fait soupirer d'aise.  
Se relevant légèrement –_se cambrant à dire vrai_-, Haruka peut aisément sentir des mains caresser le bas de son dos et descendre son pantalon avec une facilité déconcertante.  
Découvrant les jambes nues de l'éphèbe et chatouillant les cuisses de l'ébène, le Yamazaki sourit de son geste et embrasse avec précaution celles-ci.  
Scrutant cela, Haruka se relève lentement et attrapant le visage de son vis-à-vis, il réengage un baiser et cherche un muscle qu'il apprécie.  
Le baiser prend de l'ampleur, la lèvre d'Haru se fait mordre gentiment et l'attirant à lui, le brunet se retrouve entre les jambes d'un Nanase approbateur.

**_ …Sousuke, on continue~ **

**_ On continue. …Haru, tu es sublime. **

Rougissant quelque peu de cela, l'ébène s'approche un peu plus du bord du lit et encercle ou presque les hanches du brun.  
Reprenant les baisers, le Yamazaki se relève avec un paquet sur les bras et le portant pendant quelques minutes, il le rallonge par la suite sur le milieu du lit et le surplombe pour reprendre ses caresses.  
Les doigts d'Haru s'agitent alors sur la ceinture de son amant et la détachant, déboutonnant également ce jeans, il le descend légèrement et passe ses doigts sur les fesses du brun pour les presser de temps à autre et le ramener vers lui.  
Le pantalon continue de descendre malgré-lui et pressant la virilité de Sousuke contre la sienne, des légers soupirs se synchronisent et se fondent l'un dans l'autre.

Se relevant par la suite –_quelques instants_\- pour se déshabiller complètement et jeter au loin ce pantalon qui ne sert plus à rien, il reprend sa place initiale et descend lentement mais surement jusqu'au bas ventre du noiraud pour jouer avec un élastique de boxer encombrant.  
Ce dernier bout de tissu disparait alors et un sourire lubrique s'inscrit sur les lèvres du Yamazaki.  
Déposant des baisers sur le membre qui se tend un peu plus, une main accompagne cette bouche gourmande et un gémissement se fait entendre –_bref et saisissant_-. Gémissement qui se fait taire par une main.  
Le brunet attrape alors plus fermement la verge de son compagnon et amorçant des va-et-vient, il remarque sans problème le poisson se dandiner et se contrôler pour ne pas soupirer mais, peine perdu. …Sousuke est doué et il est amoureusement heureux de pouvoir jouer avec ce corps qui lui correspond tellement.

**_ Retire ta main Haru, je veux t'entendre. **

Accrochant un peu plus les draps sous lui, le noiraud se cambre légèrement de sentir les mains expertes du brunet sur lui.  
Des dents se montrent sur la hanche blanche puis cette bouche s'approche de plus en plus du sexe dresser pour le lécher sur toute sa longueur et le prendre peu de temps après en bouche.  
Accentuant les mouvements et titillant doucement l'intimité du noiraud, Haru bouge les hanches, se dandine et jouant avec les mèches foncés de son petit-ami, il essaie de se contenir sans pour autant y arriver.  
Des gémissements emplissent la pièce, des souffles biscornus s'échappent des deux corps et continuant de se cambrer et de sentir des va-et-vient sur son membre et dans son intimité, le cerveau d'Haruka ne fonctionne plus. …Il sait juste, qu'il veut participer davantage.

**_ 'Suke…, attend~ …at-tend…**

Arrachant quelques mèches de l'appelé, le Nanase fait remonter son ainé jusqu'à son visage et capturant les lèvres de celui-ci, il réussit peu de temps après à le faire tomber sur le matelas.  
Retirant le boxer de son homologue, le tissu est négligemment jeté au sol et satisfait de son travail, il se pose à califourchon sur le Yamazaki.  
Un regard se fait –_intense et rempli de désir_\- et fondant peu de temps après sur cette bouche, Haruka danse sur le bas ventre et provoque intentionnellement Sousuke.  
Agrippant le bassin du poisson humain, il suit les gestes avec exactitude et gémissant l'un l'autre, le brun s'assoit à l'aide de ses abdos et encercle Haru.  
De là, un sexe gonflé cogne contre les fesses de l'ébène et le frôlant à l'aide de l'une de ses mains, il le dirige et le laisse s'enfoncer doucement en lui, une fois l'avoir humidifié pour plus de facilité.

Ayant pris le contrôle, Haruka mord sa lèvre et attrape entre ses dents une épaule offerte, lentement il laisse son bassin onduler.  
Sousuke laisse son amant faire à sa guise, éloigne quelque peu ce visage ayant trouvé refuge dans son cou et épie le noiraud soupirer et profiter en solitaire.  
Pourléchant ses lèvres, Haruka enclenche une première montée et descende sur le sexe qu'il maltraite sans savoir et donnant envie à son compagnon, le brunet n'arrive plus à se contenir.  
Leurs souffles se mélangent –_ils respirent le même air_\- et donnant le premier à-coup, Sousuke entend des soupirs plus bruyants et parfait pour ce genre de moment.

**_ Hum… 'Suke~**

Mordant sa lèvre, le noiraud se laisse tomber sur le matelas par les bons soins de son compagnon et de nouveau surplomber par celui-ci, il écarte un peu plus les jambes.  
Les mains d'Haru descendent sur le bas des reins du brunet et lui demandant d'accélérer la cadence, celui-ci consent et augmente les va-et-vient dans cette intimité étroite et chaude.  
D'autres gémissements se montrent, d'autres baisers apparaissent et profitant de ne faire qu'un avec l'être aimé, ils savourent cet instant.  
Continuant de bouger –_continuant d'instaurer un rythme à deux danses_-, le Yamazaki marque également la peau pâle de son cadet et inscrit de nouveau son nom.

Les minutes passent, les soupirs s'intensifient et Haruka oublie tout sauf la pensée d'aimer, de participer et de ressentir au centuple ce que ce brun lui fait.  
Il l'aime –_il en est sur_-, il n'a pas de doute sur cette chose et mordant sa lèvre alors qu'un à-coup plus fort se fait, Haru ne peut empêcher sa voix de porter.  
Souriant de cela, Sousuke tape de nouveau les parois sensibles du poisson et aimant ce qu'il entend, il continue sa « maltraitance ».  
Maltraitance qui dure encore et encore et qui fait dandiner et cambrer l'ébène qui ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Suivant les mouvements donnés, les doigts du noiraud s'accrochent à ce qu'il peut et mord la lèvre que le Yamazaki lui offre.

**_ Haru, t'es si beau…~ **

**_ En-core, plus fort 'Suke ! … …Je veux…, toi hum…**

Le souhait d'Haruka est exaucé peu de temps après. La cadence se fait infernale, terrible mais jouissive. …Le Nanase frissonne de ces morsures invisibles et le Yamazaki frémit des doigts qui arrachent un peu de son omoplate.  
Leurs deux membres tendus font mal et leurs bas-ventre brûlent de désirs retrouvés et incroyablement sensibles.  
Et là, dans un gémissement plus fort que les autres, le noiraud se libère entre leurs deux corps.  
Au même instant, Sousuke sent son membre être enserré d'une douce chaleur et après quelques derniers coup de reins, c'est à son tour de se libérer et de soupirer d'aise.

L'un dans l'autre, des baisers reviennent en force. Ils se moquent du manque d'air –_ils n'en n'ont plus besoin_-, ils veulent simplement s'embrasser encore et encore. Partager leur air.  
Ils ont besoin de ce contact, de la peau de l'autre…, que leurs cœurs se rencontrent et se parlent silencieusement. Puis doucement, un corps en écrase un autre et le Yamazaki ne bouge plus.  
La respiration coupée ou le corps trop chaud, il préfère ne rien faire et profiter de son amant immobile aux lèvres assurément taquine.  
Tout est calme, bon et recherché mais un geste inconscient se fait et le brunet s'excuse. Il embarque cependant avec lui cet ébène légèrement gémissant. …Pas qu'il soit réticent à cette chose, seulement il n'a plus aucunes forces et l'exprime ainsi.

Embrassant le crâne foncé, Sousuke caresse les mèches de jais et laissant trainer un sourire –_comme après chacun de ces ébats_-, son cœur rate plusieurs battements divins.  
Fermant les yeux, le Nanase se fait couvrir d'un drap et entrelaçant peu de temps après ses doigts avec ceux de son petit-ami, il soupire d'aise.  
Se câlinant l'un l'autre –_des minutes entières_-, plus un mot ne se fait entendre et toute tension disparait.  
Haruka oublie ses problèmes, trace un trait sur le passé et tombe endormit dans les bras du brunet auquel il tient et dont il ne veut pas se séparer.  
De son côté, Sousuke resserre une dernière fois son étreinte et rejoint son petit-ami dans les limbes des rêveries.

**.**

Continuant de suivre son frère, il se stoppe non loin de l'université que ce rouquin fréquente.  
De plus en plus suspicieux, Seijuurou coupe le moteur –_ainsi que sa radio_\- et observant les faits et gestes du rose, ses mains se crispent sur le volant.  
…Jusqu'à ce qu'une chose l'emmerde profondément et le sorte de sa voiture !  
S'avançant rapidement jusqu'au lieu du crime, le Mikoshiba pose l'une de ses mains sur son arme de service et élevant la voix, il attrape le « malfaiteur ».

**_ Les mains en évidence et met-toi face au mur.**

Reconnaissant immédiatement son frère, Momotarou panique légèrement et demeure immobile tant la surprise est grande et impensable.  
Amené de force contre le premier muret venu, Kisumi essaie de comprendre son crime, de se défendre également, …jusqu'à ce que des mèches rouges arrivent dans son champ de vision –_dans le feu de l'action, il n'a même pas reconnu cette voix pourtant si charismatique-._

**_ Nii-chan ! Arrête, qu'est-ce que tu fais !?**

**_ Je lui passe les menottes. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a demandé de faire, Momo !?**

**_ Mais rien, absolument rien. Je t'assure, il me raccompagnait seulement. Nii'…, lâche-le s'il te plait.**

Accroché au bras de son ainé, Momotarou supplie son frère du regard et grognant quelque chose d'incompréhensible, il garde les menottes à sa taille et fait faire un demi-tour à l'appréhendé.  
Il n'a pas l'intention de lâcher ce rose comme ça ! …Absolument impossible.

**_ Kisumi Shigino, pourquoi embrassais-tu mon frère à l'instant !? …T'as intérêt à répondre correctement.**

**_ Sei-chan, content de te voir. J'aimerais bien te répondre seulement, j'pense pas que tu sois en état d'entendre quoique ce soit.**

**_ Essaie toujours, tu pourrais être étonné. Momo, recule.**

Fixant d'un regard étrangement abysse au lieu d'être ambré comme à son habitude, le vermillon essaie de contrôler sa poigne mais, c'est d'une difficulté à toutes épreuves.  
Il ne sait pas ce qui le pousse à agir ainsi mais, il ne veut pas…, non il ne veut plus que qui que ce soit se moque de son petit-frère.  
…Il ne veut plus jamais le revoir aussi démonté et attristé.  
Kisumi –_lui_\- mord sa lèvre et tient les poignets de ce carmin dans le but de se détacher de cette prise mais, c'est infaisable. …L'autre est encore plus fort qu'il n'y parait.  
Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parler, c'est un orangé qui prend la parole et qui fait lâcher prise à Sei'.

**_ Arrête ! Shigino-san et moi sortons ensemble. …Seulement depuis quelques jours mais je ne voulais pas que tu le saches, pas immédiatement en tout cas. …S'il te plait, ne lui fait pas de mal. …Nii-chan, relâche-le… .**

Observant le roux et essayant de voir un quelconque mensonge dans tout ce qui a été dit, Seijuurou resserre sa prise sur le basketteur et ne dit mot.  
Comment pourrait-il croire une chose pareille !? Kisumi, le plus grand dragueur du Japon ne va pas faire souffrir son petit-frère !? …ça doit être une blague. Une blague de très mauvais gout.  
Cependant, il consent à relâcher sa prise et à laisser l'autre lisser ses vêtements débraillés. Son instinct se calme peu à peu mais, il ne peut pas laisser cette situation telle quelle.

**_ Rentre maintenant, Momo. Lui et moi, on a à parler.**

**_ Pourquoi !? Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire !?**

**_ Obéis.**

Montrant au rose le chemin à suivre, Kisumi le suit sans rechigner et sourit doucement au rouquin pour le rassurer. A cet instant, Seijuurou fait un effort considérable pour ne pas le frapper tandis que l'orangé les suit avec rapidité.  
Agrippant de nouveau le bras du vermeil, Momotarou veut d'autres explications et des réponses à ses questions muettes.

**_ Où est-ce que tu l'emmènes !? Promets-moi que tu ne lui feras rien. Nii-chan, promet. **

**_ Ok mais rentre maintenant. **

Faisant grimper le rosé à l'arrière du véhicule comme un vulgaire malfaiteur, un signe de la main est échangé avec Momo et attendant de voir son frère derrière les grilles de l'établissement, le Mikoshiba grimpe à son tour dans la voiture de fonction et allume le moteur.  
Descendant du trottoir, la route commence à défiler sous les roues et si un silence de mort s'installe, une question fait également son apparition.

**_ Tu aurais pu me faire monter à l'avant, non. Hé, pourquoi je suis derrière ce grillage !?**

**_ J'te poserais qu'une question. Est-ce que t'as l'intention de te foutre de lui ou non !? Choisis bien la réponse parce que tu risques gros. **

**_ Quoi que je dise, tu serais capable de me mettre dans le coffre, pas vrai. …Je l'aime bien. Il est mignon et-**

**_ C'est bien ça le problème chez toi, Shigino. Combien de fois je t'ai entendu dire de quelqu'un qu'il était « mignon » !? Et ensuite, rappelle-moi ce que tu fais. **

S'enfonçant dans le siège arrière –_on pourrait presque croire que Kisumi boude_-, nullement impressionné d'être traité comme un vulgaire voleur, il se dit qu'il préférait encore se faire disputer par Rin que par ce rouge.  
En vrai là, il pourrait se mettre à plaindre Momo et Gou dans le même temps.

**_ Ça n'a rien à voir. Il n'est pas seulement mignon, j'ai envie de bien faire avec lui. Tu crois que je fais autant d'efforts pour rien.**

**_ Quel genre d'efforts tu peux bien faire, dis-moi.**

**_ En temps normal, j'aurais déjà couché avec lui et tu le sais. Là, j'veux prendre mon temps, j'aimerais bien que ça fonctionne mais avec toi qui me traite comme un délinquant et Rin qui me fait des sermons, c'est pas évident. J'ai l'intention de rien avec lui, seulement de le voir sourire et voir ou tout ça pourrait aller. **

S'arrêtant à la fin de cette phrase, Seijuurou sort de la voiture de police et ouvrant la portière arrière, il intime à son passager de faire de même.  
Pas vraiment en confiance mais ne pouvant y échapper, Shigino se remet sur ses pieds et restant face à ce vermillon qui le détail longuement, ses iris violettes soutiennent celles du Mikoshiba.

**_ Je savais bien que t'aurais pas dû le rencontrer. T'as intérêt à ce que ce ne soit pas l'une de tes conquêtes sur ton tableau de chasse, pigé ! …Et t'as de la chance que j'ai promis à Momo de ne pas te toucher, sérieux. **

**_ Je réagirais pareil s'il s'agissait de mon frère mais tu peux avoir confiance.**

**_ …J'ai bien envie de te faire passer une nuit au trou. …Remonte. … …Oi, là !**

Remontant à l'arrière, le visage blasé et la moue enfantine, Kisumi se demande pourquoi autant de haine tandis que le carmin reprend sa place conducteur.  
Seijuurou fait un effort surhumain pour ne pas exposer sa colère ou seulement ses mots blessants mais il sait également que ce rose n'est pas méchant. …Il le connait un peu pour dire cela… .  
Alors laissant ses pensées se battre entre elles, il ne sait pas encore s'il amène ce rose au commissariat, s'il l'abandonne dans un coin jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ou s'il le reconduit tout simplement jusqu'à chez lui.  
Et là, entre deux pensées macabres, il se rappelle de son coéquipier abandonné !

**[…]**

* * *

**Terminé.**

Soyez indulgente, je sens que je vais perdre tout le monde mdr. Non, si prochain il y a, celui-ci sera nettement plus dynamique..., parce que disons que j'ai un peu mon idée sur le couple a traiter _-après de multiple revendication ;)_-.

Sinon, je pense que Kisumi ne s'en sort pas trop mal! La suite, au prochain numéro et avec un peu de pagaille comme toujours ou alors..., qui sait... !

Passez un long et bon week-end ! :) Je vous embrasse toutes et tous.

**L.**


	22. 22: Conseils

**Ohayo les amies !**

Je ne vais pas vous mentir, j'ai terminé ce chapitre hier soir! Vous n'avez pas eu l'impression que cette semaine est passé tellement vite que vous n'avez eu le temps de faire seulement la moitié des choses !? Moi, oui. ...La semaine est passé en un éclair.

Sinon, retour au chapitre précédent! J'ai été ravie de voir que celui-ci n'avait pas été complétement rejeté. J'avais peur que le fluffy, tue le fluffy mais non. Et si l'expérience doit être renouvelé, ça ne sera certainement pas la même ambiance, pourquoi!? Car les personnalités employés seront différentes, évidemment. Sur ceux... .

**Rating**: K+

**Pairing**: MikoRin - MakoGou - ReiGisa - KisuMomo

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter !

**Résumé**: Y'a des moments comme ça, où on se dit qu'on devrait prendre de nouvelles résolutions et s'y tenir mais, c'est dur de prendre telles ou telles décisions. Dans la plupart des cas, il faut simplement se lancer et voir ce qui se passe ensuite.

* * *

**Conseils.**

* * *

Assis à même le sol, il se détend devant une émission de télé. Ayant pris sa douche, après avoir dîner et fini son service, il se laisse faire.  
Derrière lui –_assis sur le canapé_-, Rin masse ses épaules tendues, discute de chose et d'autre sans vraiment écouter le son de la télévision et jouent avec les longues mèches carmins.  
Les deux se plaisent là et de temps à autre, Seijuurou chatouille les chevilles fines de son violet et lui donne des frissons.

**_ Y'a vraiment eu des choses étranges ce soir. **

**_ Comme !? … …Tes cheveux poussent vite, Sei'.**

**_ Comme, je ne sais pas, mon frère et Kisumi par exemple. **

Continuant de masser les épaules endoloris de son ainé, Rin fait semblant de rien et taquine une nuque qu'il aime faire frémir.  
Étudiant les faits et gestes du requin, une sorte de jeu se montre. Un jeu qui consiste à connaitre celui qui craquera en premier et…, ils sont tous les deux doués à ce jeu.

**_ Que s'est-il passé !? Ils ont des problèmes. …On dit que seuls les pervers ont les cheveux qui poussent rapidement. **

**_ On est dans le même bateau dans ce cas. …Je les ai surpris occupé de s'embrasser devant les dortoirs de Momo. …ça ne te dit rien !?**

**_ Pas spécialement, ça devrait !? …Qu'as-tu fait !?**

Se penchant légèrement, Rin mordille la base du cou de l'autre –_sans faire attention à la réplique perverse ou donnant raison à celle-ci_\- et continuant de faire aller et venir ses mains sur le corps du vermeil, il écoute la réponse.  
Ils ne s'occupent plus de la télé qui « joue » pour rien, ils sont concentrés sur leurs mots, sur leurs paroles et leur petite soirée à deux.

**_ J'ai embarqué Kisumi, évidemment. Et il m'a fait des révélations intéressantes. Comme, le fait qu'il ne jouait pas avec mon frère et il m'a aussi fait comprendre qu'il préférait tes menaces au mienne. C'est étrange, non !?**

**_ …Étrange, oui. Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir fait quelque chose du genre. **

**_ Rin… .**

Tournant son visage à demi, les prunelles ambrées entre en contact avec celles rubis et se dévisageant un instant, le Matsuoka se permet d'embrasser l'autre –_par envie et aussi dans le but de lui faire oublier la conversation-._  
Cela ne fonctionne pas mais Seijuurou ne met pas fin au baiser.  
Des dents reviennent par la suite sur cette nuque et si une respiration fait frissonner la peau plus mate du Mikoshiba, un sourire revient ainsi qu'une parole.

**_ Alors, tu n'as pas d'explication !? Tu étais au courant, pas vrai !?**

Une morsure un peu plus forte que les autres se montre –_au même titre qu'un gémissement plaintif_\- et entourant les épaules du rouge de ses bras, Rin dépose son menton sur l'épaule de son amant.  
Il boude sans doute, n'aime pas être jugé et en même temps, il veut se défendre.

**_ Peut-être mais ce n'était pas voulu. Kisumi a débarqué un matin et a fait toute une scène. **

**_ Et tu n'as pas trouvé utile de m'en faire la remarque !?**

**_ Et toi, tu ne trouves pas utile de faire la remarque à tes collègues que je ne suis pas une fille. …ça te plait, non !?**

Un silence s'installe et les deux cogitent de questions imbéciles. Se retournant et s'éloignant du Matsuoka, Seijuurou se tient sur ses genoux et maintenant face au mauve, il laisse ses mains trainer sur les cuisses de Rin –_et un peu plus haut_-.  
Se fixant, un sourire arrive doucement –_un sourire effronté_\- et passant une main dans les mèches flammes de son fiancé, Rin s'approche peu à peu –_comme pour le tenter_-.

**_ T'essaie de m'amadouer, là !? **

**_ Un peu, ça fonctionne !? …T'sais, j'pensais que Momo de l'aurait dit. …Bon ok, j'avais pas envie de te le dire parce que sinon tu en aurais parlé toute la soirée. …Je… …Désolé. **

Comment faire plier Rin, quand on s'appelle Mikoshiba Seijuurou !? C'est simple, il suffit de le fixer sans ciller et de ne pas parler.  
Détournant le regard et prenant son mal en patience, le Matsuoka attend le verdict.  
Lui, il aurait certainement frappé le Mikoshiba s'il lui avait caché une chose comme celle-là –_d'ailleurs, il l'a fait quand celui-ci avait avoué pour sa sœur_\- mais, il ne veut pas se disputer de nouveau. …Pas à cause des autres.

**_ Shigino est ton ami donc je lui fais confiance. …Alors, tu peux vraiment garder des secrets !?**

**_ Bien sûr ! J'suis pas l'une de ces filles débiles qui parlent à tout va. **

**_ Pourtant t'es aussi mignonne qu'elles…, même plus. Tu es mon adorable petite Rin. **

**_ Tais-toi et arrête de parler de moi, de cette façon. …J'vais dire à Sousuke qu'il te surveille. **

Attrapant les chevilles du violet, Seijuurou les tire et l'autre tombe du canapé pour se retrouver sur les cuisses de l'autre.  
Continuant de bougonner, le Matsuoka essaie de se libérer mais pris dans un enlacement, il abandonne sa lutte.  
A quoi ça sert de lutter alors que tous nous prouvent qu'on se plait dans cette étreinte.

**_ Fait-le et je ferais en sorte que tu n'es plus aucuns contacts avec ma personne.**

**_ Comme si ça me manquerait. **

**_ Bon, eh bien j-**

Attrapant la nuque du rouge et échangeant un long baiser aux nombreuses paroles et envies, Rin sait aussi ce qu'il peut ou non faire.  
Puis, continuant toujours plus de se coller à cet abruti de Mikoshiba, une tête s'enfouit dans un cou et des cheveux mauves se font caresser par une grande main.

**_ Oublions cette conversation, tu veux et continuons ce fabuleux massage que mes doigts te faisaient connaitre.**

**.**

_**_ Je crois que j'ai eu besoin d'espace m-**_

_**_ Eh bien pendant que t'y es, tu n'as qu'à voir d'autres personnes. J'pensais que je te suffisais mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas.**_

_**_ Nagisa-kun, ne dit pas ça. Je…, je suis désolé, je- j'aimerais qu'on puisse se parler toi et moi. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire toutes ces choses, je n'aurais pas dû m'en prendre à toi alors que je n'allais pas bien. … … .**_

Mordant sa lèvre à l'autre bout de l'appareil, le blond pèse le pour et le contre.  
Entendre Rei le rend heureux, c'est une chose sur mais, il n'aimerait pas revenir pour que la même chose se reproduise encore et encore.  
…Il ne veut pas être prit pour une sorte de chien qui rapplique dès que son maitre l'appelle.  
Il veut être une personne pour qui on s'inquiète, …qu'on recherche. …Être la priorité numéro un –_pas toujours mais, de temps à autre, quand c'est important_-.

_**_ Laisse-moi y réfléchir, Rei. …Je vais devoir y aller. **_

_**_ D'accord, je t'attends Nagisa-kun. …Je te rappellerais.**_

_**_ …Au revoir. **_

Rangeant son cellulaire dans sa poche, le blond prend une profonde respiration et secouant vivement sa tête, il lève ses yeux au ciel et contemple celui-ci.  
Il se perd un petit moment avant que son ciel ne se couvre d'un bleu profond aux reflets prune. Se ressaisissant, le blondin fait un demi-tour sur lui-même et fait un léger sourire à…, à son ami !?  
Il peut l'appeler comme ça, oui.

**_ Désolé si je t'ai fait peur. Ça fait longtemps que tu attends !?**

**_ Je viens d'arriver. **

S'installant à une table en extérieur, la conversation s'installe doucement. Une boisson est commandée peu de temps après et en ce petit après-midi ensoleillé, le doré est heureux de voir un visage sympathique et amical.  
Souriant l'un plus que l'autre, Nagisa essaie de sauver les apparences. De garder cette joie qu'il a depuis petit et préférant s'intéresser à son « invité », il le questionne encore et encore.  
L'autre répond d'une voix douce et plaisante et continue d'apprécier la compagnie d'une personne qu'il a seulement rencontré il y a de ça 6 ou 7 ans.  
Attrapant son café qu'il sucre plus que de raison, Minami tourne dans celui-ci et répond parfois aux questions muettes que l'autre lui pose.

L'ambiance est agréable, le doré se remémore des tas de souvenirs, parle encore et encore et questionne de temps à autre sur le comportement de Rin, Seijuurou, Momo, Ai' ou bien encore Sousuke quand ils étaient encore à Samezuka.  
Il se plait à connaitre des petits détails ou des petites anecdotes que d'autres n'ont jamais entendus et il aime la façon que ce brunet à de raconter.  
Tout est simple et sans superflu. Tout est incroyablement facile quand il parle avec ce brun qui sourit doucement à sa tasse.  
Alors les minutes s'égrainent rapidement et une autre commande se montre. …Une autre question est posée aussi.

**_ Donc, tu es ici à cause de ce Rei… . **

**_ …Mh, il- …, je ne suis plus d'une grande utilité pour lui ces temps-ci.**

**_ Et tu t'es enfuit, si j'ai bien compris. Tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour tes examens !? Tu devrais penser à toi, Nagisa-chin.**

Boudant son chocolat chaud, le nez du blond se retrousse légèrement à cette vérité et reprenant un contact visuel avec celui « qui parle comme il pense », un regard boudeur s'installe.  
Il n'a pas vraiment envie de lui donner raison mais, il doit reconnaitre qu'il a abandonné la faculté sans un regard pour elle.

**_ Je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé en réalité mais, je n'ai pas envie de le revoir, pas tout de suite en tout cas.**

**_ Personne n'aurait pu t'héberger !? **

**_ Je n'avais pas envie de les encombrer ou juste de les déranger avec mes problèmes. …Gou ne voudra plus me voir si je continue de l'embêter. **

Un petit sourire s'installe sur les lèvres de l'Hazuki et se grattant l'arrière de la tête, il rajoute une petite anecdote sans le savoir –_sans le vouloir_-.  
Souriant des faits, Minami acquiesce et essayant de l'aider ou même pas, proposant une idée au hasard, il se dit qu'il ne dérange personne.

**_ Uozomi recherche un colocataire. Il habite dans le quartier Shibuya et il a une chambre de libre, si tu veux je lui parle de toi. De temps en temps, je me pose chez lui quand je suis à Tokyo et comme c'est un grand bavard, j'me dis que vous vous entendriez bien. **

**_ Non je…, je ne crois pas vouloir déménager.**

**_ J'ai cru comprendre également, ça serait seulement un point pour te poser un peu. …Tu ne dois pas négliger tes études.**

**_ C'est gentil, merci Minami mais, je crois que je vais refuser.**

**_ Comme tu veux mais si tu changes d'avis, dit-le-moi avant mercredi, je pars ce jour-là. …Je dois retourner à mon atelier.**

Kazuki répond avant même d'avoir eu la question et terminant son second café sucré –_ou son sucre gout café_-, un autre sujet se fait aborder.  
Un sujet moins contraignant, moins ennuyeux et beaucoup moins mélodramatique puisque la nature curieuse de Nagisa revient au galop et une petite collation est apporté aux deux jeunes hommes.  
Retrouvant un vrai sourire, parfois le blond se surprend à fixer un peu trop longtemps son nouvel ami –_simplement parce qu'il le trouve beau…, comme s'il se dégageait une aura de lui_\- et continuant de déblatérer encore et encore, les soucis s'envolent de nouveau pendant un temps.  
…Un tout petit temps, bénéfique et bienvenu.

**.**

**_ On doit aller voir les parents de Makoto ce week-end.**

**_ Pourquoi faire !? …Il compte te faire voyager souvent maintenant que tu es enceinte !?**

**_ Oni-chan, tu es vraiment idiot parfois. Momo, dit-lui.**

**_ Je ne peux pas dire ça à Rin-senpai et puis, il s'inquiète seulement pour toi, Gou-san. **

Levant les yeux au ciel, la jeune fille ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'ils se ressemblent c'est deux-là sans trop savoir pourquoi. …Ou alors, est-ce seulement Momo qui essaie de ne pas froisser son frère, elle ne sait pas.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, elle termine son assiette et entamant un autre sujet, cette fois, elle est certaine d'être la première à informer son ainé.

**_ Votre appartement n'est pas assez grand !?**

**_ Eh bien, il y aura quelques changements non pis, je tiens à donner le meilleur à ce petit bonhomme et toi aussi, Oni-chan. D'ailleurs, quand on aura trouvé quelque chose, tu nous aideras pour le déménagement. Toute la main d'œuvre gratuite sera la bienvenue, donc Momo… **

**_ Compte sur moi, Gou-san !**

**_ C'est gentil Momotarou-kun. Et sinon, de quoi étiez-vous occupé de parler avant que je n'arrive !?**

**_ Rien, il me demandait seulement s'il pouvait venir à quelques-uns de mes entrainements pour se préparer aux nationales auquel il va participer.**

Souriant de la nouvelle, elle boude aussi pendant une seconde ou deux de ne pas avoir été mise au courant de l'avancer des progrès du rouquin et par la suite, elle promet à ce même orangé de venir l'encourager lors de la compétition.  
Heureux de la nouvelle, le Mikoshiba sourit largement et promet de donner le meilleur de lui-même.  
Commandant une autre boisson, la jeune Matsuoka sourit à la serveuse et reprenant la parole –_comme la fille quelle est_-, elle dérive rapidement sur la disparition du blondinet.

**_ Dis-toi qu'il reviendra en forme, on parle de Nagisa après tout. Tout ira bien pour lui, j'en suis sûr.**

**_ Peut-être mais au cas où, prépare-toi à lui parler ! **

**_ Oublie, j'arrête de me mêler des affaires des autres, pis je dois me concentrer sur ma nage.**

**_ Sans cœur, je me débrouillerais toute seule dans ce cas-là !**

Puis sans prévenir, une sorte de cri de surprise s'échappe de la bouche du petit roux.  
Les deux Matsuoka observent le plus jeune et suivant cette direction pointée du doigt, Rin secoue son visage de droite à gauche.  
Les Mikoshiba sont irrécupérable, pas un pour rattraper l'autre, il en est sûr.

**_ Je vais y aller, Rin-senpai on se voit tout à l'heure d'accord. Je compte sur toi. **

**_ Tu devrais arrêter d'embêter ton capitaine, il va plus pouvoir te supporter si tu continues comme ça. …Momo, tu m'écoutes !?**

**_ Au lycée j'ai toujours été derrière toi et on se parle encore, non alors je suis sûr que ça sera pareil !**

**_ Jeune inconscient. **

**_ Tu parles comme un vieillard, Rin-senpai ! …A plus tard !**

Courant en dehors du petit café, le violet bouscule sa sœur de se moquer ainsi de lui tandis que le rouquin slalome sur le trottoir à la poursuite de son ainé.  
Voulant le rattraper puisqu'il est persuadé que celui-ci se rend à la bibliothèque –_comme très souvent_-, il trouve là, l'occasion parfaite de lui demande de l'aide pour un devoir.  
Continuant de parcourir la rue en trottinant maintenant, il arrive bientôt à la hauteur de l'ébène et criant plus qu'autre chose, il interpelle son ami.

**_ Momo !? …Tu n'es pas censé être avec l'un de tes amis !?**

**_ Si mais comme je t'ai vu capitaine, j'me suis dit que je pouvais te demander de l'aide. Tu te rends bien à la bibliothèque là, non !? … …Oh, tu es l'ami de Shigino-san, non !? Vous vous connaissez !?**

**_ …Je suis tombé par hasard sur Kirishima-kun et je lui demandais justement de tes nouvelles. **

**_ Je…, je vais bien merci. C'est gentil, Daichi-san. …Capitaine, est-ce que tu peux m'aider alors !?**

Des prunelles bleues d'eaux croisent pendant une seconde ou deux, des iris or mais s'impatientant, Momo incite son capitaine à revenir vers lui pour lui répondre, en se moquant du bruit qu'il peut faire.  
Il aimerait terminer son devoir au plus vite et pouvoir rejoindre par la suite un violet qui a accepté de l'aider alors…, il n'a pas de temps à perdre, n'est-ce pas !  
Attrapant donc le bras de son ainé et le suppliant d'un regard presque larmoyant, une langue claque sur un palet et une voix réapparait. …Voix qui contrarie légèrement l'un.

**_ Je vais vous laisser, à plus tard Kirishima-kun. Mikoshiba-kun, prends soin de toi. **

**_ Oui, merci ! Capitaine, allons-y nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre ! Et si tu veux ensuite, tu peux venir avec moi. Rin-senpai va m'aider à m'entrainer, il fait partie de l'équipe qui représente le Japon lors des compétitions international, tu sais et tu pourrais rencontrer ces co-équipiers aussi ! **

**_ Tais-toi et avance, tu es trop bruyant.**

**.**

Discutant avec Inoue, Rei garde son téléphone à son oreille et souriant de temps à autre, il termine son verre de soda.  
Avant, il venait ici avec Nagisa mais depuis quelques temps, il s'installe toujours seul à leur table habituelle et ça lui manque de parler avec cette boule de nerf énergique.  
C'est vrai maintenant qu'il y pense, ce bleuté à surement voulu quitter une fois ou deux ce blond. …Il a certainement été déjà tenté par d'autres mais, il est toujours revenu vers ce doré.  
Pour une raison inexplicable, il n'a jamais imaginé son avenir sans l'Hazuki.

Ça lui fait du bien de respirer un peu, d'être tranquille et entouré de silence. Il n'a pas besoin de ce blond en vrai. Il est mieux sans, non !?  
Non. Là, il se voilà la face. Il souffre de la disparition de Nagisa. De cette décision que l'autre a prise –_pour de bonnes raisons_-.  
Laissant l'irritation se montrer sur son visage, il s'excuse auprès de son interlocuteur et reprend la parole. …Converse de nouveau jusqu'à croiser une personne qu'il connait et qui lui a déjà fait la moral.  
Le bleuté raccroche alors, range le cellulaire dans sa poche et salut son ainé.

**_ Que fais-tu ici, Rei !? Généralement, tu es en train d'étudier, non !? **

**_ Oui mais, j'ai eu besoin d'une pause. Et toi, que fais-tu ici Makoto-senpai !?**

**_ J'ai une demi-heure avant d'aller entrainer l'équipe universitaire alors, je suis venu prendre un café et ensuite, j'me remettrais en route. **

Proposant un siège au Tachibana, celui-ci accepte et la discussion continue. Elle parle de tout et de rien. De Gou et de leur week-end loin de la ville. Des cours ou bien encore de leurs amis en commun mais, rien par rapport à un sujet sensible.  
Jusqu'à ce que…, par mégarde, par envie aussi, Rei ne pose une question sur le blondinet. …Il veut juste, des renseignements. …Savoir comment il va.  
S'il se confie à eux et s'il parle de lui parce que la dernière fois qu'ils ont eu une conversation, Nagisa a préféré couper court à celle-ci.

**_ Non, je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis un certain temps maintenant. …Alors, tu as réfléchis à la situation !?**

**_Je sais juste qu'il me manque. Quand il est parti, je n'ai pas réussi à dire ces mots et maintenant, c'est la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit. …Tu sais, j'aimerais revenir quelques années en arrière. Quand on ne sortait pas vraiment ensemble et quand c'était plus facile aussi. …Je regrette d'avoir pu flirter inconsciemment avec d'autres personnes et…, de l'avoir oublié.**

**_ C'est ce qu'on appelle grandir, Rei. Tout le monde change, on évolue et ensuite, on doit faire avec l'autre mais, la seule question que tu dois te poser c'est « est-ce que tu l'aimes ». Si tu sais répondre sans hésitation alors, t'es sur la bonne voie. …Oh et, tu devrais t'excuser bien comme il faut aussi.**

Réfléchissant à la phrase, à la question posée indirectement, le bleuté cogite doucement. Il repense aux bons comme aux mauvais moments et, est-ce qu'il l'aime !? Il peut surement affirmer que oui par contre…, il ne peut pas donner de réponses à la place de Nagisa.  
Il aimerait croire que l'autre lui pardonnera sans aucun effort mais, il sait que ces gestes ont parfois été durs –_tout comme ces mots_-.

**_ Quand je l'ai appelé, je bafouillais tellement qu'il a cru que je lui demandais de voir d'autres personnes. J'ai toujours été plus à l'aise avec la théorie que la pratique et maintenant, je me demande si Nagisa n'est pas lasse de mes incertitudes. **

**_ Que voudrais-tu faire avec lui !?**

**_ Repartir en douceur certainement et réapprendre à aimer ce côté trop exhibitionniste de sa personne qui attire trop de monde même si j'ai toujours eu du mal avec ça. **

**_ Vous avez partagés de nombreuses choses ensembles alors quand il reviendra explique-lui, ne lui fait pas plus de mal que tu en as déjà fait et accepte tout ce qu'il te demandera même si tu n'es pas d'accord avec ces conditions. …Parfois, on doit faire des concessions dans un couple.**

**_ Même s'il me demande l'impossible !? …Il serait capable de me faire faire des choses humiliantes et vraiment pas belles. **

**_ C'est un risque à courir !**

Souriant largement des dernières paroles du Ryugazaki, Makoto est heureux de revoir son ami plus posé et moins à l'opposé de ce qu'il est réellement.  
Récupérant son gobelet à emporter, le Tachibana continue la discussion –_un peu moins sérieuse cependant_\- et parlant de Kou est de ses nouvelles lubies, il informe également ce bleu leurs intentions de peut-être déménager pour un appartement plus grand.  
Écoutant un peu plus en détail, Rei acquiesce et essayant de ne pas être trop indiscret une réflexion lui vient tout de même.

**_ Ça sera légèrement étrange si tu ne te situe plus à côté d'Haruka-senpai. On vous a toujours connu ainsi, l'un avec l'autre. **

**_ Je ne crois pas avoir l'intention de quitter le secteur de toute façon et Kou ne le veut pas non plus.**

**_ Heureusement ! …Alors, j'espère que vous allez rapidement trouver. **

**_ Merci pour tes encouragements. **

**.**

Venu voir son ami alors que son service est terminé, le visage stoïque et fermé, il attend nonchalamment.  
L'uniforme retiré, il n'en parait pas moins sérieux et dur. Assis dans le canapé et dévisageant sans réelle intention les alentours de cet appartement qu'il rencontre parfois, un bruit lui fait tourner la tête d'un demi-millimètre.  
Acceptant la boisson d'un fin sourire presque invisible, son hôte prend place sur le siège en face et l'apercevant soupirer, une question est posée.  
Elle est posée d'un geste du menton, d'un sourcil relevé et d'une attente paraissant longue.

**_ Rien, tout va bien. Pourquoi es-tu venu, c'est rare de te voir ici en semaine.**

**_ J'devais voir un visage amical pour ne pas frapper l'abruti avec lequel Rin sort. **

Intéressé par les événements et curieux du pourquoi de la chose, il se redresse dans son fauteuil et pose ses coudes sur ses cuisses.  
Posant différentes questions comme « _pourquoi _», « _ce qu'il a fait_ » ou bien encore « _tu as fait quoi _», Kisumi espère avoir des réponses et il est sur de les avoir.

**_ Il m'emmerde seulement, c'est aussi simple que ça. **

**_ Tu devrais arrêter de trainer une vieille rancune pareille pis t'as Haru. …Enfin bon, tu fais comme tu veux. **

**_ Ça n'a rien à voir, je t'assure.**

**_ Évidemment que si, tu as toujours cru qu'il avait volé ta place près de Rin alors que c'est complètement faux, pis quand tu fais ce genre de chose on pourrait croire que tu as des sentiments pour Rin, j'peux comprendre l'énervement de Sei-chan même si on sait tous les deux que c'est faux. …Par contre, je consens à dire que Sei-chan est parfois un peu trop protecteur. **

**_ « un peu », c'est un euphémisme. …Et ce qui m'emmerde en vrai, c'est le fait d'être conscient que Rin est heureux avec cet abruti.**

**_ Et ça va continuer donc ne l'embête plus avec ça. Tu sais, eux deux ça ne date pas d'hier, ils sont les premiers à s'être-**

**_ Tu dis des conneries, c'est le Tachibana et Gou, qui ont été les premiers à s'établir.**

**_ …Que tu crois… . **

Un rire se fait entendre et dans la parole, Shigino raconte son histoire passée il y a de ça deux jours maintenant –_sans se soucier de la ride entre les sourcils que porte le Yamazaki_-.  
Il parle sans s'arrêter, en ayant encore quelques frissons en y repensant mais sourit malgré tout de cette nuit-là.  
Il pouvait peut-être comprendre ce ressenti, cette peur improbable mais, il reconnait aussi avoir eu peur de recevoir un coup en plein dans son visage « parfait » selon ses propres dires.

**_ …Enfin bon, maintenant je ne dois plus faire attention. …A la limite, peut-être avec mon coach.**

**_ Attend, Momotarou !? …T'es avec Momo !?**

**_ Bien oui, il est mignon tu ne trouves pas. …Enfin, tu sais de quoi je parle, pas vrai. **

**_ Comment ça a pu arriver !? J'veux dire…, vraiment !?**

**_ Dit aussi que ça te dérange. J'te dis pas comme j'ai sué pour l'avoir et pour qu'il me dise oui. **

Continuant de dévisager le rose, Sousuke boit une gorgée de son verre et cherchant quelque chose à dire, il ne trouve pas vraiment.  
Mais, au fond de lui, il ne peut s'empêcher d'être assez heureux pour cet orange qu'il a fait souffrir. Et rien que pour ça, pour ce qu'il vient d'apprendre, il aimerait parler à ce rouquin.  
Et… .

**_ Prend soin de lui, d'accord. …Comment va-t-il en parlant de lui !?**

**_ Il va parfaitement puisqu'il m'a moi. Alors, c'est vrai que vous avez arrêté de vous voir. J'trouve ça dommage mais bon, ne me le vole pas.**

**_ …Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ça fait combien de temps, vous deux !?**

**_ Officiellement, un peu plus d'une semaine. …Tu ne trouves pas que c'est le plus mignon des Mikoshiba !?**

**_ Ils ont tous une face cachée et je suis sûr que la sœur est folle. **

**_ Tu vois, tu me dis toujours que tu les « déteste » mais tu en connais beaucoup sur eux. Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait un Miss Mikoshiba. **

Laissant un sourire trainé à l'appellation de Natsumi, il ne répond rien à son ami et préfère terminer son verre pour en redemander un autre.  
Servant son invité, Kisumi entame une autre conversation et rapporte les derniers ragots entendus de leurs autres amis connus ou non, de leur entourage.  
Puis se laissant aller à la discussion, le Yamazaki laisse sa voix se faire entendre encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que des rires se mêlent –_discret pour l'un et énergique pour l'autre_-.

**[…]**

* * *

**Terminé.**

A votre avis, Rei va-t-il tenter quelque chose ou non!? Nagisa !? Sousuke et Momotarou vont-ils se rencontrer de nouveau!? -_après tout, ils s'entendaient bien, non!_\- Makoto va-t-il déménager à plus de 50 mètres de chez Haruka!?  
Les réponses peut-être pas dans le prochain chapitre -_surement pas_\- ;)

Je vous souhaite un bon dimanche et un bon week-end en général! Je vous embrasse et à très vite.

**L.**


	23. 23:Entre couple, ou presque

Bonjour !

Je suis désolé pour le retard mais le chapitre n'étant pas terminé, je ne pouvais assurément pas le sortir..., une évidence n'est-ce pas x)  
Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end et que votre semaine commence bien.

**Rating**: K.

**Pairing**: MikoRin - ReiGisa - MakoGou - KisuMomo - SouHaru

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Résumé**: Certains cherchent, d'autres trouvent. Certaines propositions se montrent, d'autres se font attendre. Et en attendant, le monde continue d'avancer.

* * *

**Entre couple..., ou presque.**

* * *

Concentrer sur les feuilles qu'elle a en main, elle les étudie avec une concentration qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.  
Assisse à l'extérieur –_en pause déjeuner avec son amie_-, elle étudie les propositions plutôt que son cours. Jouant avec l'une de ses mèches de cheveux, Gou enroule celle-ci autour de son doigt et demande de temps en temps conseil à la brunette près d'elle.

**_ Pourquoi en as-tu autant !?**

**_ Eh bien, je fais un tri entre ceux que j'aimerais bien visiter et ceux où c'est un non définitif.**

**_ Makoto-kun ne vas pas d'aider !?**

**_ Il fait sa part de son côté, ne t'inquiète pas. …J'espère qu'on trouvera. **

**_ Je suis persuadé que oui. **

Continuant de faire son tri, la violette reste concentrer tandis que son amie l'aide et termine son repas en même temps.  
Laissant une petite brise balayer son visage, Gou rapporte d'autres sujets de conversation et scrutant de temps en temps le passage qui se fait, elle répond et rit même des choses qui peuvent être dit.

**_ Est-ce que tu ne te serais pas trouver quelqu'un toi !?**

**_ Non, pourquoi tu demandes ça si soudainement !?**

**_ Je ne sais pas…, tu as l'air d'être quelqu'un qui rêve doucement de son petit-ami qu'elle a dû laisser. …N'aurais-tu rien à me dire, Chigusa !?**

**_ …Non. Ne me fixe pas comme ça. …Bon, j'ai peut-être rencontré quelqu'un mais, nous ne sommes qu'amis pour l'instant.**

**_ Ah, je le savais ! C'est bien pour toi. **

**_ Oui…, oui c'est vrai. Bon, tu ne veux pas que je t'aide !? Tu ne t'en sortiras jamais avec tous ces logements. Dis-moi ce que tu recherches et je ferais un tri pour toi.**

**.**

Courant rapidement dans les rues de la ville, il espère arrive à temps à la gare.  
Faisant quelques virages serrés entre les bâtiments, il prie pour que son ami ne soit pas encore parti.  
Hier soir, il a bien réfléchit et ce matin –_après avoir un peu discuté avec sa sœur_-, il a décidé de se lancer.  
Après tout, cela ne peut pas être une mauvaise chose n'est-ce pas !? Il est sûr que non.  
Passant les portes battantes, il tourne sa tête de tous les côtés et s'avançant vers les quais, il bouscule certaine personne et laisse ses prunelles violettes repérer son ami tant recherché !

**_ J'avais peur que tu ne sois déjà plus là ! **

**_ Nagisa-chin !? …As-tu un problème !?**

**_ Ah non, tout va bien vraiment. Je…, je me demandais seulement si ta proposition tenait toujours. Tu sais, quand tu m'as parlé de ton ami… .**

**_ De la chambre vide, chez Uozumi !? Tu es arrivé à temps.**

Souriant au blondinet, Minami sort de son bagage un papier et un crayon et laissant son écriture dessiner des mots, il le tend peu de temps après à Nagisa.  
Attrapant celui-ci, le doré lit avec attention ce qu'il vient de recevoir mais ne comprend pas.  
Pourquoi une adresse !? Est-ce l'emplacement de l'immeuble !?

**_ C'est là que se trouve l'appartement. Je lui téléphonerais dans la journée. **

**_ Merci mais, tu es sûr que cela ne le dérangera pas !? Après tout, il ne me connait pas et je pourrais déranger ses habitudes. **

**_ Ne t'inquiète pas, il est cool et sera heureux de voir une nouvelle tête.**

Faisant confiance au brun, Nagisa sourit plus largement et oublie de faire attention quand une main s'aventure dans la poche avant de son jeans.  
Saisissant légèrement par la suite, il laisse quand même cette main fouiller sa poche sans s'en rendre compte et fixe le visage neutre de Minami.  
Il est proche et pourtant, cela ne le dérange pas. …C'est comme si…, comme s'il était autorisé puisqu'il est un ancien camarade de Rin. …Mais est-ce que cela est une justification suffisante !? Il ne sait pas.

**_ Je vais prendre ton numéro de téléphone et ton mail.**

**_ Euh oui, d'accord. **

Il entre également ses coordonnées dans le cellulaire emprunté et gardant un léger sourire, il rend le bien au blond qui l'accepte sans un mot.  
Une conversation reprend alors et restant toujours aussi vague et les prunelles détachées de tout, Minami semble vivre à cent lieues de là. Il parait toujours dans son monde et son monde à l'air rempli de couleur.

**_ Je te donnerais surement la réponse dans la soirée. **

**_ D'accord, je te remercie Minami-kun. Où se trouve ton atelier !? …Je ne t'ai même pas demandé.**

**_ A Kyoto… …Mon manager veut que je lui montre quelques toiles. Ensuite, j'irais ici et là. **

Intrigué de ce qu'il entend, Nagisa aimerait bien savoir où se trouve « ici » et « là ».  
L'autre lui a déjà raconté l'une de ses journées types et en réalité, il voit des tas de paysage et ce qui l'inspire en général ce sont des petites choses sans importances.  
Puis, une annonce est faite et un train entre en gare.  
Le doré observe celui-ci ralentir, s'arrêter et s'aperçoit aussi du flegme du brun à attraper son sac.  
Quelques temps plus tard, le doré reçoit un baiser d'au revoir –_simple et naturel_\- sur sa joue et salut son ami.

**.**

_Il a du mal à respirer. Frappe contre sa poitrine pour trouver de l'air mais ça ne suffit pas. Il ne sait pas comment faire pour retrouver un peu d'air.  
Certes il ne les a pas vus mais, il croit en ses amis et son cœur se rompt à cette chose. Ça fait mal, ...ça fait mal et d'y repenser sans cesse jusqu'à te détruire le cerveau.  
Il succombe doucement au manque d'air et à ses pensées se font toujours plus nombreuses à chaque fois qu'il y repense. …ça le dévore de l'intérieur mais il ne veut pas que ça le ruine.  
…Il veut respirer même s'il ne sait plus comment faire._

« Tu as mal au cœur, tu te sens sale, ta fierté en a pris un coup, tu te sens trahis et c'est insupportable. Mais…, il faut faire avec. »  
_C'est ce qu'il se répète sans cesse. « C'est la première fois ». Voilà ce qu'il se répète en permanence._ « C'est la première fois alors oublie. Ferme les yeux et oublie ».  
_Mais pour l'instant, il ne peut juste pas. Ça cogne trop. Ça fait trop mal. Ça fait mal et il ne peut que penser à cette douleur pour l'instant._

_**\\_/**_

Saisissant d'une main dans ses cheveux, l'ébène observe rapidement son côté pour apercevoir son petit-ami.  
Posant une main sur son cœur chamboulé, il essaie d'effacer de sa tête des pensées amères. Pourquoi ce souvenir lui est revenu !? Il ne sait pas. Ne sait plus. …Parce qu'il a peur de son bonheur présent !?  
De ses mains qui en recherchent d'autres à chaque occasion maintenant !? Il ne sait pas.  
Ou alors, il a peut-être seulement eu peur d'avoir pris la mauvaise décision en accordant une seconde chance à Sousuke !?  
Non…, non il n'a pas fait d'erreur et puis, c'est trop tard. Il a décidé de tirer un trait, de croire en ce brun et il veut croire son cœur qui se répare en douceur.

**_ Est-ce que ça va !? Je t'appelais mais tu ne répondais pas.**

**_ Désolé je…., j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.**

**_ De mauvaises pensées !? **

**_ Oublie, ce n'est rien. Est-ce que tu travailles jusqu'à tard ce soir !?** Demande Haruka.

**_ Mon service se termine à 17 heures. Aimerais-tu aller diner dehors !?**

**_ Au restaurant du quartier Est. **

Un baiser se montre alors même qu'ils se trouvent dans la boutique du noiraud mais, n'y faisant pas attention, le Yamazaki est simplement heureux d'entendre une proposition, de voir un ébène réactif à ces propositions.  
Alors s'il est passé par-dessus le bar, c'est simplement pour ça. Pour avoir le gout de ces lèvres délicieuses sur les siennes et pour le remercier une dernière fois de l'avoir repris.  
Puis, il se rend compte de son geste et même s'il épie les réactions de quelques clients dans son dos, il espère ne pas avoir gêné le Nanase.

**_ Désolé. …Je viendrais te chercher, tout à l'heure. Est-ce que ça te va !?**

**_ …D'accord. **

**_ Je vais devoir retourner au commissariat maintenant. Je suis content d'avoir pu déjeuner avec toi. **

**_ Moi aussi, Sousuke. **

Saluant d'un signe son petit-ami disparaitre, le cœur d'Haruka se sent étrangement apaisé. Il ne sait pas si c'est à cause d'un mot ou d'un geste mais…, étrangement ses douloureux souvenirs viennent d'être calmer par une magie inconnue.  
Prenant une profonde inspiration, il revient à son comptoir et adressant la parole à sa serveuse, celle-ci sourit trop largement pour n'avoir rien vu de l'échange entre Haru et le Yamazaki.  
…Et de cela, il s'en fiche. Être vu ou non, ne le dérange pas. …Il s'est toujours moqué des préjugés.

**.**

Rentrant en fin de matinée chez lui, Rin retire veste et chaussure.  
Déposant son sac non loin de là, il observe les lieux, entend des bruits significatifs et laissant un sourire trainer sur le bord de ses lèvres, il épie le large dos de ce rouge.  
Marchant en silence, il est de bonne humeur. Son entrainement s'est bien passé et la nouvelle qu'il a reçue lui plait –_même si celle-ci le rend nerveux_-.  
Laissant ses mains faire peu de temps après le tour de cette taille qui saisit lentement, un front percute une omoplate et soupirant d'aise, Rin ne bouge plus.

**_ Pas trop dur ton entrainement de ce matin !?**

**_ …Non.**

Faisant un demi-tour sur lui-même pour attraper son violet, Seijuurou sourit de celui qui se trouve dans ses bras et lui volant un baiser –_qui dure plus que prévu_-, des fronts se percutent et se câlinent.  
Dans les bras du Mikoshiba, le mauve reste immobile –_comme hypnotisé_\- et continuant de profiter de cette étreinte, l'un comme l'autre se plaisent dans cette position.

**_ Le coach m'a parlé d'un truc avant que je ne parte.**

**_ Le fait que tu t'entrainais trop !?**

Déposant un baiser sur le front de Rin, Seijuurou se sépare à regret de son fiancé et attrapant sa veste d'uniforme, il l'enfile et attend une réponse.  
Réponse qui est donné par une main qui le repousse légèrement en arrière. …Il n'aime pas quand l'autre se moque gratuitement et Dieu seul sait que ce rouge le fait dès que l'occasion se présente.

**_ Non. Des journalistes vont venir et je vais me faire interviewer puisque je fais partie de la nouvelle équipe qui représentera le Japon aux jeux olympiques. **

**_ Vraiment !? C'est super ça et puis…, ton rêve se réalise ! Je suis fier de toi, Rin !**

**_ Oui je…, ça a été annoncé ce matin. J'ai encore du mal avec ça.**

Frottant sa nuque d'un léger embarras, le Mikoshiba revient vers son amant une fois ses affaires prêtes et lui offrant une étreinte chaleureuse, une félicitation est soufflée au creux d'une oreille attentive et heureuse.  
Laissant un large sourire fendre son visage en deux, rare sont les fois où Rin présente ce cadeau et si un nouveau baiser voit le jour, c'est simplement pour capturer ce petit bout de bonheur.

**_ Quoiqu'il en soit j'te fais confiance et puis, je suis certain que tu vas réussir cette interview d'une main de maitre.**

**_ J'espère…, c'est cet après-midi. Tu t'en vas au travail !?**

**_ Mh oui. Et si on allait diner ce soir, pour fêter ça !? Je me charge de tout réserver, toi soit seulement libre, d'accord.**

**_ D'accord.**

Un autre baiser se montre, une main passe dans les mèches violines et se séparant à regret de son compagnon, le Mikoshiba s'éloigne et attrape la porte de leur appartement.  
Récupérant son sac aux passages ainsi que des clefs, des dernières paroles sont prononcés et des regards sont lancés.  
Des regards qui enlèvent tout le stress du Matsuoka.

**_ Je t'aime, t'es le meilleur et j'y vais sinon je serais en retard. Fait de ton mieux, je crois en toi Rin.**

**_ Imbécile… .**

Souriant en prononçant cette insulte gentillette, une porte se referme et maintenant seul dans l'appartement, le violet marche jusqu'au salon et se laisse tomber dans le canapé.  
Seijuurou a raison, il est le meilleur et il ne devrait pas stresser pour une interview qui ne parlera que de natation et puis…, ce rouge sera là pour le soutenir alors tout ira bien. Il en est sûr !

**.**

C'est la première fois que Momotarou met les pieds dans cet appartement.  
Scrutant tous les détails de celui-ci, un étrange petit sourire se pose sur sa frimousse et restant sur ce canapé, il se fait rejoindre par ce rose.  
_-Rose qui se trouve être le propriétaire de cet appartement-.  
_Acceptant le verre, une gorgée est prise puis déposant celui-ci sur la table basse, une main fait frémir une nuque et un visage se tourne vers un autre.

**_ Tu sais que c'est la première fois qu'on peut être rien que tous les deux !? **Affirme Kisumi.**  
**

**_ Comment ça !? …Non, quand on est sorti pour se rendre au café, on a pu f-**

**_ Erreur. On a croisé Rin-chan. La fois dernière, tu as été salué Kirishima-san. Ensuite ton frère nous est tombé dessus… pis, non jamais. C'est une première, Momo-chan.**

Réfléchissant légèrement, le rouquin se doute légèrement de la véracité des propos de son ainé mais, il ne veut pas non plus lui donner raison.  
Pourquoi !? Pour rien, ou alors seulement parce que son cœur bat trop vite d'être seul avec ce rosé et qu'il ne sait pas bien comment se comporter.

**_ Hn, en parlant de mon capitaine, tu sais qu'il connait Daichi-san !? La dernière fois, je suis tombé sur eux. Est-ce qu'ils sont amis !? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit !?**

**_ Honnêtement, je m'en moque. Daichi peut bien faire ce qu'il veut avec qui il veut moi, je veux seulement passer un peu de temps avec toi. …Est-ce que ça te va !?**

**_ Non…enfin oui. Oui, ça me va et non je ne m'en moque pas ! Je pensais que je connaissais tous les amis de mon capitaine…, ou alors ils ont peut-être sympathiser quand je l'ai amené avec moi voir votre entrainement. C'est possible ou p-**

Des lèvres sont capturées d'avoir trop parlé.  
D'une main, Kisumi a attrapé ce visage mignon et de sa bouche, il a fait taire tous ces mots inutiles et dont il se moque. …Lui, il veut simplement profiter un peu de ces lèvres, de cette langue et ce corps.  
Juste un peu. Pour son propre plaisir et parce que l'autre lui fait envie.  
Suivant le baiser, Momotarou relève un peu le menton, accroche inconsciemment le t-shirt de son ainé et oubliant la conversation en court, des prunelles se ferment tandis que d'autres –_violettes_\- observe avec désir cette frimousse enfantine.  
Demandant l'accès à cette langue mesquine, le Shigino se penche un peu plus vers son petit-ami et le faisant basculer vers l'arrière, ses pensées se font heureuses.

Rien que le fait de pouvoir appeler ce rouquin « petit-ami » le rend heureux.  
Il aime cette sonorité particulière quand il parle de ce Mikoshiba. Il aime tout ce que l'autre lui montre et ce petit gémissement qu'il vient d'entendre.  
Maintenant au-dessus de son cadet, le baiser continue, s'amplifie et une main passe sous un t-shirt pour caresser une peau fine et incroyablement douce.  
Soupirant et se cambrant légèrement, Momotarou s'accroche au vêtement du rose et se laissant aller dans les bras du Shigino, l'orangé soupir quand il sent une morsure sur le bord de sa mâchoire et au niveau de son cou.

**_ Shigino-san~**

Les cheveux éparpillés autour de sa frimousse, Momotarou se fait tentant et même plus.  
Surplombant celui-ci, Kisumi épie sa proie, retrace les contours de ce visage à l'aide de son index et laissant un sourire plus que séduisant trainer sur sa bouche, le rose dépose plusieurs baisers papillons sur les lippes de son adorable copain.

**_ N'est-ce pas mieux de faire ça que de parler de deux abrutis dont, je n'en n'ai strictement rien à faire !?**

**_ Mh…, c'est juste que ça m'intrigue.**

**_ Et, est-ce que moi je ne t'intrigue pas !?**

**_ …Si. **Répond honnêtement le Minishiba.**  
**

**_ Parfait alors, peut-on continuer !? J'aime t'embrasser, tu sais. …Ta bouche appelle la mienne à chaque occasion ou alors fais-tu exprès de m'aguicher !?**

Rougissant des propos tenus, Momotarou tente te cacher son visage sans succès et prisonnier de large main, il essaie de détourner le regard.  
C'est impossible de soutenir les prunelles envoutantes de Kisumi à cet instant. …Impossible parce que son cœur va exploser s'il tente une chose comme celle-ci.  
Puis sans comprendre, un nez chatouille son cou et une langue le goute avec appétit. Laissant un gémissement prendre le contrôle de son corps, le Mikoshiba se cambre de nouveau et il n'en faut pas plus au Shigino pour presser son corps à celui, plus petit.

**_ …Le fais-tu exprès, Momo-chan !?**

**_ N-non, c'est juste que… …j'aime vraiment t'embrasser.**

**_ Moi aussi j'aime ça et j'aime voir à quel point tu me réagis. Toute ta peau frissonne, Momo-chan~**

**_ Eh bien…, hum…, continue au lieu de parler.**

**_ A vos ordres~**

Souriant de l'invitation, Kisumi embarque de nouveau Momotarou pour un baiser –_voir des baisers_\- enflammé et pressant son corps contre celui, plus frêle de l'orangé, le salon respire l'envie et la joie.  
Leur relation avance doucement, à leur rythme même si le rosé s'abstient d'un tas de chose.  
Tranquillement, ils apprennent à se connaitre. Sans rien dire, Shigino sait jusqu'où il a le droit de s'aventurer. Et en appréciant, le palpitant du Minishiba essaie de ne pas avoir peur de ce bonheur grandissant.  
Allongé sur ce canapé avec pour « couverture » un bonbon rose devenu carnivore, les deux se complaisent dans leur situation.  
Et pour une fois, personne ne viendra les interrompre. Pour la première fois, ils peuvent passer du temps ensemble, jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux décide de partir… .

**[…]**

* * *

**Terminé.**

J'espère que cela vous a plus et que ça pardonnera mon retard. Quoiqu'il en soit, le petit MomoKisu avance tandis que Nagisa décide de prendre des décisions -_encore, j'allais dire_-. Que va faire, Rei!?

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine. Bisous.

**L.**


	24. 24:Matin douceur, soirée plaisir

**Bonjour !**

Je suis désolé de ce retard mais en ce moment, j'ai des petits problèmes de temps et donc, il est difficile pour moi d'écrire la suite quand j'en ai envie. C'est pourquoi, je crois que je vais poster toutes les deux semaines pendant quelques temps..., ensuite j'espère revenir à la normale. De plus, j'ai eu un problème de connexion -_même si cela n'excuse en rien-._  
Sinon en vrai, je viens de me rendre compte d'une chose, je ne sais pas combien de chapitre à cette fiction. Oui, c'est bizarre mais j'écris au feeling et j'aimerais vraiment aller jusqu'au bout sans omettre la moindre chose. Enfin bon..., j'arrête de parler.

**Rating**: K

**Pairing**: MikoRin - SouHaru - KisuMomo - ReiGisa - MakoGou

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.

**Résumé**: Le matin, il est parfois difficile de se lever. Soit l'envie n'y est tout simplement pas, soit on se lève les yeux fermés et on avance à tâtons. Ensuite, le reste de la journée se fait de la même manière dont on s'est levé!

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

**Matin douceur, soirée plaisir.**

* * *

Assis sur le bord de son lit, il enfile son pull et relâche ses épaules.  
L'instant d'après, il regarde à l'arrière et sourit tranquillement de la vision qu'il a de beau matin.  
Faisant le tour de la couche, il caresse du bout des doigts cette joue vraiment chaude et sourit tendrement.  
Allongé sur le ventre et le coussin entre les bras, Rin dort comme un bienheureux. Comme un bienheureux et attrape cette main qui le chatouille.  
Seijuurou continue d'observer ce violet en amour pour l'oreiller du rouge et l'embrasse du bout des lèvres.

**_ …Reste~**

**_ J'aimerais bien mais si je le fais, je serais en retard.**

Une sorte de grognement se fait entendre, la frimousse boudeuse du Matsuoka se cache dans l'oreiller mais continuant de garder cette main en otage, il fait rire.  
Rin n'aime pas dormir seul et n'aime pas voir ce vermillon déguerpir le matin même si cela est une « obligation ».

**_ Reviens, après…**

**_ Évidemment. On déjeune ensemble si tu veux, ...tu pourras supporter mon absence durant tout ce temps !?**

**_ Hn.**

Un grognement répond à cette phrase imbécile et rejetant ce rouge loin de lui –_quelques centimètres pas plus_-, Rin se retourne et rechercher son demi-sommeil perdu.  
Souriant une dernière fois et embrassant les mèches violines, le Mikoshiba se relève attrapant son sac, il referme la porte de la chambre.  
Aujourd'hui commence bien et il va veiller à ce que cela dure !

**.**

Allongé comme un bienheureux, il reste là avec un sourire presque idiot et complètement niais.  
Frottant son nez dans l'oreiller qu'il tient fermement, il ne veut absolument pas ouvrir l'œil. Il préfère se rendormir plutôt que de se lever pour une nouvelle journée qui promet d'être longue.  
Mais, on a décidé de l'embêter sinon qui oserait faire du bruit par simple plaisir !?  
Se levant et frottant ses paupières, il sort paresseusement du lit et marche jusqu'à sa salle d'eau mais rapidement, il est forcé de constater que la salle de bain a changé d'emplacement.  
Tâtant le mur qui normalement devrait contenir une porte, il ouvre un peu plus les yeux et se demande pourquoi les murs sont tout à coup teinté de bleu !?

**_ Qu'est-ce que… … !? **

**_ Oh, tu es réveillé Momo-chan. Bonjour toi~**

S'approchant à pas de loup, Kisumi dépose sa main dans les mèches rousses du plus jeune et tournant ce visage enfantin et mal réveillé, il l'embrasse furtivement.  
Clignant des paupières, Momotarou ne fait aucuns gestes de recul et continue de fixer son ainé. Pourquoi est-il là dans sa chambre de dortoir !?  
Comment est-il entré ici !?  
Puis dans un sursaut, le Mikoshiba s'éloigne, percute le lit et y tombe lourdement.

**_ Qu'est-ce que..., qu'est-ce que tu fais ici !? **

**_ Eh bien, tu as oublié !? Tu t'es endormit et comme je n'avais pas le cœur de te réveiller, je t'ai mis dans mon lit. Tu étais si mignon…, regarde je n'ai pas arrêté.**

Montrant les photos qu'il a prises avec son cellulaire, Kisumi s'extasie seul de ses « trésors » tandis que Momotarou s'examine et découvre ses jambes nues et la chambre qui n'est assurément pas la sienne.  
Comment a-t-il pu s'endormir !?

**_ Comment…, arrête combien en as-tu pris comme ça. …C'est embarrassant.** Bégayant, les joues de Momo se colorent et son regard fuit le plus vieux.

**_ C'était notre première nuit ensemble et nous n'avons rien fait. J'ai été très sage.**

**_ Shigino-san, arrête ! …Où… où se trouve la salle d'eau !? Je dois me préparer pour aller en cours.**

**_ La première porte à gauche du couloir. …Tu n'oublies rien, Momo-chan !?**

Faisant demi-tour, Momotarou épie le rosé toujours souriant et le laissant approcher, il se fait de nouveau voler un baiser.  
Agrippant la taille de l'orangé, Kisumi resserre sa prise et laisse sa bonne humeur inonder la pièce. La pièce et le corps de son petit-ami.

**_ Tu veux que je t'accompagne à la douche, Momo-chan !?**

**_ N-non, non désolé. Je…, j'y vais.**

Accourant dans la direction indiquée un peu plus tôt, le Minishiba se plaque contre la porte de la salle de bain et se laisse glisser doucement le long de celle-ci.  
Rougissant au possible, Momotarou cache son visage et essaie de retrouver des idées claires. Son cœur bat à tout rompre. Il ne s'était pas préparer à apercevoir Kisumi au réveil, n'y même à se retrouver dans cette tenue et… !  
A-t-il dormi dans le même lit que Shigino !? Rougissant un peu plus, il ne veut même pas l'imaginer alors il se précipite vers la douche après avoir retiré son maigre t-shirt blanc et boxer.  
De l'autre côté de la porte, le rosé continue de sourire et s'en va vers la cuisine terminer le repas.

**_ Tu étais si mignon, Momo…, j'espère que tu accepteras aussi de rester demain soir.**

Se parlant à lui-même, Shigino verse son café et s'asseyant sur la chaise dans l'attente du petit rouquin, il continue de sourire.  
Il a adoré cette nuit et très sincèrement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Momotarou s'endorme si facilement contre lui, dans ce canapé…, à l'abri dans ses bras –_comme s'il s'y sentait en sécurité_-.  
Soupirant d'aise, Kisumi a hâte. Hâte de montrer toutes ses photos à qui le veut !

**.**

De retour à la ville, il n'a encore aperçu personne simplement, parce qu'il ne le veut pas.  
Ayant retrouvé son appartement –_qu'il partage avec Rei_-, cela fait un peu plus d'une heure qu'il range consciencieusement ses vêtements dans un ou deux sacs.  
Il prend ce dont il a besoin. Ce qui lui manque et ensuite, il s'en va rejoindre l'ami de Minami.  
Ce blond a été assez heureux d'entendre que l'autre se ferait un plaisir de l'accueillir. D'un côté, il est soulagé de cette chose et de l'autre, il est embêté de ne pas pouvoir faire face à Rei.  
Il ne s'en sent pas capable. …Il a toujours aussi peur des mots qui pourrait être dit et il n'est pas prêt.

Soupirant un instant alors que ses maux reviennent à la charge, il entasse un dernier bout de tissu avant de fermer son sac et de prendre place sur ce lit.  
Contemplant les lieux, laissant sa main accrocher la couette sous lui, un fin sourire se montre.  
Il a des tas de souvenirs dans cet endroit, des tas de bons souvenirs et… il n'a pas envie de les voir disparaitre.  
Ce doré est sûr de lui, il ne veut pas rompre avec le bleuté –_il veut le garder pour lui_\- seulement, il s'est aussi rendu compte qu'il l'étouffait.

Soufflant de plus belle, Nagisa frotte énergiquement son visage et chassant ses idées noires, il laisse de nouveau un sourire se dessiner sur son visage.  
Reprenant un peu contenance, il décide de se remettre sur ses jambes et ne voulant pas s'éterniser, ne voulant pas de confrontation directe avec Rei, il se décide à quitter les lieux.  
Plus tard, il va appeler le Ryugazaki. Lui expliquer, lui parler et lui dire ce qu'il souhaite. Il va juste se montrer un peu égoïste et dire à Rei, ce qu'il aimerait réellement.  
A savoir, recommencer en douceur avec lui, retrouver la flamme pour que le nageur de papillon ne se sente pas enfermé dans une relation qu'il ne veut pas.

**_ Nagisa-kun, tu es revenu !? …Pour- pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit !?**

N'ayant pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir –_n'y même les pas_-, le Hazuki est surpris –_et même plus_-.  
Restant figé sur place, il ne sait pas quoi dire, n'y quoi faire. …Il ressemble à une statue de sel et… …il ne pensait pas voir un sourire sur les lèvres de Rei.  
Il pensait…, il pensait qu'il serait mécontent de le revoir ici sans l'avoir prévenu.

**_ R-Rei !? Je te pensais à l'université. **

Attrapant le blond entre ses bras, le bleuté à l'air heureux de revoir le Hazuki et si le blondin se laisse faire durant de longues secondes, il se recule également et éloigne l'autre jeune homme.  
Le fixant de ses prunelles violettes, Nagisa se détourne peu de temps après et resserre le vêtement entre ses doigts –_celui qu'il repose car cette chemise ne lui appartient pas_-.

**_ J'ai terminé plus tôt et je pensais travailler un peu. …Que fais-tu avec ce sac, Nagisa-kun !?**

**_ Je prends quelques-unes de mes affaires. **

**_ Pourquoi faire !? Est-ce que tu repars !? Tu n'es pas venu ici pour parler !? Pour qu'on se réconcilie !? …Je suis content de te revoir, Nagisa.**

**_ Un ami me prête sa chambre d'ami pour quelques temps. Je suis revenu parce que je ne veux pas manquer plus de cours. …Je…, je n'ai pas envie d'une longue conversation aujourd'hui. Je suis désolé Rei, je ne suis pas prêt. **

Attrapant son sac rempli de vêtement, le doré quitte la chambre et regagne rapidement la porte d'entrée.  
Son cœur bondit de voir Rei et intérieurement, il est même heureux de le voir –_peut-être un peu trop_\- c'est justement ça qui lui fait peur.  
Il a peur d'être trop heureux par rapport à ce bleuté qui fait peut-être semblant de l'accueillir à bras ouvert et avec un faux sourire.  
Il ne veut pas se faire de faux espoirs ou même croire en ce sourire qu'il aime tant cueillir. …Non c'est décidé, Nagisa ne veut plus se laisser berner par des mots ou des gestes.

Quittant l'appartement sans un autre mot, dans l'ascenseur qui le ramène vers l'extérieur le blondin reste pensif et peu sûr de lui.  
Dire qu'il ne doute pas de sa décision serait mentir mais, rester éloigné de Rei lui fait du bien. Cela lui permet de se remettre en question, de se retrouver et d'atténuer sa jalousie.  
Longeant les trottoirs gris et pianotant sur son cellulaire, Nagisa reprend un peu de confiance en lui et descendant dans une bouche de métro…, il examine les horaires et s'avance vers l'un des quais.  
Pour l'instant, il doit rencontrer sa « nouvelle demeure ».

**.**

Rentrant de son travail, Haruka dépose son paquet sur le bar et retirant son manteau, il étire ses muscles fins et endoloris.  
Une fois cela fait, il se sert un verre d'eau et regardant les lieux, il essaie d'entendre un bruit et commence à visiter son appartement.  
Contournant le salon, il traverse le couloir d'un pas assez léger et si personne ne se trouve dans la chambre, il entend un bruit distinct d'une personne qui utilise –_ou utilisait_\- la douche.  
Ouvrant la porte, il épie son petit-ami enveloppé dans une serviette et ne disant mot, le noiraud récupère un baiser en guise de « bon retour ».

**_ Ta journée c'est bien passé !?**

**_ Oui. …Je pensais que tu rentrais tard, aujourd'hui !?**

**_ Un collègue me remplace. **

Acquiesçant d'un signe de tête, l'ébène pose sa main sur l'épaule de Sousuke et le scrute au travers du miroir face à eux.  
Heureux de ce petit geste, le Yamazaki fait un demi-tour et attrapant les hanches du Nanase, il capture de nouveau ces lèvres gourmandes et charnues.  
Suivant le baiser, Haru attrape la nuque mouillée de son compagnon et la caresse de ses doigts.

**_ Tu as déjà diné !?**

Répondant à la question posée, Sousuke s'éloigne de l'ébène et passant de nouveau vêtement plus ample, il attire le noiraud à sa suite jusqu'à la cuisine.  
Attrapant les assiettes et les plaçant, le brun remarque alors le paquet cartonné et l'ouvrant, il découvre deux parts de tartes recouvert de fruits rouges.

**_ Et si on commençait par le dessert !? **

**_ …Ce n'est pas recommandé, Sousuke.**

**_ Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que j'aimerais commencer par toi, Haruka. **

Relevant son regard bleuté, le Nanase comprend enfin les propos de son petit-ami et détournant légèrement les yeux –_comme pour réfléchir à la proposition_-, il attrape l'anse du dessert d'une main et le bas du t-shirt de son compagnon de l'autre.  
Attirant celui-ci dans leur salon, il installe le brunet dans le canapé et prenant place à ces côtés, Haru ouvre le paquet.

**_ Je viens de comprendre.**

Souriant de ces mots, le Yamazaki pioche sur l'une des tartes l'un des fruits et le glissant entre les lèvres et dents du noiraud, il s'approche de cette bouche gourmande et vol un baiser en même temps, qu'il déguste la fraise.  
Le baiser est sucré –_assurément sucré_-, délicieux, gourmand et l'un des meilleurs de tous, Sousuke en est sûr.  
Suivant l'entreprise du brun, Haru se fait amener sur les cuisses de celui-ci et accrochant la nuque méchée de Sousuke, l'ébène laisse l'autre prendre l'initiative.  
Le baiser se termine, un second se montre –_un autre fruit aussi : une mûre_\- et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que des orbes se rencontrent de nouveau.

**_ Haru, tu es meilleur que tous les desserts réunis.**

**_ Je ne sais pas si je dois te croire.**

**_ Tu veux que je te flatte, c'est ça !? …Tu es délicieux et je ne parle pas seulement de ta bouche, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

Frappant le front du brunet, Haru laisse un fin sourire se dessine sur son visage et attrapant cela au vol, le Yamazaki ne peut être que satisfait.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit l'ébène se pencher en arrière pour attraper un autre fruit, le mettre dans la bouche de celui-ci –_de Sousuke_\- et léchant ses doigts, Haruka donne envie et provoque intentionnellement.  
Cette soirée risque d'être intéressante. …Très intéressante.

**.**

Frappant à la porte face à lui, Nagisa attend et laisse ses prunelles scruter cette planche de bois étrangement coloré, pour une porte d'appartement.  
Saisissant d'un cliquetis significatif, le blond sourit alors à cette nouvelle tête présente.

**_ Bonjour, je-**

**_ Tu es Nagisa, c'est ça !? Minami m'a dit que tu devais arriver aujourd'hui, vas-y entre. Tu as besoin que je t'aide !?**

**_ Non, ça va aller mais merci.**

Découvrant le nouvel endroit, le blond est surpris de tant d'espace.  
Suivant son hôte jusqu'à une pièce en particulier, l'autre lui montre sa nouvelle chambre. Déposant ses deux bagages dans un coin de la pièce décorée avec gout, il continue d'écouter les dires et les explications de son nouveau colocataire.

**_ Si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas d'accord. Au faite, je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Uozumi Takuya et dans quelques semaines tu feras la connaissance de Toru Iwashimizu pour l'instant il est en stage à l'étranger et je dois dire que c'est étrange de ne plus l'entendre piailler. **

Un grand brun souriant se dresse alors devant le visage du blond et le détaillant, il remarque ces mèches brunes assez longues sur le dessus, ces yeux d'un vert profond et son corps bien fait.  
Prenant la main du brunet qu'il serre en retour, Nagisa se sent à l'aise et assez heureux de ce changement.  
Peut-être qu'il a besoin de ça, de changement dans sa vie.

**_ Est-ce que tu étais au lycée avec Minami !?** Demande le blondin.

**_ Mh, effectivement…, ça fait un bail qu'on se connait. Il m'a dit que nos équipes respectives de natation s'étaient déjà entrainées ensemble par le passé mais pour tout t'avouer, je ne m'en souviens plus. Je n'ai pas une bonne mémoire pour ce genre de chose.**

**_ Ce n'est pas grave. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère qu'on s'entendra bien.**

**_ Il n'y a pas de souci à avoir là-dessus, je ne suis pas difficile comme garçon. **

**_ Oh mais attend, ça veut dire que toi aussi tu connais des secrets sur Rin et Sei-chan !? Tu pourras me raconter des anecdotes croustillantes quand tu auras le temps !?**

**_ Si tu veux oui, ça ne me dérange pas. **

Souriant de tout son souk, Nagisa semble heureux de cet accord. …Puis doucement, ils en viennent à parler de Minami, de leur rencontre –_à ce blond et à ce châtain_\- et tout un tas d'autres choses sans importance mais qui fait que la conversation est bonne et conviviale.

**_ Bon une fois que tu te seras installé, j'te propose de sortir fêter ton emménagement. Même si tu ne restes que pour un temps, faut bien qu'on dine ! Ok !?**

**_ Ok. …Oh où se trouve la salle d'eau !?**

**_ Sur ta droite quand tu sors de la chambre. Entendons-nous bien, d'accord.**

**[…]**

* * *

**Terminé.**

Ce chapitre est peut-être un peu plus court que les autres et je m'en excuse, je me rattraperais la prochaine fois!

Quoiqu'il en soit, merci de continuer de me suivre, j'apprécie tellement et vos avis m'aide beaucoup. Je vous dis, à dans deux semaines, sur ce... passez un bon week-end!

Je vous embrasse.

**L.**


	25. 25:Ne réfléchit pas trop, continue

**Ohayo !**

Comment allez-vous!? Moi, tranquillement. Fatigué mais tranquille.  
Ce chapitre, je ne savais pas comment le faire puis ensuite, en ajoutant les scènes une par une, je me suis dis que je pouvais omettre certains passages pour revenir dessus par la suite. ...J'espère en tout cas que, ça ne vous gêneras pas.

Sinon, une nouveau personnage fait son apparition et oui et si vous voulez savoir de qui il y s'agit allez sur le wikia de Free et recherchez son nom! Vous le trouverez mignon sans aucun doute. ...Je crois que c'est tout! Sur ceux, les habituels renseignements.

**Rating**: K+

**Pairing**: ReiGisa - MikoRin - MakoGou - KisuMomo

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. ... .

**Résumé**: Un nouvel environnement est propice à de nouvelles rencontres. Et de nouvelles rencontres sont certainement ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour l'être humain, non!?

* * *

**Ne réfléchit pas trop, continue d'avancer.**

* * *

Cela fait maintenant un peu plus d'un mois que Nagisa a aménagé avec Uozumi et s'il a pris ses repères, il a aussi repris contact avec Rei.  
Pour de simples cafés, de petites discussions sans importances et des intercours mais, ceci est suffisant pour le petit blond à cet instant. Il ne veut pas être sur le dos de ce bleu alors, il n'impose rien et considère le Ryugazaki comme un simple ami même s'il aimerait plus –_même s'il a toujours voulu plus-._

**_ Minami revient bientôt !? …J'aime beaucoup le regarder peintre.**

**_ Peut-être, il ne prévient jamais. Il est comme ça, il va et vient comme bon lui semble. Alors, tu aimes !?**

Déposant sa fourchette, le doré sourit –_sourit comme soucieux_\- et mord sa langue pour ne rien dire d'offensant.  
Voyant cela, le brun s'ébouriffe les cheveux et soupirant de mauvaises grâces, il laisse son front percuter la table comme un enfant ayant raté sa recette.

**_ Je n'ai pas dit que c'était mauvais, ça se mange.**

**_ N'essaie pas d'être gentil, s'il te plait. …Enfin bon, plus que quelques jours et tu vas pouvoir gouter de la nourriture digne d'un restaurant gastronomique. **

**_ C'est vrai que tu me parles souvent d'Iwashimizu-kun, à force je vais le connaitre par cœur avant même de l'avoir rencontrer. …Est-ce que tu fais quelque chose aujourd'hui !? **Demande le Hazuki, le sourire aux lèvres.

**_ Ah désolé, tu vas devoir te changer les idées seules. …Ou alors, si tu veux m'accompagner…**

**_ Où ça !?**

**_ J'vais au cinéma avec une amie.**

**_ Tu te fous de moi, j'vais pas t'accompagner à une date, espèce d'idiot. …J'vais me débrouiller, t'inquiète pas. Je pourrais peut-être passer voir Kou-chan. **

**_ Et pourquoi tu n'enverras pas un mail à Rei pour lui dire que tu es libre ?! …Arrête de l'ennuyer et propose-lui une vraie rencontre. Recommencez tout à zéro avec le Ryugazaki et ne dit pas « Il ne veut pas de moi », ok. Maintenant que c'est dit, va te préparer.** Informe Uozumi de son large sourire.

Attrapant le bras de Nagisa et le ramenant à sa chambre pour qu'il choisisse des vêtements, le brunet termine de forcer la main à ce blondin en kidnappant son téléphone et en envoyant un mail à son nom.  
Se battant et sautant sur Takuya pour rattraper son dû, le doré n'arrive à rien même s'il est maintenant sur le dos de celui-ci.  
Voyageant avec son paquet sur lui, Uozumi rit de ce petit singe et terminant avec le GSM, il le jette dans le canapé.

**_ Pourquoi tu as fait ça, crétin ! Qui t'as dit que j'avais envie de le voir !?**

**_ Personne mais…, c'est embêtant de te voir triste quand tu dis que vous êtes « seulement ami ». Alors maintenant, tu descends ou non !?**

**_ Non. **Annonce fermement, Nagisa.

**_ Bon eh bien, j'me demande ce que le Ryugazaki va penser quand il va te voir sur mon dos.**

**_ Pourquoi, tu dis ça !?**

**_ …Parce qu'il passe te chercher évidemment. …Tu as une heure, Nag'. **

**_ Bon sang ! …J'vais te tuer. **

**_ Oui, oui. Tu me remercieras plus tard ou jamais. …En attendant, j'y vais. Bonne chance.**

Descendant du dos de son « ennemi », le blondin soupir et s'agite nerveusement les mèches.  
De son côté, Uozumi laisse un sourire sournois barrer son visage et attrapant sa veste, il sort de l'appartement en laissant son colocataire seul.  
Parce que oui, au bout de trois semaines de cohabitations, le doré a décidé de payer un loyer et d'y rester pour un temps indéfini.

**.**

**_ Ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'était pas parti. Est-ce que t'es sûr que ça ira pour toi !?**

Hochant affirmativement la tête, un sourire accompagne cela et observant de nouveau la vue, ce mauve prend un grand bol d'air frais.  
Se faisant rejoindre sur cette sorte de terrasse, des mains entourent une taille parfaitement dessiné et déposant son menton sur l'épaule accueillante, Seijuurou embrasse la joue de son compagnon.

**_ Tâchons d'en profiter, d'accord. **Murmure Rin.

**_ Évidemment. Allons d'abord aux sources chaudes et ensuite, on ira diner quelque part.**

**_ …Oui. J'vais chercher les affaires.**

Sortant de la prise de ce rouge, Rin s'avance vers l'intérieur et attrapant tout le nécessaire, il incite son fiancé à faire de même.  
Néanmoins, avant de quitter leur chambre –_qu'ils occuperont pendant près de 4 jours_-, Rin se permet de sceller les lèvres de son vermillon et de le remercier à sa façon.  
Se laissant aller à cette étreinte, un corps est resserrer à un autre et soupirant d'aise, le Matsuoka serait prêt à passer outre les bains pour se dévouer à ce Mikoshiba.

**_ On devrait y aller, Sei' sinon on ne bougera pas de cette chambre. **

**_ Très bien. …Tu profiteras de moi durant la soirée dans ce cas.**

**_ Crétin. **

**_ T'es mignon ne boude pas. **

**_ Ferme-là.**

Chiffonnant les mèches de son cadet, le vermeil prend plaisir à énerver le violet et laissant apparaitre un large sourire –_que seul lui sait faire_-, Rin serre les poings et s'échappe de la pièce.  
Il sait que s'il reste trop longtemps au côté de ce carmin, il va craquer et recommencer à lui sauter dessus, simplement pour qu'il se taise ou juste par plaisir.  
Se frappant le front, Rin se déteste de penser ainsi mais recevant une main sur sa nuque, il oublie et relâche ses épaules quand un pouce cajole sa peau frissonnante de se toucher toujours recherché.  
C'est indéniable, il adore être touché par ce géant rouge.

**_ …Je ne te laisserais pas dormir.** …Informe Rin du bout des lèvres.

**.**

**_ Tu as vu, ça ne ressemble à rien.**

**_ …C'est vrai que, c'est assez étrange. Ça n'a pas de forme.**

**_ Mh, heureusement qu'on a entendu son cœur battre sinon, je jugerais de ne rien voir sur cette échographie. ...En plus, j'ai beau le tourner dans tous les sens, ça ressemble vraiment à rien à part peut-être…, regarde-là, un Alien.** Marmonne Gou.

**_ Notre enfant sera donc inhumain.** Soupire le brunet sans montrer sa moquerie.

**_ Ne dit pas ça, Makoto. Il sera parfait comme nous.**

**_ Tu ressembles de plus en plus au Matsuoka, c'est dingue. **

**_ N'insulte pas ma famille, n'y moi. Oublie pas que je porte ton enfant et que t'es censé être au petit soin pour moi. **

Souriant et caressant du bout des doigts les mèches violines de sa petite-amie, il réussit à se faire pardonner sans un mot.  
De son côté, Gou continue de fixer cette image sans sens et plissant les yeux pour mieux voir l'enfant qu'elle porte, elle ne distingue rien. Rien si ce n'est une tâche noire.  
Attrapant de son autre main son verre de fruit, elle porte celui-ci à ses lèvres et n'ayant même pas encore eu le liquide en bouche, elle le rejette vers le Tachibana en l'éloignant le plus possible d'elle.

**_ Qu'est-ce qui passe, Gou !?**

**_ Je n'en veux pas, …c'est infect. Je ne supporte pas l'odeur. **

**_ Mais…, tu as toujours bu ça. Du moins, depuis qu'on se connait, je ne t'ai jamais vu sans.**

**_ Eh bien, plus maintenant. …Tu peux me donner un verre d'eau s'il te plait.**

**_ J'vais te chercher ça, ne bouge pas. **

Embrassant le haut du crâne de la jeune femme, Makoto se dépêche de rejoindre la cuisine pour servir son aimée.  
Souriant des nouveaux gouts de la violette, il termine son verre à sa place et revenant dans le salon, il revient sur le canapé et sert la mauve.

**_ Est-ce que tu vas vouloir connaitre son sexe, Makoto !?**

**_ Non. **

**_ Vraiment !? …T'es sur !? Pourquoi !?**

**_ Eh bien, je crois que j'aime les surprises quand elles sont bonnes et celle-ci les particulièrement. Tu ne veux pas toi !?**

**_ Eumh…, je- on fera comme tu veux. Ça m'importe peu puisque je l'aime déjà ce petit Alien.**

Caressant son ventre avec douceur –_petit ventre qui se voit à peine_-, un tendre sourire lui vient.  
Par la suite, elle dépose un baiser sur les lèvres du brun et prolongeant celui-ci, elle se laisse câliner par ces grandes mains bienveillantes.  
Restant dans leur salon, ils se suffissent à eux-mêmes et rejoignant la main de Gou sur son abdomen, une sonnerie se fait entendre.  
Soupirant de cela, elle violette tend son bras et attrapant son cellulaire, elle l'apporte nonchalamment à son oreille pour entendre les plaintes de son meilleur ami blond.

**.**

**_ Oh Nitori, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici !?**

**_ Seulement prendre un café, la journée a été fatigante. Et toi, Shigino-san !?**

**_ J'attends quelqu'un. **

**_ Tu veux que je te tienne compagnie, pendant que tu attends !? Je n'ai rien de spécial à faire donc, ça ne me dérange pas. **

Remontant la lanière de son sac, le gris attend une réponse dans son sourire jovial et ébouriffant ses mèches rosées, Kisumi lui rend ce sourire de convenance.  
Puis remettant la main dans sa poche, Shigino décline l'offre poliment.

**_ Ça ira merci, il ne devrait plus tarder. **

**_ Très bien alors passe une bonne soirée. A plus tard, on pourrait prendre un café l'un de ces jours.**

**_ …Pourquoi pas. Bonne soirée à toi aussi Ai'.**

Parcourant le trottoir peu de temps après, le rose se retrouve de nouveau seul et attendant gentiment devant la façade de ce café, une sorte de petit sifflement se fait entendre.  
Ce que Kisumi ne sait pas, c'est que son semblant de discussion a été vu et que Momotarou vient de perdre de son assurance.  
Derrière la vitre –_à quelques pas de la sortie_\- et serrant son sac, le Minishiba panique inconsciemment.  
Il est jaloux de Nitori. De sa facilité à parler avec ce rose et de sa liaison –_même furtive_\- avec lui.

Soupirant fortement et saluant son patron, Momo pousse la porte et se faisant héler, il resserre la lanière de son sac posé sur son épaule.  
Recevant par la suite, une main dans ses cheveux et sur sa nuque, un frisson s'empare du plus petit et des joues s'emparent d'une couleur piment.  
Souriant plus largement encore, Kisumi pose déjà des tonnes de questions à son petit-ami et l'amenant à le suivre, Momotarou ne peut que le suivre.  
Par contre, un truc le gêne. Soit le fait que ce rose ne lui parle pas de sa rencontre avec Nitori, soit la gêne que ça lui fait d'être surement comparé à son senpai.

**_ Eh bien alors, quelque chose ne va pas !? Ta journée a été dure !? Peut-être que tu devrais arrêter ton travail à mi-temps.**

**_ …Arrête, on croirait entendre, Onii-chan. …ça va bien.**

**_ Bien dans ce cas, suis-moi. On commandera des pizzas, ça te va !?**

**_ Je…, eumh je préfèrerais rentrer à la résidence. J'ai des devoirs à faire et des leçons à réviser pour le prochain contrôle.**

Examinant l'orangé, Shigino fait la moue puis, une idée lumineuse lui vient. En réalité, il veut simplement profiter de son temps libre avec ce rouquin.  
Attrapant donc le sac de son cadet –_le volant carrément_\- et le faisant chanter, il fait voler ce sac dans les airs et au-dessus de la tête de son adorable petit-ami.

**_ Arrête qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Rend-moi ça ! Shigino-san…~ Shigino-san, rend-le-moi.**

**_ Un baiser.**

**_ Quoi !? **

L'un en face de l'autre, le rosé sourit de cet air déconcerté alors qu'ils se font proches l'un de l'autre.  
Le bras en l'air et gardant en otage ce sac, Kisumi attend son paiement tandis que Momo gonfle ses joues.  
Ils sont en pleine rue, il ne peut pas faire ça. Ne veut pas faire ça. Et puis…, impossible. Kisumi est un sportif connu –_il le sait_\- alors, il ne peut décemment pas faire une chose de ce genre.

**_ Un problème, Momo-chan !**

**_ Évidemment, c'est impossible. **

**_ Très bien alors, allons à mon appartement. Là, je pourrais avoir mon dû. **

**_ Mais, j'ai dit qu-**

**_ Je t'aiderais. Je peux être un bon professeur ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis comme ça, tu termineras plus vite et on pourra être ensemble.**

Mordant sa lèvre, le Mikoshiba acquiesce lentement les propos de son ainé et prenant la route de l'appartement, Shigino est heureux de sortir vainqueur.  
Le long du trajet, la conversation revient, les rires du rosé aussi et durant de longues minutes –_une vingtaine en tout_-, l'un est heureux de son entrainement terminé plus tôt tandis que l'autre ressasse quelques-unes de ses pensées sombres.  
Une fois arrivé devant l'immeuble –_et dans l'immeuble lui-même_-, des mains se frôlent et un tendre sourire se montre sur le visage de l'ainé.

Puis une fois arrivé à dans l'appartement, Shigino embrasse le petit orangé qui ne faisait que le narguer.  
Passant sa main derrière la nuque du Minishiba, Kisumi caresse ces lèvres de sa langue et demandant l'accès à sa jumelle, celui-ci est accordé.  
Accrochant le vêtement du rose, Momo s'applique et prend soin de faire plaisir à son compagnon.  
Compagnon qui s'étonne de ce baiser étrangement pas commun. Normalement, il ressent la gêne et la fougue du plus petit, là, il y a de la concentration il en est sûr.

**_ Tu me caches quelque chose, tu ne m'embrasses pas comme d'habitude. J'ai fait quelque chose !?**

**_ Tu te trompes. **

**_ Tu sais que tu ne sais pas mentir, n'est-ce pas !? …Tu veux que je te torture !?** S'avançant légèrement, Kisumi coince le roux à ce mur et attend.

**_ Imbécile, je ne te cache rien, Shigino-san. **

**_ Promis !?**

**_ Promis, oui.** Baissant légèrement la tête, Momotarou est gêné mais se croit sincère. Veut être sincère et oublier ces aprioris.

**_ Bien alors, embrasse-moi. **

**_ Et quand est-ce que je me mets au travail, moi !?**

**_ Juste après. **

Réfléchissant rapidement ou même pas, les prunelles ambrées croisent celles violettes de Kisumi et pinçant sa lèvre, Momo accroche la chemise quadrillée et sur la pointe des pieds, il s'empare des lèvres souriantes –_et surement sournoises_\- de son ainé.  
Mordillant la bouche de Shigino, le baiser est sans doute légèrement hargneux mais, c'est leur baiser à eux deux.  
Soulevant Momotarou, Kisumi lui agrippe son fessier et le plaquant au mur, il prend le dessus sur leur échange et savourant cela, son cœur se gonfle un peu plus de cette proximité qu'il peut avoir avec cet orangé.  
Descendant progressivement vers la mâchoire et le cou du roux, un soupir s'échappe et continuant son œuvre, Shigino marque sa proie comme sienne.

**_ At-tends, tu as dit, juste un baiser. Je dois vraiment travailler et je dois rentrer avant 22 heures, tu n'as pas oublié. Sinon je serais à la rue. **

**_ Impossible, si cela devait arriver je t'accueillerais. …Mais tu as raison, allons travailler. …Tu m'avais manqué, deux jours c'est long. **

Resserrant sa prise, Kisumi s'éloigne du mur et emportant son paquet, il s'en va vers le salon tout en profitant une dernière fois de cette chaleur retrouvé.  
Agrippé à son petit-ami, Momo ne se débat pas –_il sait maintenant que ce n'est plus utile_-, il attend simplement d'être déposé sur ce canapé, même si…, il va devoir revenir vers l'entrée par la suite pour récupérer son sac !

**.**

Entrant dans l'appartement comme une habitude encore récente, il retire ses chaussures, sourit d'entendre un peu de bruit dans le salon et retirant son manteau, il entre et salut l'ami présent.  
Sur le canapé –_un feuillet sur le coin de celui-ci_-, Nagisa s'avance vers la cuisine ouverte prendre un verre et commence une discussion avec ce brun de retour.  
Gardant les yeux fermés et la tête posée sur le dossier, Minami –_la chemise au trois quart ouvert_\- ne fait pas grand cas de sa position nonchalante et acquiesçant parfois, du bruit s'en vient. …Celui d'une porte claquée et de pas lent et léger.  
Scrutant les environs le blondinet en observe un autre légèrement vêtu et s'étonne. …Il n'a pas pour habitude d'apercevoir des personnes en simple chemise.

**_ J'ai récupéré, tu sais. **

Le nouveau venu –_pas si nouveau que ça_\- s'installe sur les cuisses de Kazuki et ronronnant comme un chat, il attend comme une sorte d'accord.  
Embrassant ici et là le cou offert, le jeune blond revient peu de temps après face au brunet et le fixe d'une moue boudeuse –_ou juste dans l'attente_-.

**_ As-tu terminé de dessiner !?**

**_ …Non, je marque simplement une pause. …Va donc manger quelque chose.** Propose Minami à ce blondinet.

**_ Hm, d'accord mais, je suis prêt pour un troisième round. … … . Oh, désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu. Tu es Nagisa n'est-ce pas !? Je suis le colocataire d'Uozumi. Je suis revenu ce matin, ravi de te rencontrer.**

**_ Euh…, moi aussi.**

Légèrement –_même énormément_\- embarrassé, Nagisa essaie de garder un sourire gentillet. Terminant son verre, l'autre reste encore et toujours sur les cuisses de Minami mais claquant une sorte de morsure sur la mâchoire de celui-ci, le doré qui ne s'est pas encore présenté se retire et rejoint la cuisine.

**_ Présente-toi, Toru. …Je vais faire un tour. **Ordonne sans le faire, Minami.

**_ Je suis Toru Iwashimizu. Uozumi et Minacchi sont des amis du lycée. Je cohabite avec Uozumi depuis deux ans et je pense que c'est tout. Alors, tu es notre nouveau colocataire !?**

**_ C'est ça, je suis Nagisa Hazuki.**

**_ Dans ce cas, je te souhaite la bienvenue. …Veux-tu manger quelque chose !? Ici, c'est moi qui m'occupe des plats, tu peux donc me demander ce que tu veux. **

Laissant un fin sourire trainer sur ses lèvres, ledit Toru –_blond vénitien, aussi grand que Nagisa, des prunelles roses foncés_\- attend une proposition qui voit rapidement le jour avec un « curry » rapidement lancé.  
Acquiesçant, l'autre met un tablier sur sa chemise immaculé avant de se souvenir de sa tenue.  
Il s'excuse donc et revient peu de temps après avec un jeans trop large, débraillé mais ce n'est pas bien grave. …Cela lui va et la conversation reprend.  
C'est là que Nagisa, apprend que son « ami » blond est le fameux « apprenti cuisinier » dont Uozumi lui parle sans arrêt et qu'il aimerait faire plaisir à tout le monde en leur cuisinant des bons plats.  
Continuant, le Hazuki oublie le livre à lire pour son prochain cours et se concentre sur ce nouveau colocataire d'apparence calme et de bonne humeur –_pour l'instant, il ne préfère pas imaginer la relation entre Minami et Toru-._

**[…]**

* * *

**Terminé.**

L'épisode de "l'Alien" c'est un ressenti personnel. A chaque échographie que j'ai pu voir, je n'ai jamais rien su distinguer si ce n'est des tâches noires, grises ou blanches. Alors quand des personnes s'extasient sur ce genre de "photo", je me dis qu'ils ont un problème de vue lol.

Sur ceux, je vous dis à dans deux semaines et d'ici là, portez vous bien! Pis merci de continuer à donner vos avis! Je vous embrasse fort.

A bientôt.

**L.**


	26. 26: Les réponses arrivent seules

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **MikoRin - MakoGou - ReiGisa - KisuMomo

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note: Mes deux OC -Daichi Aoi (équipier de Kisumi) et Ikuya Kirishima (capitaine de Momo) sont de retour, sauf que cette fois, il n'y a pas l'intervention de Momo ou de Kisumi. Ils ont un paragraphe rien que pour eux, je vous laisse découvrir.

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

**Les réponses arrivent seules.**

* * *

**_ C'est légèrement suspect quand même, Momo.**

**_ Quoi donc !?**

**_ Le fait que tu te retrouves dans cet appartement. Depuis un certain temps maintenant, tu viens quand tu as des problèmes. …Quand tu as des problèmes avec un rose alors, je te pose immédiatement la question, qu'à fait Kisumi !? **

Momotarou fixe le violet comme surprit et continuant dans son silence, il essaie de répondre à cette question qui n'en n'est pas réellement une.  
Cette question à plus des airs d'affirmation qu'autre chose en réalité et le rouquin essaie de comprendre. Soit il est particulièrement transparent pour Rin, soit il est trop souvent venu se plaindre à son ainé.  
Dans les deux cas, il ne comprend pas. A-t-il un problème avec Kisumi !? …Il ne croit pas. Il n'y en a pas, n'est-ce pas !?

**_ Rien, pourquoi !? …Il a fait quelque chose !?** Demande alors l'orangé.

**_ Non, j'te demandais ça comme ça. Alors, vous allez bien tous les deux n'est-ce pas !? Tu ne te caches pas ici.**

**_ Non, je ne me cache pas. Je voulais juste…, j'voulais juste passer la soirée avec Onii-chan et toi. Oh…, j'espère que je ne dérange pas. **

**_ Ne dit pas de connerie. Ok dans ce cas, apporte ça dans le salon, ça sera un plateau-télé ce soir, ça te vas. Et Sei' ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. **

Acquiesçant le plus jeune s'en va dans la cuisine prendre les repas et préparant leur soirée, un fin sourire s'installe sur les lèvres du Minishiba.  
Ce soir, il a envie d'être au calme et avec sa famille –_parce que Rin fait aussi parti de sa famille_-.  
S'asseyant dans le canapé peu de temps après et un gobelet à la main, Momo continue sa discussion plus plaisante avec le mauve et sortant son cellulaire de sa poche, il aperçoit un mail non lu.  
De son côté, le Matsuoka ramène les chips et se déposant près de son cadet, il soupir d'aise et entame déjà le paquet vivement ouvert.  
Zappant, les chaines de sa télévision, une main passe dans des cheveux violets puis dans tes mèches rousses.

**_ Un problème maintenant !?**

Tournant la tête du rouquin vers lui, Rin le fixe un instant –_essaie de déchiffrer la moue du Mikoshiba- _et attend.  
Il y a deux minutes encore, Momotarou avait un sourire aux lèvres, là, il a l'air plus…, embêté qu'autre chose.

**_ Non rien. Pourquoi veux-tu à tout prix que j'ai un problème !?**

**_ Je ne le veux pas à tout prix, imbécile. Bon alors, tout va bien n'est-ce pas !? **Se défend Rin.

**_ Oui, Rin-senpai. Je n'ai juste pas confiance en moi mais ça devrait s'arranger avec le temps. **

**_ Oublie tes expériences malheureuses. Tu sais, j'ai bien briefé Kisumi et il sait qu'il ne doit rien faire de stupide avec toi et-**

**_ Non, non ça n'a rien à voir avec lui c'est moi. J'me dis qu'il va vite se lasser si je ne fais rien de…, d'extraordinaire ou si je reste juste moi. J'suis pas quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, je le sais et ça se voit rien qu'avec un message. Regarde…, moi dans mes mails, je ne sais pas parler comme lui pis j-**

**_ Arrête de te dénigrer comme ça, Momo. …Tu devrais prendre un peu de la confiance de ton frère. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un qu'on oublie facilement. Tu es bruyant, perturbateur et intenable. Personne n'est exceptionnelle et ce que l'autre t'envoie, c'est juste parce qu'il est sûr de lui. Ne te force pas à devenir quelqu'un d'autre et puis, tu l'as séduit en étant toi-même, non ! **

Chiffonnant les mèches orange de son cadet, Rin lui sourit largement et l'embête quelque peu. Simplement pour l'entendre se plaindre et le retrouver.  
Dans le même temps, une porte se fait entendre mais n'y faisant pas attention, la conversation continue.

**_ J'aimerais bien que ça fonctionne avec Shigino-san. Quand il est là, je me sens toujours étrange et c'est pour ça que j'arrive pas toujours à…, à-**

**_ A être toi-même !? Alors t'es surement amoureux, Momo. Désolé de te le dire. Ne devient seulement pas un imbécile, ok !**

Rougissant à l'entente de ces mots, les deux saisissent au même instant d'un mot et d'un geste.  
Geste qui consiste à « frapper » le crâne de son mauve et mot qui sermonne celui-ci « Ne dit pas de truc comme ça, il pourrait te croire par la suite ».

**_ Me frappe pas, imbécile heureux. …Tu rentres tard, où étais-tu !?** Questionne le Matsuoka alors qu'il se masse la tête et repousse ce rouge fraichement arrivé qui voulait lui voler un baiser.

**_ Y'a eu un appel et on a dû le prendre. On est en sous-effectif en ce moment. J'peux avoir mon bisou maintenant !?**

Levant les yeux au ciel, Rin soupir de cette question et de cette voix enfantine.  
Faisant un geste et autorisant à l'ainé des Mikoshiba d'approcher, le mauve attrape le bas du chandail de ce rouge et capture les lèvres de celui-ci par la suite.  
Heureux de cela, Seijuurou en profite –_évidemment_\- et Momo leur rappel sa présence peu de temps après.

**_ Hm. Va prendre ta douche, on t'attend pour diner. **

**_ A vos ordres. Momo, je suis content que tu sois là ce soir, ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait rien fait ensemble. **

Câlinant les mèches de son petit-frère, par la suite Sei' s'échappe dans la salle d'eau et laissant de nouveau les cadets seuls, la soirée promets gentillette et bonne enfant.  
Cependant, Momotarou n'est pas réellement rassurer et ne veut rien dire à Rin ou à son frère. Il ne veut pas dire qu'il se compare de plus en plus souvent à Nitori et qu'il est sur de perdre face à lui.  
Après tout, son senpai a toujours été meilleur que lui en tout et à cette seule pensée, son ventre se tord.

**.**

**_ Je ne savais pas que tu avais ce genre de relation avec Iwashimizu-kun. **

**_ Quel genre de relation, exactement !?** Questionne Minami alors qu'il observe ce parc dans lequel ils se promènent depuis une bonne demi-heure.

**_ Eh bien, tu sais non. …Pis, je vous ai vu dans le salon, tu te rappelles !?**

**_ …Oh ça. **

Rangeant ses mains refroidit par l'air environnant, le brunet acquiesce d'un signe de tête et reprend le chemin sur lequel ils s'étaient tous deux arrêtés.  
Observant les faits et gestes, l'attitude nonchalante aussi de son ami, Nagisa ne comprend pas. Il aimerait une autre réponse qu'un « Oh ça » aussi mystérieux qu'une énigme du Sphinx.  
Puis comme une prière exaucée, Minami reprend sa phrase. Un peu vague, un peu rêveuse, totalement lui.

**_ Ce n'est rien, Toru est du genre à se contenter de pas mal de monde. Disons qu'on se rend service mutuellement et qu'il est pratique quand je viens sur Tokyo. **

« Pratique » !? Nagisa est étonné de cela, jamais encore il n'avait entendu ce genre d'argument et cela l'intrigue encore plus.  
Il se rend compte au fur et à mesure qu'il côtoie ce brun, que pas mal de chose sont différentes pour lui et pour l'autre mais à ce point, ça pourrait presque paraitre suspect.  
Du moins…, jusqu'à ce que ce blond se rappelle de l'étrange façon de faire de Kazuki.

**_ Alors tu…, couches avec d'autres personnes qu'Iwashimizu-kun !? Est-ce qu'il le sait !?**

**_ Cela en va de même pour lui. Pourquoi tant de question aujourd'hui, Nagisacchi !?**

**_ Ah désolé, j'voulais pas me montrer indiscret. **

Souriant légèrement, un regard prune se pose sur le blondinet à ses côtés et réajustant son bonnet, il s'approche peu de temps après de ce visage presque rougissant.  
Vu sous cet angle, Minami pourrait presque penser que Nagisa est mignon ainsi.  
Saisissant bien plus tard de la proximité et du sourire offert, le Hazuki attend une réplique de ce brun et il ne sera pas déçu de celle-ci. Au contraire…, elle va le prendre au dépourvu.

**_ Ce n'est rien. …Tu voudrais qu'on couche ensemble pour essayer !?**

Restant muet, le blondin ressemble à une écrevisse couplé d'un poisson hors de l'eau.  
Ne sachant ni quoi faire ni quoi répondre, la proximité reste la même tandis que Minami attend bien tranquillement, l'air imperturbable et souriant aimablement.  
Réfléchissant à une allure encore jamais connu, Nagisa essaie de tourner la question dans tous les sens –_comme s'il avait peur de se tromper dans les propos_\- alors que…, la question était directe et sans équivoque.  
Il n'y a aucune ambiguïté ou malentendu. La question est ce qu'elle est, point.

**_ Est-ce que je t'ai gêné !? Oublie ça alors. …On sort d'ici, Toru a dit qu'on pouvait passer à son restaurant. **

Chiffonnant les mèches blondes comme pour le sortir de son monde, Nagisa reprend pied et suivant son ami en silence, il mord sa lèvre.  
Il aurait pu tout simplement dire « non » enfin bon, il a certainement été trop surpris pour répondre quoique ce soit. C'est certainement ça, il en est sûr.  
Reprenant donc une conversation normale, plus rien ne parait entre eux. Comme si la discussion précédente n'avait jamais eu lieu et c'est une qualité que Nagisa apprécie chez ce brun. …Il est mature, simple et une personne gentille.

**_ Tu es déjà tombé amoureux !?** Ose demander le doré alors qu'ils rejoignent tous deux les trottoirs de la ville.

**_ Une fois, c'était comme si j'étais tombé d'une chaise. Et toi !?**

**_ Moi…, je crois que je le suis encore. **

Attrapant la nuque claire de Nagisa, Minami se penche de nouveau et déposant ses lèvres sur la bouche de son vis-à-vis –_une seconde ou deux_-, un étrange rictus se pose sur son visage peu de temps après.  
Pourquoi un tel geste !? Pour rien, pour qu'il sache sans doute s'il est encore amoureux de cette personne dont il parle ou non. Pour le sortir de son indécision.  
Minami aide ses amis d'une étrange façon –_il réagit toujours étrangement_\- mais, ça n'embête jamais finalement.

**_ Alors !? As-tu toujours des sentiments pour cette personne !?**

**_ Co-comment je pourrais le savoir ! Pourquoi tu as fait, crétin ! Et en pleine rue en plus ! Sérieusement, tu devrais un peu plus penser au monde qui t'entoure avant de faire des choses comme ça. …ça ne se fait pas !**

**_ Oui, oui… . **

Fusillant du regard ce brun, Nagisa se promet de ne plus jamais lui poser de question.  
Parce que c'est ça. L'autre « aide » sans doute mais, il fait des choses aussi irréfléchis simplement pour faire culpabiliser les autres et pour ne plus devoir répondre à des questions qui ne l'intéresse pas ou qu'il n'aime pas.  
Ce brunet est difficile et en même temps simple. …Il est compliqué en réalité, voilà ce que se dit Nagisa et voilà pourquoi il le pousse loin de lui.

**.**

**_ Tu n'as pas d'entrainement aujourd'hui !?**

**_ Effectivement sinon je ne t'aurais pas rejoint dans ce café. **Répond, Aoi Daichi stoïque.

**_ Exact. **

Souriant légèrement de ce mot entendu, Daichi prend en main sa tasse et prenant une gorgée de cette mixture commandée, le silence revient à leur table.  
Le samedi était généralement propice à leur rencontre. Ils s'étaient depuis pas mal de temps construit cette petite routine régulière et bonne pour eux.  
Prenant une bouchée de la pâtisserie prise plus tôt, Kirishima –_capitaine de Momo_\- fixe les environs et savoure son plat sucré. …Personne ne connait son penchant pour ce genre de dessert sauf, celui en face de lui.

**_ Est-ce que tu es libre demain !?** Demande Ikuya.

**_ Généralement tu viens chez moi le dimanche, pourquoi cette question !?**

**_ Ma mère m'a demandé de passer la voir et elle t'a invité dans le même temps. Apparemment, ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu la saluer. **

**_ Ta mère m'adore, Iki'. Je passerais te chercher- …non oublie, je t'attendrais devant la gare.**

Acquiesçant d'un léger signe de tête, Kirishima consent la dernière phrase et terminant son repas, un léger sourire se propage sur sa frimousse.  
Ses prunelles sapin fixent avec douceur son ainé et réceptionnant cela, Daichi –_équipier de Shigino dans l'équipe de Basket_\- sort son portefeuille pour payer leurs consommations.

_**_ On y va !? J'ai envie qu'on soit un peu seul.**_Murmure Aoi près de l'oreille de l'ébène alors qu'il se retrouve déjà sur pied.

**_ Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. **

**_ Et tu pourrais rester cette nuit, non ! Personne ne t'attend dans ta résidence, n'est-ce pas !?**

**_ Hum. Je pourrais mais mon amant s'inquièterait. …on y va !? **

Levant les yeux au ciel, le brunet laisse Kirishima partir devant lui et laissant la porte se fermer derrière eux, l'après-midi semble parfaite.  
Depuis combien de temps se connaissent-ils !? …Depuis des années. Depuis leur enfance en réalité. Ils étaient presque voisins et fréquentaient la même école.  
Depuis combien de temps se fréquentent-ils de cette façon !? Depuis la première année d'université de Daichi. …Parce que Ikuya avait osé poser la question avant ce brunet.  
Le noiraud s'était jeté à l'eau lors d'un après-midi aussi ensoleillé que celui-ci et s'était quitte ou double. Soit il perdait tout, soit il gagnait quelque chose d'encore plus précieux.

Mais alors pourquoi ont-ils fait comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas devant Momo et Kisumi !? Aucune idée. Pour se protéger mutuellement.  
Ou alors, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de s'expliquer. D'étaler leur vie. De parler tout simplement ce jour-là.  
Ils sont bien ensemble. Ils n'ont besoin de rien d'autre et leurs caractères s'harmonisent parfaitement. A croire, qu'ils étaient prédestinés même si aucuns des deux ne croient en ce genre de chose.  
Rattrapant son ébène, Daichi chatouille la nuque de celui-ci et attrapant une mèche de jais aux étranges reflets, un nouveau murmure parvient à l'oreille du plus petit –_et Ikuya adore_-.

_**_ Tu n'as pas besoin d'un amant, tu m'as moi et c'est amplement suffisant. …J'te le prouverais quand on sera chez moi, Iki'.**_

**_ Si tu te débrouille bien, je pourrais sans doute rester. **

Levant ses iris menthe à l'eau, Daichi se retrouve fasciné par cela. Par ces étincelles presque grises qu'il aperçoit dans le regard de son petit-ami.  
Souriant satisfait des mots entendus, il se permet une dernière caresse dans les cheveux volages du plus petit et par la suite, ils continuent leur route jusqu'à un quartier plus calme et mieux connu de leur sens.

**.**

**_ Je peux te demander quelque chose, Nagisa-kun !?**

**_ Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a !?**

Levant la tête de son repas, le dit Nagisa observe son interlocuteur –_Rei_\- et attendant la question, il se permet de continuer son déjeuner.  
En de rare occasion –_comme en ce lundi midi_-, il arrive que de temps à autre, ces deux-là se retrouvent pour partager un repas et pour discuter comme avant.  
D'un commun d'accord –_ou le blondinet était plus d'accord que Rei_-, ils ont décidés d'être « ami ».  
Après des arguments, un ressenti, une envie, Nagisa a eu raison du bleuté et celui-ci a accepté.  
Redevenir ami pour savoir s'il y a encore une infime possibilité ou non.

**_ Est-ce que tu es occupé, jeudi soir !?**

**_ Jeudi soir !? …Non. Non rien pourquoi !? **

**_ Eh bien, j'me disais que tu aurais pu passer à l'appartement. On pourrait partager un repas et un film. Tu en penses quoi !?**

**_ J'raterais la cuisine d'Iwashimizu-kun mais…, ce n'est pas grave. Est-ce que je pourrais choisir le film !? Tu…, tu n'annuleras pas, n'est-ce pas !?**

**_ Promis.**

_**_ Ne promet pas si tu ne peux pas tenir celle-ci.**_ Murmure le doré pour lui-même souvent déçu par les « désolé » répétitif de ce bleuté quand ils étaient encore ensemble.

Terminant son verre, le Ryugazaki est simplement heureux que cette chose soit acceptée.  
Au début, il n'avait pas réalisé les changements, ce que le terme « ami » impliqué pour eux deux, ensuite, quand il a vu le départ de Nagisa, quand il s'est retrouvé seul dans leur appartement, il a compris.  
Il a compris ses erreurs, les conneries qu'il a faite –_qu'il allait faire_-, les avertissements de Makoto et l'éloignement du blond.  
Il a compris à quel point il a pu négliger Nagisa et s'il s'en veut, il ne peut pas réparer le passée. Simplement corriger le tir et devenir quelqu'un de mieux pour ce doré.

**_ Tu as des nouvelles de Gou !? J'essaie de l'appeler depuis deux jours, pareil pour Makoto mais aucuns des deux ne daignent décrocher. Tu sais pourquoi !?** Trouvant une nouvelle discussion, le doré attend tandis que Rei lui répond.

**_ J'ai entendu dire qu'il allait rendre visite à la mère de Gou ce week-end et qu'ils en profiteraient pour passer chez Tachibana-san. **

**_ Vraiment !? …ça fait quoi maintenant, près de deux mois qu'elle est enceinte. Est-ce que tout va bien pour elle !?**

**_ Makoto-senpai dit qu'elle a parfois des envies bizarres mais qu'à part ça, rien d'inhabituel n'était à signalé.** Rapport le bleu.

**_ J'essayerais de passer chez eux demain. …On va bientôt devoir y aller, les cours vont bientôt reprendre.**

**_ Tu as raison et je dois encore vérifier mes expériences. …Tu sais Nagisa, j'aime ces moments passés avec toi et j-**

**_ Moi aussi mais nous devrions y aller, tu ne crois pas !?**

Souriant gentiment, le blondin se lève et paie son repas. Faisant de même et étant légèrement déçu de la réponse, Rei ne dit rien d'autre et suit le petit blondinet devant lui.  
Fixant cette silhouette qu'il est sur de connaitre par cœur, le bleuté mord sa lèvre et laissant ses prunelles violettes détailler son…, son ex-petit-ami, il ne peut pas s'y résoudre.  
Il a besoin de récupérer ce petit bonheur à ces côtés. Il ne veut pas l'offrir à quelqu'un d'autre et espère pouvoir regagner des points petit à petit et redevenir celui qui se tient aux côtés de ce blondin énergique.

**.**

**_ Haru, je crois que je suis jaloux de Gou.**

**_ Pourquoi !?**

Ayant arrêté de marcher depuis un bout de temps, ils se retrouvent tous les deux sur une berge éclairées de luminaires.  
Face à l'océan et posé sur cette rambarde, Rin a soupiré ses mots comme une plainte. Scrutant l'horizon et se fichant de l'heure, ce mauve a besoin de se confier. Besoin des mots toujours directs du Nanase.  
Ne sentant pas les prunelles bleutées sur lui, il reprend sa tirade et comme incertain, le Matsuoka cherche ses mots. Essaie de les évaluer. De ne pas être trop…, trop « larmoyant » dans sa complainte.

**_ Tachibana a demandé à ma mère la main de Gou ce week-end. Elle était heureuse, ensuite, elle m'a parlé de…, de cet enfant à naitre pis, j'me suis dit que… que leur mariage allait être magnifique.**

**_ C'est le but d'un mariage en général. …Et donc !?** Lance nonchalamment Haru alors qu'il connait déjà la suite. Sans que cela ne soit étrange, il peut déjà deviner les mots de ce mauve qu'il connait depuis une éternité.

**_ Moi je n'ai que ça pour dire que j'ai quelqu'un. J'aurais jamais son nom et encore moins d'enfant. Je…, j'pourrais jamais offrir cette vie-là à Sei'. Si j'veux porter son nom, il va devoir devenir mon tuteur et s'il veut un enfant, il va devoir aller voir ailleurs. …J'peux rien faire pour lui, tu comprends.**

**_ Hn. …Tu veux vraiment qu'on sache tous que tu es avec Mikoshiba-kun et si tu pouvais l'officialiser comme n'importe quel couple, tu en serais heureux. **

**_ T'y a jamais pensé avec Sousuke !? **

Détournant son regard de l'eau devenu noir, Rin inspecte son meilleur ami et attend.  
Plongeant son regard rougeoyant dans celui perlé d'Haru, le violet reste impassible et attend des réponses. …Il aimerait aussi que cette conversation atténue cette jalousie qu'il ressent de plus en plus.  
Il ne veut pas envié sa sœur pour des choses comme ça. Il ne veut pas s'en prendre à elle égoïstement. …Tout ça parce qu'il est un homme incapable d'offrir quoique ce soit.

**_ Tu sais, cette année n'a pas été une réussite pour nous. On se remet à peine de sa connerie alors…, je n'y pense pas. …Je suis sûr que Mikoshiba-kun a prévu des choses pour vous, ne t'inquiète pas.**

**_ J'voulais pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, excuse-moi. Tu sais cet anneau, c'est tout ce qui me relie à lui –matériellement parlant mais c'est pas suffisant, pas encore. …J'sais pas comment te l'expliquer. Gou et Makoto vont très certainement se marier dans quelques temps et moi je n'aurais que cette stupide bague à mon doigt ! Jamais il n'aurait dû m'offrir ce genre de chose ! Ce Mikoshiba est un abruti ! **

**_ Tu as beau dire ça, tu l'aimes. …C'est vrai que légalement, rien ne vous reliera jamais si ce n'est « l'adoption » de l'un ou de l'autre mais bon, tu as tout le reste. T'es heureux avec lui, non !?**

**_ …Ouais~**

**_ Alors trouve une solution, y'a forcément quelque chose à faire.**

**_ Haru, tu parles beaucoup ce soir. **

Un rire se fait entendre face à la moue mi-colérique mi-blasé d'Haruka et poussant légèrement cette épaule couverte, Rin retrouve de sa bonne humeur.  
Voir le Nanase bouder est une chose tellement rare, qu'elle est obligée de réconforter.  
S'éloignant de ce mauve –_pas vexé mais ennuyé_-, l'ébène appelle son complice de toujours à le suivre et sur le chemin du retour, la discussion reprend.  
Haruka comprend le problème de Rin, ces craintes et ces angoisses mais, il ne peut rien faire pour lui. Ou alors, lui conseiller d'en parler avec Seijuurou mais, il ne le fera jamais, pourquoi !?  
Parce qu'Haru sait que Rin ne voudra jamais embarrasser ce rouge d'une question aussi idiote et sentimental.  
L'esprit un peu plus léger, le Matsuoka arrête ses maux et il vient de se rendre compte, qu'il a mis Haru dans la confidence du prochain mariage entre leurs amis.

**.**

**_ La prochaine fois, essaie de ne pas t'attirer d'ennui.** Sermonne Kisumi.

**_ Hum, je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas qui appeler d'autre.**

**_ …Oublie ça et on ferait mieux de partir d'ici. …T'es vraiment naïf pour t'être laissé entrainer dans le quartier des hôtels, Nitori. L'alcool te rend idiot.**

**_ Je ne veux pas te sermon ce soir.**

Ébouriffant ses cheveux et se sentant mal de cette soirée étrange, le gris n'a plus envie de parler.  
Il sait qu'il a été idiot de prendre un verre avec des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas mais…, il pensait aussi que ceux-ci étaient des gens bien.  
Apparemment, il ne sait pas juger les gens et est bête de faire confiance aveuglement. Heureusement, il peut remercier Shigino d'être venu.  
Pourquoi l'avoir appeler !? Parce qu'il est sûr que ce rosé ne le jugera pas. C'est tout et cette raison est suffisante pour lui.

Traversant la large allée éclairer d'enseigne en tout genre, les deux deviennent silencieux.  
La nuit est calme et même si l'heure tardive avance toujours Kisumi se voit dans l'obligation de raccompagner son ami jusqu'à son domicile.  
Les mains dans les poches, le rose joue avec son cellulaire et si de temps à autre, Aiichirou aperçoit un sourire sur les lèvres de son ainé, intérieurement, il essaie d'en deviner la cause.  
Puis et parce que ça sa curiosité est piqué à vif, il questionne Shigino et celui-ci lui répond avec entrain –_comme toujours_-.

**_ Est-ce que c'est Momo-chan qui te fait sourire ainsi !?**

**_ Absolument. J'crois que j'avais encore jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi mignon que lui.**

**_ …Hn…, je crois que je vous envie. **

**_ Tu le peux, on est parfaitement heureux. Tu peux m'dire comment il était au lycée. **

Réfléchissant un instant à la question posée, Nitori sourit de nouveau et acquiesce cette chose.  
Parler de Momotarou ne le dérange pas, au contraire, il a des tas d'anecdotes sur lui et elles sont toutes très marrantes et enfantines.  
Commençant son énumération, Kisumi à le choix entre plusieurs « thèmes » et ravi de ce qu'il entend, leur route va étonnement se faire rapide puisque la conversation est prenante.  
Le rose va alors connaitre la passion de Momo pour les insectes, son dynamisme débordant quand il s'agit de natation, ces idées folles pour s'amuser et son rituel du soir quand lui et Nitori partageaient un dortoir.  
Finalement, sa soirée n'aura pas été inutile et Kisumi sera pressé de vérifier tout cela et bien plus encore.

**[…]**

* * *

**Terminé.**

J'espère que vous avez appréciés ! Sincèrement, je ne sais pas si Rei et Nagisa retourneront ensemble, je crois que je vais vous laisser décider si vraiment l'idée ne me vient pas.

Sinon, je vous dis à dans deux semaines ! Je vous embrasse.

**L.**


	27. 27: Mal de tête

**Bien le Bonjour !**

Alors, j'ai sans doute était inspiré par ce chapitre car je crois que c'est l'un des plus longs! Enfin, il a beau être long, il doit aussi vous plaire !  
Sinon dans quelques jours les cours sont terminés pour moi et j'aurais le droit de profiter de quelques semaines de vacances avant de débuter mon travail d'été.

**Rating**: K+

**Pairing**: SouHaru - ReiGisa - MikoRin - KisuMomo - MakoGou

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.

**Résumé**: Si certains essaient de recoller les morceaux, d'autres n'essaient rien et profitent de leur bonheur.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

**Mal de tête !**

* * *

Comme les deux premières fois, il aurait préféré l'ignorer.  
Faire semblant de rien, continuer son chemin et le mépriser mais là, y'avait rien qui indiqué la décision à prendre.  
Il le déteste ou non, il omet simplement son existence pour son propre bien-être mais, de toute évidence ce soir, il ne peut pas le négliger.  
Le ciel menace sous sa couverture épaisse, la nuit est tombée et il fait peine à voir sur ce petit muret à cacher son visage. …Il a peut-être pitié de lui. C'est une possibilité.

Regardant de ses prunelles incroyablement bleues, Haruka fixe d'un air absent les environs et s'avançant vers cette connaissance, il s'arrête à bonne distance.  
Une minute encore, il l'épie et l'étudie.  
Les épaules de l'autre sont tremblantes, des mots inaudibles sont murmurés et il est sûr d'entendre des reniflements de temps à autre.  
Resserrant le sac qu'il tient en main, l'ébène fait un nouveau pas et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui, ça voit s'élève et résonne étrangement dans cette grande rue pourtant fréquentée.

**_ Mikoshiba !?**

Saisissant rapidement, une tête se relève et essuyant rapidement ses joues trempées, il reconnait sans problème son interlocuteur.  
Baissant la tête et paniquant sur place, il est sûr d'être un enfant maudit ou quelque chose du même genre. Pourtant et parce qu'il ne veut pas faire perdre plus de temps à son ainé, il lui répond mal assuré.

**_ …Ha- Haruka-senpai !**

**_ Suis-moi.**

Enclenchant déjà la marche, le Nanase ne se répétera pas.  
Regardant –_incrédule_\- ce noiraud durant des secondes interminables, le rouquin ne sait pas quoi faire. Il ne sait même pas s'il a bien entendu et s'il doit lui obéir.  
Il ne sait pas…, il ne sait absolument rien et comme brûlé, Momotarou se lève de son siège de fortune et rattrape cet ébène sans pour autant marcher à sa hauteur.  
La tête basse, rien d'autre n'est dit et le dernier des Mikoshiba attend simplement la sentence.  
Si Haruka lui demande de le suivre, c'est surement pour lui dire à quel point il est détesté et il ne peut pas entendre ça dans l'immédiat.

Pendant près de 10 minutes leurs marches se fait sans accroche n'y parole.  
Le Nanase n'est pas du genre à faire la conversation et Momotarou n'est pas en état de dire quoique ce soit. En réalité, les deux ont des maux insoignables pour le moment.  
Pis une fois arrivé au lieu voulu, Haruka dépose ses affaires sur l'une des tables et allumant l'éclairage intérieur, les voici tous deux dans la petite pâtisserie qu'Haruka possède.  
S'asseyant sur le banc désigné, l'orangé garde la bouche scellée et observant du coin de l'œil les agissements de son ainé, il est surpris de voir une tasse se poser devant lui.  
Prenant place à son tour, l'ébène se retrouve face à son cadet et le voyant hésité, il reprend la parole.

**_ C'est du chocolat chaud, boit.**

Acceptant sans un mot, le Minishiba s'exécute tandis qu'Haruka essaie de comprendre son comportement ainsi que celui de l'autre.  
Le silence est pesant, gênant et sous tension. Il fait peur et il n'est pas le bienvenu.

**_ Ha- Haruka-senpai…-**

**_ Pourquoi pleurais-tu !?** La voix impassible du Nanase donne des sueurs froides au rouquin qui relève rapidement sa tête pour observer celui-ci. Cette question…, cette question est-

**_ Je ne…, ce- ce n'était rien. Vraiment rien, je… . Ça n'a aucune importance. **

**_ Tu faisais peine à voir pourtant. Est-ce en rapport avec Sousuke !? **

Surpris et pas préparé à cette question, Momotarou agite précipitamment ses mains devant lui pour démentir cette question.  
Cela n'a absolument rien à voir avec ce brunet. D'ailleurs il, …ça fait des mois qu'ils ne se sont pas vu alors impossible.

**_ Absolument pas ! Je n'ai pas revu Sousuke-senpai depuis longtemps. Je ne lui parle plus comme tu me l'as demandé et ne l'approche plus. Ce n'est pas à cause de lui. Il n'a rien fait, Haruka-senpai.**

**_ La raison alors !?**

**_ … … .** Regardant sur le côté, Momotarou ne veut rien dire. Il ne veut pas déranger ce noiraud.

De son côté, le Nanase scrute cet orangé silencieux et attend. Pour son propre confort, il veut des réponses. Il n'est pas curieux, seulement soucieux de voir son semblant de monde en réparation se faire détruire de nouveau.  
Il sait qu'il ne sera pas assez fort pour tout remettre debout alors il a besoin de mettre des mots sur ces larmes qu'il a aperçu.  
Fixant donc sans relâche ce Mikoshiba de ces grands yeux bleus, il impressionne et fait plier.

**_ Je…, on peut dire que je sors avec Shigino-san et…, je devais le rejoindre mais sur le chemin j'ai reçu un fichier et- peu importe comme je te l'ai dit ce n'est pas important et je suis désolé de t'embêter. Je vais y aller, Haruka-senpai.**

**_ Je t'ai dit de me suivre. Quel était ce fichier !?**

Est-ce que les paroles d'Haruka sont froides !? Ou son attitude !? Momotarou ne sait pas mais il se sent vraiment insignifiant.  
Tout petit et vraiment pas grand-chose dans les yeux de son ainé alors, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il sort son cellulaire, pianote sur quelques touches et le tend à ce noiraud.  
Attrapant l'objet, le Nanase y pose un œil et de nombreuses fois, il essaie de déchiffrer la mine du Minishiba.  
Le fichier en question, une photo de Kisumi dans une rue de nuit en compagnie de Nitori et une main sur les mèches grises.

**_ Moi je n'ai rien vu quand tu étais dans ce quartier avec Sousuke, toi…, quelqu'un est gentil avec toi.**

Les mots sont volontairement blessant ou pas. Haruka ne sait pas mais, il ne se sent pas très bien de voir ce visage se détruire sous ses yeux.  
Serrant les poings sur ses cuisses, Momotarou aurait le gout de s'enfuir et de ne plus jamais se montrer au monde. De ne plus jamais sortir de sa chambre et de ne plus parler à personne.  
Déposant par la suite le GSM sur la table, le Nanase se reprend et élève de nouveau la voix.

**_ …Ne te préoccupe pas de ça. Kisumi est tactile avec tout le monde, demande-lui si jamais ça te préoccupe tant.**

Sentant son cœur se recroquevillé sur lui-même, l'orangé se sent vraiment mal. Il a l'impression d'être malade. D'être contaminé par la grippe ou un virus du même genre.  
Haruka –_lui_\- semble content de sa phrase même si celle-ci n'a pas l'air d'avoir l'effet escompté.  
Devant sa tasse de chocolat froid maintenant, le Minishiba n'a plus rien à dire, plus rien à penser, plus rien à faire.

**_ Qui t'as envoyé cela !?** Demande alors le noiraud, le menton dans sa paume.

**_ Je ne sais pas… .** Murmure du bout des lèvres le rouquin.

**_ Va donc le voir, il aura les réponses que tu recherches. Kisumi n'est pas connu pour être un bon menteur. **

Acquiesçant sans dire le moindre mot, Mikoshiba termine sa tasse et range son cellulaire dans sa poche prévu à cet effet.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, Momotarou se retrouve sur ses pieds et saluant –_s'inclinant bien bas_-, il remercie le noiraud et essaie de s'échapper rapidement sans grand succès de réussite.  
Un échec total en réalité car Haruka attrape son poignet.

**_ Ne laisse pas cette histoire devenir sérieuse. Si tu tiens un tant soit peu à Kisumi alors va immédiatement le voir. Ça doit te sembler étrange de ma part mais, je ne veux pas te voir malheureux, moins qu'avant du moins.**

**_ …Haruka-senpai… .**

**_ Mais ne t'avise plus de tourner autour de Sousuke. **

**_ Haruka-senpai…~ je suis tellement désolé pour ce que je vous ai fait. J'voulais pas vous faire de mal, je… je ne mérite pas que tu me parles et pourtant tu es là et tu aides un pauvre type comme moi. **

**_ C'est moi qui décide de t'adresser la parole ou non. Tu peux y aller maintenant. **

Frottant dans ses prunelles humides, Momo essaie de tracer un sourire sur ses lèvres et sortant de la petite pâtisserie, ce rouquin s'en va suivre le conseil du Nanase.  
Il ne sait pas encore s'il va poser des questions ou juste oser demander mais, il a besoin de voir ce rose. Besoin de l'entendre et d'avoir ces gestes.  
De son côté, Haruka ferme de nouveau les portes et retrouvant les rues fraiches de la ville, il s'en va à présent vers son appartement. Sousuke doit l'attendre, il en est sûr mais, cette discussion l'a aidé il en est sûr.

**.**

**_ Ça fait longtemps que tu as cette relation avec Minami !?**

**_ Eumh, je ne sais pas…, peut-être deux ans pourquoi !? Est-ce que Minamicchi t'intéresse !?**

Se déposant sur le tabouret et observant l'autre blondinet cuisiner avec plaisir, Nagisa est surpris de cette question.  
Pourtant, il entend dans le ton de Toru que sa réponse pourrait l'agacer si elle s'avérait « mauvaise ».

**_ Non, ça n'a rien à voir c'est que…, j'ai été surpris. Quand j'ai posé la question à Minami, il a dit que vous étiez libre de voir qui vous vouliez pourtant, j'ai eu l'impression qu'une chose se passait entre vous.**

**_ J'aime Minamicchi mais lui ne veut pas de relation exclusive. Ce n'est pas grave, ça me va… .**

Continuant le diner du soir, Iwashimizu garde un doux sourire sur les lèvres et attend les autres questions. Parce qu'il sait qu'il y en aura d'autres.  
Nagisa est aussi curieux que lui –_il en a bien peur_\- mais ça ne le dérange pas. Il vit avec les envies de Minami depuis deux longues années et jusqu'à lors, tout a toujours été parfait.

**_ Tu sais pourquoi !? **

**_ Uozumicchi lui a brisé le cœur. Ils sont sortis ensemble au lycée, je crois que je peux le dire maintenant et …**_**Attend, goûte ça, est-ce que ça va !?**_** …Donc, ils sont sortis ensemble et Uozumicchi s'est rendu compte qu'il n'était pas réellement amoureux n'y même réellement gay. Il avait simplement suivi le mouvement et ça a blessé Minamicchi. Ils sont tout de même resté ami parce qu'Uozumicchi ne voulait pas le voir s'éloigner et depuis, Minamicchi a décidé de ne plus tomber amoureux ce que je respecte. **

**_ …Il ne veut plus prendre de risque. Mais tu ne lui as jamais dit !? Peut-être, qu'il pense différemment aujourd'hui.**

**_ Impossible, Minamicchi est comme ça.** Éteignant les feux, la bonne humeur n'empathie pas et disposant les assiettes, il fait participer Nagisa à la tâche.

**_ Ça ne te dérange pas qu'il soit parti rejoindre quelqu'un d'autre !?**

**_ Évidemment mais si je lui disais, je ne pourrais plus le voir alors je me contente de ce qu'il me donne. On doit toujours faire des concessions en amour, non !? **

**_ …Oui.**

Triste pour son nouvel ami et en même temps compréhensif, Nagisa le comprend un peu et réfléchit à la notion de « concession ».  
Apportant par la suite les plats, l'Hazuki a semble-t-il encore des questions –_cette fois plus personnelle_\- mais, elles vont devoir attendre puisque Uozumi fait son entrer.  
Claquant la porte sans le vouloir, il s'excuse et sentant la bonne odeur venir de la cuisine, le brunet presse le pas et félicite le chef alors que rien n'a encore été gouté !  
Le félicite et le taquine à l'aide de ses mains chahuteuses.

**_ Si tu as faim, assied-toi ! **Assène l'apprenti Chef cuisinier.

**_ Ah, je ne raterais tes repas pour rien au monde, Toru. **

**_ Une déclaration d'amour…, jamais je ne m'en passerais. Et toi, Nagisacchi !? Tu me fais la même ou pas !**

**_ Plus tard peut-être, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de gouter tous tes plats. **

La bonne humeur se distribue et comme une illumination, Nagisa se rend compte d'une chose stupide. Minami et Toru ont la même façon de prononcer les prénoms. Est-ce une coïncidence ou l'un a-t-il copié l'autre sans s'en rendre compte !?  
Puis ce blond se pose une autre question. Doit-il excuser le comportement de Rei !? Il ne sait pas mais, quand il voit Iwashimizu, il se dit qu'en comparaison, lui a de la chance.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, un « Itadakimasu » est lancé joyeusement et profitant des plats, des vagues de compliments sont lancés.

**.**

C'était étrange.  
L'un avait son jour de repos, l'autre son après-midi de libre et normalement, le premier avait prévu des choses nettement plus intéressantes que les idées proposés par le second.  
D'ailleurs, le seul fait d'avoir été invité était étrange pour l'ainé des Mikoshiba. …Jamais, ils n'ont eu ce genre de proposition l'un pour l'autre alors, dans le doute il s'inquiète.  
Généralement quand ils se croisent, c'est qu'ils ont été forcés ou parce que leurs amis communs les avaient poussés. Là, c'est ce brunet qui l'a invité.  
Forcément, il y a une erreur. Seijuurou en est sûr quelque chose ne va pas et il compte bien découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Poussant la porte de ce genre de petit salon populaire, les ambres sondes la grande pièce et n'apercevant pas encore le Yamazaki, il se décide à prendre une table au hasard –_près de la fenêtre_-.  
Retirant sa veste et passant une main dans ses cheveux, il hèle une serveuse et lui offrant son habituel sourire –_trop grand et trop chaleureux_-, il fait rougir la demoiselle comme une routine.  
Attendant par la suite son café, il scrute de nouveau les différentes tables et penchant son regard vers l'extérieur, la porte se fait entendre au même moment que sa tasse apparait.  
Remerciant la serveuse, celle-ci lui rend le sourire et quelques secondes plus tard, un nouvel invité se présente. …Sousuke est là et sa veste reste sur ses épaules –_oubliant de la retirer_-.

**_ C'est toi qui me donne rendez-vous et tu es en retard. …Bon, tu commandes ou pas !?**

Fronçant déjà les sourcils alors que rien n'a été dit –_seulement une petite remontrance de routine_-, le Yamazaki soupir et regardant rapidement le menu, un café tout aussi noir que le premier est demandé.  
Enlevant à présent sa veste, un autre soupir se fait entendre mais cette fois, il n'a pas la même signification. Il est là juste pour retirer un peu de nervosité –_de trouble_-.

**_ Alors, je suppose que tu ne m'as pas fait venir ici pour rien. Est-ce que j'ai le droit à des explications, Yamazaki-kun !? **

**_ On a le temps, non !? Que je sache, tu n'es pas de service aujourd'hui.** Sermonne déjà le brunet.

**_ Sans doute mais, j'avais prévu certaines choses alors si tu pouvais abréger, ça m'arrangerais merci.**

**_ Quel genre de chose au juste !?** Question Sousuke, légèrement curieux et suspicieux.

**_ Le genre qui ne te regarde pas vraiment. Alors, pourquoi sommes-nous ici !? J'vois bien que tu as un truc contre moi, seulement j'peux pas deviner. **

**_ Un truc contre toi, non c'est pas ça. Disons plutôt que j'aimerais des réponses à mes questions.**

**_ Des questions sur quoi !?** Soupir Seijuurou qui reprend une gorgée de son breuvage chaud.

**_ Sur Rin.**

A l'entente du nom de son violet, le Mikoshiba ne peut s'empêcher de hocher négativement la tête.  
Il ne sait pourquoi mais, à chaque fois qu'il croise ce brun, celui-ci essaie de casser son couple.  
Déposant sa tasse sur la table, le carmin frotte son visage de ses mains et examinant l'extérieur comme une échappatoire, il aurait dû s'en douter…, Sousuke ne l'aime vraiment pas et rien ne pourra changer ça.  
Est-ce dû à leur passé houleux !? Certainement. Faut dire que Rin l'a choisi lui, peu importe ce que Sousuke avait pu lui dire à l'époque.  
Seijuurou avait toujours cru qu'il aurait été évincé mais l'inverse s'est montré et apparemment le Yamazaki n'a jamais pu accepter leur relation.

**_ Je…, j'vois vraiment pas quoi de répondre là, Yamazaki-kun. Que ça ne te regarde pas ou alors que ce sont nos affaires !? D'une façon ou d'une autre, ça revient au même.**

**_ Répond juste à mes questions. Que comptes-tu faire avec lui !? **

**_ Comment ça !?**

Pinçant ses lèvres, Sousuke n'a pas envie de parler mais en même temps, il veut se rassurer et se dire que Rin aura tout ce qu'il désir.  
Quelques jours auparavant, Haruka et lui ont parlé et si, Haru s'est légèrement confié à lui –_à marmonner des mots sur sa discussion avec Rin_-, il a vite comprit.  
C'est pour cela qu'il a tenu à voir ce rouge aujourd'hui. Pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait rapidement réconforter Rin et qu'il l'y forcerait si ce n'était pas dans ces intentions.

**_ Durant les fêtes de fin d'année, tu lui as bien proposé de se marier avec toi, non ! Du moins, cet anneau qu'il porte, c'est bien une promesse, non !?**

**_ …Oui. Oui mais pourquoi tu t'intéresses à ça !?** Gardant un œil aiguisé sur le brun face à lui, Sei' attend la suite. Il ne comprend pas la question.

**_ Je me demande quand tu as l'intention de tenir cette promesse exactement. **

Scrutant les alentours comme à la recherche d'une caméra cachée, le Mikoshiba est bien obligé de se rendre à l'évidence que rien de ce genre n'est cachée.  
Revenant donc vers son interlocuteur, il repousse sa tasse vide et laissant un sourire trainer sur ses lèvres –_une sorte de réflexe improvisé_-, Seijuurou s'appuie sur le dossier de sa chaise.

**_ Pourquoi cette question si soudainement !? Tu as l'intention de m'en empêcher !? Si c'est ça, faut que tu saches que Rin a accepté avec plaisir.**

**_ Répond simplement. Quand !?** Tenant fermement sa tasse à moitié vide, Sousuke n'a pas la patience d'un sage et faut le dire, Seijuurou met celle-ci à rude épreuve.

**_ Tu veux savoir si ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air !? Alors j'vais t'le dire. J'me renseigne depuis plusieurs mois et j'ai l'intention de faire une petite excursion en Nouvelle-Zélande pour ça. J'ai déjà les billets d'avions et réservé tout un tas de chose là-bas…, j'veux faire ça bien pour lui et j'voulais aussi attendre autre chose. Qu'on soit reconnu ici aussi et grâce à la mairie de Shibuya, ça va être possible. Tu vois, j'voulais que ça reste secret pour le moment, la moitié de mes économies vont y passer mais, je sais aussi qu'il voudra ses amis et sa famille à ses côtés alors…, j'ai encore besoin d'un peu de temps pour lui annoncer. …Peut-être en Août. Tu vas essayer de m'en empêcher !?**

Levant ses iris verts d'eau, Sousuke reste un instant à étudier le vermeil et il est surpris. Sans mentir, il ne pensait pas que ce Mikoshiba pourrait penser à autant de chose, seul.  
Il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait être aussi prévenant et méticuleux simplement pour Rin et peut-être l'a-t-il mal jugé, c'est vrai mais il ne s'en veut pas.

**_ … …Non. T'es peut-être quelque de bien finalement. **

**_ C'est super d'envisager la possibilité. A mon tour maintenant, pourquoi ce genre de chose t'intéresse soudainement !? **

**_ Pour rien. T'sais depuis que sa sœur est enceinte, ça doit tourner dans sa tête même si ça parait pas. J'le connais et je sais qu'il doit y penser. Tu devrais lui dire.** …Certes le brunet omet de dire que son intuition est en réalité son petit-ami mais qu'importe, ce n'est pas essentiel dans la conversation.

**_ …J'peux pas faire ça et puis tout est encore à confirmer. **

Soupirant des mots qu'il entend et des mots qu'il s'apprête à dire, Sousuke à l'impression d'être une autre personne.  
Jamais il n'aurait pensé s'associer à ce rouge. Rien que l'idée d'une chose pareille est étrange et pourtant, il voit bien que ce Mikoshiba ferait tout pour Rin. …Peut-être que finalement, Rin n'aurait pas pu choisir mieux mais jamais il ne l'avouera à voix haute.  
En définitive, ce vermillon à bien fait de s'accrocher quand il faisait tout pour les séparer. Ça lui a montré sa détermination.

**_ … …Laisse-moi t'aider. J'peux certainement faire certains trucs, non. **

**_ Oh ! Quoi !? …Attend, tu es sérieux Yamazaki-kun !?** Souriant largement sans pouvoir faire autrement, Seijuurou à l'impression d'entendre une absurdité sans pareil. Sousuke l'aider !? …Il serait encore plus probable qu'une pluie de sauterelle s'abatte sur Tokyo dans les jours à venir.

**_ Très mais, ce n'est pas pour toi que je le fais. Alors tu acceptes ou non !?**

Une main sur sa bouche, Seijuurou essaie de ne pas rire mais c'est difficile, la tête de Sousuke est risible.  
Regardant l'extérieur un instant pour calmer sa crise d'hilarité qui pourrait se faire entendre à tout moment, le Mikoshiba garde son visage couvert et essayant de retrouver un peu de son sérieux, il essaie de paraitre le moins moqueur possible mais…, il échoue.

**_ Je ne pensais pas ça possible. Alors comme ça, tu peux faire des choses aussi mignonnes quand c'est pour tes amis !?**

**_ La ferme et ne dit plus jamais ce mot devant moi.**

**_ Tu menaces ton senpai !? … …N'en parle simplement à personne. Je sais tous comment vous êtes et très sincèrement, je ne veux pas que cela s'ébruite. **

**_ Ok. **

**_ J'vais te croire sur parole mais t'as intérêt à t'y tenir. Eh bien maintenant, j'ai des choses à faire à ce sujet, tu peux venir si tu le souhaites. **

Proposant cela comme si ça n'allait pas être accepté, Seijuurou se lève pour payer sa consommation et l'imitant peu de temps après, les deux se retrouvent hors du petit salon et débute une marche dans la même direction.  
Si un jour on lui avait dit que son meilleur ennemi allait l'aider à organiser son mariage, jamais il ne l'aurait cru ! Il aurait tout donné sans jamais y croire.

**.**

**_ Cette soirée avec lui était vraiment bien. J'ai même eu l'occasion de le voir s'endormir sur mon épaule peu après que le film se soit terminé mais, j'ai même pas osé le toucher.**

**_ Peut-être mais, vous êtes de nouveau sur de bonnes bases, non !? **Demande alors la jeune femme aux cheveux violets.

**_ J'essaie en tout cas. Je ne veux pas l'éloigner une seconde fois même si…, même si je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il veut. Nagisa-kun ne me dit rien.**

**_ Peut-être qu'il y réfléchit de son côté aussi. Tu ne crois pas !?**

Terminant de ranger les différents dossiers, Gou s'éloigne du salon pour se rendre dans la cuisine et servir une nouvelle tasse de thé à son invité.  
De là, elle continue d'écouter les propos de son ami et si elle ne connait l'histoire que du point de vue de Nagisa, la mauve c'est également –_à voir Rei_\- que celui-ci n'a rien fait d'intentionnel ou de calculer.  
Il a juste…, eu des mots à un mauvais moment de leur relation.

**_ Il me parle aussi souvent de ces nouveaux amis. En vrai, j'ai peur qu'il se soit lassé de moi, de mon indécision et de mes capacités à faire quoi que ce soit.**

**_ Tu penses qu'il ne t'aime plus parce qu'il a fait de nouvelles rencontres !? **Questionne Kou.**  
**

**_ Non. Je pense qu'il ne m'aime plus à cause des mots que j'ai eus et la façon dont j'ai eu de le rejeter durant des semaines. J'voyais bien que ça n'allait plus trop entre nous –j'veux dire, …j'ai laissé cette situation arrivée et je n'ai rien fait. Au lieu de rentrer plus tôt pour passer du temps avec lui, je préférais rester avec mes senpai parce que je savais que ces mimiques allaient m'emmerder. J'ai laissé tout ça venir, je les vu venir et j'ai poussé Nagisa à me quitter.**

**_ Au moins du reconnais tes fautes. La question maintenant c'est, veux-tu le récupérer !?**

**_ Si je le veux !? J'ai besoin de lui et de sa joie de vivre. C'est lui qui m'a toujours poussé à faire de nouvelles choses. Il est le côté irréfléchi et immature de ma personnalité. Il n'y a que Nagisa-kun qui me comprenne aussi bien et je l'aime même avec ses défauts. Sans lui j'avance plus et je ne veux plus avancer. Ça ne sert à rien, s'il n'est plus là… .**

Regardant dans le vague, Rei soupir ses mots avec une facilité déconcertante pour lui qui ne sait jamais quoi dire quand la situation l'exige.  
Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne voit pas la jeune femme sourire n'y même celle-ci attraper un cookie qu'elle dévore rapidement et avec joyeuseté.  
Il ne voit rien mais cherche assurément une solution pour récupérer ce qu'il a perdu. Ce qu'il a négligemment repoussé sur le côté à cause d'une envie ou d'un ressenti.

**_ Dans ce cas, tu n'as plus qu'à prier pour qu'il te reprenne. On ne sait pas beaucoup vu ces temps-ci lui et moi mais, j'espère que tu réussiras. Tu sais, j'me suis toujours dit qu'il s'était donné à 200% pour t'avoir. Il avait fait des efforts et des plans incroyables pour que tu le regardes maintenant, c'est à toi de faire ça. C'est à toi de le conquérir ou …de le reconquérir, c'est au choix ! …Faut juste que tu fasses aussi bien que Nagisa-kun !**

**.**

**_ Je sais pourquoi vous êtes parti en week-end, il y a deux semaines alors ne fait pas semblant de rien, Makoto.**

Les bras croisés sur son torse et le regard brûlant, Rin est du genre à attendre une réponse et rapidement.  
Souriant légèrement, le Tachibana laisse un moment de silence planer entre eux et prenant la cannette que le violet lui propose, il en boit une gorgée.  
Bizarrement, l'ambiance n'est pas dérangeante, elle est juste soumise à des tensions plus ou moins normales.

**_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Rin.**

**_ Vraiment !? Tu sais, quand une chose rend vraiment heureux les Matsuoka, ils en parlent. …Et ils en parlent à leur famille en premier. Ma mère m'a appelé peu après votre départ.**

Passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns aux reflets verts, le Tachibana se retrouve quelque peu gêné mais et en même temps ravi.  
Quoique ce violet puisse dire, Makoto avait dans son emploi du temps prit une case de libre pour Rin après son travail. Il s'était promit de lui parler en premier, de ne pas faire la même erreur et de prendre ses responsabilités.

**_ J'étais venu pour ça de toute façon alors que tu m'appelles ou non, je serais tout de même venu. J'ai demandé la main de ta sœur il y a deux semaines et elle a acceptée. Maintenant, je voudrais savoir si ça ne te dérange pas trop qu'on devienne beau-frère.**

**_ Tu m'le demandes un peu tard tu ne crois pas. **Marmonne le violet.

**_ Je devais d'abord convaincre votre mère.**

**_ Fait croire ça à quelqu'un d'autre. … … . …****ç****a me vas, tu sais. Si elle est heureuse, si TU l'as rend heureuse alors, j'suis avec vous. T'sais je m'étais toujours dit qu'elle restera une petite fille bien sage, sans parler de garçon ni rien et maintenant, j'ai l'impression qu'elle a réussi à me dépasser.**

**_ C'est sûr, elle t'a dépassé. Enfin, il y a encore un petit quelque chose que j'aimerais te demander.**

**_ T'es sérieux !? J'peux rien t'offrir d'autre à part Gou. **

Fronçant les sourcils, le Matsuoka n'aime pas ce qu'il entend n'y même la façon dont ce brunet lui parle si sereinement –_gentiment_-.  
S'enfonçant un peu plus dans son fauteuil, un soupir se fait entendre et gardant le regard fixe vers Makoto, Rin ne répond rien. Il fait juste un signe de tête pour lui rendre la parole.

**_ Je voulais te demander quelque chose mais tu as simplement à me dire oui ou non.**

**_ Oui ou non, à quoi !? …Je n'aime pas ce ton que tu prends. Tu es beaucoup trop sûr de toi, Makoto et je n'aime pas ça.**

**_ Désolé. …Tu vois, on aimerait pouvoir se marier avant la venue au monde du petit –ou de la petite et le timing sera très court comme tu peux t'en douter mais, on a déjà posé une date. Elle veut faire ça en Juillet, elle dit qu'ainsi, on ne verra pas trop sa « rondeur » et ma question est la suivante, voudrais-tu être mon témoin !?**

Ne bougeant plus un cil, Rin assimile la question. Comprend celle-ci, détourne le retard une seconde ou deux et revient vers son ami avec un fin rictus.  
Dévisageant ce brunet, un calme ambiant s'installe entre les deux jeunes hommes et paniquant de la réponse qu'il peut recevoir, Makoto ne voit pas le malaise du mauve qu'il cache rapidement.  
La jalousie lui pique les entrailles et lui picore le cœur mais…, ça ne le dérange pas. Il ne veut pas que ça le dérange. …D'ailleurs, rien ne pose problème.

**_ Être ton témoin !? Pourquoi ne pas demander à Haru !? Ça serait certainement plus logique, même à Ren, il a 16 ans maintenant, je crois que ça lui ferait plaisir. …Pis le mois de Juillet n'est que dans un mois à peine.**

**_ Je peux avoir plusieurs témoins. Ça sera toi et Haru, si vous acceptez tous les deux. Ren ne m'en voudra pas et puis, il y a des tas de chose à faire lors d'un mariage surtout avec si peu de temps. …Est-ce que… tu veux bien accepter !? J'en serais très heureux. **

Terminant sa cannette, le Matsuoka se lève de son siège et passant une main sur sa nuque, un soupir lui échappe.  
Comment peut-il refuser face à ce visage niais et complètement idiot du Tachibana !? …C'est ridicule.

**_ …Humpf…, très bien. J'accepte même si votre délai est co-**

Attrapant les épaules de Rin, Makoto l'enserre fortement et le remerciant vivement, un poids se retire de ses épaules.  
Légèrement surpris puis comprenant, il répond à cette étreinte et le félicitant de cette bonne nouvelle, les deux amis se relâchent et la parole se montre de nouveau.  
Rapidement, Makoto annonce le planning prévu par la jeune femme et envahissant l'appartement de sa bonne humeur, Rin ne peut faire autrement que d'accepter tout ça.

**.**

Finalement, il n'a rien dit. Il n'a pas osé parler la soirée dernière.  
Il reprit son sourire, à discuter de choses et d'autres et c'est laissé câliner parce qu'il en avait besoin.  
Il a beau douter de lui-même, de cette capacité à « satisfaire », la nuit dernière il s'est montré égoïste et à profiter du contact facile de ce rose.  
Ils se sont embrassés –_des tas de fois_-, l'autre glissait toujours ces mains sous son sweat –_le faisait frissonner_\- et si pendant un temps indéfinis il était surplomber de ce rosé, il a fini par l'éloigner.  
Il est rentré chez lui, prétextant le couvre-feu de nuit et a gardé ses peurs pour lui. En vrai, il veut seulement…, ne pas déranger.

Aujourd'hui, il avait promis à Kisumi de revenir et c'est pourquoi sa présence dans l'appartement se fait. …Il tient toujours ses promesses ou sa parole.  
Puis comme une ritournelle, orange et rose finissent par s'embrasser de nouveau. Par ce couvrir de caresse et par tomber à la renverse sur ce canapé –_ou lit présentement_-.  
En dessous de son ainé, Momotarou gémit sous les baisers, les suit avec empressement et s'agrippant aux manches du Shigino, ses prunelles se crispent comme peur de la suite –_toujours_-.  
Il a peur de l'étape suivante parce qu'il ne veut pas être comparé. Parce que s'il est comparé, il sait qu'il perdra face à Nitori.

Les mains sous son sweat, Kisumi profite de cette peau douce sous ses doigts alors que le rouquin sent son corps se crisper. Il n'est pas sûr de lui. N'a pas confiance en lui et ne veut pas décevoir.  
Descendant ses lèvres dans le cou de son cadet, Shigino mordille de temps en temps celui-ci et toujours ravi de pouvoir gouter cette peau étrangement sucré, il ne voit pas les doutes s'immiscer à l'intérieur de son petit-ami même s'il sait qu'un truc ne va pas.  
Même s'il sait qu'il ne veut pas se confier à lui et que cela le perturbe tous les jours un peu plus.  
Déboutonnant le jeans du Mikoshiba –_sans précipitation_-, Kisumi continue de balader sa bouche sur l'épiderme de celui-ci et descendant la braguette, un mouvement de recul se fait.

**_ Sh- …Shigino-san~**

Comme toujours, cette interjection apparait et comme toujours, Kisumi se surélève un peu et penchant son visage sur le côté sans pour autant cesser ses caresses, un étrange sourire se pose.  
Allongé sur ce grand lit, les mèches éparpillées, le regard brumeux, les joues échauffées, les lèvres entrouvertes et le sweat remonté, Momotarou est tentant et seul lui ne le sait pas.

**_ Veux-tu qu'on arrête, Momo-chan !?**

Prévenant, Shigino fait culpabiliser sans savoir mais continuant tout de même de déposer des baisers ici et là –_sur la mâchoire, le coin des lèvres et le nez_-, il attend une réponse.  
Peu importe ce qu'il entend, Kisumi fera au gré des envies de son cadet, peu importe sa frustration.  
Momo –_lui_\- sent son cœur battre de plus en plus fort contre sa cage thoracique et peut-être panique-t-il un peu –_ou énormément selon les points de vus_-.  
Alors repoussant ce rose un peu trop brusquement, les deux se retrouvent à présent assis sur le lit et ne voulant pas fixer son ainé, Momotarou essaie de le garder éloigner de lui.

**_ Je ne… …je ne peux pas~**

**_ Momo, quelque chose ne vas pas !? **

La voix n'était pas claire mais audible pour Shigino.  
Les doigts de l'orangé continuent de se crisper davantage sur ce pull que porte le rosé et gardant les prunelles baissées, sa voix revient. Un peu plus mal en point. Un peu plus nerveuse. Un peu plus peureuse.  
Il ne veut pas décevoir Kisumi mais se connaissant, il sait qu'il ne peut pas faire illusion plus longtemps.

**_ Je suis désolé Shigino-san~, je ne peux pas ! Je ne suis pas aussi bien que Nitori-senpai, j'peux pas te satisfaire ! …Je ne peux pas coucher avec toi parce que je ne veux pas te décevoir ! Nitori-senpai est mieux que moi, tu devrais retourner le voir et rester avec lui. Il sera mieux pour toi ! …Je suis désolé…, vraiment désolé.**

S'échappant après avoir laissé échapper un dernier « désolé », Momotarou accours jusqu'à la première porte entraperçu et s'enfermant dans la salle d'eau, il essuie ses joues trempées de ses larmes.  
Se laissant glisser le long de la porte, l'orangé se cache dans ses genoux plaqués contre son torse et essaie de calmer son cœur douloureux.  
De l'autre côté, encore sur ce lit maintenant froid, Kisumi comprend un peu mieux et chiffonnant ses mèches, il s'en va à la rencontre de cette porte close.  
S'asseyant contre le mur et soupirant, Shigino frappe légèrement contre cette planche de bois et murmure.

**_ Momo-chan~ ouvre-moi s'il te plait… . Tu te trompes tu sais. Oublie Nitori s'il te plait, ce n'est pas lui que je veux.**

**_ Il est b-eaucoup mieux que moi, je…~ hm…, je n'ai vraiment rien d'intére-ssant… .**

Fronçant les sourcils, Kisumi n'aime pas ce qu'il entend alors, prenant une décision sans attendre. Il veut que ses mots soient entendus, retenu et prit.  
Il doit rassurer le Minishiba, lui parler, mettre les choses au clair et lui prouver des tas de choses.  
Sincèrement, jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir s'attacher autant à une petite puce dans le genre de Momo mais là, il veut le protéger et le faire sourire à nouveau. …Comme pendant leur première sortie improvisée.

**_ Momotarou, écoute-moi… …je t'aime~**

**[…]**

* * *

**Terminé.**

Alors, alors !? Qu'en pensez-vous !? Vous avez aimé ou pas !? Je l'espère.

Sur ceux, je m'en vais écrire la suite -du moins y réfléchir- entre deux choses à faire et je vous dis à bientôt.

**L.**


	28. 28: C'est toi que je veux

_**Bonjour.**_

Je pensais que je n'arriverais pas à le poster puis qu'avec mon ordinateur je rencontre quelques soucis mais, avec un peu de ressource, j'ai réussis à venir jusqu'ici pour poster le nouveau chapitre !

Je me suis également rendu compte que cette fiction été relativement longue. C'est même la plus longue que je n'ai jamais écrite et j'en suis contente parce que cette fiction me plait -_surtout que je peux manipuler ces petits personnages à ma guise ^-^_\- Sur ceux... _**  
**_

**Rating**_**: M **-Eh oui-_

**Pairing**_**: **_KisuMomo

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne Lecture et j'espère que vous apprécierez !

* * *

**C'est toi que je veux.**

* * *

_**_ Momotarou, écoute-moi… …je t'aime~**_

Derrière la porte, une respiration cesse.  
C'est la première fois. … …C'est la première fois qu'il entend ces mots autre que de la bouche de son frère ou de sa famille en général. La première fois qu'un « étranger » lui dit.  
C'est lui qui tombe amoureux en général. Lui qui se déclare trop vite. Lui qui éprouve les sentiments.  
Personne…, personne n'était encore jamais tombé en amour pour lui.  
Essuyant ses joues trempées, Momotarou relève son visage et percutant le bois derrière lui, son cœur s'apaise pour la première fois depuis des semaines.  
C'est étrange et en même temps, ça lui permet de mieux respirer.

De l'autre côté, Kisumi continue sur sa lancée et parle ouvertement.  
L'une de ses jambes allongées sur le sol tandis que l'autre est pliée afin que son bras puis s'y poser, le rosé prend une profonde inspiration.  
Le bruit derrière la porte n'est plus mais, cela ne veut rien dire pour lui. Kisumi veut que cette porte s'ouvre et voir dans les yeux du Mikoshiba de la confiance.  
Humectant ses lèvres après les avoir embarrassés de ses mots, Shigino préfère continuer d'être franc même si le prix à payer et la gêne et l'embarras.

**_ Tu sais, t'es une sorte de petit soleil et c'est ce qui m'a plu chez toi. Tu es solaire, Momotarou et j'aimerais que tu te vois comme j'te vois. Tu me plais et je n'ai pas besoin de te comparer à qui que ce soit surtout à des personnes qui n'ont pas compté pour moi. Toutes les choses qui me plaisent sont intéressantes, sensationnelles même…, tu comprends !? Est-ce que…, tu veux bien ouvrir la porte, s'il te plait.**

De longues minutes s'écoulent avant qu'un léger cliquetis ne se fasse entendre.  
Se remettant sur ses jambes, Kisumi attend bien sagement de voir cet entrebâillement s'élargir et mordant sa lèvre, il essaie d'être le plus assuré possible.  
Avec hésitation, le Minishiba refait son apparition dans cette chambre et hésitant à lever la tête vers ce rose bien trop gentil avec lui, plus aucunes larmes ne se montrent bien que ces prunelles soient encore rougit.  
Tentant la main, le Shigino effleure ce visage et laisse ses doigts accrocher les mèches de feu pour –par la suite, le ramener à lui et le plaquer à son torse.

L'entourant de ses bras, Kisumi soupir de plaisir et embrassant ce crâne, il peut sentir les mains du Mikoshiba s'accrocher au bas de son dos.  
Se cachant et respirant le parfum de son ainé, Momo se console et oublie ses doutes –_les éloigne_-.  
Ce soir, il veut croire ce rosé. Continuer d'entendre en boucle ces mots qu'il n'avait encore jamais entendu pour lui et profiter de ces mains fraiches.  
Relevant doucement sa tête, les ambres croisent sans autre soucis, celles violettes du plus grand et laissant ses joues rougir quelque peu, des lèvres bougent.

**_ Je…, je suis désolé Shigino-san. Ce n'est pas en toi que je n'ai pas confiance, c'est en moi. Je…, je suis-**

**_ Tu veux que j'te prouve à quel point, tu peux avoir confiance en toi, Momo-chan~ !?**

Sur la pointe des pieds, Momotarou se surélève et quémandant un baiser, celui-ci est accepté d'un sourire.  
Bouche contre bouche, le baiser prend doucement de l'ampleur et attrapant en coupe le visage du plus petit, Kisumi dirige la danse et attrape un soupir de son adorable petit-ami.  
S'agrippant au vêtement du rose, le Minishiba en demande un peu plus et se faisant emporter vers le centre de cette chambre, il tombe de nouveau sur ce lit.  
Cassant le baiser, leurs regards s'accrochent une minute ou deux et laissant les grandes mains du Shigino se glisser sous son chandail, un frisson s'empare de tout son corps.

Observant les gestes du rose, des traces d'eaux apparaissent de nouveau dans les prunelles ambrées mais cette fois, la panique n'y est pour rien, l'impatience le gagne doucement.  
Se cambrant légèrement et continuant de scruter au millimètre près les mouvements de Shigino, Momotarou mord sa lèvre et se laissant déshabiller, son jean disparait ainsi que son sweat.  
Inspectant chaque parcelle de peau, Kisumi se penche doucement vers celle-ci et embrassant le torse de l'orangé –_y laissant des traces_-, un tendre sourire marque le rosé.  
Cachant son visage de moitié, Momo soupir et attrapant au hasard l'avant-bras de son amant, il l'attire à lui et lui vole un baiser maladroit mais parfait.  
Juste après cela, Kisumi se relève pour retirer son haut et à présent torse nu, il fait rater un battement au cœur de ce pauvre rouquin charmé.

**_ …J'ai envie de te dévorer tout cru. D'écrire mon nom sur ta peau. De te gouter en longueur de journée. De te faire mien à chaque fois que je t'embrasse. De te lécher tout le corps et de te faire gémir jusqu'à ce que tu n'en puisses plus. J'ai envie de t-**

**_ Shigino-san ! …Ar-arrête~ **

Plaquant sa main sur la bouche du rosé, Momotarou est rouge de gêne.  
Essayant d'arrêter les délires de son ainé, jamais celui-ci ne lui avait dit des choses pareilles. C'est si embarrassant qu'il a envie de se cacher sous la couette et de ne plus en ressortir et dans le même temps, jamais personne n'a eu des envies pareilles sur sa personne.  
…C-ce. Ce n'est pas habituel mais il en est terriblement heureux.

**_ Je ne m'arrêterais pas, je veux que tu comprennes. D'ailleurs regarde, …tu sens à quel point j'ai envie de toi, Momotarou !?**

Oubliant de respirer pendant des minutes entières, le rouquin se retrouve à présent avec sa main sur l'entrejambe de son compagnon.  
Ne bougeant plus et laissant Kisumi frotter sa main emprisonnée à son sexe durcit, son ventre se tort. C'est tellement troublant et en même temps, entendre son nom sans coupure dans la bouche de l'autre le rend tout chose.  
Chaud. Envieux. Désireux. Troublé. Et pressé sans doute. Momo aime ces sensations-là.

**_ Tu vois, peu importe ce que tu peux penser ou croire, il n'y a que toi qui me fais cet effet-là. Il n'y a que toi qui me rends si dur. …Est-ce que tu es dans le même état, Momo-chan~ !? … …Regarde-moi ça, tu es déjà trempé~**

Souriant de cette constatation, Kisumi prend un malin plaisir à faire gémir son cadet et à lui procurer une douce torture.  
Bougeant langoureusement sous l'autre, le Minishiba se languit tandis que l'autre revient lui manger la mâchoire, le cou et descendre tranquillement jusqu'à son ventre et plus encore.  
Soupirant un peu plus fortement, Momo accroche les draps sous lui et écartant les jambes sans y penser, il ne peut réprimer un gémissement quand des doigts et une bouche le frôle.

**_ Sh-Shigino-san~**

**_ Tu dois juste de détendre. …Laisse-moi m'occuper du reste, tu veux !?**

**_ Mais je…,hn~ …ah shigino-san~ je…,je veux aussi t-te toucher hum…~**

**_ Plus tard peut-être, pour l'instant tu veux bien me laisser faire, Momotarou~. Laisse-moi te manger lentement… .**

Sur cette parole, Kisumi prend en bouche le membre dressé et humide du plus jeune.  
De là, il enclenche des mouvements de va-et-vient et léchant le sexe du Minishiba, des soupirs et d'agréable gémissements remplissent la pièce.  
Cependant et essayant de retenir sa voix, Momo se mord l'index et se dandine sur les draps.  
Heureux de son effet sur son petit-ami, Kisumi continue ses gestes, accélère aussi mais rapidement cela est de trop pour le plus jeune qui se déverse rapidement tout en oubliant de prévenir le rosé.  
Recevant la semence sur sa langue, Kisumi essuie le coin de sa bouche à l'aide de son pouce et se relevant pour tomber sur la frimousse du rouquin, il ne peut faire face qu'à un coussin cachant un visage rouge de honte.

**_ Je suis désolé, Shigino-san. **Murmure la voix étouffée du plus petit.

**_ Pourquoi !? Moi, je suis très heureux de te procurer du plaisir. Tu as bon goût, Momo-chan~**

Attrapant le coussin pour apercevoir l'orangé, Kisumi sourit davantage quand il croise le regard ambré et embarrassé du plus petit.  
S'invitant sur lui pour l'embrasser, le baiser est légèrement acre mais, Momo ne dit rien, faut dire il ne pense pas bien droit depuis un bout de temps maintenant.  
Depuis que l'autre lui a dit toutes ces choses gênantes à souhait.

**_ Je vais te faire sentir encore mieux, maintenant. Met-toi sur le ventre, Momotarou~**

Les joues rougies à souhait et le regard brumeux, le Mikoshiba ne peut qu'obéir à cet ordre.  
Agrippant le drap sous lui, il laisse le rosé relever son fessier et alors que les couinements du jeune roux reprennent, le Shigino masse et s'amuse avec le postérieur de son amant.  
Rapidement, le rosé laisse sa langue titiller l'intimité du plus jeune et affolant les sens de Momo, les soupirs ne peuvent être retenus.  
Léchant et faisant aller et venir son muscle à l'intérieur, Kisumi mord parfois les fesses couleurs pêches et reprend des va-et-vient sur le membre de nouveau en érection de l'orangé.

Gémissent et perdant la tête aux files des secondes, Momotarou agonise ou alors s'extasie-t-il de temps de plaisir reçus.  
Ses appuis ne supportent plus son propre corps et sa tête est incapable de faire autre que de gémir encore et encore. Son ventre lui fait mal tellement il aime ce traitement qu'il reçoit, ses orteils se crispent d'envie grandissante et son entrejambe le fait souffrir tant il aime.  
Les mouvements s'accélèrent, que ce soit sur son sexe ou à l'intérieur de son intimité et mordant fortement sa lèvre, le Minishiba flanche une nouvelle fois.

**_ Mh…~ Sh- … …han ar-arrête~ …Hn~**

**_ Arrêtez quoi !? …Tu adores ça. Tu frémis juste ici et m'aspire comme c'est pas permit. Je suis sûr que tu es sur le point de jouir de nouveau, Momo-chan~**

Enfonçant son index et son majeur dans l'antre bouillante du plus jeune, Kisumi réussit de nouveau à libérer ce rouquin et souriant de cela, il mange tranquillement le dos nu de Momotarou pour y laisser des morsures en tout genre.  
Ne réussissant pas à récupérer son souffle –_à emmagasiner de l'air dans ses poumons_-, le rouquin subit l'assaut de son ainé et suivant sans comprendre les va-et-vient à l'intérieur de lui, ses hanches bougent et sa bouche se laisse investir.  
La langue du Minishiba se fait maltraiter par des doigts vicieux et il en va de même pour son fessier qui se dilate de plus en plus.

**_ Tu veux qu'on continue de jouer, Momo-chan~ …Tu es tellement appétissant… …Tu fais tout pour me faire perdre la tête, pas vrai !? …T'es un vrai démon, Momotarou.**

Retournant le jeune Mikoshiba et le surplombant rapidement, Kisumi laisse ses mains s'accaparer et marquer le corps sous lui.  
Faisant frissonner cette peau envieuse et demandeuse, les prunelles violettes remontent rapidement jusqu'au visage de Momo et jouant avec ces lèvres et ces joues rougies plus que de raisons, le ventre de Kisumi se noue. Il a atteint ses limites.  
Sa verge lui fait mal tant il a envie de son adorable petit-ami et abaissant son jean encore sur ses hanches, Shigino cogne contre l'intimité accueillante.

Peu de temps après, le rosé pénètre avec douceur Momotarou et laissant tous les deux échapper des soupirs, l'un écarte un peu plus les jambes tandis que l'autre se fait violence pour ne pas brutaliser le pêché sous lui.  
S'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde, l'orangé agrippe le drap déjà bien souillé et se cambrant, il attire Kisumi à lui pour lui voler un baiser et pour le sentir contre son épiderme.  
Se laissant faire et ayant confiance dans les gestes du rosé, Momotarou a tout oublié depuis un certain temps. Ces incertitudes. Ces doutes. …Et même son manque d'assurance.  
Là, il laisse simplement l'autre se mêler à son corps et lui montrer ses sentiments.

**_ S- …Shigino-san~ attend, je- …je vais devenir fou… . **

Souriant magnifiquement de cet aveu, Kisumi balance un à-coup léger et faisant frémir et soupirer le rouquin, l'ainé va craquer.  
L'autre lui dit des choses trop mignonnes pour rester impassible et son visage respire tellement la luxure, qu'il est un appel au viol. Un viol dont il serait consentant.

**_ Shi-Shigino-san~ **

**_ S'il te plait, dit mon prénom… et ensuite, j'te montre une nouvelle fois le septième ciel. **

Cachant son visage dans ses mains, Momo ne peut assurément pas dire cette chose. Trop embarrassé et sur le point de sentir son cœur se rompre, il ne fait que suivre les nouveaux mouvements que Kisumi entreprend.  
Bougeant les hanches, le rose soupir d'aise tandis qu'il caresse les cuisses relevés de son adorable petit-ami geignant et pleurnichant presque de toutes ces sensations différentes.  
Embrassant de nouveau les lèvres sucrées de Momotarou, le plus grand accélère un peu la cadence et respirant un peu plus fortement, faire l'amour n'a jamais été aussi meilleur qu'à l'instant.

Sur le dos, le Minishiba se cambre encore et suivant les mouvements son corps fatigue alors que son esprit devient fou.  
C'est trop pour le pauvre rouquin qui tente vainement d'accrocher quelque chose pour se tenir à la réalité des moments. Son sexe est douloureux mais si dur quand ce rose le touche et le pénètre qu'il ne peut pas lutter.  
Et, c'est la même chose pour Kisumi. Son membre est douloureux d'avoir trop fait languir mais excité d'être le seul maitre de ce corps sous le sien.  
Continuant ses à-coups, ils se font un peu plus durs et plus brutaux aussi mais, cela à l'avantage de faire crier la petite loutre.

**_ Tu aimes, Momo-chan~ … …T'es si bon… .**

**_ Shi- … …Kisumi-san…, en-core… …encore~**

Heureux d'entendre son prénom dans la bouche de l'autre, il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, de capturer cette bouche pècheresse –_d'approfondir le baiser_\- et de répondre aux attentes du demandeur.  
Accélérant ses mouvements et frappant les endroits sensibles de Momotarou, le Shigino mord l'épaule de son cadet et laissant des traces visibles, l'acte devient plus pressé.  
S'enfonçant toujours plus et montant la cadence, l'orangé gémit fortement et empli la chambre de son plaisir.

Les va-et-vient se font et se défont, les morsures continuent de se montrer et accélérant une dernière fois, Kisumi se retrouve au bord de la jouissance.  
S'enfouissant dans le cou de son amant, des petites traces violines apparaissent et se libérant à l'intérieur du Mikoshiba, il sent les mains de celui-ci l'agripper et murmurer de nouveau son prénom.  
Quelques secondes plus tard et contractant son intimité remplie, Momo se libère une fois de plus entre leurs deux corps.  
Les respirations saccadées et l'esprit ailleurs, l'orangé se laisse étouffer par son compagnon et gardant les prunelles fermées, le calme s'en vient.

Souriant et couvrant la peau légèrement halé de son cadet, le Shigino tombe quelques temps plus tard sur le côté et fixant le plafond, un sentiment de béatitude s'installe.  
Soupirant d'aise et fixant son côté droit, un doux sourire fleurit sur le visage du rosé qui attire son petit-ami à lui.  
Une sorte de râle se fait entendre –_bas et même pas plaintif_\- puis déposant sa tête sur le torse de son ainé, les prunelles ambrées rencontrent des iris violets magnifiques.  
Recevant par la suite des lèvres sur son front, Momo sourit et se dépose nonchalamment sur son compagnon, comme apaisé. Particulièrement détendu.

**_ J'ai adoré te voir dans tous tes états, Momo-chan~ **

**_ Je… suis épuisé, Shigino-san.**

**_ Faut dire que j'ai réussi à te faire venir des tas de fois. Tu ne veux pas continuer !?** Taquine alors le rosé.

**_ Pas maintenant, je…-**

**_ Dans ce cas, je te laisse te reposer 10 minutes ensuite, j'te ferais jouir toute la nuit.**

**_ J'aurais besoin de plus que 10 minutes, Shigino-san.**

Un léger rire se fait entendre et caressant la tignasse du plus jeune, Kisumi cajole celui-ci et continue de le taquiner encore et encore.  
Là, ils sont bien. Ils sont apaisés et tranquilles.  
Amoureux et dans un monde impénétrable.

**.**

**_ Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de faire ça !?**

**_ Pour ouvrir un peu les yeux à cet abruti qui me sert d'ami, évidemment. J'espère que cela aura été utile.** Prononce nonchalamment Kirishima.

**_ Y'avait pas d'autres moyens !? …Tu aurais pu lui parler par exemple. Je me sens un peu mal de lui avoir envoyé ça.**

**_ Tu ne dois pas et lui parler n'aurait servi à rien, il aurait tout nié en bloc.**

**_ Donc lui faire croire que Kisumi le trompe était mieux. …Tu es vraiment sournois, Iki'. Tu penses que cela aura fonctionné !?** Demande alors Daichi.

**_ Je suppose qu'il a surement déprimé au début mais vu que ça fait deux jours, il aura certainement trouvé le temps de lui demander quelques explications et de mettre de côté ses craintes et sa peur.**

Gardant sa tête sur les cuisses du brun et laissant celui-ci caresser ses mèches ébènes, ses prunelles se ferment et le capitaine Kirishima profite des attentions de l'autre.  
Il est peut-être légèrement perfide mais ce n'est pas bien grave et puis…, c'est pour le bien du Mikoshiba qu'il l'a fait.  
Parce qu'entendre toutes les indécisions de celui-ci commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs et qu'il ne pouvait pas décemment en parler au rosé qu'il ne connait pas.  
Allongé là, sur ce canapé –_dans l'appartement d'Aoi_-, Ikuya se plait et laisse un fin sourire –_presque moqueur_\- se former sur le coin de sa bouche.

**_ Tu es vraiment fourbe, c'est sûr. …En tout cas, j'espère n'avoir rien compliqué entre eux en t'écoutant et en obéissant à ton plan bancale. **

**_ Ne t'inquiète pas, pis tu as confiance en ton ami n'est-ce pas !? … « Shigino-san est quelqu'un de bien », c'est ce que tu m'as dit alors n'y pense plus et occupe-toi de moi.** Ordonne Ikuya.**  
**

**_ C'est ce caractère qui te rend si mignon, Iki'. …Que penses-tu d'aller dans la chambre !? **Murmure Daichi au-dessus du visage du noiraud en se noyant dans les prunelles vert d'eau de celui-ci.

**_ Mh…, non. …J'ai plus dans l'idée de te faire du bien ici et maintenant Aoi-kun.** Susurre sensuellement le capitaine à l'oreille de son amant alors qu'il se relève et s'installe en douceur sur les cuisses du joueur de basketball.

**[…]**

* * *

**Terminé.**

J'espère que ce petit lemon vous aura plu, il me tenait à cœur pis, j'avais vraiment envie d'en faire un sur eux deux. A dans deux semaines.

Je vous embrasse.

**L.**


	29. 29:Organisation, apparition et tentation

**Bonjour bonjour !**

Alors, j'ai tout fait pour pouvoir le poster aujourd'hui et yes, j'y suis arrivé! ça n'a pas été facile mais j'ai réussis à trouver du temps pour l'écrire et pour pouvoir le mettre ici.  
Sinon j'aimerais vous remercier, d'être ici et de suivre cette fiction qui maintenant compte plus de 28 chapitre -_29 aujourd'hui_-, je crois bien qu'il s'agit de ma plus longue fiction et je suis contente qu'elle se trouve sur ce fandom!  
Maintenant, je vous laisse les habituelles recommandations :

**Rating**: K+

**Pairing**: MakoGou - KisuMomo - SouHaru - MikoRin - ReiGisa

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages et l'univers de Free ne m'appartiennent pas... .

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Organisation, Apparition et Tentation.**

* * *

**_ Formalité administrative, fait. Nous avons aussi la date, c'est le 17 juillet. Le photographe, ok. Le traiteur, trouvé. Aujourd'hui, je dois trouver ma robe de mariée et toi, ton costume. Ensuite, on essayera de trouver d'autres salles. Ça te va !?**

**_ Oui. Sinon, je peux repousser pour le costume et chercher nos alliances et chercher u-**

**_ Non. Occupe-toi de ton costume en premier. Ensuite, nous irons ensemble pour les alliances et les fleurs. Je veux qu'on choisisse ensemble, Makoto. …Tu ne veux pas !?**

**_ Évidemment que si. On fait comme tu veux.**

**_ Bien. Alors, appelle Haru et mon frère et qui tu veux pour qu'ils t'aident à choisir et qu'ils te rejoignent à la boutique. Moi, j'irais avec des amies. Ce soir, quand tu rentreras, tu auras choisi ta tenue et moi aussi.**

Attrapant les épaules de sa petite-amie et fiancée, Makoto lui sourit doucement et lui montrant comment relâcher la pression pendant une seconde ou deux, des respirations se font.  
Plongeant son regard sapin dans celui rosé foncé de sa compagne, un fin sourire se répand sur le visage du Tachibana et laissant la tension tomber, il attend.  
Il attend que Gou se détente légèrement –_juste un peu_-, le temps de quelques minutes.

**_ Calme-toi, tout va bien. Nous avons encore du temps, d'accord et nos amis nous aident. Aujourd'hui, tu dois simplement trouver la robe de tes rêves, rien de plus, rien de moins. …Regarde-moi, ça va aller.**

Acquiesçant d'un léger signe de tête, la violette consent et déposant son front sur le torse de son fiancé, un soupir s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres.  
Elle ne sait pas comment Makoto réussit à rester aussi calme mais, elle le remercie. Sans lui, elle aurait déjà perdue la raison, pour sûr.

**_ D'accord, je vais me préparer alors. **

**_ Bien. Est-ce que je peux te laisser !?**

**_ Oui, vas-y. Surtout qu'Haruka a fermé sa boutique pour toi aujourd'hui…, je l'avais oublié.**

**_ Aucun souci. Bon alors à ce soir et essaie de t'amuser d'accord. **

Embrassant les lèvres charnues de la Matsuoka, le brunet la rassure une dernière fois avant de passer la porte de leur appartement.  
A l'intérieur, Gou pose l'une de ses mains sur son cœur et fermant les yeux, elle est sûre…, sûre que tout sera parfait même si le temps lui est compté.

**.**

**_ Tu passes beaucoup de temps ici depuis un moment.** Annonce Uozumi d'un ton détaché mais curieux.

**_ Vraiment !? …Je n'y ai pas fait attention. **

**_ Je trouve que c'est une bonne chose en tout cas. Peut-être que…, tu devrais te trouver un logement par ici. Un endroit à toi et où tu pourrais « rentrer ». Tu comprends !?**

**_ Mh…, sans doute.** Réussit à dire Minami plongé dans sa peinture.

**_ Quoiqu'il en soit, Toru à l'air assez heureux de te voir ici.**

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais !?**

Relevant la tête de sa large toile, le brunet inspecte son ami dans son dos et attendant une réponse, son pinceau reste en suspens.  
De son côté, Takuya se gratte l'arrière de la tête et s'approchant gentiment, un fin sourire se pose sur son visage. Il ne fait rien, il essaie simplement de lui parler normalement et de lui ouvrir les yeux peut-être aussi.

**_ Rien, j'te dis simplement ce que je vois. …C'est beau.**

**_ Non, tu n'as jamais compris ce que je peignais alors n'essaie pas de complimenter. Tu aimerais me** **voir moins souvent ici n'est-ce pas !? …Tu sais, je n'ai plus l'intention de tenter quoique ce soit avec toi depuis des années alors, tu peux être tranquille.**

**_ Je le sais bien ça Kazuki mais, en venant si souvent ici alors que Toru est rentré…, il pourrait se méprendre. **

**_ Comment ça !?** Essuyant la peinture sur la joue de celui qui restera toujours son meilleur, Uozumi sourit. …Minami peut parfois être très naïf ou juste, incroyablement inconscient.

**_ N'as-tu pas remarqué que tu t'arranges toujours pour revenir ici plus souvent depuis quelques mois !? Tu le fais surement inconsciemment mais les faits sont là et forcément, Toru va espérer, d'ailleurs je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais, lui ne fait que t'attendre.**

**_ Il sait à quoi s'en tenir alors pourquoi ferait-il une chose pareille. Tu penses trop Uozumicchi et je chercherais un studio si c'est ce que tu veux. **

**_ Tu es pénible, Minami. Il serait tant que tu avances maintenant, tu n'crois pas. Pas sur le plan professionnel ou relationnel mais, sur le plan sentimental. Ne te ferme pas aux autres à cause de moi, tu devrais lui laisser une chance parce qu'à force, tu vas finir par le perdre. **

**_ …Peu importe. Je n'ai plus envie de peintre. **

S'éparpillant les cheveux et dépassant son ami, Minami s'échappe de la pièce pour rejoindre le salon et s'installer dans le canapé.  
Soupirant et marmonnant de sombre pensée, il n'aime pas ce que ce brun dit. Il déteste en vrai et puis, ce n'est pas comme si Uozumi pouvait se permettre de lui donner des conseils. …Tout est de sa faute après tout, c'est lui…, lui qui lui a démontré que l'amour était bidon et inutile.

**_ Uozumicchi ! Uozumicchi, je- ! Oh Minamicchi, j'ai été promu ! Mon chef m'a nommé premier commis. Maintenant, je vais devoir travailler encore plus dur et j'y arriverais tu vas voir ! **

**_ Félicitation, Toru.**

Se levant, Minami dépose sa main dans les mèches blondes du plus jeune et les caressant avec douceur, un léger sourire apparait –_sourire que certaines personnes pourraient apercevoir comme de la tendresse-._  
Profitant de cela, le doré ne pipe plus un mot et n'apercevant pas Takuya revenir, il laisse la voix de Kazuki le bercer.

**_ Peut-être devrait-on allez fêter ça, dehors. **

**_ Tous les deux !?** Demande du tac-o-tac le blondin fraichement débarqué dans l'appartement avec une étrange lueur d'espoir.

**_ …Si tu veux, oui.**

Continuant de sourire à son ami, Minami reçoit peu de temps après un corps contre le sien et resserrant son étreinte dans un large sourire, Iwashimizu se réjouit de cette future sortie.  
Dans le couloir, Takuya secoue la tête de droite à gauche et soupir.  
Son meilleur ami ne se rend pas compte de ces actes et de ces mots. Et il ne se rend pas compte de son attachement à ce blond qu'ils côtoient tout deux depuis le lycée.

**.**

Frottant de nouveau dans ses yeux, Momotarou essaie de s'éveiller.  
Laissant son visage trainer dans l'oreiller entre ses bras, le jeune homme se sent paresseux de tout et de rien. Son corps est comme mou, comme désarticulé et pourtant, cette chose le rend affreusement bien.  
Tous ses soucis ont l'air d'être parti –_comme pas important_\- et toutes ses questions qui lui cognait dans la tête se sont envolées –_littéralement_-.

**_ Tu te réveilles !? **

Lentement cette voix atteint les oreilles du rouquin pis fronçant les sourcils d'être dérangé, Momo grogne son mécontentement et boude comme un enfant.  
Cela fait évidemment sourire l'autre protagoniste qui reprend ses caresses sur les mèches orange.

**_ J'aimerais qu'on dine ensemble, tu penses que c'est possible !? …Je t'ai pourtant laissé dormir.**

**_ Shigino-san ?!** Murmure alors le Mikoshiba.

**_ C'est bien moi… . Tu es tellement mignon quand tu te réveilles.**

Un autre grognement se fait entendre –_gêné cette fois-_ et tournant le dos à son ainé, Momotarou essaie de ne pas montrer ses joues rougissantes.  
Savoir qu'il est vu comme une personne « mignonne » pour le rosé le rend heureux. Puis et parce qu'il se perd dans ses pensées, il sursaute légèrement quand il sent une bouche sur sa nuque et un corps dans son dos.  
Des mains vagabondes le long de ses côtes nues puis frémissant de ces attouchements, il se fait avoir. …il se laisse complètement dominer par son ainé.

**_ J'ai encore envie de te manger malgré qu'on ait fait l'amour toute la nuit. …Tu te souviens de ce** **midi quand tu m'as laissé te dévorer tout cru !? **

**_ Je…, tu as abusé de moi. **

**_ C'est vrai et ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger. …Si tu ne veux pas que ça recommence, je te conseil de passer ceux-ci. **

Offrant un sweat au plus petit, l'orangé l'attrape sans plus tarder et oubliant le fait d'être dévisagé perversement, le Minishiba s'apprête un peu plus convenablement.  
Maintenant assis sur le lit et fixant de ses ambres, les prunelles rieuses de son petit-ami, Momo mord sa lèvre et hausse de nouveau la voix.

**_ Quelle heure est-il !? Il faut que j'aille m'entrainer pour la prochaine compétition et accessoirement la dernière… .**

**_ Désolé mais, tu vas devoir faire ça demain. Le soleil est couché depuis bientôt deux heures. **

Restant un instant coi, Momotarou essaie de comprendre la phrase puis sortant du lit et mettant pied à terre, il s'affole.  
S'éparpillant les cheveux à l'aide de sa main et tournant dans la chambre, Momo marmonne et peste contre ce rose qui décidément à trop abusé de son temps –_et de son corps_\- !

**_ Comment s'est possible !? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ce matin !? Tu savais que j'avais cours non !? Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait !?**

**_ Parce qu'à ce moment-là, tu me chevauchais et qu'ensuite, on s'est endormit. **

Laissant ses joues rougir de ce fait, le Minishiba mord sa lèvre et détournant le regard, il préfère quitter la chambre plutôt que de faire face à son « bourreau ».  
Continuant de répandre sa bonne humeur au travers des couloirs, Kisumi suit le plus petit et le voyant s'approcher de la cuisine, il entoure les épaules du rouquin et s'en va le plaquer tout contre son torse.

**_ Si tu veux savoir, tu as –toi aussi réussi à me faire louper un entrainement.** Chuchote le rosé à l'oreille de Momo. **…Et, ça ne me dérange absolument pas.** Rajoute celui-ci en mordant un lobe rougissant.

**_ Shi-Shigino-san, on devrait diner. **

**_ Oui mais, tu devrais penser à redire mon prénom…, tu ne te privais pas il y a encore quelques heures.**

**.**

_**« Tu devrais penser à récupérer, Rin. …Il est chez moi. »**_

Repensant à cette phrase, Seijuurou soupir.  
Passant une main dans ses cheveux et marchant le long des rues désertes, son travail a duré plus longtemps que prévu et même s'il pourrait rentrer directement chez lui –_en sachant parfaitement que Rin le rejoindrait tôt ou tard_-, il ne le fait pas.  
Quand le Yamazaki lui a dit cette phrase au poste de police, y'avait comme un gout de chose non-dit. Un gout de leçon est Sei' n'a pas aimé.  
De plus et comme pour le mettre davantage de mauvaise humeur, ce même brunet doit se trouver à ses côtés.

Il n'y a aucune conversation entre eux. Aucun mot échangé parce qu'ils ne savent pas faire et parce qu'ils ne veulent pas vraiment essayer si ce n'est pas nécessaire.  
Par chance, le trajet se termine bientôt et s'ils aperçoivent déjà l'immeuble qui abrite les êtres les plus importants pour eux, un étrange soupir de soulagement se fait au fond d'eux.  
Sortant les clefs, les grandes portes s'ouvrent dans un bruit sourd et attendant l'ascenseur, on pourrait presque croire qu'ils communiquent par la pensée.  
De son côté, Sousuke ferme une seconde ou deux les yeux et s'habituant peu à peu à la présence de son senpai, il est sûr qu'il pourrait mettre ses aprioris de côté s'il n'avait pas tant de rancœur.

**_ C'est là, sur ta droite.**

Maintenant qu'il s'en aperçoit, Seijuurou est sûr qu'il s'agit de sa première fois dans cet appartement.  
Jamais encore il n'était venu ici –_même pas pour la crémaillère prétextant un travail urgent_\- alors ouais, c'est surement très étrange de se retrouver ici ce soir.  
Suivant les pas de son cadet dans un silence curieux, ils entrent sans trop de bruit et si un « je suis rentré » se fait entendre, il est rapidement suivit d'un « bon retour » d'une voix plus blanche qui appartient sans aucun doute à Haruka.

**_ Oh Mikoshiba-kun, c'est une chose inhabituelle. **

**_ Désolé de déranger Nanase mais, je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un ici pour moi.**

**_ …Rin. Êtes-vous devenu des sortes d'amis, vous deux !?** Questionne alors Haruka avec une pointe de curiosité mal caché.

**_ Oublie ça. Y'a aucunes raisons pour que ça arrive.** Marmonne alors Sousuke, d'un ton presque boudeur mais réellement revanchard et qui s'avance vers le salon.

**_ Viens, suis-moi. Rin sera surpris de te voir ici. **Annonce Haru.

**_ Pas autant que moi, j'en ai bien peur. T'sais Nanase, je ne t'avais encore jamais vu curieux, ça te vas bien aussi ce genre d'expression.** Dit Seijuurou amusé par la mimique du plus jeune.

Pendant ce temps –_de l'autre côté, dans une autre pièce_-, le Matsuoka reste la tête posée sur la table du salon et salut mollement l'un de ces meilleurs amis.  
Sans motivation et sans réelle raison de bouger également, le violet reste inerte et mordille sa lèvre comme un enfant ennuyé et blasé.

**_ Tu veux rester diner ici !?** Propose semblant de rien, le Yamazaki dans l'intention de contrecarré les plans du rouge qu'il a ramené avec lui en espérant le voir rapidement disparaitre –_le vermeil_-.

**_ Non, je vais vous laisser tranquille. Haru m'a dit qu'il était rare que vous diniez en même temps c'est temps-ci. Je n'voudrais pas foutre tes plans en l'air, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

Souriant sournoisement, le Matsuoka taquine le brunet et l'embêtant légèrement, Rin se fait arrêter par une voix qu'il croit rêver.  
Jamais la voix de son rouge n'avait raisonné dans cet appartement –_entre ces murs_\- et ça a eu le pouvoir de le remettre droit et de clouer sa bouche.

**_ Sei' !? **

Riant de la tête de son violet, le Mikoshiba garde cette bonne humeur sur son visage et s'approchant tranquillement, une main se pose sur les longues mèches violines.

**_ A ce que je vois, je peux encore te surprendre, ça me rassure. Tu as passé une bonne journée !?** Questionne le rouge en gardant le crâne entre sa paume.

**_ C'est vrai qu'au bout de sept ans c'est surprenant. …Oui et toi, que fais-tu ici !?**

**_ C'est évident, non. Je suis là pour toi.**

Détournant le regard un instant, les iris violettes semblent gênées et en même temps ravi de ce qu'il entend.  
Puis enlevant cette main chaude, il se remet sur ses pieds et scrutant un instant Haruka derrière son amant, un mordillement de lèvre s'effectue pour ensuite, capituler sans combattre puisque, de toute façon…, Rin allait quoiqu'il arrive retourner chez lui.

**_ Haru, je vais le prendre avec moi avant que cette journée ne soit réellement étrange et vous laisser tranquille. Quant à vous deux, ne faites pas ami-ami maintenant, ça serait définitivement trop bizarre. **

**_ Pas de danger avec ça**. Annonce rouge et brun d'une même voix.

Peu de temps après cette énième confrontation, Rin et Seijuurou sortent de l'appartement et leur souhaitant une bonne soirée, le calme revient.  
Le Mikoshiba ne préfère pas questionne son fiancé –_pas pour l'instant_\- et puis rien d'alarmant n'est à prévoir, quant à Rin –_lui_-, il est assez heureux de voir ce vermeil s'inquiéter encore pour lui –_même s'il n'en n'a jamais douté_-.  
Du côté d'Haruka et Sousuke, un truc chagrine le brunet, un truc entendu.

**_ Pourquoi Rin à dit, « au bout de 7 ans ». Ils ne sont ensemble que depuis quoi…, trois ans tout au plus.**

**_ Tu es naïf, Sousuke. …Quoiqu'il en soit, passons à table**. Marmonne indifféremment le noiraud.

**_ Attend, tu sais un truc !? Rah Haruka, je te ferais parler. …Mais avant ça, vient par-là.**

Attrapant la taille de son amant, le Yamazaki prend de droit un baiser et prolongeant celui-ci, il amène le Nanase à suivre le mouvement.  
Resserrant sa prise, Sousuke tombe sur le canapé et amenant avec lui son petit-ami, il le dépose sur ses cuisses et instaure une toute autre ambiance.  
Ambiance qui arrive de plus en plus souvent quand le moment s'y prête.

**.**

**_ J'aimerais assez que tu gardes cette forme jusqu'à ce que la compétition se montre. Tu as battu ton record personnel, Momo.**

**_ Comptez sur moi, capitaine ! La semaine prochaine personne ne pourra me vaincre.**

**_ Parfait. Tu devrais aller aux douches maintenant ensuite, tu me diras pourquoi hier je ne t'ai pas vu à l'entrainement. **

Détournant le regard non sans légèrement rougir de cette phrase, Momotarou s'éloigne rapidement, bafouille quelques mots et s'en va rapidement à l'endroit indiqué.  
Sous l'eau chaude, il calme ses idées –_son corps également_\- et relaxant ses muscles après une séance de natation rythmé, l'orangé s'entoure d'une serviette une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.  
Dans les vestiaires, il se sèche, revête ses vêtements plus tôt quitté, participe à des conversations mouvementées pis s'éloigne du gymnase non sans tomber de nouveau sur son capitaine sagement installé près d'un mur.

**_ Tu n'avais pas l'intention de disparaitre sans rien me dire, Momo.** S'exclame Ikuya dans un sourire léger et parfaitement gentil pour l'orangé.

**_ Non et puis, tu as dit que tu allais m'aider pour mes révisions d'examens.**

**_ C'est vrai. Bon alors cette justification !? Et tu as intérêt à être convainquant, tu sais que s'absenter avant une compétition aussi importante ne me ravi absolument pas.**

**_ Désolé. Je ne me sentais pas bien hier. J'avais des mots de tête et…, j'ai préféré prendre des précautions en restant une journée au lit.**

**_ Tu n'étais pas au dortoir. Je suis passé plusieurs fois par ta chambre et tu n'y étais pas.** Les bras croisés et accolé à ce mur comme un réel policier cherchant le moindre indice, le noiraud intimide.

**_ J'étais chez mon frère. Il a dit que je pouvais rester chez lui. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'était exceptionnel et je me suis bien rattrapé aujourd'hui, non !?**

**_ Mh, pas faux. On devrait se rendre à la bibliothèque maintenant. Au faite Momotarou-kun, tu devrais mieux cacher ce genre de chose si tu ne veux pas qu'on te pose de question indiscrète.**

Touchant du bout des doigts une trace violacée à la base du cou du Mikoshiba, Kirishima fixe son cadet et embarrassant celui-ci –_comme un réflexe_-, Momotarou cache la preuve d'une possession certaine.  
Souriant de ce fait, le capitaine chiffonne des mèches rousses et riant légèrement, il débute sa marche vers un autre bâtiment.

**_ Ce…- ce n'est pas ce que tu crois capitaine ! C'est rien du tout, je me suis simplement cogné rien de plus. **

**_ Tu ne peux pas me tromper, je suis un expert dans ce genre de chose.** Se justifie tranquillement l'ébène, non sans continuer cette taquinerie gênante.

**_ Ce n'est absolument pas un suçon, capitaine. **

**_ Tu es tellement facile à taquiner, j'arrête pour aujourd'hui, d'accord. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que cette personne continuera de te rendre heureux.**

**.**

Longeant la longue avenue alors qu'il termine sa journée de cours –_et après avoir emprunté le métro_-, Nagisa s'avance tranquillement –_un sac à la main_\- et saisit quand une main se pose sur son épaule.  
Apercevant l'inconnu –_qui ne l'est pas tant que ça_-, un sourire se montre sur le visage du blondin puis saluant le brunet, un service est demandé.  
Ne voyant pas d'inconvénient, le doré acquiesce puis se faisant emporter à un angle de deux rues plus ou moins fréquenté, une tête se penche vers une autre.  
Prit de court, Nagisa se fait voler un baiser plus ou moins prononcé.

**_ Minami-chan !? **Questionne le doré.

**_ J'avais besoin de me changer les idées. Est-ce que tu rentres immédiatement !? **

**_ Oui, j'ai un dernier examen à passer ensuite, j'aurais terminé l'année. Est-ce que tu vas à l'appartement, toi aussi !?**

**_ Mh, je dois prendre l'une de mes toiles puis dans deux jours je pars pour Kyoto. …J'ai des choses à faire là-bas.** Explique Minami tout en fixant le ciel.

**_ Une nouvelle exposition !? Quand est-ce que tu reviendras !?**

**_ Je ne sais pas trop mais, la prochaine fois j'aurais certainement mon propre logement.**

Intéressé par les dires du brun, Nagisa essaie d'en savoir plus et sur le long de cette route parfois bondé –_parfois calme_-, les deux arrivent très vite au lieu voulu.  
Passant une main dans les mèches blondes, l'insouciance continue de se montrer du côté de Minami et prolongeant la discussion, ils entrent distraitement dans un bâtiment qu'ils connaissent.  
La complicité évidente entre les deux amuse beaucoup de monde mais celle-ci est également jalousée.

Jalousé par deux personnes qui scrutent la même scène mais sous des angles différents.  
L'un vient de quitter l'immeuble dans lequel blond et brun grimpent, l'autre s'est aventuré jusqu'ici dans l'espoir d'avoir une discussion.  
Mais rien ne semble évident. Le premier comprend qu'il ne sera jamais « spécial » pour le brunet, le second à peur d'être définitivement hors-jeu.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, le premier reprend sa route vers son travail tandis que l'autre préfère rebrousser chemin pour réunir tout son courage et se préparer à une confrontation avec son blond.

**_ Tu as dit à Uozumi-kun et à Iwashimizu-kun que tu allais partir !?** Continue de questionner Nagisa alors qu'il se déchausse et entre dans l'appartement qu'il occupe.

**_ Non pas encore mais tu sais, je ne les préviens jamais. …Cette chose n'a aucune importance.**

**_ Moi, je ne crois pas. Attend, tu veux que je t'aide !?**

**_ Merci, Nagisacchi.**

Attrapant le drap déplié, les deux s'activent à un peu de rangement et si la journée a débuté avec le sourire, certainement que la soirée ne se déroulera pas de la même façon.  
Parce qu'aucun des deux ne sait encore ce que l'avenir leur réserve !

**_ Au faite, tu devrais arrêter d'embrasser les personnes pour lesquelles tu ne ressens rien. **

**_ Je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser, Nagisacchi. **

**_ Ce- …ce n'est pas ça, seulement. Ça pourrait être mal comprit si jamais quelqu'un qu'on connaissait nous apercevait ainsi.**

**_ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, tu veux que j'te montre comment je fonctionne !?**

**.**

Ils ont terminés de diner, il y a peu et voilà que maintenant quelqu'un vient les déranger.  
Soupirant de mauvaise grâce –_et peut-être de mauvaise humeur également_-, Rin s'en va ouvrir cette porte casse-pied et bruyante.  
Fronçant les sourcils quand il aperçoit le fauteur de trouble, un soupir à en fendre l'âme se fait entendre et laissant la planche de bois ouverte, le nouveau venu voit là, une invitation à entrer.

**_ Tu pourrais au moins me saluer, Rin-Rin. Tu fais la tête !?** Tournant autour de son ami, Shigino reste souriant et énergique.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !? **

Cela faisait un bout de temps que ce rose n'était pas apparu dans les environs et le Matsuoka espère que celui-ci ne lui contera pas ces « problèmes ».  
Très sincèrement, il n'a pas envie de régler les problèmes des autres en ce moment –_sauf peut-être ceux de sa sœur et encore-._  
Non en vrai, il ne veut plus avoir à faire aux autres pour le moment.

**_ Bien, j'avais faim et comme j'ai terminé mon entrainement tard, j'me suis dit que je pouvais** **manger un morceau ici. **

**_ Désolé pour toi, on a terminé. **

Revenant dans le salon et attrapant un coussin qu'il pose sur ses genoux, le violet garde le silence tandis que Kisumi se dépose dans le canapé et zappe cette télévision qui ne lui appartient pas.  
L'ambiance n'est pas glaciale mais lourde du côté du mauve tandis que le rosé –_lui_\- dévisage son ami en essayant de comprendre sa contrariété.

**_ Kisumi !? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici !?** Faisant son apparition avec une serviette sur les épaules, Seijuurou attend une réponse alors que ses mèches gouttent encore.

**_ J'ai faim pis sa faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas venu ici.**

**_ Oui et tu viens toujours sans prévenir. Il y a des choses dans le frigo mais avant ça, comment ça va avec mon frère !? Tu prends soin de lui !?**

Les bras croisé sur son torse nu et les sourcils froncés, le Mikoshiba attend une réponse, tandis que Kisumi sourit un peu plus et derrière eux, Rin soupir.  
Ouais, il était sûr qu'une chose comme celle-ci arriverait. Le rouge est prévisible et tellement protecteur avec Momo que forcément, ce genre de question allaient se montrer.

**_ Momo et moi filons le parfait amour. Il est si mignon, beaucoup plus que toi Sei-chan mais bon, tu** **ne peux rien y faire. …C'est bon, c'est bon je plaisante je ne fais rien qui pourrait le blesser si tu veux savoir. C'est même lui qui pourrait le faire si je ne fais pas attention. **

**_ Vraiment !? Qu'est-ce qu'il attend dans ce cas-là. …T'as pas intérêt à te jouer de lui, ok. **

**_ Ce n'est pas ce que je fais. C'est impossible de toute façon. Alors, il y a quoi de bon ici !? **

Fouillant dans le réfrigérateur, Kisumi oublie les propriétaires des lieux et se préparant son assiette, il aperçoit Seijuurou rejoindre le canapé et appeler Rin de manière indirecte.  
D'ailleurs, ce violet change de place sans un mot et retirant la serviette-éponge des épaules de son rouge, il se pose sur cette épaule découverte et murmure des mots inaudibles.

**_ Est-ce que je vous dérange !? **Demande alors Shigino avec une assiette à la main et revenant vers ses amis.

**_ Toujours mais on fait avec. Momo n'est pas avec toi !?** Questionne alors Rin comme pour faire réagir le vermeil à ses côtés -_ce qui est tout à fait contradictoire avec ses pensées-._

**_ Impossible…, il est à son dortoir et il ne veut pas de distraction jusqu'à sa compétition. Tu y crois toi, il m'a traité de distraction !** Se lamente alors le rose, tout en prenant une gorgée de cola.

**_ Il n'a pas tort.** Marmonne distraitement Seijuurou tandis qu'il passe son bras autour des épaules du mauve.

**_ Vous vous êtes vraiment bien trouvé tous les deux quand il s'agit de maltraiter les autres. Sinon, j'ai entendu dire qu'un mariage aurait lieu !? On parle bien du votre n'est-ce pas !?**

A cette intonation, imperceptiblement Rin se crispe et ses mains se resserrent sur son t-shirt.  
Il ne s'attendait pas à cette question, n'y même à ce sourire que l'autre propose –_tout comme les taquineries déjà lancé-._  
En vérité, son cœur se serre et son regard s'assombrit. Il ne pensait pas ce rose déjà au courant de cette chose.

**_ C'est de Gou-kun qu'il s'agit et de Tachibana-kun.** Rectifie alors Seijuurou.

**_ Oh, ça alors ! Eh bien Rin, ta sœur t'as devancé cette fois. Quand est-ce que cela aura lieu !? Tu féliciteras ta sœur pour moi si jamais je ne l'a voit pas d'ici là, compris.**

**_ Hum. …C'est dans trois semaines.**

**_ C'est du rapide, ils sont pressés. …Et dire que je pensais que vous seriez les premier de tout le groupe à franchir le pas. Heureusement que je n'ai pas parié ! **

Reprenant une bouchée de son sandwich, le Shigino ne voit pas les graines de colère qu'il sème ou juste les pensées tristes qui traversent les pensées de Rin.  
De son côté, le Mikoshiba –_égal à lui-même_\- continue la conversation lancée et si des petits renseignements sont données, le Matsuoka n'est plus d'humeur.  
En réalité, il ronchonne comme souvent donc cela n'inquiète personne et puis on parle de sa sœur tout de même –_son unique petite-sœur_-.

**_ Et est-ce que je suis invité !?**

**_ Si Gou à un peu de bon sens, elle ne le fera pas. Maintenant si tu pouvais changer de sujet, ça m'arrangerait. **

**_ Ah Rin, tu sais Gou est une femme maintenant, va falloir t'y faire !**

**[…]**

* * *

**Terminé.**

Aussi, j'ai oublié de vous dire mais, ça me plait de savoir vos couples préférés, ceux qui vous paraissent étrange et ceux auxquels vous n'auriez pas pensé, à chaque fois que je lis ce genre de chose, j'me dis que je peux encore vous surprendre !

Sinon pour la suite, je ne sais pas encore ce que je vous réserve mais, j'espère que ça vous plaira! Oh sinon, un rapprochement Sousuke/Sei' ou pas -_amicale évidemment_\- !? J'aimerais bien connaitre vos avis là-dessus même si vous connaissez déjà le mien lol.

Je vous embrasse fort !


	30. 30: Remue-ménage et réconciliation

**Ohayo !**

J'avais pensé revenir plus tôt avec un autre chapitre mais finalement, je n'ai pas eu le temps donc dimanche restera le jour où je posterais peut importe ce qui se passe.  
Sinon, le mois de juillet est terminé et Aout arrive déjà! Ce mois est passé trop vite et j'ai l'impression de n'avoir rien fait ! Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez encore ce nouveau chapitre !

**Rating**: T+

**Pairing**: KisuMomo - MakoGou - HaruSou - ReiGisa

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

**Remue-ménage et réconciliation.**

* * *

Sur le canapé et surplombé par son ami, Nagisa ne dit rien et se laisse embrasser. Il agrippe le fin t-shirt blanc de Minami et continue de suivre ce baiser entreprenant.  
Il ne sait pas bien comment il en est arrivé là mais, il apprécie cet échange et ce corps au-dessus du sien. Ce corps qui le caresse et cette langue qui lèche sa gorge frissonnante.  
Ce brunet est son ami –_rien de plus_\- mais, c'est étrange de sentir une autre personne le toucher. Ce n'est pas pareil…, ce n'est pas pareil mais pas désagréable.  
L'autre lui a dit « _j'vais te montrer comment je fonctionne_ » et Kazuki s'est approché en douceur.

Remontant doucement le chandail du doré, la main du brunet continue son vagabondage et dégrafant le jean, un léger sursaut se fait mais rien d'alarmant. Rien qui fait que…, tout va s'arrêter.  
Se laissant faire, Nagisa attrape de lui-même cette bouche aguicheuse et sentant des doigts passer sur son boxer, il se garde bien de gémir.  
Le cœur du blondin bat à cent à l'instant parce qu'il n'est pas sûr de ses actes –_n'y même de ses pensées_\- et se cambrant légèrement, il lève ses paupières pour apercevoir son compagnon.

**_ Minami-chan, ce n'est pas bien.**

**_ Je sais mais, est-ce que ça te dérange tant que ça !?**

**_ Je…, c'est étrange. **

**_ On ne fait rien de mal, on prend juste un peu de bon temps et ensuite, on reprendra nos vies. N'as-tu pas envie d'un peu plus…, Nagisacchi !?**

Retirant son t-shirt alors qu'il prononce ses dernières paroles, le doré sous lui le fixe et réfléchissant aux mots entendus, il se mord la lèvre peut-être d'envie.  
C'est la première fois qu'une autre personne s'intéresse à lui. La première fois qu'il embrasse une personne autre que Rei et si des regrets pourraient apparaitre, il a juste envie de gouter à autre chose pour se comprendre -_à ce corps magnifique_-.  
Pour savoir s'il a réellement tourné la page ou si ses pensées pour Rei sont toujours aussi tenaces et aimantes qu'au premier jour.

Laissant de nouveau le brun approcher, le Hazuki touche du bout des doigts les abdominaux de son ainé et de nouveau bouche contre bouche, ils reprennent là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.  
Nagisa consent petit à petit, laisse cette main masser doucement son membre grandissant et embrassant véritablement son ami, il se permet de se perdre durant ce laps de temps et de profiter.  
Ils ne font rien de mal –_réellement_-. Ils ne sont pas en couple ni l'un ni l'autre. Ils sont dans le statut compliqué pour l'un et instable pour l'autre.  
Ils ne font rien faire de plus que ce qu'ils ont envie de faire. Nagisa veut se comprendre et Minami –_lui_\- veut se tromper une dernière fois avant de se lancer dans le vide.

**.**

_**_ Oni-chan, j'ai besoin de toi ! **_

_**_ Gou !? Qu'est-ce qui se passe !? Pourquoi tu m'appelle à cette heure-ci. **_Marmonne Rin d'une voix clairement fatiguée.

_**_ Il faut que tu sois là, Oni-chan. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses me conduire à l'hôtel. J'en ai parlé à Makoto et ça ne le dérange pas de choisir un autre témoin.**_

_**_ Tu…- de quoi tu m'parles !? Il est 4 heures du matin, Gou. Les gens normaux dorment à cette heure-ci, tu le sais ça. **_

Se relevant légèrement de son lit, Rin pose sa tête dans ses genoux et soupirant longuement, il réécoute les dires de sa sœur.  
Il y a deux secondes à peine, elle parlait trop vite et c'était impossible pour le violet de comprendre ces mots sorti de nulle part.

_**_ Makoto t'a demandé d'être son témoin mais c'est impossible, j'ai besoin de toi pour me conduire à l'hôtel. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses remplir ce rôle alors j'ai décliné l'offre de Makoto pour toi et il a compris. **_

_**_ Hm. … …ça ne me dérange pas, tu sais. Tu aurais pu m'appeler à un autre moment par contre.**_

_**_ Je suis désolé mais, ça me tracassait tellement que- …Désolé, Oni-chan.**_

_**_ Ce n'est pas grave. Bonne nuit, petite sœur. …Si tu veux, on peut se voir demain. Est-ce que ça te convient !?**_

_**_ Évidemment ! Je te laisse dormir maintenant.**_

_**_ Hm et ne t'avise plus de recommencer ce genre de chose, comprit. **_

Raccrochant et se laissant tomber en arrière, Rin soupir et cachant son visage de ses mains, un bras se pose sur son ventre plat.  
Écartant deux de ses doigts, le mauve aperçoit le Mikoshiba près de lui et se laissant attirer vers lui, il se cache rapidement contre ce corps aimé.  
Peu importe les contrats et autres démonstrations d'amours, le Matsuoka est persuadé qu'il n'a pas besoin de tout ça pour montrer aux autres que ce rouge lui appartient –_du moins, il s'en convainc_-.  
Tandis que de l'autre côté de la ville, Gou réveille son fiancé avec empressement et ne lui laissant pas le temps de se réveiller, elle l'informe de la « bonne nouvelle ».  
Bonne nouvelle qui n'est pas réalisé puisque Makoto préfère ordonner à la violette de se rendormir et de se calmer.

**.**

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Haruka !? Ce n'est pas ton jour de repos.**

**_ Je dois trouver les mesures exactes pour le gâteau de Gou et Makoto. C'est un jour important pour eux et j'aimerais faire ça bien.**

**_ Je peux t'aider !?** Propose alors Sousuke semblant de rien.

**_ Sais-tu faire de la pâtisserie !?**

La question posée, le brun détourne le regard et légèrement embarrassé de cette vérité dévoilée, il s'excuse de sa demande osée.  
Haussant simplement les épaules, le Nanase passe outre –_se moque aussi intérieurement_\- et continuant son mélange d'œufs et de sucre, il saisit légèrement de cette tête posée sur son épaule.

**_ Ne te moque pas, Haruka~**

**_ Ce n'est pas ce que je fais.**

**_ J'te connais tu sais et je vois bien que tu te fous de moi et de ma question stupide. **

**_ T'es idiot.**

Entourant la taille du noiraud, le Yamazaki mordille le cou de son amant et boudant comme un petit enfant, Sousuke attrape une lichette de crème pour la mettre sur la peau blanche de son compagnon et suçotant celle-ci, il laisse une trace bien visible aux yeux de tous.

**_ Ils viendront aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas !? Est-ce que ça va crier !?**

**_ Je ne sais pas. J'écouterais Makoto. **Informe simplement Haru.

**_ Tu sais parfois je trouve Gou vraiment impulsive et là, je crois qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire mieux question impulsivité. Se marier en un mois c'est de l'ordre de l'impossible et elle se risque quand même à le faire. Mais ce qui m'a étonné, c'est la facilité que Rin a eu de l'accepter. **

**_ Il se dit peut-être que c'est le mieux pour elle.**

**_ Hm, peut-être. Moi, quand j'te le demanderais, j'ferais ça bien et on prendra le temps de tout organiser sans précipitation.** Marmonne un Sousuke pensif, presque sorti de la réalité.

Et cette chose surprend au même titre quelle met quelques couleurs sur les joues du Nanase très souvent inexpressif.  
La dernière fois qu'il a parlé de chose si sérieuse c'était avec Rin justement et il lui disait qu'il n'y pensait même pas. Que ce n'était pas un projet à venir. Alors non…, Sousuke doit juste être sous l'influence de l'effervescence de Gou et Makoto. Seulement ça et rien d'autre.

**_ Tu divagues. Je peux continuer maintenant !?**

**_ J'te laisse à tes fourneaux, j'vais devoir aller travailler de toute façon. Passe une bonne journée, Haruka.**

**_ Fait attention à toi. **

Souriant de ces mots qu'il reçoit chaque jour, le Yamazaki ne peut s'empêcher de voler un autre baiser à son petit-ami et de le garder dans ses bras un instant.  
De respirer son parfum et de garder cette odeur toute la journée a porté de main. Enfin, une main dans les cheveux de jais passe et savourant ce moment de tendresse, les prunelles bleutées d'Haruka s'attendrissent.  
Ils aiment ces moment-là tous les deux même s'ils ne sont pas du genre à être très démonstratif en temps normal.

**.**

**_ Assis-toi là et essaie de respirer entre chaque phrase, imbécile de petite sœur. **

**_ J'essaie mais j'ai tellement de chose en tête que ça relève de l'impossible et ne me traite pas d'imbécile. Tu pourras accueillir Maman chez toi !? A l'appartement, la chambre d'amie ne ressemble plus à grand-chose et je n'ai pas envie qu'elle me sermonne sur la façon de tenir une « maison ». **Marmonne Gou de plus en plus bas.

**_ Pas de problème, fait comme tu veux. Sinon, tu as trouvé ton menu et le gâteau !?**

**_ Pour le gâteau on a demandé à Haruka, il fera quelque chose de sublime et de bon, quant au repas, nous avons choisi. Ça restera simple mais il y aura quand même une petite touche de sophistication. **

**_ Est-ce que vous avez besoin que je vous aide pour quoique ce soit !? **Se propose alors Rin.

**_ Je pense que ça devrait aller. Il n'y aura que la décoration de la salle, qu'on a trouvée hier justement et, oh les invitations ! Tu pourrais faire ça pour moi ! Il n'y aura pas énormément de monde vu qu'on s'est un peu précipité mais, il y aura la famille, les amis proches et d'autres personnes également. Pis si tu veux inviter d'autres personne n'hésitent pas, il y aura assez de nourriture pour tout le monde. **

Continuant de parler encore et encore, la jeune violette oublie de respirer. De grands gestes se montrent, l'agitation dans le regard de Gou se fait voir et comme pour l'arrêter dans sa tirade –_comme pour donner un temps de répit à son frère_-, la porte se fait déranger.  
Frottant son front et s'excusant auprès de la mauve, Rin se lève et à peine a-t-il le temps de poser sa main sur la poignée qu'il doit faire face à deux personnes qu'il connait bien.  
Joyeusement des salutations se font et rapidement on reconnait les voix de Momotarou et Kisumi.

**_ Qu'est-ce qui vous amènent tous les deux !? **Demande le Matsuoka.

**_ Oh Gou-san, bonjour ! Tu es vraiment jolie aujourd'hui.** Rapidement, le rouquin se trouve aux abords du canapé et complimentant la jeune fille, Momo sourit légèrement idiot et heureux.

**_ Merci, Momotarou-kun. Es-tu venu pour voir ton frère ou le mien !? **

**_ Ah non, c'est juste que je dine ici ce soir et j'ai rencontré Shigino-san en chemin. D'ailleurs Rin-senpai, c'est vrai !?**

**_ Quoi donc !?** Ronchonne Rin d'avoir tant d'invité chez lui –_mais surtout autant de bruit_-.

**_ Eh bien, Shigino-san a dit qu'inviter ou non, il n'allait pas déranger. Je lui ai pourtant dit que ça ne se faisait pas mais ensuite il…-**

**_ Ensuite, je lui ai dit que si on venait ensemble, on aurait tout d'un vrai couple invité par des amis de longue date auquel on pourrait étaler notre bonheur. **

Parlant gaiement, tout en se rapprochant du Minishiba, Kisumi finit par harponner sa proie et par faire soupirer Rin.  
Rosé et orangé l'un à côté de l'autre, Rin ne préfère pas répondre. Gou, quant à elle, sourit de voir ces deux-là aussi intime et heureux. Après tout ce qui s'est passé pour Momo, elle se plait de scruter ce rouquin enfin souriant et avec une personne qui lui retourne ces sentiments.

**_ Tiens, ça me fait penser vous deux, vous êtes officiellement invité à mon mariage. Alors, je compte sur vous pour que tout se déroule par-**

Coupé dans sa phrase, la porte fait une nouvelle fois parler d'elle.  
Soupirant, Rin demande à son ami Shigino de bien vouloir aller voir mais rapidement et sans rien avoir demandé, le Matsuoka se retrouve avec une chose rousse accroché à son t-shirt.  
Regardant en plusieurs fois, il reconnait sans problème l'intrus –_ainsi que la voix_\- et soupirant de plus belle, Rin se demande ce qu'il a fait pour mériter une journée aussi chiante.

**_ Oh Nee-chan, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici !?**

**_ Momo ! Eh bien, je suis en visite au Japon. Mes cours ce sont terminés il y a peu et j'ai eu envie de rendre visite à mes frères. **

**_ Je suis quand même forcé de constater que tu as préféré allez voir, Onii-chan en premier.** Boude Momotarou, assis sur le canapé les bras croisées et faisant rire sous cape la jeune Matsuoka.

**_ Je devais bien poser mes affaires quelque part, d'ailleurs Rin-san est-ce qu'il serait possible de rester ici quelques jours !? S'il te plait, je me ferais toute petite et je ne t'embêterais que très modérément. **

**_ Je ne s**\- Commence Rin.

**_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je me débrouillerais autrement pour Maman. Tu peux rester ici quelques jours, Natsumi-chan, il n'y a pas de problème.** Termine alors Kou.

**_ Ne prend pas de décision seule, Gou ! Bon sang, je déteste cette journée. **S'emporte Rin.

**_ Super ! Et maintenant viens ici Momo, je suis contente de te voir. T'es encore plus mignon qu'avant ou bien, je me fais des idées !?** Enserrant son jeune frère dans ses bras, la rouquine continue de sourire gaiement tandis que Kisumi –_loin de toute ces retrouvailles_\- se plait à observer son petit-ami dans ce genre d'environnement et cette nouvelle venue qu'il ne connait pas encore.

**_ Arrête de dire que je suis « mignon » Nee-chan, je suis trop âgé pour ça. **

**_ Mais non, mais non. En tout cas, tu as l'air de t'être remit. A Thanksgiving, la dernière fois qu'on s'était vu ça n'allait pas fort. …Sinon Rin-san j- !? …Oh désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu. Je me présente, Mikoshiba Natsumi et toi, tu es !?** S'avançant vers le rosé maintenant remarqué, elle tend une main de bienvenue et souriant doucement, elle attend une réponse. Réponse qui se fait rapidement.

**_ Enchanté, je suis Shigino Kisumi. **

**_ Tu es ami avec Rin-san !? Où quelqu'un d'autre !? En tout cas, t'es vraiment canon. Bon pas autant que Rin-san mais tu peux être fier.**

**_ Apparemment la famille Matsuoka est adulée par les Mikoshiba, n'est-ce pas Natsumi-chan !? Sinon pour répondre à ta question, je suis ami avec Rin oui et j'adore ton petit-frère. **

Regardant Momo et Kisumi plusieurs fois de suite, la jeune femme laisse trainer un sourire railleur sur ses lèvres et attrapant le rouquin, une taquinerie est lancée.  
Cela fait bien évidemment rire tout le monde –_sauf Rin qui soupir de tout se chahut_\- et se massant le crâne, il espère rapidement avoir la paix. …Son appartement n'a jamais été aussi rempli que présentement, il en est sur et quand Seijuurou sera de retour, il va devoir faire avec la tribu Mikoshiba au complet. …Il ne sait pas s'il va s'en sortir ou non. Quoiqu'il en soit, il espère pouvoir un peu compter sur sa sœur et sur ce cher Kisumi ici présent.

**.**

Là, devant lui, Nagisa ne sait pas bien quoi faire.  
Il était censé rentrer chez lui tranquillement. Sans faire de vague et avec bonne humeur. Il était censé grimper et diner avec Toru et Uozumi.  
Il n'était pas censé se faire attraper en pleine rue et se faire surprendre par ce jeune homme qu'il connait parfaitement.  
Il ne pensait pas que sa soirée débuterait ainsi… .

**_ C'est toi qui m'as amené là-dedans. Depuis le début, c'est toi qui m'as couru après et tu as dû m'expliquer un tas de chose. Je t'avais demandé de prendre tes responsabilités vis-à-vis de moi et tu l'as fait. Tu l'as fait à merveille je dois dire alors, j'aimerais que tu continues même si je ne suis qu'un bon à rien qui te cause des tas de soucis. …Faut que tu me reprennes Nagisa et j'te promets de ne pas commettre deux fois les mêmes erreurs. J'en ai assez de te voir avec ce mec ! Je ne veux que personne d'autres que moi, de tourne autour. **

Les mots sortent étrangement facilement pour Rei et c'est ce qui déstabilise le plus ce doré.  
Normalement, Rei est du genre à réfléchir et à attendre le « bon moment » –_c'est-à-dire un endroit calme et isolé-_ mais là, il a changé ses habitudes.  
L'un en face de l'autre sur ce trottoir où le passage se fait fréquent, le Hazuki est légèrement gêné de tout ça. De cette déclaration improviste et pourtant qu'il a toujours attendu quelque part.

**_ Tu…, Tu parles de Minami-chan !?**

**_ Je ne le supporte pas. Il t'approche de trop près et tu ne fais que rire à ces côtés. Je…, j'ai l'impression que je vais te perdre si je ne dis pas maintenant, ce que je ressens réellement.**

Là, il ressent un léger mal de cœur. …Il ne regrette pas son « expérience » avec Minami. Il ne veut pas en parler non plus mais…, il se sent un peu coupable.  
Coupable d'avoir été tenté ou alors non, la situation le rend coupable point mais il est hors de question qu'il avoue quoique ce soit.  
Il ne veut pas ruiner ses chances avec Rei et il ne veut pas, que Minami perde son nouveau courage.  
Après leur petit « tête-à-tête », ce brunet lui a avoué une chose concernant Toru et il veut tout faire pour l'encourager à se déclarer. Et il veut aussi que Iwashimazu accepte les avances de Kazuki –_et pour cela, il ne doit rien dire_-.

**_ Et que ressens-tu, Rei !? **Marmonne à demi-mot Nagisa pour ne pas être entendu des autres passants.

**_ Je t'aime. …Depuis le lycée, évidemment au début je ne m'en rendais pas compte puisque rien n'était logique mais, au fil des années mon attachement pour toi s'est amplifié pour finir par devenir une sorte de dépendance illogique et irrationnelle.**

Doucement, un sourire se trace sur le visage du blondinet et touché par les mots entendus, il ne sait pas très bien comment s'y prendre –_pis comme un anesthésiant, il oublie tous ses maux emmerdants et inutiles-._  
Normalement, Rei n'est pas si direct. N'avoue pas facilement et Nagisa vient de perdre ses mots. Ses mots et son habituel entrain.

**_ … …Merci. **

Ce mot dit comme un réel remerciement de la part du doré, sonne étrangement mal à l'oreille du Ryugazaki qui perd ses moyens et croit même avoir perdu toutes ses chances.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'une petite masse informe tombe contre son torse avec délicatesse et émotion.  
Le cœur serré –_de joie très certainement_-, le Hazuki cache son visage contre ce t-shirt –_et contre cette odeur_\- puis comme pour le consoler, une main vient se perdre dans cette tignasse blonde.

**_ Je suis désolé, Nagisa-kun d'avoir pris autant de temps pour comprendre. …ça a toujours été toi, pour moi.**

**_ Tu n'es pas censé revenir comme ça et je ne suis pas censé te pardonner si facilement. Tu sais, quand on aime quelqu'un, on ne prend pas que ces bons côtés, on prend aussi les mauvais et…, je suis désolé de t'ennuyer ou de t'exaspérer mais je ne peux pas changer. Je suis trop vieux pour changer même avec des efforts… . Moi, tes qualités et tes défauts je m'en suis toujours moqué. Je m'en fous que tu sois un maniaque du rangement et ta façon de faire cuire les œufs ne me dérange pas, j'veux dire… tout ça fait que tu es toi et c'est ça que j'ai toujours aimé chez toi. Je…, qu'est-ce qui prouve que tu ne vas pas de nouveau changer d'avis et me repousser !? Qu'est-ce qui me dit que je ne vais pas de nouveau t'embêter ou te gêner d-**

Interrompu dans ses pensées et ses paroles, le blond ne réagit pas, il croit simplement gouter des lèvres qu'il reconnait sans mal.  
Clignant des paupières, Nagisa aperçoit alors le visage de Rei très près de lui et se rend compte trop tard du baiser qu'ils sont occupés d'échanger.  
Du baiser que ce bleuté rompt en douceur. De ces mains sur ses épaules et de cette prise trop forte pour se libérer sans forcer.

**_ J'te promets de ne pas être bête deux fois de suite, Nagisa-kun et puis, est-ce que le « moi »** **d'autrefois aurait osé d'embrasser en pleine rue !? J'te promets de ne plus jamais te faire pleurer, …de tristesse du moins. **

Soupirant, rougissant et riant dans le même temps, le blondin ne sait pas quelle réaction avoir, n'y même quel comportement adapter.  
Alors pour arrêter de se donner en spectacle, il propose au Ryugazaki de se montrer « une minute ou deux » à son appartement et faire la rencontre de ses colocataires.  
Ce blond croit au destin et si Rei est ici, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Et il espère que cette raison est eux deux. Recollez les morceaux et en créer de nouveau, il en a rêvé même si pour cela, il faut taire certaines choses inutiles et pas nécessaires.

**.**

**_ Kou ne t'attend pas pour diner ou je ne sais quoi !?**

Attendant une réponse, Haruka observe son meilleur ami depuis –_depuis toujours semble-t-il_\- et scrutant le moindre fait et geste du brunet, le Nanase comprend.  
De son côté, Makoto n'a pas entendu la question trop absorbé par ses propres pensées et martyrisant sa canette depuis bien longtemps, il ne comprend pas bien son sentiment d'anxiété.

**_ Es-tu nerveux !? …Makoto !? … …Makoto !?** Soupirant de ce fait, le Nanase consent à ramener ce brun à la réalité et secouant gentiment ce bras, le Tachibana sursaute légèrement.

**_ Désolé Haru je- …qu'est-ce qu'il y a !?**

**_ Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. **

Étonné et en même temps heureux d'entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche d'Haruka, Makoto sourit doucement et baisse la tête.  
Il le sait mais, il ne peut faire autrement. Cette décision a été prise rapidement et même s'il est sur de tout, même s'il est sur de lui-même, il a peur que tout soit arrivé trop vite.  
Trop d'événements ont bousculés sa vie et la vie de Kou. Il a peur de se précipité et d'être dans l'erreur. Peur de mal faire et de ne pas rendre heureuse sa violette.

**_ Tu ne te dis pas que tout est allé trop vite !? J'veux dire, je viens de changer de travail, ensuite Kou a annoncé sa grossesse et quelques semaines plus tard on cherchait un nouvel appartement et elle accepté ma demande en mariage. …Mariage qui aura lieu très prochainement d'ailleurs. …On a, prit le temps de rien, Haru. D'ailleurs à la base, Gou ne voulait pas se marier… pas dans l'immédiat en tout cas.**

**_ Tu crois qu'elle pourrait regretter !?**

**_ Oui, je crois. Pis, je n'sais pas comment faire. Je ne sais pas comment l'aider n'y comment la soutenir. Elle va trop vite parfois pour moi et… j'ai peur de tout rater. **

Assis l'un en face de l'autre à cette table basse situé dans le salon, les deux prennent une gorgée de leur bière et fixant un instant le brun, Haruka montre un sourire invisible pour tout le monde sauf quelques exceptions.  
Aujourd'hui, il doit rendre la pareille à ce brunet, il le sait. Makoto l'a souvent aidé et maintenant c'est à lui de faire pareil même si…, les mots ne vont pas forcément suivre.

**_ Moi, je crois que tu sais faire toutes ces choses sinon elle n'aurait pas accepté de t'épouser. J'crois pas qu'elle ait pris cette décision à la légère, connaissant Gou c'est même tout le contraire. Tu seras un bon mari et un bon père, j'en suis sûr. C'est toi qui va regretter si tu restes aussi nerveux. **

**_ Mh…, tu n'as pas tort Haru. …Mais attend, j'ai le droit d'être nerveux, je- j'vais quand même me marier tu t'rends comptes !**

**_ Oui et avec la petite sœur de Rin. **

**_ Rah ne dit pas ça, ça me rend encore plus nerveux. **

Laissant ses prunelles rires pour lui, le Nanase fixe son ami et approuve ces dires. Qui ne serait pas nerveux de rejoindre la famille Matsuoka !?  
Frappant le dos de la main de Makoto, Haru penche doucement la tête et parlant silencieusement cette fois à son meilleur ami, les deux se comprennent en un instant.  
C'est comme de la télépathie mais en mieux, comme de la magie mais sans paillettes.  
C'est aussi le moment que je choisi le Yamazaki pour apparaitre. Terminant sa journée de travail, il est heureux de retrouver son chez lui et de revoir son poisson même si celui-ci n'est pas seul –_une fois de plus-._

**_ Tiens, j'pensais que vous auriez eu assez de la journée pour parler d'un gâteau. Alors, pas trop stressé, Tachibana-kun !?**

**_ …****ç****-ça va. **

Embrassant le Nanase et s'asseyant sur le canapé, Sousuke sourit de la réponse et passant une main apaisante dans les mèches de jais de son dauphin, sa voix revient.  
Une voix légèrement railleuse et faite pour taquiner. Une voix qu'on entend rarement –_quoique, cela dépend de la personne_-.

**_ Tu as hésité ! En même temps, j'te comprends…, passer le reste de sa vie avec Kou ça ne sera pas de tout repos. D'ailleurs, elle a déjà eu des envies étranges ou les nerfs qui lâchent !? Elle doit être stressée, non !?**

**_ Je crois que ça va…, j'veux dire pour l'instant ont réussi à bien gérer et puis, vous êtes tous là pour nous aider. Sinon pour tout te dire, le fait d'être avec Gou le reste de ma vie ne dérange pas du tout, au contraire, ça me rassure de savoir qu'elle sera toujours là. **

**_ Ah, tu es trop sentimental Tachibana-kun. …J'vais prendre une douche, Haruka attend-moi pour diner, d'accord.**

**_ Mh. Makoto reste.**

**_ Pas de soucis**

Se relevant et laissant sa main glisser sur la nuque de l'ébène, Sousuke rejoint rapidement la salle d'eau et laissant les deux amis seuls, la conversation s'estompe petit à petit.  
Ils n'ont plus rien à dire, ils se sont compris et puis certaines choses doivent quand même rester secrètes pour les deux.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, le Tachibana à le cœur un peu moins lourd et ce soir, il vient de se rendre compte que le Yamazaki s'était racheté une conduite et qu'Haruka semblait réellement heureux.  
Oui, il est content pour son ami et pour lui-même. …Maintenant, il veut simplement que les jours restant passent vite et que l'effervescence disparaisse !

**[…]**

* * *

**Terminé.**

La semaine prochaine, le ne sais pas encore comment je vais le traiter mais, nous allons le faire !

Maintenant, j'attends de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé et peut-être aussi ce que vous attendez du prochain chapitre comme ça, ça pourrait m'aider !

**Je vous embrasse.**


	31. 31: Vert et violet, enfin liés

**Bonjour !**

Alors pas où commencer!? ...Peut-être par le début vous allez me dire et ça serait bien vu. Donc, tout d'abord, je ne pensais pas terminé ce chapitre a temps mais finalement, je suis une championne -_quoi, pas le droit de me vanter..., pas juste!_\- mais finalement, en me couchant plus tard que prévu -_et en étant vraiment fatigué pour mon job d'été le lendemain_\- c'est passé!  
Aussi, vous avez toutes étaient très heureuse que Rei et Nagisa soient finalement de nouveau ensemble, j'pensais pas autant faire d'heureuse mais bon, ça m'a ravie de vous faire plaisir!

**Rating**: K+

**Pairing**: MakoGou

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de Free ne m'appartiennent pas -_c'est tellement malheureux_-.

**Note**: Pour les reviews sans compte FF, j'y réponds sur mon profil. Quoique si ça ne vous arrange pas, dite-le moi et je le ferais directement sur le chapitre suivant.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

**Vert et violet, enfin liés.**

* * *

Une robe bustier comme elle l'avait imaginée.  
Une broderie bleu azurine partant du haut de sa poitrine gauche et descendant en diagonal jusqu'à la taille. Cela ressemble à des sortes de plumes brodées avec minutie et patience.  
Des plumes brillantes et qui attire l'œil de quiconque.  
Tranquillement, la robe continue. Pas trop épaisse, pas trop volumineuse. …Juste ce qu'il faut pour magnifier la jeune femme à l'intérieur.  
D'un blanc éclatant, la robe est parfaite. Une traine se montre à l'arrière, ni trop longue ni trop courte et de léger motif sur celle-ci rappelle le bleu d'en haut.

C'est la robe parfaite ! Celle que Gou cherchait, celle qu'elle voulait.  
Coiffé d'un chignon bas mêlant des mèches torsadées, son voile couvre par transparence sa chevelure disciplinée et offrant un maquillage léger mais sophistiqué, Kou Matsuoka n'a plus rien d'une petite fille.  
Elle est magnifique, splendide, rayonnante et parfaite.  
Elle est une jeune femme dans toute sa splendeur et aujourd'hui, tous peuvent s'en apercevoir –_même les plus sceptique d'entre eux-._  
Là, devant le grand miroir à se contempler, un impeccable sourire reste et écoutant ses demoiselles d'honneur, la porte derrière elle s'ouvre.

Le grand jour est arrivé.  
Fermant derrière lui, l'ainé des Matsuoka n'en revient pas. Sa petite sœur est si belle, qu'il en reste bouche bée.  
Continuant de la scruter du fond de cette pièce, il n'ose bouger puis enclenchant un bas au murmure produit par la violette, Rin se pose face à elle et la complimente.  
Instinctivement, Gou plonge dans les bras de son grand-frère et resserrant chacun leur prise, les mots ne sont plus utiles. Pendant un temps, ils n'ont besoin que de calme puis revenant à la réalité des choses, Rin prend les mains de sa sœur dans les siennes et lui sourit.

**_ T'es magnifique Kou. **

**_ …Merci Oni-chan. …Est-ce que tout le monde est là !?**

**_ Si tu parles de Tachibana, oui il est là et il a intérêt si tu veux mon avis. Tu es prête !?** Demande alors le plus sérieusement du monde, Rin en fixant la jeune mauve.

**_ Je crois oui et puis, vous êtes tous là. D'ailleurs regarde, maman m'a donné ça puisqu'il me fallait quelque chose de vieux. C'est la croix de papa… .**

Souriant de ce pendentif qu'il aperçoit au cou de sa sœur, le violet laisse une main sur la joue de la jeune femme et acquiesce d'un signe de tête.  
Par la suite, d'autres paroles s'en viennent et observant les alentours, il aperçoit Chigusa et Ran habillé de la même façon. C'est-à-dire avec de longues robes d'un bleu pâle au léger décolleté et à la fente ouverte jusqu'à mi-cuisse.  
Elles sont jolies, vraiment très belle et remarquant les demoiselles d'honneurs s'activer, il comprend que tout va s'accélérer maintenant.

**_ Je t'attends dehors. Maman, tu viens avec moi !?**

**_ J'arrive mon chéri. Gou, ma fille, prend une profonde inspiration et quand tu te sens prête lance-toi !**

**.**

**_ Moi, Makoto Tachibana, je m'engage envers toi, Gou Matsuoka. Je te promets de veiller sur toi et de faire passer tes envies en premier. Je jure de rester à tes côtés et de t'écouter même quand je n'en n'aurais pas envie et je te fais la promesse de ne rien faire qui pourrait te déplaire intentionnellement. **

**_ Et je te promets de ne pas me mettre en colère pour rien. Je fais la promesse de t'aimer même quand tu ne rentreras pas à l'heure pour les repas ou si ton avis diverge du mien. Je te fais le serment de t'être fidèle et de te surveiller pour que tu le sois toi aussi. De ne pas être trop jalouse et de prendre soin de toi. **

Mêlant humour et émotion, le public à l'air conquis.  
Souriant toujours plus, les deux jeunes mariés –_ou presque_\- montrent leur complicité au grand jour et oubliant les autres, l'impatience les gagne.  
Ils ont envie que cela se termine au même titre que ce moment dure éternellement. Ils ont envie de figer l'instant mais de s'embrasser dans les plus brefs délais.  
Plongeant dans le regard de l'autre, leur cœur batte à l'unisson et revenant à la réalité, des voix leurs reviennent doucement.

**.**

La cérémonie passée, tous se retrouvent dans une immense salle décorée avec gout.  
La table d'honneur porte bien son nom et si elle a un œil sur toutes les autres, elle ne joue pas la prétentieuse.  
Un brouhaha continue de se fait entendre et si des tas de conversation diverses et variées sont présentes, tous se calment quand un verre tinte.  
Demandant le silence et attirant les regards, le patriarche Tachibana se montre souriant et prêt à parler. Prêt à « déclarer sa flamme » aux « enfants » maintenant mariés.

**_ Pour commencer, je vous souhaite tous mes vœux de bonheur. Sincèrement, je ne pensais pas que tu trouverais une aussi jolie femme, Makoto et tu me ravi, ta mère aussi d'ailleurs. J'espère que vous serez toujours heureux ensemble et que tu ne lui causeras pas trop de problème. Quoiqu'il en soit, bon voyage les enfants et que votre nouvelle vie soit pleine de surprise. **

Applaudissant les mots, des sifflements apparaissent également et remerciant son père, Makoto doit bien vite écouter de nouvelles paroles –_celle de la mère de Kou_-.  
Tout aussi émue que peut l'être la famille Tachibana, madame Matsuoka verse une larme mais souriante à souhait, on peut facilement lire son bonheur dans son discours émouvant.  
Peu de temps après, les conversations reprennent et si la jeune mariée déambule entre chaque personne, c'est pour les remercier de leurs présences à tous.

**.**

**_ Rin, danse avec moi.**

Observant sa petite-sœur dans cette robe blanche, le mauve –_pas habitué à la voir ainsi_\- attend un instant avant de répondre.  
Cette journée est irrationnelle pour lui, impossible et en même temps, il voit bien la joie de la violette.

**_ Tu ne peux pas te trouver un autre cavalier !?**

**_ C'est avec toi, Oni-chan que je veux danser, pas quelqu'un d'autre. **

**_ Ok, allons-y mais j'te préviens si j'te marche sur les pieds je ne m'excuserais pas. **

Un sourire répond au mot du Matsuoka et entrainant son frère sur la piste de danse, Gou semble radieuse. Attrapant la taille de sa cadette, Rin prend grand soin d'elle et commençant une petite balade, frère et sœur se plaisent à cet exercice.

**.**

**_ Chigusa-chan, tu me présentes !?**

Réussissant à attraper la main de sa meilleure amie, la mauve attend avec impatience une réponse à sa question. …C'est la première fois qu'elle voit ce garçon avec son amie.  
Mordant sa lèvre et fixant un instant le brun à ces côtés, une sorte d'accord passe entre eux et passant une main sur le bas du dos de Chigusa, le jeune homme se présente lui-même à l'invité d'honneur.

**_ Je suis Takuya Uozumi, le petit-ami de Chi-chan. **

Surprise des mots entendus, Kou reste un instant coi avant de sauter dans les bras de la brune.  
Heureuse pour elle –_elle le montre_\- et par la suite, des tas de questions se font entendre. Des questions auxquelles ils ne peuvent pas toutes répondre.

**_ On s'est rencontré un peu au hasard quand j'achetais mon café du matin. J'avais fait tomber mon livre et il me l'a ramassé.** Raconte vaguement Chigusa.

**_ Une rencontre digne d'un film romantique. Vous sortez ensemble depuis combien de temps !?** Demande curieuse la mariée.

**_ Un peu moins de trois mois. …Tu es la première personne à qui je le dis, ça m'fait un peu étrange. **

**_ Je suis ravie pour vous deux ! Uozumi-kun, tu as intérêt à prendre soin de ma meilleure amie.**

**_ Tu peux compter sur moi, Matsu- Tachibana-san. C'est comme ça qu'on doit t'appeler maintenant, non !?**

Rougissant au possible, Gou s'enfuit rapidement et se plaquant à un mur caché des autres, elle cache son visage qui ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.  
C'est la première fois qu'elle entend une personne l'appeler ainsi et elle est sûre d'avoir raté un battement. Elle réalise enfin, Makoto et elle, sont maintenant mari et femme.  
Retirant ses mains et fixant celle avec son alliance, des rougeurs picorent toujours ses joues mais se moquant de cela, elle est déjà persuadé d'adorer être appeler Madame Tachibana.

**.**

Elle a bien vu que son frère avait la tête ailleurs alors si elle l'a suivi jusqu'à l'extérieur, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Sousuke la prenne de vitesse.  
Maintenant là, à observer son ainé et le Yamazaki négligemment posés sur l'une des barrières qui entourent la propriété, elle entend parfaitement la conversation et s'empêche d'intervenir.

**_ Quelque chose ne va pas, Rin !?**

**_ Pourquoi tu me demandes ça alors que c'est toi qui te caches ici !?** Répond rapidement le violet au brunet qui ne fait que le fixer.

**_ Je ne me caches pas, faisait simplement trop chaud à l'intérieur. …Tu ne devrais pas faire cette tête, j'te connais assez pour dire que tu cogites trop.**

**_ Je le sais. Je sais bien que je ne devrais pas être jaloux mais, c'est plus fort que moi. Je…- j'aurais bien aimé moi aussi pouvoir me lier à Sei'. **

Retenant un soupir mais comprenant parfaitement ce que Rin essaie de lui dire, Sousuke garde ses yeux rivés sur son meilleur ami et réfléchissant avant d'ouvrir la bouche, il lui répond en douceur.  
Répond des mots qui n'éveilleront pas les soupçons il en est sûr.

**_ Qui te dit qu'il ne t'as pas adopté en secret. Fourbe comme il est, il aurait très bien pu.**

**_ N'importe quoi, il serait beaucoup trop agité pour cacher quelque chose comme ça. J'me dis que, j'devrais peut-être lui parler. …Après tout, il a toujours été le premier à tout faire pour nous. **

**_ S'il fait ça, c'est parce qu'il sait qu'il ne te mérite pas. ….Ok, ok je me tais mais, tu devrais peut-être attendre aussi, qui sait.** Murmure tout bas et légèrement agacé le brun.

**_ Attendre quoi !? …Sousuke !?**

**_ Rien, c'est juste une idée en l'air. Ne soit pas pressé, vous avez votre temps, non. **

**_ Je n'ai plus envie d'attendre !**

Derrière eux, arrive alors le premier concerné de cette conversation et si le Mikoshiba a encore le sourire, Gou à une sorte de mauvais pressentiment.  
En même temps, elle est sûre que son frère et le rouge se chamaillent toujours plus qu'ils ne parlent réellement.  
Puis, entendant des pas derrière eux, violet et brun se retournent pour tomber nez à nez avec Seijuurou.

**_ Oh Sei', on parlait justement de toi.**

**_ Vraiment !? …Et !?**

**_ Il faut que j'te parle quand on rentrera. Faut vraiment qu'on discute, d'accord. **

Enthousiaste à cette idée, l'inverse se produit pour le carmin et fixant le Yamazaki derrière son petit-ami, un regard suspicieux lui vient.  
Sei' est sûr qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire confiance à ce brun. A-t-il parlé à Rin ou pas !? Lui a-t-il dévoilé tout ce qu'il fait depuis des mois ou pas !? …ça fait bien trop de semaine qu'il n'a pas vu ce mauve aussi souriant alors ouais c'est sûr, l'autre à dû lui dire quelque chose.

**_ Sei' !?**

**_ J'vous laisse, faite comme si je n'étais pas intervenu. …Fait chier !**

Les deux Matsuoka ne comprennent pas tandis que le Yamazaki croit comprendre l'énervement qui se montre.  
Haussant simplement les épaules, Sousuke ne dit rien et voyant le Mikoshiba frapper un mur innocent, il inspecte également la réaction de Rin qui se veut incompréhensible.  
Les deux mauves sont sur, rien dans les paroles ne pouvaient être mal prises alors, quoi !? Soupirant, Gou rentre et cherchant du regard l'ainé des Mikoshiba, elle le voit aussi rapidement disparaitre.

**.**

**_ Alors tu me racontes ou pas !?**

**_ Te parler de quoi, Gou-chan ! Au faite, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de te le dire alors, félicitation c'était une très belle cérémonie. **Chantonne gaiement Nagisa.

**_ Merci et dire qu'à un moment donné, j'ai eu peur que Makoto ne vienne pas. Est-ce que tu as vu ma bague !?**

Montrant son alliance avec fierté, la jeune violette n'en finit plus de sourire et racontant quelques petits souvenirs, les deux amis s'amusent.  
Ils discutent de tout ce qui a déjà pu se passer dans la journée, Nagisa montre les photos qu'il a prises ainsi que les vidéos et retrouvant le fil de ses pensées, la Matsuoka revient à la charge.

**_ Ne change pas de conversation, tu es bien venu avec Rei, non ! Est-ce que ça voudrait dire quelque chose !?**

**_ Eh bien, surement oui. Il m'a demandé pour la première fois de sortir avec lui et j'ai accepté. **

Attrapant le blondin rapidement, elle lui saute littéralement dessus.  
Heureuse d'entendre une chose aussi inattendue, très sincèrement elle n'espérait plus et là, savoir qu'ils se sont enfin comprit lui donne le sourire.  
Serré l'un contre l'autre, les deux amis continuent de blablater ainsi et attrapant les joues du doré, Gou lui lance un sourire à faire pâlir les dieux eux-mêmes.

**_ Désolé de te déranger ma chérie mais, je crois qu'il y a un problème en cuisine. **

Se retournant et apercevant sa mère, un instant de panique se montre sur le visage de Kou.  
S'excusant et disparaissant rapidement vers les lieux indiqués avec sa mère, la violette s'attend au pire.  
Légèrement tremblante et anxieuse, elle a mal au ventre et n'ose pas vraiment ouvrir les yeux quand elle passe les portes battantes de l'immense cuisine.

**_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe !?** Marmonne alors la mauve.

**_ C'est par ici, vient voir.**

Attirant sa fille, la matriarche Matsuoka marche lentement et arrivant près d'un Nanase également là, Gou ne comprend pas. …Ou comprend trop bien.

**_ Il y a…, un problème avec le gâteau c'est ça !? Tu…, qu'est-ce qui se passe Haruka !?**

**_ Eh bien, je voulais savoir s'il te plaisait !**

Une pièce montée de quatre étages est alors dévoilée et se couvrant la bouche, Gou essuie une larme.  
Le gâteau est magnifique. On pourrait presque croire qu'il a été brodé et les fleurs qui ont le même bleu que sa robe sont juste magnifiques.  
Elle ne sait pas comment il a pu deviner une chose comme celle-là mais, elle s'en fiche. Son gâteau est parfait !  
Puis une nouvelle fois, elle se jette dans les bras de son ami et le resserre à elle tout en le remerciant.  
Haruka est un génie –_elle en est sûre_\- et pour le coup, elle oublie la frayeur qu'elle a eu quand sa mère est venue la chercher.

**.**

**_ C'est plus fort que toi n'est-ce pas ! …Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de m'emmerder.**

**_ Je n'ai rien fait. Rin avait simplement besoin de se confier, ce qu'il ne peut apparemment pas faire quand il est avec toi. **Chantonne presque Sousuke.

**_ Mh…, t'es vraiment un enfoiré. Comment personne ne peut voir ça… et comment j'ai pu, ne serait-ce qu'un peu te parler de ce que je prévoyais.**

**_ Aucune idée, parce que si tu ne l'avais pas fait j'aurais pu rapporter des choses fausses à Rin. **

**_ … . Tu lui as dit !?** Demande Seijuurou en serrant les dents et les poings en prévision de la réponse.

**_ A ton avis !? L'occasion ne s'est pas présentée mais j'aurais pu. **

**_ Alors de quoi parlait-il !? **

**_ J'en sais rien. Du fait que t'étais surement pas fait pour lui, va savoir. De toute façon, je ne comprendrais jamais ce qu'il peut te trouver et comment il a fait pour que ça dure aussi longtemps entre vous. Je sais que les Mikoshiba ne v-**

**_ Ferme ta putain de gueule, Yamazaki ! Qu'est-ce que tu connais de moi au juste, rien ! T'es qu'un enfoiré qui réussit toujours à te faire pardonner tes conneries mais moi, j'suis pas du genre à te laisser faire et tu auras beau tout faire pour m'évincer, je réussirais toujours à récupérer Rin ! Tu sais pourquoi !? Parce qu'il a eu un an pour prendre sa décision, un an pour se décider à me rejeter loin de lui et à ne plus entendre parler de moi mais, il ne l'a pas fait. …Rin est à moi –c'est lui qui l'a décidé et c'est moi qui doit veiller sur lui pas un enfoiré dans ton genre ! Alors si je t'entends encore une fois ou voit menacer Rin, j'te casse la gueule !**

Ne voulant pas que la situation s'envenime davantage, la jeune Matsuoka préfère se montrer et intervenir.  
Agrippant sa robe pour ne pas marcher dessus, elle s'avance d'un pas sur et arrivant près des deux garçons, les voix ne sont plus mais les regards persistes.

**_ Seijuurou-kun, Sousuke-kun qu'est-ce qui se passe !? **

**_ Rien Gou-kun, je suis désolé. C'est ton mariage et j'arrive à le gâcher, excuse-moi**. Rumine le rouge d'une vois plus grave qu'à l'accoutumé.

**_ Il ne s'est encore rien passé, n'est-ce pas Sousuke-kun !? Tiens au faite, Haruka te cherchait, je ne sais pas pourquoi. …Seijuurou-kun veux-tu bien m'accompagner sur la piste de danse !? …Allez vient.**

Attrapant le bras du carmin, elle le tire vers elle et rejoignant rapidement la grande salle, un brouhaha les submerge.  
Puis comme elle l'a proposé, une danse s'improvise et déposant la main du Mikoshiba sur sa taille, des premiers pas se font –_et étrangement, Seijuurou est à l'aise_-.

**_ Est-ce que quelque chose de grave s'est passée !?** Questionne Gou sans trop élever la voix.

**_ Non, je dirais que c'est une conversation habituelle entre lui et moi. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferais en sorte de ne plus le croiser. **

**_ Ça serait mieux oui, vous n'avez aucun atome crochus tous les deux. Et sinon, si tu me disais ce que tu caches !?**

**_ Je ne cache rien, Gou-kun rassure-toi. Bon alors que dois-je faire pour que tu m'excuses cet écart de conduite !?**

**_ Hum, attend laisse-moi réfléchir. …Oh je sais, ma cousine Rikka à comme qui dirait « envie de te connaitre » alors va la voir et fait lui passer une bonne soirée mais attention ne lui donne pas de faux-espoir.**

**_ Ça sera difficile, je suis irrésistible mais je vais faire mon possible.**

Rassurer de revoir le sourire de celui qu'elle connait depuis le lycée, Kou se permet de soupirer d'aise et continuant la danse, sa tête oublie l'altercation vu.  
Elle ne veut pas de bagarre à son mariage. C'est impossible, impensable surtout qu'une erreur s'est déjà montrer dans son menu plus tôt dans la soirée.

**.**

**_ J'ai mal au pied.** Se plaint Gou tout en retirant ses hauts talons.

**_ Et moi je suis légèrement fatigué mais, je suis heureux de cette journée Madame Tachibana.**

Rougissant des derniers mots de la phrase prononcée par Makoto, la violette lève son regard vers celui-ci et offrant un large sourire dont elle seule a le secret, les mots ne lui viennent pas. Pas tout de suite en tout cas.  
Cette appellation est à la fois étrange et merveilleuse.

**_ …Je- …Tu as raison, Monsieur Tachibana. Et ce n'est pas terminé, la soirée ne fait que commencer.**

**_ La nuit, Gou. Il est quand même un peu plus de 4 heures du matin.**

**_ Peu importe. En tout cas, je suis heureuse. Chacun fait de son mieux pour profiter de la soirée et pour passer au-dessus de leurs querelles personnelles. **Continue de parler la mauve tandis qu'elle garde son sourire et se rapproche de cet homme qu'elle peut à présent appeler « mari ».

**_ Toi tu sais des choses. Que s'est-il passé !?**

**_ Rien en particulier, si ce n'est que Seijuurou-kun et Sousuke-kun se provoquent encore et toujours. Mais sinon, tu savais pour Rei et Nagisa !? Ils ont remis ça, c'est génial non !**

**_ Ouais, je les ai vu tout à l'heure et peut-être que maintenant, ils ne viendront plus une semaine sur deux à l'appartement tout nous raconter en détail. …Enfin, je faisais surtout référence à Rei pour le coup.**

**_ Mh, quoiqu'il en soit, allons danser !** Se relève Kou avec un large sourire.

**_ Tu n'avais pas mal au pied !?**

**_ Évidemment mais nous n'avons eu qu'une danse toi et moi et je ne veux pas de ça. Tu veux te souvenir d'avoir danser avec des parfaits inconnus au lieu de ta femme, Tachibana !?**

**_ …Pourquoi pas. Je ne faisais que te taquiner Gou, allons-y. Tu n'as qu'à laisser tes chaussures ici.** Sourit gentiment le brunet tout en prenant la main de la jeune femme.

**_ Ensuite je- …Oh regarde là-bas ! Ça ne serait pas ta cousine avec Momotarou !? On ne devrait pas les laisser ensemble, les connaissant ils vont créer une catastrophe.**

**_ Ne t'occupe pas d'eux pour le moment et laisse-les tranquille. Tu ne m'as pas demandé une danse !? Viens par-là, Gou.**

Attrapant la jeune violette par la taille et la serrant contre lui, les problèmes s'envolent rapidement.  
Heureuse de sentir les mains de son homme sur elle et de plonger dans ce regard auquel elle a confiance, Gou profite au maximum de sa journée.  
Aujourd'hui, elle est la femme la plus heureuse qui puisse exister ! …Elle est incroyablement heureuse, ça elle peut le certifier.

**_ Tu sais Makoto, je t'aime vraiment alors prend bien soin de moi, d'accord**. Les déclarations improvisées, elle en a l'habitude et si elle est toujours gênée après avoir prononcés ses mots, elle ne les retirerait pour rien au monde.

**_ Ne t'en fait pas, je ferais tout mon possible. …Je t'aime aussi Gou.**

**.**

**_ Un problème Gou !?**

**_ Non, c'est juste que…, j'aurais aimé que papa soit là.**

**_ Il était présent ici et je suis sûre qu'il est fier de toi ma chérie. Tiens met ça sur tes épaules, tu vas attraper froid.** Souriant à sa fille, la matriarche Matsuoka comprend parfaitement les mots dits.

**_ 'Man, Kou, vous attendez quoi là !?**

**_ Ah mon chéri, on attend seulement que Makoto arrive avec la voiture. Ta sœur ne peut pas marcher jusqu'au parking comme ça, non. **

**_ Mh. Vous partez quand !?** Demande alors Rin à sa sœur.

**_ Demain matin à la première heure, enfin dans quelques heures maintenant. Ça me fait penser, est-ce que tu pourrais apporter tous les cadeaux chez nous et les ranger là où tu trouveras de la place !?**

**_ Ok, comptes-tu sur moi. …Ton carrosse est avancé, faite attention en rentrant.**

**_ T'inquiète pas, Oni-chan. Rentrez bien vous aussi. Maman, on se revoit très bientôt. **

Grimpant dans la voiture tandis que Makoto salut sa belle-mère et Rin, des sourires continuent de se montrer ici et là.  
Puis, une fois le véhicule disparu, le violet propose à sa mère de la raccompagner alors que derrière eux un rouge se montre –_ainsi que les derniers rescapés d'une nuit mouvementée_-.  
Des dernières paroles se montrent, de dernières propositions de verres également puis tranquillement, la nuit s'arrête et laisse place à une nouvelle journée !

**[…]**

* * *

**Terminé.**

J'ai longuement hésité sur ce chapitre. Je ne savais pas très bien comment le faire, n'y si je devais le séparer ou non et finalement, j'ai fais ça là, au-dessus qui me plait plutôt bien -_enlever le "plutôt"_\- et j'espère que vous aimerez également.  
Par contre si quelque chose manque ou si quelque chose n'est pas là mais que vous auriez aimé lire, dite-le moi. Je peux facilement revenir dessus et en parler.

Sur ceux, je vous souhaite un bon week-end et à bientôt !

**L.**


	32. 32: Ennui et révélation

**Bonjour !**

J'ai mis du temps à poster aujourd'hui et tout ça pour une raison très simple..., parce que je ne l'avais tout simplement pas terminé. C'est évident, non!? Non..., bon ben je n'ai rien dit alors.

Que dire, je ne m'en rappelle absolument pas... j'ai une mémoire épouvantable, c'est chiant! Ah si, je suis contente que vous ayez aimé le chapitre "mariage" j'étais vraiment stressé pour celui-ci. Pour ce chapitre ci que dire..., ah pas de dispute !

**Rating**: K+

**Pairing**: AoIku - MikoRin - SouHaru - MinaToru

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

_Pomme_: Je vais te répondre ici parce que..., eh bien parce que j'ai envie j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas! Alors, comment j'aurais pu me passer des tête à tête Seijuurou/Sousuke!? Enfin bon, au départ je ne devais pas mais bon..., ensuite j'ai pas su résister mais comme ça rendait bien, j'ai laissé ! Pour Nagisa et Rei, tout dépendra de mon humeur et de mes envies -et je te préviens, je suis lunatique lol-.  
Je te comprends pour Momo, c'est vrai que je l'ai légèrement fait souffrir mais bon, c'était pour son bien non maintenant qu'il a trouvé Kisumi! Je t'embrasse pis continue d'aimer et de soutenir ce couple ^-^

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

**Ennui et révélation.  
**

* * *

**_ CAPITAINE ! **

**_ Calme-toi, Momo. **

**_ Mais capitaine, on a gagné ! On est la meilleure université, on a même réussit à détrôner l'université K alors qu'elle était réputée invincible jusqu'à lors et tout ça, c'est grâce à toi ! Tu crois qu'on va être accueillit comme des rois !?** **Qu'on va recevoir des cadeaux de la part des filles ou des trucs du genre !?** N'en finissant plu de parler, Momotarou est heureux d'avoir gagné et sa course et la coupe nationale.

**_ Aucune idée. Et c'est l'équipe entière qui a gagné, ce n'est pas grâce à moi. …Maintenant termine de te changer.**

**_ Oui, oui. N'empêche que si tu n'avais pas été notre capitaine, on ne serait peut-être pas là aujourd'hui.** Boude le rouquin en passant son sweat de couleur bleu nuit.

**_ Il n'a pas tort capitaine, tu as réussi à nous motiver jusqu'à la fin.** Plusieurs autres personnes approuvent les dire de ce brunet venu soutenir l'orangé et voyant cela, Ikuya consent à ne pas répondre et à –en quelques sortes, approuver.

**_ Dans ce cas si vous êtes tous d'accord, venez donc m'offrir un verre pour fêter notre victoire. Mais quoiqu'il se passe, je suis fier de vous.**

Sortant des vestiaires et croisant les dernières équipes encore présentent dans les couloirs du stade, l'équipe de Kirishima Ikuya disparait vers l'extérieur avec leurs sacs de sport à la main.  
De là, certains se font rejoindre par des amis venus les encourager –_Momo ne fait pas exception en se précipitant vers son frère, Rin et Kisumi- _et regardant tous ses coéquipiers, une sorte de nostalgie gagne le capitaine.  
C'était sa dernière année, sa dernière course aussi surement et il ne s'était jamais autant amusé qu'aujourd'hui.  
Passant une main dans ses cheveux de jais, il mord un instant sa lèvre et quand son nom se fait réentendre, il saisit légèrement. …Cette ambiance –_tout ça_-, ça va lui manquer.

**_ On vous suit, capitaine ! On va fêter toute la nuit.** Affirme un doré –_du nom de Sato_\- tout en agrippant les épaules du noiraud.

**_ Dans ce cas, allons-y. Oh et dite à vos copines que vous n'êtes pas prêt de rentrer. …_Momo, tu ne veux pas dire « au revoir » au rosé là-bas, c'est pas dit que tu le revois un jour._** Murmure le capitaine à l'oreille du rouquin revenu et légèrement rougissant.

**_ Non, ça ira capitaine. Et arrêtez d'insinuer des choses**. Se défend Momotarou en repoussant Ikuya loin de lui –_du moins, il essaie_-.

**_ Mais oui, mais oui, quand tu admettras sans problème. Maintenant on va se souler et j'te ramènerais s'il le faut.**

**_ Je…, je n'ai pas l'intention de me souler, capitaine pis est-ce très recommander alors qu'on a cours le lendemain !?**

**_ La plupart d'entre nous, commençons l'après-midi. …Espère pour toi que tu vas tenir le coup ! **Soupire d'une voix et d'un sourire étrange Ikuya à l'adresse de son cadet.

**.**

**_ Dit Rin, c'est bien la première fois qu'Haruka accepte de rester avec nous après son travail !? **Demande le rosé en souriant.

**_ Surement oui.** …Avoue, le questionné sans envie.

**_ Dit aussi que je t'embête. T'es vraiment un asocial Rin-Rin.**

**_ Non simplement avec toi. Haru dit qu'il arrête de m'emmerder sinon j'vais le trucider sur place.** D'un regard noir, le Matsuoka est prêt à mettre sa menace à exécution mais Haruka –_lui_\- agit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

**_ Hé Haru-chan, tu pourrais au moins me défendre ! Sousuke, dit quelque chose toi, pourquoi tu laisses Rin me traiter comme ça !?**

**_ Pourquoi !? Peut-être parce que tu parles vraiment trop Kisumi. **

**_Allez Rin, dis-moi que tu vas m'épargner. Tu ne veux pas rendre triste Momo-chan, n'est-ce pas !?**

**_ J'le débarrasser de toi, j'vois pas où est le mal là-dedans. Il me remerciera même, j'en suis sûr.** Raille le violet non sans sourire méchamment.

**_ T'as vraiment pas de cœur ! Moi qui veux d'aider à t'ouvrir aux autres à chaque fois, tu me remercies comme ça. T'es vraiment quelqu'un sans scrupule. **

**_ Mais ferme-là, bon sang ! Tu sais pas t'arrêter de parler deux minutes ou quoi ! Boit et ferme-là !** Menace Rin tout en attrapant la tête du Shigino pour le pencher vers son verre.

Là, dans la boutique du Nanase –_maintenant fermé depuis une bonne heure_-, tout ce petit monde s'amuse ou plutôt se chamaille. Ça faisait un bout de temps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés ainsi et si l'agitation continue de se faire, un rouge réapparait après avoir rangé son téléphone.  
Personne ne sait qui était son interlocuteur et s'il sourit de voir son petit-ami aussi agité, il le fait également saisir.

**_ Matsuoka, ne lui fait pas trop mal non plus. …Faut que tu gardes ton ami en vie.** Prononçant ses mots avec facilité, Seijuurou aime bien –_parfois_\- appeler son cadet par son nom, pourquoi !? Pour aucunes raisons, parce que ça lui rappel leur première année de lycée.

**_ Il me cherche depuis tout à l'heure.** Relâchant sa proie et posant son front sur l'épaule du Mikoshiba une fois celui-ci assis, rapidement Rin se fait plus calme et plu-

_**_ Il est drôlement docile quand Mikoshiba est là, tu trouves pas Sou-chan**__**!? **_Murmure Kisumi à l'oreille de son ami.

_**_ Mh.**_ Le Yamazaki consent inévitablement en voyant les faits même si cela le dérange puis apercevant la main hésitante d'Haruka, il attrape celle-ci et la porte à ses lèvres une seconde ou deux.

**_ Rah, vous me donnez trop envie ! Arrêtez de vous tripotez et concentrez-vous sur moi, je suis en manque d'attention là !** S'époumone, le rose.

**_ Tu vois, depuis tout à l'heure il est comme ça, j'vais l'achever cet abruti. Sinon, avec qui tu parlais !?** Demande Rin à l'adresse du rouge.

**_ C'est vrai ça, avec qui parlais-tu, Mikoshiba-kun !?** Renchérit le Yamazaki non sans porter un sourire supérieur.

**_ Avec ma sœur, ça te vas comme ça Yamazaki-kun !?**

**_ Oh, je pensais qu'il n'y avait pas de couverture réseau là où elle se rendait !?** Marmonne Rin pour lui-même mais où toute l'assemblée l'entend –_ce qui met mal à l'aise le carmin_-.

**_ Eh bien apparemment…, elle a trouvait. **

Pas vraiment convaincu des mots du rouge, le Matsuoka ne réplique pourtant rien et laisse passer. Si l'autre ne veut rien lui dire de plus alors ok mais, il pourrait aussi lui dire que cela ne le regarde pas et tout serait plus clair.  
Quoique cela l'emmerderait encore plus –_ou pas_-, il ne sait pas mais il n'aime pas « ne pas savoir ».  
Gardant son front sur l'épaule du vermeil, une autre conversation s'en vient et si plusieurs piques sont encore et toujours lancés entre un rouge et un brunet, Kisumi –_lui_\- continue de se plaindre de ce manque d'attention.  
Lui aussi aimerait être câliné et chouchouté mais son petit-ami n'est pas là, non son petit-ami à lui s'amuse avec d'autres et boit surement plus que de raison ! …C'est injuste.

**.**

Il a mal à la tête –_tellement mal_-.  
Soupirant et changeant de place sur cet oreiller bien accueillant, Momotarou ne fait que gémir encore et encore. Il n'a pas envie de se lever et en même temps, il s'en croit obligé.  
Hier soir, il est rentré tard et si son capitaine l'a invité pour la nuit, il sait également qu'il doit se préparer pour les cours –_même s'ils commencent dans quelques heures encore_-.  
Frottant ses paupières et baillant une nouvelle fois, il essaie de s'assoir sur ce lit confortable et examinant la pièce, il essaie de réveiller ses muscles endoloris.  
La petite soirée avec ces coéquipiers était vraiment prenante et bonne. Tous se sont amusés, il en est sûr même les plus sérieux d'entre eux !

Éloignant la couette de son corps et faisant ses premiers pas, il s'approche de la fenêtre pour apercevoir le paysage puis cherchant du regard ses vêtements qui ont presque tous désertés son corps, il les retrouve sans mal.  
Les enfilant pour éviter de déambuler presque nu dans l'appartement de son ainé, il ouvre la porte qui donne sur un couloir et si le calme vient à son oreille durant quelques secondes, rapidement celui-ci est remplacé par une voix… ou deux lui semble-t-il.  
Il reconnait celle de son capitaine mais l'autre est difficilement identifiable alors, peut-il se montrer ou non !? …Surement, son ainé lui aurait dit s'il allait déranger et ne l'aurait certainement pas invité hier soir à rester.

_**_ Tu pourrais aussi te taire et me laisser faire. **_

Entendant la voix lointaine du noiraud, Momotarou se décide à faire les quelques mètres qui le séparent de lui et se décoiffant une dernière fois à l'aide de ses mains, il reste un instant interdit.  
Là, dans le salon, son capitaine n'est pas seul et…, comment dire, pas vraiment habillé non plus –_ou si_-, argh, il ne sait pas bien.  
Il a bien des vêtements mais pourquoi cette chemise est ouverte et pourquoi est-il à califourchon sur ce brun qu'il ne voit que de dos !?  
Ne sachant pas s'il doit retourner de là d'où il vient ou faire acte de présence, l'orangé reste sur place et se fait remarquer.

**_ Oh Momotarou tu es réveillé, pas trop mal à la tête !?**

Voyant le regard d'Ikuya dirigé vers lui ainsi que ce sourire presque narquois, le Mikoshiba essaie de paraitre normal sans grand succès faut l'avouer.  
C'est la première fois qu'il voit son capitaine avec quelqu'un, avec…, comment dire !? Dans cette position !? Aussi détendu alors que leur place pourrait porter à confusion !?  
Mordant sa lèvre, le rouquin essaie de faire taire ses pensées et de répondre à l'ébène sans bégayer.

**_ Je…euh-. …ça va, merci capitaine.**

**_ Bien. Tu peux déjeuner si tu veux, j'ai tout mis sur la table. Tu as faim n'est-ce pas !?**

Acquiesçant alors qu'il n'est même pas sûr d'avoir faim, Momotarou ne comprend pas comment son capitaine peut avoir un ton si autoritaire alors qu'il ne donne jamais aucun ordre.  
Il est sûr que ces mots sont des ordres cachés alors que son ton pourrait facilement être qualifié d'avenant. …Pis rien que la question, c'est impossible de refuser dit comme ça, Momo en est certain.  
Faisant d'autres pas –_plus crispé_-, il se fait suivre d'une paire d'yeux verts moqueurs.

**_ Tu ne demandes pas qui est mon invité, Momotarou !?**

Toujours à califourchon sur ce brun, le capitaine du plus jeune se plait à « maltraiter » le roux dans un temps et à cajoler une nuque dans un autre.  
C'est vrai qu'il ne pensait pas voir Momo se réveiller maintenant mais, ce n'est pas bien grave si c'est lui. Le Minishiba n'est pas du genre à hurler sur les toits tout ce qu'il découvre.  
Relevant son regard à cette question et posant celui-ci sur l'homme assis négligemment sur le canapé, Momotarou croit le reconnaitre des minutes plus tard mais…, ça ne peut pas être, n'est-ce pas !?

**_ Je- …Désolé. Est-ce que je vous dérange !?**

**_ Non sinon je t'aurais déjà mis à la porte tu penses bien. **Souris Ikuya.

**_ Arrête de le maltraiter, s'il te plait. Je suis Aoi Daichi, on a déjà eu l'occasion de se rencontrer à plusieurs reprises. **

Comprenant les mots et n'ayant plus de doutes possibles, Momotarou acquiesce et prenant une gorgée du chocolat chaud à disposition, son esprit curieux revient au galop –_même si la gêne le gagne de plus en plus_-.

**_ En-enchanté Daichi-san, je… euh- ! Attendez, capitaine tu m'avais dit que tu ne connaissais personne dans cette équipe !**

**_ Ce n'était qu'un petit mensonge sans conséquence. Tu aimerais me demander autre chose, Momo-kun !?** Faisant rougir son cadet, Kirishima se décide enfin de descendre des cuisses de son petit-ami et à présent sur pied, il boutonne sa chemise immaculée –_ou presque_-.

**_ Hein ?! Ah non, rien du tout, vraiment. J'veux rien savoir.**

**_ Même pas pourquoi, j'étais sûr lui !? …Tu pourrais me croire si j'te disais qu'une poussière était tombée dans son œil et que je l'aidais à la retirer !?** Continuant de jouer avec le rouquin et gardant son sourire railleur, le capitaine se plait à s'amuser ainsi.

**_ Je…e- évidemment, oui !** Prononce vivement le Minishiba après hésitation et plusieurs rougissements.

**_ Momotarou, tu n'es pas si naïf n'est-ce pas !? Tu sais ce qu'on était occupé de faire, non !?**

**_ Iky' ça suffit maintenant arrête de le gêner.** **Désolé, Mikoshiba-kun.** S'exclame le brun tout en chiffonnant les mèches noires une fois arrivé à la hauteur de son amant.

**_ J'arrête mais c'est tellement tentant. Je reviens, je vais me mettre d'autres vêtements. Soit sage, Aoi-chin~.**

Le « -chin » est généralement prononcé par raillerie mais et aussi pour déstabiliser un peu plus le rouquin qui plonge littéralement dans son bol.  
Son capitaine est vraiment cruel avec lui, c'est ce que pense Momotarou et en même temps, s'il changeait, quelque chose manquerait à son personnage.  
Dans ses pensées et essayant de retirer le rouge de ses joues, une personne se pose face à lui –_près de cette table- _et relevant le regard, il tombe sur deux prunelles d'ors qui appartiennent à Daichi.

**_ Je suis désolé, Iky' aime taquiner les gens. **

**_ Ce…, ce n'est pas grave j'ai l'habitude. **

**_ Tant mieux. Lui et moi on se connait depuis qu'on est enfant et je suis désolé pour ce que tu as dû voir, tu ne devais certainement pas penser ça de lui.** Dit tranquillement le brunet non sans un léger sourire rassurant mais aussi presque embarrassé.

**_ Ah non, ça ne me dérange pas. Le capitaine ne parle jamais de sa vie privée alors ça m'a un peu surpris c'est vrai mais, c'est tout. …Je suis content de connaitre l'un des ami de mon capitaine !**

**_ Mh, d'accord. Il me parle très souvent de toi, Mikoshiba-kun.**

**_ C'est vrai !?** Heureux de cela, Momotarou sourit largement en apprenant cette nouvelle, pourquoi !? Peut-être parce qu'il est vraiment attaché à son capitaine et qu'il est enchanté d'être considéré comme un ami.

**_ Oui, il t'apprécie beaucoup.**

**_ Tant mieux ! Dit, pourquoi vous n'avez pas dit à moi et Shigino-san que vous vous connaissiez déjà !? **Questionne alors le rouquin maintenant plus à l'aise avec le basketteur.

**_ ça c'est un caprice d'Iky', il n'aime pas qu'on s'immisce dans sa vie alors qu'il n'a pas donné sa permission donc j'ai joué le jeu. **

**_ Vous avez terminé de parler de moi !?**

Revenant dans le salon avec un jeans foncé, une autre chemise blanche et une cravate noire à peine nouée, Kirishima se pose derrière Daichi et déposant ses avant-bras sur les épaules de celui-ci et glissant sa tête contre l'autre, un malin sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres –_encore_-.  
Un sourire sournois mais tout à fait charmant.  
Et voyant ce tableau se peintre devant ses yeux, Momotarou ne peut s'empêcher de penser que c'est deux-là vont bien ensemble. Ils sont « assorti » et vraiment beau.

**_ Capitaine, comptez sur moi pour garder le secret !**

**_ Ce n'est pas vraiment un secret mais, ça me va parfaitement. Maintenant termine ton repas, ensuite nous partirons pour la fac. …Tu n'as pas oublié que j'ai demandé à l'équipe de se rassembler à l'heure du midi n'est-ce pas !? **

**_ N-non ! Je me dépêche.** Affirme le plus jeune tout en attrapant un croissant.

Voyant cela, rien n'est rajouté et s'éloignant légèrement du brun pour le fixer, Ikuya se permet d'emprunter les lèvres de son petit-ami pour un baiser légèrement osé.  
Voyant son cadet rougir fortement, le noiraud n'en demande pas plus et s'éloignant après ça, on pourrait presque l'entendre siffloter tant il parait heureux de son petit tour.  
Très sincèrement, en se levant ce matin Momotarou Mikoshiba pensait se faire taquiner mais pas de la sorte. …Et puis dans un coin de sa tête, il envie les deux et aimerait être aussi à l'aise avec Kisumi.

**.**

De retour en ville et dans cet appartement qu'il ne connait pas, Minami Kazuki scrute les lieux pour la première fois.  
Tout est nouveau, la vue est nouvelle, les objets sont nouveaux et il se sent désorienté.  
Déposant ses affaires sur le bas de la porte et retirant ses chaussures, il marche lentement pour arriver dans le salon parfaitement décoré et aménagé.  
Les couleurs sont vives –_comme il aime_-, la déco accroché aux murs lui plait et continuant son ascension, il visite ainsi, cuisine, chambres, salle d'eau et toilette, buanderie et le second étage pour sa peinture. Tout y est, rien ne manque…, même le silence s'y trouve –_son manager le connait affreusement bien-._

Jouant avec les pinceaux qui se trouvent à l'étage et les différentes toiles vierges, il épie la vue et soupire légèrement.  
Sortant par la suite les clefs de son nouveau chez lui, il les garde dans sa paume et les fixe longuement. Sincèrement, il ne sait pas quoi faire ou comment le faire.  
Minami n'a pas envie d'être rejeté ou d'entendre des excuses qu'il a déjà pu entendre. Il ne veut pas voir ce blond s'éloigner s'il ose demander.  
Et puis que pourrait bien penser Toru de sa demande alors qu'il est l'instigateur de leur relation libre et sans attache. ….Ce n'est pas judicieux. Ce brunet est sûr qu'il ne devrait rien faire –_rien demander_-…, c'est compliqué.

**_ J'aurais jamais le courage de faire ça.**

Rangeant par la suite les deux petites clefs dans la poche arrière de son jeans, un soupir s'échappe de nouveau de ses lèvres et ramenant ses fesses jusqu'au canapé, il laisse son visage se poser sur le dossier et ferme les yeux.  
Il est fatigué –_son voyage a été long et ennuyeux_\- et là, il aimerait juste se reposer. Retirant donc son t-shirt et le jetant dans le panier à linge en passant par la salle d'eau, il retrouve l'une des chambres à sa disposition et se laisse tomber sur cette couette.

_**_ Allo !?**_

L'appareil à son oreille –_celui-ci vibré dans sa poche_\- mais n'entendant aucune voix à l'autre bout, Minami retente une approche.

_**_ Mi-Minacchi, c'est moi. **_

_**_ Je pensais que c'était un faux numéro, tu vas bien !?**_

_**_ Hn, oui. Je…, j'voulais savoir quand tu rentrais Uozumichi ne veut rien m'dire. J'te dérange pas, pas vrai !?**_ Demande Toru légèrement nerveux.

**__ Non. J'ai un appartement maintenant alors je ne rentrerais plus. Désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé plus tôt._ **

A l'autre bout du GSM plus un mot n'est dit, même la respiration n'est plus et Minami a peur d'avoir dit un truc qui ne fallait pas.  
Restant allongé sur ce lit bien accueillant, le brun fixe le plafond et attend la parole de ce doré qui se fait attendre.

_**_ Je… pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit !? Tu ne… …reviendras plus alors !?**_

_**_ Si de temps en temps. Dit Toru, ça te dirait de venir ici quand tu auras le temps !?**_

_**_ Oui ! Oui je veux venir… enfin, c'est d'accord.**_

_**_ Bien, je t'enverrais l'adresse par mail dans ce cas. Tu m'excuses je vais me reposer maintenant.**_ Demande gentiment Minami.

_**_ Aucun souci, tu dois être crevé si tu viens de rentrer et puis, mon service va reprendre. Minamicchi, je… rien oublie, envoie-moi vite cette adresse d'accord.**_

Répondant puis raccrochant après le doré, il jette un peu plus loin son cellulaire et fermant de nouveau les yeux, il se dit que peut-être…, il va devoir tenter.  
Il veut tenter même s'il risque d'être blessé. Enfin s'il se fait rejeté il pourra se noyer dans ses peintures et dans ses expositions.  
Ouais, il doit se préparer à prendre le large alors, ce n'est pas nécessaire de défaire ses bagages. Vraiment pas nécessaire… .

**.**

**_ Tiens, tu ne sors pas ce soir !?** S'interroge Toru tout en s'adressant au blondin face à lui occupé de déguster sa cuisine.

**_ Mh ?! …Non, pourquoi je devrais !?**

**_ Non, bien sûr que non c'est juste que… maintenant que tu es de nouveau en couple, j'pensais que tu serais moins souvent ici.**

**_ Ça ne change pas grand-chose tu sais et puis, on se voit durant la journée. Tu sais, Rei et moi on y va doucement pour le moment. On ne tient pas à faire les mêmes erreurs.**

**_ Nagisacchi, est-ce que je peux te poser une question !? **

D'un signe de tête le doré accepte et attendant la voix de l'autre, il se permet de continuer son assiette délicieuse devant lui et de se resservir.  
Voyant cela, un petit sourire se montre sur le visage d'Iwashimizu et se frottant légèrement le nez, il se lance.

**_ Est-ce que tu as l'intention de partir d'ici et de retrouver ton ancien appartement !?**

Un peu surpris des mots entendus, Nagisa relève la tête et terminant sa bouchée, il réfléchit.  
Partir d'ici !? Il ne sait pas, il se plait énormément à cet endroit et puis, il est entouré d'ami alors partir, n'est peut-être pas dans ses projets et puis…, non.  
Il partira seulement si ce blondin devant lui et Uozumi lui demandent. Là, il ne se sent absolument pas à quitter ce petit nid qu'il s'est créé.

**_ Si tu m'autorises à rester alors je prends. Comme je te l'ai dit avec Rei on a pris certaines décisions et je crois que notre relation ira nettement mieux si on avance petit pas par petit pas. Tu as envie que je parte, Toru-chan !?**

**_ Non, j'étais juste curieux. Je suis content de t'avoir ici au moins j'ai quelqu'un avec qui parler et m'amuser. …Tu as déjà rencontré la petite-amie d'Uozumicchi !? Moi oui et je crois qu'il va encore passer moins de temps ici.**

**_ Les premiers mois, on est toujours l'un sur l'autre. Oui et je la connais, c'est une ami de Gou-chan, on était au lycée ensemble mais j'ai rarement eu l'occasion de lui parler. **

**_ Eh bien, le monde est tout petit. …Tu sais si c'est quelqu'un de bien !?**

**_ Eh bien, d'après Gou-chan oui et puis, elle ne m'a jamais rien dit de mal sur elle au contraire donc, je crois que tu peux être heureux pour Uozumi. **

**_ Je le suis. …Je le suis ne t'en fait pas pour ça. **

Souriant l'un l'autre, le repas reprend dans la gaieté et les sourires.  
Nagisa complimente de nouveau le futur chef cuistot face à lui et si la conversation dérive sur un autre sujet, c'est sans doute pour le mieux.  
Ce soir les deux ont envies de se reposer l'esprit et de manger jusqu'à ne plus en pouvoir. Ils sont tous les deux du genre à ne pas vouloir être dérangé outre mesure ce soir et les deux se sont compris facilement.

**.**

Devant sa télévision et le repas terminé, il se pose devant sa console et joue une partie en ligne.  
Le casque audio sur la tête et la manette en main, il se détend de sa journée d'entrainement et d'ordres reçus.  
Tuant au fur et à mesure ces ennemis virtuels, Kisumi réfléchit et si son personnage meurt, il met un certain temps avant de le « ramener à la vie ».  
Puis un bruit le fait saisir, une saleté d'orage qui lui coupe toute communication avec le monde extérieur et sa télévision !  
Jurant quelque peu de cette foutue météo, il jette casque et manette loin de lui et soupirant, il laisse sa tête partir en arrière.

**_ Soirée ennuyeuse…~**

Attrapant sa canette entamée, il termine celle-ci puis frottant son visage de sa main une sonnerie le sort de sa rêverie.  
En réalité, il pensait simplement à son petit-ami. Il aurait aimé le voir ce soir mais malheureusement, on ne peut pas toujours avoir ce que l'on veut dans la vie.

_**_ Allo !?**_

_**_ J'avais peur que tu ne décrochais pas. **_

_**_ Pourquoi je ne l'aurais pas fait Daichi-kun !? Je suis toujours à ta disposition, tu le sais bien… .**_ Marmonne avec humour le rosé.

_**_ Ouais, c'est bien ce que je dis. Sinon, l'entrainement de demain et repoussé à 10 heures. Le coach m'a demandé de prévenir tout le monde.**_

_**_ Pourquoi ça !?**_

_**_ Il a rendez-vous avec certains de nos sponsors et comme on a un match qui rapproche, il préfère être présent durant nos entrainements. Donc n'arrive pas en retard demain avec l'excuse « je ne savais pas ».**_ Ordonne presque le brunet à l'autre bout du combiné.

_**_ Hai…~ **_

_**_ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas maintenant, Shigino !?**_

_**_ Rien, j'ai rien dit.**_ Bougonne légèrement Kisumi, légèrement irrité d'être si facilement démasqué.

_**_ Peut-être mais tu soupirs et je déteste ça. **_

_**_ Y'a rien, je m'ennuie seulement c'est interdit ! Bon sang, t'es chiant. Je raccroche.**_

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Maintenant c'est le cellulaire qui rejoint les accessoires de console et glissant un peu plus sur ce canapé, ses sourcils se froncent.  
Il n'a rien seulement, il a envie de voir Momotarou. Il adore être à ces côtés, le regarder et le faire sourire. Il aime ses discussions avec son cadet et par-dessus tout, il adore l'embrasser et le faire rougir.  
Bon sang, il donnerait tout pour le voir arriver maintenant et sonner à sa porte ! Ou alors lui rendre une petite visite nocturne dans les dortoirs !? Ah non, impossible.  
Sa soirée est nulle en plus d'avoir perdu l'électricité, il se retrouve seul avec un grand lit froid qui l'attend ! Ouais, rien n'est joyeux et il déteste les soirs plats et lents comme présentement !  
Se dirigeant donc vers sa douche, il se déshabille et ensuite, il ira passé une soirée trop reposante pour son propre bien.

**.**

Seijuurou voit bien qu'un truc cloche avec Rin.  
Il n'est pas comme d'habitude et les fois où il a tenté une conversation durant la soirée, celles-ci se sont soldées par des échecs cuisants.  
N'aimant pas cela et voulant comprendre les pensées de son violet, le Mikoshiba a commencé à parler et maintenant, ils se retrouvent là, dans le salon à se fixer l'un l'autre.

**_ Dis-moi à quoi tu penses. Comment veux-tu que je saches si tu ne me dis rien. …Dis-moi, Rin. Dis-moi à quoi tu penses.**

**_ Je me dis que si je ne fais rien, je vais te perdre. Je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme Rei et Nagisa, je veux pas non plus qu'un truc comme Haru et Sousuke se passent. …ça fait des semaines qu'on a rien fait toi et moi. Rien que tous les deux j'veux dire. Il y a toujours quelqu'un pour nous surveiller ou juste pour parler à notre place. …Des semaines que tu rentres en étant fatigués ou en me cachant des choses que tu ne veux pas m'dire. Pis-**

Des coups à la porte se font entendre et soupirant de ce fait, Rin chiffonne ses cheveux et s'en va ouvrir, sauf qu'il se fait retenir par une main.  
Seijuurou le tire en arrière et décidant d'éloigner les malvenus, il ouvre la planche de bois et demande à son visiteur de disparaitre. …Étonné de cela, Momotarou ne comprend pas mais voyant le visage sérieux de son frère, il accepte sans autre mot et lui souhaite une bonne soirée.

**_ Qui étais-ce !?**

**_ Personne. …Vient par ici, je dois te montrer quelque chose. **

Attrapant de nouveau le bras du mauve, Seijuurou entraine celui-ci dans une pièce qu'il ne visite pas beaucoup. …C'est une sorte de salle qui ne sert à rien. Il y a bien un bureau mais celui-ci est inutilisé depuis leur aménagement.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux me montrer ici, Sei' !? …La pièce est glauque, on devrait la condamner. **

Souriant légèrement des mots de Rin, il ne peut qu'acquiescer cette chose et attrapant plusieurs choses sur l'étagère –_un tas de papier conséquent rangé dans une boite_-, il demande au violet d'approcher.  
Éparpillant un peu le tout pour se retrouver lui-même dans toutes les feuilles, il trouve celle recherchée et prenant une profonde respiration, il fixe son fiancé d'un léger sourire inquiet.  
_-Sourire que Rin n'a vu que trop peu de fois-._

**_ Je savais pas comment faire. J'voulais quelque chose de bien pour toi, quelque chose à la hauteur et qui te ferait plaisir. Alors, j'ai cherché, j'ai fait plusieurs démarche, des recherches et des tas d'autres trucs et si tu le souhaites encore Rin, on… eumh…, on pourrait se marier le mois prochain. Je sais c'est court mais j'y travaille depuis longtemps.**

Essayant de comprendre les mots qui viennent d'être dit, Rin fronce les sourcils et épie ce rouge statique et dans l'attente.  
Les mots qu'il vient t'entendre sonne étrangement et le rende- …donne à son cœur des bonds irréguliers et pas mauvais du tout.

**_ Co-comment ça !?**

**_ Eh bien, quand j'ai su qu'il y avait un moyen légal pour que notre couple soit reconnu ici, je me suis dit que dans le même temps, on aurait pu se marier. A la mairie Shibuya, ils reconnaitront nos droits en tant que couple, ce n'est qu'un bout de papier à signer mais, ça serait déjà ça pis comme je n'voulais pas m'arrêter là, je… la Nouvelle-Zélande pourrait nous marier. **

**_ Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, Sei' !?** Avoue d'une voix inquiète Rin en essayant de comprendre la portée des mots de ce rouge.

Fixant incrédule le carmin qui essaie de ne pas se formaliser de cette question, commence à s'en vouloir. …Là, un tas de question lui vient et la première de toutes est celle-ci « Suis-je le seul à vouloir concrétiser notre relation !? ».  
Frottant ses mèches carmin pour se donner contenance, le Mikoshiba ne sait pas comment répondre à cette question. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait !? Là, étrangement, il ne sait plus bien.  
Puis relevant son regard, il s'en veut terriblement. Il vient de faire pleurer Rin, …encore une fois.

**_ Je suis désolé ! On ne fera rien, si tu ne veux pas. Ce n'est pas grave. Je peux tout annuler et-**

Des bras l'encerclent fortement et restant un instant coi, Seijuurou panique. Là, il ne comprend absolument pas ce violet qui maintenant se retrouve cacher contre son torse.

**_ N'annule rien. …Je… je suis content. Tellement, je-… évidemment que je veux être avec toi. **

**_ Vr-vraiment. **

Un soupir sort d'entre les lèvres du Mikoshiba et attrapant le visage de son cadet, il se permet de lui voler un baiser après avoir essuyé ces joues légèrement mouillées.  
Agrippant fermement Seijuurou, Rin sourit maintenant largement et lui agrippant la nuque en le remerciant d'une chose qu'il ne doit pas, il a le gout de l'embrasser encore et encore.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu- !? Alors tu as- !? Tu as préparé quoi exactement pour nous, Sei' !?**

**_ Viens, je vais te montrer. Ça fait quelques mois déjà et j'espère que ça te plaira.**

**[…]**

* * *

**Terminé.**

Avant toute chose, une petite précision sur l'un des personnages. Alors bon, si jamais l'envie vous prend de savoir comment j'imagine **Ikuya Kirishima** niveau physique, eh bien, c'est très simple. Rendez-vous à l'épisode 8 de Junjou Romantica S3 est allé à 6min50. C'est exactement comme ça que je l'imagine avec un sourire narquois et des yeux plus vert que bleu mais sinon tout pareil. Là, il s'appelle Shizushuiki (dans JR).

Sinon, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et que la suite vous plaira tout autant! Oui, Seijuurou a tout révélé et ce n'est pas à cause de Sousuke, hé hé!

A très vite !


	33. 33:Joie partagé

**Bonjour,**

Un peu de retard je le consent mais, je suis sur ce chapitre depuis des heures et des heures et enfin je le termine. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ou si..., j'avoue j'étais occupé d'écrire autre chose cette semaine pis, j'étais pas concentré puisque les cours ont repris mais, je tenais à le poster ce soir et j'ai réussi.  
Manque plus qu'il vous plaise et je serais comblé !

**Rating**: K+

**Pairing**: MikoRin - ReiGisa - MinaToru - KisuMomo - AoIku

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf _Daichi_ et _Kirishima_ qui au départ ne devait pas prendre autant d'ampleur, pardonnez-moi !

**Note:** Je crois que la fin de cette fiction approche les amis. Je ne saurais dire quand mais..., je le sens.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

_Reviews** : Pomme** _: Comme demandé, voici notre rendez-vous lol.  
Nagisa et Rei, je crois que tu les aimeras bien là même si... -ah ah, même si quoi?-, en ce qui concerne Momo, tu as tout à fait raison, je l'ai longtemps fait souffrir, je savais pas que c'était à ce point -ouais j'ai relu- mais, ça ne me déplait pas pis, grâce à ça y'a eu des petits coups de cœur pour le couple KisuMomo alors!  
Désolé pour Rin et Sei -moi-même à un moment je me suis faite peur tout seule en l'écrivant pour te dire pis, j'ai réussi à me rattraper-. C'est vrai pas une dispute sinon, tu crois que ça va fonctionner Minami et Toru !? La réponse, c'est juste en bas!  
Je t'embrasse pis, j'espère que ça te plaira encore. :3

* * *

**Joie partagé.**

* * *

Laissant le sommeil le fuir, Rin s'éveille doucement.  
Sa soirée –_extrêmement bonne_\- lui revient rapidement en mémoire et souriant niaisement –_ce dont il a horreur généralement-,_ il aperçoit dans ses bras le Mikoshiba encore parfaitement endormit.  
Cajolant ses longues mèches flamboyantes et étant rarement celui qui accueille le corps de l'autre, le Matsuoka aime particulièrement le fait de pouvoir l'étreindre.  
Continuant de jouer avec ces cheveux carmin, Rin se souvient de tout ce que l'autre lui a montré et de tout ce qui a été dit.  
Seijuurou n'a rien oublié, il a tout fait seul et même s'il aurait aimé organiser lui aussi, ce mauve est sûr qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire mieux.

Des billets d'avions ont été réservés, ainsi qu'un hôtel, un traiteur, le photographe et des tas de choses encore.  
Il a choisi la décoration des lieux, les personnes à invitées, l'heure, les lieux et des trucs dont il ne se rappelle même plus. Il a fait tout ça, après le travail –_quand il le soupçonné de choses idiotes_\- et prenant ces économies.  
Ce rouge s'est permit de lui cacher simplement pour lui en faire la surprise et très honnêtement, c'est la plus belle surprise qu'il ait eu !  
La plus grande aussi et celle qu'il ne détestera jamais –_lui qui est contre ce genre de chose_-.  
Continuant de sourire bêtement de si beau matin et serrant un peu plus fort son homme, Rin éveille l'autre sans savoir jusqu'à ce qu'une morsure se montre –_se fasse ressentir_-.

**_ …Tu es réveillé !? Pourquoi tu mords !?**

**_ Pourquoi tu souris de cette façon, en me serrant dans tes bras !?**

**_ Pour rien.** La justification du Matsuoka n'en n'est pas une mais, il ne lâche pas pour autant ce vermeil qui le scrute déjà taquin au réveil.

**_ Tu mens très mal, Rin. …Hé, où est-ce que tu vas !?** Demande alors Sei' qui s'appuie sur ses coudes pour pouvoir rattraper ce violet en fuite.

**_ Faire le petit-déjeuner, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas pris ensemble.**

**_ Mh mais avant ça, je veux un bisou. **

Se penchant pour accéder à la requête de son ainé, le mauve se fait rapidement plaquer à la couette et surplomber du Mikoshiba.  
Le baiser prend forme au travers des sourires et passant une main dans les mèches flammes de son compagnon, le ventre du violet se tord de bonheur et ne peut s'empêcher d'en demander plus de si beau matin.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Rin !? Tu ne voulais pas déjeuner !?** …Marmonne Seijuurou alors qu'il mord avec plus d'insistance cette épaule dénudée et appétissante.

**_ Si, si mais plus tard…, là je veux encore profiter de toi. C'est correct !?**

**_ Mh, de toute façon je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui.**

**.**

Seul face à cette fenêtre, le stresse monte et il n'est pas « bon ».  
Déjà parce qu'il n'est pas censé connaitre ce mot mais et aussi parce qu'il ne stresse pas facilement.  
Attendant qu'un interphone se mette à fonctionner, Minami fixe une nouvelle fois son trousseau de clefs posé non loin de là.  
Mordant sa lèvre et recoiffant ses mèches devenues rebelles, une sonnerie le surprend et son cellulaire se fait attraper.

_**_ Bonjour Kazuki-sensei, il faudrait que vous veniez. Une personne aimerait vous commander une peinture.**_

_**_ Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas se donner rendez-vous cet après-midi !?**_ Demande Minami à son manager.

_**_ C'est-à-dire que la cliente à un avion de prévu et c'est la seule occasion pour elle de vous rencontrer. Une voiture a été envoyé, vous devriez être là dans une demi-heure.**_

_**_ …J'ai compris.**_

Raccrochant et soupirant, il attrape sa veste et enfourne ses clefs dans sa poche arrière.  
Toru avait promis de passer ce matin et si ce brun sait que celui-ci tient toujours ces promesses, il va devoir lui dire de reporter sa visite.  
Jouant avec son GSM tandis qu'il prend l'ascenseur, il commence à taper un mail à l'adresse de ce blondinet. A l'intérieur de celui-ci, il s'excuse et l'invite ce soir si jamais son travail ne se finit pas trop tard puis sortant du bâtiment, il manque de percuter une toute petite personne qu'il connait bien.

**_ Oh Minamicchi ! Je cherchais justement où appuyer. …Tu…, tu vas quelque part !?**

Fixant ce blondinet toujours souriant, le brunet acquiesce les mots de celui-ci en s'excusant doucement.  
Excuse que le doré accepte d'un regard compréhensif mais et ne montrant surtout pas sa déception.

**_ Je t'envoyais justement un mail, je dois rencontrer une cliente. …Pourrais-tu venir ce soir !? **

**_ Oui mais ne te sent pas obliger de m'inviter, tu sais je comprends et pui-**

**_ J'insiste Toru, je dois te dire quelque chose. Je t'attendrais donc vient à n'importe quelle heure. Je vais devoir y aller maintenant.**

Hochant la tête, l'Iwashimizu ne sait pas vraiment quoi répondre.  
Quelque part, il croit être une sorte de poids pour ce brun qui avance toujours et puis cette phrase ne le rassure pas.  
Saluant d'une main Minami qui s'avance vers une voiture noire, Toru réfléchit et essaie de comprendre la prochaine discussion qu'ils pourront avoir.  
Mais quoi qu'il pense, quoi qu'il croit croire, ce « je dois te parler » semble mauvais, vraiment très mauvais pour lui et pour leur relation.  
Peut-être que maintenant qu'il a un réel appartement, il ne veut plus de lui ce qui serait…, compréhensible. Ce blond le pense. …De toute façon, dès le départ c'était voué à l'échec.

**.**

Frappant à la porte de son ainé, cet après-midi il la passe avec celui-ci.  
N'ayant pas cours et lui aucun entrainement, ils sont sûr de pouvoir profiter de leur journée ensemble et cela rend vraiment heureux Momotarou qui s'impatientait de revoir le rosé.  
Souriant à cette planche de bois maintenant ouverte, il se fait accueillir par son petit-ami et s'il espérait recevoir un baiser –_long et plaisant_\- rien ne vient. …Absolument rien.

**_ Momo-chan, il y a un petit imprévu.**

Faisant entrer le rouquin à l'intérieur, ledit « Momo-chan » aperçoit vite l'imprévu dans le salon du rosé, le seul problème c'est qu'il ne connait pas du tout cette personne.  
Intimidé par un truc qu'il ignore, il fait ses premiers pas dans le salon et quand l'intrus le remarque, il sourit largement pour saluer poliment.

**_ Hayato, c'est Momo-chan on avait prévu de passer la journée ensemble. Momo c'est mon petit-frère.** Faisant grossièrement les présentations, Kisumi examine la situation –situation qu'il n'a pas souhaitée-.

**_ Enchanté, Aniki il peut rester avec nous ça me dérange pas. C'est ton vrai prénom, Momo !? **Questionne alors le cadet des Shigino intrigué par ce diminutif.

**_ Ah non, je m'appelle Momotarou Mikoshiba. J'ai bientôt 23 ans et je suis à l'université T. Shigino-san, je peux repasser une autrefois, vous devez certainement fai-**

**_ Si 'Yato me dit que tu peux rester y'a pas de raison que tu te sauves.** Ordonne silencieusement Kisumi dans un léger sourire autoritaire.

Acquiesçant les mots du rose, Momotarou prend place dans le fauteuil à ses côtés et scrutant un peu plus longuement cet autre rosé, il trouve une ressemblance évidente entre les deux frères –_sauf peut-être les yeux qu'Hayato à bleu et Kisumi parme-._  
De son côté, le mini-Shigino observe le nouvel arrivant et si très souvent sa timidité prend le dessus, il ne croit pas être victime d'elle aujourd'hui –_du moins en apparence_-.

**_ Vous aviez prévu de faire quelque chose en particulier, toi et mon frère !?**

**_ Ah euh…, non. Rien de vraiment important.**

Marmonnant un « d'accord » les deux plus jeunes semblent gênés tandis que Kisumi revient et examine les deux têtes mignonnes.  
S'appuyant sur le canapé et derrière son frère, il ébouriffe les cheveux de celui-ci et propose de décamper, ce qui surprend Momo qui ne comprend pas.

**_ Il veut visiter différentes universités pour l'année prochaine, on y va !?**

Attrapant sa veste tandis que le Minishiba revient sur ses pieds, il attend les deux frères à la sortie et continue de scruter –_de penser_-.  
Lui –_très honnêtement_-, il était sûr d'être dans les bras de son rosé durant des heures mais, il est forcé de constater que ses plans tombent à l'eau et qu'il devra partager Kisumi avec cet autre rose.  
Suivant peu de temps après les deux frères, il se rend compte aussi qu'il n'a pas été présenté correctement, cela veut donc dire qu'il doit être un simple ami pour Kisumi –_ce qui est très compréhensible d'après les songes de Momo- _alors ne se vexant pas pour si peu…, il se dit qu'une journée entre ami ne peut pas être mauvaise.

**_ Allons d'abord à mon université. Que veux-tu étudier l'année prochaine Hayato-kun !?**

**_ Je crois que j'aimerais assez étudier la biologie.** Bredouille le cadet peu sûr de lui-même.

**_ Parfait. Si tu ne trouves pas ton bonheur chez moi alors nous irons à celle de Nagisacchi y'a un département des sciences énormes là-bas ! Shigino-san, ne traine pas !**

Marmonnant qu'il ne traine pas, Kisumi semble légèrement vexé même s'il ne veut pas le dire. C'est seulement injuste d'entendre le prénom de son frère dans la bouche de Momo ainsi que celui de ce blond alors que lui est traité de « Shigino-san ».  
Surtout que son prénom est tout à fait délicieux dans la bouche de ce rouquin puisque la seule fois où il l'a prononcé il a cru entendre « Kiss me » au lieu de KI-SU-MI. Se secouant ses méninges pour ne pas y repenser, il revient vers ses cadets -attrape quelques mèches rousses au passage- et... il aurait adoré profiter de cet orangé. …Tellement.

**.**

Poussant la porte de la pâtisserie d'Haruka, Rin laisse un large sourire trainer sur son visage et cela semble un peu effrayer le propriétaire des lieux –_pas que Rin soit effrayant, ce n'est pas ça, seulement ça ne pressage jamais rien de bon en général_-.  
Attrapant derrière lui la main du Mikoshiba –_qu'il a réussi à trainer jusqu'ici_-, le Matsuoka s'installe sur le premier tabouret venu et invitant le rouge à faire de même, Haruka les salut.

**_ Haruka, tu ne t'occupes de personne là, pas vrai !?**

**_ Oui Rin, c'est exact.**

**_ Parfait alors f- Oh Sousuke, tu es là toi aussi !? Tu ne travailles pas !? **

Sortant de l'arrière-boutique, le brunet fait le tour du comptoir et fusillant du regard le rouge tandis qu'il sourit à son meilleur ami, l'ambiance parait changer.  
Enfin, le mauve ne remarque rien et écoute son cœur tambouriner un peu plus fort de ce qu'il s'apprête à dévoiler.

**_ …Je reprends dans une heure. Pourquoi t'es ici avec l'autre, t'aurais pu venir seul.** Blablate le brun non sans jeter un coup d'œil au carmin.

**_ Sousuke tais-toi et écoute plutôt. Haru, si tu n'as rien de prévu le 23 août alors je t'invite à mon mariage ! Sei' m'a…- il a tout organisé, quand moi je me plaignais lui étais occupé de faire ça et j'espère que tu pourras venir.**

Fixant ce violet, Seijuurou ne pensait pas être là pour ça puis quand des paires d'yeux le fixent, il sait alors qu'il a bien entendu.  
Enfin bon, la seule chose qui lui importe c'est que Rin semble heureux de le dire et ça lui suffit.

**_ Quand est-ce qu'il te l'a dit !?**

**_ Hier soir. …Oh et il m'a dit que tu l'avais un peu aidé ce que je n'ai pas cru alors je voudrais savoir si c'est vrai ou non !? **Demande Rin au Yamazaki.

**_ Ouais, je suis trop bon. …Est-ce que ça te convient, _j'veux dire être avec lui !?_** Murmure Sousuke à l'oreille du mauve pour ne pas être entendu.

**_ Oui ! C'est la seule chose que je veux. …Haru, ça va tu as l'air étrange !?** Questionne le Matsuoka à l'encontre de son second meilleur ami.

**_ Ça va, un peu surpris. Je serais ravi d'être là, Rin. Seijuurou continue de le rendre heureux. **

Souriant des mots entendus et prenant cette responsabilité, le Mikoshiba consent.  
Rin donne tous les détails possibles à son ami d'enfance et si Sousuke essaie de trouver quelque chose à redire –_comme la première fois_-, il ne trouve pas.  
Il est dans l'obligation de constater que ce rouge connait parfaitement le Matsuoka et qu'il ne pourrait pas être plus heureux.

**.**

L'un en face de l'autre, l'un écrit les dernières phrases de son mémoire tandis que l'autre observe et termine de lire son manga.  
Quand les deux heures s'achèveront, ce blondinet pourra sortir de cette bibliothèque tandis que le brunet devra fermer ses livres pour le reste de la journée.  
Les minutes s'égrainent –_le temps passe toujours trop vite pour ceux qui aiment ou trop lentement pour ceux qui s'ennuient_\- et quand les 19 heures sonnent, un large sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de Nagisa.  
Les deux ont instaurés des règles. Ils ne savent pas encore s'ils vont s'y tenir mais le temps que ça fonctionne, ils en profitent.

**_ On doit y aller, Rei-chan. **

**_ Je sais, je termine cette phrase et je range mes affaires.** Notant les derniers mots de la journée, le bleuté ferme par la suite son cahier.

**_ J'aimerais prendre un truc à manger.**

**_ Ok, tu viens bien m'aider à prendre ces livres s'il te plait !?**

Obéissant et attrapant tous les bouquins éparpillés, Nagisa aide joyeusement le Ryugazaki, enfin tout ça n'est qu'un prétexte.  
En réalité, Rei aimerait poser une autre question à ce doré, il est plus hésitant qu'autrefois. Encore plus incertain qu'à ses années de lycée mais, il doit quand même oser. Il doit oser s'il veut avancer au même rythme que ce blondinet pour lequel il ferait tout.  
Alors quand ils s'échappent de la bibliothèque pour se diriger vers une petite boutique de pain melon -_entre autre_-, il propose une chose qu'il aimerait bien.

**_ Tu veux bien m'accompagner jusqu'à l'appartement ? On pourrait diner ensemble et regarder un film.**

Levant ses yeux vers le bleuté, un sourire se dessine petit à petit sur le visage de Nagisa.  
Il n'a rien de prévu en soirée et puis, Toru et Uozumi ne sont pas là alors…, il peut bien accepter de passer un peu de temps avec son petit-ami, n'est-ce pas !?  
Évidemment qu'il peut puisque le simple fait d'appeler Rei de cette façon –_de nouveau_\- le rend heureux.

**_ D'accord ! On achètera des plats sur le chemin du retour. Rei ?!**

**_ Mh ?!**

**_ Rien, je…- …oublie.**

Gêné de ses mots qui ne veulent pas sortir, le Hazuki compense peu de temps après par un baiser qu'il vole des lèvres de Rei.  
Tirant sur ce t-shirt pour que ce bleuté soit à la hauteur, le blondinet embrasse tendrement Rei et montrant ce qu'il veut –_ce qu'il ressent_\- à travers celui-ci, il espère que son compagnon comprend.  
Comprend à quel point il tient à lui et à quel point il veut que ça fonctionne entre eux –_encore, toujours…, à chaque instant_-.

**.**

Ils ont couru toute la journée dans cette ville et si Kisumi s'épuise de ces deux cadets, il est aussi irrité de ne pas avoir pu toucher son rouquin qui préfère papoter avec son frère semble-t-il.  
Tout trois arrivant de nouveau à l'appartement de Kisumi, Momo a été invité à diner avec eux et s'il a gentiment refusé –_ne voulant pas déranger les deux frères_-, il a également accepté parce qu'il a eu peur de blessé Kisumi en déclinant son invitation.  
Se déchaussant et envahissant de nouveau les lieux, Momotarou s'en va à la cuisine déposer leur diner tandis qu'Hayato se dirige vers le canapé pour s'y poser et se relaxer –_s'allongeant de tout son long_-.  
Constatant les faits, Kisumi réfléchit rapidement et laissant ses pas le guider, il fait saisir Momo en le capturant et en le plaquant contre son torse.

**_ Shigino-san, qu'est-ce que tu fais !?** Marmonne l'orangé à voix basse pour ne pas être entendu.

Enfouissant son visage dans le cou du Minishiba, Kisumi se ressource de cette odeur familière et se permet même de mordre cette peau savoureuse et quémandeuse.  
Resserrant un peu plus sa prise sur le rouquin, les cheveux roses chatouillent le visage de Momotarou tandis que celui-ci essaie bel et bien de s'échapper.

**_ J'ai besoin de te toucher et de t'embrasser, j'peux plus me retenir.**

**_ Shi-Shigino-san, ton frère est là~**

N'écoutant pas les râles de Momotarou et lui faisant faire un demi-tour, il continue d'accrocher son cadet jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse le plaquer à une porte –_porte qui sépare la cuisine d'un couloir_-.  
Après cela, il dévore les lèvres délicieuses de Momo et n'écoutant que son désir, Kisumi savoure et mord cette langue qu'il a réussi à capturer rapidement.  
Le baiser se fait gourmand et pressé. Accrochant le chandail de son ainé, le Minishiba essaie bien de le repousser mais ça serait mentir que de dire qu'il n'a pas envie de cela, lui aussi.  
_-Toute la journée, il a attendu un moment comme celui-ci-._

**_ T'imagine pas comme je me suis retenu mais…, j'veux pas influencer mon frère, tu comprends.**

Certainement qu'il comprend et puis, il s'en fiche à dire vrai. Là, Momotarou se sent bien avec son visage dans les mains de son petit-ami et avec ce corps contre le sien.  
Laissant son ventre se tordre de plaisir, Kisumi ne lutte pas pour reprendre un baiser à son adorable cadet mais, quand du bruit se fait entendre de l'autre côté –_la voix de l'autre rosé_-, le rouquin se reprend et repousse –_ou essaie_\- le Shigino.

**_ Hayato-kun a besoin de toi.**

**_ Mh, il ne m'a pas appelé pis pourquoi tu l'appelles par son prénom et pas moi !?** Boude Shigino en restant collé à son cadet.

**_ Je ne peux pas vous appeler tous les deux Shigino, ça serait trop étrange. **

Pis c'est beaucoup trop embarrassant pour le plus jeune d'appeler Kisumi par son prénom. Quand il fait ça, ça lui procure un drôle d'effet, une boule se forme au niveau de son ventre et son cœur s'emballe.  
Continuant d'éloigner ce rose et mordant sa lèvre pour ne pas avoir l'envie de recommencer, Momotarou aperçoit rapidement le jeune Shigino bouger et pour ne pas être surpris, il se dérobe aux mains de Kisumi.

**_ Aniki, vous avez besoin de moi !?**

**_ Non. Le diner sera bientôt prêt.** Marmonne Kisumi toujours aussi boudeur.

**_ Momotarou-kun, tu veux bien me parler encore de ton université s'il te plait !? **

**_ Évidemment. **

Il n'y a pas de « évidemment » pour Kisumi et il espère énormément que son petit-frère choisira une autre université que celle de son copain, pourquoi !?  
Parce qu'il ne veut pas être dans l'obligation de partager son Momotarou. Momotarou qui adore se faire de nouveau ami et prendre soin des autres.

**_ Vous n'avez qu'à rester ici pour faire ça, vous me tiendrait compagnie comme ça. **Marmonne une dernière fois Kisumi avant de mettre les plats au four et de ronchonner seul pour une histoire de jalousie stupide.

**.**

Arrivé depuis près de 10 minutes, Toru Iwashimizu vient de terminer la visite de l'appartement de son ami et il le trouve magnifique.  
Ils n'ont parlé de rien, Minami n'a fait que commenter les différentes pièces et à plus de 23 heures, les deux ont déjà diné chacun de leur côté.

**_ On redescend au salon, tu veux bien !?** Demande le brun en laissant trainer son regard derrière.

**_ Hn, j'arrive. …Ta pièce pour peintre est dix fois plus grande ici qu'à l'appartement. **

**_ C'est vrai. **

Rejoignant par la suite le lieu de vie, le silence est étrange entre les deux. Généralement, Toru aurait déjà sauté sur son ainé pour l'embrasser et d'autres choses encore mais ce soir il n'ose pas…, tandis que Minami lui, ne fait que jouer avec un objet qui se trouve dans sa poche.  
Peut-être que les deux sont mal à l'aise, peut-être qu'ils ne savent pas comment faire l'un et l'autre et peut-être aussi que Toru connait déjà les prochains mots du brun.  
Mais ce blond ne veut pas, il ne veut pas être éloigné de Minami.

**_ Tu…, ce matin tu as dit que tu voulais me parler de quelque chose, tu te souviens !?**

**_ Oui, je m'en rappelle.**

Plus nerveux qu'à l'ordinaire, le Kazuki n'a pas l'habitude ce sentiment étrange. Il ne connait pas ce genre de ressenti généralement donc, il ne sait pas comment calmer sa nervosité.  
Par contre, il sait ce que c'est que d'être repoussé à cause d'un désir, d'une envie ou d'une demande et il s'est promis de ne plus jamais être égoïste.  
De ne plus jamais s'attacher à qui que ce soit de peur d'avoir mal même s'il est forcé de constaté que cette situation l'angoisse et que quoi qu'il se passe, il aura mal de la réponse du blondinet.

**_ Tu veux bien me dire !? Parce que j'y ai pensé toute la journée et…, j'espère juste que ce n'est pas pour me dire que tu ne veux plus me voir.**

C'était dit. Le blond avait réussi à parler correctement et à rapporter ce qu'il pensait tout bas.  
Jouant avec ses doigts et fixant le sol, il ne voit pas la réaction de son vis-à-vis. Minami est surpris et étrangement moins nerveux.  
Cette simple phrase a réussi à le rassurer et lui dit que peut-être ce soir, il peut devenir égoïste sans avoir mal.

**_ Pourquoi ne voudrais-je plus te voir !?**

**_ Je ne sais pas, parce que tu as déménagé sans me le dire. Parce que tu restes toujours éloigné des autres… …de moi.**

**_ Tu sais Toru, …tu es le seul à être resté à mes côtés sans que je ne demande rien.** Se confie le brun dans un ton léger et étrangement serein.

**_ C'est parce que- …c'est parce que- … …c'est parce que je suis amoureux de toi, Minamicchi.**

Rouge de la tête au pied et cachant son visage de ses mains, Toru ne peut plus faire face à son ainé. Hors de question, maintenant c'est sûr il va se faire jeter. …Et dire qu'il avait réussi à garder ces sentiments pendant près de deux ans… .  
Plus surpris qu'autre chose, le brun ne s'attendait pas à cette révélation qui le rassure et qui le rend curieusement heureux. …Ouais, il est heureux d'entendre ce genre de chose de la bouche de ce doré.

**_ Toru…, Toru ne te cache pas.** Posant sa main sur l'épaule du plus petit pour le redresser, l'Iwashimizu se cache encore plus dans ses cuisses. …Il ne veut pas être viré de cet appartement.

**_ Je suis désolé, oublie ce que tu viens d'entendre et dis-moi plutôt ce que j-**

**_ J'aimerais te donner quelque chose mais comme tu es là, c'est impossible. **

Ouvrant doucement les yeux et relevant son visage avec lenteur, les battements de Toru se font trop rapides pour un cœur humain mais prenant son courage à deux mains, il scrute son côté gauche et examine son beau, son magnifique ami à ses côtés.  
Les prunelles légèrement embués de toutes ses émotions qui le traversent, le blond aperçoit difficilement une main tendue avec une chose à l'intérieur…, une clef ? …Pourquoi faire !?

**_ Qu'est-ce que c'est !?** Questionne timidement le doré.

**_ C'est un double de mes clefs et j'aimerais de la donnée. Tu sais, je suis heureux de ce que tu viens de m'avouer, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, Toru.**

**_ Mais, je sais ce que tu penses de tout ça alors je t'embêterais pas et-**

Faisant taire son cadet d'un baiser. Le silence se fait et Toru profite –_non, reste paralysé_-.  
Une main sur la nuque du plus petit et appuyant ce baiser, il essaie de faire comprendre à ce blondinet ce qu'il veut, ce qu'il aimerait demander –_réellement_-.  
Mais peine perdu, il faudra demander à voix-haute parce que l'Iwashimizu vient de succomber à la langue câline de son ainé.

**_ J'ai peur d'un tas de chose Toru, tu le sais mieux que quiconque et la première de toute c'est d'être blessé mais ce soir je me lance en te demandant si tu accepterais d'être… …si tu acceptais d'être mon petit-ami. **

**_ Qu- !? …Hn ? Quoi !? Moi !? Sans, …sans coucher avec d'autres personnes !? **

**_ Ouais, rien que toi. **

Souriant maintenant largement, le blondin ne met pas longtemps avant de se jeter au cou de son ainé et de le resserrer fortement.  
Il croit n'avoir jamais été aussi heureux ! Même son stage à l'étranger n'est rien à côté de ce qu'il vient d'entendre et bon sang, il rêvait d'être choisit pour ce stage culinaire !  
Puis tout bas, alors que Toru n'en finit plus d'étreindre ce brunet, il peut entendre près de son oreille un « _je crois que je t'aime_ ».  
C'est plus qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer. C'est un pas de géant pour le Kazuki. Et un bonheur pour son cœur.  
En venant ici ce soir, il était persuadé que tout s'arrêtait pour lui… et quelque part tout s'arrête mais, c'est pour débuter une histoire encore meilleur, il en est sûr et cette fois, ils ne seront que deux.  
Ils seront les deux seuls protagonistes de leur histoire !

**.**

Sortant de la salle d'eau et enfilant un t-shirt presque rose, Ikuya se sèche les cheveux d'une serviette alors qu'il s'en va vers la chambre.  
Les épaules relâchées et l'air serein, au loin il entend la voix du joueur de basket et si celle-ci à l'habitude de le distraire, là, elle intrigue puisque ce noiraud ne sait pas à qui Daichi parle.  
Puis, les mots deviennent soupçonneux et étrange, le ton aussi d'ailleurs et pour continuer d'épier cette conversation apparemment téléphonique, le capitaine Kirishima se pose contre ce mur et écoute.

_**_ Impossible, je ne suis pas seul. … … . Pourquoi je l- !? … … . Ok, ok, c'est bon. … … . Je t'aime. Je vais devoir raccrocher maintenant. … … . Ouais, oui demain je serais là sans faute. … . Salut, bonne soirée.**_

Ça ne plait décidément pas. Observant dans l'entrebâillement de la porte ce brun assis sur le lit, Ikuya mord sa lèvre et fait tomber cette serviette qui ne lui sert plu.  
Lissant l'une de ses mèches de jais entre son index et son pouce comme pour réfléchir, le noiraud à confiance et sait qu'une explication se cache derrière ces étranges paroles, il en est sûr.  
C'est certainement pour ça qu'il pousse la planche de bois, scrute un moment ce dos face à lui et hausse la voix. …Pour être rassuré.

**_ Qui étais-ce !?**

Sursautant légèrement de cette voix qu'il connait par cœur, Daichi se retourne et sourit à son noiraud –_mais son sourire sonne faux à l'œil vert_-.

**_ … …Ma mère.** Premier mensonge -_un mensonge honteux et irréfléchi_-, Ikuya le sait bien.

**_ Aoi Daichi, depuis combien de temps ce connait-on !?**

**_ Un peu plus de 20 ans pourquoi !? **Sachant sa faute, Daichi répond au mieux et essaie de ne plus faire d'erreurs.

**_ Alors pourquoi viens-tu de mentir !? Ta mère hein, …jamais elle ne t'aurait demandé de dire un truc pareil, surtout au téléphone. Tu as donc une deuxième chance, qui étais-ce !?**

**_**_** …. .**_

**_ Bien, dans ce cas ne me parle plus jamais.**

Laissant son regard impérieux sur ce qui semble être son ex, Ikuya s'éloigne de cette chambre et prenant ses affaires qui trainent un peu partout dans cet appartement –_enfilant son jeans_\- et prenant le temps de mettre ses chaussures, il s'en va –_sans écouter les protestations de ce menteur_-.  
La tête haute et l'allure toujours aussi hautaine même si dans sa tête sa cogne et blesse.  
Jamais…, jamais il n'aurait cru Daichi capable de le laisser pour une autre personne.  
C'était –_jusqu'à aujourd'hui-_ impensable, inimaginable, …inconcevable.  
Marchant calmement et oubliant presque que les trains ne passent plus à cette heure-ci, Ikuya vagabonde sans but précis dans les rues sombres de Tokyo.

**[…]**

* * *

**Terminé.**

Presque tout se passe bien, pourtant au départ tout devait bien se passer..., je suis méchante, je le sais. La prochaine fois, j'essayerais de poster un peu plus tôt et de commencer aussi plus tôt mon chapitre.  
Enfin bon, je vous souhaite une agréable semaine ! Je vous embrasse.

**L.**


	34. 34: Retrouvaille, annonce et 1ere fois

**DE RETOUR !**

Bonjour à vous, je sais..., je n'ai pas d'excuse, à part la disparition de l'inspiration mais, je n'ai jamais oublié cette fiction. J'essayais toujours d'écrire une suite mais rien ne me satisfaisait et au fil des mois, je me suis dis qu'arrêter de lire ne me ferait pas de mal.  
Je l'ai donc mis sur le côté pendant un moment et après une ou deux mp de votre part -certains se reconnaitrons-, je me suis dis "Allez, cette fois c'est la bonne. J'ai l'intention de la finir!" et j'ai donc remis mon nez dedans et voilà enfin le résultat! Un tout nouveau chapitre, tout chaud, fraichement fait!J'espère simplement avoir réussi à garder l'âme de cette fiction et ne pas vous décevoir!

Aussi et avant tout, je tiens à vous remercier, ainsi que Pomme et Blackpearl -à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre- et vous faire plein de bisous!

Sur ceux, j'espère que la lecture vous sera bonne.

* * *

**Retrouvaille, Annonce et Première fois.**

* * *

Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, ces plus belles années il les a passés avec Ikuya. Cette chose n'est pas discutable, c'est simplement un fait avéré et exact.  
Malheureusement pour lui, il a fait une connerie tout en étant conscient. Il n'avait encore jamais menti à ce noiraud –_ne pouvant pas, n'y arrivant pas-_ et il regrette de ne pas avoir pu faire autrement. Regrette d'être bien con parfois.  
Devant cette université, il fixe ce petit village vivre indépendamment des autres et regardant une dernière fois l'heure, Ikuya ne devrait plus tarder à se montrer. …D'ailleurs en parlant du loup, le voilà avec le Mikoshiba à ces côtés.

**_ Daichi-san, bonjour. Tu es venu voir, Kirishima-senpai ?** Se renseigne Momotarou d'un air enjoué.

**_ Effectivement, peux-tu nous laisser Mikoshiba-kun ?**

Un « bien sûr » se fait entendre mais d'un geste le rouquin reste sur place et l'ébène le défi de bouger ou de demander quoique ce soit.  
Claquant sa langue à son palet en sachant parfaitement la réaction de ce noiraud, Daichi hoche la tête et s'avance d'un pas et débute son explication.

**_ Très bien dans ce cas écoute Iky', ce que tu as entendu hier n'est pas quelque chose que tu dois prendre en compte. C'était d-**

**_ Momo, on devrait se rendre maintenant à la bibliothèque si tu ne veux pas être en retard à ton rendez-vous.** S'exclame le capitaine comme si rien n'avait été entendu et coupant la parole de son ainé.

**_ Hein ? Mais ? Capitaine, Daichi-san te parlait là et…, vous vous êtes disputés ?**

Regardant alternativement les deux, Momotarou se rend compte des deux tempéraments différents.  
L'un fixe sans se décourager tandis que l'autre ignore royalement.  
Mordant sa lèvre inférieure et se sentant gêné de cette tension aperçue, le Mikoshiba essaie de résoudre le problème qu'il voit… ou pas –_ou presque_-.

**_ Ikuya je ne partirais pas d'ici alors si tu tiens temps qu'ça à ce que je m'explique maintenant, je le ferais. Hier, je discutais ave-**

**_ Ne me parle plus, voilà ce que je t'ai dit hier.**

Attrapant l'avant-bras de Kirishima, celui-ci essaie de s'échapper de cette prise avec du mal.  
Lançant un regard glacial et dur, Ikuya bouillonne intérieurement. Il ne veut plus avoir à faire à ce brun malhonnête et malvenu.

**_ Ferme-là et écoute-moi ! Il y a quelques mois, on a eu une conversation tous les deux et s-**

**_ C'est terminé au cas tu n'aurais pas compris, maintenant oublie-moi.** Claque Kirishima de son ton autoritaire et froid. …En réalité, il n'a jamais été aussi distant avec Daichi et ça surprend le brunet.

**_ Ca-capitaine~**

**_ Allons-y, Momotarou.**

S'échappant de la main de Daichi sans qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, le noiraud pousse le rouquin à le suivre et à se diriger à l'opposer d'Aoi.  
Peu importe l'excuse, les mots que l'autre lui dira, Ikuya sait ce qu'il a entendu, les mensonges qu'il a vu et c'est suffisant pour lui. Suffisant pour dire que ce brun à tirer un trait sur lui et que ça le crève.  
Daichi –_lui_\- n'avait encore jamais vu ce noiraud –_son noiraud_\- aussi hargneux à son encontre. N'y même ces cernes sur le visage bien pâle d'Iki'.  
Peu importe, il recommencera autant de fois qu'il le vaut mais, il mettra fin à ce connard de quiproquo, quoique cela lui coûtera.

**.**

Après plus de deux heures d'études avec son capitaine, Momotarou a pris la peine de se déplacer jusqu'à un appartement dont il connait le propriétaire.  
Il a frappé à la porte, s'est vu être accueillit bien chaleureusement et si ce rouquin a pris le temps de retirer sa veste et ses chaussures, c'était pour mieux se jeter à l'assaut de son petit-ami.  
Dans la cuisine, Kisumi prépare deux boissons sur le bar puis faisant volte-face, il récupère son cadet contre son torse –_et ce n'est pas pour lui déplaire_-.  
Refermant cette étreinte dans le dos de Momo, le Shigino en profite pour voler un ou deux baisers tandis que le Mikoshiba –_lui_\- se met sur la pointe des pieds et s'empare de la nuque du rosé.

**_ On devrait aller au salon, ça serait plus confortable.** Propose le rose tandis qu'il mange le cou de l'orangé.

**_ …Mais, j'ai envie de toi Shigino-san… .** Boude presque le Minishiba.

Cette bouderie tourne d'ailleurs la tête à Kisumi qui se contrôle difficilement. Rare sont les fois où Momotarou avoue ce genre de chose et quand cela arrive, ce rosé à un problème de conscience et d'image de « grand-frère ».  
Emportant néanmoins son adorable cadet dans le lieu proposé, il prend place sur le canapé et il ne faut que quelques secondes au rouquin pour s'assoir sur les cuisses du basketteur.  
Reprenant de droit les lèvres de son petit-ami, Momotarou incite volontairement ce rosé à participer et bougeant lascivement contre le bassin du plus grand, il espère lui donner envie.

**_ …Pourquoi tu ne me touches pas, Shigino-san !?**

Pourquoi ? Rah parce que son frère pourrait rentrer à tout moment et que s'il commence il ne pourra pas s'arrêter, est-ce une bonne réponse ?! Il ne sait pas en tout cas, c'est la vérité.  
Hayato est parti en ville acheter quelques bricoles et si son retour peut être imminent, il s'avère également que le Shigino se retrouve seul avec sa tentation pour le moment.  
Posant son regard mauve sur la frimousse de Momo, l'ainé ne résiste cependant pas et fondant sur la bouche rougit du Mikoshiba, il lui attrape la taille par la même occasion et le plaque à son torse.

**_ Mon petit-frère pourrait rentrer et…, rah tu m'as trop manqué Momo-chan~ je veux te prendre tout de suite.**

Glissant sa main dans le jeans du plus petit, il fait sursauter celui-ci et pétrissant le fessier de Momotarou, un gémissement est également attrapé au vol.  
Se cambrant légèrement et embrassant toujours plus Kisumi, Momo se surélève légèrement et soupirant de plaisir, sa chaleur corporel augmente en flèche.  
Jouant avec quelques mèches roses tandis que Kisumi le marque et pince ses fesses, une porte d'entrée s'ouvre et une voix se fait entendre très rapidement –_ramenant les deux à la réalité_-.

**_ Onii-san tu es là !?**

**_ Dans le salon…, je suis dans le salon.**

Chacun à un bout du canapé, orange et rosé ont pris quelques couleurs et si Hayato se pose des questions, il s'approche du rouquin et le salut d'un large sourire –_heureux de le revoir_-.  
Mordant sa lèvre et essayant de paraitre « normal », Momotarou répond en faisant fi de ces pommettes rouges et de son bégaiement passager.

**_ Vous avez l'air bizarre tous les deux, ça va !? …En tout cas, je suis content de te revoir Momotarou-kun. **

**_ ça va très bien, moi aussi…- moi aussi ça m'fait plaisir.** Répond le rouquin mal assuré.

**_ Vous étiez occupé de faire quelque chose ?**

**_ Non !** Répond tous les deux rapidement –_trop rapidement_-, ils font sourire le dernier des Shigino et reprenant une justification à peu près normal, Kisumi change de conversation.

Légèrement frustré –_non, énormément frustré_\- le rosé préfère faire un tour en cuisine pour ne plus s'attarder sur son petit-ami et s'il entend de nouveau la voix de son petit-frère plaisanter avec le Minishiba, cela ne l'enchante guère.  
Il préfèrerait entendre Momotarou dans d'autres circonstances. Par exemple en le faisant gémir de différentes façons et en- non, non, non ! Secouant sa tête, Kisumi prend une profonde respiration et revenant vers ces cadets, il ne s'empêche cependant pas de jouer avec quelques mèches rousses pour son plus grand bonheur.  
Dans un sens, Kisumi a hâte de voir son petit-frère rentrer chez lui et ceux, le plus tôt possible. …Il veut faire un tas de suçons sur cette nuque qui le nargue semblant de rien !

**.**

**_ Mon chéri, je suis heureuse pour toi. Je sais à quel point tu avais envie de cela… .** Sourit s'en pouvoir s'arrêter la matriarche Matsuoka.

**_ Maman, c'est bon. C'est pas comme si je-** Essaie de se justifier Rin –_ou de se rendre plus crédule_\- auprès de Seijuurou qui participe également à la conversation.

**_ En tout cas on espère pouvoir compter sur vous à nos côtés, Matsuoka-san. **

**_ Et comment, je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde ! Mon fils va se marier, mon adorable petit garçon va- oh mon Dieu, je suis tellement contente pour vous deux.**

Frottant dans ses yeux pour chasser quelques larmes traitresses, la mère de Rin s'en va étreindre son fils renfrogné et irrité des propos entendus _–« adorable petit garçon »-_ des secondes plus tard ainsi que son futur beau-fils dont elle ne se prive pas de mettre en garde.  
Après tout, une mère reste une mère et céder son enfant même à une personne qu'on apprécie énormément est dur –_surtout que cela se fait juste après Gou_-.

**_ Tu as intérêt à prendre soin de lui Seijuurou-kun et de le rendre heureux.**

**_ Maman arrête ça maintenant et ne l'étouffe pas. Bon sang, on va y aller.** Bougonne Rin sans pouvoir s'arrêter et en attrapant le Mikoshiba près de lui.

**_ Vous venez d'arriver. Non, non hors de question. Restez diner ici ce soir. …Seijuurou-kun l'as-tu déjà dit à ta famille !? **Interroge la mère du violet.

**_ Non pas encore mais ça ne serait tarder.** Répond Seijuurou dans un sourire qu'on lui connait.

**_ Quoiqu'il en soit, je te le redis : Bienvenu dans la famille. Mon fils ne pouvait pas trouver mieux. Tâche de le garder Rin et maintenant, allez vous installer dans le salon pendant que je prépare le repas. **

**_ On peut surement vous aider, non ?** Propose le rouge sans faire attention au regard noir de son mauve.

**_ Non merci, tout ira très bien et puis Rin semble en avoir marre que je t'accapare. Allez-y et détendez-vous. **

Attrapant la main du vermillon, Rin s'en va avec celui-ci dans le salon et le jetant presque dans le canapé, ce mauve se dépose à ces côtés et entourant la taille du rouge de ses bras, Rin s'installe confortablement.  
Très vite à l'abri dans son « cocon », le Matsuoka perd de sa mauvaise humeur apparente et jouant avec les mèches de son cadet, Seijuurou semble heureux.  
Non, c'est certainement plus fort que ça, quoiqu'il en soit son visage rayonne encore plus que d'habitude et c'est exactement la même chose pour Rin qui essaie de cacher cela par une quelconque mine embêtée.

**_ Tu crois que tes parents le prendront aussi bien !?** Questionne alors ce mauve tout en continuant de creuser ce corps près de lui.

**_ J'en suis convaincu, ne t'en fait pas pour ça et puis, ils t'adorent. **

**_ Mh.**

Un baiser sur la tempe du violet se montre et continuant de cajoler son fiancé, le Mikoshiba savoure ce petit moment reposant.  
Maintenant tout semble plus vrai, plus sûr et dans quelques semaines tout prendra vie. Il a hâte, hâte et en même temps peur qu'un truc ne se passe pas correctement.

**.**

Passant devant ce basketteur irritant, Ikuya fait semblant de rien et quittant son petit job, il n'entend pas les ordres derrière lui.  
Cependant, le noiraud se fait attraper par son agresseur et celui-ci l'entraine dans une ruelle un peu sombre et humide.

**_ Maintenant tais-toi et écoute-moi. Je parlais à une amie qui a réussi à me trouver un appartement en plein centre de Tokyo et elle m'a obligé à dire des trucs que je ne pensais pas forcément, une sorte de petit plaisir à elle-même. C'est tout.**

**_ Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de ta petite vie maintenant. Lâche-moi enfoi-**

**_ C'est pour toi et moi. Tu termines ta dernière année à la fac et on a toujours dit qu'on habituerait ensemble après ça. …J'me suis dit que pour notre première cohabitation, un nouvel appart' ne serait pas de trop. **

**_ Cette excuse te va tellement bien.** **Lâche-moi.** Gronde Ikuya de sa mine sombre et fatigué.

**_ J'te lâcherais pas et j'te ramènerais de force chez moi s'il le faut. J'te dis la vérité là et si tu veux j'peux l'appeler maintenant pour qu'elle confirme. Elle travaille dans une agence et elle m'a fait une fleur en me faisant visiter ces appartements. Bordel Iky' ne m'ignore pas quand j'te parle !**

Ikuya continue de fixer le sol, de ne pas écouter et de rester fermé à toutes explications.  
Il sait ce qu'il a entendu, cette déclaration dite sans peur et c'est surement ça qui le ronge le plus. Ça fait bien trop longtemps qu'ils sont ensemble pour que l'autre lui dise encore des « je t'aime » ou autres marques d'affections. En réalité, ils sont bien trop habitués l'un à l'autre pour se surprendre encore.

**_ Daichi, laisse-moi. **

**_ T'as pas l'intention de m'écouter pas vrai !? Merde qu'est-ce que tu peux être borné et stupide quand tu t'y mets. Ça serait trop emmerdant de te tromper et trop fatiguant aussi. C'était la dernière fois que j'te cachais un truc, ça vaut pas le coup si c'est pour que tu me détestes.**

Le capitaine entend tout malgré-lui. Il comprend aussi sans effort les mots de son petit-ami qu'il renie mais, c'est aussi tellement chiant de reconnaitre ses torts et de se montrer aussi idiot. Tellement chiant de reconnaitre que la routine a pris le dessus sur leur début bouillant et rempli de surprise.  
Il se sent aussi tellement bête de s'être emporté pour « rien » et finalement se ridiculiser devant son ami alors c'est difficile de se repentir lui qui est si fier.

**_ …Je suis fatigué. **

Ce sont les seuls mots qui sortent de sa bouche. Il ne peut pas dire « désolé » ou « pardon » simplement par honte.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, cela importe peu à Daichi qui connait certainement sur le bout des doigts ce noiraud. Il attrape simplement ce visage entre ses mains, sourit gentiment à son cadet de quelques mois et s'il recoiffe une mèche ou deux, il embrasse se front découvert pour présenter quelques secondes plus tard son dos. Un « grimpe » est entendu et ne se faisant pas prier –étant même touché par ce geste stupide-, il entoure les épaules du brun, lui grimpe dessus et fini par être soulevé du sol.  
Se cachant dans ce cou, rien d'autre n'est dit ou presque puisqu'apparemment sur ce trottoir gris et sous les lampadaires, la voix d'Aoi Daichi résonne de nouveau.

**_ …T'es le seul pour qui je ferais tout alors ne t'avise plus de me fuir. Je t'aime imbécile.**

**.**

Il utilise cette clef pour la première fois et il est incroyablement stressé. Pour preuve, sa main tremble depuis tout à l'heure et son cœur est sur le point de faire un arrêt mais il tient bon.  
Il veut à tout prix entrer dans cet appartement à l'aide de ce petit instrument en métal.  
Faisant d'ailleurs tourner cette clef dans la serrure, la porte s'ouvre tranquillement et laissant un moment de latence à tout ça, Toru examine le petit couloir qui lui fait face.  
Là, il est censé entrer, se déchausser et retirer sa veste mais, il lui faut un peu de temps avant. Reprendre son souffle pour commencer et arrêter de paniquer pour rien. Attrapant l'une de ses mains tremblotantes, il essaie de faire le vide dans sa tête et si cela ne fonctionne que très moyennement, il se décide néanmoins à faire un pas.  
A l'intérieur, il retire ses chaussures, enlève sa veste de ses épaules et saisit avant même d'avoir pu la retirer. Le voilà donc maintenant emmêlé dans une veste traitresse !

**_ Toru, tu as un problème avec cette porte !?**

Derrière lui, un Minami avec un fin sourire –peut-être moqueur- qui dévisage le jeune Iwashimizu empêtré dans son vêtement et aux prises avec une porte qui lui veut du mal.  
Fronçant légèrement les sourcils pour se sortir de cette situation ô combien embarrassante, le doré fait du bruit et pendant près de 5 minutes, il se débat corps et âme avec rien d'autres que du vent et un vêtement.  
…Ce qui fait rire le brun qui ne peut se retenir.

**_ Ne te moque pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, tu n'as pas dit que tu finissais tard !?** Demande le blondin en s'éloignant et en évitant le regard de son ainé.

**_ Il y a eu un changement de programme. **

Cette seule phrase ne plait décidément pas au blondin qui est sûr de faire mauvaise impression auprès de celui qu'il peut dorénavant appeler « petit-ami ».  
Les joues gonflées et le regard fuyant, Toru aimerait bien disparaitre dans un trou de souris pour revenir quelques temps plus tard histoire que cette scène soit oublié.  
Malheureusement pour lui, il n'est pas au bout de ses peines. Pourquoi !? Parce qu'un autre petit élément va bientôt être dévoilé.

**_ Tu aurais dû me le dire dans ce cas, je serais venu bien plus tard.** Grogne le blond.**  
**

**_ Oui mais j'aurais manqué ta première utilisation de la clef. Regarde, j'ai pu filmer ton entrée tant tu as été long à te décider. **

Le rouge monte progressivement sur le visage du cadet et laissant son cerveau faire un court-circuit, il ne sait plus quoi penser, ni quoi dire !  
L'autre vient de le filmer à son insu dans un moment embarrassant et… et c'est terriblement gênant ! Le cœur battant à cent et essayant de fuir la scène du crime, il se fait arrêter par une main sur son avant-bras et encerclé peu de temps après par des bras puissants.

**_ Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais pu assister à ça, tu sais. Je me trouve chanceux… .**

**_ …C'est gênant.** Consent à dire le doré non sans baisser la tête et fixer ce sol drôlement intéressant.

**_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi. C'est encore plus réel maintenant que tu l'as fait.** Sourit presque le châtain non sans déposer son menton sur le haut de la tête de son prisonnier.

**_ Moi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'as regardé au lieu de venir et de me faire entrer. Tu es un crétin Minamicchi. **

**_ J'pouvais pas t'arrêter dans ta lancé et puis, qui sait quand tu aurais pu réutiliser cette clef sinon. C'est la première fois que tu entrais dans mon appartement pour m'attendre…. .**

Soupirant, Toru ne peut pas contredire ces mots. Effectivement c'était la première fois mais, il aurait préféré ne pas avoir de spectateur, surtout pas Minami.  
Quoiqu'il en soit et après d'autres répliques qui essaient de justifier le comportement d'Iwashimizu, les deux se laissent tomber dans le salon et s'observe. Pour ce brun, c'était la première fois qu'il tentait de nouveau quelque chose avec une autre personne et pour l'instant, il ne pouvait être qu'heureux de ça. Pour ce blond, c'était la première fois qu'il pouvait crier haut et fort qu'il était en couple et ça avait le don de le rendre rayonnant.  
Et depuis peu, Toru avait la chance de découvrir d'autre facette de son petit-ami, comme cet air moqueur ou ce côté possessif vis-à-vis de lui qui ne le gênait en rien !

… **.**

* * *

**A suivre... .  
**

Voici le chapitre qui a mis le plus de temps à sortir, j'en suis persuadé. Mais tout de même j'espère qu'il ne vous a pas déçu et ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite arrive plutôt que vous ne pourrez le croire. J'ai décidé de terminer cette fiction d'ici la fin de l'année. Je ne me projette pas mais, j'espère que j'y arriverais!

Je vous embrasse -si quelqu'un passe encore par ici- (en disant ça j'ai l'impression d'être au fond d'une grotte depuis des lustres et qu'ça fait 50 ans que j'attends de voir une présence humaine x)) Bref, a très vite! Bisous


	35. 35: Préparatif et préparation

**Coucou les amis!**

Un nouveau chapitre. J'aurais aimé le poster un peu avant mais je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps. En tout cas, je me rattraperais promis, là je terminer le prochain et je crois qu'il pourrait vous plaire ! En tout cas, on va commencer avec celui-ci!

Enjoy.

* * *

**Préparatif et préparation.**

* * *

Le vol avait été affreusement long d'après les pensées d'un violet.  
Lui qui essaie de régner son impatience et son enthousiasme c'est difficile. Les seuls fois où il a été agité de la sorte, était lors de compétition de natation et rien d'autre.  
Maintenant les pieds au sol sur ces nouvelles terres, il fixe un instant Seijuurou à ses côtés et attrapant cette main qui le calme légèrement, un sourire se trace sur ses lèvres.  
Ils sont les premiers à se montrer ici, parce que Rin y tenait et parce qu'il voulait connaitre toute l'organisation et les détails. …Pis la plage aussi… .

**_ Tu viens Rin, j'ai loué une voiture.** Annonce le Mikoshiba en tirant cette main vers lui.

**_ Ouais, je suis là. Est-ce que c'est loin d'ici !?**

**_ Pas tellement, une demi-heure je crois. Assez pour te faire t'impatienter.** Soupir l'ainé non sans se moquer légèrement de son mauve.

**_ T'es emmerdant, crétin de Mikoshiba. **

**_ Je sais mais sans ça, tu ne m'aimerais pas. Une fois à l'hôtel, j'te montrerais tout pis on rejoindra l'organisatrice aussi. J'espère que t'aimeras, Rin.**

Lui, ne pas aimer ce que Seijuurou a fait pour lui !? C'est impossible, il en est sûr.  
Frappant néanmoins l'arrière de la tête de ce rouge pour dire autant d'ânerie, Rin reprend le contrôle de la situation et tous deux sortent de l'aéroport.  
Toujours en grande conversation, ils récupèrent des clefs de voiture, ainsi que leurs bagages et une fois sous ce soleil de plomb un soupir les prend.  
Ils ont l'habitude de la chaleur seulement ici, c'est pire qu'au Japon. Bien pire mais la vue est magnifique alors ça compense un peu.

**.**

**_ J'ai hâte d'y être. **

**_ Tu es sûr que c'est sans risque pour le bébé !? **

**_ J'ai demandé au médecin, à l'infirmière, à la compagnie et à tous ceux que je connaissais alors oui, j'en suis sûr ! Pis même que Mikoshiba-kun le savait lui aussi, c'est sans doute pour cela qu'il a choisi cette date.** Argumente Gou alors qu'elle termine sa valise non sans largement sourire.

**_ Hm, désolé je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. **

**_ Ce n'est pas grave c'est rassurant dans un sens. Si tu ne t'inquiétais pas, ça voudrait dire que tu n'en n'aurais rien à faire de moi et de ton alien alors, ça me va.** Dit-elle en caressant son ventre qui s'arrondit de jour en jour.** …Enfin, dans la mesure du raisonnable évidemment. **Ne peut-elle s'empêcher de rajouter.

Souriant à sa femme, Makoto se trouve combler.  
Les mois qui ont suivi leur mariage sont passés tellement rapidement qu'il n'a rien vu venir et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il a vu sa belle Gou s'épanouir de jour en jour.  
Elle rayonne, elle est lumineuse au plus les jours passent et à chaque fois qu'il pense d'elle qu'il s'agit de sa femme, il ne peut s'empêcher de se féliciter lui-même.  
Il semble être le plus heureux des hommes et savoir qu'il va bientôt former une famille avec celle qu'il l'aime le rend fou de joie.

**_ Combien de temps encore vas-tu l'appeler ainsi !?**

**_ Jusqu'à temps que je le vois c'est évident puisque sur les échographies il n'a rien d'humain à part son énorme tête. …Sinon, tu as terminé ta valise, Makoto !?**

**_ Presque, je n'ai plus qu'à mettre les passeports et les billets dans la pochette extérieure.**

**_ Super, j'ai hâte d'y être et de voir la tête d'Oni-chan.**

Se rapprochant du brun, la violette entoure la taille de son homme et se posant contre ce torse rassurant, elle se repose un instant.  
Écoutant les mots du Tachibana, elle répond parfois puis s'étant assez ressourcer de son odeur favorite, la Matsuoka s'active de nouveau et termine de ranger les dernières affaires restés à l'abandon.

**.**

Là, loin des bagages à faire et de sa chambre, Momotarou termine ses cours ainsi que son club et le sac sur son épaule, il est accompagné de son capitaine.  
D'ailleurs, ce rouquin à attentivement observé celui-ci et il est sûr d'une chose, il s'est réconcilié avec Daichi. Pourquoi !? Parce qu'Ikuya ne porte plus de cernes, ni de faux sourire –et aussi parce que son éternel franc-parler a repris du poil de la bête-.  
A l'extérieure de l'université, les deux se séparent non sans de grand « au revoir » de la part du Minishiba qui quelques secondes plus tard saisi d'une main sur son épaule.

**_ Momo, il y a une réplique de Shigino-kun derrière toi. Sur ceux, à la semaine prochaine. **Soupir le capitaine.

A cette information, Momotarou se retourne plus sereinement –lui qui attrape facilement peur- et saluant son ainé, il adresse aussi un large sourire au frère de Kisumi.  
Un peu étonné de le voir ici, il n'en dit rien puis débutant une conversation sans réel sens, très vite un renseignement est retenu.

**_ Vraiment !? Quand est-ce que tu pars !? Et pourquoi !?** Demande Momo surpris de voir l'un de ses amis quitter la ville –parce que oui, il le considère déjà comme l'un de ses amis-.

**_ Eh bien les vacances se terminent et mes cours vont bientôt reprendre donc certainement demain. Et puis je crois que Kisumi en a marre de m'héberger. **

**_ Oh…, c'est vrai que tu es simplement venu ici pour visiter les facultés. Tu as choisi laquelle alors !? Je peux savoir !?** Questionne le rouquin qui marche à présent au côté du rosé foncé.

**_ Je crois que ça sera celle-ci. Le département est vraiment bien, je ne serais pas loin de mon frère et j'aurais déjà un ami ici.** Argumente Hayato en énumérant chaque point à l'aide de ses doigts.

**_ Très bon choix, j'pourrais te montrer des tas de choses ! …Ce qui est bête, c'est que je ne pourrais pas te dire au revoir. Je suis le témoin de mon frère à son mariage.**

**_ Ce n'est pas grave. Bon eh bien, moi je vais dans cette direction. Prend soin de toi, Momotarou et à la prochaine.**

**_ Pas de soucis. Toi aussi prend soin de toi et si jamais quelque chose arrive n'oublie pas que tu as mon numéro. A bientôt.**

Un large sourire aux lèvres, le Minishiba prend la route pour se rendre au combini du coin tandis que le rosé –lui- s'approche du passage piéton pour se rendre chez son frère et ranger ses affaires.  
Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il hèle de nouveau le rouquin. …Il a oublié de lui dire une dernière chose.

**_ Momotarou-kun, prend soin de mon frère également. Je te fais confiance.**

En une fraction de seconde, le rouge prend part sur le visage du jeune Mikoshiba et regardant de droite à gauche à la recherche d'une réponse à donner, il ne trouve pas et panique seulement.  
Souriant de cette réaction, Hayato cache sa bouche pour ne pas être démasqué et reprenant la parole sur ces bégaiements qu'il ne comprend pas, il donne un peu plus de gêne au roux.

**_ Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est à cause de Kisumi. Il était beaucoup trop jaloux pour ne pas être suspect mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne me dérange pas. Je t'aime bien Momotarou-kun. **

Restant muet, Momo regarde son ami disparaitre à l'angle d'une rue et essayant de chasser ses rougeurs, il n'arrive qu'à s'accroupir au sol et cacher sa tête dans ses genoux.  
Ils ont été démasqués et pas par n'importe qui. Par le petit-frère. Kisumi ne voulait pas qu'il le sache et lui, mauvais acteur qu'il est, n'as pas réussi à démentir ou à jouer la comédie. Il y a des fois comme là, où il se déteste !  
Partir loin d'ici, lui fera du bien et ne plus voir Kisumi également. Il se sent tellement honteux, qu'il ne pourra pas lui faire face avant des jours entiers !

**.**

**_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais cette tête, Sousuke !?**

**_ Je ne fais aucune tête étrange, j'me demande seulement quoi prendre comme vêtement.** Se défend le Yamazaki en se laissant tomber sur le lit derrière lui.

**_ Hn, tu n'es pas heureux pour Rin !?**

**_ …Ce n'est pas ça, j'te dis. **Soupir de nouveau le brun en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

**_ Tu sais, du plus loin que je puisse me rappeler, Seijuurou a toujours était bon avec Rin. Il l'a laissé partir, il l'a regardé se tromper, il l'a aidé dans l'ombre, le motivait quand il n'avait plus d'espoir et ne l'a jamais abandonné. Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre même si ça ne se voit pas au premier regard. Ils se comprennent parfaitement et je t'assure que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour lui. Il est heureux avec lui.**

Haruka fixe son petit-ami, attend de connaitre sa réaction et aimerait savoir si son animosité envers Seijuurou est dû au fait qu'il ait des sentiments pour Rin ou non.  
Il sait bien que non, qu'il a toujours été possessif envers Rin mais au point de complètement rejeter ce rouge, il trouve ça malsain et ça lui fait peur. Et il ne veut plus avoir peur à cause de Sousuke sur ce point-là.

**_ Haru vient par ici.** Grogne le brunet en attrapant la main du noiraud pour l'amener à lui. **J'sais bien tout ça, j'en ai pris conscience mais tu vois, j'ai l'impression d'être un père qui donne son unique fils à un abruti !**

Sans le vouloir, il réussit à faire pouffer le Nanase sur ses cuisses.  
Cette chose est tellement rare que Sousuke reste un instant coi avant de grogner et de pousser le plus jeune.  
Se détournant pour ne pas être vu, Haru essaie de calmer ses pensées mais entendre les mots de Sousuke sont juste improbable et dingue.

**_ Haru, arrête s'te plait c'est pas drôle.**

**_ Désolé mais, je ne pensais pas qu'un jour tu penserais comme ça en parlant de Rin. …Tout ira bien pour lui. **

**_ Ouais t'as surement raison. Bon on termine ça et ensuite, on se fait un bon diner avant de devoir décoller. **

_**_ …On va pouvoir nager.**_ Sourit doucement Haruka alors qu'il murmure cette dernière phrase plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

Attrapant le visage de l'ébène, Sousuke embrasse celui-ci –tendrement- et emmêlant ces mèches entre ses doigts, il récupère une fois de plus la bouche de son petit-ami.  
La soirée déjà présente, les deux profitent d'un moment de tendresse avant de devoir se séparer et de prendre l'avion.  
Et si Sousuke semble soucieux, Haruka –lui- a hâte de retrouver ce mauve et de partager son plus beau jour de sa vie.

**.**

**_ Tu ne prends que ça ?** Demande Nagisa qui aide Rei a terminer sa valise.

**_ C'est bien assez, on ne va pas rester très longtemps de toute façon. ...Tu me donnes mes vêtements maintenant.** Soupir le bleuté quelque peu désabusé.

Soupirant à son tour, le blond rend les biens à son ainé de quelques mois et s'asseyant -ou se laissant tomber- sur le lit de l'ancien nageur de papillon et le regardant terminer ses affaires, il se tait.  
Ils avaient renoués, clairement mais tous les deux se font encore timide. Parce qu'ils ne sont pas sûr ou non, parce qu'ils ont peur de mal faire de nouveau.  
Enfin bon, étant une boule d'énergie le doré se prend vite d'ennui et sautant sur le dos du Ryugazaki, il resserre sa prise et se cache dans le cou de celui-ci.

**_ Dit Rei, ça va bien aller entre nous maintenant pas vrai. Je veux que ça fonctionne..., je veux rester avec toi.**

Relâchant ses épaules, un mince sourire se dessine sur les lèvres du bleu et éloignant ce blond -son blond- pour l'avoir face à lui, il l'embrasse tranquillement.  
Le baiser dur un instant, quelques minutes le temps qu'il profite tous les deux puis gardant ce visage en coupe, il caresse de son pouce les lèvres douces de son compagnon.

**_ Moi aussi et c'est bien pour ça que ça fonctionnera. **

**_ Y'a intérêt, j'veux plus être obligé de vivre sans toi!** Se plaint Nagisa en boudant presque.

**_ On profitera de ce petit voyage pour passer de bons moments ensembles en plus d'assister au mariage de Matsuoka-kun, d'accord.**

**_ Et comment, y'a intérêt! Souri à présent largement le petit doré qui reprend un baiser de droit. Et étrangement, un poids s'évapore de leurs épaules.**

**.**

… **.**

* * *

**A suivre... .  
**

Il est un peu plus court que les autres mais toujours amusant à écrire. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu! Et je vous dis à la prochaine fois, le plus rapidement possible, je l'espère!

Bisous.


End file.
